Tempest
by Mslead-Kytrin
Summary: Captain Heartfilia lived a cursed life, her steps plagued by the shadow of a god seeking to destroy her. Thrown into a maelstrom not of her making, she is plunged into a cycle of rebirth, and it will take all her strength to survive the coming tempest. [NALU]
1. The Black Spot

**Hello! Welcome everyone to our next story Tempest! I gotta tell ya, this one is a doozy! 50 chapters done and pre-written for your reading pleasure! This one was SO MUCH fun to write with Kytrin. We had a serious blast with it and we really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _ **The Black Spot**_

 _The idea is that when a captain is about to be deposed he is given a piece of paper with a black spot on it. The Black Spot is a mark of death to a pirate._

* * *

The sky overhead growled and rumbled its anger and discontent as the rain poured down. Punctuated by flashes of lightning and lashing wind, any sailor worth his salt would know instantly that the goddess was furious.

It was something Gray felt to the depths of his bones as he struggled against the oddly warm tide to make it to shore, and yet he felt no fear. Every surge of the waves helped push him, his bit of driftwood, and his nearly deadweight companion closer to the approaching shore. The wind howled all around them, but never touched them, and for that he couldn't help smiling a little. The sea was furious alright. But it wasn't furious with them.

His beloved's ire was directed elsewhere.

He offered up a small prayer of thanks that was immediately drowned out by a sharp crack of thunder and lightning, but he was confident she'd heard him anyway. She always did.

The water surged beneath him again and he nearly sobbed with relief when the wave carried them the rest of the way to shore. Of course, that was hardly the end of their trouble, but at least they were on solid land again. He struggled to his feet once he'd caught his breath properly and tugged on his companion.

"C'mon Cap'n Pyro." He growled roughly, his voice hoarse with seawater and the lingering taste of gunpowder, smoke, and magic, "You can't quit on us now."

His companion didn't respond, not even to groan a little, and if it wasn't for the fact Gray could see his captain's chest rising and falling when the lightning struck he would've been half convinced the other man was dead.

Gritting his teeth he slapped his hands together and quickly formed an icy sled underneath his captain's body out of the abundant seawater. It wasn't much, but it would do. He just hoped Natsu didn't wake up during the trip. The Fairy Tail had always been the only thing Natsu could ride without getting hopelessly sick.

On the other hand, if he did wake up enough to be sick, it would at least prove his friend was alive enough to notice. And that would go a very long ways towards thawing the icy knot of fear that had lodged in his chest since all this had started.

It had started off like a normal day for their crew, bright with the prospect of being another day closer to their captain's princess and impending wedding. Until a message came flying in on the winds. An urgent message from the sky dragoness herself. One that spoke of treachery and Natsu's bride in distress. The captain had gone rigid, his face paling and his trademark grin had given way to an expression of fury.

Captain Natsu was not one to give up a fight, and his crew had known at that moment that they were about to go into battle. And though he tried to prevent it, into battle the Fairy Tail went for the ultimate prize. And to do so they committed the ultimate crime.

They stole from a god.

And now they were paying the price. Though not one of them had regretted the decision at the time. However, with their ship burning in the choppy ocean, and their half drowned captain barely clinging to life, it burned sharply in Gray's breast now. He knew he would have never forgiven himself if he had followed his captain's orders to lead the Fairy Tail to safety and stay out of the god's way, but he couldn't help think now of how it might've been different had he not disobeyed.

"Where do you think you're taking this wretch?" A deep voice, cloaked in darkness rumbled behind him. The sled stopped moving, and Gray felt as if his legs had frozen solid.

He turned, fear clutching high in his chest as he looked into the face of destruction itself.

"Acnologia," Gray whispered.

He looked down at where the god's foot was pressing down on the sled, cracking it straight through the center without effort.

"Yes, that's the expression I want to see when you mere worms dare to oppose me," Acnologia spoke, his voice cutting through the raging storm.

The dark god stepped towards Gray, the man freezing in his spot in the face of such insurmountable power. He swallowed dry, his chest compressing in on itself.

"Are you proud of yourself for your insolence? For interrupting my wedding?" The gods voice was a deadly whisper, "Are you proud your captain stole my bride away?"

"She wasn't your bride," Gray found his voice, "She was Natsu's. And she was our friend."

"SHE WAS MINE!" The god roared, fire and death lighting his eyes for a moment, "She was mine. Her beauty was beyond compare, and only my hand was worthy of it."

Gray's eyes narrowed a little despite the fear in his chest, "You threatened to tear her kingdom apart with war if she didn't submit to you." He spat, "You're not worthy of anything. Least of all her."

He knew it was suicide to speak to a god like that, especially this one. The god of war had never been known for his mercy after all. But Gray knew he was already probably a dead man walking and saw no reason to hold his tongue. Not that he would've anyway.

Acnologia's eyes narrowed in return, "You dare?" He growled lowly, sounding almost like a dragon, "You dare speak to me thus?"

"I dare." Gray affirmed with a glare, "What you did was wrong, and I will never regret helping Natsu rescue Lucy from you. She belonged with us anyway. My only regret is that you killed her before we could stop you."

"She would never have been in danger if it weren't for you." Acnologia snarled, "And you should know your place mortal. The Celestial Princess wasn't meant for the likes of you or _him_."

He kicked Natsu's side, sending him flying off the remnants of the sled and causing the pirate captain to groan and roll on his side, coughing up seawater as he did.

Natsu shivered in the water, pushing himself upright on trembling arms to lift his head over the lashing water. "Lucy..." He croaked and shook his head. Hazy eyes turned towards the sea, snapping to attention as he saw the burning wreckage and sinking bodies of his crew.

"No!" He cried out and surged to his feet, stumbling in the water on weak legs. Dark eyes flashed over to the angry god standing over Gray and a lash of fire burst from Natsu's fist, "Leave him alone. I'm the one you want Acnologia."

Acnologia regarded the captain with anger, his hand lashing out to grab Gray around the throat and throw him into the ocean, "Your first mate deserves death just as much as you do."

"Son of Igneel, fire dragon prince. I will make your death long and your pain endless," The god called upon his power, the clouds darkening around them.

Not seeing how the ocean went still, or why the waves suddenly became calm, he stepped closer to Natsu. The mortal was gripped with shadows clinging to him, coating in his lungs and suffocating him as darkness began to stick to his skin and slither in his eyes.

Acnologia did not see Gray using a fishing knife to slice open his palm, for him to sink under the lashing waves and watch the blood coat into the sea.

He did not know the desperate prayer or sacrifice to save his friends, and the call to the only one who stood a chance of driving off Acnologia.

The rage of the ocean stilled around them, Natsu falling into the water with his flames extinguished.

Behind Acnologia rose a woman from the water, her skin pale and eyes as deep as the endless sea itself. Her appearance caused not a ripple of water to bloom over the surface. Long blue hair fell in loose curls, shimmering like the moon falling on the crests of waves.

But the cold rage in her eyes spoke of the full fury of her element.

"Acnologia, you've spilled the blood of those I have blessed," The goddess Juvia spoke, clear tears falling across her perfect cheeks.

"You've tormented them, and made a mockery of my blessing. And now my beloved Gray has paid the ultimate price."

She flung out her hand and in moments a small bubble of water containing Natsu pulled itself away from the black mass, causing the war god to whip around to stare at her in shock.

"You dare to interfere with this?" He demanded furiously, "I am well within my right!"

"As am I!" Juvia shouted as her water tenderly wrapped around the now fallen body of Natsu's first mate, "Gray was my beloved! And because of _you_ and your greed he has sacrificed himself for the sake of his brother in spirit!"

The surf lashed angrily around her, "He has invoked my divinity by the ancient rites, and I _will_ answer his last request! Never shall you touch Natsu again! Not while he calls the sea his home!"

There was a bright flash of light within the pulsing water bubble and Natsu's form began to twist and writhe within.

"He will be safe from you." Juvia said softly, "And so shall his beloved in her next life."

"No!" Acnologia raged, rushing to attack, "You cannot deny me my satisfaction!"

Juvia flung out her arm again and deadly crescents of water flung themselves towards the angry god of war, "Silence! You forget to whom you speak! I am Juvia! Goddess of the sea, the very _**Tempest**_! I was here before you came into existence, and I will remain long after your pitiful wars are ground into dust!"

Her eyes glowed with fury, "Do not think you can unleash your temper tantrums on me! Try and I will show you the true might of my element!" She curled Natsu's still changing form close, "Never shall you be forgiven for this, and all who oppose you will find succor in my waters."

Acnologia's eyes burned with rage, his lips curled into a sneer and his shoulders heaving in rage, "The captain and my bride will not find one another. I will make sure they stay apart forever seawitch!"

"As for your beloved," Acnologia's eyes drifted towards where Gray floated in the waters, safe in Juvia's hold, "You will _never_ find love."

Juvia turned, just in time to see one of Acnologia's shadows lash out and bite at Gray's arm. She gasped, throwing up a slice of water to sever the shadow before it could spread.

"He will be miserable, in whatever life he returns to. He will know only suffering and pain for your meddling," Acnologia smirked back at the furious sea goddess.

"You cannot hide them in your waters forever Juvia, and when they're in my sight... I will make them suffer," Acnologia purred taking the small victory despite his overwhelming loss.

Juvia let out a scream of rage, only to strike at nothing as the god of war made his retreat.

The goddess of the sea fell to her knees, gathering her beloved into her arms so she could weep over his body. She cradled his head to her lap, her grief over his loss making her tides rage and waves lash.

She was blind to all things except her pain, staying there long after the ships flames burned themselves out and sank under her waves. Natsu's body, forever changed, dropping to the ocean floor.

* * *

 _ **This chapter updates every Wednesday and Sunday! Stay tuned everyone!**_

 _ **Same rules as before, 30 reviews gets you a sneak for the next chapter!**_


	2. Filibustier

**Hey guys~! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! No announcements this chapter, so I will let you all get on with enjoying the story!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **Flibustier**_

 _Pirates of the Golden Age_

* * *

 _ **400 years later**_

Deep, deep in the ocean blue laughter echoed around ivory walls. On the ocean floor stood a magnificent palace, home to a royal family of merfolk.

A blur of pink and red shot past a thick column, a black blur following close behind and shouting incoherent protests.

"Natsu! Wait!"

"Come on Zeref you slowsnail! We're going to be late!" Natsu laughed in response. He paused only long enough to wait for his companion, a powerful red tail flexing from his waist down. His eyes flashing with humor as he flicked his tail back and forth against the water currents.

"Natsu you're a prince, and I'm the king. We can't be acting like a bunch of guppies! We aren't kids!" Zeref protested as he caught up to the other.

"Well I can't ever remember being a kid bro, so I gotta make do wherever I can!" Natsu laughed, his tail flicking up to slap his brother in the face.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!" Zeref growled, and pounced on his adopted brother. An action that resulted in howls of delight from Natsu and a rather comical floating ball of limbs and tail.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu cackled tauntingly as he wrestled with his brother, the need to hurry immediately forgotten by the more demanding need to win. However, before Zeref could reply a smaller white tail knocked them both across the head.

The pair looked up to find the queen floating there with a stern expression that was utterly spoiled by the way her lips kept twitching, "Would you two cut it out? We're going to be late to the festival opening!"

"Sorry Mavis!" Natsu grinned, not looking at all repentant. Particularly over how ruffled his brother now looked.

Mavis rolled her eyes and huffed slightly as she helped Zeref tidy up, "You two are so alike you really should've been born brothers!"

Natsu's grin just widened. Zeref had been his one constant since that day centuries ago when he'd awoken in the palace's medical wing without any memory of who he was, where he'd come from, or how he'd gotten there. The sea king had been with him through the shock of his amnesia, and the even bigger shock of what he had been when his heritage had been discovered.

Prince Natsu. Son of the fire dragon king Igneel.

He still didn't remember much about it honestly, but it had been pretty hard to deny when the great red dragon had landed on the shore nearest the palace and requested an audience to see his son. It had been even harder to deny when the moment he'd laid eyes on Igneel he'd happily whined out a greeting no ordinary throat could make.

That had been when he'd learned what he was, and how, improbably, he'd been saved by the sea goddess Juvia. It had also been the moment when Zeref, who had already become a friend, had declared that no matter how it had happened Natsu was now as much his brother as the dragon's son, and would be made eternally welcome in the sea kingdom.

The anniversary of which was today. And was the whole point of the festival celebrating the alliance between dragons and merfolk they were now late to.

He glanced up towards the surface, suddenly aching to see his father, and flicked his tail impatiently, "C'mon you two! Hurry up!"

"Alright! Alright!" Zeref laughed, taking his wife's hand as they zoomed up to the surface as quickly as they could. Accompanied by a number of Zeref's other laughing subjects eager to enjoy the festivities.

Natsu's head burst the surface, his expression bursting into a wide smile as he caught sight of the cove where a massive dragon was seated with groups of others of a variety of colors. Kicking his powerful tail, Natsu made his way over to the fire dragon king and lifted his arms. Igneel let out a booming laugh, dipping his massive head into the water where Natsu's arms grasped around his snout and lifted the merman clear of the water.

Natsu laughed in glee over being brought wholly into the warmth of the sun. His tail glimmered with dark ruby scales, patterned in intricate waves with darker ones. It looked almost like a living flame the way it kicked through the air, which wasn't helped by the way Natsu took in a deep breath and flames burst out from his mouth.

Zeref and Mavis joined them at the surface, smiling as they watched Natsu laugh with his father while they approached the shore. As they did, several of the other dragons dipped their heads obligingly to help lift their watery visitors up onto the shore, and once they did it wasn't long before their tails began to dry and flake away, exposing very human looking legs.

Natsu's tail, however, remained the same. It had since the beginning. The merfolk magic that allowed his adopted family to walk on land simly did not work for him.

The cackling prince didn't seem to mind though. Even as his tail dried out, he stretched out from his perch on his father's head to enjoy the festival with his family and nest. But despite his joy, there was an aching hollow sensation in his chest. One he had difficulty ignoring.

Whenever he saw the sun or the night sky, that feeling returned. It was an aching pain near his heart, constantly throbbing as if never whole.

He ached to go find the missing piece of himself, often wondering if his missing memories held the key. Sometimes he wished he could find Juvia herself and ask her about it, but since the day she'd saved him four hundred years ago she had made her presence scarce.

He often wondered why, but all he could glean from Zeref and the chronicles of the time was that for a time the goddess had been so full of joy and light that for months at a time her seas had sparkled and not so much as a single gray cloud could be seen. However, those days were now long gone, and more often than not the sea was dark and forbidding outside of the places the locals worked to keep light. If it was a reflection of her mood, it was a telling one.

And one that left him feeling a guilty twinge in his chest.

He blinked a little as a movement of bright white scales crossed his vision, pulling him out of his reverie.

"You're looking particularly vacant today brother." Sting rumbled teasingly, "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Oh nothing special." Natsu grinned back, "Just the way Rogue won your last match by sitting on you!" His grin turned wicked, "I still remember the squeak you made!"

"I did not squeak!" Sting huffed indignantly while Rogue snorted out a laugh.

"Yes you did." The dark dragon smirked, "I remember it too."

Igneel rumbled out a laugh as the three nestmates began arguing about it and looked at Zeref, "I fear food will be their only distraction now."

"Food?" Natsu perked up at once, instantly distracted, "Aw man... tell me you brought some human food today?"

Zeref snorted and rolled his eyes, "You would know we did if you'd bothered to pay attention in our council meetings for the last three moons."

That sent Igneel and the other dragons chuckling, but Natsu was no longer paying attention. A movement in the distance had caught his eye as he'd shifted position, "What... is that?"

The question caught Rogue's attention and the shadow dragon shifted for a closer look, "Looks like a human ship." He replied with a shrug, "Not a very big one."

No, it wasn't. But somehow that didn't make Natsu relax at all.

He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the size of the ship, the shape of her sails, and the way she glided through the water had his gut screaming at him. Something was very, very wrong.

A flash of memory invaded his sight for a moment. Of a beautiful ship, and a hand, his own, grasping the rigging as he hollered in joy. However, before he could do more than grasp the memory the ship shifted and the feeling in Natsu's gut tightened.

"We have to leave!" He cried to the others, "Something's wrong!"

"Natsu, it's just a pleasure ship that wandered into these waters." Zeref chided lightly, "That happens from time to time. Don't worry about it."

The feeling wouldn't go away despite Zeref's assurances though and Natsu desperately scrambled through his memories as his father turned away from the sea after depositing Natsu on some rocks on shore. His tail flopped uncomfortably and his fingers flexed.

No memories would come though and Natsu stared out at the sea, assessing the small ship. No doubt the others weren't concerned. Even if it did pose a threat, the dragons could crush it. And if not the mermaids would use their magic on it to keep it at bay.

 _But that won't work._

Small ship, quick and speedy, capable of making sharp turns. It was a vessel made for pursuit and battle. Magical defenses and offenses to neutralize enemy spells.

Small and uniform which meant...

"It travels in a fleet!" Natsu shouted, just as a small battalion of similar ships crept up from where they were hidden by the coves natural cover.

The ships opened fire on those gathered, Natsu letting out a shout as a metal net locked itself around him and he was dragged by a heavy chain away from the others.

Thick looking harpoons were aimed at the dragons, meant to damage their wings and force them to the ground while Zeref and Mavis were forced into the water to try and free Natsu.

Natsu roared furious jets of flames into the netting, digging his fingers into the special fibers that refused to melt. He used as much of his strength as he could, but they wouldn't yield. Roaring in rage, he was dragged through the water and slammed into the side of the sleek ship. Jostled, and head pounding, he almost didn't notice his brother's glowing red eyes as he summoned the pitch darkness of his magic.

He and Mavis raced towards the ship, but they were too late as Natsu was reeled up onto the deck and unfamiliar hands began to grasp at his body.

"Let me go! I'll fry ya!" Natsu snarled out a flame to set the man touching him on fire. It merely glanced off his clothing though, inhibited by the net.

"Looks like we've got a live one boys!" A rough voice cackled, "Let's be sure and take _real_ good care of him!"

Natsu struggled against the metal net a little more, but there must've been some sort of enchantment on it because all he succeeded in doing was flopping over by the guard rail in time to watch the surprised dragons rally and Igneel turn the remaining ships into torches. He watched as his furious brother finally swim to a halt, gasping for air as the ship did what it did best and sped out of range, and fleetingly met Zeref's gaze.

It was a gaze that promised retribution and rescue, but though Natsu knew Zeref would keep his promise it was little consolation as he was hauled roughly away from the rail.

He could only pray to Juvia, or any gods that would listen, that he survived whatever his captors had planned long enough to be rescued. Or escape.

-::-

Several days sail from Natsu, a small blue haired bookish looking woman looked up alertly from where she'd been pouring over maps and navigation charts.

"Something interesting Levy?" A blond asked curiously, looking up from where she'd been writing in her log.

Levy flushed a little and shook her head, "No Captain." She replied a tad sheepishly, "Just thought I heard something strange."

Her captain, the fearsome Lucy Heartfilia, snorted a little and glanced wryly up at the ceiling where they could hear clomping and a male voice shouting orders among the myriad other sounds of the ship.

"All things considered I should probably consider it a miracle we can hear anything over this noise." She grinned, "Never mind figments of our imagination."

She closed her book and carefully tucked away her quill and ink before standing, "C'mon. Let's go check on the ship before Gray shouts himself hoarse again."

"Right," Levy smiled at her captain and stood up after her. She scooped a compass up and stuck her tongue out to mark out the next paths for them to take, "Alright our route is planned for the trade port..."

"But captain, I was wondering..." Levy started, unsure how to broach the topic. She bit her bottom lip as Lucy's attention fell to her, calm and patient.

"There's a path we can take that will go right by the library and temple of the goddess of knowledge and navigation," she gave Lucy a hopeful smile, "I was wondering if I could go pray there, it's right on our way if we change our course a little!"

"It's a little out of the way, but we have the rations to make the stop, I'll be keeping on the ship with Gray though if you don't mind, the seas haven't been kind and I'm concerned we'll run into a crew looking to disrupt us," Lucy smiled at her, "the crew will be happy for a bit of shore leave."

"Awe Lu, I bet everything will be safe! What could go wrong? It's an island with the worlds largest collection of knowledge," Levy practically drooled, a dopey smile drifting over her face.

"Should I extend the shore leave to give ya a lil' time alone with your library?" Lucy smirked at Levy who went red faced at the implication.

"Gods only know Ive seen that look on your face when you're chasing after Gajeel in his forge," Lucy snorted at her, "I'm actually surprised you want to make a pit stop instead of going directly to him. It's been a good while since you last saw him."

Levy sighed and tapped her fingertips together, "I know, but I'm hoping to get a scroll for him..." She mumbled.

Lucy let out a loud "aweee" and hugged her navigator before dragging her up to the deck.

"Alright ya bilge rats!" Lucy called out to her crew, causing he chaos onboard to come to a halt, "Our beloved navigator is on a noble quest for the sake of love!"

The cheers and whoops chorused back at them and Lucy let out a cheerful giggle at the murderous expression on Levy's face.

"Let's set sail! Gray?" She called up.

"Aye captain?" Gray remained where he was manning the helm, cool eyes drifting down towards the two women. He was smirking at Levy, clearly amused even if he didn't show it.

"Set sail to Crocus, we're going to get some shore leave!" Lucy crowed, causing her crew to practically scream in joy.

Lucy grinned a little as Gray snapped to and expertly twirled the helm, but there was no mistaking the look of satisfaction on his face. Whether he would admit it or not, he was clearly pleased with the idea, and was probably already plotting the letters he was going to write to his family back in the mountains.

She was just glad that they could afford to make the stop. The pickings had been slim as of late, and though they weren't shy of money by any means if they didn't find a nice fat merchant ship in the relatively near future there would be problems.

She knew it was, in part, the season. The sea goddess had been relentless this year, and a number of folks had been left in dire straits thanks to the hurricanes that had torn through all season long.

The relief ships had been moving fast and furious as a result. Prime pickings one would say, but she'd declared they would not line their pockets at the expense of some poor bastard's suffering.

The only ones _she_ wanted to see pinched where it hurt were the fat cats like her bastard father.

She shook off the thought of him before it could properly take hold and began moving around the deck on inspection.

The Fairy Tail was a beautiful ship, modeled and christened after the depictions Levy had found of the ship of the most famous of ancient pirate kings, and Lucy was proud to see her gleaming from port to stern.

There was certainly no other ship like her in the modern era.

A fact that Lucy thought was rather a shame as it seemed the ancient shipwrights had some rather ingenious ideas, and combined with modern magic The Fairy Tail was fast and agile enough there were times Lucy swore she could feel her flying.

Lucy took her spot next to Gray who steered with quiet and resolve. Her first mate insisted his life was cursed, a fact Lucy could easily relate to, and many times had offered to take himself away from her ship. But Lucy had refused each time. She had learned his story early on, and knew he only found peace while at sea. Which was something else they had in common.

And the sea truly loved him. Even at its worst storms, he was the only one Lucy trusted to steer her beloved ship. Even over herself. He just instinctively knew the ocean better than anyone she had seen. Through the thickest tempest to the calmest of sails, he could do them all.

And though no one else could claim his mystic connection to the sea and her goddess, everyone on the Fairy Tail ship knew bad luck and misfortune of some kind. However when they were all together, it seemed to negate all the bad in their lives. Something she would not deprive anyone.

Even when the bad luck caught up with them, Lucy knew they would overcome it without fail.

After all, it was just another adventure for them.

And mundane as it seemed, visiting Crocus was no exception. Because if there was one thing she'd learned over the years it was to _always_ expect the unexpected with Fairy Tail.

She had no idea how prophetic her philosophy would turn out to be.

-::-

On a ship traveling directly on Fairy Tail's route, Natsu shivered, his body weak as he forced himself to flip onto his back. He moaned quietly in the back of his throat, tasting blood on his tongue.

He needed water, desperately.

They, his tormenters, had grudgingly given him a few sips of salt water after fresh water had been violently rejected. But they still limited his exposure for fear of strengthening him too much. They didn't want to kill him, but they had to keep him dried out so he couldn't use his magic. Of course, they didn't know his magic made the problem even worse.

Fire had a tendency of drying him out faster, and so it made him unable to use his magic at all when he had so little water in him. The irony was not lost on him. Though it did little to help lift his spirits.

They had been fascinated with him. Half dragon and half merman, apparently none like him existed. They had taken to pulling out his fangs, and they had been pleased when they saw how quickly they grew back, but that had been nothing to his tail. His tail had been scraped raw, scales plucked off and collected in jars to grind down into love potions and sold for profit.

They also grew back of course, but scales took a little longer to return, and his tail wasn't being given an opportunity to heal. A fact that was brought home to him every time he moved and a fresh wave of agony lanced up his spine.

Not that he expected they would give him time to heal. They'd made it very clear they fully intended to harvest him like an oyster, and only when he'd been wrung dry would they let him die. And even then they'd probably harvest his bones or something.

Miserable, and in pain, he tried to resist the urge to move into a more comfortable position too much. He'd learned the hard way over the past few days that aside from the pain, motion meant his captors would notice and decide that if he was lively enough to move then he was ready for another round of harvesting.

As it was, he had his eyes screwed shut against the pitiless glare of the sun, and as such missed the first glimpse of another ship approaching.

The sound of an alert being called and people rushing around him was much harder to miss however. He cracked his eyes open, wincing at how much the glare seemed to exacerbate his hurts, and watched blearily as the humans rushed around, drawing weapons and preparing for battle.

He wasn't able to follow it for long however. His head was pounding, and it was hard just propping himself up as much as he was. Making sense of the shouted orders was beyond him.

He watched dazedly as the invaders, who could only be pirates, launched their attack, and felt a dark surge of pleasure as several of his captors were immediately cut down when the first cannonball struck. He quickly lost track of the battle after that though. All he could catch were random flashes of movement and the sound of metal clanging.

The time slipped by crazily, and he thought vaguely that he must've blacked out at one point because the next thing he knew the battle was over and a worried looking female face was staring at him.

"He's badly hurt!" She exclaimed, and for reasons he couldn't fathom his heart clenched tightly at the sight of her blond hair. Who was this woman? He was certain he didn't know her, and yet...

He reached out to her, not certain what he was doing, and felt a surge of warmth when she grasped his hand in hers.

"Stay with us." She encouraged, "It's going to be okay. There's an island not far from here where we can tend your wounds. Just hang on a little longer."

Her voice was as sweet as a sirens, but not even it's pull could stop Natsu from succumbing to the darkness encroaching his vision. Blackness cloaked his senses and robbed him of the woman invading his sight.

As much as he tried to resist it though, he was swept under the current before he could stop it.

* * *

 _ **And that's chapter 1! I gotta say we are amazed and thrilled by the response we got on our prologue! I'm super excited by how pumped you all are for this story, and as a reward for your many responses you get an extra long preview! enjoy my loves and we'll see you again on Sunday! :)**_

 _Lucy's expression cleared, and though it looked like she wanted to ask for details she instead reached for an apple and held it up, "Would you like one?"_

 _Natsu's expression lit up, and she laughed a little as she tossed it into his tank. However, the merman had done little more than grasp his treat before Gray came crashing into the room._

 _"Captain!" He cried in alarm, "There's a whole host of merpeople off the port bow, and none of them look friendly!"_

 _All of a sudden there was a massive lurch in the ship, sending Lucy crashing against Natsu's tank, and screams erupted on deck._

 _"What the-?" Lucy gasped as she tried to find her balance only to pale as cries of 'Kraken!' filtered down, "You've got to be kidding me!"_

 _"Lucy wait!" Natsu called as she made to dash out with Gray, "Release me!"_

 _"What?" Lucy exclaimed, "Natsu we're under attack!"_

 _"I know." Natsu replied, his tail flicking urgently, "But you gotta listen to me! My brother's been looking for me since I was captured. He's the only one who could command a kraken like that! Please. Get me in the water. I can explain things to him."_

 _Gray stared at him incredulously, "Your brother commands a kraken? But the only one who can do that is the Sea King of Alvarez!" His eyes widened in shock as Natsu's serious expression didn't flicker, "You're **Prince** Natsu?!"_


	3. Parley

**YO! Mslead here for your Sunday update! Ya'll are so impatient for your answers, but you'll find out all our secrets soon. Muahaha. Anyway, I want to give Sorcerer Weekly a special shout out for basically reading along with the story as we wrote it and giving input along the way. Also thank you so much for your beautiful fanart which is the cover of our fic! Show her some love!  
**

 **Everyone check it out, replace periods:** _sorcerer-weekly (X ) tumblr ( X) com/post/170138219755/sorcerer-weekly-ahhh-pirates-and-mermaidsand_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ **Parley**_

 _A conference or discussion between opposing sides during a dispute, especially when attempting a truce, originating from the French, "parler," meaning "to speak."_

* * *

Lucy had to say she was not a stranger to the oddities of the sea, however she was amazed by the secrets it still had left to be discovered.

She watched the large tank of water currently standing tall in her quarters with its strange contents. It was filled to the brim with salt water, and while that alone might have been odd it spoke nothing about the man who was resting inside.

The discovery of the merman aboard the enemy pirate ship had been astounding, especially one who seemed unable to gain legs while dry and on land. To her knowledge, the legend of the merfolk said the blessings of the Tempest allowed her children to walk on land, unrestricted by her borders. However as this was the first time she had ever seen a merman out of water before, her knowledge was limited. She had never seen anything like him before.

The merfolk were notoriously private, similar to the dragons who were thought only to be legends. The mermen and maids that haunted the seas were known for their voices and the allure they had in seducing pirates with their songs.

Still they stayed to themselves, never wanting to be caught in human nets...

The merman they found was bloody and pale, breathing ragged from the lack of moisture. It couldn't have been good for him to be as dehydrated as he was. The man looked like he was on the brink of death, which spoke volumes on his treatment. Merfolk were sturdy creatures, as they had to be able to swim comfortably under the crushing pressure of the ocean. They held mysterious magics, and were believed to be made from magic themselves. If the way this man's tail was scraped up was any indication, the pirates they attacked believed that rumor as well.

Lucy had been horrified at the sight of the creature so beaten and torn. He looked like he was strong, but she wondered why he was unable to stand on legs. The legend of mermaids spoke contrary to what she was currently seeing from him.

She pressed her palm against the glass, looking at the healthier color in his cheeks and the way his healing tail twitched in the swirling waves of the tank.

"How is he?"

Lucy turned at the soft voice and looked up to find Gray and Levy both standing there, concern on their faces.

"I'm not sure." She admitted quietly, "He seems to be healing, but he hasn't woken up yet."

"The salt water will help." Levy assured her, "And once we reach the Navigator's temple we can help more. The goddess has a friendly relationship with the merfolk and will help protect him."

"I hope so." Lucy sighed fervently, "Though I'm more worried about contacting his people once we get there. He may need healing of some kind, and we don't know enough about his kind to help."

Levy smiled and laid a reassuring hand on her arm, "It'll be alright Lu. We'll figure it out. And anyway, our new friend looks tough enough. I'm sure he'll pull through fine."

"And besides." Gray spoke up, "If the goddess is friendly with his kind maybe her priests have a way of contacting his kin."

Lucy smiled and relaxed a little, "I hadn't thought of that. If nothing else maybe they can send Juvia a prayer to help." She glanced at the tank, "In the meantime, maybe we should see if we can catch a few fish or something for him? If he wakes up he's sure to be hungry, and I'm not sure mermen can eat human food."

"Consider it done Captain." Gray smirked, "With your permission we'll anchor for the night so Mira and Lisanna can try their luck. As long as the wind keeps blowing like this we shouldn't lose much time to the temple."

Lucy nodded, "Do it. Make sure the night watch is keeping a sharp eye on it though. The last thing I want is for us to be caught in dead water. If it's a choice between our friend here trying to choke down salted fish and getting trapped, I'll take the fish from stores myself."

Gray nodded sharply and headed back out, though not without a lingering back look at the still sleeping merman. Levy smiled confidently at Lucy, and followed Gray out leaving Lucy alone with her strange guest.

A guest who had his eyes open as soon as he was left alone with her. He stared at her.

Had Lucy been a little less sea hardened, she might have screamed at the sight of those sharp eyes watching her through the glass.

As it stood though, his unnerving gaze followed her, shifting to straighten up in the water. He was tall with his tail, ruby scales catching light as he moved towards the glass. She could see where they were growing back, smoothing over the patches of raw areas and glistening like gems.

Slow, he almost hesitated in his movements before lifting his hand and resting it on the surface of the glass just where Lucy's hand still remained. His touch warmed the glass from the inside, enough she could almost imagine feeling his hand through the thin barrier.

Lucy's breath caught at the merman's cautious movements. Her eyes followed him and he moved closer, almost pressing his face to the glass as he looked at her with an intensity that should have freaked her out.

"I eat human food," he said, answering her question from before. Lucy was hardly able to wrap her mind around the thought, because at once something inside her melted at the sound of his voice.

It really was as breathtaking as the legends made it out to seem. The silky tenor of his voice both somehow smooth and rough around the edges. It seemed impossible for both to exist, but Lucy was amazed.

"What's your name?" He asked with his own poorly hidden fascination, another hand drifting to the glass to stroke across the glossy surface.

"Lucy," She responded but remembered herself and shook her head to break free of the spell in his voice, " _Captain_ Lucy Heartfilia."

"Ah, hello _Captain_ Lucy," The merman tested out her name on his tongue. The was he said it though made her imagine it was rolling across his tongue, flicking careful with the taste of her name soaking his palate. There was certainly something ethereal about the way he spoke her name, almost a sense of familiarity that burned into her soul as if greeting an old friend. The allure of the merfolk was truly a powerful thing.

"I'm Natsu," he introduced himself and smiled at her, opening up his face to something much broader, "did you rescue me?"

Lucy smiled back at him, something in her responding happily to the honest joy on his face, and nodded, "After we found you on the other ship we discovered a bunch of tanks like this one below decks." She gestured vaguely towards his tank, "We were able to set it up and fill it for you. That was the better part of ten hours ago."

Natsu's sincere smile widened, "Thank you for that." He told her with trust it seemed odd for him to have in her, "Where are we going now?"

Lucy pulled her desk chair closer and sat down, deciding she might as well get comfortable while they talked.

"The great library at Crocus." She replied, and waved at his frown, "I know it's heavily populated by humans, but I promise we'll keep you safe. My cartographer Levy is devoted to the goddess of knowledge and navigation, and the priests and priestesses there all know her well. If we're fortunate we'll be able to get them to help us."

Natsu seemed to consider that and nodded as he settled next to her, looking for all the world like he would cuddle up to her if given the chance, "What happens if they can't?"

Lucy shrugged a little, "I'm not sure." She admitted honestly, "I'm leery about just turning you loose while you're recovering, and I don't know how to contact your people."

Natsu hummed thoughtfully, "I may be able to help there." He finally replied, "But I'll wait to see what your temple friends can do first, it's been a very long time since I've been around friendly humans," He grinned as he relaxed a little.

"So tell me about your ship?" He asked hopefully, "I didn't exactly get a good look at her before."

"Well I don't imagine you'll be doin' a lot of walking around to see for yourself, and I'd hate to spoil the surprise by just _telling_ how great my ship is," Lucy grinned at the merman. He really did seem to have a playful nature when he wasn't being filleted.

Natsu for his part settled down onto the bottom of his tank, unable to look away from the woman in front of him. It was hard to explain the feeling he held in his chest, and logically he knew he should be more cautious around humans after being tortured and harvested by pirates. However he couldn't shake the feeling that dug at him.

It trusted her so willingly, and while Zeref and Igneel always mentioned how foolish it was for Natsu to befriend his enemies and forgive them, his trust was a little harder to win.

She had stated good intentions for him, and Natsu took her completely at her word.

Something in him felt like it had filled. Like a space was closed for the first time he could remember.

"At least tell me your ships name!" Natsu pressed his entire face against the glass and made an obnoxious expression that made the captain snort in disbelief at his silliness.

"Human ships make me sick, when I was onboard that pirate vessel that captured me I could barely keep down the sips of water they gave me," Natsu groaned at the memory.

"Our ship is very well designed to counteract things like motion sickness, we have a special lacrima on board particularly for that," Lucy smiled at the merman, "Her name is Fairy Tail, and she's the gem of the sea."

Natsu blinked, his breath catching and in a moment the smile slid off his face. He didn't know why, but the name... it meant something to him.

A vague memory of a man, whose face was obscured by the fog of memory floated to his mind's eye. Natsu got the impression he was large and imposing, metal glittering along his arms. But his odd, memorable laughter rang in Natsu's head, " _she's a pretty one cap'n. I'll make her the fastest the sea has ever seen!"_

It was gone in a flash, leaving that ache behind he always felt when there was a trickle of memory that he could never explain.

He looked around himself, realizing he felt a sense of unknown familiarity with these surroundings.

"Natsu?" Lucy's words burst into his mind, "Are you concerned that we're pirates?"

Natsu blinked at the odd question and shook his head, "no? Why would I?" A smile broadened his face again and he straightened, putting his fragmented memories to the back of his mind, "I think pirates are spectacular!"

Lucy smiled at that, "I'm glad to hear it." She replied, "Though that does leave me wondering what had you frowning so a moment ago."

Natsu flushed a little as he belatedly realized what that must've looked like to Lucy, "Ah, it's nothing related to you." He assured her, "Honest. Something you said just sparked a memory is all."

Lucy's expression cleared, and though it looked like she wanted to ask for details she instead reached for an apple and held it up, "Would you like one?"

Natsu's expression lit up, and she laughed a little as she tossed it into his tank. However, the merman had done little more than grasp his treat before Gray came crashing into the room.

"Captain!" He cried in alarm, "There's a whole host of merpeople off the port bow, and none of them look friendly!"

All of a sudden there was a massive lurch in the ship, sending Lucy crashing against Natsu's tank, and screams erupted on deck.

"What the-?" Lucy gasped as she tried to find her balance only to pale as cries of 'Kraken!' filtered down, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Lucy wait!" Natsu called as she made to dash out with Gray, "Release me!"

"What?" Lucy exclaimed, "Natsu we're under attack!"

"I know." Natsu replied, his tail flicking urgently, "But you gotta listen to me! My brother's been looking for me since I was captured. He's the only one who could command a kraken like that! Please. Get me in the water. I can explain things to him."

Gray stared at him incredulously, "Your brother commands a kraken? But the only one who can do that is the Sea King of Alvarez!" His eyes widened in shock as Natsu's serious expression didn't flicker, "You're _Prince_ Natsu?!"

Lucy gaped at him for a moment, but another rock galvanized her into action, "Alright, we can be impressed with your title later. Gray! Get some of the others! Help me get this thing moving!"

Natsu yelped as Lucy's command was followed. Whether it was by her firm orders or by the fear induced by a giant squid, Natsu was amazed by how quickly they filed in to hoist his tank upright and out onto the deck.

Outside was chaos. The tentacles wrapped around the ship, it's wood screaming in protest over the rough treatment. Natsu knew it was only a warning squeeze. A kraken was powerful enough to snap a normal ship in half like a twig. Although Natsu suspected this may not have been a normal ship.

He didn't have time to admire the icy tentacles wrapping around the ship. Lucy's crew promptly slid him tank and all right against the rails. A large man used a considerable amount of strength to hoist his heavy tank upright, and Natsu yelped when he was poured out.

He hit the water without grace, groaning in pain at the impact it had on his tail. Natsu didn't have time to orient himself as friendly hands grasped at him. He was immediately swarmed by mermaids and men, each one clearly intending to pull him away from the supposedly dangerous ship.

"Wait!" He shouted, disoriented as he looked around for his brother.

He searched the waters for the darkest spot of gathering magic, knowing his brother could reach into the crushing pressure of the abyssal trench to use its force to scuttle the ship.

He spotted it at the helm and broke free from the restraining hands, using the reserves of his strength to rip off their hands. He jettisoned himself to the helm, and not thinking twice he threw himself in front of the ship.

Zeref, who had been in the middle of lifting his black trident to drive into the ship, froze with his weapon an inch from Natsu's face.

"Natsu!" He yelped in mingled alarm and relief, and the weapon made a hasty retreat, "How did you-? No never mind that. What are you doing? Get out of the way!"

"Not happening brother." Nastu growled firmly, "You're attacking the wrong ship. These pirates saved me from the ones that captured me."

"What?" Zeref exclaimed, and Natsu swam a little closer. His tail still hurt, badly, but the salt water gently massaging it was helping.

"It's true brother." He replied, "These pirates raided the ship that was holding me."

Zeref's expression darkened, his eyes sweeping over Natsu's various injuries. They lingered over his tail, rage coloring his face, "Your tail Natsu, it's been scraped raw."

It was perhaps a thing of vanity, but Natsu swallowed and nodded. For the merfolk, their brightly flashing tails were often a sign of beauty and class. Dragons recovered quickly, scales shedding off naturally, however for a normal mermaid this would have been a permanently disfiguring attack. They both knew that, as it stood, there might be some lingering scars that would create an interesting striping over his tail.

"No doubt they were _also_ planning to profit off your torment as well." He growled, "We'll show them what happens if they take even one of us!"

Natsu shook his head, "No Zeref! They weren't!" He insisted, "If they'd planned to do that then they could've left me as I was. But they didn't. Captain Lucy got a tank set up for me. So I could rest and heal. She was afraid that if she turned me loose with my injuries I would've been killed."

Which, he probably would've. Merfolk were powerful, but he'd been unconscious and badly wounded at the time. Sharks probably would've been the least of his worries.

Zeref frowned thoughtfully, an assessing eye running over Natsu. No doubt drawing similar conclusions.

"So what were they going to do with you? Surely they didn't mean to keep you."

Natsu smiled, the knot of anxiety in his chest relaxing a little, "They were planning to take me to Crocus and ask for help from the Scholasticate. They didn't know how to contact you, and thought maybe they would know."

A story made much more believable now that he was back in the sea. His directional sense told him that Crocus was only a day or so away, and there were no other islands or other places they might stop nearby. The knot in his chest loosened a little more. He'd believed Lucy, but the confirmation was nice.

"Call off the warriors Zeref," Natsu demanded, his hand raising to settle on Zeref's wrist, "please. I owe them my life."

Zeref sighed, lowering his weapons and lifting a fist to hold back the rage of his fighters. A ripple of magic pulsed through the water, signaling for them to cease their attacks.

"Invel, release the ship," he ordered his pet, watching as the kraken gave Zeref a flat glare before unraveling itself and sinking down into the ocean.

"Let me apologize to your saviors," Zeref nodded at Natsu, lifting his trident once again. This time a jet of water rushed up around them, this time hurtling both Natsu and Zeref to the surface.

Zeref sailed upwards and landed right in the deck of Lucy's ship, the red in his eyes having faded back into their natural dark black. It took him a moment, but he stood among them with human legs, while Natsu drifted in the slipstream Zefer kept floating next to the ship.

Zeref was immediately surrounded by the crew, cautious over having just been attacked. Natsu watched as Lucy came back into view, heeled boots clicking with each stride as she made her way closer to their attacker.

"You're King Zeref of the Alvarez," Lucy noted. Natsu was interested to see that while her tone and eyes were respectful, she didn't cower away or immediately begin to grovel to his brother. And why should she? She had done nothing wrong.

"I am," Zeref acknowledged her as the captain with a nod. If he was surprised there was a woman manning the ship, he didn't comment on it. No doubt he had learned better thanks to Mavis' own prowess as his general.

"You are the captain of the Fairy Tail," Zeref inclined his head, "we've heard stories of your exploits even under the sea."

"We have?" Natsu asked, poking his head from the water and earning him an irritated glance from both his brother and Lucy.

"Forgive him, my brother lives inside a clam," Zeref raised his fist over his chest and bowed his head, "and forgive me as well. You saved his life and I attacked you unknowingly. I apologize for that, when I should be thanking you instead."

Lucy's lips twitched a little, "I suppose I can't entirely fault you for that all things considered your Highness." She replied with only a faint trace of irony, "I hope that from now on you'll do us the courtesy of asking before attacking? We're not interested in conflict with you or yours if it can be avoided."

Zeref lifted his head and smiled a little, "Of course." He agreed, "I'll make certain your ship is known and should you ever require safe passage through our waters you shall have it."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up, and a truly delighted smile lit her face, "Now _that_ is a compensation I cannot turn down!"

Natsu didn't blame her either. Humans sailed over merfolk waters all the time anyway, but they did so at their peril. It wasn't unusual for humans to encroach a little too closely, or offend in some way, and Zeref to retaliate. To offer Lucy and her crew guaranteed safety was a boon few could boast, and probably none in living human memory.

"It's the least I can do." Zeref replied serenely, "I would also extend an invitation for you and your crew to join us for a celebratory feast. Natsu may live in a clam, but he's much beloved by our people." His lips twitched a bit, "And my wife would be most put out if she did not get the chance to meet his rescuers."

Lucy looked a little taken aback by the invitation, "Your Majesty... I'm honored by the invitation, but I'm not certain such a gesture is warranted? We weren't looking for your brother when we raided the ship he was on. It was nothing more than an opportune moment. I'm pleased we were able to help, but the reality is far less heroic than it sounds."

Zeref's smile widened as his lingering uncertainty about this human settled, "And yet despite that, the thought to do anything other than help never entered your mind did it?" He asked softly, "You worked to save his life without hesitation and with much inconvenience to yourself."

"It was the right thing to do." Lucy replied, "We may be pirates, but we're not the sort to profit on an innocent's suffering."

There were nods of agreement all around, and Zeref inclined his head, "And that, dear lady, is why you are worthy of such a gesture. I do hope you'll accept it?"

Lucy smiled and her eyes flicked around to her crew, "Well, I'm pretty sure no one else can boast a feast with the Sea King." She grinned, "What say you?"

There were bellows of approval all around, and Lucy nodded at Zeref, "We would be honored to accept your invitation. Though, I should warn you that if your intended destination is far we'll need provisioning."

"Drop anchor," Zeref smirked at her, backing towards the railing where Natsu was picking at his ear. He was trying very hard to pretend he wasn't excited over his rescuers joining them for the feast. Although he supposed the original feast on his 'birthday' might have been old now.

Although he wouldn't have put it past his father to have preserved it.

Lucy's crew was just lucky Igneel hadn't been the one to search after him. Otherwise Natsu may not have had the chance to stop him. Dragons were a little on the death and destruction side of things at times. Hellfire quite literally had a tendency of raining down from above.

"You'll be taking the scenic route," Zeref continued, laughing at the somewhat puzzled expression on their faces when he beckoned for them to follow him over the railing.

"You can swim right?" Natsu called out to Lucy, "that would be pretty damn embarrassing for a pirate if you couldn't!"

"Of course we can! But we can't just leave the Fairy Tail here unguarded, it'll be raided!" Lucy protested.

Zeref snapped his fingers and two long ice, white tentacles rose up from the deep on command. He smile, calm and humored, "I believe you will find your ship in good hands."

"Yeah, eight of them," Gray muttered, unsure how he felt about leaving the squid in charge.

Levy elbowed him, and he shot her a grumpy look, "What?"

"Behave." Levy hissed, "The kraken won't harm the ship and is strong enough to turn any vessel that attacks into toothpicks."

"I just hope it doesn't get bored." Gray mumbled.

"It will be fine." Zeref called in amusement, "I assure you, and if by chance something does happen, I'll take full responsibility."

Gray grumbled a bit, but at Lucy's nod he sighed and walked over to the rail, "So where're we going anyway? Your undersea palace?"

Zeref laughed, and the sound sent a shiver of delight over them all, reminding them of his heritage, "You would hardly be comfortable there! Even with magic assisting you. No, we have a different destination in mind."

Lucy glanced at Natsu, who nodded encouragingly, and took a deep breath as she reached out and grasped his hand to step onto the waterspout. As soon as they touched, Lucy felt something like a spark shoot through their joined hands. Like an electric current soared from his touch right into her chest. A flush worked over the back of her neck and ears, unable to help but notice his grasp was strong and steady, allowing her an easy purchase onto the spout. She wobbled there for a moment, getting used to the strange sensation of _not_ falling or getting swept away, but after a moment the disorientation passed and she realized it was as steady under her feet as the deck of her ship.

She grinned at Natsu, a little startled by how warm his hand felt in hers even with water rushing around them, and looked back at her hesitating crew, "It's alright!" She called, "It's steady!"

One by one her crew warily followed her, the platform slowly expanding until they were all aboard, "Our lives are in your hands your majesty."

Zeref nodded, and Lucy barely had a moment to register the tingle of magic coursing over her before they were suddenly plunging towards the sea below. Something which should have alarmed any sailor worth their salt, strangely made her feel at peace. She could hear the roar of Natsu's laughter as they were swept away by mermaids.

* * *

 _ **You guys earned your sneak again this week. Remember 30 reviews equals a sneak peek. This fic updates every Wednesday and Sunday! See you guys soon!**_

* * *

 _At first she hadn't realized what she was looking at. The distant shapes moving around on the cliffs had been large, but she'd mistaken them for some kind of large lizard that was relatively common in the more tropical regions of the world. However, the closer they got the more she realized those weren't lizards. They were..._

 _"Dragons!"_

 _Lucy gaped at the sight of the enormous creatures swarming out of what she now realized were cave mouths. First merfolk and now a dragon's nest of all things? This day was getting weirder and weirder._

 _"Indeed." Zeref replied calmly as they rode closer to shore, "This is the home of the fire dragon king Igneel and his nest. They're close friends and allies of ours."_

 _"But... why bring us here?" Lucy asked, her nerves starting to climb a little, "And where is here anyway? I don't remember this island on the maps."_

 _Zeref smiled at her serenely, "That's because the island can't be found except by those who already know where it is. An ancient bit of magic done by Igneel himself several centuries ago to protect the nest."_

 _"I see," Lucy hesitated, aware Zeref had done nothing to answer her first question._

 _At least until Natsu broke away, surging to the shore with strong strikes of his tail, "dad!"_

 _'Dad,' was apparently a massive dragon._


	4. Shiver Me Timbers!

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! Not much to announce tonight, so I'll let you get on with the reading. Notes at the bottom as usual. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Shiver Me Timbers!**_

 _Something like, "Holy Cow!" a surprised or shocked expression_

* * *

Lucy let out a shout of surprise, but as they fell through the water it wasn't like dropping from a great height.

It was more like being sucked into a funnel and sliding down a slide. She was plunged into the water, Natsu's hand steadying her as they became submerged.

She struggled instinctively as the water closed over her, desperately trying to hold her breath until a hand slapped her back sharply causing her to gasp in surprise. She felt a moment of terror before realizing that she wasn't actually drowning. In fact, the water was as easy and normal to breathe as regular air, and slowly her heartbeat calmed as her crew was treated to the same process by Zeref's men.

"Apologies Captain." Zeref hold her, his voice sounding different, richer, underwater, "It was not my intent to frighten you that badly." He smiled a little sheepishly, "I sometimes forget that no matter how at ease in the water a human appears, they will instinctively react as any other land dweller faced with drowning. I assure you, the magic is quite powerful and will hold for far longer than our trip will take. You need not fear the depths here."

Lucy nodded, not quite sure what to say to that, and far too amazed by what she was seeing anyway.

It was hard to see underwater, but the magic cast by Zeref allowed her eyes to adjust enough to make out Natsu's shape just beside her. Gradually her depth of field increased as she looked around, seeing Zeref's warriors all around them along with the large shape of the Kraken guarding her ship.

"Whoa," She breathed, her voice coming out distorted.

Natsu laughed loud, the sound almost melodic over the way it caught in the water and rang in her ears. Her eyes drifted to him and he clicked his tongue, beckoning a dolphin nearby.

Many had begun to gather, drawn by the volume of the merfolk and Zeref's magic.

Natsu swam down to pluck a long trail of bushy seaweed from the watery ground, twisting it between his palms and forming a sort of reign. The dolphin clicked happily at Natsu and he laughed, smoothing his hand against the dolphins back.

"Hold this part," Natsu directed while the dolphin bit down on the loose ends, "your legs are weak little things, you won't get far trying to swim with those things."

"What about you?" Lucy asked him. Natsu stretched out and rubbed his aching tail.

"I've been cooped up in a tank or flat on the deck of a ship, I want to _swim_ ," Natsu smirked at her.

"And you will still have a dolphin on standby." Zeref said firmly as the rest of the crew were settled, "You're still injured brother, and I will not have Mavis or Igneel stripping my scales because you strained yourself."

Natsu had the grace to look embarrassed by Zeref's sharp reprimand, seeming to know better than to argue with him in the face of suffering the wrath of his sister-in-law. It was clear that despite his words, he did seem to be moving slower than the rest of his kin in the water. Perhaps better than Lucy and her other crewmates, but probably not by as wide a margin as would be normal.

The dolphin Lucy was holding onto chittered and clicked, and Zeref's expression softened, "Thank you my friend, but that won't be necessary. You're a strong swimmer, but there's no need for you to carry double when there are members of your pod free if my brother tires."

Lucy bit back a giggle at the sulky look Natsu gave his brother, but he didn't actually protest the arrangement. Which, she supposed, kind of proved the point altogether.

The sea king shot him a triumphant look and whistled out something that Lucy was positive no human voice could replicate. As one the group surged into motion and for a while she was far too busy clinging to her strange mount to think about anything else.

However, as she began to get used to the motion she started to look around curiously. They were in deep water of course. Even a day out from an island was more than enough to put them solidly in water that could hide all manner of things in its depths.

Strangely enough though, it was far emptier than she'd expected. At best she spotted clouds of krill or other small things here and there, and the odd flash of scales from a school of fish, but for the most part it was nothing but blue water as far as the eye could see. Certainly it didn't seem to contain the wealth of monsters all sailors, no matter how seasoned, were halfway convinced lurked just below the surface.

"Is it always this empty?" She asked in mild surprise, "Or are we keeping things at bay with Zeref's magic?"

Natsu burst into laughter next to her, "What? You didn't seriously think the sea was packed with monsters did you?"

"Maybe?" Lucy grumbled, blushing at his laughter. It only made the merman laugh harder and he clutched at his sides, rolling a bit through the water

"Are there humans crammed over every inch of land?" Natsu smirked at her, "there are places of empty spaces on land and the world is made mostly of water so the same can be expected here. The Tempest is one of the oldest goddesses because there is so much ocean, all life comes from water."

Lucy noted the respectful tone his voice took when he spoke of the mysterious goddess.

"I guess you're right, that makes sense," Lucy acknowledged the logic in his words. It was strange to expect so much bustle when most people were only gathered in cities and towns.

"Most sea serpents lurk near underwater volcanoes because they like the heat," Natsu grinned at her, "you'll find all sorts of creatures hiding in the seaweed and closer to the ground."

"The _scary_ monsters like to be down even further though, further down than anyone save the goddess herself or one of the sea kings can travel. The abyss is too much for anyone to handle," Natsu shivered.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked him, surprised by his reaction. She hadn't expected him to shy away from anything at all.

"The abyss will crack a normal human into pieces," Zeref explained, "I have power over it as I'm the king of this sea. The goddess decreed it so. It's where we believe she rests, in the darkness where no one can bother her."

"That sounds lonely," Gray spoke up, his eyes drifting down towards the caverns they passed over. There was darkness beyond his sight and it was clear he wondered what laid in the dark.

"It must be," Levy agreed with Gray, a sad smile on her face.

The topic trailed off after that, and Lucy couldn't help but observe her surroundings as they got closer to their destination.

Colorful coral and fish began to show up with more abundance. The water began to glitter and the seaweed grew lush and light.

The dolphins chirruped and broke the surface as they did so often for air, however this time they didn't submerge.

"We've arrived," Zeref smiled at them.

Lucy gasped a little at the sight that greeted her eyes.

They were floating in the middle of one of the largest, and most pristine, lagoons she'd ever seen. Sand so white and fine it looked like powdered sugar curved around in a crescent shape around the bend of the island. It looked at least a couple of miles long, and was lined with lush jungle at the back and rocks that turned into cliffs on the right.

It was incredible. Almost something straight out of a storybook.

Though, what was coming out of those cliffs was even more astonishing.

At first she hadn't realized what she was looking at. The distant shapes moving around on the cliffs had been large, but she'd mistaken them for some kind of large lizard that was relatively common in the more tropical regions of the world. However, the closer they got the more she realized those weren't lizards. They were...

"Dragons!"

Lucy gaped at the sight of the enormous creatures swarming out of what she now realized were cave mouths. First merfolk and now a dragon's nest of all things? This day was getting weirder and weirder.

"Indeed." Zeref replied calmly as they rode closer to shore, "This is the home of the fire dragon king Igneel and his nest. They're close friends and allies of ours."

"But... why bring us here?" Lucy asked, her nerves starting to climb a little, "And where is _here_ anyway? I don't remember this island on the maps."

Zeref smiled at her serenely, "That's because the island can't be found except by those who already know where it is. An ancient bit of magic done by Igneel himself several centuries ago to protect the nest."

"I see," Lucy hesitated, aware Zeref had done nothing to answer her first question.

At least until Natsu broke away, surging to the shore with strong strikes of his tail, "Dad!"

'Dad,' was apparently a massive dragon.

Lucy's jaw dropped at the sight of the large dragon approaching the excited merman, his large head dipping down to press his snout into Natsu's chest.

He let out a rough laugh, his arms wrapping right around his father's head while the dragon made a loud growl to show its pleasure.

"I see you've made yourself some friends on your latest adventure. You worried this old lizard sick you brat," Igneel rumbled, flopping Natsu backwards into the water. The merman let out a shriek of laughter and splashed clumsily.

"Sorry dad, let me introduce you!" Natsu turned towards the shocked humans, his smile sunny, "This is my father, the fire dragon king Igneel."

He gestured to Lucy, "This is Captain Lucy of the pirate ship Fairy Tail. They rescued me from the ship that captured me."

"Lucy, huh?" Igneel fixated lucy with a hard look as if weighing her honesty. His eyes held a deepness in them, as if he were seeing something in the captain he would not bring to the surface. Lucy was unnerved by the way Igneel looked at her, something almost like sadness reflected in his eyes.

His face quickly relaxed though and he bowed his great head, "Thank you for protecting my son. He is hard headed, but has always had a reputation for getting himself into trouble."

At Lucy's blank stare, Zeref snorted and swam closer, "Natsu was adopted from my family. He wasn't born a merman, but as part of the dragon kin. He had two legs, just like you."

"What? Really?" Cana asked him, her curiosity lighting her eyes. Natsu noticed that Levy nearby wasn't looking in his direction, despite how curious everyone else seemed to be "And do you know how you became a merman?"

Natsu shook his head at the directed question. His arms crossed and he sighed, "All I know for sure is that the goddess Juvia chose to save me one day. I don't know why or how, but I only remember bits and pieces of my old life as dragonkin."

Gray frowned deeply at that, "Something like that would need a serious sacrifice to the goddess."

"It certainly did." A new, female, voice sounded and they all looked over to where a light haired woman was wading out into the water where she promptly developed a tail and swam over to wrap her arms around Natsu in a tight hug.

Next to the pink haired merman she looked positively tiny, but there was no mistaking her power as she released him and swam over to Zeref. The sea king gave her a look that could only be described as besotted, and curled an arm around her waist.

"Captain Heartfilia, allow me to introduce my beloved wife Queen Mavis."

"The pleasure's mine your highness." Lucy replied, bobbing as best she could in an approximation of a curtsey.

"Please just call me Mavis!" The queen laughed, and elbowed her husband, "And you're being rude Zeref! Humans aren't meant to float around indefinitely! Isn't that why you brought them here?"

"Yes dear." Zeref grunted and signaled the dolphins.

Once they were safely on shore Mavis rejoined them and waved a hand at their clothes cleaning and drying them instantly, "That should be better now!" She exclaimed as a white dragoness transformed down into a regal looking woman, who promptly waded out into the shallows to inspect Natsu.

Lucy watched in amusement as less than thirty seconds later she smacked the merman over the head.

"Ow! Mom!" Natsu whined as he clutched his head, "That hurt!"

"That's the least of what you deserve for cavorting like a hatchling when you're injured!" The dragoness huffed indignantly, and shot a glare at Igneel, "And I'll not soon forgive you if you added to his injuries!"

Igneel immediately ducked his head and hastily scooped Natsu into his palm while the dragoness moved up beside him and began casting magic on him.

"The sky dragoness Grandine." Mavis giggled, "She's Igneel's wife and the dominant queen of the nest."

"What's she doing to him?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Healing him." Mavis replied simply, "Sky dragons are extraordinary healers. It goes with their element. If anyone can have Natsu put back together properly it will be her." She smiled assuringly at Lucy and looked up at Gray, "And as I was saying before, you're quite right. Whatever happened to Natsu would've required tremendous power. A power that could only be achieved through an equally powerful sacrifice."

She eyed him thoughtfully, "I'm impressed you know so much of the Lady Juvia."

Gray blushed a little and shrugged, "I love the sea." He admitted honestly, "I feel at home on it. It only makes sense to learn about its goddess."

Lucy, meanwhile, was eyeing the beach warily and halfway wondering if maybe she could slip back into the water with Natsu. She wasn't precisely superstitious about being on land, but there was no denying that _something_ always seemed to happen once she set foot on it. Her family curse, was a force to be reckoned with, and it always got worse on land.

"Whats with the face?" Natsu asked her from where he was draped in Igneel's massive foreclaw, picking up on her conflicted expression.

Lucy made her way to the edge of the beach, removing her boots and dipping her feet into the water. At once she felt better by its close proximity.

"I'm not making a face," Lucy denied.

"Yes you are, weirdo," Natsu drawled, shaking the salt water from his hair. He pushed it out of his eyes, causing his bangs and hair to flare in spiked disarray.

"I'm not, and be careful you stubborn goldfish, you're hurt and you just started to recover," Lucy watched his healing tail curl and flex through the water.

He deep red scales looked much nicer now that they weren't dried out and had been in his natural habitat. There were still spots that looked raw and unhealthy, but it was clear the water was healing him far swifter than it had in the tank.

"He'll be fine in time." Grandine laughed softly as her magic ended, "Though he'll be remaining here under my care for a while." She turned to Lucy, a mix of joy and sadness in her eyes, "It's a delight to meet you Captain Heartfilia. I've heard very good things about you on the wind."

She turned to her wayward son, "As for you, I expect you to remain in the shallows and no roughhousing with your brothers until that tail heals. I've closed the wounds for now, but you're still missing most of your scales so they're still very delicate and tender. Understood?"

Natsu let out a soft whine Lucy assumed was agreement, and Grandine nodded. She smiled at Lucy, "Pray excuse me Captain. I have other duties I have to attend to, but I look forward to speaking again at tonight's feast."

"The pleasure would be all mine." Lucy replied sincerely and watched as the dragoness left back to the nest.

"Man, why do I have to be confined to the shallows?" Natsu whined, "It's not like anything would hurt me here!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Keep that up and you might find yourself back in a fishtank. Then you really _will_ be a goldfish!"

"Who are you calling a goldfish? Why you're just a _guppy_!" Natsu pouted at her.

"At least I don't act like one lobster tail," Lucy smirked back at him.

Natsu let out a dramatic sounding gasp and flung his arms around his tail protectively.

"She didn't mean it," He whispered to it, pulling a booming laugh from his father.

Lucy glanced up and laughed as well; Natsu swiftly joining her. They were soon joined by the rest of her rambunctious crew, and it wasn't long after that platters of food and drink began emerging from the next and the merfolk and dragons joined the humans en mass to begin their feast. A feast Lucy was certain would remain branded in all their memories for years to come.

Natsu, for his part, couldn't remember a birthday feast where he'd had so much fun either.

His eyes kept drifting to the odd pirate queen. She was interesting, and even though it was the first time he met her... he couldn't shake the sense of wholeness he felt in his chest whenever she was nearby.

The feast passed by in a blur of laughter and games. And it was with a sudden jolt of reality did Natsu notice the setting sun. Time flashed by in a second, and with a heavy heart did Natsu realize he would have to say goodbye to these humans.

Possibly _forever_.

Lucy's crew began to file back into the water, escorted by both Mavis and Zeref this time. Natsu himself was to stay with his parents for more healing from the sky dragoness. He watched Lucy and her crew go into the water, his lips pulling down at the corners. It was a miracle he even ran into them. With as vast as the ocean was, the chances of them meeting again by accident was slim. Refusing to say goodbye, he grinned at Lucy, drifting through the water and enjoying the way the rosy sun left dabbled spots of light in her eyes and cheeks.

"Smooth sailing Captain," Natsu grinned at her

"Where's the fun in that?" Lucy replied with a saucy wink, grasping at his extended hand. She watched his smile spread again, drawing her in to him. She turned, forcing herself back to Zeref to have the magic cast over her. If she didn't, she feared she might have never returned to the Fairy Tail.

The legends were right about the merfolk.

Natsu had been delightfully fun and charming the entire feast. He'd laughed with her and teased her in a way she couldn't remember anyone ever having done before. Not even with Levy and Gray.

And now... now that she was faced with goodbye, for the first time in her life she felt reluctant.

Which was ridiculous. It wasn't like she knew Natsu all that well really. They'd spent less than a day together all told.

But for some reason her heart would not listen. It ached to go back. Back to that beautiful little island. Back to the hilariously fun dragons and merfolk. And back to Natsu and his bright smile and quick laugh that made her want to laugh with him and just bask in his endlessly cheerful presence.

She pressed her lips together and sternly told herself to stop being silly. She was already on her way back to the ship, and that was her home. She forced herself to think about Crocus and Levy's trip to the Scholisticate and the shore leave they would have.

It was enough to distract her for the rest of the trip back, but it wasn't quite enough to make her forget that bright toothy smile.

* * *

 ** _And that's the end of the chapter! Real quick I wanna give a major shout out to our reviewers for last chapter. You guys absolutely rocked it, and definitely earned your preview! I also want to mention how delighted I've been to see you guys having so much fun with our mashups and role-reversals and such. We definitely enjoyed changing things up this story, and I'm pleased you like it as well! I can't wait to see what you think of the other curve balls we've got waiting for you! Peace and we'll see you Sunday! :)_**

 _"Zeref!" He called, "Help!"_

 _Before Zeref could even reach forward, Natsu froze completely as a ghostly pair of hands seized either side of his head none too gently, and a rapid replay of his memories from the last few months flew before his eyes in reverse._

 _It stopped abruptly when things rewound back to the raid on the ship and just as suddenly as he'd been grabbed he was let go._

 _He gasped a little for breath and hastily swam a few paces backwards. He was not interested in getting caught like that again. However, it proved unnecessary as an exquisitely beautiful mermaid shimmered into existence. She had long hair the color of the deep ocean when the sun filtered through the water, and a tail that shone with every color of blue imaginable._

 _"Lady Juvia." Zeref breathed reverently and sank into a respectful bow._

 _"I did not think it possible." The goddess breathed, her entire attention focused on Natsu, "I never dreamed such a situation could truly come to pass. And to think you were the one to set these events into motion once again." She tilted her head slightly and smiled, a soul deep pain and grief falling away as she did, "You truly are remarkable son of Igneel."_


	5. Bounty

**Alo lovelies! Mslead here for your Sunday update! To those who asked, we update every Wednesday and Sunday. I think Kytrin and I may make a FAQ if anyone is interested in that, because we get lots of the same questions and we LOVE to hear from you guys. Here's your chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **_Bounty_**

 _Reward or payment, usually from a government, for the capture of a criminal, specifically a pirate._

* * *

Three full moons later had Zeref and Mavis having a quiet discussion in the middle of the low tide. Mavis had her fingertips lightly pressed against a small bump on her stomach that had become a recent development. However as joyous as it was, that wasn't the topic they were currently discussing.

Natsu was the current subject.

The prince always had a certain amount of wanderlust, but now it seemed to have skyrocketed. Most days saw Natsu shooting straight up to the surface if he wasn't preparing the castle's defenses or training with their guard.

"How long did he stay up there this time?" Mavis asked Zeref, worry creasing her face.

"Almost all day," Zeref responded, his voice hushed as he curled around his beloved. They were already in bed, collected for the evening.

"I'm afraid he's going to get caught in a fisherman's net. He's already had a couple of close calls but he's just shrugging them off," Zeref grumbled in frustration and dipped his nose into Mavis' shoulder.

"I think he might have been reminded of his old life without realizing, Igneel mentioned he used to be a pirate captain himself, right?" Mavis asked, "although Natsu kept that rebellious side of himself far away from Igneel the longer he stayed out to see."

"More than likely because he didn't want his dad to crashland on his deck," Zeref laughed quietly, "I wish we could tell Natsu more about himself, but the dragons are very close lipped about his past."

He sighed, a stream of bubbles rushing out, "I'm taking him to the temple tomorrow morning. He's been looking for that crew since they left months ago."

"Lady Juvia hasn't responded to any attempt he's made before to contact her, what makes you believe she will now?" Mavis questioned although she clearly thought it was a good idea as well.

Zeref frowned slightly, "She may not." He admitted, "But something feels different."

Mavis looked at him curiously, "What do you think's changed?"

Zeref smiled affectionately at her immediate belief in him. She questioned and challenged him on a great many things where it was warranted, but his beautiful genius had never doubted him when it came to his connection to the goddess.

They all had it of course, but the royal family's was stronger. It had to be if they hoped to maintain their control over the Abyss.

"I'm not really sure." He admitted somewhat sheepishly, "There's just something about Natsu that's different besides the wanderlust. Before he was adrift without his memories, and now he's driven. With a purpose. I can't shake the feeling it may be enough to stir the lady."

Mavis thought about that for a moment and nodded with a smile, "Then we'll make sure he gets there first thing tomorrow before he can swim off. If nothing else, maybe giving voice to his desire will help settle him a little."

Zeref nodded and pulled her closer, his hand rubbing over her slightly swollen stomach and up to her chest, "That's for tomorrow though."

She giggled as he nibbled at her neck and curled her tail around his, "You know you can't make another heir while one's in there right?"

"Maybe not." Zeref smirked, "But I would hate for us to get out of practice while we wait!"

Mavis broke out into quiet giggles that Zeref echoed. They tumbled back through their sheets, happy to shelve their thoughts for the time being.

—::—

The next morning, Natsu was being dragged behind Zeref and Mavis just as they planned. He moaned and complained the entire time, having planned on darting up to the surface so he could search the waves and find a human ship.

They had intercepted him before he could make his daily escape, and unfortunately he had no choice but to follow along. Especially when Mavis gave him her puppy eyes.

They made their way to the center of the city where Lady Juvia's temple stood tall like a beacon. It was one of the oldest buildings in the entire ocean, one of the first temples built.

It had withstood the test of time and the battering of the sea. It was said that the Lady had placed the first stone herself to bless the ground.

Natsu didn't know how much he believed it. Had the Lady not decided to save him 400 years ago, he almost would have believed she didn't exist.

The old, familiar guilt gnawed in his chest. He rubbed an arm and slunk into her temple, feeling a little awkward in there even despite not knowing why.

Zeref and Mavis stayed just by the entrance, waiting with held breath as Natsu approached the Lady's altar. He bowed in front of it, place a pearl on its base as an offering. He pricked his thumb with his sharp teeth, letting a dribble float into the pearl.

He sighed, feeling silly and keeping his head bowed.

"Lady Juvia, please hear my prayer—" he started and glanced back at Zeref, "—this is stupid!"

At his brothers sour glare, Natsu grumbled an apology and bowed his head back down.

"Lady Juvia, I don't get it. My brother tells me you saved my life but I don't know anything about myself. I'll be straight forward since that's what Zeref dragged me here," Natsu closed his eyes, "I want my legs back. There's a woman I need to find. I can't explain it but I have to find her..."

"It's stupid, I don't even know her, but it feels like I have to follow her out of the sea," Natsu sighed.

There was a long moment of silence, almost enough for Natsu to give it up as a bad idea, when suddenly a powerful whirlpool spun up around him. He yelped and tried to break free, but quickly found he was quite thoroughly immobilized. His arms pinned right to his sides, swirling magic and power keeping him from moving a muscle in the current whipping around him.

"Zeref!" He called, "Help!"

Before Zeref could even reach forward, Natsu froze completely as a ghostly pair of hands seized either side of his head none too gently, and a rapid replay of his memories from the last few months flew before his eyes in reverse.

It stopped abruptly when things rewound back to the raid on the ship and just as suddenly as he'd been grabbed he was let go.

He gasped a little for breath and hastily swam a few paces backwards when the currents slowed. He was not interested in getting caught in a riptide like that again. However, it proved unnecessary as an exquisitely beautiful mermaid shimmered into existence. She had long hair the color of the deep ocean when the sun filtered through the water, and a tail that shone with every color of blue imaginable.

"Lady Juvia." Zeref breathed reverently and sank into a respectful bow.

"I did not think it possible." The goddess breathed, her entire attention focused on Natsu, "I never dreamed such a situation could truly come to pass. And to think you were the one to set these events into motion once again." She tilted her head slightly and smiled, a soul deep pain and grief falling away as she did, "You truly are remarkable son of Igneel."

"Uh, what?" Natsu asked intelligently. He stared at the goddess, lifting his chin a little, "Events? What're you talking about Lady? Do you know something I should after rooting around in my head?"

He knew he should have been more respectful to his goddess, but his head was spinning and he was still feeling dizzy from being in a whirlpool.

Still, that sad smile stopped him from throwing a tantrum over his crazy treatment, so he settled in his questions alone.

Even though he could hear his brother having an aneurysm behind him.

"You don't remember, and to your credit that's in part my fault," the sea goddess floated around him, inspecting him as she did her sweep.

"We were once good friends, you and I. You helped me meet a very special person, one whom I thought was lost forever," Juvia watched him with fathomless eyes. She reached out with her fingertips and tilted Natsu's head from side to side, as if ensuring he was in good condition.

She seemed to catch herself and withdrew her hand, "I've heard your prayer Son of Igneel. But I'm afraid it is impossible to grant your wish."

"The spell I placed on you was to counteract a curse. If it were to be removed, you would die as you should have 400 years ago," Juvia watched him, "However there is a work around, but there would be a cost."

"Should you really wish to find this woman on land, I can help you locate her. If you desire legs, you can only use them under a few conditions." Juvia held up three fingers.

"The first is that you will have to wear an talisman I give you at all times. Without it, you will lose your legs and revert back to your current form," Juvia lowered one finger. Natsu took a moment to stare at her eyes and wonder if she ever blinked.

"The second is that the amulet will only work if I am present with you. It will reflect the form _I_ take. I will have to give up my divinity for the duration of my visit, however if I come in contact with the ocean, I will regain my divinity."

"And I'll lose my legs," Natsu filled in the blanks.

"Same applies if you go into the ocean," Juvia gave him an amused look.

"Third rule, no one we travel with must know who and what I am," her eyes narrowed, "especially no one of Captain Heartfilia's crew."

Natsu nodded. He didn't really get why she was so particular about Lucy and her crew knowing, but figured it was probably a god thing. He didn't remember telling her the captain's name either, although he supposed she might have just gotten the information from his head. Although he couldn't remember if the Captain had told him her surname.

The goddess was strange and secretive, or maybe she wanted to avoid the drama of being outed to a bunch of sailors. They would probably react the same as if she'd appeared in the middle of the palace during a feast. Either way it didn't matter to him. If she wanted to be incognito he was happy to let her be for as long as she wanted.

And anyway, it was worth the price if it meant getting his legs back at last.

Juvia smiled happily at him, "Wonderful!"

She picked up the pearl he'd offered her and considered it for a moment before tossing it lightly up. Before it could drop back down a visible bubble of water formed around it and it began to shine.

 _"An offering given in faith and need."_ She half chanted, _"A prayer to find where his heart does lead."_

Natsu watched in awe as the pearl began to glow and ripple, as if it had suddenly become fluid but couldn't decide on a shape.

 _"An offering I return with a gift of my own. Reform into a link for the one I bestow. Whilst his goddess walks out of water legs shall he know. If to sea either return then to his true form return. Ever shall be his fate until the stalker of land does burn."_

Natsu blinked at the rhyme, unsure what the goddesses motivation was. After being alone for centuries she had suddenly taken an interest in his request.

He wasn't going to question it though as he watched Juvia create a long shape from the pearl. It flowed through the air, with Juvia considering with with her dark eyes.

"I need something from land and sky, where you come from naturally. A tie for you before your time as one of my creatures." Juvia watched him, "do you have such a thing?"

Natsu searched his thoughts for a possibility, his breath catching as he thought about what he could possibly use.

An idea sprang to his head and he jolted through the water. He knew exactly what to get, he had his precious item tucked away in a box for a long time. A gift from his father.

"You have such a thing?" Juvia asked, reading his expression.

He nodded, "yes but it's in my roo—"

He blinked as suddenly all of them appeared in his bedroom, and Mavis let out a small shriek over how much of a disarray it was in front of the sea goddess.

"I can appear anywhere in the ocean I desire," Juvia explained, ignoring how Natsu looked torn between blind excitement and like he was about to puke from the sudden transporting.

"Good to know." He wheezed, looking a little green around the gills, and swam clumsily over to his bed. He reached under it and pulled out a small box. He stared at it contemplatively for a moment before setting it down and opening it.

"I remember that." Juvia breathed as Natsu pulled out the length of scale shaped cloth.

Natsu ran the scarlet scarf through his hands, "A gift from my father." He murmured, "Given to me when I hatched."

A gentle hand landed in his shoulder and he looked up to see Juvia staring at him compassionately, "That's quite a sacrifice Natsu. If I use this I won't be able to undo it. Your gift will be forever changed. Are you sure?"

Natsu took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah. This is the only way right? And I just... I _have_ to find her again." He stared down at the material, "For so long I've lived without most of my memory. And it's been hard, really hard, not knowing anything but little glimpses and what people tell me. But Lucy... for the first time I felt like I'd found a real piece of myself."

He looked up at her, "I can't let that go! I just can't!"

Juvia's expression softened and she gently closed her hand over the material, "I'm sorry for what you've been through Natsu. I truly am. What happened to you is my fault. The spell I cast was a kind of rebirth, and I didn't have time to protect your memories before it happened."

She reached up and touched his cheek, "I should have been there for you afterwards too. You were my friend, and I abandoned you." Tears welled in her eyes, "I just... couldn't bear it. Not after what happened. I'm sorry."

Natsu felt his heart twist at the sight of her grief and he reached out to drop a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's alright." He smiled at her, "You're here now right? And maybe there's a way for me to get my memories back anyway!"

He supposed it would be to easy to just ask her what happened. He suspected there might have been some magic at play to bind the goddess from revealing too much.

Natsu held his hand out to Juvia and shook his head, "don't worry about that past Juvia. We're going to be looking to the future now, right?"

His smile widened as the goddess took his hand and he dragged his arm over her shoulders and laughed loud. His brother looked scandalized.

"You have stayed very much the same in nearly four hundred years Natsu," she smiled back, still soft and sad but lightening at its edges.

She raised her hand to the ruby scarf woven with his fathers scales. They shone as they shimmered through the water and became joined with the liquid pearl.

Her magic coated over the material and Natsu watched as his father's scales turned a pearly white. The magic settled over the scarf, transforming it in a way that thankfully didn't make it unrecognizable.

Juvia held her hands out for the scarf, collecting it in her hands and turning towards Natsu to loop around his neck.

"I always liked you better with this on," Juvia admitted, "it very much suits you, Dragon prince."

Natsu grinned as Igneel's familiar warmth seeped into him, the magic imbued in the scarf seemingly not changed at all. Just added to.

"Thank you Lady Juvia." He purred as he curled the scarf a little more firmly around his neck. Living underwater it had been impractical in the extreme to wear it regularly as it could've easily gotten unwound and lost. But if he was going to be on land again he could have it again, and something in him purred happily at the thought.

Juvia smiled back at him, "I should go now. I have some preparations to make before we start our journey. And so do you." She looked over at Mavis and Zeref, "Please do what you can to get him some proper clothes. Something suitable for a pirate ship. And provisions."

She looked back at Natsu, "I'll return in three days so we can begin."

Natsu nodded. He hated the wait, but if a goddess wanted three days to get ready he couldn't really argue with her. And if he was going to be away for a while he supposed she was right about him needing some supplies.

The thought excited him as his brother and sister-in-law quickly agreed, and he couldn't help beaming at Juvia as she vanished. He was going to get to see Lucy again! His heart thumped happily and he had the wild urge to roar out his joy. Only the knowledge that his brother would probably kill him for it kept it in.

—::—

Natsu took in a deep breath, his eyes trailing over the room which had been his home for over 400 years. He couldn't help but get the impression this might be the last night he slept in his bed.

No matter where he travelled, the ocean was his home. Even without the memories from his life before, he knew that he had always been connected to it through his love of adventure and travel.

He could almost imagine it.

It was almost sad to say goodbye to Zeref and Mavis even though he knew this would always be a place he came back to. At this point he had spent easily double the time under sea than he had on land. He felt more at ease with this place than any other.

But the promise of more brought him out of bed and collecting his bag to sling over his shoulder.

He was a little early, but Natsu decided he couldn't wait any longer. Besides, he didn't want to leave in the morning when Zeref and Mavis would throw a huge feast and say long goodbyes.

It was hard enough leaving them as it was. Natsu nodded to himself and made his way to the palace courtyard where he could swim through the reef and visit their private altar to Juvia.

He slid out a shark tooth from his belt satchels and used it to cut into his thumb and let a drop land on her altar.

"I'm ready Juvia, let's get this party started," he grinned.

"You were never very patient," Juvia's voice swirled around him, bringing her forward in a warm current. Natsu just grinned and rested the bloodied shark tooth in a golden basin on the altar.

The goddess took shape next to Natsu, pulling it out and cradling it in her hands. Her fingers closed around the tooth, but when they opened a glittering stream of bubbles burst out where it had been.

It created a sort of funnel all the way from her palm to the surface. Natsu recognized it as their one way ticket to the human's odd world.

He swam forward an inch but was stopped by the goddess holding up her hand.

"Did you really think you could sneak off without saying bye to your big brother?" Zeref's familiar voice came from the reefs entrance. Next to him floated Mavis, her cheeks rounded in annoyance he tried to sneak off in the middle of night.

Natsu flushed a little in embarrassment at being caught and he ducked his head a little, "I just... I didn't want..."

"You didn't want a big goodbye." Zeref finished for him as he fumbled a little for the right words.

"Yeah." He sighed, "I know you were planning a big goodbye thing in the morning but..."

Zeref closed the distance between them with a couple flicks of his tail and pulled Natsu into a tight hug, "I'll miss you too brother." He murmured roughly, and pulled back, "But you know you're welcome back any time? Or you can visit at Galuna?"

Natsu smiled back as the knot in his chest eased a little. He knew that. He'd always known that. But somehow hearing his brother say it out loud made him feel a lot better about the whole thing.

"None of this can business!" Mavis interrupted firmly, though tears reflected in her eyes despite her stern look, and she swam over to tightly hug her brother-in-law, "I expect you back regularly to visit! Is that clear!"

She glared fiercely up at him and smoothed her hand over the gentle swell in her belly, "You have a niece or nephew on the way you know! And I insist their Uncle Natsu be part of their life!"

Natsu gaped at her in shock and looked at Zeref, who looked torn between amusement and pride, "It's true." His brother confirmed, "The healers confirmed it a few days ago. We were going to announce it, but this came up first."

"My blessings on you and the little one." Juvia smiled happily, "It's always a treasure to see new life coming into this world."

Natsu barely heard her as the information sank into his brain and he let out an excited whoop, twirling around a little in his exuberance, "That's fantastic news!" He exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you! Of _course_ I'll come visit as often as I can! The nest is growing, and I'm not gonna let the hatchling down!"

Zeref chuckled a little and ruffled his brother's hair, "I know you won't." He agreed fondly, "Now go on and find your lady love. You have your lacrima so I expect you to call us every few days and tell us how things are going alright?"

Natsu grinned back and nodded, "I will. I promise!" He hesitated for a moment and pulled them both into one more hug. He knew it was just prolonging things, but he couldn't resist. There was no telling when he would get to do this again after all.

He pulled away after a moment looked at Juvia, "Ready?"

She smiled and nodded and this time when Natsu swam for the tunnel nothing stopped him.

-::-

Far away, a shadow stirred as goddess and Natsu left the ocean for the first time in centuries. The dark clad figure rose up, standing tall and imposing despite missing an arm. Acnologia smiled from his throne, pleased by the strange and shifting tides.

He knew not what drew the Tempest away from the Abyss she guarded,nor did he care. Her absence would make his plans all the easier and he intended on taking full advantage.

Soon the Celestial Princess would be his once more.

* * *

 _ **Alright everyone, this concludes your chapter for this Sunday! We'll see everyone on Wednesday. You guys made your sneak peek, so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, Mslead is out!**_

* * *

 _Levy had flung her arms around his middle, catching the big man off guard as he was just locking up._

 _Gajeel grunted a little in surprise at the sudden tackle, but his expression quickly morphed into something softer as he realized who it was._

 _"Hey Shrimp." He chuckled in his distinctive laugh and wrapped his arms around her before stooping down to give her a lingering kiss, "Been way too long. When'd you get in?"_

 _"Just now." Levy practically purred, and Lucy couldn't quite suppress her smile._

 _Gajeel might be prickly and as difficult as the metal he worked with to everyone else, but around Levy he turned into a pile of mush, and the sight never failed to amuse her._

 _Gajeel glanced up and tried to scowl at her, but the effect was rather ruined by Levy practically wrapped around him, "You do somethin' to my ship Blondie?"_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes a little, but didn't dispute Gajeel's possessive claim to Fairy Tail. He **had** built the ship after all._


	6. The Pirate Code

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! I know it's a bit late, but editing took a tad longer than expected. I shall not keep you though, so do enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **The Pirate Code**

 _A group of sailors, on turning pirate, would draw up their own code or articles, which provided rules for discipline, division of stolen goods, and compensation for injured pirates._

* * *

The sun shone bright overhead, Lucy leaning against the railing while Gray steered their ship finally back to Magnolia. They had been able to resupply in Crocus when they made their pit stop, and as such they had been able to go on to other paths.

And because of it, they now had a lovely haul of treasure. Though some of it had come at a fairly nasty price.

"The seas have been sweet the past couple of days," Gray inclined his head towards Lucy, forcing her attention to him, "Lady Juvia must be in a good mood," He grinned as he released the wheel when they dropped anchor.

"Must be," Lucy hummed, not really paying attention to what her first mate was saying. Gray smirked and slid next to her, putting his weight on the railing too.

"Still thinking about lobster tail?" He asked, nudging Lucy with his shoulder. This startled her out of her thoughts and she turned her wry look onto him.

"Yeah, I don't know why. I barely even know him," Lucy frowned, hardly able to understand it herself. Normally she forgot any romantic interests she might have within a few days. She'd sworn to herself she would not succumb to her family's curse as a child and had guarded her heart since then. But Natsu had persisted in popping up in her mind ever since they'd met. And it hadn't even been a proper dalliance!

"It doesn't matter, we need to head into town anyway, we won't see any mermaids again probably. At least not these seas." She hummed, determined to put him out of her mind for good.

"Levy is going to go stir crazy if she doesn't find Gajeel soon. They'll be disgusting and he'll be useless so I won't be able to ask him to check for damages done to Fairy Tail," Gray grumbled.

"Well then we better get to him before she does," Lucy laughed, sweeping her plaited hair off her shoulder. As much as she hated to leave her ship, she knew she had to take care of it too. And that meant dealing with the world's grumpiest shipwright. Provisions came second to the overall health and safety of the crew, and while her Fairy Tail was the strongest ship to ever sail through Fiore's waters, it didn't pay to let the wear and tear catch up to her splendid hull.

She walked off the plank to where the ship was docked, eyes squinting against the harsh shine of the sun. It was a warm day and the skies were clear. She wondered idly how long the weather would last, knowing it could change at the drop of a hat.

Gray strode by her, hurrying to catch up with Levy who was practically skipping ahead of the crew. As always, the small woman knew precisely where to go to find the elusive shipwright, and the captain and first mate shared a smirk as they followed after their cheerful navigator. It didn't look like they would be beating Levy to Gajeel this time.

Though Lucy couldn't bring herself to mind overly much. If it hadn't been Levy's sugary tongue, she sincerely doubted she would have the beautiful ship she did now.

Magnolia was said to be the home of the gods, and as such all the artisans and smiths of the town were either world renown or geniuses. But that came with a few downsides too. Namely, doors slammed in her face before Levy had come along and laid on a charm Lucy hadn't even been aware her friend had at the time. Something she'd been grateful for time and again.

Gajeel was the best she had ever seen, and was very critical of his works. He was the only man who held the ship plans for the Fairy Tail, and guarded them jealously. Even acquiring the mythical prints had been an adventure in and of itself if his stories were to be believed. After all, Fairy Tail was the ship of the old Pirate King. Those ship designs were worth a lot.

And so was Gajeel's skill. It was worth every jewel though, and Lucy had never once begrudged the price he demanded for his work. Even if he was grumpy to anyone but Levy. Speaking of which...

"So where's Gajeel today?" She teased with a nudge as she caught up to her friend.

It was something of a running joke that Levy had an uncanny sixth sense for it no matter where in the bustling city Gajeel actually was. And Lucy believed it completely. She'd witnessed Levy track the big man down at the shipyards, the library, and a random restaurant unerringly before. How exactly her friend did it she had no idea, but Lucy was personally convinced she'd been blessed by the Navigator.

Levy grinned impishly back at her, "It's late afternoon." She replied, "He's going to be at his forge shutting down for the day. If we hurry we can catch him before he leaves."

Lucy grinned back and nodded. She was a little dismayed that they'd gotten in so late, but even though the seas and skies had been clear, and the winds strong, there had been little they could do to speed up more. And besides, the crew deserved a little leave at home.

The merfolk had been a nice surprise, and Crocus had been fun, but Magnolia was their home port, and they returned as often as they could. The port authorities didn't care if a ship was pirate or not so long as they paid their fees fair and square and didn't prey on any other ships in the harbor or the town itself.

It was an arrangement mirrored by most of the ports around, and though it likely drove the merchants and crown nuts Lucy considered it the most sensible way for those places to deal with pirates. Pirates as a whole were less inclined to loot and pillage a place that readily accepted their coin so long as they obeyed a few general rules.

And for the ones who didn't follow the code... well... they swiftly learned the consequences of endangering everyone's privileges.

She smiled as she spotted a port master striding towards them, and palmed her sack of coin.

"Berthing long?" The man asked with a smile as they met.

"At least a week." She replied calmly, "General ship repair, re-provisioning, and leave for my crew. Possibly longer."

"Very good." The man said, making a notation in a slim book, "Would you like to pay your fees in advance, or wait?"

Lucy grinned and tossed him the small sack, "A week's fees now." She replied, "I'll see to the rest once I know if we'll need longer."

"Most excellent Captain Heartfilia." The man smiled, and scribbled out a receipt for her, "A pleasure as always, and welcome back to Magnolia. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure we will Mest, " Lucy flashed him a smile before parting ways towards Gajeel's forge.

She wanted to place her order in with him before he left for the day. She knew he had plenty of other tasks to complete. She was also thinking of seeing if he would be open to having a weapon forged for her.

She had her sword and several knives, but she was thinking about something with a bit more distance.

They walked into the heart of the city, down familiar cobbled streets. They passed temples right and left as they walked, crowds around them even at this time of day. Then again, that was to be expected in the city of the gods. Everyone was eager for a favor, and between the sacred rainbow cherry trees, and the gods themselves living high above the city in the heavens, it was generally agreed this was the best place to do it.

Though some temples were friendlier than others.

Quickly, Lucy strode past the temple of the Destroyer. There were two sides to War and perhaps this was her least favorite of the aspects. His spoke of power and violence. Many people prayed to the Destroyer for strength of sword when they fought, eager to crush their enemies no matter what battlefield they were on. But Lucy was more inclined to pray to the Titania for knowledge in battle. The goddess of War was just as fierce as the Destroyer, but in her strength there was kindness and knowledge. Hers was the blessing of victory when it was granted. The Destroyer on the other hand...

Something about the Destroyer always made Lucy uneasy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Gray set his hand on Lucy's shoulder, pulling her to a stop. He glanced down at Lucy, a lazy smile on his face as he gestured down the road where Levy had disappeared. Lucy's eyes flickered towards his hand on her shoulder, spotting just a hint of black ink curling underneath the bracer he wore strapped to his forearm which was meant to hide the mark below from view. A curse from the Destroyer. If Gray noticed her staring at the patch of skin he purposely kept covered, he said nothing. Instead he nodded ahead.

They had made it to the forge without her realizing it. She watched as the large shape of Gajeel came into focus, broad shoulders and scars over his arms were distinctive enough she could pick him out of the busy crowd. It immediately put all her tumtulous thoughts aside.

Levy had flung her arms around his middle, catching the big man off guard as he was just locking up.

Gajeel grunted a little in surprise at the sudden tackle, but his expression quickly morphed into something softer as he realized who it was.

"Hey Shrimp." He chuckled in his distinctive laugh and wrapped his arms around her before stooping down to give her a lingering kiss, "Been way too long. When'd you get in?"

"Just now." Levy practically purred, and Lucy couldn't quite suppress her smile.

Gajeel might be prickly and as difficult as the metal he worked with to everyone else, but around Levy he turned into a pile of mush, and the sight never failed to amuse her.

Gajeel glanced up and tried to scowl at her, but the effect was rather ruined by Levy practically wrapped around him, "You do somethin' to my ship Blondie?"

Lucy rolled her eyes a little, but didn't dispute Gajeel's possessive claim to Fairy Tail. He _had_ built the ship after all.

"Nothing drastic." She assured him as she moved to join him, "Just the usual maintenance. Think you can squeeze us in sometime this week?"

Gajeel snorted, "Nothin' else in the works that can't wait." He replied gruffly, "You got the usual fee?"

"Don't I always?" Lucy smirked, "I even have a little something extra for you to offer Black Steel the next time you go to temple. We had some good raids this trip."

Gajeel snorted and gently set Levy down, "Ain't nothing free from a pirate." He smirked back, though he looked more amused than annoyed, "Whaddya want in exchange for the offerin'?"

Lucy grinned broadly, "Just a consultation. I'm looking for a new weapon. Something a little longer ranged than a cutlass."

"Ain't that what your spirits are for?"

Lucy frowned a little and shook her head, "Not as much as you might think. Many of them have ranged attacks, but most of them aren't practical for ship to ship battle. They're too imprecise. I need something that'll let me back them up with a little more accuracy."

Gajeel hummed thoughtfully, an interested gleam in his eye, "You'll want somethin' that uses your magic energy then. That'll give you precise control." He eyed her speculatively, "Give me a couple days to think about it."

"Thanks Gajeel," Lucy gave him a wide smile, grateful he had taken the bait. She cocked her head slightly as he turned, catching a glimpse of the black tattoo on his shoulder. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it, but it stood out now as she remembered the exact same emblem, in fire red, on Natsu. How curious.

She said nothing, however, as she knew Levy would kill her if she ate too much into her time with her burly lover, and Levy's methods of vengeance were things to be feared.

"I'll leave you two to catch up, Gray and I have some scouting to do unfortunately," Lucy sighed instead, her expression turning grim.

"You lost some crew members huh?" Gajeel filled in the blanks over the expression on her face. Lucy observed the dark set of his eyes, like the ghost of a reminder laid behind them.

Not for the first time, Lucy wondered if Gajeel had been part of a ship before but wrote it off. Gajeel hated traveling through waters, refusing to step on a ship if he wasn't working on it.

True irony from a shipwright.

"Yeah, I'm going to head on to the pub, I'm bound to find someone at Twilight Ogre who will need a job." Lucy sighed and began to walk off with a wave to Gajeel.

Before Gray could follow her though, he was stopped by Gajeel's low "wait."

Gray stopped and raised an eyebrow at Gajeel, curious over why he was being addressed by the grumpy man. Levy looked on with a faint smile and disappeared into the forge. Gajeel let her go, seeming to understand she was giving them some privacy.

"What do you need Gajeel?" Gray asked, meeting the larger man's glare with one of his own.

They were hardly at odds with one another, but neither were they what one could consider 'chatty.'

"It's nothing," Gajeel grunted after a long moment, "You're just a good first mate to her is all. You've... kept her safe. But you better keep an eye on yourself too." He pointed to Gray's arm, "That mark's gotten darker since the last time I saw ya. Bad luck's sure to follow, so keep yer wits about ya. You hear?"

Gray glanced at his arm and pulled his sleeve further down to try and hide more of it from view, "You don't have to tell me twice." He grumbled, "Don't worry, I'll stay sharp."

He always did after all. And he always would. Despite the Lady he revered protecting anyone who held the mark when they were on her waters, he was always wary of it. He had cause to be. It had cost him, and his family, dearly for centuries. Power unimaginable was theirs for the taking… for a price.

A price he had been unable to bring himself to pay when the moment came, and it had cost him everything else he'd ever known and loved. His town, his sister's health… even his brother hadn't made it out unmarked.

Logically, he knew it wasn't his fault. War had come to their little mountain town, and even if he had invoked the Destroyer's curse there would've been no guarantee it would've worked. The guilt still chewed at him though. He had left shortly after, with no intention of ever returning, though he sent his family as much money as he could as often as he could.

It hadn't been until Lucy had given him a chance that he'd found any measure of happiness or peace again though.

She had become his family. She and their insane little crew. They'd all been touched by misfortune in one way or another, most directly related to the Destroyer and his wars, and yet all of them laughed defiantly in his face. If they could not be happy on land then they would find their happiness at sea and to hell with the god's decrees!

For that alone he would follow his captain to the ends of the earth and beyond.

"Thanks for the advice Gajeel, I'll keep that in mind," Gray nodded to him. Lingering for just a moment longer, he smirked back and drifted after his captain.

-::-

Lucy groaned a little in frustration as Gray dealt with yet another 'applicant'. She knew pirates tended to be a slimy lot, but this felt like it was scraping the bottom of the barrel.

Alright, that wasn't _entirely_ true. She'd already picked up a couple likely looking recruits in the form of a pair of twins named Sting and Rogue. They'd had the fresh faced look of young men who had never worked on a ship larger than a fishing boat in their lives, but they were reasonably powerful elemental mages, and had certainly known enough to pass her knowledge test which was odd considering their lack of practical skill.

Time would tell if they would be able to handle ship life, but she had a good feeling about them. Unfortunately, that was the only bit of luck they'd had.

Everyone else who had approached had been typical pirate scum. Good enough to trust on a raid so long as they got their share of the booty, but just as likely to stab one in the back if they weren't happy with their cut of the spoils. And that sort were _never_ happy with their cut of the spoils.

Not the type of pirate Lucy wanted on her ship. Ever.

"Ugh, I hate recruiting." She grumbled just as Gray re-joined her.

"Hey, we haven't done too badly." Gray pointed out reasonably, "It's only the first day, and those twins seem like a good pick."

"I know." Lucy sighed, "I just wish..."

She trailed off with a grimace. She just wished it wasn't necessary. Especially under these circumstances. Recruiting was bad enough when crewmates left of their own volition, but this wasn't losing crew to love or family or simply a desire to retire from piracy. This was replacing crew, _family_ , because they'd been lost to the goddess.

And it hurt. She was close to all of her crew. She took the time to know them well, learn how they ticked, and in the process they became family. And even though everyone knew their occupation was dangerous; her heart still bled when any of them were killed.

Her thoughts were abruptly broken when a mug went crashing directly into the side of Grays head as he was getting ready to say something comforting.

He yelped in pain and toppled over onto Lucy, knocking them both onto the floor in a graceless lump.

"Ow what the _hell_!" Gray swore, not having expected to get hit in the face with a mug going full speed at his head.

Lucy groaned and pushed Gray off her, looking up to see what had caused the ruckus. It seemed like a fight had broken out further into the bar.

"If I see your hand going anywhere near her ass again I'm going to let her deal with you next time, and trust me buddy you'd better pray long and hard to Davy Jones if it gets that far!" A voice, oddly melodic, rough, and _familiar_ shouted, drawing the attention of the patrons.

She looked up to see where a beautiful blue haired woman was staring murderously at a man whose face was smashed into a table. From where she was sitting Lucy couldn't quite get a good angle to see the man holding him down by a fistful of hair, but she could see the pervert's friends getting up to back him up.

"Ugh this is getting messy," Gray grumbled as the man was dog piled, "What should we do captain? Doesn't look like we're going to get much further..."

He was rubbing at his head.

Lucy, however, was already on her feet and crossing the room. It couldn't be! There was no way! He couldn't change outside of the water. She'd seen it!

But it was.

Somehow, impossibly, it was him.

His face was twisted into a scowl instead of the bright grin she'd become accustomed to, but the features were unmistakable. As was that pink hair. Her heart thumped in her chest at that sight of him, dressed in clothes worthy of a buccaneer, and wearing an interesting white sash at his waist.

"Natsu?"

He turned to look at who called her. For a moment he just stared at her without comprehension, as if unsure who he was looking at before the pieces seemed to slide together in his brain. Lucy watched the process with fascination and was almost surprised when a blinding smile instantly replaced Natsu's scowl. Her heart sped up, it really was him!

"Lucy!" He crowed happily, "What are you doing here?"

Lucy caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and in a flash pulled her sword as she spun to intercept the man who had come to try to help his pinned friend against Natsu, "Not a bright idea." She told him in a tone that could've been cheerful if it hadn't been so icy, "I rather take exception to anyone attacking my friends."

The man froze as Lucy's sword tip tapped his throat, and swallowed heavily, a small pearl of red appearing at the motion, and he carefully backed away.

"A-apologies C-captain Heartfilia ma'am!" He stammered shakily, "Didn't realize they was with you!"

"An easy mistake to make I'm sure." Lucy purred, "Though I rather think it's bad manners to accost a lady no matter who she's with don't you?"

"Y-yes! O-of course cap'n!" He replied as he grabbed his friends and backed further away, "Won't happen again ma'am! You have me word!"

"See that you keep it sailor." Lucy replied, watchin dispassionately as he sharply elbowed one of his companions before he could say something, "Lest you receive a sharp visit from the Keepers. I'm sure they would be most eager to give you a refresher course on proper conduct under the Code."

The men paled at that before turning and fleeing the pub altogether.

"The Keepers?" Natsu asked curiously, and Lucy flashed him a wicked grin as she cleaned and sheathed her sword.

"The Code Keepers." She replied, "They sail independently of any pirate captain and enforce the code laid down by the first Pirate King. They have eyes and ears everywhere and are quick to punish those who break the code in even small ways. Not even the reigning King or Queen is immune to their justice if they cross the line."

Lucy smirked a little at the thoughtful look on his face and turned her attention to his companion, "Captain Lucy Heartfilia." She greeted, holding out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Juvia Lockser." Juvia replied with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Heartfilia."

"The pleasure's mine." Lucy replied and shifted her attention slightly as Gray joined her, "And this is my First Mate, Gray Fullbuster."

Juvia turned her attention to Gray and the whole world fell away as she stared into eyes she'd never dreamed she would actually see again. He was here, and he was real, and alive. Her heart pounded in her chest as she held out her hand to him.

"It's my pleasure." She said faintly, a distant part of her vaguely proud that she'd managed to not stammer.

"The pleasure's mine." He replied as he grasped her hand, a faint look of wonder in his eyes, and a jolt of electricity traveled between them as they made contact.

Lucy eyed Gray out of the corner of her eye and couldn't quite bite back a snicker as she elbowed her friend in the side, causing him to jump a little and glare at her.

"What was that for?" He demanded, and Lucy's smirk widened.

"You were staring." She grinned and looked at Juvia, "You'll have to forgive him. He's a devoted worshiper of the Tempest, Lady Juvia. Meeting anyone named after the goddess is bound to have an affect on him."

"Lucy..." Gray groaned, but Lucy just gave Juvia an impish wink and turned her attention back to Natsu.

"C'mon. It looks like we have a lot to talk about, and I doubt this is the best place to do that." She gestured around them, "Shall we retreat to the Fairy Tail?"

"You don't mind?" Juvia spoke up, staring at Lucy critically with eyes as dark as the deep sea. It was as if she was really looking at Lucy for the first time.

Lucy shook her head, "Not at all. Natsu trusts you, which is good enough for me." She shrugged, "Besides, only a fool would attack a pirate on her own ship."

Well, on _her_ ship anyway. Her crew was eager for leave, but it was always done in shifts to ensure the ship was well protected no matter what the port authorities said.

Natsu nodded eagerly, "That sounds great! I'd really like to see the Fairy Tail again!"

"You didn't get a good look at it before, so you'll get to really see it this time," Lucy grinned at him, "It won't be under attack from a kraken or warriors either."

"We have to meet with the shipwright Gajeel soon, but we can stop by the ship before then," Juvia noted, standing up with fluid grace while Natsu jumped to his feet, swayed awkwardly, and straightened. It was clear he still wasn't exactly used to his legs.

"You know Gajeel?" Gray spoke up, surprised that the grumpy man even had acquaintances or friends besides them and Levy.

Juvia smiled at Gray, warmth skating up her cheeks and curling a finger through her hair almost shyly.

"Ah, yes. He's an old friend of mine," Juvia murmured, seeming unable to quite meet his eye.

"Are you sure you can make it today?" Gray asked dubiously, "He was already closing up when we docked, and Levy's probably dragged him off to his place by now."

"Ah!" Juvia's blush deepened, "Gajeel's aware we're on our way, but isn't expecting us until a little later. I believe he wanted to catch up with his love a little first."

Lucy looked surprised at that, not aware that there was anyone else besides Levy Gajeel would keep his forge open for. Still she wasn't one to complain for the woman's good luck, and instead gestured to the exit.

"Alright then, we'll make good time if we head back now!" She grinned, "Not going to find anymore crew members among these bilgerats!"

Natsu caught up with Lucy, stumbling a little so he set his hand on her shoulder to steady himself. It was large and warm, the heat from his body bleeding into her sleeve and warming her skin.

"You're looking for crew mates? Juvia and I were looking for you to join up!" Natsu gave her the largest puppy eyes she had ever seen, and she was a little taken aback by his sudden request.

It was true she had been hoping to see him again, but she couldn't just allow anyone on her crew if they had a pretty smile and sweet face. They had to be competent in a fight and with the ruthlessness to back it up if they had to.

And aside from that barfight Natsu had gotten dogpiled in, she didn't know how he would fare on that point. The last thing she wanted to do was put his life in danger. After having lost crew members, she shuddered at the thought of losing him on the other end of a ruthless pirate's cutlass.

"I have to think about it Natsu, fighting in sea is different than fighting on land, and I don't want to put you or Juvia in danger just because I want you to come along," Lucy admitted to him.

Natsu looked a little disappointed by her quick answer, but supposed he couldn't blame her. He hadn't exactly put his best fin forward when he first met her and he was hobbling around like a baby crab taking its first steps.

"Then test us Captain," Juvia spoke up, drawing her attention, "I'm unmatched in my water magic, and Natsu has a few tricks up his sleeves. Have him fight your first mate."

Her smile turned secretly sly, as if she knew something no one else did, "I guarantee you'll find yourself with a competent fighter."

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap! Alas you guys did not make your preview marker of 30 reviews or better this time. However, I want to give a very sincere shout out to everyone who did review. You know we love you. Though I don't think we can say it enough lol. I hope you guys have a good rest of the week, and we'll see you Sunday!**_


	7. Quarter

_**YO-ho me hearties! Mslead here for your Sunday update! Nothing to report, just enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 ** _Quarter_**

 _Derived from the idea of "shelter", quarter is given when mercy is offered by pirates. Quarter is often the prize given to an honorable loser in a pirate fight._

* * *

Lucy remained quietly skeptical about Juvia's conviction up until they got back to the ship. It was evening by now, but the sun hadn't quite set yet, so there was still enough light to work with.

"Alright you two!" She told them, "You have the entire deck to work with, but if you make more work for Gajeel than I already told him about then I'll fillet both of you and won't stop him from doing the same. We clear on that?"

"Aye Cap'n!" Gray smirked as he squared off with an eager looking Natsu, "I doubt this'll take long."

"We'll see about that Frostbite!" Natsu grinned back, a thrill of excitement coursing through him. Lucy was watching, along with the rest of her crew still aboard, which was exciting enough, but there was something familiar about this as well. He wasn't sure why, but it felt right for him to be here like this. As right as it had felt to wrap his scarf around himself once more. Maybe he'd done this with someone in the past?

He wasn't sure, but he didn't have time to contemplate it as Gray scowled at him, "What did you call me?"

Natsu smirked as he ignited his fists, "You heard me."

Gray's scowl deepened and he slapped his hands together, "Ice make lance!"

Natsu smirked at the attack, and shifted automatically to deal with it, but inadvertently overcompensated and stumbled. It wasn't much, but it was more than enough to derail his attention and throw him to the deck.

He growled as a couple of the lances grazed him, absently noting that Gray was holding back as the lances hadn't had the razor sharp edge they should've, and surged back to his feet, "Alright, I'm all fired up now!"

He re-ignited his fists and charged towards Gray this time, but he was barely used to walking, never mind running, and Gray smirked as he stepped casually out of the way and let him breeze past.

"Really?" He ice mage taunted, "Looks more like you're just blowing hot air to me."

Natsu yelped, losing his balance when Gray slapped his palms against the deck and covered it with a sheen of ice. He pinwheeled his arms but was unable to stop himself from sailing into the railing and flopping over it.

He barely managed to hold onto the side of the ship before he went back into the water, earning himself an out of bounds and no chance on Lucy's ship.

Gritting his teeth in frustration over the lack of coordination that came to him so naturally in the sea, he managed to pull himself back up onto the deck.

Gray cocked his head at Natsu in surprise, "You aren't giving up yet? Haven't you made enough of a fool of yourself yet?"

"What did you say to me Snowball?" Natsu growled back. Juvia was counting on him to win their spots on the ship. His eyes slanted to Lucy and he glared back at Gray. He had to win. He had to. This was the ship he belonged on. This was the crew. This was where he needed to stay. And he wasn't about to give up until he had a spot on Lucy's ship.

He could see Lucy's brow crease, the uncertainty on her face over his abilities. Natsu had to admit his legs were a bit of a disadvantage for him at this point, and fighting on a wobbly surface wasn't getting him anywhere either.

"I'm a bit tired of you mouthin' off to me," Gray snapped back at Natsu, not knowing why they were entertaining this possibility now. The man could barely walk on land much less the ever tilting deck. He would be a liability and get more of their crew killed. As much as he hated to be ruthless, he had to be decisive with his next move to show his captain that Natsu wouldn't be suitable.

He slammed his hands together, forming a cutlass with his ice and extending it in front of him, "Give up merman, you're a fish out of water."

Lucy frowned and stepped forward getting ready to stop the fight. She had no intention of scrubbing blood off her deck, and it was clear Natsu wasn't exactly prepared for a sword fight. By the way he had shifted backwards into the rigging, Lucy knew it was over, "He's backed himself into a corner. He's done."

Juvia stopped her by setting a delicate hand over Lucy's wrist, "Just wait. The fight is only just starting now." She smiled, "Natsu fights best from in a corner."

Lucy glanced at Juvia uncertain, but nodded. She would give Natsu one last chance, but she would stop the fight before it went too far if she had to. Natsu was sweet and enthusiastic and wasn't about to let him get himself killed by her first mate while trying to prove a point.

However, Juvia proved correct as Natsu grinned and abruptly scrambled up the rigging like a monkey. Her jaw wasn't the only one that dropped at the sudden dexterity. She hadn't even expected Natsu to think of climbing up, much less actually do so.

"Heh. And just what're you trying to prove lobster tail?" Gray smirked, unwilling to admit he was somewhat impressed with the move, "You're not the only one who can climb rigging you know."

"Yeah? Then try and catch me!" Natsu taunted as he climbed higher.

"What is he doing?" Lucy breathed, "And how did he learn that?!"

Juvia smirked at her side, "Natsu doesn't call the fire dragon king father for nothing." She shot Lucy a sideways glance, "He was a dragon before the goddess was forced to turn him into a merman to save his life. In his early youth he spent much of his time walking among mortals as a man."

Lucy's eyes widened, and she turned her attention back to Natsu, "But Natsu said he doesn't remember anything."

"We never truly forget anything." Juvia replied cryptically, "Just because we don't always remember it doesn't mean it's forgotten. It just takes time for the memories to come back to us."

Lucy couldn't really argue the point, and Natsu was proving it as he dodged Gray's attacks with a dexterity that was growing more confident the longer it went on.

"Argh! Are you just going to dodge me all day?" Gray demanded irately as he climbed onto the rigging himself. If Natsu was determined to fight up there then he would damn well take the fight to him.

"Nah, I was just waiting for you to do that!" Natsu crowed as he swung around on a rope feet first, "Fire dragon claw!"

Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu's feet were engulfed in flame and connected solidly with Gray's chest. Enough to send her first mate flying back to the deck.

Gray groaned and stood up, his chest smoking from the strike. He hadn't expected Natsu to show such decisiveness on the ropes, but the brat was starting to get cocky and Gray wasn't about to let him get away with showing him up on his own ship.

Natsu cackled as he blew Gray a raspberry from overhead, enraging the ice mage. He swore and headed up after Natsu one more time, but this time when Natsu came swinging for him, he used his sword to cut Natsu's rope.

The firemage yelped as he went sailing through the air and landed on one of the supporting masts, his arms scrambling for hold as he clung on.

Gray smirked and jumped over. He was well balanced despite the height and slim foothold. He got rid of his cutlass opting instead to create something smaller in the tight space.

"I'm impressed," Gray nodded to Natsu as he managed to get on the mast with trembling legs, using the support rope for balance, "You saved yourself pretty well, but you're not going to be able to get out of this one Natsu."

He held the short blade out to Natsu, who took slipping steps backwards to avoid the pointed edge.

"Time to give up," Gray announced.

"Lose to you? I don't think so," Natsu grinned. He stepped right off the edge, startling Gray and making him drop his blade.

"No you idiot if you fall from this height you'll die!" Gray shouted, lunging for Natsu but missing by a hair.

Lucy gasped at the bold move, her keys flashing at her side as she summoned up Aries. "Aries please! Wool bom—" She was stopped once more from Juvia, whose hand was resting over Lucy's key.

"Wait," Juvia smiled.

Natsu didn't quite know how the idea came to his head, but he knew he had a good one when it popped into his head.

He used one of the loose ends of the scarf around his waist, fisting the fabric in his palm and looping it around the rope he had been using for balance.

He used it to zipline down to the deck, bending at the knees and rolling across his back to where Gray's discarded dagger had landed. He smirked at Gray, off balance on his beam. With a quick grab he plucked the blade from the deck and sliced one rope out of many.

Lucy watched as the sail unfurled, dropping down with Gray still on the the beam. Her first mate swore violently as he held on for dear life, Natsu smirking once the beam was low enough for him.

"Time for a swim I think!" Natsu let out a shout as he jumped onto the railing, a burst of fire jetting him up enough for him to kick the beam before it could fill with wind.

It was done with enough force that it swung over the edge and Gray was thrown in the water, stunned.

Natsu landed, rubbing his nose and grinning as he looked over the railing where Gray was caught in a watery bubble. "Nice catch Juvia."

"Of course," Juvia smiled back and lifted her hand, depositing Gray gently back to the deck.

"Well!" Lucy said in mingled surprise and satisfaction, "That was certainly an unexpected outcome!" She nodded her thanks to Aries, who smiled and vanished in a shower of gold sparkles.

She looked at Juvia, "And that was an exceptional catch. If you can fight as easily as you can catch falling sailors then I would be a fool not to accept you both."

Natsu let out a whoop of joy and Lucy smirked at him, "Don't get too excited yet sailor." She replied, as she descended the stairs to join him on deck, "Juvia told me you'd spent time as a man before your change and amnesia. Based on that performance it's pretty clear you were a sailor beforehand, but until you get that memory of yours working again you'll have to start over."

"You're seriously going to hire them both on?" Gray exclaimed.

"Aye." Lucy replied, not taking her eyes off Natsu, "They show as much promise as the twins, and for that I'm willing to give them a chance to prove their worth to our family."

"Thank you Lucy!" Natsu beamed happily at her, "Uh, I mean Captain!"

He honestly didn't care what capacity he served on her crew. As long as he was a part of her crew that was all that mattered. The ship practically sang to him, and the wild wanderlust he'd felt the last few months settled now that he was assured a place on it. It felt like he had come home at last, and that was a feeling he would grasp with both his hands.

Lucy grinned back at him and glanced over her shoulder, "See that they're settled and given bunks." She ordered, "Cana, we've got two other recruits joining the ship tomorrow. I want you, Mira, and Macao to start evaluating them and getting them trained up. I trust you three will split your leave evenly."

"You got it cap'n!" Cana called and gave Natsu a slightly predatory grin that had Natsu gulping a little nervously.

He was distracted from it by a hand landing on his shoulder, "Welcome to the Fairy Tail." Lucy grinned, "Go get settled now. We'll talk more tomorrow."

—::—

Natsu grumbled as Juvia dragged him along through Magnolias streets. He had wanted to investigate more of the ship now that he had legs and could run around it freely, but Juvia insisted there was plenty of time for him to do that.

He couldn't help but feel a happy sort of longing every time he looked at that beautiful ship though. There was something about it that made him think of home.

It was like a memory was tickling at him, just on the cusp of being freed.

"You won against Gray by pure stubborn luck," Juvia commented as she shoved Natsu's shoulders towards the center of the town. He was certainly as sturdy as a dragon by how much resistance he was showing her.

"Your memories should begin to return now that you have legs, however you will need something else to aid you before we can continue on our journey. And my friend Gajeel has it," Juvia shoved Natsu into a metal door and he groaned at the feeling.

"Besides I will need something as well for safety," Juvia hummed.

Natsu glanced at her over his shoulder, wondering what she could possibly have needed.

"You're a goddess, can't ya just drop the whole damn ocean on 'em?" Natsu asked.

"Not if you want to keep your legs," Juvia sighed, "I'm in a mortal body now, which means I feel the limitations of one. All gods must take a form like this in the human realm save for special summonings or occasions."

"If I were to shift back to my true form you would as well. And there would also be dire consequences to the human world if I did that without cause," Juvia sighed, "Which is why it will be important that I stay out of the water as much as possible. Otherwise you might find yourself suddenly in need of a bath."

"Right, so don't go overboard," Natsu sweat, "Got it."

He looked up at the large, imposing forge they were standing before. Hesitating only a moment, he took a breath and pushed the door open. There was a large man sitting in front of a burning fire, beside him was a member of Lucy's crew. Her nose was buried in a thick book and Natsu struggled to remember her name.

However he kept getting distracted by the man hammering away at a piece of metal that was clamped to his work table. Natsu's eyes went wide at the sight of him, a vague memory pulling tight across his mind.

" _I call it Crimson Lotus, a sword worthy of a pyro like you, eh Captain?"_

" _Aye, she's beautiful!"_

The words echoed through Natsu's mind and he suddenly knew, without a doubt, this man had been the one to speak them. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he was certain of it. Somehow he knew this man.

"Gajeel?" He murmured uncertainly, not sure what he was really asking, but needing to say the word again.

Immediately the hammering stopped as that broad back stiffened and the man looked up at him sharply, his expression incredulous, "Cap'n?"

The word was barely more than a whisper filling the air between them, but it sent a shiver of delight down Natsu's spine. He took an involuntary step forward, and immediately frowned as he paused and looked at Juvia, "What's going on?"

He looked back at Gajeel, who was staring at him like he thought he was dreaming, "I don't understand. I know you. But I can't quite... remember." He stepped forward, desperate to know more about his past, "Why did you call me captain? Was I one before? How is it possible I know you? That was four hundred years ago!"

Gajeel stared at him in shock for a moment before scowling at Juvia, "His memory?"

"Fragmented." Juvia sighed, "It's unfortunately starting to return, but it'll take time."

Natsu looked between them, his fingers curling through his bangs, torn between the strange wild joy he felt over seeing Gajeel and complete confusion over not knowing who he was.

"Hello? Anyone want to give me some answers?" Natsu growled in frustration, waving a hand around wildly for their attention.

"Was I a captain before? You were part of my crew over four hundred years ago?" Natsu stalked forward, this time uncaring of stopping, "Tell me something, _please_!"

Gajeel blinked at Natsu, his expression torn as he glanced over to Juvia whose expression looked clouded over with remorse.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much. The sacrificial spell to save your life has certain restrictions on it. If you want your memory back you'll have to get it yourself," Gajeel looked regretful. He stood up, standing a head over Natsu.

Still by the way Natsu glared at him, it was almost as if they were eye to eye.

"I didn't see it at first, but you've got the sea song in you. You're a merman," Gajeel observed, "You're still the same as you were that day 400 years ago. Same can't be said for everyone..."

"Everyone? You mean there's more?" Natsu blurted, catching onto the thread that slipped through Gajeel's carefully guarded words.

More of his crew? From 400 years ago just waiting for him to find them?

Gajeel looked like he wanted to kick himself.

"Maybe, But I really can't say more than that," Gajeel shook his head, "All I know was that The Tempest had to save ya, I was plucked from the sea by my old man. I was a Demi-god back then, but because of certain perameters I was able to ascend to godhood."

Natsu stared at Gajeel in shock, "You're a god now?" His gazed tracked automatically to Lucy's crewmate, "Are you one too?!"

Levy, who had been quietly watching the whole scene play out, sighed as she set her book aside and got up to join Gajeel, "You should've seen that one coming my love." She chuckled at him, and faced Natsu, "I am. Though I would truly appreciate it if you didn't mention that to Lucy."

Natsu blinked at the ready response, "Why not?" He asked, "And why tell me in the first place?"

Levy shrugged, "It's not in a god's nature to lie." She replied calmly, "I couldn't very well say no when asked a direct question like that. However, I like Lucy thinking of me only as Levy." She smiled, "I ran across her as a child and she's been a dear friend to me ever since. She reminds me of a dear friend I once knew very well."

"But surely she would accept you as a goddess too?" Natsu fumbled, confused by all the sudden twists, and why it was necessary to keep secrets like that in the first place.

Levy smiled as she walked over to him, "I have no doubt that she would." She replied, "But I'm trying to avoid drawing too much attention to myself right now. There are things at play you don't know about yet Natsu, and telling you, or Lucy, or anyone too much too early could disrupt a number of very delicate plans."

She laid a hand on his arm, "Please trust us on this? I promise our goal is benevolent where you, Lucy, and the Fairy Tail are concerned."

A sudden thought sprang to his head as he looked at the small woman who navigated Lucy's ship with the accuracy of her nature.

"You're The Navigator," Natsu stared at her and the slight brush of her fingers on his arm. She was the one who guided Lucy's ship and told Gray where to steer. She was the one who heard his desperate prayer for help the day he was captured by the pirates who meant to harvest him.

"You're the one who answered my prayer. You're the one who helped Lucy find me," He blinked, remembering how the only reason why Lucy's ship had been in the area was because of a surprise detour to Crocus. For Levy.

Levy gave him a gentle smile and dropped her hand. She nodded, taking a step backwards, "It was hard to ignore. I couldn't look away either."

Her eyes glanced over to Gajeel, who was red faced and looking embarrassed at Levy's sly smiles.

"Did you know me back then too?" Natsu asked Levy, who shook her head.

"In one of your past lives, but I heard a lot about you from this one," Levy giggled, ignoring Gajeel's growling, "Most of it wasn't complimentary."

Juvia stepped forward before Gajeel could say anything else, "I truly hate to interrupt this." She said, "But we're expected to rejoin the Fairy Tail tomorrow at the latest to begin settling in."

"Earned a place aboard did ya?" Levy hummed, and met the sea goddess's eyes sternly, "Go ahead and talk to Gajeel about your weapons, but you and I need to have a long talk in the near future. Your seclusion has not only kept you from your friends but caused you to miss out on quite a bit you should've been paying attention to."

Juvia flushed a bit, "I'm sorry Levy." She apologized, "I didn't..."

Levy waved her off, "We know. We're not happy about it, but we understand, and we're glad you've decided to rejoin the world now. The rest we can go over later alright?"

Juvia nodded and Levy stepped to one side.

Gajeel sighed as he stared at the two of them, "First Blondie an' now you two." He grumbled as he turned and stomped over to a weapons rack, "At least I got one 'o you covered already."

He pulled down a beautifully wrought scimitar and studied it for a long moment before returning and handing it to Natsu.

"The Crimson Lotus." Natsu breathed in awe, his fingers carefully curling around the hilt, "I remember this..."

Gajeel grinned fiercely at that, but Natsu was hardly paying attention as he slid the blade out of its scabbard. It was a thing of beauty, and he was instantly in love. Slimmer than a standard scimitar, its curve was less pronounced than other versions of the weapon he'd seen over the centuries. Nevertheless, it had the distinctive shape, and sang sweetly as he sliced her experimentally through the air.

"She's beautiful!" He murmured in delight, his hand settling comfortably onto the grip as if it was born to be there.

He could feel the extension of it in his arm, it had enough weight he could throw some power behind. His eyes widened in joy as he remembered in the core of his being how he had fought with it before.

"You made this, back when you were on my ship," Natsu acknowledged, not really remembering but feeling the truth in the core of his being. He shifted his weight to experiment with the transfer of power from one leg to the other.

"This is the same one?" Natsu asked Gajeel, incredulous that it had been kept all this time. He hadn't thought it was possible that something else of his could survive from the time before his change.

"It is, one of my best works. Even now it's the finest blade a mortal could hope to have," Gajeel rumbled, arms crossed over his chest, "I couldn't very well let _that_ sink into the depths of Jones' Locker too. Juvia doesn't get to have _all_ the nice things."

"Why keep it, you don't seem like the sentimental type to me," Natsu raised an eyebrow at Gajeel. He wasn't sure how he knew that but he felt like the statement was true enough anyway.

Gajeel shrugged and shook his head.

"Guess I never really believed ya were dead. Yer a tough sailor to keep down," Gajeel snorted, "I should know. Tried a couple of times."

Now _that_ was something Natsu had no problems believing. And perversely it made him feel better. It was somehow nice knowing that not everything had been perfect with the grumpy smith, and they'd still somehow become friends. Friends enough that the metalhead had held onto his sword all this time.

He smirked toothily at the god as he tied the sword to his waist with an expertise he didn't remember but his hands did.

Gajeel smirked back and turned his attention back to a somewhat forlorn looking Juvia, "So what're you wanting?" He asked gruffly, "Didn't reckon the Maelstrom herself would ever need a weapon."

Juvia shook herself a little and smiled at Gajeel, "I'm not certain honestly." She replied, "I need something to supplement my water magic while I'm in this form."

"Her primary attack against a single opponent is a move called water slicer." Levy spoke up as she flipped a page in her book, and grinned at him, "She likes to send out sharp crescents of water. Like throwing knives."

"Handy." Gajeel mused, "But I got a better idea."

He walked over to a different rack where he pulled down a pair of beautifully crafted boomerangs and handed them over to her.

"Made those a while back for fun, but never got around to sellin' them. Ain't much call for 'em around here." He stared at Juvia's confused expression, and plucked one out of her hands to toss it lightly around the room.

"Throwin' knives ain't much good if they can be thrown back." He explained as it returned to him and he lightly captured it, "You learn how to use these with your waterworks an' you'll have a weapon no one can predict."

"These are exquisite" Juvia complimented, weighing the boomerang in her palm and giving it a quick flick through the air. They would give her some distance and light damage, not necessarily something good for taking an enemy down, however she wasn't interested in taking lives or hurting humans unnecessarily anyway.

"Glad you like 'em," Gajeel grunted and leaned back, crossing thick arms over his chest. He flopped back down onto his tiny bench, looking at both Natsu and Juvia.

He bent forward, ruby eyes dark on Natsu.

"Be careful out there Salamander," Gajeel spoke, startling Natsu as he realized he was the one being spoken to.

"When your memories return, don't..." He trailed off and frowned at Juvia's sharp glare that cut him off mid sentence. Gajeel scowled and flashed his angry glare away.

"Just don't do anything stupid," He finished.

"Aye," Natsu nodded, unsure what the warning could mean. He constantly operated his life going full throttle at 100% stupidity as his nest mates often liked to claim. However this seemed a bit more pressing than usual. Still, he took his leave while Juvia gestured for him to go on ahead. There were some things that still needed to be discussed without his mortal ears around.

Shooting the three gods a pout over his shoulder, Natsu departed Gajeel's forge.

"Now," Juvia looked at the two remaining, "What have I missed?"

—::—

In the sea of Alvarez, Zeref frowned as he swam over the abyssal trench, his eyes casting into the darkness and seeing things no one else could.

Mavis swam beside him, over the darkness. A line of worry creased between her brows, a gentle hand on his arm.

"The creatures, they're restless," Zeref commented, unsure how to explain the worries that were on his mind.

Ever since the Lady Juvia had left the ocean, it was as if the peace of the sea had disappeared with her. The darkness of the abyss seemed to deepen, and Zeref didn't know what to make of it. Before he could think further on it, a sudden flurry of movement from within the darkness caught the attention only he possessed.

He threw his trident out in front of himself, an arm wrapping around a startled Mavis as suddenly the creatures from the dark boiled out of the abyss and fled out into the light. Zeref let out a shout of surprise, his magic providing a thick, buffering shield as angler fish, eels, and giant squids burst out as if fleeing an unknown evil from deep below.

Zeref and Mavis watched with wide, shocked eyes as massive creatures rarely seen in the light fled towards higher ground.

"Zeref, what's happening?" Mavis called out, shocked by the utter insanity of seeing them willingly fleeing to the light.

"I don't know," Zeref whispered, the turmoil of the abyss ringing in his ears.

His eyes widened as one of the final creature rose from the depths. The one creature never to show fear of anything.

The Leviathan twisted its unholy, coiled body through the trench, bursting out with a scream that left Zeref and Mavis shouting and covering their ears in pain.

The sea boiled around its frantic patterns, by Zeref maintained his spell until the coast was clear. His eyes were wide with shock as he regarded his stunned wife. He grasped her trembling hand in his own.

"I will need to speak with the other Sea Kings."

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, muahahahaha. We answered a few questions for you, but we asked a couple too. Lucky for you guys, huh? Anyway, we want to give you guys a special shout out for making your review marker! WOOO! Here's a sneak peek for you guys who dropped us a line! We really appreciate your reviews, it really keeps us motivated to continue writing more stories. Have a great one and see you all on Wednesday!**

* * *

 _Lucy's expression softened a little into a faint smile at Cana's concern. As one of the first of her crew with Gray she was one of the few who understood the extent of the animosity between Lucy and her father. The rest of the crew all knew eventually of course, pirates were terrible gossips, but Cana had actually been there with Levy and Gray over the years to help pick up the pieces after Lucy's heart had been broken again and again._

 _The crew all gave expressions varying levels of appreciation to worry for their captain. Natsu, who had emerged half an hour prior to Lucy's appearance, watched her from the front of the ship._

 _His mouth went dry at the sight of her so elegantly dressed, the elegant way she practically glided over the deck. Natsu's eyes were intense in her, his head throbbing over the pretty package she was in._

 _His heart hammered and his palms tingled, breath coming in short._

 _ **"Want to come on an adventure with me princess? I'll take you away from this stuffy castle. You'll never be lonely again."**_

 _ **"I can't Natsu. I'm sorry..."**_

 _"Jeez, her dad must be a piece of work to get that kind of expression on the captains face," Sting grunted, his eyes narrowed as his voice cut into the fog of Natsu's mind. It cut off the old remembered pain. The agony of the woman's response, the crushing feeling of not being able to help the mystery princess._


	8. Man-O-War

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! No major announcements I can think of so I'll let you guys get on with enjoying the chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _ **Man-O-War**_

 _The name used for a pirate ship that is all set and ready to go to war_

* * *

Natsu groaned as he sagged into his bunk more exhausted than he could remember being in a long time.

As promised, he and Juvia had arrived back at the ship after meeting with Gajeel, and had been settled into bunks that, honestly, weren't as horrible as he'd feared. He'd seen what passed for sleeping quarters in sunken ships, and except for the captain, and maybe the first mate, the crew were all stacked on top of each other like sardines.

Lucy, it seemed, had decided on a cleverer approach.

Or Gajeel had. He wasn't really sure which.

He didn't really care either as he sank into the cubby that held his bed, personal storage underneath, and a small curtain to pull across for a little privacy. There was even a little guardrail you could lift to keep from getting tossed out of bed if the seas were turbulent, and it was all his.

Hardly luxury living, but by ship standards it was positively extravagant. Someone, probably Gajeel, had cleverly divided the below deck area to allow these cubbyholes to be built into the ship itself three and four deep just off the mess hall. Everything else, supplies, treasure vaults, and brig, had been sectioned off into the remainder of the area giving the crew the illusion of real privacy.

Not that he really cared about privacy at the moment.

He was far too busy nursing his tired muscles. Cana had been merciless in running him ragged up and down the rigging until he could almost do it blindfolded in the rain if he had to. She'd decided that since he'd displayed such dexterity for it during his fight with Gray she was going to make sure he knew every inch of it like the back of his hands.

He didn't really mind, but his legs weren't used to that kind of exercise, and he'd been beyond grateful when she'd finally declared them done for the day so he could enjoy his evening.

He rather thought a nap sounded good at that moment.

He hooked his sword overhead next to him for ease of access and dropped his chin to his chest to rest his eyes. Natsu kicked his feet over his ankles and tucked an arm under his head to cushion his neck.

No sooner had he taken in two deep breaths did his sensitive ears pick up a stride that was quickly becoming familiar. He cracked an eye open once he picked up the scent of his captain and two others accompanying her.

Two more that were so familiar but completely impossible to be on the ship...

"Cap'n, he grunted from his cot, "I'd get up but I can't feel my legs. Cana did me in real good."

"Aye she did," Lucy agreed, her voice sounding musical in Natsu's ears as she came into view, "It's fine sailor, stay where ye are. I just wanted to see how 'bout your first day aboard went?"

"I'm thinking my sorry state speaks for itself," Natsu gave her a tired smile, causing her to laugh at the pitiful way he was curled up.

"That it does," She allowed, and stepped to the side, "Won't take up much of your time though sailor, just wanted to introduce you to some of our other new recruits. The twins, Sting and Rogue."

"Sorry what—" Natsu repeated as the two familiar scents he picked up came into view.

Sure enough, the very two he suspected they were stood in front of his cot, both of them grinning as wide as they pleased.

Natsu surged upright, slamming his face into his sword overhead. He yelped and groaned, hands covering over his nose.

"What! What're you two brats doin' here?" Natsu demanded of them, startling Lucy as the twins both started to laugh at his reaction.

"Pardon?" Lucy asked, her voice sharp enough to gather his attention.

"Sorry cap'n, we might have glossed over a couple of details when we wanted to come aboard," Rogue apologized, "We're dragons from Natsu's nest. King Zeref informed us of Natsu's desire to return to land and we wished to keep an eye on him."

"Didn't expect us to beat him to your ship though cap'n, sorry about that!" Sting gave a cross looking Lucy an apologetic smile, "We're genuine about wanting to be on the crew though. We just wanted to see for ourselves what caught our older brothers attention."

"Brats," Natsu growled at them and looked at Lucy in apology, "I'm sorry 'bout this captain. I know you weren't expecting a ton of dragons to suddenly invade your ship 'n all. They don't mean any harm by it."

Lucy glared at the trio for a long moment and shook her head with a sigh, "As long as you're honest about everything _else_ I don't have a problem with ye."

Though at this rate she was going to wind up having a mythical crew. Seriously, who had ever heard of a cursed merman that was a dragon and two of his all dragon brothers, or nestmates, or whatever they were serving on a pirate ship?

It was the stuff out of stories.

"Definitely!" Sting grinned, and glanced at Natsu, "Um, have you told her about the thing?"

"Thing?" Lucy growled dangerously and transferred her glare to Natsu who gulped a little, "What thing?"

Natsu shifted nervously under that gaze, "It's a dragon thing." He shot Sting a glare, "Dragons have a problem with motion sickness if there's not magic set up t' deal with it."

Lucy's hands went to her hips, "I would've appreciated knowing that ahead of time too. Fortunately for you that's nothing that can't be dealt with."

There were visible looks of relief from all three men, and Lucy mentally rolled her eyes. Honestly, if she found out they'd kept anything else from her she was going to wind up gutting them all at this rate. Or tossing them overboard to play with Aquarius.

She shook her head a little, "Sting, you're berth's above Natsu. Rogue you're across here." She knocked the two spots, "I have to head out, but I'll let Cana and Gray know what you've told me so they can make adjustments. You all three are free for the evening, but I expect you back at first bell tomorrow morning."

"Aye cap'n!" The three chorused and Sting and Rogue immediately set to unpacking while Lucy headed back to her cabin.

She slipped inside and glared at the letter still lying on her desk, a surge of anger and resentment welling up in her at just the sight of it.

She sighed and flopped down at her desk, feeling as if she were the world's turtle holding up the globe upon her back. She groaned and pushed her chair back across the floor enough to get space to stare at her desk. It was littered with bits of paper, scraps and old maps.

She pillowed herchin against her forearms, tapping a light finger against the cracked surface of an old ornate compass.

She flipped the lid, thumb brushing into the the burnished engraving in its gold surface.

" _May you always find your true north" - L. Heartfilia_

"But where is it mom?" Lucy asked, her voice quiet in the silence of her cabin.

The compass did not answer her, it's needle sitting useless and unmoving. Frustrated Lucy closed it with a loud snap and turned her attention back to the source of her anger.

She looked to her window, seeing how far the sun had set in the sky.

Of all places here and now? How had that man even found her here? She pulled the thick letter with its ornate script and expensive paper up for her inspection. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it.

Nothing save the Heartfilia crest sealed with wax upon its back.

"The last thing I want is a fight to break out here at the home port, we don't need to be blacklisted here," Lucy grumbled. Not when so many of them had family and friends living here.

It was a summons. A simple dinner with the Heartfilia patriarch. Lucy's lips twisted in disgust.

Her appetite was hardly alive, but she couldn't avoid the man when he was in the same city as her.

The letter didn't say what he wanted, but it hardly mattered. Lucy had learned the hard way over the years that no matter what was said at first it, all of it, was about controlling her and through her the Heartfilia name.

It was a lesson her mother had also learned. To her sorrow.

Lucy's hand clenched convulsively around the parchment, crumpling it's pristine elegance, and tossed it angrily aside as she stomped over to her wardrobe. She debated for a moment ignoring the summons, but she knew that if she did the whole situation would just get worse. She couldn't risk it.

So fighting back the urge to hit something she flung the wardrobe open and dug into the bottom of it where she carefully pulled out a delicately wrapped package. She moved over to the bed and pulled it open revealing its silky contents and sighed. She didn't normally bother with this stuff anymore, but for a summons like this showing up in her usual clothing was just asking for a fight.

Admittedly, she was certain they would have one regardless, but at least this way it wouldn't be over something as idiotic as her clothes.

She caressed the fabric for a moment and sighed, "Someday I'll wear you for an occasion that doesn't have me wanting to pull my sword out."

With another shake of her head she started getting undressed. Better to get this over with before she changed her mind.

-::-

Three hours, a bath, some fresh makeup, and a ridiculous amount of contorting later Lucy frowned as she took in her image in the mirror she had stuck to the back of her door. Not bad. Not bad at all really. The dress wasn't local at all, but it was fancy enough to shut up the high society idiots she would no doubt be forced to deal with. In fact, if it weren't for the reason she was wearing it she would be quite pleased with the effect.

It was just a pity she wasn't doing something fun in it. Like go to the theater, or visit a temple, or anything really.

She shook off the thought and opened her door before she could change her mind.

Movement stopped as she stepped out on deck, and she repressed the urge to wince a little. Mostly the crew didn't see her like this, and she was sure she was a sight now.

"Plannin' a night out Cap'n?" Cana asked cautiously into the silence, not certain of her captain's mood between the dress and the scowl on her face.

"Unfortunately." Lucy replied, a little relieved for the excuse to speak, "A summons from my father for dinner."

Cana choked a little on her drink and gasped for air for a moment before she turned an incredulous look at her, "Seriously? Lucy... are you going to be alright?"

Lucy's expression softened a little into a faint smile at Cana's concern. As one of the first of her crew with Gray she was one of the few who understood the extent of the animosity between Lucy and her father. The rest of the crew all knew eventually of course, pirates were terrible gossips, but Cana had actually been there with Levy and Gray over the years to help pick up the pieces after Lucy's heart had been broken again and again.

The crew all gave expressions varying levels of appreciation to worry for their captain. Natsu, who had emerged half an hour prior to Lucy's appearance, watched her from the front of the ship.

His mouth went dry at the sight of her so elegantly dressed, the elegant way she practically glided over the deck. His eyes were intense in her, his head throbbing over the pretty package she was in.

His heart hammered and his palms tingled, breath coming in short.

" _Want to come on an adventure with me princess? I'll take you away from this stuffy castle. You'll never be lonely again."_

" _I can't Natsu. I'm sorry..."_

"Jeez, her dad must be a piece of work to get that kind of expression on the captains face," Sting grunted, his eyes narrowed as his voice cut into the fog of Natsu's mind. It cut off the old remembered pain. The agony of the woman's response, the crushing feeling of not being able to help the mystery princess.

He shook his head, his mouth dry as he struggled to bring himself back to reality.

Now that he was paying attention he could see the stress on Lucy's face. Looking past the painted cheeks and her rosy lips...

Anger, old remembered and unknown flared within his chest like a flame. He tightened his grip on the rope he had been coiling up. The rage inside him, he couldn't explain, but he hated the look on his proud captains face.

She swept elegantly off the deck, insisting her crew stay behind as she went out to take care of business.

Natsu for his part didn't hear the order past the pounding of his blood in his ears. They beat a path of their own and he huffed an angry breath.

"Alright you dogs you heard the Captain!" Cana bellowed after a few moments of silence, "Get back to your own business an' leave the Captain to hers!"

Natsu didn't miss the concerned look she shot in the direction Lucy had gone. Nor was she the only one. Many of the crew, the older hands if he had to guess, wore the same expression.

It pleased him to know she was so well cared for.

"I don't get it." Sting growled as the crew reluctantly broke back up to their evening duties or entertainment, "If she doesn't like him that much why doesn't she just ignore him?"

"Because she can't." Cana said, cutting through Natsu's rage and drawing their attention, as she reached around Juvia to ostensibly check a coil of rope, "You may not be familiar with it but the Heartfilia family's old and powerful. They're centuries old. Rumor has it they were once royalty before their kingdom fell to war and the last of the line fled to Fiore."

"You're kidding?" Rogue breathed, "What happened?"

"That's a story only the gods know." Cana replied, "What's important is that Lucy's family is matriarchal and she's the last of the line."

"But what does that have to do with her father?" Sting asked softly.

"Her father's an ass!" Cana replied, slamming the rope down with far more force than was necessary, and gripped the railing tightly, "And after her mama died at sea he took over the family and has done everything he can since to force her under his thumb."

Natsu's heart pounded painfully in his chest at the news Lucy's mother had died at sea like that, "So why does she have to meet him?"

Cana looked over at him, fury and pain mingling on her face, "Because whether Lucy likes it or not the family is still powerful. And Jude Heartfilia has only made it more so. And he tracked us down here. If she doesn't acknowledge this he has the clout to get us blacklisted here, and she won't risk it. Most of us have friends and family in Magnolia."

The rage built up again and Natsu shoved away from the deck railing and stomped towards the gangplank without another word.

"Where's he going?" Cana gawked at him, looking at Sting and Rogue, "He's not going after the captain is he?"

Sting frowned and looked at his older brothers back as he stalked into the crowd.

"Natsu isn't good at taking orders when his heart gets in the way. He listens to his gut, but he'd never interrupt a fight between someone's family," Sting reasoned to Cana.

"Lucy can handle herself and he knows that, but at the same time he's not going to let his captain face a threat alone. Not if he still has two legs and a heartbeat," Rogue filled in.

Somewhat mollified, but still in a bad mood in general, Cana decided to let it go.

"He's just lucky Gray is showing that new girl Juvia around Magnolia or he's be tied to the mast before he took a step off the ship," Cana grumbled.

The crew dispersed now that the drama was over. Sting huffed a bit and looked after the crowd.

"I hope Natsu knows what he's doing," He muttered.

—::—

Natsu stalked after Lucy's scent. His nostrils flared, anger pulsing through him and fueling him step by step to find his captain.

He wasn't going to do anything but he hoped it wouldn't come to it.

Squeaking, he gasped as he realized he almost ran directly into Lucy's back when she abruptly stopped at her location. He hadn't realized how fast he had been moving to close the distance between them.

He was getting the hang of his legs but it was still weird.

Diving behind a rain barrel, Natsu sneakily looked over the lid as Lucy stopped and glanced around herself. She frowned, as if searching the crowd but stopped and shrugged after a moment.

She walked into the restaurant, giving Natsu the opportunity to scuttle over to a window to try and eavesdrop.

He watched as Lucy's expression seemed to melt into an indifferent mask as she approached a well dressed older gentleman.

"Father." She half-growled through clenched teeth, causing Natsu to smirk and immediately decide that clearly Lucy had gotten all of her looks from her mother.

"Lucy." Jude greeted as he rose, "I'm so glad you could make it."

Lucy's scowl returned at the pleasant tone and she sat as soon as one of the staff pulled her chair out for her.

"Please. Take a seat." Jude concluded wryly as he sat back down, and if Natsu hadn't known there was more going on here than met the eye he might've thought Lucy was overreacting a little.

"So... how has your little... business venture been going?" Jude asked pleasantly with a too sweet smile.

"Cut the act father!" Lucy snapped, "Why are you here and what do you want with me?"

"Can't a father be concerned about his daughter?" Jude asked innocently, and for a second Natsu thought Lucy might lunge across the table and strangle the man.

"When it comes to you?" She demanded, "No. You made that very clear years ago! Now what's so important that you tracked me down here and summoned me?"

Jude's innocent expression shifted into something more serious and somehow darker as he leaned back, "Family business my dear." He replied, "I've tolerated your rebellious actions so far, but it's started getting out of hand, and it's past time you came home and settled down."

"Not. Happening." Lucy snarled, uncaring that she was drawing the attention of the other patrons, and stood up, "If that's all you wanted then this meeting is over."

"I've arranged a marriage for you." Jude replied calmly, and Lucy froze as she turned back to look at him.

"You did what?" She whispered almost too lowly for Natsu to hear, but there was no mistaking the menace in her tone.

"You shouldn't be so surprised." Jude replied, arching an eyebrow at her, "A lady of your social standing was bound to get offers regardless of your... hobbies. I assure you it's a fine match. You couldn't ask for better really."

"No." Lucy replied flatly.

"Come now Lucy..."

"No!" Lucy shouted, shaking in rage, "You must be out of your mind if you seriously think I would go along with something like this!"

"Oh you'll go along with it." Jude replied, a warning tone creeping into his voice, "You would regret the consequences if you don't."

"Consequences?" Lucy asked, her eyes narrowing, "Is that a threat _father_?"

"Merely a promise my dear." Jude replied, "After all, your suitor is a god."

Natsu's heart stopped in his chest at those words, and for a moment he couldn't see or hear anything as blood pounded through him a veritable storm of memories stirring just out of reach. It took him a few moments to get past it to focus on the conversation, but it seemed the news had shocked Lucy just as much as she was still gaping at her father.

"What?" She asked faintly, sounding like she'd been hit over the head.

"He's a god." Jude replied, "Acnologia the Destroyer to be precise. I admit I was most surprised when he appeared at the estate and asked for your hand." He spread his hands, "But what was I to do? I could hardly refuse my patron god could I?"

Lucy's chest heaved as she tried to process this shocking news, "I don't believe it."

"It's quite true my dear." Jude said and smiled at her, "Now you understand why you simply must come home."

That seemed to snap Lucy out of her daze and she glared at him, "That's not happening! I don't care _who_ my suitor is I am _not_ returning to that place!"

"Lucy!" Jude growled, his patience finally beginning to fray, "You are my daughter and you will do as I say!"

"I am not your daughter!" Lucy snarled, slamming her hand against the table and getting up, "I haven't been your daughter since you broke my mother's heart! I am Captain Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail! I answer only to myself! And I will not submit to you, a god, or anyone else who thinks they can control me! Do you understand me? And if you even _think_ about coming after me and my crew so I swear on the Peacekeeper's true name I will _destroy_ you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Jude thundered, also surging to his feet.

"Try me father!" She shouted, "Make all the promises you want, but I will promise you this... come after me and mine, and I will bring Heartfilia down! Everything you've built will be gone, because I will personally tear it down! I would rather rebuild the family from dust than submit to your rule!"

Natsu staggered back almost into a rain barrel from outside the window. He clutched at his chest, whistling low. To say he was impressed by Lucy's ferocity was an understatement, but ultimately he was absurdly proud by the way she swept up from the table.

She looked like a goddess with her hair glowing in the lights cast by the lanterns, the silky gown spilling from her form as if an ethereal cloud. Her anger was transformative to her already stunning beauty. He could kind of understand why the Destroyer wanted her.

Lucy left the restaurant, her lips pressed together in a hard line. Her face was white and anger trembled through her body.

She stormed away, but strangely it was further away from the ship. Natsu stood up, his eyes narrowing as he followed his captain.

He found her by the docks, her fierce brown eyes glittering with moisture as she glared out at the ocean. He came up behind her, making his heavy steps known.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Lucy asked, her voice a little hoarse as she turned to glance at him.

So she had known he was there all along. His lips quirked into a wry smile.

"Seeing you hold your ground was pretty badass," Natsu admitted, going for the path of honesty, "But I can't say I'm a fan of seeing you upset."

He stepped up beside her, dropping down heavily next to her. A leg was drawn up to his chest, his arm curling around his shin, "I wasn't about to ignore you when you were in trouble Captain. Besides, seems like an awful shame for ya to get all fancy not to do anything worthwhile?"

Lucy let out an involuntary laugh at that, "You know, I was just thinking that before I left the ship." She glanced at her dress, "It's my first time wearing this, and I had to wear it to go see _him_."

"Definitely not the way you want to break in a new dress!" Natsu grinned at her and held out his hand, "So whaddya say we do something about that?"

"You're serious?" Lucy asked in surprise, and tried to remind herself that she was supposed to be mad at him for disobeying her orders and witnessing something private.

Except... he'd done it out of concern for her. And he barely knew her. Cana, Gray, or Levy were one thing. They'd known her since she was much younger. Natsu had no reason to be concerned about her though. He just was. Nor had he come after her to mock her or laugh. He'd followed her because he was still concerned about her. And that melted something in her heart.

"Absolutely." Natsu grinned, "There's gotta be something to do around here you can wear your dress to right?"

Lucy laughed lightly and found herself slipping her hand into his without quite knowing why, "Plenty my poor deprived merman." She assured him as he leapt up and gently pulled her to her feet, "Levy said something about a new play in town. Shall we see if we can still get into it?"

Natsu's grin somehow brightened, "That sounds great! Way better than food in a stuffy restaurant like that. We were more relaxed back home! And that was a palace!"

Lucy giggled a little, feeling absurdly better the longer he chattered. And alright, maybe part of her still wasn't entirely happy he'd witnessed what he had, but it was fading rapidly as they walked down the street towards the playhouse.

Maybe this night wouldn't be awful after all.

-::-

Laughter rang out in the evening between the two pirates as they walked back to the ship together. After the play, they had gotten something quick to eat at a street vender, and Lucy could honestly say it was more fun than she had expected to have tonight.

They approached the gangplank, heading up to the deck where music was playing. There was a glow from lanterns and the crew was milling about waiting for their captain to return.

Together they thumped up it, attracting the stares of the crew who who were still awake, "Hey!"

Macao swayed to his feet, his expression grumpy as he glared at Natsu, "The captain gave us an order! You just ignored it and went off on your—..."

He trailed off at the flushed cheeks and happy smile on Lucy's face.

Natsu glanced at Macao, his pupils slitting at the confrontational tone. A smile flashed over his face so his sharp fangs were on display.

"What is it Macao? You want to go?" He purred, his haunting voice sending a shiver through the crew.

"I'm down to fight if you are, I need a little practice with legs, it might even be a fair fight," Natsu smirked, his pulse pumping at the promise of a fight.

The older pirate seemed to back down though at the happy grin on his face. Lucy almost rolled her eyes as she suddenly realized she had yet another blood Knight on her ship.

It seemed like Natsu was as much a fan of fighting as Gray and most of the others were.

"Fight later." She told them with a roll of her eyes, "It's late now, and I would like to get some sleep."

"Lucy..." Gray spoke up in concern, moving out to intercept her, "Are you, I mean... I heard from Cana..."

Lucy huffed a little in exasperation, but smiled at him, "I'm fine. I haven't let my father push me around in years and I'm not going to start back up now."

"But the port authority!" Wakaba protested, "Cap'n you know what he could do!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "Let him try." She growled, "I've already warned him what will happen if he messes with Fairy Tail. If he so much as sneezes wrong to the authorities it's open season on all Heartfilia cargo."

She shook herself a little before the anger she'd felt then could fully return after all of Natsu's effort to dispel it, "But we can talk more about that in the morning. I'm heading to bed."

She moved away from Natsu's side but paused and turned to him, "Thank you Natsu. I appreciate what you did tonight." She smirked and poked him in the chest, "I expect you to obey all my _other_ orders though. We clear on that sailor?"

"Aye Cap'n!" Natsu grinned, not looking the least bit repentant.

Lucy grinned back and nodded before ducking into her cabin.

Cana let out a low whistle as the door closed, "Just what did you do?"

Natsu looked at her in confusion, "Nothing special. I just made sure she had backup if she needed it, and after I told her I asked if there was something fun she could do instead while she was all dressed up."

He shrugged and eyeballed the crew. It was clear Natsu was a bit of an oddball to them. He wasn't the type to blindly follow an order. Not when his gut told him to do something contrary to it. He stretched out and swung his body, flashing the crew a wide smile.

"No big deal, see you guys in the morning!" He said cheerfully and headed off.

Gray watched Natsu leave with guarded eyes, not quite knowing how to handle Natsu's unique brand of oddity.

"I'm not sure how to peg that guy," He said honestly.

"Me neither," Cana replied, her shoulders sagging, swinging the bottle of rum by her side.

Shaking her head, she went back to the railing to dance with the musician. For all intents and purposes, the storm had passed, and the rest of the crew was just grateful their Captain hadn't needed days to recover from her encounter with her father. Usually it took longer than that.

As far as banning their ship from this port, Jude at least didn't know they considered Magnolia their home dock. That gave the rest of the crew more ease of mind.

Once the excitement was over, the lanterns dimmed and the rest of the crew dispersed for the night.

Juvia sat by herself at the helm of the ship, having watched the whole thing unfold. Some things never changed.

And for that she was grateful.

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter! Alas you guys didn't make your 30 review mark this time, so no preview (teaser) for you this chapter. Though I do want to give a big shout out of thanks to everyone who did leave us one. You guys absolutely rule, and your reviews give us life and inspiration! They really do! We love you and we'll see you Sunday!**_


	9. Avast Ye

**Hello lovelies! This is Mslead for your weekend update! Daylight savings is kicking my butt. But in other news we got a lot of questions about the chapter. I urge you to be patient and wait for the answers to reveal themselves! I promise it'll be worth it!**

 **I also drew some art for this chapter, which can be found right here, just replace the (X) with periods and close the spaces. You know the deal:** _mslead (X) tumblr (X) com/post/170559248817/tempest-sneak-preview-chapter-8-tempest-will_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 ** _Avast ye_**

 _Pay attention_

* * *

 _"Natsu stop!" Lucy laughed as the laughing dragon proudly displayed his latest prize, a hairpin he'd stolen from her, "Get back down here with that!"_

 _"Finders keepers princess!" Natsu laughed as he flipped lightly down from the rigging where he'd escaped with it, "I found it so it's mine."_

 _"You did no such thing you crazy dragon!" Lucy huffed around her grin, "I was wearing it and you decided you wanted it!" She stepped over to him and reached for it, "Now give it back!"_

 _Natsu's grin just widened as he held it out of her reach, "And if I don't?" He purred teasingly, "What'll you do then?"_

 _"Ten gold on Lucy." Gray snorted from where he was leaning against the helm watching the whole thing unfold._

 _"I ain't takin' a sucker bet." Gajeel smirked from beside him, "That ain't a fair contest an' you know it."_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes at their antics in a way she couldn't get away with at the palace, and stepped into Natsu's space, "I guess..." She sighed dramatically, her fingers trailing down his arm. She watched the hesitation darken his eyes, and the way he swallowed thickly around the words dying in his throat. For a brief moment, his eyes flickered down her face and Lucy let a smile curve her lips._

 _"I guess I'll just have to... steal it back!" She hastily plucked the bauble from his hand where he'd relaxed his grip while she was distracting him and darted back out of immediate range while the rest of the crew laughed uproariously._

 _"Princess Blondie's got spunk Cap'n!" Gajeel cackled from above, "Mebbe we should kidnap her before we leave an' make her your Pirate Queen!"_

 _Laughter and wolf whistles at the idea echoed all around them, causing Lucy to blush, "I would surely make a terrible pirate!"_

 _Natsu laughed back, not at all against the idea as he took a shortcut around the ship, swinging on a rope to plant himself in front of the fleeing princess, "Don't sell yourself short. You're already a princess, and you've got the sticky fingers of a pirate."_

 _Lucy smothered an offended sound as she clutched the hairpin behind her back. She prodded Natsu's exposed chest with her finger and gave him a saucy smirk, "This hairpin happens to be mine already so I hardly count it stealing."_

 _"Dress it up in as many fancy words as you like m'lady, but you have the sea in you just like the rest of us," The dragon grinned, his smile faltering just a hair as his eyes grew intense with an emotion that bordered just on the edge of longing. His fingertips lightly caught against the back of her hand, grazing in their touch, close but not quite connecting._

 _"You're the fearsome Pirate King, terror of the seven seas and captain to the most ruthless crew known to Fiore," Lucy tilted her head up towards him, watching the heat in his eyes, the way he held himself back. The way he stilled his hand by the curl of his fingertips, "You could always kidnap me."_

 _"Just say the word; this crew will always be your home princess," Natsu promised._

 _Lucy gave him a sad, but amused smile. It was almost as if she wanted to say something about it, but stopped herself from going further down that path. She rose on her toes and pressed a soft kiss into his cheek. When she pulled back his eyes were closed, his body tight._

 _His eyes opened, fierce and slitted like they were whenever he was excited or riled up._

 _"Well whenever you get bored, I'll steal you for an adventure," Natsu growled to her quietly, "I can't have you getting rusty on me."_

 _When he took a step back from her, he held something between their bodies. His mischievous grin lit his face, and her eyes bugged out of her head at the sight of her stolen hairpin back in his hand._

 _"Alright you mutinous bastards!" Natsu roared out at Gray and Gajeel, "Which one of ye first said I couldn't keep my hands on my treasure 'eh? Who was it!"_

Lucy gasped a little as she surged awake, the images from the strange dream dancing before her eyes for a moment as she blinked blearily at her cabin wall. What had that been about? A dream about Natsu and a pirate ship?

She shook her head a little, confused about why she would be dreaming of Natsu as a captain of a pirate ship of all things, but dismissed it as important as the images started to fragment and fade away. It was probably just her head getting things scrambled after the way he'd been so nice to her after the farce of a meeting with her father. Besides, there was no way in all the gods' names _Gajeel_ would step foot on a ship at sea.

Satisfied with that explanation she smiled a little sleepily at the memory of the play they'd gone to afterwards. For a little while there she'd thought maybe Natsu would try making a move on her, but it hadn't been like that at all. He'd been completely innocent and transparent in his excitement as he'd taken in his first human play in memory.

It had been adorably sweet.

A thought tugged at the back of her mind, a faint sense of deja vu, but it vanished as she caught a glimpse of a truly magnificent sunrise coming up through her windows and she smiled. Sunrises over the water were the best.

She debated curling back up into her bed, but decided against it. She wouldn't get more than half an hour anyway with the sun coming up. She might as well get up and start her day.

She yawned a little as she crawled fully out of bed, shivering a little at the brisk morning air, and fumbled her way over to her wardrobe to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later she sighed a little as she finished pulling her boots on and stretched a bit. She at least looked the part of awake and put together, even if she didn't particularly feel it, and decided she would go join the crew currently aboard in the mess hall for breakfast. Mira was a great cook when she wasn't terrorizing the battlefield, and whenever they were in port she always went out of her way to make the extra good stuff.

With that thought in mind she stepped out of her cabin and breathed in the crisp morning sea air with a happy sigh. Perfection.

"Morning cap'n!" Elfman greeted with a grin where the big man was keeping watch, "Night passed smooth as can be. Want me t' have Lisanna bring ye some breakfast?"

Lucy laughed a little and shook her head, "Naw. I'll join the crew this mornin' I think. Shouldn't be too packed with leave still going on. Are you going to be heading out today?"

Elfman bobbed his head happily, "After I get some sleep aye! Got a pretty lil' dame with as much sass as Mira t' visit in town."

Lucy laughed again, "Good for you! I'll see if your relief is awake yet, and send them on out so you can get to it."

Elfman grinned again, "That'd be real nice of ya cap'n."

Lucy waved at the large man and trotted down below decks where she could smell bacon, eggs, and all sorts of wonderful things wafting up from the kitchen.

Her boots creaked down the stairs, her hand braced against the overhang. She smiled at the sight of her morning crew bustling around the mess hall.

A smile crossed her face as she looked at the mass of laughter in the thick of her crew. Natsu was rocking back and forth, clutching his sides as he practically cried with laughter on Cana's shoulder.

Gray was sitting across from him, looking wholly unimpressed with a tankard of water upended over his head.

"It was an accident Gray," Cana failed to smother a giggle while Natsu's roars of laughter only got louder.

"Look at that shit eating grin from that flamebrain! My eye that was an accident!" Gray burst out.

The ship mysteriously took that moment to lurch in the wrong direction, the mug Gray was gesturing spilling out in a rather dramatic fashion. It splashed Natsu square across the face, causing him to fall silent at once in shock. Juvia cleared her throat awkwardly and looked down at her plate with a small smile.

"Now see _that_ was an accident!" Gray smirked.

"You little..." Natsu growled, his expression darkening, and Lucy decided now would be a good time to make her presence known.

She coughed a little and smirked as all attention snapped to her, "I'd appreciate it if you refrained from killing each other until after breakfast." She grinned as she stepped fully into the room, "Mira... this smells wonderful!"

"Thank you captain!" Mira replied cheerfully, "I thought I'd take advantage and made a bit of everything! What would you like?"

Lucy laughed a little as a grumbling Natsu cleaned himself up, and stepped over to the counter to inspect the selection. It was fairly simple fare, but mostly stuff they never got to enjoy after a week or two at sea. As clever as the Fairy Tail's kitchens and store rooms were, the magic to keep food perfectly preserved still didn't exist and it generally didn't take long before they were breaking into the dried and preserved stores.

At least water wasn't an issue. One of the more modern magics Gajeel had incorporated into the ship's design was water lacrima embedded into pumps and spouts throughout the ship. Thanks to those they never wanted for fresh water for cooking, bathing, or anything else.

She shook herself out of her daze a bit as Mira handed her a cup of coffee with a knowing smile, "That'll help wake ya up captain."

Lucy blushed slightly and took the cup, "Thanks Mira."

She quickly piled up a plate with a hearty selection of eggs, bacon, fruit, and toast, and settled down next to Cana on the benches, "So how're the recruits settling in?" She asked, flashing the recruits in question a teasing grin as she tucked into her meal.

"A little bruised but no worse for wear captain," Cana smirked back at Lucy, "I like these dragons. They're sturdier than the cannon fodder you normally give me."

"Oh are they? That's a relief, maybe they can make it out alive when it's Mira's turn to show them the ropes."

"The demon?" Sting squeaked. He glanced back at the woman busy cleaning a tin cup. The smile she offered him was chilling.

Natsu gulped at her flinty eyes and dropped his chin to the table, "Man I won't complain about anything Cana makes us do ever again!"

"That's _Lady Cana_ sailor," the woman prodded the top of Natsu's head with her finger.

"Yes Lady Cana," The three dragons chorused together.

"You've trained them well," Lucy noted, impressed by her friends astounding fear tactics.

The crew all laughed at their new sailors expense but the breakfast continued with excitement for the new adventures they would be going on soon.

Lucy had a couple of ideas where they could go next but would have to pick out the best paths for them to sail with Levy.

-::-

After breakfast Lucy made her way back on top of the deck. For a moment she contemplated climbing up to the crows nest knowing she would have a full vantage point of the ship. It always helped her thoughts when she was up high in the rigging, even if being there sometimes made her lonely.

She began the climb up once she made up her mind, settling on enjoying the breeze while she mapped out their next port.

With a tightly coiled map tucked between her lips, she swung up to the nest, stopping short when she arrived.

She hadn't expected anyone to be in there, much less Natsu who was sitting with his legs dangling off and barely in the damn thing.

"Oh! Hey Captain!" Natsu exclaimed as he caught sight of her and made a move to get up, "Ah, do you need me to leave?"

Lucy hesitated a little. She'd come up here to clear her mind and spend some time alone, but it seemed a little ridiculous to chase Natsu off now. And really, what would a little company up here hurt? Hadn't she been thinking non-stop about the merman since the feast with his people and the dragons? It would be nice to have a regular conversation with him without anything else hanging over her head.

"No it's alright." She replied waving him back down, "I came up here to clear my head a little, but I won't object to some company either." Her lips twitched a little, "You do know this is one of the first places Cana looks for slackers right?"

Natsu laughed heartily at that and settled back down, looking as if he'd almost been born to be in the crow's nest, "Yeah I know, but I'm actually here on orders. She wants to see how sharp my eyes are."

"Is that a fact?" Lucy replied with a smile, and looked down to where Cana was looking up uncertainly, "I got this Cana!" She shouted with a wave, grinning when Cana waved back in acknowledgment and moved over to where Juvia and the twins were waiting with Gray.

She pulled back and fixed Natsu with a smirk, "I'll be your spotter instead. Did Cana explain the exercise already?"

Natsu nodded, "I describe what I see on the horizon and you check me right?"

Lucy nodded and settled back, "This is a busy harbor, so it'll be good practice for you." She smiled nostalgically, "I remember when mama did this with me the first time. I was six and the whole time I thought we were playing a game of spot the boat."

"Your ma was a sailor too?" Natsu asked, surprised by the little nugget of knowledge that was tossed his way. He had known she had died at sea based off what Cana had mentioned before Lucy's disastrous meeting with her father, but he hadn't known the specifics. He tilted his head towards Lucy as she snagged the spyglass by his side and unfolded it.

"Aye, that she was," Lucy acknowledged, "She was the Pirate Queen before I took the helm, and it's passed down along my family line for as long as I can remember. Almost since the beginning of the golden age of piracy."

Natsu let out a low whistle. He knew that the title wasn't hereditary. No, actually it was _far_ from it. One only earned that title when they were the best of the best in all the seas. When everyone acknowledged them as the authority in the area.

It was only a title that could be won through hardwork and determination, and for her to have had it in her family for nearly four hundred years... it was amazing. The Heartfilias were certainly some fearsome women. It also wasn't a title that was passed directly from generation to generation. He'd never paid attention specifically to who held the title, but he'd heard Zeref complain more than once about barnacle encrusted humans mucking things up before a new leader overthrew them.

Now that he thought about it, he had to wonder if the ones overthrowing those humans were Lucy's family. He felt something warm in his gut telling him he thought it was a good thing Lucy was Queen now. She surely made a good one.

"Let's test your eyes then sailor," Lucy budged in close to Natsu, his heart jumping at the feel of her smaller shoulder tucked into his side, his breath catching despite itself. Warmth flooded through his body, lighting his nerves on fire and making it difficult to concentrate.

He had no idea why his body was suddenly having such a sharp reaction. Like her proximity in this tight nest meant something.

There was an uncomfortable clenching in his gut, a heat that coiled and simmered enough that he was shifting his weight a little to try and cool himself off. He couldn't shake the feel of her body pressing into his side though. It was mapped out in his brain in a way he _couldn't shake._

He wasn't the only one either.

Lucy certainly hadn't been blind to how attractive Natsu was before, but something about being up in the crow's nest like this had her flushing with sudden nerves and an excitement that made no sense. What was going on here? She hadn't reacted like this since she was a young girl and had her first kiss with her mother's cabin boy.

Was it because of the outing last night?

As soon as she thought it she rejected the idea. She knew very well what that trip out looked like on the surface, but that hadn't been it at all. That had been about cheering her up, and taking her mind off her father. Not romance. Something Natsu himself had made very clear when he'd kept his hands to himself.

Then what was this?

She wasn't sure really. She just couldn't shake the excitement churning in her gut, and the urge to melt against him was nearly overwhelming.

She gave herself a mental slap and told herself to pull it together. She was the pirate queen damnit! As attractive as Natsu was, she was not going to go swooning over him like a little girl with her first crush!

With that thought firmly in mind she handed him the spyglass, "Alright. We'll start with something easy. Take a look at that cluster of fishing boats there and tell me what you see."

Natsu grasped the glass from her, somewhat absent minded as he did so. However he became acutely aware of the brush of her fingertips under his own. They were smaller, feeling almost familiar against his skin.

He pulled himself upright, clearing his throat and bending forward to the edge of the nest. He had extremely sharp eyes without the spyglass. All dragons did, and Natsu was used to seeing things in low or dim lighting under the water.

However he didn't think those things were what helped him pick out whether or not a ship had just pulled in a new haul, or had come back empty handed. He breathed out through his nose, steadying the glass to his face as he observed the cluster.

"Boat on the left, it's older, probably passed down from father to son, unequipped for long voyages or sea defense. It's lightweight, easy to steer and man. 'Bout a crew of twenty strong Cap'n," Natsu rattled off.

The glass swept to the next one picking up how it had recently had its starboard side repaired, damages no doubt from a pirate attack.

He picked out tiny to broad details, managing to narrow it down to which sides would be better to board, how to prepare for resistance in different areas of the boats, and how to apprehend the crew in the tight and hidden crannies of the ship.

"Sharp eyes, you've done this before," Lucy observed, somewhat impressed by his first try at it. Natsu just shrugged, looking over at Lucy with a smile that could melt the coldest person's heart.

"Maybe I have, can't remember. But that was sure fun. Got any other tricks?" Natsu grinned at her, flashing that winning smile again. They did it for a couple more rounds, the tasks becoming harder with each one.

Eventually though they both gave it up, when Natsu began to stop taking it as seriously after he had proved he had good eyes.

"Aye Captain, you would ne'er believe it, but I swear I see a dancing catfish aboard that dingy," Natsu vowed solemnly, his lips twitching in his attempt to hide his lie.

Lucy gave Natsu a dry look and swiped the spyglass from him to check herself, not believing it for a second but her natural curiosity demanding she look anyway. He burst into laughter as soon as she glanced and she tried to shoot him a glare, but his laughter was contagious and her glare dissolved as she started giggling too.

"You know it's a punishable offense to lie to your captain." She smirked, "I could have you swabbin' the deck for a month!"

Natsu gasped dramatically and held his hand over his heart, "Surely you wouldn't do that t' me cap'n! Who'd be your lookout then?"

Lucy snorted and poked him, "I have other lookouts."

"Maybe." Natsu purred lowly in a tone that had her shivering, "But would they be as good as me?"

 _"Would you be my queen princess?"_

Lucy's heart stopped for a moment as the words superimposed themselves over whatever Natsu was saying. Or maybe she was just hallucinating. Whatever the cause she froze as her entire world seemed to shift on its axis, and the sudden urge to grab hold of that smiling mouth and kiss it seized her.

Except, it wasn't smiling now.

In fact, Natsu was staring at her with an intensity that stole her breath and had her flushing all over. It was thrilling and terrifying and she ached to _do_ something, but she didn't know what, and the indecision was killing her.

"Natsu..." She breathed, not really sure if she was asking a question or pleading for something.

Natsu didn't respond, his head throbbing from the whispers of remembered words quietly breathing in his ears.

" _Yes"_

"Yes captain?" Natsu asked her, his voice quiet as he groped for the memory he couldn't put a face or name to.

Lucy leaned her weight forward, testing his responsiveness to their tight quarters. It was like something was guiding her to him, pushing her to reach out and touch him.

"Alright you two!" Cana's voice cut in to sever the ties to the ghosts drawing them close, "You think you've hogged the nest to yourself long enough? Or you wanna let someone else give it a try?"

Lucy jerked away as if stung and Natsu turned his head back towards the ocean. He shook his head to try and clear it.

"Hey! Keep your britches on _Lady_ Cana!" Natsu teased back to her, "We're coming!"

He stood, dropping a hand to the distracted Lucy and flashing her a brilliant smile.

"Come on Lucy, you ready?" He grinned, pushing away the thoughts of the past that were lingering on the surface. Natsu didn't know what was happening, but he also knew it wasn't exactly fair to him to push his reactions on his Captain. He would have to be careful.

Lucy just smiled and grasped his hand, trusting her new sailor.

* * *

 _ **Alright everyone, it looks like you made it to your sneak peek! Good job everyone, you really came out to show your support for us! We really appreciate it! Have a wonderful day and we will see you guys soon for next weeks chapter!**_

* * *

 _They had dropped anchor just off the edge of The Clover islands, their ship stopped a safe distance from the craggily rocks and sharp cliff faces._

 _Natsu observed the water currents, seeing them in a way only one of Lady Juvia's creatures could. The waves were strong, and capable of smashing a ship like theirs into the cliff face._

 _It was no doubt made worse by the buildup of ships buried beneath the ocean. Natsu wanted to dive beneath the surface to check himself, but Juvia gave him a dark glare whenever he looked longingly over the edge._

 _It wouldn't bother her if he jumped into the water, but it would make the charm a little hard to explain. Juvia didn't much care to explain herself after all._

 _"All clear Sailor?" A soft voice drifted to him in the morning air. Natsu straightened towards the person, a smile glowing over his face as he saw Lucy standing before him and looking perfect._

 _"Aye Captain," he replied._

 _"Don't let the sea call you over the side Natsu, ye never know how long it'll take to pull you from the ocean," Lucy eyed him, her expression critical when she swayed to him._

 _"Not to worry captain." Natsu assured her, "I worked hard to get my legs and I don't plan to give them up now. No matter how much I want to take a swim."_

 _Lucy cocked her head at him curiously, "Why did you go to Juvia for legs?" She asked, "If you don't mind me asking that is. You've never really said, and well... if just getting your legs again was your goal surely you could've done it before now?"_

 _Natsu regarded her thoughtfully for a moment, "I did it for you cap'n."_


	10. Abyss

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! No major pre-chapter announcements, so I will let you guys get on with the story!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 _ **Abyss**_

 _A deep or seemingly bottomless chasm._

* * *

Lucy smiled broadly from the helm as Gray bellowed orders and the crew moved with a precision that would not have been out of place on proper military ships. It was a beautiful sight to see, and even more so as it meant seeing her beloved ship coming to life around her.

They'd wound up staying in Magnolia longer than she'd planned, but other than the disastrous meeting with her father nothing else had happened. Gajeel had even been in an especially good mood the next time she'd gone to see him, which she attributed entirely to Levy's presence, and had gleefully agreed to craft her new weapon without any further finagling.

Even better, they hadn't had any problems with the Fairy Tail's maintenance, though it had taken longer than she'd liked due to various lacrima and other things needing replacement. Still, she hadn't minded much. The crew had gotten a good leave, and they'd had time to properly train up the dragons and Juvia in the basics before setting sail.

Speaking of which, she chuckled a little as she caught a glimpse of Natsu nimbly scrambling over the rigging. For a former merman he had the footing of a mountain goat now that he was used to his legs. It was impressive to watch, and not for the first time she couldn't help wonder if he'd been a sailor in the past.

Rogue had told her a little about dragon traditions and how young dragons just coming into adulthood were encouraged to leave the nest for a time and explore the world. And she had to wonder if Natsu had done something like this in his younger years before the memory loss.

It would certainly explain a lot.

"Gray how's it looking?" She asked, though her experienced eye already told her everything was as ready as it would be.

"All set Captain!" Gray replied, "On your command."

Lucy's grin widened. This was by far her favorite part.

"Take us out!" She ordered crisply, "And may the Navigator guide us to adventure and plunder!"

The crew whooped and bellowed in agreement. The excitement was catching for a new adventure, and even though they all knew the sparkle would fade when they were forced to eat nothing but preserved foods after a while, nothing beat the first days out to sea after a long break.

"Where are we heading Captain?" Rogue asked from where he was standing on the main deck. He was keeping busy coiling rope from elbow to shoulder, Lucy's eyes watching with warm approval.

Dragons were certainly good multitaskers.

"Ask Levy, she's our Navigator," Lucy gave the dark twin a smirk.

Natsu's distant, wild laughter, seemingly over something she said, had Lucy glancing up at him in confusion and exasperation, but it was quenched when Juvia used the water from an old rain bucket to smack him on the rear.

Ignoring Natsu's squabbling with Juvia, and feeling a bit off by it, Lucy turned her attention back to Rogue, "Levy is the finest navigator of all the seas. You got a question on where to go she's the one to ask. She'll find it."

"And what we're looking for this time is treasure, a golden key that was stolen from my mother right after I was born," Lucy smirked, "Supposedly the pirate who took it liked golden trinkets and I intend on taking mine back. There should be enough spoils to go around in addition."

"We're heading to a cluster of islands by Clover," Levy smiled at Rogue, "They're dangerous to pass through. Legend has it we will be passing over the deepest part of the Abyssal Trench where the Ocean Goddess locked away the most evil of violators with the other gods."

"That ain't true," Sting drawled, slumping on Rogue's shoulder, "That's just a story told to frighten hatchlings!"

"Aye!" Lucy laughed, "About as likely to be true as a pirate crew being the guests of honor at a feast hosted by merfolk and dragons right?"

Levy grinned at Sting's expression, "Cap'n's got a point. There's more than a little truth to some of those old stories, and you never know just how much."

"But surely that can't be more than a story!" Sting protested, "I mean, if Tartaros and the nine demon gates were really sealed in the Abyss, there would be records of it right? That's not something people would just forget right?"

"The world has changed greatly since those times." Rogue mused thoughtfully, "If the story's true, perhaps there were records, and they were lost. Or we lost the ability to read them." He glanced at his brother, "It's not out of the realm of possibility brother. The temple on Galuna was ancient when Igneel moved the nest to it, and we've lived on it for centuries but no one can read the writing there."

Levy's expression perked up, "You live in a temple?"

Rogue blushed a little, but nodded, "Yeah. An ancient abandoned temple of the moon. Igneel found it during his Journey well over a thousand years ago. We never could discover much about the people who lived there, but we think they might've been wiped out when the volcano erupted."

"Incredible!" Levy breathed excitedly, "Your nest may be living in the last remaining temple of the lost Celestial Family! I would love to see it in person sometime!"

"Oh great," Gray drawled in amusement, "You've gone and given her a mystery! You know she won't let go 'o that now!"

Lucy smirked as her friend stuck her tongue out at Gray's back, "Well, maybe once our immediate venture's over our resident dragons won't mind a trip home. I doubt any of us'd mind a fresh supply of tropical fruits by then eh?"

"Yeah!" Sting cheered, still skeptical but turning towards Natsu, "And Igneel will skin your tail for running off without saying bye again!"

Natsu scowled at Sting, violence for his little brother contemplative on his face.

"Looks like someone is gonna get in trouble," Gray teased, this time earning himself a flying tackle by Natsu.

Gray yelped as the ballsy sailor dropped him on the deck and the two began to wrestle. Lucy just sighed and stepped over the two males bodies, catching the helm before they could be steered off course.

"Fullbuster, Sailor. Get up from the deck," She flashed them a chilling glare that caused the two to spring apart as if electrocuted

"Sorry Captain," Gray muttered, Natsu nodding like a bobble head beside the First Mate.

Lucy stepped aside to have Gray man the helm again and smirked at Natsu, "You'll just have to take your lickings from your old man, eh Sailor?"

"Suppose so Captain," Natsu grinned at her, his cheek a bit smudged with soot from where he had been cleaning out the gunpowder barrels earlier.

"What say you about the abyss Natsu, Juvia?" Lucy asked, changing the subject back to the main topic, "You mentioned the big monsters like to live down there, but what about everything else?"

Grays eyes travelled onto Juvia, whose attention snapped up to the Captain from where she was learning how to tie knots.

"Oh? The abyss?" Juvia asked quietly, her expression nervous as she glanced at Levy and Natsu. No doubt she hadn't expected to be the subject of a question. From what Natsu to gather, the goddess just liked to watch the main crew. It seemed to be her only focus, and being pushed into the conversation seemed to throw her off in a way that confused her.

"The abyss and the stuff in it is real enough, so I don't see why the other stuff in it can't be either." Natsu broke in, saving Juvia from answering, "Zeref'd be the one to ask though."

"You must know a lot about it too, right Juvia?" Gray asked her, causing the goddess to squeak and turn completely red in the face.

"W-what? Eh-why would you say that?" She stammered, looking so panicked that Natsu almost felt sorry for her.

Gray raised an eyebrow at her, his expression incredulous when he stared at her, "Well you're named after the Goddess of the Sea's true name. Your parents must have been very devout acolytes."

"Right, Juvia knows a lot. She studied magic in the temples," Natsu hedged, knowing she was in a corner, but also seeing a way to work this to his advantage. He smirked a bit and glanced at the disguised goddess, wondering if he could wiggle out some more information on his past from the secretive woman. If there was one thing he knew about pirates, is that they _loved_ a good tall tale, "She knows all the best stories about all sorts of things!"

Juvia shot Natsu a glare for the mischief, knowing now by the expression of pure elation on the pirates faces that she was in trouble.

For all Natsu's smokescreens, it put her in a spotlight. Pirates loved stories almost more than treasure.

Levy pressed her palm against her eyes in dismay, but Gray's face lit up with Lucy.

"You know stories of The Lady?" Gray asked eagerly, it was clear it was a favorite subject for him, "And the quests of the gods?"

"Yes, The abyss is so mysterious! We will have to hear some tales!" Lucy insisted.

Juvia stared at their eager expressions, aware that all the crew within earshot had at least cocked an ear for the impending story, and sighed. This was all Natsu's fault, and she was going to get him for it.

"Alright." She surrendered, deciding she might as well do so gracefully before the pirates could dig any deeper, and smiled, "I do know a number of tales about the gods. I was never a priestess or anything, but..."

"That's okay!" Lucy grinned, "We don't need scripture stories or anything. Just the fact you'll have new material is good enough!"

There were a few nods around and despite her annoyance at Natsu, Juvia felt her heart warm at the display of devotion. These people followed her yes, but it was the first time in a long time she'd seen such genuine interest in her outside of the merfolk.

It was nice.

She smiled a bit more and settled herself comfortably onto a crate, "Well, I'm not about to use up my store of good stories all in one go." She grinned, "But I think I can spare _one_ before Miss Cana comes after my head!"

There was a round of raucous laughter and jibbing at Cana, who was unashamedly perched on a barrel listening.

"An' don't you forget it missy!" She called back, causing more laughter.

Juvia laughed softly, "Alright... since we were talking about the abyss, I'll start there. Long ago, when both the gods and the children of man were young, the world was a far different place. It was wild and primal in a way we no longer see today. The magic that had been used to shape the world still shimmered through the air and mighty wizards and gods walked side by side without restriction."

She smiled at her enraptured audience, "It was an era where all things were possible, but it was not without its dangers. For in those days, the demon gates also walked the earth. None but the gods know from whence they came, but their impact was felt by all because no matter where they went... the world burned."

"Flying above land and sea both in their mystical ship Tartaros they spread their chaos and destruction intending to burn the world of all life and start anew with a world in their own image. And they the gods of it."

Down below them in the depths of the sea, beneath where the oblivious pirates were enjoying their story, the kings of the Seven Seas gathered in the Alvarez currents.

" _They commanded legions of all matter of monsters," Juvia continued, "The leader of Tartaros gathered the strongest of those around by his side, vowing to rip the pantheon down and force the gods to their knees."_

" _How were they stopped?"_

The kings argued angrily between themselves, water cutting in hot jets between the royalty. It was chaos and Zeref observed the unfolding madness with a creased brow.

The situation was beginning to deteriorate. It had been several weeks since the monsters fled the abyss, and it was all the kings could do to keep the situation contained and force them down temporarily into their dark home.

"These creatures are causing trouble and are attacking our people!" One of the kings bellowed, angry over the injustice. Zeref's eyes followed the argument as another sea king rose in challenge.

"The monsters cannot be hunted down as you imply! They're sacred animals! They must be protected and guided back to the abyss!"

"They're an infestation!"

"I think the wrong question is being asked," Zeref spoke, his soft voice holding enough force to quiet the room. His dark eyes were heavy on his gathered peers.

"And what question is that Alvarez?" The first king sneered.

Zeref leaned back, his fingers curling together and tucking under his chin.

He let the silence fill the room while he collected his thoughts. Slowly, a huff of bubbles dragged from his lungs.

"I believe we should be wondering what has driven them from their home en mass," Zeref said calmly.

The implication that even the fearsome Leviathan would flee from its territory hung over them.

" _All the gods of old and new gathered together, pooling their magic to crack open the very earth. Tartaros became a prison to the nine demon gates, buried in the earth and wrapped in the darkness of the sea so they would never know the light again."_

" _The abyss would be home to monsters and creatures of the deep, the kind meant to keep those gates closed and protect the surface from the encroaching darkness unleashed from Tartaros."_

" _Guardians of sorts."_

"You can't seriously believe the demons of Tartaros are stirring can you?" One of the kings asked at length, incredulity and a touch of fear coloring his tone, "Zeref, those are stories! The monsters of the abyss are just that... monsters. You don't honestly believe they're meant to protect something far more dangerous do you?"

Zeref met his counterpart's eyes calmly, "I do."

Shouts of disbelief and scoffing sounded around the table at that. Zeref simply sat through it without reacting, watching the reactions around the table carefully.

"You have reason to believe this." One of the younger members spoke up, a queen rather than a king, and one who until now had been silent. Zeref smiled benevolently at her and nodded.

"I do Lady Yukino." He confirmed. The beautiful young monarch wasn't technically one of them. Royal blood did not run directly through her veins, but since the tragedy that had taken her husband from her, and left their small son the only heir to the throne, she'd stepped forward as queen regent and solemnly accepted the burden of the crown until her son was of an age and experience to bear it himself.

Altogether, Zeref thoroughly approved of her. Particularly since her territory bordered his to the north, and she'd proved much more receptive to friendly relations than her late husband.

"What reasons do you have?" She asked, a small smile playing across her lips.

"For one, the goddess has stirred." He replied evenly, and held up his hand against the shouting sure to follow, "Don't try to deny it. I'm sure you all felt it the same as I did."

The others subsided at that and one of the the southern queens frowned, "There be no denyin' the truth of your words Zeref, but the goddess stirrin' don't mean a problem wit' de seals."

Zeref inclined his head politely, "You are, of course, correct. However, the timing is no coincidence, and we all know the stories of what happens if she were to leave the ocean even for a short time. The seals will weaken. This very situation was why the goddess bestowed power of the abyss onto the royal lines."

"Aye but the power of the abyss has never before had to be invoked. The demon gates could only escape their seals with powerful outside help," Yukino spoke up, somewhat reasonably to subdue the panic at the table, "There are none that would risk bringing that calamity back to this world."

Zeref shook his head, his dark eyes thoughtful and wishing Mavis was with him now. His clever wife was always three steps ahead of everyone in the room.

Still he couldn't begrudge the natural question. It was the correct one to ask after all.

"I'm not convinced that's true," Zeref responded. He looked up, his eyes traveling over the expanse of their meeting halls ceiling.

"There remains one god among others to stand something to gain from the release of the gates," Zeref spoke. The very one who he had suspected created the demons in the first place.

He didn't have to speak his name for those gathered to know whom he referred.

The Destroyer.

Acnologia.

" _But It's said when the sea boils and darkness escapes the abyss, the gates will once more return to bring about an age of war and suffering."_

Above, back on the deck of the Fairy Tail, Natsu let out a low whistle as Juvia's story came to an end. The crew all sat in awe, utterly amazed by the story no one had heard before.

It came as no surprise to Natsu, he would wager there was plenty of information the gods knew that humans weren't privy to. Legends of the sea only Juvia knew and perhaps the Abyssal Royals.

There were a few moments of silence before Lucy shifted and grinned as she began clapping. It was quickly picked up by the others and in moments there were whistles and cheers all around as the crew gave an enthusiastic, if somewhat disjointed, ovation.

"That was great!" Lucy praised her happily, "Keep that up and we'll wind up making you our new official storyteller!"

There was laughter and approving cheers all around before the gathered crew began breaking up to return to their various tasks.

"You really liked it that much?" Juvia asked in mild surprise.

"You bet!" Gray grinned at her as he carefully spun the wheel to keep their course steady, "That was amazing. I'd never even heard of that story!"

The compliment had Juvia blushing and Lucy laughed, "Back to work you scurvy dogs." She scolded fondly, and took over for Gray at the wheel, "Maybe, if you're lucky, Juvia'll be inclined to give us an encore at dinner."

Juvia smiled at that and nodded. It was still strange for her to be taking orders from anyone, let alone a mortal, but her impulse to rebel was lessening the longer it lasted. Despite her initial misgivings Lucy had proved herself scrupulously fair and astonishingly likable. Had the reborn princess always been this way?

She wasn't really sure. She'd granted the princess's line protection on an instant. Something to lash out at Acnologia with in her grief and pain. And she'd never really cared what happened after that.

She was surprised to find herself caring now, Lucy reminded her of someone she once knew… a long time ago when the world was still so very young.

Lucy was a firm taskmistress, an attitude reflected by her senior crewmates, but Juvia found herself respecting that rather than becoming smothered under it. Nothing more was demanded of her than any other member of the crew, and though a small part of her chafed a little at the lack of respect due a goddess, she could hardly fault the mortals for treating her like one when she was intentionally disguised as one.

It was an interesting contradiction, but one she found she rather liked. It was nice not being a goddess for a while, and she'd found herself settling into her mortal skin far more quickly than she'd expected.

Of course, it didn't hurt that Lucy and Gray looked at each other like siblings and nothing more.

Her lips twitched a little in a smile as she absently checked her boomerangs and got back to work.

-::-

Natsu braced his forearms on the railing, his expression neutral as he stared out at the sea. He was on the early morning shift, where the sky was still dark and only just beginning to lighten.

He listened to the sound of the waves splashing against the sides, fighting the urge to kick off his boots and jump into the ocean.

There was a strong itch to stretch his tail out into the current, the sensation of being able to choose the direction he wanted to move in was a feeling he missed.

They had dropped anchor just off the edge of The Clover islands, their ship stopped a safe distance from the craggily rocks and sharp cliff faces.

Natsu observed the water currents, seeing them in a way only one of Lady Juvia's creatures could. The waves were strong, and capable of smashing a ship like theirs into the cliff face.

It was no doubt made worse by the buildup of ships buried beneath the ocean. Natsu wanted to dive beneath the surface to check himself, but Juvia gave him a dark glare whenever he looked longingly over the edge.

It wouldn't bother her if he jumped into the water, but it would make the charm a little hard to explain. Juvia didn't much care to explain herself after all.

"All clear Sailor?" A soft voice drifted to him in the morning air. Natsu straightened towards the person, a smile glowing over his face as he saw Lucy standing before him and looking perfect.

"Aye Captain," he replied.

"Don't let the sea call you over the side Natsu, ye never know how long it'll take to pull you from the ocean," Lucy eyed him, her expression critical when she swayed to him.

"Not to worry captain." Natsu assured her, "I worked hard to get my legs and I don't plan to give them up now. No matter how much I want to take a swim."

Lucy cocked her head at him curiously, "Why _did_ you go to Juvia for legs?" She asked, "If you don't mind me asking that is. You've never really said, and well... if just getting your legs again was your goal surely you could've done it before now?"

Natsu regarded her thoughtfully for a moment, "I did it for you cap'n."

"You what?" Lucy yelped in surprise. Her heart gave a traitourous beat that had her almost stammering. She stared at Natsu, who didn't seem to pick up on her shock, "Me?"

Natsu nodded seriously, "Ever since we met I've felt this weird tug in my head around you. Like you're important somehow, but I can't remember how." He shook his head a little, "I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. After the feast, when you left, I felt like the strongest connection to my past had just sailed away, and I just knew I had to find you again."

Lucy frowned a little, "But... how could I be related to your past?" She asked, "That was four hundred years ago right?"

Natsu nodded, "Aye it was, and I have no idea how you're connected. I just feel like you are." He grinned at her, "Maybe you just remind me of someone I knew back then."

"So you asked Juvia for help so you could find me and maybe your answers?" Lucy asked curiously, and Natsu nodded.

"Pretty much." He grinned broadly at her, "It doesn't hurt you're so nice too!"

Lucy felt her cheeks heat a little at the artless compliment, and couldn't quite stop herself from smiling back at him, "Flattery will get you nowhere sailor."

Natsu's grinned broadened, "It ain't flattery if it's true cap'n."

Lucy huffed a little, though he could tell she was pleased by the compliment, "Well keep your flattering tongue to yourself for a while!" She nodded at the approaching gauntlet, "We've got more important things to worry about now."

Natsu snapped a little more to attention, "Aye cap'n!" He paused, "Do you really think we'll find your treasure here?"

"Oh we will." Lucy growled darkly, her earlier good mood vanishing, "The dog that stole that key had his base here before he and his crew were killed. He thought he was secure since he was the only one who could navigate these rocks safely. We're going to prove him wrong.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for the chapter! I want to give a quick shout out to all of our reviewers from last chapter, you guys rocked it hard, and we love you dearly for it! Alas you didn't quite make the 30 review goal so there won't be a preview this chapter, but I'm real hopeful you'll get one next chapter. Until then we love you and we'll see you on Sunday!** _


	11. Charybdis

_**HEY EVERYONE! It's Mslead here. Not much for notes, enjoy your Sunday update!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 _ **Charybdis**_

 _Charybdis was a sea monster in Greek mythology, which dwelt in the Strait of Messina. It was later rationalised as a whirlpool. It was believed that Charybdis lived under a rock on one side of the strait. Opposite Charybdis, Ancient Greeks believed there was another sea monster, Scylla, which lived inside a rock._

* * *

The crew of the Fairy Tail was bustling in a craze. They were running around the deck, following Cana's barked orders she relayed from the double team of Gray and Levy.

Lucy kept her eye close on the needle of her compass. The closer they got to the cliff edges, the more treacherous the waters became, and the harder to navigate. Fortunately, soon they would be on their correct path and would only need minor tweaks if all went well.

Not that such would be cause for relaxation in the slightest. A single wrong move would still see their ship smashed against the rocks like an egg.

"Everyone get to lifelines!" Lucy barked, her hands on her hips when Levy motioned that they had found their correct course.

"Aye Captain!" Her crew shouted out, finishing their jobs to get their lines. Levy and Gray alone stayed where they were, their roles too critical to steer away.

Natsu stood next to Juvia, his attention towards the broad cliff face that overlooked the ocean.

Within it Natsu could have sworn he saw massive hikes and the gaping maw of razor sharp fangs within.

In the distance there was a narrow passage for the ship to fit through. All they would need was a ton of luck to save their crew but he knew they were a superstitious bunch. Not that he blamed them. Seeing as he was as mythological as a creature could get, Natsu could buy it.

"Hey I got a funny feeling about this," Natsu muttered to Juvia.

"I do as well," Juvia confessed, her eyes dark on the churning waters, "The sea feels strange."

Nearby Cana was walking by the crew, tugging on the lines to ensure their safety. She dropped her hands on her hips to plant a glare right on Natsu and Juvia. He was gathering a coil of rope, his eyes flashing to Juvia.

"Why aren't your lifelines on yet?" Cana demanded, her eyes narrowing on her two errant sailors.

"Sorry m'lady," Natsu snapped to attention, still continuing the tradition of referring to Cana as a lady.

"He's helping secure my line," Juvia spoke up quickly, apology on her face, "I haven't learned all my knotting yet and Natsu was making sure I was okay before securing his."

Cana glanced down at the rope in Natsu's hands and the way it was halfway looped around Juvia's waist. She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head, "Juvia you're still learning, it's okay to ask for help. This is something you need to learn."

"Natsu, grab your line and start securing yourself," Cana ordered, tying up Juvia with a speed and efficiency that Natsu found impressive.

She tugged on Juvia's line to make sure she was secure and nodded to Natsu as he began.

Natsu grinned back at Cana who gave him a squinty eyed glare to say his line better be secured by the time she made her rounds again. She went to check on the next person, Natsu's hands moving without thinking as he looped his line around the mast, tying it down tight. He grabbed the other end and spread the end to tie.

He stopped short when the ship gave a sudden lurch towards port. The crew let out cries of surprise. Natsu widened his stance and centered his weight instinctively, his eyes going wide when he saw what had gathered their attention.

Out in the distance, directly in the set course, a large whirlpool had opened up.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted in shock, "What the Jones Locker is that!"

Levy's eyes were saucer-like, her head shaking, "I don't know captain! The cartography didn't show anything like this! A whirlpool shouldn't exist here!"

She lunged for her tools as Gray jerked the wheel, steering them desperately in a way to try and avoid being sucked into the current.

Lucy gripped the railing, her jaw locking, "We need to sail along the current! If we nail the timing the force of the whirlpool can shoot us along the edge of the cliffs!"

"If the timing is off by even a second we will smash into the rocks cap'n!" Gray warned.

Lucy's grip only tightened and she moved to replace Gray at the helm, "I'm going to need some ice water to slow our course! Gray get to port and steady us!"

"Aye!" Gray jumped the railing and caught the rigging to hurry along his task.

"We won't miss!" Lucy growled, straining with the wheel, "Levy I need that path now!"

While the senior crew worked on that task, Natsu noticed something that they hadn't. He caught himself while Gray worked on evening out the ship, but watched as something made his blood run cold.

A cannon, with slackening ropes.

Instinctively he knew without a shadow of a doubt that a loose cannon in conditions like this could easily be fatal. Who had failed to secure it on a rocking ship?

"Wait!" Natsu roared, but it was too late.

Gray cast his magic, a frost stretching down the prow of the ship and into the water. It pushed the ship back on course.

But the pressure it applied made the ship pitch.

The ropes of the cannon snapped at once, Natsu's shout drawing the attention of Lucy and Gray.

Cana looked up from where she was walking the deck after securing the last line, her eyes widening as she spotted the cannon coming for her at break neck speed.

She let out a startled sound, throwing a half-cast shield of her magic to buffer the impact.

Her magic flared, but it was too late. The cannon slammed into her, throwing her bodily over the railing and into the howling ocean and sea. There was silence for a blinding second before chaos threatened to take over the ship.

"Cana!" Gray shouted and made his way to the edge.

"Fullbuster!" Lucy's voice was strained with pain, her eyes wide, "Batten down that cannon before it takes out anyone else! Levy take the wheel!"

Gray froze at the order, knowing there was very little chance they could get Cana back from a whirlpool after being struck by the cannon. Ice wouldn't get them far, and Juvia was too far away and struggling with her knots. They would need a powerful swimmer to even try to get to her.

He froze the cannon before it could wheel around, cursing their master gunner for not double checking their rigging before they got into this mess.

However, before he could do more than curse a multi-colored blur slid by him. He whipped around in surprise just in time to see Natsu fling his strange sash at Juvia just as he launched himself into the air. His jaw dropped as the merman's lower body blurred and shifted back into his original red tail!

"Natsu!" Juvia shouted in alarm, clinging tightly to the scarf, "What are you doing?!"

It was too late though as in a flash Natsu was gone over the side, and in an instant Gray understood. Cana was lost without a strong swimmer to save her. You didn't get any stronger than a merman!

"Gray!" Lucy shouted, jolting him out of his shock, and he sprinted to the prow of the ship and poured his ice magic down into the churning waters below. His heart pounded with mingled fear and hope. Hope that Natsu would save Cana. Fear that the whirlpool would swallow them. And a thousand things in between.

He had no time to think about that however. All that mattered was the job given him. Behind him he could hear the sound of Lucy and Levy shouting as they desperately steered their course, but it wasn't enough. The ocean was vast and powerful and even with the abundance of water he wasn't slowing them down enough. The water was too warm, and his ice was melting almost as quickly as he made it.

"Captain I can't hold it!" He shouted, desperately praying to the goddess for a little more strength.

"Just a little longer Gray!" Lucy cried as they began skirting the edge of the whirlpool, and that was when he saw something that had his heart stopping altogether.

Teeth.

What he'd first thought were jagged rocks were really rows upon rows of jagged teeth. Like a shark's maw only a thousand times larger and more deadly. They were skirting the edge of a great mouth.

What kind of creature could possibly be attached to such a mouth he had no idea, but he knew in an instant that he desperately did not want to find out. He just hoped and prayed with all his might that whatever it was didn't follow them if they made it out of this.

"Captain we aren't going to make it!" Levy cried out, her eyes wide with panic, "I can't hold the wheel!"

Lucy gripped at the wheel with Levy, both of them struggling to hold on and fight the current.

Juvia's eyes were on the whirlpool, hearing the prayers of the sailors on the ship around her but unable to do anything. While in her human form there was nothing she could do. Her form would only break when she returned to the ocean.

She clawed at the knots around her body, cut tight around her waist from Cana's expertise. Oh why hadn't she learned how to knot properly?! She reached for her boomerang along her back, snagging it in her hand and cutting herself free from the rigging with the bladed edge. Her legs wobbled under the rocking deck, not used to being on such a violently moving surface, but she staggered her way to Gray's side to assist him with keeping the ship level.

"Juvia what're you doing? Get back to your line!" Gray shouted at her, but she ignored him in favor of lifting her hands up over the side to keep the tides even around the ship as best she could in this form.

However when her eyes were on the whirlpool, her heart stuttering in her chest as she too saw what Gray did.

"Charybdis," She breathed, eyes rounded. She shifted her focus from the ship onto the beast itself, dividing her magic to prevent the current from growing stronger.

However as the crew attempted to freeze or slow their descent into the hungry mouth of the whirlpool monster, it seemed to have noticed it had prey close to it. Charybdis seemed to work harder to devour the crew. Juvia wondered if she was going to have to take things into her divine hands to get Fairy Tail out of this scrape.

"Hold on tight!" Lucy shouted, fear gripping her but keeping the ship on as tight a course as possible. Things looked grim, their attempts weren't working. Any spell cast towards the whirlpool did little good. If only she could loosen her grip on the helm long enough to summon Aquarius.

It was like fighting the ocean itself.

All seemed lost, until suddenly the ocean burst in a rush of steam.

From under the surface there was a surge of explosive magic, red light illuminating from a distance. Lucy could see the path it took from her vantage point, the ocean boiling in a cone shape.

Directly into the whirlpool. From below the surface.

There was an inhuman cry, a shriek of pain as abruptly the whirlpool cut off, leaving choppy waters and temporary safety.

Lucy looked wildly through the water, not sure where their rescue had come from, when her eyes landed on a pink blob in the water.

Natsu's head was surfaced over the water, his breathing heavy as smoke curled from his lips. In his arms he held Cana upright, a bloody gash on her forehead but violent coughs shaking her shoulders.

His eyes were narrowed and he met Lucy's eyes, "Throw us a line! That thing dove but it's going to be back! We need to be out of here before it does!"

"You heard the man!" She barked, "Get them a line up! NOW!"

A ragged chorus of "Aye Captain!" sounded and there was a rush for the rope for all except Sting and Rogue.

"We got this Cap'n!" Sting called with a grin as he and his brother hopped onto the railing. The nodded at each other and to her shock scales began to break out over their forms.

"What are you doing?!" Gray shouted in alarm, "You'll sink us if you transform!"

"Ye of little faith." Sting chuckled as a magnificent pair of wings sprouted from his back. The brothers grinned at each other as they stood and dove off the side of the ship.

The crew scrambled over to see and to their shock neither dragon had fully transformed. Rather, they'd somehow maintained their human size, for all that they looked a little inhuman at the moment. They flew with the ease and surety only one born for the sky could possess as they oriented themselves and dove for Natsu and Cana, and plucked them neatly from the still churning waters.

It was a little like watching two giant birds of prey only without the prey panicking. Instead, Natsu shoved Cana into Rogue's arms as the black dragon passed over, and grabbed hold of Sting's hands as the white dragon followed close behind. A neater rescue Lucy couldn't imagine. Or a faster one as in moments they'd returned to the ship with their precious cargo.

As one the crew surged towards them, but Gray got there first with a scowl, "Back to your stations!" He bellowed, "We're not out of this yet! Macao! Secure that canon properly before it takes anyone else out! Wakaba! Get up to the crow's nest! We need to know if there's any more of those things! Move it people!"

The crowd reluctantly broke up as Lucy rushed over to join them, "How is she?" She asked, kneeling beside her friend.

"Not good cap'n." Rogue replied grimly, "That gash is pretty bad and she could have other injuries."

"Damn!" Lucy swore, "We lost the ship's doctor on our last voyage." And she hadn't been able to replace him during their leave. None of the potential medics she'd talked to had been interested in working for a pirate ship, and since she was both ethical enough not to kidnap someone, and determined that the Fairy Tail have an _actual_ doctor and not some idiot with a saw, it had left them short handed.

"Take her down to the infirmary." She ordered with a sigh, "We'll take it in shifts to tend her once we're through these crags." She turned her attention to Natsu and smiled, "Thank you for what you did back there. You saved all our lives."

However, the three dragons weren't paying attention. Rather, they seemed to be having some sort of intense silent conversation amongst themselves.

"Dad would never go for it!" Sting finally huffed in exasperation, "Never mind what the rest of the nest would say! She's barely a fledgling!"

"She's also our best shot!" Natsu argued, "Mom's too busy dealing with the nest to come, and she's the only other sky dragon we know!"

"She's not old enough to leave the nest yet," Rogue whispered at Natsu. The merman grunted from where he was flopped onto the wet deck, still utterly drenched. He quickly steamed himself dry and gestured for his scarf. Juvia swiftly ran over to him to drape it over his shoulders, and he cringed as the magic from the sea goddess curled around his tail and legs took the place of his tail. Unfortunately he had lost all his clothes to the sea so he was left sitting bare ass on the deck until Rogue dropped his abandoned coat on Natsu's waist.

Natsu shook his head, "It doesn't matter." He insisted, "We need her help now. She'll come."

"Sting, go get her and bring her to the island when we dock. Hurry, otherwise saving Cana was pointless," Natsu growled at him and stood up.

He groaned, his knees creaking and Natsu winced as he had to brace himself on the railing.

He glanced back at Lucy as he slid his arms into the long jacket and buttoned it at his waist to keep his crucial parts hidden. Not that he cared, but he imagined his Captain would give him hell if he didn't.

He cleared his throat and looked nervously at her.

"Is that okay cap'n? The nest has a healer, Sting is a fast flier and if he can bring her back here she can help Cana..." Natsu hesitated, realizing he had given Sting an order without asking their captain first.

"What're you waiting for?" Lucy instead turned towards Sting. She lifted her chin towards him, "Natsu is right. Get going, let your sister make the choice."

Sting sighed and pointed at Natsu, "Dad's going to nail your tail to the ground for this." He said cheerfully as he spread his wings, "I'll be back as fast as I can."

He moved over to the rail and hopped up before launching himself into the sky, but no sooner had he cleared the ship than his form rippled and grew until a majestic white dragon had taken Sting's place. The crew was allowed a single moment of awe before Sting proved Natsu right about his speed and vanished.

"That was good thinking Natsu." Lucy complimented once she managed to tear her eyes away from the sky, "And believe me, we appreciate it." She cocked her head curiously, "Just how old is this sister of yours anyway?"

"She's only 'bout two hundred." Natsu shrugged negligently, "But she's real talented." He grinned, "She takes after mom."

Rogue rolled his eyes as Lucy's blank expression, "Human Natsu." He huffed and looked at his captain, "In your terms Wendy's approximately thirteen or fourteen I believe. Still of an age to require a guardian, but old enough to venture out with supervision."

Lucy's expression cleared at that, "I see. That's a shame. I had hoped perhaps she would be interested in staying on if she's as talented as Natsu says. We lost our last healer to a poisonous snake, and I've had little luck attracting a new one."

"Wendy has an adventurous spirit. All dragons have it. We go out on our own when we're no longer fledglings," Natsu's body heated up, steam curling from his body in waves, "That's around sixteen in human years."

"She's not that much further from the age where she strikes out on her own, and she'll have three brothers. Igneel will kill me anyway though," Natsu snorted.

"I'm grateful for the quick thinking and your decisiveness regardless," Lucy said, her eyes dipping towards the open part of his jacket where she could see his exposed chest.

He had jumped into the raging ocean with the ease of cutting through butter with a warm knife, and the memory of him spread out on the deck with nothing but Rogue's jacket puddled over his taut stomach and muscular thighs. It had offered her very vivid imagery of him.

This was precisely what she had needed. Someone else to act as an extension of herself. As much as Lucy wanted to, she couldn't be in multiple places at once. And Natsu had acted as a senior crew member had. He knew what his job was going to be and had acted on it, the monster and Cana's treatment.

That cemented it for Lucy. There was no way Natsu couldn't have sailed before. That was something to dwell on later however. For now she had more important things to attend to.

"Go get some clothes on sailor." She told Natsu firmly, though with a smile, "And be back on deck in five minutes. We may be past this crisis, but there's no telling if anything else will crop up."

"Aye cap'n!" Natsu grinned happily and she watched as he made his way below decks. Nor was she the only one. It didn't escape her notice that there was more than one measuring look being cast his way. And more than a little respect.

That pleased her. If Natsu was as experienced as she suspected he was then he would prove an invaluable addition to the crew regardless of his actual official rank aboard, and if he was well respected all the better.

"Cap'n!" Levy called, "We need you up here!"

Pulled out of her musing Lucy gave herself a mental shake to pay attention to what she was doing. They had a treasure to claim after all.

She trotted back up to the helm, quickly taking over for Levy, and grinned, "Alright Levy let's finish this. And gods willing we won't see any more monsters!"

"We'd better not." Levy muttered mutinously and Lucy cast her a grin over her shoulder as the navigator straightened up and began calling out adjustments to their course.

-::-

"Whoa..."

"Aye." Lucy agreed with satisfaction as they stepped out onto the beach.

For a mercy, they'd managed to navigate the rest of the treacherous rocks without incident, and had landed on the shore of a pristine island. Though not possessing of dense jungle the way Galuna had, it was nevertheless quite beautiful. It was just a shame the place was so difficult to get to, and had played host to particularly unscrupulous pirates.

"So where's this treasure?" Gray asked curiously as they looked around, making a mental note to investigate some of the trees before they left. From a distance he thought he could see several fruit bearing trees. Perhaps the remains of a grove of some kind.

"I'm not really sure." Lucy admitted, "There wasn't exactly a map for this. However, by all accounts Captain Hoteye was obsessed with money and gold. More than most pirates. Anyone like that was bound to have his stash somewhere relatively nearby."

"Someplace accessible for him you mean," Gray noted. He raised an eyebrow at his surroundings and shook his head. "We have to try and find it. Maybe we need to give it some time and let the crew rest for a bit first."

"Yes, I'm worried about Cana too. Juvia is watching her now but she's not doing so great," Lucy murmured, her eyes drifting to where Natsu was swinging around the rigging to dart back and forth on the ship.

"Yeah," Gray muttered, looking at where Rogue was securing the cannons and keeping their barrels of gunpowder dry.

After the incident with the whirlpool, Lucy had given their Master Gunner the loudest and angriest dressing down Gray had ever bore witness to. For his lack of attention, Lucy was merciless.

Bora was a show off and a bit on the lazy side, but he had never done anything to endanger the crew before. Not until then. As such, Rogue, who had taken to the cannons and powder exceptionally well, had been promoted to his position.

Bora, for his part, had been demoted to the lowest scut, and was swabbing the decks when not in the brig until Lucy saw fit to release him at their next port. And Gray considered it a miracle the man wouldn't find himself marooned for his stupidity. He had been remarkably unrepentant in his role to play in the accident, instead loudly claiming that if Cana had her lifeline on she wouldn't have been in any danger.

While true, it was also Cana's duty to oversee the safety of the crew when Lucy was otherwise occupied. Lucy was hardly going to punish her for putting others above herself.

Especially since Cana wouldn't have been in danger had it not been for him to begin with.

Gray just hoped Cana could hold on until help arrived. At least, he hoped help was arriving. It was an awfully slender thread to pin their hopes on, but Natsu seemed confident. And though the dragon turned merman seemed determined to piss him off just by existing, he didn't think the man would lie. Not about this and not to their captain.

Especially not to their captain.

He hadn't been blind to the looks Natsu kept sneaking Lucy when he thought no one was looking. Nor was he ignorant to what would motivate a man to find a way to get his legs just so he could sign on to a pirate ship captained by the woman who had saved him. It was far more than gratitude that was for certain.

It wasn't even the first time such had happened. Though Natsu was undoubtedly an extreme. There were a number of men, both pirate and not, who had done similar things in an effort to be close to the golden haired celestial wizard.

Hell, even he had been appreciative of her beauty before their relationship had settled comfortably and unmoveably into friendship.

Though he doubted Lucy realized that. For all of her pirate ways she'd never actively participated in any serious liaisons. Cana and Levy had told him a few stories about hapless crushes and shy kisses in her youth, but as her reputation had grown so had her responsibilities and romance had seemingly fallen by the wayside.

Until now.

He was even less blind to Lucy than he was Natsu and it was clear enough to him, and probably every other veteran member of their crew, that for the first time ever their captain had been bitten by the love bug. He doubted she'd realized that yet either, and was content to leave it that way for now. As long as the dragon prince's efforts and attention remained honorable.

Which brought him right back to his worry and hope that Natsu would be able to save Cana's life twice.

"Alright, we'll let the crew get some rest." Lucy said, interrupting his thoughts, "Organize a rotated landing party to check out some of those trees and take a break. I want at least two on security at all times and no one is to wander out of shouting distance. This place isn't inhabited to my knowledge, but I'm not keen on taking any chances, and I have no idea what kind of wildlife might be here."

"Aye Captain," Gray nodded and jogged off to do as she asked. The last thing she needed was any distractions from what was going on.

She needed to stay on her task at all times, and he wasn't about to let the maintenance of the ship fall to her shoulders as well.

He just hoped they could squeak out another miracle.

* * *

 _ **You guys got yourself an actiony chapter this time around! You guys SQUEAKED through your sneak peek this time at exactly 30 reviews. Way to make it, very impressive. Well here is your sneak peek for making it! We will see you all on Wednesday! MSLEAD OUT!**_

* * *

 _"He worries far too much sometimes." Lucy huffed once he was out of reach, and grinned at Natsu, "C'mon! Let's go exploring!"_

 _Natsu grinned happily back at her, "Aye!"_

 _They set off down the beach to the base, waving to other groups working on other projects as they did, and Natsu smiled at the relaxed atmosphere. Those not relaxing were happily surveying the place or harvesting fruit and other supplies from the ancient orchard they'd discovered. The crew had faith in their captain's ability to deliver on the promised treasure, and it showed._

 _It made something warm curl in his belly, like a half forgotten feeling that this was familiar. He chased after it for a moment, thinking perhaps there was another memory there, but nothing came out of it so he let it be._

 _"So how'd you find out about this place?" He asked curiously as they walked, "If you don't mind me asking?"_


	12. Booty

**Hello my loves! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! I know it's a tad late, honestly I've been off a day all week so I spent most of it thinking it was Tuesday lol. No beginning announcements, but I have a couple notes for the end. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 ** _Booty_**

 _A treasure._

* * *

After Gray dropped assignments to everyone, Natsu and Juvia stole a moment to themselves. They sat by the beach, toes curled away from the water reaching out to them.

"So. Charybdis," Natsu spoke up, addressing the giant whirlpool sized elephant in the room. He glanced at the goddess.

"It comes from the deepest part of the abyss," Juvia acknowledged, "it should have never been so close to the surface. Normally it creates undersea currents and preys on larger sea serpents. Never people."

"Why was it so close to us?" Natsu asked, "and you were a bit slow on the draw with your magic, y'know?"

Somewhat distracted by his question, Juvia started, "My magic? Natsu I can't use my magic in this form. It's locked away until I go in the ocean—"

"Not your divinity Juvia," Natsu gave her a wry smile, "I meant your normal magic. Water magic. Did you forget?"

Juvia froze and turned slowly to stare at him, "My water magic..."

Remorse welled within her, and somehow the sight of Natsu sitting calmly next to her with his slightly teasing grin only made it worse, "I'm not used to it!" She wailed, "It's been so long since I've had to use it, for a moment I forgot myself when we were under attack, I didn't even think to use it get myself out of the ropes!"

"Aw c'mon, you _did_ help once you were free!" Natsu replied, poking her a little to stop the waterworks and smiled at her, "It's not like you did it on purpose. You're just too used to going for your divine magic is all. You just gotta train until your water magic comes first again." He smirked, "I betcha Frostbite would be happy to help you with that."

Juvia blushed at the idea of training with Gray, but couldn't deny he would probably be able to help her a lot. He'd been a genius ice wizard in his first lifetime, and from what she'd seen so far nothing had changed in the second.

"I'll think about it." She replied, and shifted her focus back out towards the water, "You know I need to investigate what happened." She told him soberly, "If Charybdis is so close to the surface then something is happening in the abyss, and I can't let that pass."

Natsu sighed a little, "I figured you'd say that." He shook his head, "It can't be helped."

"How will we cover it?" Juvia asked him, "I can't reveal myself to the others. Not yet."

Natsu shrugged a little and glanced around, "I'll ask Lucy if I can spend a day or two swimming around the island after Sting gets back. Monsters aside, this is a nice island. It'd make a good place for a new nest."

"And don't worry about it Juvia, you'll get used to doing things the human way soon," Natsu set a hand on her shoulder, giving it a quick smack of encouragement.

"You've never been faced with your own limitations before. If anything think of it as a way to get better." Natsu stood up and stretched, "Leave the heavy lifting to me in the meantime. I've got your back."

Juvia gave him a small smile back as he looked out at the sea with a dopey smile on his face. It was in a moment like this where she remembered the reason why she saved him the way she had. Even if he didn't remember their past friendship, Natsu was still Natsu no matter what. His personality still shaped his actions.

And he would do what he said no matter the consequences to himself.

"I won't let you all down. Not again." She murmured quietly.

Natsu moved quickly back towards the ship, having caught what Juvia said but not commenting on it. A smile played over his face, having a feeling somewhere on his gut that he had a conversation like that with her before in the past.

He saw Lucy on the beach where they set up a supply tent. He smiled at her, observing her gold spun hair that could make any dragon jealous and the clever brown eyes that watched her crew with affectionate sweeps.

"Lucy! Err, I mean captain!" Natsu called out to her, making his way through the sand and enjoying the way it felt on his toes. His boots were tied together at the laces and hung around his shoulder as he walked.

It was amazing how much he must have taken for granted the feeling of being able to wiggle his toes. The warm, fine sand was pure white. Like sugar and it was soothing on his skin. If he could still transform into his dragon shape, Natsu was certain he would have loved to nestle in the sand and soak up the sun like his father often did.

But it wasn't any fun without company. And Lucy was the best there was.

Lucy looked up at him and for a moment he caught a glimpse of the worry and stress on her face before it was smoothed away in a genuine smile at the sight of him.

"Enjoying your leave sailor?" She grinned teasingly, and Natsu couldn't help grinning in response despite his concern about the worry he'd glimpsed. He knew it probably had to do with Cana and trying to find this Hoteye guy's treasure.

Well, the first he couldn't help with much. The last he'd heard Sting was still en-route with Wendy, she being too small still to fly the whole way herself, though he'd gotten quite an earful via lacrima from Igneel about it and his abrupt departure. Though the old dragon had settled down once he'd learned he'd found Lucy and was serving aboard the Fairy Tail, and had managed to come away with only a stern warning to keep an eye on Wendy and a demand they bring Lucy back to visit when they wanted a break from their adventures.

Truthfully, he was rather embarrassed over the fact he'd forgotten all about the lacrima his brother had given him for keeping in touch. He'd stashed it with the rest of his gear, but it hadn't been until he'd heard irate roaring from it that he'd remembered it even existed. He paused slightly and made a mental note to let Juvia borrow it too. If she could reach Zeref without having to go divine that might help this whatever it was that was going on with the abyssal creatures.

He tucked the thought back into the back of his mind and decided to focus more on what he could immediately deal with. Namely, helping Lucy find her treasure.

"I am." He grinned, trying not to purr at the attractive picture she presented in her captain uniform, "Though I actually have some news you'll like."

Lucy perked up at hearing that, and Natsu bit back a smirk at the way everyone around them was immediately listening in, "Oh?"

He nodded and coughed somewhat sheepishly, "I, ah, kinda forgot about this earlier, but Zeref gave me a lacrima to keep in touch with everyone. Igneel called it earlier and told me Sting's on his way back with Wendy." He grinned, "And she's allowed to stay as long as she wants as long as we keep an eye on her."

Relief crossed Lucy's face and she sagged noticeably in relief.

"Shouldn't be a problem, Romeo is around her age and he keeps himself busy as a cabin boy," Lucy gave him a grateful smile that had Natsu wanting to preen happily.

"Did your dad threaten to nail your tail to the floor?" She asked, remembering what Sting said.

Natsu gave her a sheepish grin, "Worse. He said he'd put a wig on me and nail me to the bow of your ship if I was so interested in sailing around with you."

"Oh, our very own lucky crest! How kind of him!" Lucy teased, quite amused by the idea of the merman being on the front of the ship. It was a popular style to have beautiful mermaids carved onto ships, but the image of a grumpy Natsu screaming away on the front of the ship was too funny to pass up.

"Hey!" Natsu gasped and clutched at his chest, "Traitor!"

She laughed at the way he bared his fangs at her and flicked him on the nose, "That puts my mind at ease regardless. Now we can look for Hoteye's treasure without worrying so much."

"Need some company princess?" He asked, his stance casual and head turning towards her.

"Princess?" She raised an eyebrow at Natsu, who started at the slip of his tongue. He blinked and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, Sorry." He laughed loudly, brushing it off to hide his embarrassment over addressing his captain in a way that could seem offensive to her, "I don't know why I said that! Im sorry captain!"

Lucy's lips twitched in amusement at his scrambling. The slip of the tongue didn't really bother her oddly enough. As much as she detested titles other than captain, this one felt right somehow. Especially the way he'd said it. Like it was more an endearment than a formal title.

"It's fine." She waved him off with a grin, "I've been called much worse. And I _could_ do with some company."

She tapped a neatly sketched image of the island, "Lisanna, Mira, and Rogue did an aerial survey of the island this morning. They're working on a new map of it with Levy, but this'll do to get us started." She gestured to a spot in purple, "We're here, and this was Hoteye's main base. We think he's got his treasure stashed somewhere close to it, but where exactly is another question."

"It doesn't help either that he was a fairly powerful wizard capable of manipulating earth." She frowned.

"So accessible could mean anything." Natsu hummed thoughtfully as he studied the map, a tickle starting up in the back of his head at the sight of it. It looked familiar somehow.

 _"You want to build your nest here?"_

A movement beside them, proving Gray had come over to join them, jostled him out of the memory and it quickly faded. Leaving behind only the headache he felt whenever something was trying to push its way through.

He swallowed the urge to sigh in exasperation, it wasn't the snowman's fault his memory was flaky and gave him headaches, and re-focused on the map, "So I guess we wanna start with the base itself right?" He asked, "I mean, if there's going to be a clue about where the treasure is that would be the best place to find one right?"

"The Captain doesn't sound like a guy who would trust his crew if he was so hungry for money," Natsu muttered, "He'd want to hide it in a place he knew his crew couldn't reach."

"So it would be some place only he could access with his magic more than likely." Gray filled in the blanks.

Lucy nodded and took a deep breath, "Ok we'll start there. Gray I'll need you to oversee any repairs to the ship and keep an eye out for Sting."

"Aye Captain. Don't forget to bring some flares with you though, don't want you off by yourself without a way to signal back to us," Gray gave Natsu a steady look.

There was no doubt Natsu had earned himself the respect of the crew by diving into the waters to save not only Cana but also the crew by attacking the monster trying to eat them. And Gray knew Natsu's motivations for Lucy probably better than he did.

His captain would be in good hands if she found herself in a spot that she needed back up her spirits couldn't give her.

"Yes Mother," Lucy tapped Grays chest and shook her head, "You know I don't like being landlocked for long. I'll be back out on the ship before something can happen."

"We've been outrunning our bad luck so far Captain, I'm sure we can take a rest," Gray reasoned and passed off a flare to Lucy. He passed over a satchel of supplies to Natsu, who slung it over his back without complaint. Just in case they were gone overnight they would be covered, although it was just a precaution.

"Stay safe," Gray nodded and took his leave to head back to the shore.

"He worries far too much sometimes." Lucy huffed once he was out of reach, and grinned at Natsu, "C'mon! Let's go exploring!"

Natsu grinned happily back at her, "Aye!"

They set off down the beach to the base, waving to other groups working on other projects as they did, and Natsu smiled at the relaxed atmosphere. Those not relaxing were happily surveying the place or harvesting fruit and other supplies from the ancient orchard they'd discovered. The crew had faith in their captain's ability to deliver on the promised treasure, and it showed.

It made something warm curl in his belly, like a half forgotten feeling that this was familiar. He chased after it for a moment, thinking perhaps there was another memory there, but nothing came out of it so he let it be.

"So how'd you find out about this place?" He asked curiously as they walked, "If you don't mind me asking?"

Lucy flashed him a smirk, "This place was kind of an open secret." She laughed, "Everyone knew about it, and how he was planning to build some kind of pirate empire here. I think he wanted to make it so everyone wanting to cross this area of water had to pay him a tithe or something. Ridiculous really. The city-states would never go for it, and the only way to counter their navies would be to have a bigger one than all of them combined."

"Maybe that's why he wanted so much money." Natsu grinned, "So he could have his fleet of ships."

Lucy snorted a little, "Then he should've been a better pirate." She replied, "If I wanted to I could unite and command all the pirates under one banner like that. There just hasn't been a need to."

Natsu cocked his head thoughtfully, "I wonder if that's why he tried going after your mother." He mused, "She was the queen before you right? Maybe he was trying to steal her crown."

Lucy hummed thoughtfully, "You may be right."

Actually, he may be very right. Ruling the pirates was never a stable prospect. There were always challengers at every captain's meeting, and she constantly had to re-affirm her rule. Though there was less of that now than there had been. Systematically wiping out the crews that wouldn't conform to her 'no hurting innocents' rule had sent several very powerful messages to a lot of people.

It was a rule she and her mother had shared. Possibly one that all of her ancestors with the title had. But there had been that interim time between her mother's death and her own ascension where things had reverted back to older and more brutal ways. Ways that Hoteye had certainly followed if the rumors about the man were to be believed.

"I hadn't thought about that." She admitted after a moment, "But that does make sense. If he really wanted to challenge mom, but couldn't beat her himself, then the next logical step would be to create a banner others would flock to."

She flashed him a smirk, "Not that it matters now."

"Guess not," Natsu shrugged as they stomped through brushes and pushed away branches. He lifted his nose and sniffed, scenting out the next paths for them to take.

The whole place smelled so achingly familiar the further they walked. Even the terrain, while wildly overgrown, seemed familiar. Like his body recognized following a path. When Lucy veered to the left, Natsu hesitated, body wanting to keep straight and then take a sharp right. He couldn't explain it, but pushed the feeling to the side and followed her instead.

"I'm not sure what we're expecting to find," Lucy continued after a while of hiking in silence. They spoke together companionably on and off, but their attention was focused on their beautiful surroundings.

They stopped at what looked like a mermaid lagoon, Lucy peering at her map and breathing out the fresh air.

"Hoteye was said to have disappeared on this island, rumors were that he went mad after my mother defeated him," Lucy hummed, crouching down to slide down the slope towards the lagoon.

Natsu followed her, grinning a bit at the sight of all the tide pools and tilting his chin upwards when some stone fixtures came into place.

"Looks like we're about to get our answers," He laughed.

"You bet!" Lucy grinned, "Mira said she'd spotted structures during her flyover, but didn't stop to take a good look around. This must've been where they set up their primary base."

And it wasn't a horrible one either. The view above was absolutely breathtaking between the lush foliage, the natural rock formations, and the large waterfall cascading down into the clear lagoon. Whatever the place might've lacked in convenient mooring it more than made up for in atmosphere. And she could even see places where a nice dock could be built without ruining the atmosphere.

Unlike the buildings they were heading to.

She twisted her lips into a frown of distaste at the cobbled together appearance, "Ugh, you would think if they were building something here they would've done it better."

"Yeah." Natsu agreed, "Build into the cliffs a little instead and you could have a whole city that looked natural."

"Is that what dragons do?" Lucy asked as they continued their careful descent, "Make their lairs look natural?"

"More or less." Natsu shrugged, "Places like this have a lot of naturally occurring elements, and we feed on those. So we try not to disturb them as much as possible."

"Makes sense." Lucy agreed as they made it to the first of the structures, "Alright, I think we should start with the largest building first. That was probably Hoteye's. If that doesn't tell us anything we can work our way out."

Natsu inclined his head, though part of him was still inclined to march back up the cliff and take the other direction. The large stone cliff that made up one whole side of the lagoon kept attracting his attention, and he wanted to investigate it.

Maybe he could do it later, after they found the treasure.

"Am I boring you sailor?" Lucy asked, noticing his inattention. Natsu flashed a crooked smirk at her and shook his head.

"In your company? Never captain!" He sing songed, "I just saw something interesting back there."

"Well you've got something more interesting right here," Lucy smirked back at him, somewhat coyly. Natsu blinked at her saucy smile, until she pointed behind her at the buildings.

"Right, I _knew_ that," Natsu muttered much to Lucy's delight, trying very hard not to blush. She laughed as they approached the biggest structure. Vines were crawling over the building, having been abandoned for close to twenty years it looked like it was in rougher shape.

They headed inside, Natsu pushing open massive doors for Lucy to squeeze through. Natsu followed after her, swinging the large door open the rest of the way.

He lifted his hand ahead of him, lighting a flame in his palm to cast a light around them.

It looked like they were in a massive study, with ornately carved woods and once plush cushions decorating a large chair. They looked moth eaten and a little ragged, but there was no denying the expense.

Behind the desk though there was a skeleton hunched over. Strands of curly hair clung barely to its skull, and many of its teeth were replaced with gold ones.

"That's a captains uniform, I think we found out what happened to our friend Hoteye," Lucy noted.

Natsu crossed the distance in two big strides, his hand grasping at the dead captains jaw.

"What are you doing?" She almost shrieked, unable to stop herself from reacting to the sight of him manhandling a skeleton like that.

"I saw somethin'." Natsu grunted, popping the mans mouth open where something golden glittered inside. It was wrapped with a thick parchment. Knowing no fear, Natsu dipped his fingers in the dead man's maw to grasp the items that were barely clinging to the back of its molars.

A golden key with a zodiac symbol inscribed in the hilt and a crumpled letter rested in Natsu's palm.

"Looks like mutiny," Natsu murmured.

"The crew must have mutinied after his defeat by my Mother. The only thing they won would have been my mom's key, and it wouldn't have done them any good," Lucy frowned as she thought about how violently the key had been stuffed down the captains throat.

Natsu passed it over to Lucy and she cradled it to her chest, "Thank goodness it's in one piece. I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you again Leo."

"The crew wouldn't have made it off the island without Hoteyes magic," Natsu said grimly, although he was happy to see Lucy reunited with her spirit, "They would have known they wouldn't have stood a chance sailing out of here without crashing into the rocks."

"You think losing to my mom was just the last straw then?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe," Natsu unfolded the letter in his hands.

 _"Captain's Log Entry 147, 5/27/5027 since Founding"_

Natsu paused and looked up at Lucy, "Founding?" He asked, the word tickling on his tongue like a familiar taste.

"Since the time of Magnolia's founding." Lucy replied, "The early founders called the rainbow cherry trees that are the pride of the city Magnol. It means divine beauty. They're said to have been created by the Creator and planted to mark the location where gods and mortals may meet."

"Huh." Natsu murmured, feeling the signs of another headache threatening to bloom, and tried to shove it back as best he could. No doubt he'd once known that too.

 _"I was unable to defeat the witch queen. Her skill was greater than I'd imagined. At best, I was only able to steal one of her golden keys. I had hoped to command the spirit within, but it will not answer my summons no matter what I do! No matter. There will be time to deal with the spirit once I've found it."_

"I wonder what 'it' is?" Lucy muttered.

 _"The crew have grown uneasy in the time since my defeat. They think I am unaware, but I see their guarded looks. They doubt me, and the new quest I've embarked on, but they will see. I will show them riches beyond their wildest dreams! And with them we will build an empire!"_

"Riches?" Lucy asked with a raised brow, "Beyond what he'd already acquired?"

"Sounds like it." Natsu replied with a frown, feeling another tug on his memory.

 _"We shall start from the lagoon and work our way inwards once more. The crew are complaining of course, the worthless slackers that they are, but I'm convinced I've corrected the translations this time. We_ _ **will**_ _find it! I'm certain of it this time! The Pirate King's treasure hoard! And then they will see! Everyone will see! I will rip Heartfilia's crown from her and rule the seas!"_

"The what?!" Lucy yelped and quickly moved to read over Natsu's shoulder.

"Someone you know?" Natsu asked curiously as she all but snatched the page from his hand to read it for herself.

"The Pirate King is a legend!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide with awe, "He was the very first pirate, the one who began it all! I grew up on stories of him! I even found copies of his ship! The Fairy Tail is built and named based on those plans!"

"Uh, okay?" Natsu blinked, confused over the relevance. Maybe he was missing something, but he wasn't quite sure what it meant.

"So Captain Hoteye tracked the first Pirate King here to find his hidden treasure. Seems like a good place to to make it your stash if you're trying to stay out of the way and find a dead pirates treasure," Natsu admitted.

"It's hellish to sail in, that's for sure. Our port sustained a lot of damage coming in because of that monster throwing off our course," Lucy grumbled.

"Flying in is the safest way to get here, but humans certainly can't do it," Natsu shrugged, tapping his thumb under his chin.

Lucy sighed, a little put out by the lack of straight answers for their gold. She had been hoping for a direct path but she supposed that would take the fun out of looking herself.

There was also the possibility that this was the place of the Pirate Kings lost treasure. Although she didn't put much stock in that. It seemed like a fools errand and she suspected that was the contributory factor to his crews rebellion. The captain sounded a bit like a madman and she wasn't interested in walking down that same path. She had her mother's spirit back, and that was precisely what she had personally come for.

Now she was wanting to find her crew's payment.

She just hoped Hoteyes crew hadn't attempted to smuggle the gold off the island before they crashed into the rocks.

She shook her head a little, "Well, despite the fact I'm thrilled to have found Leo again, I admit I was hoping for a little bit of a hint to where his treasure was."

"I can help you out a little there princess."

Natsu and Lucy spun to find an stylishly dressed orange haired man with an equally orange set of cat ears grinning at them.

"Leo!" Lucy exclaimed in delight and rushed to give him a hug, "I'm so sorry it took so long to find you!"

"It's alright princess." Leo murmured with a smile, "I know you and Layla never stopped looking." He looked her up and down, "I see you grew up every bit as beautiful as your mother."

Lucy blushed a little and turned as she heard a sound behind her, "Oh, Natsu, let me introduce you... Natsu?"

The dragon was leaning against the desk, clutching his head in his hand.

"Natsu are you alright?" Lucy asked as she rushed to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu croaked, "My head just hurts."

In fact, it was the worst headache he'd gotten since he'd met Gajeel. He peered up at the slightly confused and vaguely concerned looking Leo, but despite the pounding in his head the memories would not come.

"Do I know you or somethin'?" He groaned, "Lookin' at you is makin' my head hurt."

Leo glanced at Lucy and she sighed, "Natsu's over four hundred years old." She explained, "It's kind of a complicated story, and I don't know all of it, but apparently the Tempest saved his life back then and turned him into a merman. But when she did it she gave him amnesia."

"'Natsu' hm?" Leo's expression cleared and he regarded Natsu thoughtfully with an expression that bordered on sadness, "I see. That does explain a few things." He smiled, "I will say then that we _do_ know each other. My _very first_ contract holder was a dear friend of yours, and we've fought together in the past."

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, his headache subsiding with the information, "Who was it?"

Leo flashed him a feline grin, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Celestial privacy laws you understand. Although it is nice to see you again."

No, he really didn't understand, but if this was anything like Gajeel and Levy there probably wouldn't be any budging the cat. It rankled Natsu a bit that anyone who knew him didn't seem to be interested in giving him any information though.

Leo turned his attention back to Lucy and smiled, "Getting back to why I came to visit... Hoteye was a master of manipulating earth. He buried his treasure underneath his own feet so he was the only one who could easily get to it." He tapped his foot, "I hope you have pickaxes on your ship!"

Lucy's expression lit up, "You know we do! Thank you Leo! That's a huge help!"

Leo bowed slightly, "Call me officially once everything is cleared up." He told her, "I look forward to making a proper contract with you."

"Of course Leo," Lucy regarded him with a warm smile that left Natsu watching with some amusement. It was no mystery to him that Leo seemed very much like a trickster.

At least now that they had a course in mind, they had a goal to set out for. And Natsu knew by the expression on Lucy's face that there would be no stopping her now.

He snorted on a laugh, his headache still throbbing at his temples but no longer the pounding that left him clutching at Hoteye's desk. He was frustrated no memories came, but it still felt like there was something building. Like it was on the verge of breaking free but it was being blocked by something.

He said nothing though, not wanting to dampen Lucy's spirits as she added Leo's key to her ring with her other spirits and rushed off a few steps ahead of Natsu to gather her nearby crew to dig out the treasure.

They passed the fork in the road from before, hesitating once more as he fought the desire to climb up and investigate the cliff face.

However at Lucy's encouraging shouts for him to hurry up, Natsu turned away from it to follow after. He ignored the painful way his head throbbed when he ignored it.

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter my loves! Real quick, we've gotten some confusion about how Natsu's talisman and how it works in relation to Juvia, so I'll try to clarify. Juvia turned his scarf into a talisman that would allow him to have legs AS LONG AS he was out of the water, wearing it, and she was not in her divine form. Meaning she is in her human form and on land. If he takes the scarf off for any reason he automatically gets a tail. If he jumps into salt water he gets a tail. And if Juvia returns to the sea, or otherwise enters the realm of the gods, no matter where he is... tail. I hope that helps clear things up some! :)** _

_**Also, I want to give a shout out to our reviewers. You guys were amazing with your reviews, even you cranky guest reviewer, and we thank you for them. You all managed to squeak out the 30 needed for a preview, so do enjoy that and we'll see you Sunday!**_

 _"Wendy!" He laughed, giving his little sister a tight hug. She let out a squeal of surprise as Natsu hoisted her over one shoulder, her eyes bugging out._

 _"Natsu, your tail! You have legs!" She gasped, "It's true!"_

 _Her eyes turned glassy with tears as Natsu set her down, his expression turning into one of concern._

 _"Hey Wendy, what's the matter? I'm okay it didn't hurt or nothin'!" Natsu looked at his sisters trembling bottom lip._

 _"I-is it really true you sold your soul to a mean old sea witch to get legs? And you only have three months to get a kiss from your true love or you'll turn into sea foam?!" Wendy whimpered._

 _"What." Juvia deadpanned._

 _Natsu turned and looked over his shoulder at her, "Er, did I?"_

 _"No you didn't!" Juvia growled and stamped her foot in a bit of irritation, "Someone has been telling old sea shanties to your little sister and scaring her silly!"_

 _Her eyes flashed to Sting, who was whistling in a false image of innocence._

 _Natsu followed her gaze to Sting, whose expression transformed into someone whose hand got caught in a jar. Natsu's eyes narrowed and he tackled his brother._


	13. Duffle

**ALRIGHT GUYS! This is officially the end of Act 1! We'll start up with Act 2 on Wednesday, you'll have Kytrin to open it up for you. Got a couple of notes, but I'll address them at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 ** _Duffle_**

 _Everything a sailor owns, also the nickname for the bag which holds the everything._

* * *

It didn't take long to gather the crew members they had picked. Mirajane was left behind to keep an eye out for Sting and direct the rest of the crew, but Gray, Juvia, and Rogue came along to assist in unearthing the treasure.

The men yanked away the floorboards under the skeletons feet and began to dig, Lucy and Juvia observing the process until their shovels scraped against something hard.

"Juvia loosen the dirt a bit," Lucy nodded to the water mage, who hesitated for a moment before applying just enough water to soften the hard edges of the dirt. It wasn't enough to make mud and allowed Natsu and Rogue enough leverage to yank it out using their sheer strength.

Gray glanced at the lock, using his magic to form a key to slide into the lock, clicking it open to find their reward.

As promised, there were mounds of glittering jewels and gold inside the massive old chest. Old treasure maps laid within, more treasure than most had ever seen. It was an excellent haul, and the maps alone would be worth a fortune.

"Well that should keep us quite happy for some time!" Lucy exclaimed in satisfaction, "Well done everyone!"

"I wonder if there's still treasure to be had from these maps?" Rogue mused as he looked at one curiously.

"It's possible." Lucy replied, "From the log entry Natsu and I found, Hoteye was obsessed with finding the Pirate King's treasure on this island. He may not have checked any of the other places if he was still looking for that."

"Do you think the treasure could be hidden here somewhere?" Juvia asked, her voice careful in a way Natsu thought was deliberate. He frowned at her.

"Anything's possible." Lucy shrugged, "But I honestly doubt it. The odds of a treasure hoard the size the King's was said to be remaining hidden for that long are very slim."

"Assuming it even existed." Gray snorted, "Though if someone had found it I doubt they'd be able to keep from crowing about it."

"A fair point." Lucy conceded, "I guess it couldn't hurt to look the island over before we leave. Just in case. Maybe we'll spot something Hoteye and his crew missed. I won't be too upset if we don't find it though." She grinned and patted the chest they'd dug up, "This payout was already much larger than I imagined."

"Hear, hear." Gray smirked, "I say we get this beauty back to the ship and show the rest of the crew!"

Natsu grinned as Rogue put the map back and shut the lid as they moved to carry it back, "Ready when you are captain!"

Lucy chuckled and led the way back out of the dilapidated building and back to where they'd set up their base camp, "Treasure abounds me hearties!" She shouted as soon as they were in earshot, but her attention was arrested by the large white dragon settling down onto the sand and a small figure sliding off, "He's back!"

Her heart leapt into her throat as she rushed forward as Sting shifted back down into his human form.

"Captain!" Sting greeted cheerfully and dropped his hand onto his companion's shoulder, "Allow me to introduce our little sister, the sky dragoness Wendy!"

Wendy gave them a meek smile, shuffling a bit in the sand and giving Lucy a shy look, "He-hello!"

Natsu dropped his end of the chest, much to Rogue's protest, before he ran over to Wendy and scooped her up in his arms.

"Wendy!" He laughed, giving his little sister a tight hug. She let out a squeal of surprise as Natsu hoisted her over one shoulder, her eyes bugging out.

"Natsu, your tail! You have legs!" She gasped, "It's true!"

Her eyes turned glassy with tears as Natsu set her down, his expression turning into one of concern.

"Hey Wendy, what's the matter? I'm okay it didn't hurt or nothin'!" Natsu looked at his sisters trembling bottom lip.

"I-is it really true you sold your soul to a mean old sea witch to get legs? And you only have three months to get a kiss from your true love or you'll turn into sea foam?!" Wendy whimpered.

"What." Juvia deadpanned.

Natsu turned and looked over his shoulder at her, "Er, did I?"

"No you didn't!" Juvia growled and stamped her foot in a bit of irritation, "Someone has been telling old sea shanties to your little sister and scaring her silly!"

Her eyes flashed to Sting, who was whistling in a false image of innocence.

Natsu followed her gaze to Sting, whose expression transformed into someone whose hand got caught in a jar. Natsu's eyes narrowed and he tackled his brother.

Wendy, seemingly undisturbed by the display behind her, gave Juvia and Lucy a watery look, "I-is Natsu going to be okay?"

"Yes little sailor, your brother is going to be fine," Lucy gave her a gentle smile which made Wendy relax.

"So you're the one he's going to kiss?"

Lucy blushed brightly at the innocent question and coughed a little, "Natsu doesn't need to kiss anyone." She managed, trying to ignore the snickering behind her, "He's not cursed or anything. And that's not important right now anyway. Did Sting tell you why he was sent for you?"

Wendy nodded, her watery expression fading, "Sting said someone was really badly hurt and you needed me."

Lucy nodded, "Our friend Cana. She was thrown overboard in an accident. Natsu saved her, but she was badly hurt and may die without healing."

The little girl's eyes narrowed a bit, the way Natsu's did when he was annoyed, "I'll do my very best to help your nestmate!"

Lucy felt a surge of relief, "Alright. Let's get you to her then. Rogue!"

Rogue stepped forward and grinned as he hugged Wendy tightly, "It's good to see you again little breeze." He purred as his wings appeared.

"We're flying again?" Wendy asked curiously and Rogue nodded, "Yes. Cana's currently aboard the ship, and flying's the fastest way to get there."

Wendy nodded and Rogue scooped her up as he flapped off.

"Gray!" Lucy called, "See to the treasure! I'm going back aboard!"

"Natsu," Lucy said sharply, her eyes narrowed as she clicked her fingers for his attention where he had his brother in a headlock, "Stop trying to chew on Stings head and help Gray!"

"Aye cap'n," Natsu growled, somewhat mutinous as he shot Sting a look which promised pain. He got up and brushed off the dirt, stomping over to Gray to help him up.

"Sting, go ahead with Rogue and Wendy and get started. It's going to take me a bit of time to get over to you guys even if I go ahead of the treasure," Lucy nodded to the blond who was looking more bruised than he had when he first landed.

"Aye Captain!" He snapped to a salute, his smug grin not wavering for even a moment. His smile only grew as he opened his wings and flapped away.

Natsu grunted as they began to trek back down the path, happy his siblings were back but not super excited about being stuck carrying the treasure instead of giving Sting a proper beat down for teasing their little sister. The whelp was still young.

They crossed the fork in the road where they had passed before, his eyes locking into the path he had continued to ignore even on the hike back. He stopped short this time, his hands trembling over the grip on the chest. His legs refused to budge, the headache returning with an almost insistent scream to his temple.

All thoughts of getting the treasure back and giving Sting a good lashing flew from his mind and this time he physically staggered.

His grasp slackened. The chest spilling sideways as he let go completely. Natsu dropped his face into his hands, a ragged breath yanking from his lungs.

The pressure in his head increased, driving him to his knees. He didn't notice the sound of the chest crashing down next to him or Grays violent swears for him to watch out. There was a glitter of gold burning into the backs of his eyes through the skits of his fingers, hot breaths burning from his lungs.

He dropped his hands to rest them on his knees, staring distantly out to the branched path. Natsu had a vague sensation of a watery hand against his temple, Juvia's voice murmuring to Gray.

He turned his eyes towards them, and for a moment he saw double. Natsu wondered if he was suffering from a type of sun stroke that was causing him to see double... but the images that were superimposed on one another were totally different. Gray and Juvia, hunched together and looking at him, but wearing clothing from centuries past.

Natsu shook his boiling head and abruptly climbed to his feet, staggering away from them to try and get some air and soothe his head. Without realizing it, his feet took him down the path he had been aching to explore since the beginning.

He dimly heard a voice call something behind him, but he couldn't make sense of it and growled a little as he continued his way, the path coming naturally to him even if it wasn't as clear as it should've been, only to stop in surprise when he came face to face with an ornately carved door embedded into the side of the cliff.

He stared at it uncomprehendingly for a moment, his pounding head making it hard to think, but after a second his heart stopped as he realized it was a dragon door.

Not dragon sized. No, it was human sized instead. Such doors were common in nests close to human habitation or where there was some other regular interaction with human sized people. It was made to allow convenient entrance and exit for the nest without the risk of a friend getting stomped on by mistake.

Had there been a nest here once?

Maybe there had. The ancient orchard they'd found hinted there might've been a settlement here at one time. Farmers and shepherds and the like most likely. Any dragons in the area would've been quick to trade protection services in exchange for human food and any supplies the nest couldn't make on their own.

His heart pounded a little as he laid a hand on the door, wondering just who had lived here and where they might be now, only to stop once more as there was a small ripple of magic and the doors began to creak open.

"Impossible." He whispered in shock as the doors groaned a little, fighting against the growth on them, before abruptly swinging open fully.

The door had been sealed. The only one a seal like that would respond to was the one who laid it in the first place. Surely he hadn't been the one to do that?

He stared into the dark passage, his heart pounding once more, and took a step inside. A distant part of him was shouting that he needed to go back to Lucy and the others, but it was drowned under the beating in his chest and head. This was important. He knew it as surely as he knew how to eat fire.

This was something extremely important.

He carefully followed the passage inside, old draconian lights springing up in his wake, revealing that whoever had built this nest had done it with an eye towards beauty and even human aesthetics.

There were carvings and subtle inlay everywhere, untouched by time thanks to the hardy magic imbued in them, just as fresh and beautiful as the day they'd been done. The stone beneath his feet had even been smoothed and shaped to look like the flagstone of a palace or temple rather than the inside of a cave. It spoke of an attention to detail most nests did not possess.

He followed the corridor in, a breath catching in his throat as it opened into an enormous indoor courtyard. Fully large enough for a nest of a hundred dragons or more to move freely, it boasted terraces and gardens with flowers and enormous trees all illuminated by skylights cleverly cut into the rock to make it seem like one was outside even when they weren't. There was even a dragon sized entrance leading directly onto the lagoon sand.

A nest. An entire nest had been here.

He clutched his chest tightly as he shakily moved forward and down towards the bottom level, passing what were undoubtedly personal lairs along the way. He could see the kitchens and common areas at the back, where they would've been most sheltered from the weather. The eating hall was just off it, though it was empty of even a pillow.

The weather protections must've failed somewhat down here he realized dimly as he wandered into what must've been the drake's receiving hall, and that was where he stopped short.

There, on the far wall, was an enormous life sized mural. It dominated the whole space, and he would've admired it for how impressive it looked, but the content was what had stolen his attention.

Because staring back at him from that lifesized image was himself.

He reeled backwards, staggering into a delicate looking gold fixture that clattered onto the ground. Cold sweat beaded down his temples and back, panic and confusion warring over his mind. That was him. It was unmistakable. There were people and a crew all around them, their faces worn away by the time and weather baring down on the failing protections, but his expression was clear.

He let out a hoarse roar as memories exploded in his mind, driving him down to his knees as his mind split right in half.

" _You've been workin' on this pigsty for years now Salamander," the gruff voice of Gajeel boomed in Natsu's mind. He heard himself give an answering laugh, looking over his shoulder at his grumpy friend standing nearby and glowering at him._

" _I started working on it the day after I met her," Natsu replied, "Now hold still. Reid is trying to work a miracle and make ya look good on this damn mural. The gods only know I'm admin' for one by putting yer ugly mug on it."_

" _Oy watch it captain! You'll have a fight on your hands with that sharp tongue of yers!"_

" _Aye, and I'm lookin' forward to it. I've got a bigger one ahead of me when I ask her for her hand," Natsu spoke, and the determination in his voice was strong enough to be cut into the walls themselves._

" _She'll say yes cap'n, ain't nobody fool enough to miss how you both look at one another," Gajeel muttered._

" _Oui, oui, now please stop moving sir Redfox, I'm capturing your likeness with the captain!" Reid's voice came, familiar and haunting._

 _Natsu felt a surge of elation as his family, his crew became etched on the walls he had painstakingly smoothed out over years of travel. A home for them all, a refuge when they wanted a rest from the sea. Perfect for their free spirits._

The thought blurred into the next one as in this one Natsu was in the middle of the fight. Gajeel was in this memory as well, but far different from what Natsu remembered.

 _In his hand he held a sword very different from The Crimson Lotus. It was cheap, poorly weighted and hurt Natsu's wrist. However he used it well, as an extension of himself rather than a weapon. They were being boarded by an enemy ship, a violent pirate crew that liked to think they were superior, but fell short in all regards._

 _Under his boot was the snarling neck of Gajeel. Red eyes burned into Natsu's, hatred coiling in that gaze. Starkly different from the companionship they would one day have for one another._

" _Give up Black Steel. Phantom Lord is going to be scuttled and sent back to the crown with its tail between its legs," Natsu snarled at him, "You're a dragon though. You know what they're doing is wrong."_

" _You've been hunting after Captain Jose, tell me who is the one in the wrong here Salamander!" Gajeel gritted out a snarl. His fangs gnashed, furious over being pinned._

 _Natsu recoiled, abruptly releasing the pressure on Gajeel's neck. His eyes were wide when the other dragon sat up._

" _You don't know," Natsu whispered, his voice hoarse. He shook his head, "No why would you? You're a demi-god, son to the dragon god Metalicana. Captain Jose wouldn't risk you knowing."_

" _Risk me knowin' what?" Gajeel growled back._

" _Dragon eggs," Natsu spoke softly, his expression tight with grief. And sorrow. Because of what he was going to tell him next. The pain was like physical agony in his chest and Natsu's arms trembled, "Last time you asked for leave, to return to your nest..."_

" _What?" Gajeel whispered, his head shaking as he seemed to sense where Natsu was going._

" _Captain Jose followed you there. When you left he stole a clutch of eggs, using the shells to create lanterns to sell to humans and kept two for himself. A pair of twins, black and white," Natsu growled, his fangs baring down at the thought, "I've been hunting Jose down under the orders of Igneel, who is being guided by the talon of the Forge. I'm working under the orders of Metallicana!"_

 _The look on Gajeel's face was one Natsu would never forget. The expression of illness, of bloodless horror and all rage draining from his face spoke volumes. He would never forget it._

" _Dad, no— then it's my fault? Are they-?" Gajeel looked sick, stricken with grief for the small lives lost to a man he foolishly had followed, "Swear this to me, on my father's name. Swear it and I will follow you."_

 _A hand was extended out to Gajeel, knowing truthfully that swearing to a god's true name was an oath more sacred than any other._

" _I swear on the true name of the Forge, your father, that I am telling you the truth," Natsu met his eyes, "I swear on Metalicana."_

The memory compounded into others, spilling in together as Natsu screamed on the floor over the cavern. His fingers fisted into dusty pink hair, his body trembling as the whirlpool of memories cascaded over him in a stampede he was powerless to stop.

He could see the faces of his crew, how he convinced each one of them to sail with him. How he became friends with them. How he would die for any one of them.

Centuries of adventures and fighting and laughter all cascaded through him in a tsunami he was powerless to control, let alone stop. It was too much and not enough and all he could do was roar as the pain overwhelmed him.

He was unaware of the frantic footsteps behind him, or the soft hands on him, trying to soothe and restrain him. He knew nothing of the two young dragons that had once been the very eggs he'd saved from Jose frantically rushing off the ship, shouting to their crewmates that Natsu was in trouble, and flying as fast as they could to their drake's side.

All he could see, all he could feel, was the maelstrom tearing through him until suddenly a surge deep within him rose to meet it and his mind was wrapped in a protective bubble that soothed the pain and held back the torrent. It was the magic of the sea goddess, rushing forward to soothe the ache of the memories, its watery presence a balm to the fire ripping through his mind.

He collapsed onto the floor, gasping harshly for breath, feeling as though he'd gone a hundred rounds with Gajeel without pause. Every part of him ached and his head throbbed painfully as he tried to catch his breath.

"Natsu?"

The worried voice penetrated his pained haze as a slender hand curled into his, and he pried his eyes open to stare blearily up at a blond head, "L'shy?"

"That's right." Lucy breathed with a relieved smile, "Just hang on. We'll get your sister. You'll be alright."

Natsu let out an incoherent groan, but already the pain in his head was fading into something more manageable as the cascade of memories began settling into their proper places. It wasn't everything, he could tell that right away by the gaps, but they weren't fading away again. Whatever magic had stopped the torrent hadn't taken them away again, and he was blindingly grateful for that despite the pain. Pain was a small price to pay for his memories.

"'M alright." He managed after a few more moments of rest, "Just gonna lie here for a few if'n you don't mind cap'n."

Lucy laughed a little tearily, "Consider it an order sailor." She replied and brushed her hand through his bangs, "Can you tell us what happened? One minute you were carrying the chest and the next you looked like a zombie."

"Mem'ries." Natsu huffed, a broad grin curling his lips, "Lotsa mem'ries."

"It was the pull of this place." Juvia murmured from Natsu's other side, "He remembered it in his heart and his heart led him here." She nodded at the mural, "No doubt that was the trigger for them to return."

"Yeah." Natsu replied as he levered himself into a sitting position, the pain receding a little more every moment, "That's me. And this was my nest." He frowned, "Or, my intended nest." He glanced around, "I was building it for someone special. My queen." He shook his head, "I still don't remember who."

"The memory will return in time." Juvia promised soothingly, "Though you'll forgive me if I hope we don't have any more episodes like this."

Natsu glanced at her and his lips twisted into a crooked grin, "Aw, c'mon Juvia!" He cackled, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Lucy..." Gray called, his voice shaky, and his eyes wide, as he stared at the mural, "That's... that's the Fairy Tail." He turned to give Natsu an equally wide eyed look, "Hoteye thought the Pirate King's treasure was buried here..."

Natsu smirked a little as he managed to pull himself upright again, "Bullseye Snowman." He turned to an equally shocked looking Lucy and dipped his head in a slight bow, "Former Captain Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail at your service."

Lucy's jaw dropped at the inclination. She knew what that meant. The only other time the Fairy Tail had sailed had been under its original captain. The Pirate King.

The first pirate. The one who paved the road for the first pirates to follow after, for better or worse.

And it was Natsu.

"I see," Lucy hesitated and Natsu's smile faltered. She was always cautious around other captains, knowing from experience they usually wanted either her title or ship. And this was a man with memories of having both.

Natsu seemed to understand and his expression relaxed, "Captain, this doesn't change anything. I don't want anything besides my memories."

"I'm happy being in your ship and serving under you," Natsu gave Lucy a hopeful smile, "I don't want your command. I don't even want anything from you."

He looked down, waiting for her judgement.

"Natsu of course you're welcome to stay," Lucy sighed in exasperation. She had been raised on so many stories of the fierce pirate king. The first of many who was said to be utterly ruthless to his enemies and kind or gentle to his allies.

"It explains why you're so bad at following orders," Lucy sighed and smoothed his hair from his face, "You can stay and remember who you are. And maybe remember your queen too."

Natsu nodded and clutched at his chest, happy to stay but feeling the pain from her loss. He remembered his love for her, but the sharpness of it was dampened by the gentleness of Lucy's smile.

"Oh!" He sprang to his feet with a broad grin of his own. His heart seemed to fill his chest and he ran to the mural, "I built this place for my queen. But, you'll make better use of it now."

He smiled back at Lucy and slid his hand against the side of the mural. His hand pressed into the painting, his magic curling outwards. The mural flowed over itself like water. Slowly the painting slipped down, exposing a large room behind it.

Lucy gasped as the interior was revealed, "Natsu..."

"Impressive ain't it?" Natsu grinned smugly at her, his pride evident, "What I didn't spend building this place I saved here for her, but I figure you could probably use it more right?"

Lucy blinked a little and shook herself, "What? Natsu no! We can't take this!"

Natsu's smile fell again, "But why not?"

Lucy let out a slightly hysterical laugh and gestured to the room overflowing with treasure, "Because it's yours!"

She shook her head a little dazedly, her gaze sneaking back to stare at the giant mounds of gold, silver, and bronze. At the artworks and fine jewels the Pirate King had acquired in his long reign. She could even see precious silks and other things tucked away, no doubt intending to gift them to this mysterious queen of his when they married. She shook her head again.

"No. Absolutely not." She looked at him, "Natsu you have to know by now that I based everything I've done as a pirate off you! You were my hero growing up! My mother told me stories about your exploits, and the code you laid down! The code she followed and taught to me! I even rebuilt your ship! And now I find out you're a part of my crew?"

She rubbed her forehead, only vaguely aware of the crowd that had gathered outside, "Natsu, you know Fairy Tail's rule. You created it. We're family. And we don't steal from family."

Natsu's expression softened into a smile and he walked over to grasp her hands, "But you're not stealing it Lucy." He rumbled softly, "I'm offering it to you of my own free will." He trailed a finger over a stray tendril of hair. There was an ache of sadness in his eyes, of a reminder of a treasure for a person who would no longer use it, "I have no need for it. My… my queen is long dead. If she wasn't I would have heard about it by now. And I'm a prince in my own right. So why not put that treasure to where it can do some good?"

"I say we take it." Gray spoke up with a smirk, "If he's that eager to get rid of it then we might as well take advantage."

"Gray!" Lucy hissed indignantly, though she didn't pull out of Natsu's grasp, and he shrugged.

"What? The pyro was right. We could use it. You're always worrying about repairs and maintenance costs. This would take care of that." He glanced around, "Hell we could use this whole place. Magnolia's a great home port, but I wouldn't mind a secure place for us come back to, and it wouldn't take much to make this place livable again."

Lucy sighed, "I just... it doesn't feel right. You worked hard for that treasure Natsu, and this isn't like finding Hoteye's treasure. I hate spending it away."

Natsu's grin turned amused, "What? You're going to stop going after treasure just because you got a big haul now?"

Lucy blinked in surprise, "No! Of course not!"

Natsu shrugged, "Then give me my fair cut and we'll call it even." He gestured around them, "This place was built in a different lifetime. I'd rather like the chance to start fresh in this one."

"If not I can always swim in it or something," Natsu shrugged, a crooked grin flashing over his face.

"Besides you both were all about finding the Pirate King's treasure until you realized it was me," Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. He smirked crookedly, his countenance a bit more cocksure now that he had more of his memories, "What, is it less _flashy_ then you were expecting?"

Lucy could tell that she was being baited by the former Pirate King. His face was casual, sure of himself while dealing with another captain.

It occurred to her that he was treating her like hey were on equal ground, showing her the respect of her station from his own.

"Tell ya what Captain, if you don't want it, I'll just keep it here for now," Natsu dropped his hand from the mural to raise an unpainted wall once more.

"There was no way you guys would have found it anyway without dragon magic," Natsu smirked at them, "So you're welcome!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and beckoned him closer with a crook of her finger. Natsu's heart jumped at the simple movement and he wandered closer. She flicked his nose in retaliation to cause him to rub it. Pouting, Natsu watched her.

He was a little happy to hear he had been her hero while growing up, although he really hoped he hadn't disappointed her by the reality.

"Mr. Fullbuster!" She called crisply, her eyes never leaving Natsu's, "I want a full accounting of this hoard before we depart! Every coin and gem! Is that clear?"

"Aye Cap'n!" Gray barked in return, though there was no mistaking the satisfaction in his voice.

Lucy smirked dangerously at Natsu, "It's a new age." She purred at him, "The Pirate King has become a Queen. And if my predecessor is that foolishly determined enough to hand over centuries of swag to me well..." She shrugged, "I could hardly call myself a pirate if I didn't take advantage."

Natsu grinned back, "Indeed not."

Lucy pulled back and looked over at the gathered crowd, foremost of which were a worried looking Sting and Rogue, "Well what are you lot standing around for!" She demanded, "I want this place checked from top to bottom! Come on move it! We've got work to do!"

There was a chorus of ayes and some broke away to help Gray get started on the unexpectedly large haul while others started slowly moving further into the nest. Though no one moved without lingering looks at Natsu and Lucy.

"Captain Dragneel!" Lucy said, "I would be most appreciative of a tour if you would be so kind."

Natsu purred softly at the Captain title. It wasn't necessary, and she didn't have to call him that anymore, but it pleased him she was acknowledging his rank. However little good it did him now.

They were equals, and somehow that meant the world to him.

"It would be my pleasure Captain Heartfilia." He replied sincerely.

-::-

Far away, Jude stalked in angry paths in front of a black temple. It was ornate from top to bottom, sleek and expensive.

He was furious over Lucy's denials which put him in one of the most awkward positions of his life. Telling a god that his daughter refused his hand in marriage.

Summoning up every ounce of his courage, he walked into the temple to face the music. His eyes fell on a sallow faced acolyte, dressed only in black robes with intricate markings painted over him. He was broad shouldered and strong, a blood Knight by the looks of it.

The temple of the Destroyer was home to the fiercest and most sadistic of warriors. Jude moved nervously under their cold eyes, "I wish to speak to Acnologia. I have news of his bride."

* * *

 _ **And that's it for Act 1! Just a couple of notes from a few reviewer questions. First, I'd like to mention that you guys have some of the best theories! Some of you guys have picked up on our foreshadowing with the story so far, which is pretty awesome, while other of you guys are spinning great ideas. We've already pre-written this story, so you just gotta hang on! Promise!**_

 _ **Second, yes this fic isn't exactly 'historically' accurate when it comes to pirates. This is more done in the romantic sense of the idea, so just keep that in mind. Hoteye buried his treasure because he suspected his crew was going to mutiny. He was greedy enough that he'd rather die with it close underfoot than have them get their grubby paws on it.**_

 _ **Try not to get hung up on the historical accuracy of pirates for this fic. We play pretty fast and loose with it.**_

 _ **In other news, you guys got your sneak peek! You guys are seriously rocking it out! I'm crazy impressed!**_

* * *

 _"You've been staring at him nonstop even before you found out who he was," Levy pointed out._

 _Lucy shot her friend an irate glower, not particularly pleased with having that information pointed out to her. Natsu was a very interesting, and Lucy had even considered getting closer to him. However since the resurgence of his memories Lucy had to remember that their relationship had shifted a bit._

 _He was in love. With someone else, even if it was from hundreds of years ago. Lucy could see it hanging around him like a cloud, the ache in the back of his eyes when he would rub at his chest._

 _She wasn't going to do that to herself._

 _The Heartfilia women had been notoriously unlucky in love for generations. Cursed in fact. So much so it was more surprising to find one who had found real long-term happiness than not. And it was a fate she was determined to avoid at all costs._

 _That was why she'd shied away from romantic entanglements of any kind._

 _And it was why Natsu, for all his artless charm and goofy attractiveness, was off limits. She would not compete with a ghost. Let alone a ghost he only vaguely remembered existed._


	14. Blow me down!

**Evening guys! Kytrin here with the Wednesday update! No announcements I can think of off hand, so enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 ** _Blow me down!_**

 _Phrase of amazement or shock_

* * *

Natsu looked at Wendy, who was stubbornly watching him just like he was her. After his incident at the nest she was treating him like he was made of spun glass even though he insisted he was fine.

"How's Cana?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine, now let me look at you," Wendy growled, swiping at him and catching only air as he deftly ducked out of the way.

"Natsu!" She huffed indignantly, the shyness she'd showed at first vanishing like mist in the sun as she glowered at her brother, "Get back here!"

"I promise I'm fine sis!" Natsu assured her, "Nothing got hurt!"

"Nothing except your head!" Wendy hissed, "You were in pain severe enough to roar for help! That is not 'fine' no matter what you say!"

"Is it bad I would bet on Wendy?" Lucy mused from where she was standing with Cana, Levy, and Gray.

"Nope!" Cana smirked, "Yeah you tell him girl!" She cheered Wendy on, pulling a laugh from Lucy.

"Looks like you've taken a shine to our newest healer." Lucy teased, "How are you feeling anyway?"

"Pretty good all things considered." Cana replied as she settled back to watch the siblings chase each other in circles, "Wendy says I'll be cleared for full duty in a few more days. She's leery about rushing my ribs along too much."

Lucy nodded, "That works out well then. We're still cataloguing the hoard to work out what we'll take and what we'll leave for now."

"Would you have really refused it if he hadn't insisted?" Cana asked curiously and Lucy sighed a little.

"Probably." She admitted, "I mean, I wanted it, but there's a difference between thinking your childhood hero's been dead for centuries with his treasure up for grabs, and finding out he's alive and well not five minutes before."

Cana contemplated that for a moment and nodded, "Yeah I can see that. You've always really respected the Pirate King." She smirked, "Gotta say, I'm just as glad you decided not to do it. That stash'll have us sitting pretty for a good long time."

"It really will." Lucy agreed, "And with the island abandoned the way it is, we could easily take it over when we retire. Maybe even build a village or something."

The other three exchanged looks. That was the first time Lucy had even hinted she was thinking about a day she might not sail the seas.

"Or maybe find someone to retire _with_ hm?" Cana asked slyly, and cackled a little when Lucy blushed, "Aw, now don't tell me our fearsome Captain Heartfilia has someone on her mind?"

"I do not!" Lucy huffed, "You should stop saying ridiculous things! I was thinking of you scallywags anyway! I plan to sail until the day I die!"

"Sure you were cap'n," Levy teased, poking at Lucy's side. The woman hadn't been able to take her eyes off her childhood hero.

"You've been staring at him nonstop even before you found out who he was," Levy pointed out.

Lucy shot her friend an irate glower, not particularly pleased with having that information pointed out to her. Natsu was a very interesting, and Lucy had even considered getting closer to him. However since the resurgence of his memories Lucy had to remember that their relationship had shifted a bit.

He was in love. With someone else, even if it was from hundreds of years ago. Lucy could see it hanging around him like a cloud, the ache in the back of his eyes when he would rub at his chest.

She wasn't going to do that to herself.

The Heartfilia women had been notoriously unlucky in love for generations. Cursed in fact. So much so it was more surprising to find one who had found real long-term happiness than not. And it was a fate she was determined to avoid at all costs.

That was why she'd shied away from romantic entanglements of any kind.

And it was why Natsu, for all his artless charm and goofy attractiveness, was off limits. She would not compete with a ghost. Let alone a ghost he only vaguely remembered existed.

"And staring is as far as it will go." She said lowly, hoping the dragons didn't overhear her, "Natsu's heart is off the market."

"You don't know that." Levy protested, her eyes growing wide with a panic Lucy didn't quite understand, "His love died centuries ago!"

Lucy snorted and shot Levy another look, "Four centuries or four minutes it doesn't matter. To him it's like she died yesterday, and he doesn't even properly remember her yet!" She shook her head, "No. I'm not going to open that can of worms." She pushed away from the rail, "I'll be in my cabin if you need me."

Maybe a little reading would help get her mind off it.

Behind her Gray shook his head as they watched her go, "Well that could've gone better."

"It'll be alright Gray." Levy replied confidently, "They'll work it out in the end."

Though a little nudge in the right direction might not be amiss.

-::-

While one goddess was contemplating her friend's love-life another was curled up in a private corner below decks glaring down at the glowing lacrima in her hands, "What do you mean they fled?"

"Exactly that my lady." Zeref told her, "The Abyss started churning just after you left, and suddenly the creatures down there fled it en-mass. We've been trying to contain them, but it's slow going, and they won't remain in the depths for long no matter how often we send them there."

"That's not good, I'll have to go back down there to coax them back into the abyss." Juvia sighed into the lacrima.

"Natsu will have to return to the sea while I look into it, I'm afraid he may not like that. He's been getting very close with the captain. And he's beginning to realize who he is." Juvia murmured, "I'm afraid going back to the sea may rob him of some of that."

"Do you know if it will for sure?" Zeref asked, worried over the possibility of his brother losing himself if he returned to the sea. As much as he would like his brother to one day return home, it wouldn't be to lose all he had gained.

"I don't know for certain, but we need to take this one step at a time. Seeing my abyssal children sacred enough to be coming out of the woodwork worries me. There aren't many things that could do that, but if it is what I think... we could all be in trouble." She murmured.

"Enough that you will have to break your cover my Lady?" Zeref asked.

"Perhaps. Gods fighting against other gods makes things complicated." Juvia admitted, "And this smells like the work of Acnologia. Levy tells me that there has been a plot against him since Natsu's fall four hundred years ago. However I fear he suspects treachery. I will need to investigate."

The largest fear was that it was already too late and that those she was keeping locked away had already risen to the surface. And if that was the case, her magic would be unable to touch them.

There were rules set into place for the gods and their interference ages ago after the demon gates had ravaged the world. Rules that had been re-inforced so an incident like Acnologia and Natsu did not happen again.

That only meant the gods had to have more patience. Be sneakier.

Juvia knew the Destroyer was waiting for the moment to strike.

This might have been it.

Either way she couldn't ignore the current crisis. The seals had to be reinforced soon or they risked rupturing entirely, which would leave the primary seal on Tartaros exposed.

Something the Destroyer would be quick to take full advantage of.

The detestable war god had never fully supported their plan to seal Tartaros and the gates away, at the time the god had been different, kinder and a bit softer around the edges. The demons were from his creation though, and he had wanted to give them another chance. Although Juvia suspected Acnologia was revealing in the conflict and blood the demons spread. It hadn't been until it was clear they would burn _all_ of creation, leaving no one to fight, that he'd reluctantly given his support.

If the damned fool had come up with a plan to side with the demons instead...

She shuddered at the implications and refocused on Zeref, "I'll return as soon as I can." She told him firmly, "No matter what else, this situation cannot be ignored. It will only be a temporary measure though. I promised your brother my help and I cannot break that vow."

Zeref bowed his head, "Any assistance you can provide will be much appreciated. I only hope Natsu will get through it alright."

Juvia's expression softened, "Don't worry. I shouldn't be gone long enough to affect him unduly, and anything that does happen will only be temporary with the way things are going."

Zeref cocked his head at that, but Juvia shook hers, "I have to go now. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Zeref nodded and the lacrima went dark.

Juvia sighed as she got to her feet, grateful she'd been alone for the duration of the conversation. It was awkward being an undercover goddess and yet needing to attend to divine things. She really didn't know how Levy did it.

Juvia sighed and stowed Natsu's lacrima away in her side satchel, sweeping her hair off her shoulder and standing up. It was nothing short of a miracle that Gajeel's image hadn't been picked out by the crew on the mural, although Juvia supposed that they hadn't been given enough time to look at it.

What with the screaming dragon and all.

After that the mural had been dropped, obscured from view. Probably it was the real reason why Natsu had given up his hoard to Lucy. To provide some cover for Gajeel.

Juvia sighed as her heart ached. She hated her ongoing deception with Natsu. She wanted to tell him all the secrets he craved, but that simply was not the way her spell worked. Not if she wanted it to continue to protect him from Acnologia's gaze. She suspected there were more secrets buried in his head than one lifetime could hold anyway. So slow and steady was likely the better option by far.

That didn't make her heart ache any less however.

She moved to walk up the stairs to the deck, stopping in her tracks by the bare chest in her field of vision and tattooed arms crossed to block her path.

"So." Gray spoke, his voice calm but with just the hint of a winter chill over the arctic sea. Juvia shivered at the coolness in his eyes and the closed off expression on his face, "You're a goddess."

Juvia let out a frantic screech and backed away, slipping off the stairs in her panic and almost tumbling backwards onto the hard floor. Gray's hand snapped out, catching her wrist before she could completely fall over, his weight shifting to keep her balanced.

"Hey, easy now! I didn't mean to startle you." Gray looked a little confused by her reaction, no doubt not having expected a goddess to _scream_ when she was startled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Juvia exclaimed, redness working over her cheeks at the way Gray had caught her.

Her weight had shifted, causing his strong arm to come around her shoulders and press into his chest. There was a surge of warmth in the way she was being held, her hand pressing light under his collarbone.

A sudden surge of longing rushed through her, the memory of being held like this under a sleepy canopy of stars surged to the front of her mind. Of cool kisses warming her from the inside out and filling her in a way she could hardly remember.

She jerked away from him before her memories could betray her, tears stinging at her eyes.

Gray let her go and leaned back to regard her thoughtfully, "So... when Natsu said a sea witch helped him I assume he was covering for what you really are?"

Juvia choked a little and nodded, "Er, yes." She eyed him hesitantly, "How much did you overhear exactly?"

"Most of it." Gray admitted with a shrug, not entirely sure how he felt about having his patron goddess before his eyes. Never mind the fact she'd _joined the crew_ without them knowing.

"Oh." Juvia sighed, "I'd hoped I was being discreet."

Gray snorted, "Not aboard a ship. Especially this one." His lips twitched into a small smirk at her puzzled expression, "You should know by now Lucy's not like most pirate captains. She's not the type to restrict her crew much. Or flog us or any of that crap. She doesn't even use the brig except as a last resort."

"I had noticed she didn't lock up Bora for the cannon incident." Juvia murmured, and Gray nodded.

"And since Cana survived fine thanks to Natsu, she won't." He replied, "That's how Lucy operates. She only hauls out the harsher punishments for the truly nasty crimes." His gaze sharpened, "And she hasn't had to do that in years."

Juvia cocked her head in confusion, "I'm glad to hear that, but I don't understand how that relates to you finding me."

Gray crossed his arms as he leaned back against the wall, "It matters because nowhere except her quarters is secure. She doesn't keep anyone from going into stores or anything like that. As long as we do our jobs properly and hop if she orders us, we're free to do what we want."

"I see." Juvia sighed, "So what do you intend to do now?"

Gray tilted his head slightly at her, "I guess that's up to you." He replied after a moment, "You must've had some reason for keeping your secret, but I can't really keep Lucy in the dark about this. And what Lucy knows, eventually the whole ship will."

"I do have a reason for keeping it quiet," She murmured, "And it's a personal one as much as a divine one." She turned away from him, her hands curling in together.

She gave him an apologetic look, "I would ask you to keep it a secret from the captain, but I know that's a difficult position to put you in. I had honestly wanted to hide it from you as well."

Gray blinked and took a step towards her, his hand lifting to brace his weight on the doorframe over his head. Juvia kept her gaze averted from him.

"Why me?" Gray asked, his face serious as he crept into her personal space, making her meet his eyes.

 _Because I love you,_ her thoughts betrayed her, _And I miss you. I want you to know me as I am once more, not as a goddess._

She yanked her gaze away chewing on her bottom lip, "Because I am your patron goddess. And if anyone would have expectations of me..."

"That would be me," Gray murmured, filling in the blanks, even if it was somewhat incorrect. He thought back to the whirlpool and how he had prayed to the Tempest in that moment, not aware she was sailing right beside them.

"Natsu's curse is... complicated. Even by the standards of a god," Juvia looked down to her feet, "To help him, I had to give up my divinity."

"And I cannot lead him into remembering. If I do there will be consequences." She whispered, "Very bad consequences."

Gray frowned, somewhat disturbed by the prospect of consequences following the ship. He was superstitious enough that when a goddess was worried about something then there was probably a good reason for it.

"What kind of consequences?" He questioned, unwilling to let it go.

Juvia straightened her shoulders, her expression neutral as she regarded him. She had always been weak to him, anything he ever asked of her - which was usually nothing save safe travels, she had always given.

But this was something which could endanger him. And not just him, but Lucy and Natsu as well.

Looking more like the goddess she was, she reached out and took his arm, turning it over and unbuckling the bracer he wore to try and obscure his tattoo.

He almost flinched back at her precise movements, but she held his arm firm in her grasp.

"Too much knowledge can draw his attention and weaken my protection spell shielding you from his sight." She acknowledged the protection she held on his lineage.

Gray sucked in a sharp breath and looked up to meet her eyes, but there was nothing but steady truth there. To know the whole truth about everything would be to court the Destroyer's attention. Something he tried to avoid as much as Lucy.

A part of him wanted to insist. Wanted to demand to know why his family had been cursed so. To know what they could have possibly done to deserve such a fate. It had been a mystery since their ancestor, the first Gray, had died at sea and the mark had suddenly appeared on one of his brother's children.

And yet... and yet when he looked into her eyes he saw not only fathomless knowledge, and with it the answers he sought, but pain and sorrow.

He knew in a flash that if he insisted on an answer, she would give it to him. But doing so would break her heart, and undo everything she'd been trying to do since that mysterious and fateful day.

He couldn't do it. Not to her.

She who had been his salvation and succor since he'd first felt the call of the sea as child. She who had lifted his spirits simply by being and thawed the lonely block of ice that was his heart when she brought him to the Fairy Tail and Lucy.

And now all she wanted in exchange was his patience? His silence?

It seemed like such a small thing in the face of all she'd done for him. All she'd given him.

He rubbed his hand over his aching heart and bowed his head.

"You've always been there for me." He murmured hoarsely, "You've been my solace. You brought me to the Fairy Tail and Lucy."

He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug, _"Thank you."_ He whispered raggedly, and pulled back to stare at her face, beautiful no matter what form she wore, "I will trust you, and will not pry further." He smiled, "And I will keep your secrets, even from Lucy, until you're ready to reveal yourself."

"You give me too much credit Gray," Juvia looked up at him, emotion bubbling in the back of her throat. Her bottom lip trembled and she was forced to look down, unable to look him in the eye when she had hidden herself in grief for centuries.

"Had I been more careful or faster back then, you would never have been cursed to begin with," Juvia murmured, the regret in her eyes clear enough for Gray to see.

She had cared for his ancestor, he realized that with a start. The guilt in her eyes was shadowed with the memories of her failure to protect those she kept under her care. So much in so, she had continued to protect the legacy of his family.

"It wasn't your fault," He heard himself saying, even as those deep eyes looked at him. They were startled by his matter of fact announcement.

"It wasn't. You've done more than enough. No matter what happened then. And you've done so much for me now." He reached out and squeezed her hand.

Pulling her hand from his grip, she gave him a smile that was warm around the edges.

"I can tell you your ancestor didn't deserve his curse. He angered the Destroyer by protecting his family," Juvia gave him a smile that somehow made him very sad, "You would have done the same thing as him I imagine."

"Sounds like he was a stubborn fool, but I can't say you're wrong," Gray's face relaxed into a smile that had that dark sadness in Juvia's eyes receding into the sparkle of the sea on a sunny day.

"Just like you?" Juvia laughed quietly.

"Aye, just like me," Gray chuckled.

He grinned at her, a happy warmth settling in his chest. His faith had been rewarded. Perhaps not quite the way he'd ever imagined it, when he'd imagined it at all, but rewarded all the same.

His goddess was here, and he couldn't think of anything better than a chance to pay her back by helping her now.

"Now, I think you said something about needing to head back to the sea for a while?"

Juvia nodded, "Yes. Charybdis was only the first of many if I don't get my abyssal children back under control."

Gray shuddered at the memory of those awful teeth, "Right. So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to ask you and Natsu to do some scouting under water while we finish dealing with the treasure. Even if we don't take it all our hold will be full and the Fairy Tail won't be as maneuverable. So if there's a way to deal with some of those rocks to help make our course a little easier I want to find out about it."

He smirked at her, "I'm thinking doing that will take at least a couple days right?"

Juvia's expression lit up, "That's perfect!" She exclaimed, but then frowned, "Except... Natsu will have to remain in the water the whole time, and I won't be around if the captain changes her mind."

Or to get supplies.

Gray hummed a little and beckoned her to follow him. He led her down to one of the supply rooms and began digging around in one of the crates to pull out a waterproof bag.

"Here. You give that to Mira to fill with two day's worth of supplies for you and Natsu. It's better to supply you properly than have you come all the way back while you work. The hoard will take at least two more days to go through anyway."

"You clearly haven't gotten a full grasp of a dragon's appetite, although I suppose he can forage for what he needs." Juvia said with amusement. Her fingertips brushed over the back of Gray's hands as she accepted the satchel.

It was unnecessary for herself. She would have no need for food or supplies when she was in the water unless it was strictly for self-satisfaction or pleasure. Still she appreciated the thought.

"Thank you Gray, you are very kind," Juvia gave him a warm smile.

"And thank you for helping me too," Juvia murmured, curling her arms around the bag like it was something precious. And perhaps to her it was. It was very rare for a goddess to be given something that wasn't meant as tribute.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Gray gave her a smile that was reflected by Juvia. There was a sudden ache in his chest as she took a step towards him with a sweet smile on her face.

Her pale hand rose, lightly lifting the fringe of his bangs from his temple, right over the scar above his brow.

There was a sudden shock at her touch, but Juvia didn't seem to notice as she murmured her thanks and swept away.

It amazed him how he hadn't noticed before. The way she moved was anything but natural, as if she was gliding on two legs, graceful beyond what should have been possible. How could he have believed a simple sea witch was capable of a magic workaround a spell that a goddess created? It just wasn't possible.

There was a sudden echo in his mind, like an odd sense of dejavu overcoming him. As if there were something just out of his grasp. He frowned a little and strained after whatever it was for a few moments before giving up. Whatever it was it would surely come back to him in time. In the meantime he had work to do. Lucy was still counting on him, and he was not going to let her down.

Not now. Not ever.

 _Never again._

* * *

 ** _And that's the Chapter! I wanna give everyone who reviewed a hug and a shout out. Thank you all so much for your thoughts, speculations, and theories. Congratulations on more than nailing your preview mark! I hope you enjoy and we'll see you Sunday!_**

 _"Aw c'mon Levy please?" Natsu begged, "I haven't had any decent fire since the last time I saw dad!" He whined softly, "Please! Pretty please!"_

 _"Are you sure you're as terrifying as your reputation said?" Levy teased with a laugh, "And what makes you so sure I can produce fire anyway?"_

 _Natsu froze mid-beg, looking so comical Lucy couldn't quite smother her laughter, "What? But... you just made light for Sting!" He straightened up and waved his finger at his smug looking brother, "I saw it! And you've made other stuff! C'mon! You can't let him hog all your pretty element words!"_

 _"Maybe she just likes me better." Sting smirked as he licked his fingers of the last of the light she'd created for him, "That was really good too."_

 _Natsu looked torn between lunging at his brother and giving Levy the largest puppy eyes in history, and Lucy lost her battle against her laughter._

 _"I don't think he's going to leave you alone if you don't." She gasped between giggles._


	15. All hands hoay

**Sorry for the late update guys! I was drawing some art and totally lost track of the time/day! Happens when you've got the week off from being in the office, the days just slip right past you! For those of you who asked, Tempest has FOUR Acts and it's completely pre-written! So don't panic if we get a little behind on an update, the fic isn't discontinued and we haven't been set on fire or met a horrible end.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 ** _All hands hoay_**

 _Everyone get on the deck_

* * *

"Aw c'mon Levy please?" Natsu begged, "I haven't had any decent fire since the last time I saw dad!" He whined softly, "Please! Pretty please!"

"Are you _sure_ you're as terrifying as your reputation said?" Levy teased with a laugh, "And what makes you so sure I can produce fire anyway?"

Natsu froze mid-beg, looking so comical Lucy couldn't quite smother her laughter, "What? But... you just made light for Sting!" He straightened up and waved his finger at his smug looking brother, "I saw it! And you've made other stuff! C'mon! You can't let him hog all your pretty element words!"

"Maybe she just likes me better." Sting smirked as he licked his fingers of the last of the light she'd created for him, "That was really good too."

Natsu looked torn between lunging at his brother and giving Levy the largest puppy eyes in history, and Lucy lost her battle against her laughter.

"I don't think he's going to leave you alone if you don't." She gasped between giggles.

"I doubt it!" Levy laughed, scratching the words Natsu craved through the air. The dragon let out a little roar of delight and pounced on the floating word with the eager hunger of a man starved.

"It doesn't surprise me he's so hungry for it, the only fire he can get underwater are from forming volcanoes and even then it isn't the flame itself," Juvia spoke up as she approached them. A faint smile was on her face as she watched Natsu sink his fangs into the flames.

"Oh I hadn't thought of that," Levy said thoughtfully. It was clear she hadn't really given that much thought.

"It's so good," Natsu groaned with his mouth full, flopping down on the deck and cradling the words.

"Well when you're done Natsu, we need to begin our sweep in the ocean," Juvia spoke up, eager to be gone. She didn't miss the somewhat disappointed look on Lucy's face as she watched Natsu. The dragon had his back turned to her as he finished inhaling his meal. He smacked his lips and licked the flames from his fingertips.

"Right right," Natsu got up and stretched out.

They walked over to the railing, hesitating there. Juvia waited, knowing Natsu would have to go first otherwise the spell would break with him still on the deck.

He shed off his shirt and began to unbuckle his pants. Juvia just wiggled out of her boots, bloomers and leggings. Her skirt was plenty long enough for her otherwise.

Natsu for his part wasn't nearly as covered, hoisting himself on the railing. He didn't seem to mind his state of undress, though he did turn his hips away from anyone's sight.

"Hey captain," Natsu beckoned the red faced Lucy closer to him. Reluctant to obey but not willing to make things weird between them, she complied.

From this angle she could see every tight, carved inch of him. Muscles flexed under tanned skin, rippling with the twist of his powerful shoulders. Lucy's mouth went dry at the sight, but resolutely kept her eyes focused on his.

His eyes were slanted and clever, a dark emerald like the deepest parts of the forest. Fabric fell over her shoulders, held loosely there by Natsu.

His scarf, the charm that granted him legs was looped around her shoulders. His hands were fisted in the tails of the fabric, but his eyes were open and happy on Lucy.

"This was a gift from my dad back before I was a merman, will you keep it safe for me until I get back?" Natsu asked.

"I thought you could take it with you and still transform?" Lucy asked, confused why he'd leave it behind if it was so important.

He nodded, "I just want it kept safe. The ocean is a big place you know, and I don't trust anyone else to keep it safe like you would!"

Lucy smiled at him, touched by the absolute faith he had for her, though she wasn't sure what she'd done to earn such trust, and nodded.

"I'll protect it for you as long as you promise to come back for it." She replied, "It wouldn't be right otherwise."

Natsu chuckled softly, sending a shiver down her spine as his voice took on a seductive quality. She knew it probably wasn't intentional. His voice had regained its merman strength, and the siren call was tugging at her.

"I promise." He purred, sounding like he was promising her much more than a simple return, and Lucy shivered again as he leapt overboard in a graceful arc.

She clutched his scarf tightly, resisting the urge to press her hand to her heart, and hoped she didn't look as flushed as she felt. But really! Natsu's attractiveness was illegal! It had to be!

Because there was no way she would respond to a normal man like this. She'd never even responded to Gray like this! And her first mate regularly went around without his shirt!

But... Natsu wasn't exactly a normal man was he?

It didn't matter. Hadn't she promised herself she wasn't going to do this no matter how dangerously attractive the man was?

A promise she fully intended to keep no matter how much other parts of her protested.

She shook off the new embarrassing thought and absently knotted the scarf around her waist as Juvia shot her a knowing look and dove in after Natsu.

—::—

Zeref was waiting for them when they arrived, appearing within the the palace by Juvia's magic and riding on the current. Her eyes glowed with renewed power, her body floating as if made of water itself. Seeing Juvia like how she was naturally was always enough to give Natsu pause.

Natsu grunted when he found himself enveloped in tight hugs by his older brother and sister in law. He laughed as he dropped a hand on Zeref's head, "I haven't been gone that long!"

"It's been ages!" Mavis protested, "a month and a half and no hellos with that lacrima! We heard more from Juvia than you!"

Natsu yelped as Mavis squished his cheeks together, groaning over the rough treatment, "okay sis, Sorry! I just got a little distracted!"

"He's been having an interesting couple of weeks," Juvia allowed, her face relaxing into a smile, "we both have."

"Now," she spoke sharply, her eyes glowing with purpose, "the break in the abyss. Show me where it is."

"Yes my Lady," Zeref released his brother, knowing they would have enough time to catch up later. But what they were facing was significantly more time sensitive.

They headed off at once, Mavis following at a more sedate pace as her condition would allow. Her swimming was easier, pushed along gently by Juvia who made it easier for her and the unborn heir.

They made it to the trench overlooking the Abyss, Zeref swimming back with his trident as he directed it to the darkness.

"It's kept at bay, and I sense that Tartaros is still down there," Zeref murmured, "but any attempt I make to gather the guardian creatures into their home leads me back to where I start."

Juvia approached, holding her hand out towards the darkness much like Zeref did with his trident. Her eyes closed, bubbles forming around her in a halo as she saw into the deepest part of her element.

A few seconds passed before her eyes snapped open, a horrified gasp pulling from her chest. She whirled on Zeref, a very real fear settling over her.

Natsu shifted with unease, not liking that expression on a goddess.

"It is as you feared King Alvarez, the abyssal creatures will not return to the darkness because they have nothing there to guard. They try to return to the surface because that is where their prey has gone" Juvia murmured.

Fear gripped those gathered and even Natsu, who had heard of the gates long ago before he started his piracy adventures, went frighteningly still.

"Cracks formed in the seal," Julia explained, "Very small, but just wide enough for the demon gates to slip through."

"Okay, so they're out," Natsu grunted, swimming to the edge of the abyss and staring down into its blackness, "how do we get them back in?"

"The seals were made with an ancient spear that was broken apart. The piece are located at the temples of the most powerful gods," Zeref looked at his brother, somewhat glad for his straight forward approach, "those items are found only in four places in the world."

"It takes two gods to use the magic once it's gathered, but once it's activated it should pull the gates towards the center," Juvia frowned, "however they will be expecting that. They won't want to be captured again, so their main goal will be to capture the ingredients to their destruction."

There was silence between them before Natsu cleared his throat, "I don't mean to be a downer, but why wouldn't they destroy them if they're that bad?"

The three exchanged grin looks with one another before Mavis swam forward to rest a gentle hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Revenge," she said quietly, "that magic can be turned against the gods. A spell to capture them all in one swoop and throw them into the abyss forever."

"The only saving grace is that they need two gods to activate the spell," Juvia spoke up, "they only have one. The Destroyer."

"It's not a failsafe though," Zeref pointed out and gave Juvia a pointed look, "a human can ascend to godhood. It's rare, but if they are able to kill a god they take their mantle. Not an impossible task when a goddess is walking on land as a mortal"

"A mortal may also be elevated if a god deems them worthy." Mavis mused, "It's even more rare as few are worthy of such an honor in the eyes of the gods, but if the Destroyer were to deem one such and convince them to perform the ritual..."

Natsu felt ice clutch at his heart, "Lucy..."

Instantly three pairs of eyes focused on him.

"Lucy?" Mavis asked in confusion.

Natsu shook himself a little, "They day I left, Juvia brought us straight to Magnolia and we met back up with Lucy and her crew. We'd just joined when... when she had a meeting with her father."

He hesitated, not really wanting to explain what had happened that night. It was Lucy's business after all, and for all that he'd shamelessly eavesdropped on her, he was reluctant to tell anyone else.

"Natsu..." Zeref implored, "If this can help..."

Natsu sighed a little, "Her father had arranged a marriage for her. To the Destroyer."

"What?" Juvia staggered in shock, unable to grasp such a dump of information. Her horror was clear over the aspect of Lucy being wed to the Destroyer.

Mavis gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, "Did she accept?"

"No." Natsu replied, "She chewed her old man out and stormed out."

"Thank the gods for small mercies." Zeref breathed, "Our pirate captain is made of sterner stuff than I realized. It does lend credence to Mavis' theory though. The Destroyer may be intending to elevate Lucy to godhood and use her to activate the seals."

Natsu shook his head, "Never gonna happen." He replied confidently, "Lucy made it pretty clear she refuses to be controlled by anyone, and has no intention of marrying anyone."

"Intentions can be cast awry." Juvia murmured, "The Destroyer has attempted to take brides before. She also resisted, claiming her hand had been promised to another, but threats of destruction against her kingdom forced her to go along with it before her love could intervene. It's possible this was his intention even then."

"That just makes it even more important we collect these relics before the gates do." Mavis said calmly, a hand rubbing over her belly, "If we can get to them first then the gods can act again."

Juvia nodded, "Send word out to the other kingdoms. Alert them of what's happened and warn them that they are to prepare for war. In the meantime, Natsu and I will return to the Fairy Tail and try to enlist Captain Heartfilia's help." She sighed, "It seems I will have to reveal myself far sooner than I intended."

Juvia glanced at Natsu and took his hand so they could return to the currents. She was worried for more reasons than those she cared to voice.

A marriage proposal to Lucy.

Acnologia knew who she really was.

He knew the Celestial Princess had been born yet again. The timing of this attack could not be a coincidence. Juvia's grip on Natsu's hand tightened. She could already see her old friend beginning to fall in love with her all over again.

How could he not? They were practically made for one another, their love blessed by the goddess of love Chelia and tied together by the flames in stars.

They knew one another to the core of their being, and that was a connection that burned Acnologia with jealousy.

His love and obsession with the Celestial Princess had started long ago. Her magic, invited his longing of power. The first time the heavens bent themselves to a mortal. Her beauty was enchanting, the most alluring woman of her time. And he wanted her.

She was the mortal representation of his opposite. While he was war, she was peace. While he was wrath, she spoke kindness. Juvia suspected Acnologia's desire came from a dark place. One of possession and abuse. But most of all, he wanted her power, the one that came from the ancient stars itself.

If he got his filthy hands on Lucy, he would have destroyed her and stained all her light.

But now he knew who she was. In this lifetime, he was aware of Lucy even with all of Juvia's protections.

She had to hurry. There was too much at risk now for her to hesitate.

Natsu, who sensed Juvia's thoughts were wrapped up, said nothing. Even as she nearly yanked his arm from its socket, he rode the current back to Fairy Tail without complaint.

The goddess pushed them on without rest until they broke the surface at the ship the same day they'd left. Elfman was keeping a lookout and yelped in surprise when they suddenly appeared off the starboard bow with a great splash.

"What's the matter Elfman?" Lucy called up, alerted by his shout.

"Natsu and Juvia cap'n!" Elfman called back from the crow's nest, "They're off the starboard bow!"

"Already?" Lucy asked in surprise. They pair had left shortly after breakfast and shouldn't have been back for another day at least.

She waved to Elfman and trotted over to where the pair were swimming for the ship, "Everything alright you two?"

"You need to pull us up!" Juvia called urgently, "We have an emergency!"

Lucy blinked in surprise at that and she glanced at Gray, who was staring at them with a deep frown, "Hang tight!" She called back, "We'll drop you a line!"

She nodded at Gray and they hastily dropped a rope ladder down. Lucy hopped over the side easily and moved down the ladder to them, "Everything alright here?" She asked as she held out Natsu's talisman.

"Not even slightly." Juvia replied grimly, and Lucy blinked as she could've sworn she saw the woman's eyes glowing, "We'll explain when we're back aboard."

Lucy frowned, but nodded as she moved nimbly back up the ladder with Juvia following. Natsu took a little longer, having to awkwardly pull himself up by sheer upper strength before he was clear of the water and his legs returned. By that time Lucy and Juvia were both on deck. Once Natsu joined them Gray handed him a blanket to wrap up in, and Lucy turned her gaze on them.

"Alright, what's going on?" She asked, "I was under the impression these waters were calm if hazardous."

Juvia looked at her, "Captain, the waters around here are the least of your concerns at the moment." She said seriously, "And I need to ask for your help on a very dangerous mission."

Gray and Lucy both frowned, though for different reasons.

"What mission?" Lucy asked, "Juvia, you're already our crewmate. If there's something you need done..."

She trailed off as Juvia shook her head, "No Captain Heartfilia. I'm not asking as Juvia Lockser, your new crewmate." She straightened, somehow seeming to appear as the goddess she was despite nothing of her mortal form changing, "I'm asking as my true self. Juvia the Tempest. Goddess of the seas and all that dwell therein."

* * *

 **Unfortunately we didn't make our review cut off this time for a sneak peek! But thank you to everyone who reviewed, we really do appreciate it. That helps us more than you know, especially when the well of ideas begins to run dry, it helps to keep us motivated! We will see you Sunday for your update!**


	16. Bring a Spring Upon 'er

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! Sorry for any confusion from last chapter about our update schedule. Mslead put the wrong day in her AN and never got a chance to fix it. Be assured our schedule is still Wednesday/Sunday for updates, and if we're ever off we'll try to let you all know.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 _ **Bring a Spring Upon 'er**_

 _Turn the ship in a different direction_

* * *

The silence was thick after Juvia's rather bold announcement. Only the sound of a bottle rolling out from Cana's loose grip echoed between them. That, and the awkward clearing of Natsu's throat.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say _goddess_?!" Lucy finally exploded, breaking the thick silence all at once.

"I did." Juvia swept towards Natsu, setting a hand on his shoulder, "I apologize for the deception. It was never my intent to reveal myself to you, and I fully intended on continuing work as a sailor aboard your ship."

"The goddess of the sea doesn't know how to tie an overhand knot." Cana mumbled.

"Knots aren't made out of _water_." Juvia snipped back at her, cheeks rosy at the reminder of her subpar knotting skills.

Her attention snapped back to Lucy, "Again I didn't mean to deceive you, but to reverse Natsu's curse for him to regain his legs, I had to join him on land. If I return to the sea, his tail will claim him again."

"Why all the secrecy though?" Lucy demanded, unsure if she should be talking so harshly to a goddess. Now that she knew, it seemed a little harder to speak casually with her. The last thing she wanted was to get swatted like a fly.

That didn't cool her irritation one bit however.

"You could have just told us!" She growled, but was cut short but Juvia raising a hand. Her eyes were narrowed on the captain, flashing with warning and a touch of fear.

"Hush now Captain Heartfilia." She soothed, her eyes looking past her to the horizon, "Too much knowledge is dangerous, and not why I revealed myself to you. If you know too much, the protections on your crew could become undone by the dark force that has hunted you since you were a little girl. My protections on your crew can only withstand so much."

"More importantly, the explanations would take too long and we are pressed for time." Her expression tightened, "The Nine Demon Gates have been released from Tartaros. The abyss was broken, the large creature you saw before came to the surface for safety or it was hunting."

"We believe the Destroyer is the one responsible for opening the gates, and we also have reason to believe that you are one of his motivations for risking overrunning the world with demons," Juvia murmured.

"Me?! Why?" Lucy demanded, her eyes going wide. Her eyes flashed from the quiet Natsu back to the goddess and a slow suspicion began to take root in her mind.

"It's because he asked my father for my hand isn't it?" She asked, filling in the blanks, and glaring at the guilty way Natsu shifted.

"What!" Gray shouted, head whipping to his captain, "That slimy pile of shit wants to marry you? I hope you told him no!"

His hand wrapped tight around his forearm, mostly by reflex, but Juvia picked up on the motion.

"Of course I said no!" Lucy growled, "Are you telling me that he didn't get a hint?"

"Unfortunately for some gods like Acnologia, hints are often ignored," Juvia stepped towards Lucy, "He has attempted to force the hand of more than one before. And it is no coincidence he frees the gates just before asking for your hand. The gods have interfered with his marriage plans before, I imagine he would not care for a repeat."

Juvia stilled at the sight of Natsu's head dipping into his hands at the reminder of the old bride. The heel of his hand pressed hard against his eye, her words plucking at something uneasy in his gut. The dragon grit his fangs as he pushed aside a headache. Juvia just swallowed and shifted her weight.

Everyone ignored it, all save Gray, who noticed immediately the way Juvia looked at Natsu's reaction. Not with concern, but with worry.

Was she afraid of what he would remember? If anything at all?

That concerned him. She'd said knowledge was dangerous. Was it possible Natsu had been tangled up in whatever had happened four hundred years ago?

The timing was certainly... convenient.

However, he didn't have time to dwell on it as Lucy crossed her arms over her chest with a frown, "Okay look, I understand why this is a serious thing, and why it involves me, but I'm not going to arbitrarily agree to this without knowing why I should risk my crew."

"You're refusing?" Juvia asked in genuine surprise, followed by a flash of temper that had Gray shifting nervously.

"Did I say that?" Lucy snapped, and took a breath, "Listen, I'm not outright refusing, the Fairy Tail's never been one to shy from adventure and this is no different. But I'm not tangling myself up in this, and risking the lives of my _family_ , without a better explanation than a goddess asked us to. By all rights I should have us sailing as far away from here as we can get and let you and the other gods figure yourselves out without getting us mortals involved."

"Because you're the best."

Lucy transferred her gaze to Natsu and found him grinning warmly at her.

"Right?" He asked and stepped forward, "More than that, you're _Fairy Tail_. The Fairy Tail I knew didn't just hunt for treasure. We went after any threat to our family: mortal, beast or god. We laughed in the faces of the pantheon and lived to tell the tale." He stepped up to her, his face inches from her own, "We never backed down. And I know this Fairy Tail doesn't either, right? What better help could a god ask for?"

"More than that, Acnologia is coming after you Captain." Natsu cocked his head at her, "And he's not concerned about things like boundaries or mortals verses gods. Fairy Tail is all about family, and if it's up to the crew to stand and fight for you or run away until the day he finds you. I know what answer I'd pick."

"Brat has a point." Cana drawled.

Lucy stared up at him for a long moment, unable to tear her gaze away from his eyes and the warm challenge within them. It warmed her inside, and a blush dusted her cheeks as she huffed out a laugh.

"Your habit of being right is entirely obnoxious Mr. Dragneel." She replied and turned to face her crew, "What say you then Fairy Tail?" She called stridently, "Shall we show the gods how pirates save the world?!"

There was an answering roar in response, the crew responding to the encouragement. Natsu flashed Lucy a crooked smile and dragged himself back to the railing where a Juvia was watching with dark eyes.

It was clear the goddess hadn't appreciated the back and forth. Although he was having trouble getting a good read on her. Many gods and goddesses had egos that were fairly easy to scratch, and Natsu just hoped Juvia's was more durable than the average god's. Lucy was either fearless or had nerves of steel to court a god's wrath by denying them anything.

He also knew Juvia was afraid of something though. He remembered the goddess well enough to recognize the deep seated fear that sparked her anger and a worry for the Captain she refused to speak about. He said nothing, however, as he watched the scene play out.

Juvia's eyes travelled over Lucy for an assessing moment, seeming to consider her in a way that made the silence thick. A wry smile fluttered over her lips after a moment, not quite reaching her eyes, "That is one reason why it must be your crew." She hummed, "You are all entirely too reckless."

"The Gates will be trying to make it to our sacred temples. Fortunately for us, the Navigator is the only one who knows their locations." Juvia turned towards the railing, "The information was deliberately erased from our minds after the last conflict to avoid just such a situation."

"Oh." Levy murmured, setting a hand on Lucy's arm, catching herself in Juvia's side stare. She swallowed, wondering what kind of frustrated thoughts were running through the woman's head, and hoped her old friend wasn't going to out her here and now. She didn't think Juvia would expose her secret in such a way. Although she knew there was no way she could sustain the secret now.

"If that's the case then we have to talk to the Navigator as soon as we can." Gray mused, "If she's the only one who knows the locations then she's going to be a prime target."

Levy squirmed a little uncomfortably as Lucy nodded.

"Crocus isn't too far out of our way." The captain mused, "And the Scholasticate and her primary temple are located there anyway. We'll need a major resupply anyway. Once this starts we may not have the luxury of stopping again."

She turned to Levy, "How long do you think it would take for us to... Levy?" She frowned at her friend's pale face, "Are you alright?"

Levy jerked a little and smiled wanly at Lucy, "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just..." She waved her hand in an all encompassing motion and Lucy smiled softly.

"Yeah, I hear ya." She murmured and straightened up, "Alright!" She called stridently, "We're going to need to travel as light and fast as possible! That means the hoard stays where it is for the moment." She held up her hands at the disappointed groans, "I know. We'll just have to make sure we come back for it later. For right now, I want everything locked back up. We take only Hoteye's original chest and split that by the usual shares."

She looked at Gray, "Get the supplies stowed as fast as possible. The sooner we can get started on this the better for everyone." She shifted her gaze to Natsu, "Natsu, I want you to oversee locking the nest back up while we prepare for departure."

"Aye cap'n!" Natsu and Gray replied simultaneously, and shot each other a look that had Lucy smirking.

"Alright!" She shouted, "Get moving you dogs! I want us ready to leave by dawn!"

"But first maybe you should get dressed," Cana drawled out to Natsu before leaning forward and giving the two sailors a lazy smirk, "Both of you."

Natsu glanced at Gray, who had somehow lost his shirt and pants somewhere in their discussion. He raised an eyebrow at the man, a little confused by the actions and cocked his head, "I have an excuse Fullbuster, why are _you_ naked?"

Gray yelped, as if startled by his state of undress, darting away to fetch his clothing while the crew laughed and called them twins. Fire and ice, opposites in their own ways and just as naked.

Natsu found himself a pair of pants waiting for him on a barrel and hoisted them up to his waist, not super concerned about being shy over his body at all. He shrugged into a tunic, snapping his hands over the close over buttons.

The crew all separated, doing their own tasks. Even Juvia slipped off with Levy to no doubt have their secret little discussions without mortal ears around. Natsu watched them leave with some amusement, bending down to focus on tying up his boots.

Out of all things he had the most trouble with this. Relearning how to use his legs and even going so far as to have the coordination for laces was quite the learning curve.

He saw Lucy's booted heels come into view, a grin flashing on his face, "You ready for more action Captain? I thought you had enough of that for a day what with the world ending and all."

Lucy snorted and shook her head, "I'm made of tougher stuff than a few shakes Natsu. The gods haven't rattled me since I was a child."

"They should." Natsu grinned, "But if it makes you feel better I think Juvia likes you."

Making a non-committal hum, Lucy ignored the comment and reached out to brush a red emblem of ink on one of his exposed shoulders.

"I don't think I've seen this symbol before, I meant to ask you about it earlier but didn't have the chance, I saw it in your nest as well but it seems very familiar." Lucy eyed the odd shape with amusement, "What does it mean?"

Natsu looked down and smiled affectionately at it, "I guess that didn't make it into the history books huh?" He grinned at her, "It's Fairy Tail's symbol! The mark is magic. I used to have a special stamp to apply it."

He poked at it, "See? Because it's magic the mark doesn't fade or come off unless more magic is applied to remove it. All my crew had it when they joined." His expression darkened a fraction, "And anyone who got kicked out had it removed."

"A symbol for Fairy Tail huh?" Lucy replied and grinned slowly, "You know, I rather like that idea!"

A number of them already had tattoos of various kinds. She personally had one that circled her upper arm, and another of the Traveler's symbol clutched in a phoenix's talons at the small of her back. But a mark specific to their ship appealed to her.

"I'd go for that." Cana spoke up from where she was working, "I think it's a great idea."

"Yeah!" Elfman agreed enthusiastically, "A ship's symbol would be manly!"

Lucy traced the outline of the symbol on Natsu's arm with her eyes, "It looks familiar somehow, like I might have seen it somewhere but I just can't place my finger on it."

The thought looked like it disturbed her, and Natsu realized the only place she might have seen it... would have been on Gajeel. Natsu couldn't remember if the young god still had his marking.

"It gives me a soothing feeling." She clarified after a moment, oblivious to Natsu's thoughts, "It reminds me of home."

The comment warmed him, and Natsu smiled back at her having finally wrestled his boots into submission.

"Then my old symbol is yours to use however to please for your crew." Natsu stretched out, hands settling on trim hips, "I'm going to go close up the hoard and nest."

He looked up at the island, confident steps taking him to the gangplank. The smile that was over his face was filled with a fond sort of happiness, "I missed this place."

"You came here to Clover often then?" Lucy asked, leaning on the railing when he began to walk down. Natsu just glanced at her over his shoulder, that smile only widening.

"Of course, but that's not what it was called back then," He moved down to the sandy beach, hands resting on his hips and closing his eyes against the beating sun at his shoulders.

"Tenrou Island is the home of all fairies," Natsu smirked back. It always welcomed those of his crew back, and would continue to protect and shelter them no matter what happened.

Because while life went on, this home was still marked for Natsu and those he sailed with. That much was true.

—::—

Far above the clouds, a short man sat in a throne of gold. He was old and diminutive in size, but his eyes held a colossal spirit restrained in a small frame.

He shifted his weight, groaning in displeasure of his uncomfortable throne, pushing himself off to the very edge where it seemed like he was considering making a jump for freedom.

Something which he might have attempted had it not been for a red headed woman standing vigil next to his side. The Titania, a goddess with sharp sense to her and a clever mind for battle remained in her armor. She was always ready it seemed, and she barely blinked when her hand landed on the small man's shoulder

"Master Makarov, are you trying to sneak out of this meeting with the gods before anyone actually arrives?" Erza gave his shoulder a small squeeze, "It is your duty as Creator to be here when we hear Black Steel's report."

"I suppose so," Makarov grumbled, looking rather put out over the idea of doing his job. However despite his words, there was a solemness to his eyes that Erza could easily spot, "Black Steel sent word ahead of some very troubling news he found in Magnolia. Juvia has returned, and not alone. She comes with the Champion."

Erza fell silent, her breath choking in her lungs as she stared at her Master. She could feel a slight stinging to the backs of her eyes, a tremble in her breath and wild joy trying to claw its way from her breastplate. _Natsu_. Could that mean Lucy had been reborn - finally after all these years?

"Has Tempest truly come back from hiding?" Titania breathed out instead, trying not to jump to conclusions. Her eyes clouded with hope, but also well bred caution, "It has been so long since I've even seen Juvia."

"Those are the rumors," Makarov allowed.

"They ain't false."

The two deities looked up to find Gajeel walking in, his perpetual scowl sharper than usual, as he stomped in and snatched a tankard without looking at what was in it, "An' a lot more besides."

"The more concerns me." Makarov hummed, "If Juvia was just returning to us she could've easily come to visit. I'm worried that she hasn't." He shook his head as Gajeel opened his mouth, "We'll wait until everyone's here to hear your report."

Gajeel closed his mouth with a clack and dropped into a seat, "For the best." He grunted, "I sure ain't tellin' this twice."

"Not even if your drake asks you to?" A deep voice rumbled in amusement as they all looked up to find an older and wilder version of Gajeel walking in, "That's awfully rude hatchling." He smirked, "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised with that vile look in your eyes."

"There ain't nothin' wrong with my eyes damnit!" Gajeel snarled, surging to his feet to glare at his father, "An' I ain't been a hatchlin' for centuries!"

Metallicana threw back his head in a laugh as others started to slowly trickle in and looked over at Makarov, "I presume there's an appropriate distraction in place to keep the Destroyer's attention from this meeting?"

Makarov snorted, "An actual one as it turns out. Pergrande and Bellum's border skirmishes have evolved into openly declared warfare. That's not something the Destroyer can leave unsupervised."

Metallicana nodded and promptly stole his son's tankard as he sat down, smirking as Gajeel growled and took a swipe at him before handing another one over. The other gods ignored their antics, long since accustomed to the pair's particular brand of insanity, and within a few minutes the hall was filled with gods and goddesses watching Makarov expectantly.

"We have some news from Black Steel concerning Acnologia's movements," Makarov rumbled. Despite his stature, his presence filled the room and caused even the rowdy dragon gods to fall silent, "He is plotting against us."

"You think he's gotten wise to our plan to take him down." Metallicana growled, his voice lifting over the surprised murmurs of the gods.

"On the contrary, I don't believe that rat ever trusted us enough not to have a plan against us to begin with." Titania glanced at the Master, uncomplimentary towards her counterpart.

"Black Steel has heard news from the Navigator, who was unable to join us here today." Makarov nodded, nodding towards the dragon who wasn't looking happy by the reminder he wasn't with his lover, "You have the floor Gajeel."

"Yeah, Yeah." He scowled, dropping his tankard down and hefting himself upright.

"As you know, Levy is currently serving aboard the Fairy Tail as part of a personal mission." Gajeel began, his voice firm and confident as he began his report, "More importantly, The Tempest has returned, emerging from the abyss to join her on the crew. Foregoing the obvious "whys" for now, it's obvious Acnologia took advantage of Juvia's departure from the ocean."

"The demon gates ain't contained any longer, they slipped out from cracks made by the Destroyer." Gajeel went on ahead, waiting just long enough for the gods to react as explosively as they were known to do.

The only ones quiet were Metalicana, Titania and the Creator.

"Erza," Makarov muttered, "We may need Jellal for this."

Erza nodded minutely, but cleared her throat to signify it was time for Gajeel to continue.

"Enough!" He roared, silencing the room with his deafening bellow.

The gods fell quiet, glaring at Gajeel for his interruption, but the dragon paid them no mind. Out of all the gods, he was one of the grumpiest and could quiet a room with just a shout.

"Juvia and Levy believe they mean to trap us by locking us in the abyss the same way the old order did to Tartaros." Gajeel continued, speaking of a time that was before his rebirth as a god.

"The good news is that until Tartaros itself is freed from the Abyss, then they have no way of regenerating." Gajeel smirked, "And so long as Juvia remains alive, that anchor is going to be sitting on the ocean floor until it falls apart."

"They'll be aiming for the temples as quickly as possible," Erza shook her head, "It doesn't make sense he would do all this at once. Acnologia is patient, frighteningly so."

"It's true, it's unlike Acnologia to be so reckless and tip his hand. He's not known to show undo carelessness. Not unless—.." Makarov narrowed his eyes at Gajeel, who averted his gaze to the side.

"She's been reborn, hasn't she?" Makarov spoke sharply, "The Celestial Princess?"

"The heavens refer to her affectionately as the Fallen Star," Erza murmured, painful grief and hope warring on her face, "She was the only one who made Acnologia lose himself."

"Aye, well she's back." Gajeel confirmed with a sigh, "Lucy Heartfilia, current cap'n of the Fairy Tail." He scowled, "She ain't what you might remember though. Her life's been a helluva lot harder than any natural born goddess's would. I wasn't even sure it was her until recently. That damn family reuses its names too often."

"You're sure it's her?" Erza asked sharply, hope mingled with heartache that was centered around her husband. It had always been a blow to the goddess that she'd never gotten the chance to avenge her sister-in-law or her shieldbrother.

"She asked for her traditional weapon last I saw her." Gajeel rumbled, "The Fleuve d'étoiles. Don't think she realized it at the time, but she described it perfectly. Not another Heartfilia woman's done that." He scowled as he crossed his arms, "An' Accnologia's asked for her hand."

 _ **"HE DID WHAT?!"**_

The question erupted from several throats, but Erza was by far the loudest and most indignant, "That slime has no right to go anywhere near my sister-in-law!" She snapped, "Not after what he did!"

Gajeel smirked, "Don't worry. Cap'n Blondie not only refused but chewed her old man up one side and down the other. It was beautiful to watch. I'll show you the memory later."

"That still leaves us with what we're going to do in the meantime." Makarov said, getting the meeting back on track, "We can't all storm down to the mortal realm to deal with the issue. Doing so would invite attack or worse on us all. However, we can't sit idly by either." He eyed Gajeel, "You mentioned before that Prince Natsu is one of the reasons Juvia has finally left the abyss?"

Gajeel snorted and nodded again, "Aye. Cap'n's back on land. The Lady's gotta be with him though. Somethin' about how her spell worked. He ain't the only one either, but that ain't important. What's important is she's revealed herself to the Fairy Tail. Asked 'em to go after the relics before the gates can."

He scowled, "There's already signs memorys're startin' to resurface. Cap'n got a whole boat load of 'em not long ago. If we're not careful they'll remember everything before we want 'em to and pull the bastard's attention straight to them."

"This is going to get complicated quickly, I restrained the true extent of Acnologia's power four hundred years ago when he violated my rules and used his strength to threaten and hurt mortals. But if Acnologia is aware of the Celestial Princess, he will stop at nothing to get to her." Makarov rumbled.

"And there's nothing we can do to stop 'em from getting their memories back," Gajeel grunted, "Acnologia was comin' after Lucy even before the Cap'n got back to the Fairy Tail."

"That's why he's begun his treachery now. He needs us gone so we won't continue to interfere with his plans. It was only by sheer luck that the Tempest was summoned four hundred years ago." Erza glanced at the Master, "I cannot sit by idly and let this monster have his way yet again with my husband's sister. Or allow him to slay my shieldbrother again."

"She's been reborn twice because of him." Her gaze cast down in sadness, "She should have been a goddess. She should have been with her family. Not cursed and chained to the sea forever just for her safety!" Her eyes flashed with unrestrained anger.

Makarov frowned and curled his fingers together, his expression somber, "We are in a difficult position Erza, and I understand your frustration. Lucy was dear to me too don't forget. It's your counterpart that has brought so much pain down."

"As such, I will allow you to go to the mortal realm, a war has broken out that requires Acnologia's attention. It seems fitting that yours will be needed as well." Makarov gave the woman a small smile.

"Use the excuse to go to Crocus and get a message to Levy with her temple and give your sister-in-law as much help as you can. I will send word to Jellal that his sister has been found once more." Makarov seemed settled on the idea.

"What about me gramps?" Gajeel grunted.

"Acnologia has already killed ya once runt, you really want to get into the thick of things? Yer still a baby compared to him." Metalicana spoke up, eyeing his hard headed son.

"And Natsu's my captain!" Gajeel growled angrily, "I can't just sit around while this whole sorry story plays out again! I didn't bail on him before an' I'm not gonna bail on him now!" He shifted so his Fairy Tail mark was visible, "It don't matter what else I am, I'm still a proud member of Fairy Tail's crew. And if Salamander says we're gonna take down a god, then dammit I'm gonna have his back while he does!"

"You had his back the last time, and remember where that got you?" Metalicana demanded, "It was only by the grace of your divine blood, _my_ blood, that you survived long enough for me to pull you out of the wreckage and save you!"

Gajeel grimaced at the reminder, but his eyes were still mutinous, "I know it." He replied after a moment, "But that don't change the facts. The Fairy Tail's my nest. It was since..." He trailed off with a scowl, unwilling to talk about the circumstances that had seen him swearing loyalty to Natsu.

The memory of those poor eggs still made him burn with shame.

Metalicana sighed, "Gajeel, it'll be dangerous. Putting aside the very real danger to you personally, that ship already has two goddesses on it. One openly, though she's not flaunting her power, and one who will surely be exposed before much longer. Are you willing to risk drawing Acnologia's attention like that?"

"There may be a way." Erza spoke up, her expression grim, and all eyes turned to her.

"How?" Metalicana asked, "You're already slated to assist your sister-in-law as much as possible. That alone will draw Acnologia's attention."

Erza crossed her arms, "Not if I'm nowhere near Lucy." She replied evenly, "As the Master said, there's a war that will require both his and my attention for a time. That puts me at a disadvantage for helping Lucy, but in an excellent position to keep Acnologia distracted from other matters longer."

She smirked darkly, "And if I happen to stumble across an escaped gate or two along the way... well... no one can blame me for dealing with escaped prisoners now can they?"

"Well it's not the best plan but it's better than what we've got, we can't afford to tip our hand." Makarov warned, his attention to Erza, "And should you meet Acnologia, you must remember to contain your powers. Unless invoked by a human's sacrifice, your unrestrained power will unleash war in earth for over a hundred years."

"We don't need what happened during the demon wars happening again. It was hard enough cleaning up Acnologia's mess the first time." Metalicana growled.

He reached out and squeezed Gajeel's shoulder, "You be careful though runt. You know the rules. If you interact with humans your form is restrained. You can be killed like that, and you don't have another get out of jail free card. You'd end up like the Celestial Princess."

"You know I hear a lot about the Princess, but when are y'all going to ever tell me the full story of her?" Gajeel grunted, giving his father a sour glare.

"Soon I imagine." Metalicana muttered, "Too soon."

Makarov sighed and shook his head, "Alright brats. Get going. You have a ship to catch Gajeel, and Erza has a war to oversee."

"Go give 'em hell."

* * *

 ** _And that's the chapter my loves! I hope you all enjoyed! I want to give a big shout out to all of our amazing reviewers. You guys got in a whopping 38 reviews for us! That's the best we've had so far this story! Thank you all so much and congratulations, you have all more than earned your preview! Enjoy, and we'll see you on Sunday (for real this time). :)_**

 _"Thanks Natsu." She murmured, shooting him a grateful look._

 _He chuckled softly and nudged her shoulder with his, "Anytime cap'n." He murmured, "Anytime at all."_

 _Lucy hummed a little in amusement and they relaxed into a companionable silence as they watched the starry sky reflecting off the water. Maybe it was her imagination, but the stars looked brighter than usual tonight. Certainly they seemed close enough you could almost reach out and touch them. The sight made her smile until abruptly a yawn caught her by surprise._

 _"Sounds like you need some more sleep cap'n." Natsu chuckled, and she laughed a little._

 _"Aye. Maybe I do at that." She agreed and pushed away from the railing, "Thanks again for earlier."_

 _"Was my pleasure." He replied sincerely, and Lucy was seized by the sudden urge to lean over and peck him on the cheek._

 _She throttled the ridiculous urge back and settled for patting him on the shoulder, "G'night Natsu."_

 _"G'night Lucy." He murmured after her as she turned and headed back to her cabin._

 _Just before she closed the door she felt goosebumps trail all over her body as the soft sounds of a song reached her in Natsu's voice. He was singing. She wasn't sure why that surprised her, but it did. She liked it though. The song was unfamiliar to her, an ancient one no doubt, but it pulled at her heart and made her feel warm inside. Like a favorite song that bordered on an old memory._

 _She smiled into the dark as she kicked off her boots and jacket and snuggled back into her bed, the faint strains of Natsu's song washing over her as she fell asleep._


	17. Sea Legs

_**Yo everyone! Mslead here to bring you your Sunday update! It's a LONG chapter this time! I just read this WHOLE fic this weekend, and I gotta say some of you guys are SPOT on with the guesses you had with our theories. A few of you are off mark, but damn. Real clever. Anyway, enjoy the fic!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

 ** _Sea Legs_**

 _A man is said to have his sea legs when he can stand steady on the deck of a ship pitching and rolling on the waves. Sometimes a sailor, used to this motion, takes a while to get his land legs back when he goes a'shore which makes him swagger a bit as he walks_

* * *

 _The stars in the sky were endless, and they blanketed the world in a soothing embrace. Among them the celestial guardians of the sky were considered the embodiments of the stars themselves, and all were governed by the Celestial Spirit King. He was the god of the heavens, overseeing the world's first signs of life made by the Creator._

 _His two children came from that very light, a son who controlled the bright light of the stars themselves, and a daughter who commanded the guardians of that light in heaven's celestial army._

 _The twins were inseparable, a close pair that delighted in fun mischief, but were as calm and patient as they needed to be. They worked well together, and it was well that they did. For their job was more important than any other in The Pantheon._

 _For when mortals first came into being, their lives were fragile. Delicate. And upon their deaths, it was the twin's job to guide them through the stars and into the peace of the afterlife to remain until the soul was ready to return to the mortal world._

 _It was a delicate balance of life, death, and rebirth, and the twins oversaw it all. From the mightiest dragon to the smallest blade of grass the twins were there, breathing renewed light and life into their uncle's creations even as they guided others into death. It was a cycle that brought them closer to the mortal plane than any other and, perhaps, was what moved them to sometimes respond to the prayers of their followers._

 _Lucy blinked as she looked away from a conversation with Leo and down into the mortal realm, her attention pulled by the sounds of a whispered prayer. Her eyes softened as she looked to her family's temple where a scruffy looking boy was kneeling down before their altar. His eyes were closed and hands clasped in prayer, but she noticed that they trembled despite the neutral expression on his face._

 _He prayed that his father would have peace in his next life, that he would not have to die in a needless war again. The boy prayed that one day he could gain the strength to prevent such things from happening again to anyone else. A way to stop the endless fighting and to protect his family._

 _He prayed to show his gratitude that his father's death had been painless, and by the grace of the stars he would be guided with a gentle hand._

 _Moved by the simple, earnest, prayer Lucy looked into the boy's heart and history and felt her heart ache at the sight of his smiling father marching off to war and leaving behind only the tearful boy and his mother._

 _She saw as the war marched inexorably forward. The fear and uncertainty at home, the way the boy's father bravely tried to keep up the morale of his troops and lead them, and finally the hit that had taken the man's life. It had indeed been quick and painless, but it had left the boy and his mother bereft._

 _She shook her head sadly. The mortal world was such a hard, cruel, place at times. And there was little gods could do to prevent it. Free will was the most sacred of gifts and the reason there was a world rich in life and growth to begin with. However, it came at a price. For with free will there would inevitably be those who chose to harm rather than help, and when that happened... this was the result._

 _And yet the boy did not rail against the gods as so many did. He wasn't screaming for his father to return, or howling over the unfairness of it all and making demands for them to fix it. No. He simply asked for his father's peace and a blessing towards his dream._

 _He was a great deal wiser than many grown men._

 _She smiled at him, moved by his humble prayer and even more humble offering, and stepped lightly down from her heavenly perch and into her temple._

 _"You have a kind heart little one." She said softly, startling both the boy and the clergy as she knelt next to him, "Kind and wise."_

 _She reached out to brush a bit of his pink fringe out of his eyes and smiled at him, "Your father is at peace." She assured him, "He was a good and brave man. He waits for you and your mother now, but one day, when he's ready, he will be reborn."_

 _She cocked her head slightly, and grasped his still trembling hands in her own, "But that has left you in a difficult place hasn't it?"_

 _The boy's lip shook as he tried to swallow back his tears and without a second thought Lucy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She smiled serenely at her high priestess as the boy burst into wracking sobs and gently rocked him as he cried his heart out. There was the grief and pain she'd been expecting, but even now none of it was directed at her._

 _She smiled again as he slowly came back to himself and pulled away, a horrified look on his face, "Don't worry. A few tears aren't going to hurt me." She grinned and tugged at her dress, returning it instantly to its pristine condition, "See? Good as new."_

 _She sobered a little, "Now, you want to grow stronger yes?" He nodded, still a little too choked up to speak, "Then you must work for it. The path will not be easy, and I cannot help you along it. You must forge it for yourself. What I_ _ **can**_ _do is give you the freedom to do so." She looked at her high priestess, who had been watching the whole proceedings in awe, "This boy's mother is a skilled weaver, but times have been hard for her since the war began. See that she receives the full widow's stipend until she's able to support herself again."_

 _She looked back at the stunned boy and winked, "I look forward to seeing what you make of yourself Natsu. Maybe one day you'll succeed well enough to become my champion."_

 _The boys eyes widened, surprised she knew who he was, before a smile broke over his face. Lucy found it to be very warm, as she realized his face was made to smile, even through his tears._

" _Champion?" His eyes met hers, warm like smoke, face relaxing even through his watery eyes. He curled his fingers into a fist, turning towards her, "Thank you my lady. For your kindness, and granting my father peace."_

 _He put a hand over his heart, somewhat clumsy in his movements. The boy was young after all, uncoordinated, but Lucy could see the potential in the fiery nature of his spirit._

" _I will be your Champion. I swear it on this life and any one I live afterwards," Natsu gave her a smile and curled his fingers into his palms, "Thank you my Lady."_

-::-

Lucy woke up with a start, a gasp rattling from her chest as the dream shone starkly in her mind for a moment. It drained out of her mind almost at once though, becoming a hazy wisp as her mind awoke. She tried to grasp for it, for the smiling face of the young boy in her dream, but it slipped from her as if she were trying to hold smoke until nothing was left.

Frustrated, she moved to get up only to nearly brain herself with a low hanging beam as she struggled out of bed. Swearing a blue streak that Cana and Gajeel would be proud of, she managed to drag herself out of bed without further incident and throw her overcoat on.

The dream was a strange one, what vague impressions she still had of it, but it was hardly new. She had dreams like that all the time, of a palace among the stars and a family whose faces were out of sight. Of a kingdom by the sea and the sparkle of water next to a magnificent ship.

This was the first time she saw someone she vaguely recognized in her odd dreams of the stars though. The child had almost reminded her of Natsu, but he was a boy in it. And clearly a human. She shook her head a little and smiled to herself. Ridiculous. Her dreams were clearly scrambled. It wasn't the first time that had happened, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Hadn't she had a few crazy dreams involving Gray and water after they'd first met?

Her mother had always said that she had a wonderfully wild imagination, and what were dreams but her imagination given free reign?

Satisfied with the explanation, she stepped out onto the deck, stopping mid-stride when she spotted the very subject of her dream musings leaning against the railing. Natsu had that sense of familiarity to her, with his broad set of shoulders and powerful arms pressing into the railing.

She shivered a little as the cool night breeze hit her, and had to crush a sudden desire to walk over to him and slide under one of those arms to leech at his heat. It was an odd, intrusive, thought and Lucy shook her head to dispel it. That fact that he was a fire dragon was _not_ license to mooch his heat!

Her mental screaming seemed to attract his attention though, and she quickly found herself locked in his slanted gaze.

He flashed her a wide smile that had her starting a bit, "Couldn't sleep cap'n? We've got a big day ahead of ourselves, and you're looking pretty tired from all the gods that have suddenly started paying attention to you," He grinned at her.

She snorted a little as she walked over to join him anyway, "Don't remind me."

Natsu cocked his head a little at her as she settled beside him, not too close to invade his space, but close enough she was able to leech off his natural heat anyway, "Something wrong?"

Lucy glared out a little at the ocean for a moment before dropping her gaze to the railing, "You'd probably think I was being petty."

"Not a chance cap'n." He replied with such solemnity she looked up at him.

"You don't know that." She huffed a little to hide her sudden goosebumps at the gaze. There was something ancient and knowing about it, and it made her feel as though he was looking into her very soul. It was disconcerting.

Natsu seemed to consider that as he settled back down, "I know that a lot of weird stuff has been happening to you lately." He said slowly, "I know that what Juvia's asking ain't exactly reasonable even if it's needful. And I know you're worried about your nest." He smiled gently at her, "I doubt there's anyone aboard who can't tell that. And all of it's more than enough to unsettle anyone."

Unsettle was one word for it. She could think of a few others.

"It's nothing to do with Juvia exactly." She replied after a few minutes, "It's just... I'm frustrated."

Natsu eyed her contemplatively, "Why?"

The short, simple, question brought a brief smile to her lips before her expression darkened, "Because there's a part of me that wants to know where the hell have the gods been all my life." She replied, "Which, I know isn't fair. The sea has been the sanctuary of my family for generations. It's been _my_ sanctuary. The one place I could be free."

She looked down at her hands, "But then I think about all the other parts of my life that have sucked and I wonder where the gods were then." She looked at him, "Where were the gods when my father broke my mother's heart and she fled back to the sea to escape their marriage? Where were the gods when she died and I was forced to go back to that awful house?" Tears gathered in her eyes, "Where were they when the only people I saw were grown ups?"

"Where were they when I desperately prayed for a friend? And when I begged for freedom from the endless lessons?" She shook her head, and glared back out at the water, "For so long I've forged my own way. The gods weren't there for me so I made it work myself." She gestured around herself, "And this is the result."

She took a breath, "And don't get me wrong, it's a good result. I'm proud of what we've built here. But I still can't help feeling..."

"A little resentful?" Natsu asked as she groped for the right word, and nodded, "I know how you feel. I've resented my amnesia off and on for four hundred years. And it wasn't until after I met you that Juvia responded. Truthfully, I'd almost given up faith that she even existed."

He smiled at her and reached out to push a strand of hair away from her face, "But y'know, I don't think you're being petty. I think it's normal to feel that way. I know I would in your place." He smiled, "But I don't think you were as alone as you think you were either."

"How do you figure?" Lucy asked curiously, and he grinned.

"Because you made it!" He replied happily, "If the gods were really all that against you, or ignoring you, how far do you think you would've gotten? Maybe it wasn't fair what happened to your mother, or you going back to your house you hate so much, but what could the gods have done to prevent it?"

Lucy frowned a little, and she had to concede Natsu might have a point there. Nothing short of divine intervention could've gotten her out of that situation at the time, and if they'd done that she wouldn't be where she was now.

She wasn't sure she liked admitting it though.

"And for the rest... well, you escaped didn't you? You've got friends now, and you're out here having the adventures you've always wanted."

"You don't blame Juvia for your memories? For your curse?" Lucy asked him, needing a moment to center herself. As difficult a prospect as that was with her cheeks turning rosy at the feeling of his rough fingertips lightly brushing over the curve of her cheek.

"Why would I? I would have been dead otherwise, even if I didn't remember it," He asked her back, not skipping a beat, "If anything I've always felt a measure of guilt for it. I can't remember why, but I get the feeling Juvia lost something very important to her to save me."

"She disappeared for so long, it was the only thing I could think of. It was my fault," Natsu gave her a crooked grin.

"Anyway, I think if a god had interfered with your life, you would have been a whole lot less interesting than you are now." Natsu changed the subject back to her, his forearm nudging over to brush into hers.

Lucy looked at the man, somewhat amazed that he never blamed the gods for the actions of others. For the lack of a response from the all powerful beings and the thought that perhaps they didn't care. He seemed to simply smile, shoulder the burden, and keep on forging ahead.

It was a little awe inspiring really.

She had to admit, for a man that seemed so foolish, it was times like this where she could believe he captained his own ship in the past. There was an age-old wisdom in his gaze, patience of travel, and a steadfast approach to problems.

He had a commanding presence on his own, and Lucy admired how unflappable he looked. Natsu was literally a fish out of water and he was rolling with a quest to save the world like this was the best thing he could do.

Almost surprisingly, Lucy found herself relaxing next to him. Her own thoughts began to calm and fade, washed away by the confidence in his stance and the sweetness of his smile.

"Thanks Natsu." She murmured, shooting him a grateful look.

He chuckled softly and nudged her shoulder with his, "Anytime cap'n." He murmured, "Anytime at all."

Lucy hummed a little in amusement and they relaxed into a companionable silence as they watched the starry sky reflecting off the water. Maybe it was her imagination, but the stars looked brighter than usual tonight. Certainly they seemed close enough you could almost reach out and touch them. The sight made her smile until abruptly a yawn caught her by surprise.

"Sounds like you need some more sleep cap'n." Natsu chuckled, and she laughed a little.

"Aye. Maybe I do at that." She agreed and pushed away from the railing, "Thanks again for earlier."

"Was my pleasure." He replied sincerely, and Lucy was seized by the sudden urge to lean over and peck him on the cheek.

She throttled the ridiculous urge back and settled for patting him on the shoulder, "G'night Natsu."

"G'night Lucy." He murmured after her as she turned and headed back to her cabin.

Just before she closed the door she felt goosebumps trail all over her body as the soft sounds of a song reached her in Natsu's voice. He was _singing_. She wasn't sure why that surprised her, but it did. She liked it though. The song was unfamiliar to her, an ancient one no doubt, but it pulled at her heart and made her feel warm inside. Like a favorite song that bordered on an old memory.

She smiled into the dark as she kicked off her boots and jacket and snuggled back into her bed, the faint strains of Natsu's song washing over her as she fell asleep.

—::—

When the ship docked at Crocus two days later, the crew spilled out with a mixture of nerves and excitement. The stop was going to be short this time, but that didn't dampen their spirits any. Refilling their rations for a long adventure was always an activity they relished in.

It seemed that their luck was holding true though, as Lucy's hopes for a quick stop were immediately dashed when they pulled into port and saw it decked in orange and green flags and banners. Every square inch of it was decorated with ribbons and garish emblems. The streets by the docks were lined with vendors, giving away flower crowns or selling food from carts.

Musicians were at every corner, their music playing loud and intermingling with one another in a blast of noise that left the dragons all whining, and it would be a miracle if they were able to make it through the press of people.

Natsu thumped down the gangplank, his eyes wide on the sights before them, his mouth hanging open.

"I haven't been on land to see a festival like this in full swing in centuries." He breathed in awe, drawing up beside Wendy.

"Come on then Natsu, we can go with the captain and her group into town! They'll be right in the thick of things so we can help them carry stuff back and maybe we can still see some of the festival!" She exclaimed excitedly, curling her hand into his, and bouncing eagerly, "I've never seen a festival like this either!"

Lucy laughed from nearby, "I wouldn't dream of keeping you from this." She grinned at them both, "This particular festival was after your time Natsu. It started up about three hundred and fifty years ago to celebrate the anniversary of the founding of the Scholisticate and the Navigator blessing the city."

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes bright with interest, "What is the Scholisticate anyway?"

"It's a cross between a temple, a library, and a school." Lucy explained, "Since Crocus is the capital of the Fiore Islands, the gods all have temples here too, just like in Magnolia. But according to legend, one year during the flower festival the Navigator was so pleased with the offerings that she chose to bless the entire city. The people did so well the following year that the king of the time expressed his gratitude by funding a great library to be added to the temple in the Navigator's name."

"And the classes started after that?" Wendy asked, enraptured by the tale.

Lucy nodded, "It was kind of unavoidable really. Whenever you have libraries like that you're bound to attract scholars of all kinds, and that's bound to lead to talks and debates and eventually students." She shrugged, "That's how it got the name Scholisticate. For all the scholars around. Eventually it evolved into something more formal and structured, but every year there's a big city-wide celebration to show the people of Crocus haven't forgotten their blessing and are still grateful for it."

"And a good thing for us eh cap'n?" Cana grinned.

"Aye." Lucy chuckled, "With so many faces we'll be harder to find." She pointed at Cana, "Mind you don't go tryin' to drink the city dry again Miss Alberona! I'm minded to enjoy the festival while we see to supplies, but we don't have time for extended leave if we can avoid it."

"Yeah, yeah." Cana waved, flashing her captain an impudent grin few others could get away with, "I'll be good."

"Somehow I doubt that." Gray muttered with a roll of his eyes, and glanced at Lucy, "Don't worry, I'll keep her in line."

"Good," Lucy smirked over at a pouting Cana. She nodded to him and then turned towards where Juvia was sitting on top of a barrel looking out at the ocean.

"Sailor! Get your fins off the ship, you're coming with us!" Lucy barked at the goddess, who started and looked around herself, looking surprised she was being dragged along instead of watching the ship.

Natsu hid a smile at the somewhat embarrassed look on the goddess's face, or the way Lucy seemed to be encouraging her to be a bigger part of her crew without regard to her actual station. He hummed and threaded his fingers behind his head, it was nice to see her making an attempt to move in the right direction despite her justified reservations and resentment.

It would probably do the goddess some good too.

Juvia had been alone for a very long time, and dragging her out to have fun with the crew might backfire because of it. But it also might cause unexpected happiness, and as far as he was concerned that was always worth the risk. An opinion it seemed his captain shared. His heart warmed as he looked at Lucy, her kindness was something to be admired. That was for sure.

"Levy," Lucy glanced towards her nervous looking friend with a grin, oblivious to Natsu's musing, "It's been a while since we last were here together during the festival season!"

Levy nodded and shifted her weight anxiously, her fingers twisting together, "Ah, yes!"

At Natsu's questioning look, the incognito goddess rushed to fill in the blanks, "The captain went to school here when she was younger and we were friends. I was studying as an acolyte at the time she first left. We kept in contact with letters and whenever she would visit, but one day she just showed up out of the blue with a ship and almost no sense of direction!"

Lucy let out a bark of a laugh and draped an arm around her friend, "Yes, I had to beg her to leave the Scholisticate and join my crew. I would be so lost at sea without you!"

Levy snorted and tapped her friends cheek, "I wouldn't go that far! You've gotten much better at navigating and reading sea charts and maps! You hardly need me anymore!"

Lucy grinned back at her, "Maybe. But it wouldn't be the same without you!" She nudged her friend teasingly, "Unless you're planning to finally settle down with our cranky shipwright?"

"Lu!" Levy hissed, her cheeks flaming red, and Lucy laughed.

"Maybe one of these days we'll talk him into joining us." She winked, smirking at the way Levy's face burned even brighter, "That is if he'd ever set foot on our ship."

She shook her head and stepped forward, "Alright people let's get moving!" She called, "As much as I'd love to give everyone leave to see the festival right now, we're on a bit of a time crunch, and the sooner we get started the sooner we can get everything organized and enjoy ourselves before we head out!"

"I don't understand why you're talking about seeing the festival at all." Juvia huffed as they headed down the gangplank, "We don't have time to waste on it."

"Time or not it can't be helped." Lucy shrugged, though her expression was sympathetic to the stress on the goddess's face, "Even on a good day it would take more than a day or two to get everything ready for the kind of trip you're talking about. With the festival going on there's no telling how much surplus supply there is to be had. Or how quickly. Therefore, once we get the cart rolling so to speak there's no harm in enjoying ourselves a little too."

"And only a fool wouldn't stop to give thanks to the Navigator during her own festival." Natsu spoke up.

Juvia sighed in mingled frustration and dejection, "It's just... this is an emergency!"

"Aye it is." Lucy replied, her expression sobering, "One that could see us all killed. And there's not one of us that doesn't know that. Which makes giving my crew one more chance to have fun before we start our race all the more important."

"Why's that?" Wendy asked innocently before Juvia could respond, and Lucy smiled at her.

"It has to do with morale. Humans crack under too much stress. That's why we often celebrate after a victory. We have to blow off the stress somehow or we'd wind up killing each other. And since we're going to be delayed a day or two anyway, there's no harm whatsoever in allowing everyone to blow off their worries and fears." She looked back at Juvia, "I promise you, we'll all be the better for it."

Juvia's brow creased at the explanation, not seeming to understand, only to blink when Natsu slung an arm over her shoulder, nearly knocking her to the side.

"Just trust the Cap'n Juvia!" He grinned at her, "I think you can use a bit of fun too, right? Not everything can be all death and destruction!"

The goddess still looked troubled, but she nodded acceptingly at his explanation only to yelp when Natsu let go of her, pushing her off towards Gray even as she lightly protested the action. However, that did not stop her from smiling at the ice wizard and falling into step with him.

Natsu watched thoughtfully as Gray led the way down the docks and into the festival, "Cap'n, she'll figure it out." He flashed her a smile, "Trust me on that."

"Yeah?" Lucy asked as they also joined in with the throng. From the looks of where she was standing, Juvia didn't seem all that interested in figuring out humans, only in bossing her around about this quest. She forcefully throttled back the surge of resentment that brought up, and reminded herself that goddess or not _she_ was the captain of her ship. No one else.

"Aye, the gods are just like humans. At least from what I can remember." He murmured, "They used to walk among humans more often than they do now, it was how I met Juvia to begin with."

"You remember when you met her now?" Lucy asked, somewhat surprised by that.

He laughed merrily at the question, "Aye cap'n! And it almost lost me the Fairy Tail to Davy Jones' locker!"

"She was a snap of her fingers away from crashin' it into some rocks and sinkin' the whole beauty and her crew to the abyss." He drawled.

"What stopped her? I can't imagine she was happy over a bunch of pirates in her water in those days." Lucy asked.

"She wasn't." Natsu grinned at Lucy, "But even with the merfolks and other creatures of the deep, the sea can be a lonely place for a goddess, and we were having fun. And I reckon she feels guilty about what's happening now." He looked at Juvia's back where she squealed away from a mountain of cotton candy waved in her face by a vendor.

"If she hadn't left the ocean, Acnologia wouldn't have had the chance to break out the gates and bring about the end of the world,"

"So she wants to fix it as soon as possible." Lucy filled in, her resentment falling away at the realization, "I suppose I can't fault her for that. I'd want to do the same in her place."

"If anyone should be to blame, it's me," Natsu blew a breath from his nose, "I wanted legs back. Badly. And she helped me get them back, but maybe the cost is too high."

"Hey, none of this was either of your faults." Lucy admonished gently, "Not really. It wouldn't be fair to exile her to the depths of the ocean for eternity any more than it's fair to deprive you of legs. The one to blame here is the Destroyer for taking advantage, not you."

She nudged his shoulder, not noticing that Juvia had paused to listen, "You said you wanted your legs back so you could find me and maybe learn more about your past through me right? And she was kind enough to answer. Unless gods are more far seeing than I thought, how would either of you have known?"

"And what if there were signs?" Juvia asked quietly, dragging Lucy's attention away from Natsu, "But they were ignored? Would you feel the same way then?"

Lucy blew out a sigh, "Look, I don't pretend to understand the ways of gods." She met the sea goddess's eyes, "In fact, I've had more than one case of frustration with them in my life. And I certainly don't know what your reasons were for not knowing this could happen sooner."

She reached out and curled her hand around the goddess's, "But it doesn't matter." She said earnestly, "Whatever happened, whatever your reasons, what's important is that you're working to fix it now."

Juvia's heart thumped in her chest and a surge of guilt rushed through her as she recalled the cool treatment and lack of trust she'd given the captain she'd asked for help over her initial refusal.

"Thank you Lucy." She murmured softly, "And I should apologize to you as well. Your mortal concerns are valid, and I haven't given them the respect they deserve in my haste to end the problem before it gets worse."

Lucy's expression softened and she gently squeezed Juvia's hand, "No harm, no foul." She replied, "I can't blame you for your anxiety either. But I promise we'll do everything in our power to help you fix this." She nudged the goddess a little, "In the meantime... let's get our business out of the way and enjoy the festival a little hm?"

Tears sprang to the goddesses eyes and she gave Lucy a watery smile before nodding, "I'll defer to you for this Captain. Thank you."

"Alright then, there's no more moping. Right Juvia?" Gray spoke up, "It's a festival! Let's enjoy ourselves!" He gave her a smile that had Juvia squeaking something unintelligible as he took her hand.

Natsu rushed on ahead, getting into the spirit of things himself. His smile was broad as he stared at Lucy, his head tilting towards her, "Shall we Captain?"

"I think we shall," Lucy stepped to his side. She laughed in surprise when he linked his arm through hers, dragging her down the cobbled streets and towards the center of the town where the festivities were the thickest.

In the center of the town there stood the famous temple of the Navigator. It was gorgeously decorated, filled with colorful banners and intricate ribbons.

"They look like they're having fun," Levy noted, a smile on her face as she looked around, very happy.

"Are you glad to be home?" Lucy asked her friend as they approached. Gray and Cana hung to the back, haggling with a vendor over supplies while they went to pray to the Navigator for a sign to their locations."

"I am," Levy admitted, "Magnolia is wonderful, and I know we were just here, but it's lovely to visit again."

Natsu blinked as he looked up, sniffing through the air as he picked up a familiar scent. His chin lifted and he blinked, "Hey wait a second..."

He shoved his way through the crowd, somewhat rudely as he forced his way through, ignoring Lucy and Levy's cries for him to stop. He rushed through the crowded temple, his nose twitching and nearly barreled over a group of people until he came to his destination.

Gajeel was standing in line to the altar, looking impatient with his arms crossed and fingers drumming against his side. At least until Natsu slammed headfirst into him, unable to stop his momentum, toppling them both over.

Gajeel let out a shout of anger and leapt to his feet, dragging Natsu up with him by sheer force. He froze though when they locked eyes, the hand that was balled up around Natsu's collar loosening.

"Cap'n?" Gajeel gawked at him, "What're you doin' here?"

"Natsu! You can't go haring off in a temple! People are trying to pray here and it's the god's holy grou—" Lucy burst in hotly, followed by an out of breath Levy.

Her eyes landed on Gajeel and she gawked at him, "What're you doin' here Gajeel?"

"That's what I was askin' the runt here," Gajeel grunted, ignoring Natsu's murderous glare, "I'm here for the festival and to pray to the Navigator."

His eyes landed on Levy, whose expression lit up at the sight of him, "Hey shrimp."

Lucy, however, was not watching their interaction. Her eyes were instead fastened on Gajeel's shoulder and the mark there.

"Gajeel..." She said slowly, but with enough danger to pull everyone's attention, "Why do you have the Fairy Tail symbol on your shoulder?"

* * *

 _ **You guys knocked it out of the park with the reviews! You more than earned your preview this time around so I hope you enjoy it! We had a couple of comments about the length of our chapters. They're actually random. Our chapters vary in length around 5 to 8 pages. Sometimes when we get on a roll the chapter can get ridiculous (like this one). This chapter was almost 6,000 words. So good job for sticking around for it!**_

* * *

 _"Wait! Levy are you sure about this?" Lucy squeaked as they pushed past worshipers towards the inner sanctum only to dig her heels in as they came up to the glowing lines of script magic that separated the clergy from everyone else, "Levy stop! We're not clergy!"_

 _"I give you permission." Levy intoned in an oddly formal way and to Lucy's shock they crossed the threshold without so much as a bump._

 _Levy dropped Lucy's hand and gestured to a row of long seats for them to settle. Natsu didn't even bat an eye over it, just flopping down on the cushy chairs and spreading out._

 _"Sit down Lucy it's real cozy!" He cheered to her._

 _"Hey, show some respect ya runt! You're in the inner sanctum! Get yer grubby feet off the goddesses chair." Gajeel grumbled, but with more exasperation than anything else._

 _Lucy squeezed her fingers to the bridge of her nose and pointed at Gajeel. She wasn't so happy about catching Gajeel in a lie, but at least they would be given privacy when she tore into him. But there was a more pressing issue first._

 _"Natsu, tell me the truth, do you know Gajeel?" She instead turned her attention onto the man who hadn't budged from his spot._

 _Natsu glanced at Lucy, his expression neutral. His eyes narrowed and slowly sat up, supporting himself with one hand._

 _He said nothing at first, his eyes flashing over to Gajeel who merely nodded. Natsu sighed and dragged a hand through his bangs, "Yeah. Gajeel was part of my crew. He's a dragon, made my sword and the original Fairy Tail."_


	18. Fire in the Hole

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with the Wednesday update! A couple things at the end of the chapter, but for now enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 ** _Fire in the Hole_**

 _Warning given to crew before a cannon is fired_

* * *

Gajeel stiffened and he looked down at the blond captain glaring at him, "What? I built that ship. Ain't weird to have her symbol on me."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, looking distinctly unimpressed, "Pull the other one, it's got bells on it." She growled, "There's no reference to that mark anywhere in the histories and legends. Natsu himself had to explain what the mark was and its significance. Now what the hell is going on here?"

"Uh, Lu..." Levy interjected, "Maybe this isn't the best place to talk about this?" She gestured around them.

"Where would we go? The place is packed." Lucy protested, "You know the only private areas will be the inner sanctum and the dormatories, and we're not allowed there."

"Not unless you're given permission by the goddess to be there I know." Levy sighed and shook her head, "I'm still a part of this temple Lu, and I can easily give you permission. I promise no one will protest."

Lucy raised a skeptical eyebrow at that, but didn't get a chance to protest as Levy gave Gajeel a speaking look and promptly grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her through the crowd.

"Wait! Levy are you sure about this?" Lucy squeaked as they pushed past worshipers towards the inner sanctum only to dig her heels in as they came up to the glowing lines of script magic that separated the goddess's rooms from everyone else, "Levy stop! We're not clergy!"

"I give you permission." Levy intoned in an oddly formal way and to Lucy's shock they crossed the threshold without so much as a bump.

Levy dropped Lucy's hand and gestured to a row of long seats for them to settle. Natsu didn't even bat an eye over it, just flopping down on the cushy chairs and spreading out.

"Sit down Lucy it's real cozy!" He cheered to her.

"Hey, show some respect ya runt! You're in the inner sanctum! Get yer grubby feet off the goddess's chair." Gajeel grumbled, but with more exasperation than anything else.

Lucy squeezed her fingers to the bridge of her nose and pointed at Gajeel. She wasn't so happy about catching Gajeel in a lie, but at least they would be given privacy when she tore into him. However, there was a more pressing issue first.

"Natsu, tell me the truth, do you know Gajeel?" She instead turned her attention onto the man who hadn't budged from his spot.

Natsu glanced at Lucy, his expression neutral. His eyes narrowed and slowly sat up, supporting himself with one hand.

He said nothing at first, his eyes flashing over to Gajeel who merely nodded. Natsu sighed and dragged a hand through his bangs, "Yeah. Gajeel was part of my crew. He's a dragon, made my sword and the original Fairy Tail."

"I was also a demi-god, born to Metalicana. When the Fairy Tail went under, it was the only thing that barely saved my life. My old man saved me." Gajeel shrugged, "I ascended after that over one reason or 'nother. Not a big story to tell."

"So you're a god," Lucy filled in the blanks, her eyes wide. Her fingers curled into fists and gave Natsu an irate glare, "Did you know all this?"

"Please don't be mad Lu." Levy burst out, looking very worried. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at her, "We never liked keeping it a secret."

"We?" Lucy asked and her eyes widened as the rest of the pieces clicked into place, "You have got to be kidding me!" She screeched, "You're _actually_ the Navigator?!"

Levy winced a little and Lucy felt something in her snap, "What the hell Levy?!" She shouted, "We've been friends since I was eleven! I stopped some of the older students from bullying you when we met! And all this time you...!"

"Lu I'm sorry!" Levy protested, looking upset, "I didn't want to keep the secret from you, but I had to! It's one of our rules. Gods aren't permitted to reveal themselves to mortals except when they're answering a prayer or under very special circumstances."

Lucy deflated a little, though that didn't lessen her glare any, and sat down, "Why?"

"Why can't we tell?" Levy smiled a little sadly, "Or why did I befriend you?" She sat down next to her friend and took her hands, "Because you needed a friend."

"I... you heard that?"

"Of course I did Lu!" Levy chuckled softly, "We hear every prayer that comes our way. Just... most of them we can't do anything about." She looked up into her friend's eyes, "But you... you were different. You had so much pain in your heart even then. So much hurt and anger. And you were so very lonely. I remember your prayers when you first got here, but there was nothing I could do to answer them. And then they changed."

Lucy ducked her head at the memory, "I asked for a friend." She murmured, "If I couldn't get rid of my father, or have my mother back, I wanted to at least have a friend."

Levy nodded, "Your father is protected by the Destroyer. And he's not a god I could ever hope to go against and win. And you are the last of the Heartfilia's in any case. So there was nothing I could do about your circumstances." She smiled, "But a friend... that was a prayer I could answer."

Lucy felt her throat close around the lump that had risen in it. She remembered the day they met so vividly. How she'd helped the awkwardly shy bookworm out, and the tentative, but easy, friendship that has sprung up between them over their shared love of books. Levy had been the one to help ease the hurt in her, and she'd lost track of the times she'd cried on her friend's shoulder over the years.

It had been Levy who had introduced her to Cana and Gray. Levy who had wheedled Gajeel into constructing the Fairy Tail when her first ship had barely limped into port after a bad raid. Her steadfast friend had helped her navigate far more than just the ocean, and the sudden feeling of gratitude was overwhelming.

Unable to express herself any other way, she reached out and pulled Levy into a tight hug, "Thank you." She whispered hoarsely, "Thank you."

Levy hiccuped a bit on a watery laugh as she hugged Lucy tightly back in return. She ducked her head on Lucy's shoulder, "You're welcome." She choked back, glad to finally have told her secret.

Natsu grinned at the interaction, happy that Lucy's anger had mellowed out in the face of the truth.

"There are plenty of secrets that are left. Some of which not even we know the full scope of." Gajeel murmured. His hand drifting over the mark on his shoulder, "But I can tell you some things. Main thing is, I was sent by the Titania and Gramps to help you in stopping the Destroyer."

Levy gasped and looked at Gajeel, her eyes wide, "But Gajeel! The last time you went against Acnologia, he kill—"

"Yeah, well I was an idiot fer goin' after him myself after the Fairy Tail went down." Gajeel interrupted, "I was just lucky Gramps was there to knock him down a couple o' pegs."

"What I can tell you though Lucy, is he's fixated on you for some reason." Gajeel grunted, his eyes locking on the blond woman, "It ain't the first time either he's been locked on a woman. He's never gotten what he's wanted though, but it seems like this time he's not interested in losin'."

"Tell me something I don't know." Lucy huffed, "Juvia said much the same when she started us on this insane quest."

"Then you know he's never gotten what he wants." Gajeel rumbled, "Last time it was Juvia interferin', the time before that it was the Spirit King and his Champion. He's tired of the gods interfering with what he thinks belongs to him. And he's playin' for keeps."

His eyes cast over to Natsu, who was frowning and staring up at the ceiling.

"That makes him all the more dangerous." Levy looked down at her hands, "I can guide you to the temples certainly, but Lu I don't want to."

"What, but why not!" Lucy demanded, not having expected a refusal from the goddess, "This could be the end of the world! The end of you and Gajeel!"

"It could also be the end of you Lucy!" Levy argued back, "The closer you get to this, the closer you get to the Destroyer!"

Lucy frowned and stared at her friend for a long moment. She could understand Levy's position. She really could. She wouldn't want to risk her friends either. Wasn't that why she'd initially refused to just go along with Juvia's request? Wasn't that why she was insisting on allowing a little fun before the embarked on their quest?

But she couldn't let the world burn without trying to save it. She'd given Juvia her word, and nothing was more precious to her than that.

And besides...

"Maybe it's time I confronted him then." She said slowly, and met Levy's horrified look with all the steel of the pirate captain she was, "I mean it."

"Lu, you don't know what you're saying!" Levy protested, "He's the god of war and destruction! If he gets his hands on you..."

Lucy scowled, "And I won't let him touch me." She growled fiercely, "I told my father that I would not be controlled by anyone, man or god, and I meant it. Whatever course my life leads I will chart it myself, and this is no different."

"But Lu!"

Lucy shook her head, "I'm sorry Levy, but even if I was willing to hide away from him in fear for the rest of my life I've given my word to Juvia. I can't abandon this quest. I won't." She scowled, "And anyway, he and I have unfinished business."

"You can't seriously mean to confront him about that?" Levy asked, "He could kill you with a snap of his fingers!"

"Technically so you could you." Lucy pointed out dryly, and shook her head, "But I don't think it'll come to that." She leaned back a little, her gaze flicking to each divinity, "If it were that simple he could've just descended on me whenever he wanted, but he hasn't. Which tells me there's some sort of restriction in place. And if he's restricted..."

"Then he's not at the height of his power!" Natsu spoke up, his eyes lighting up excitedly, "That's right! And if he's restricted then we can beat him!"

"That's still dangerously powerful you two." Levy warned, "Even in mortal form we're deadly by most mortal standards. And the Destroyer has broken the rules before. I don't trust him not to do so again."

Lucy cast a crooked grin at her friend, "All the more reason for us to have a divine ace or two up our sleeves no? I mean, wasn't it you that taught me how to turn an opponent's weakness into an advantage? I'd like to see Mr. War and Destruction get past one of your barriers." Her grin turned into a wicked smirk, "Hell, I'd like to see him stand a chance against all of Fairy Tail going all out against him."

Certainly she could think of more than one spirit who would be eager to lend a hand. All of them universally shared a hatred for the Destroyer that she'd never understood. Even Aquarius despised that god and would probably take little convincing to unleash all her fury on the bastard.

"Captain's orders Levy," Natsu grinned, "What she says, goes!"

"I've never seen ya take orders from nobody before," Gajeel grunted, glancing at Natsu from the corner of his eye, "What are you playing at Salamander?"

Natsu shrugged, not really having a good explanation for his participation. There was just a knee jerk reaction he had every time someone brought up the Destroyer.

He very badly wanted to punch him in the face.

There was an innate violence and anger he felt for the Destroyer. Natsu couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt it in an unshakable way.

"I can't let it go Gajeel," Natsu scowled, "He's after Lucy. I'm not going to let him have her."

Gajeel started, his eyes widening as for just a moment he could remember having the same conversation with his Captain centuries before. It was as if the image of his captain from the past was superimposed on the present one.

" _I can't let it go Gajeel," Natsu scowled, clutching at his bleeding arm. Angry claw marks were bloodied on his throat and side, "He has Lucy! I won't let him have her!"_

Gajeel could still remember the fierce way Natsu turned and glared at him, as if daring the other to stop him. Looking back, Gajeel almost wished he had tried. But doing so would have forever destroyed his captain.

" _I love her Gajeel. But I won't drag you or the crew into this. I'm going regardless."_

Gajeel rubbed a hand over his face, red eyes dark with thoughts of the past. Natsu was blinking at him owlishly.

"Something wrong Metalhead?" Natsu asked and Gajeel blinked and glared.

"Don't call me that!" He hissed and Natsu immediately smirked challengingly.

"Try an' stop me!" He cackled.

"Would you two cut it out?" Lucy groaned a powerful sense of deja vu overtaking her, "Honestly! You would think you two were still hatchlings!"

"He started it!" Natsu protested, waving his finger at Gajeel.

"And I'll end it if you don't behave." Levy warned, "This is still my inner sanctum and I'm not minded to clean up after a brawl."

She turned her attention to Lucy, "Lu, are you sure about this? It's so rare for me to find a real friend, mortal or not, I don't want to lose you."

Lucy shook her head, "I know a lot of weird stuff has been happening lately. And you probably know a lot more than I do about what might happen if we do this. But Levy, what'll happen if we don't?"

Levy hesitated, "It's possible we could still win." She replied, "I'm the only one who knows the locations of the temples. If we can deal with the gates and the Destroyer first. We won't necessarily need the temples."

"That ain't gonna help a lot with keeping Lucy out of it." Natsu pointed out, "No matter which way you turn it leads to a confrontation. And if you're the only one who knows where the temples are you're real vulnerable to kidnapping no matter which form you're in."

"Runt's right." Gajeel rumbled with a frown, "That bastard figures out where you've been all this time an' he'll go after you harder than blondie here."

He clenched his fist and mentally apologized to his captain for his earlier thoughts. Just the thought of Acnologia getting his hands on Levy made his blood boil. He couldn't imagine how much worse it would be if the bastard intended to make her his wife.

"Please Levy?" Lucy asked, "I know it's dangerous, but doing nothing is even worse don't you think?"

Levy balled her hands into fists, her expression conflicted, "We're risking too much."

Gajeel walked over to her and dropped his hand on her shoulder, "Ain't that better than risking not enough?" He asked her softly, "It's all gonna come out eventually anyway. The signs're all there. An' you know as well as I there won't be any stoppin' anyone once it does. Wouldn't it be better t' face it head on? On our own terms?"

Levy looked up at Gajeel, her bottom lip trembling as she looked up at him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed tight.

"We keep losing against him though," Levy mumbled into his chest, "The last time we faced him, Erza had her eye cut out," She murmured, not noticing the way Natsu jerked a little at that news, "I would rather have him come after me alone than put anyone else at risk."

She sighed and stepped away from Gajeel, her expression wry as she looked at Lucy, "But that's not the Fairy Tail way, is it Captain?"

Lucy smiled and held out an arm for her friend. A friend that despite her power and status as a goddess, seemed far more human than Lucy realized a god could be.

"You're right about that sailor," Lucy smiled and pulled her navigator into a hug, "We do things as a crew. That's what family is about."

Levy glanced at Gajeel, who nodded back at her. The encouragement in the look alone spoke of adventures and stories the two had shared for many years.

"The first piece is in the dragon's domain. On the island of Galuna," Levy looked at them, "That is where we will find the southern piece."

"Back home?" Natsu asked in surprise, "But wouldn't we have found it if it was already there?"

Levy shook her head, "It's in the lost temple Rogue mentioned before, but it requires divine blood to even see properly let alone open. It's very likely you've been staring at it for centuries and never realized it."

"Didn't your brother mention something about writings your dad could never decipher?" Lucy asked.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "That's the whole temple. All the text in there is gibberish."

"You remember it now?" Lucy asked in surprise, and Natsu flashed her a grin as he shrugged.

"Sure. I mean, I don't remember all of it, but dad said I hatched at that temple. And I can remember going home sometimes now anyway. I remember even sitting in that place sometimes and exploring."

Lucy smiled at him, "I'm glad to hear that." She stood, "At least this gives us a good starting point." She looked at Levy, "Lev..."

Levy cut her off with a shake of her head, and leveled her with a firm look, "I don't like this Lu, but I won't run from it either. And I won't stay behind." Her steady look hardened into resolve, "If you're that determined then I'll be damned if I let anyone else navigate you through this mess!"

—::—

Upon leaving Levy's temple, Gajeel headed off with a pack slung over a broad shoulder. Levy followed after, laughing quietly over his mutters over how they had wrecked 'his' ship.

Lucy supposed it meant he was joining her crew now. Not that she particularly minded. She had tried several times in the past to poach him away from his post to become her personal shipwright.

It was hard to patch up the ship when they were on the sea, and even if he wasn't The Black Steel he would be an asset. Although she was a little concerned over his reasoning for staying on her ship. He was clearly still loyal to Natsu, which was more than likely the reason he was even on this adventure in the first place. She wasn't an idiot, and the last thing she needed was a crew divided. Natsu for his part looked unconcerned, not seeming to be worried. Maybe it was because he had already given up his old title.

It would have to be a conversation they would face at some point together, but for the time being Lucy shelved it when Natsu grabbed her hand excitedly, eyes lighting up with joy. Natsu stepped into her personal space, his fingers trailing against her arms.

"Look there's a show over there!" Natsu practically bounced on the spot, the fearsome pirate that he was completely overtaken with childish glee, "Can we go check?"

Lucy laughed and decided that maybe he had the right idea. If she was going to insist they enjoy themselves then she might as well get into the spirit of it right?

"Sounds like fun!" She exclaimed, trying to ignore the warm tingles that traveled over her from where their hands were joined. It was hard to do though when he was beaming at her like that, and there was a look in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat. Like she was the most important thing in the world.

She couldn't remember the last time a man had looked at her like that.

Her heart skipped again, and then started pounding, as he tugged gently on her hand and pulled her through the crowd, "C'mon then let's go!"

"Natsu!" Lucy laughed, her pirate image completely dissolving in the wake of his enthusiasm, "It's not going to go anywhere! We don't have to rush!"

"But I don't wanna miss any of it!" He grinned back at her.

Lucy shook her head in fond exasperation and let him chivvy her to the front of the crowd where acrobats were busily doing some death-defying stunts.

"I wish I could do stuff like that." Lucy breathed in awe as she applauded a quartet of tumblers.

"You kinda already do though." Natsu laughed warmly, "Crawlin' all over the ship like we do."

"I suppose I do." Lucy mused with a smile as the little show ended, and paused as her stomach growled, "You hungry?"

"Always!" Natsu beamed excitedly, "Any ideas on where to go around here nowadays?"

Lucy hummed thoughtfully and nodded, "Yeah. There's a great little inn further in. It's out of the way, but they have the best local food. And since it's out of the way..."

"It won't be packed!" Natsu grinned and absently held out his elbow for her.

Lucy smiled at the gesture and curled her arm around his, shivering a little at the warmth he exuded. It wasn't cold. Far from it. But being so close to him felt like a warm blanket wrapping around her shoulders, and the sensation made her tingle and her stomach flip flop.

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Real quick, apologies for not chiming in last chapter on Tumblr, but I was a bit busy moving my dad in with me lol. Suffice to say, I was blown away by the reviews, and truly appreciated all of them. I want to give an equally big shout out for the amazing reviews for this chapter as well. Sadly, you guys were two short of a preview, but I seriously can't thank you all enough anyway. Your speculation and encouragement is amazing!**_


	19. Batten Down The Hatches

_**WARNING: There is smut in this chapter. Er. Quite a bit of it. If you haven't read our fics before, then look out for the purity marks ####**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

 _ **Batten Down The Hatches**_  
 _Tie everything down and put stuff away for a coming storm._

* * *

They walked away from the bustle of the festival, just the two of them. It was strange to find just the two of them alone with very little going on around them. Aside from their quiet moments in the wee early hours of the morning just before dawn that they often stole, it was rare they had a moment like this.

They took a long path, lush with greenery and overseeing a gorgeous, clear lake. Lucy could see large, golden fish swimming beneath the surface, their scales flashing as the light caught their tails.

A couple of people here and there made down the deserted road, but were largely ignored by the two pirates. Natsu guided her down the road, and Lucy allowed him, correcting his course whenever she thought he was going to go in the wrong direction.

He really could be like an over caffeinated puppy straining against his leash sometimes.

Lucy smothered a laugh as they arrived at the Inn and ordered their food without a wait. Natsu practically salivated over the entire menu, and she was reminded once again that human food was still a rarity to the merman.

He took such simple joy in everything, and not wanting to deprive him of anything, Lucy had their food packed up so they could eat by the lake and watch the colorful kites flying overhead.

It was a nice enough day and the grass was lush and soft. Natsu agreed without complaint and together they picked out an ideal patch to sit down. They dug into their meal together, and despite the lovely day Lucy still hedged in a little closer to Natsu than was necessary to steal his warmth.

"They're real nice!" Natsu gasped, looking at some of the more complex kites floating overhead, "Whoa Luce! That one looks like a dragon!"

Lucy blinked at the casual nickname he threw out, but laughed as she realized it hadn't bothered her. She took a bite of her food and nodded, "It's a competition to show off their craftsmanship. People come from all over just to participate."

"A competition for kites? Do they have other ones?" Natsu asked, a smile broadening his face, "Maybe an eating contest?"

Lucy tsked and leaned over to press his nose before he could get any ideas. Natsu already had crumbs littering his mouth where he had devoured his food and she had to resist the urge to lean in to clean him up.

"No Natsu, not at eating contest. But they do have a dancing competition and singing contest," She grinned at him, her battle against leaning forward crumbling to dust. Her fingers caught under his chin, causing him to still at the sudden touch. Her thumb brushed over his mouth, skimming over his lips to brush away the crumbs. The sensitive skin of her thumb caught light against the sharp edge of one of his fangs, not hurting but giving her a sharp jolt to her gut.

Her thoughts were suddenly awash with the ghostly sensation of those fangs caressing down her throat, catching against her chest, traveling down her stomach to nibble between her thighs. Lucy's breath caught, and telling herself firmly that her imagination was going wild and needed to stop right _now_ , she slowly lowered her hand.

Natsu reached out and gently grasped her wrist before he could stop himself. His heart had started pounding the moment she'd reached out to touch his face. The sensation had been agonizingly familiar, but what had set his blood afire was the look on her face when her thumb had grazed his fang.

There had been a moment of surprise there followed by a darkening on her face that had sent pleasant shivers down his spine, and he'd been unable to resist reaching for her.

Their gazes snapped together the moment he did, and Natsu had to bite back a groan as suddenly he couldn't stop thinking about Lucy and that look on her face. He wanted to see it more. Wanted to see it twist with pleasure that he gave her. The need was an ache so sharp he could almost feel it.

The feel of her soft curves under his hands. The way her body would move as he teased her. The hot scent of her arousal, and even the taste of her essence under his tongue.

He wanted it. He wanted it more than he could ever remember wanting anything else. And she did too. He could see it. He could almost taste it.

His gaze dropped to her lips as her clever tongue flashed out to lick them, and he leaned closer. He could almost taste her kisses on his mouth, but he wanted the real thing. Just the thought made him burn even hotter for her.

"Lucy..." He growled thickly, a distant part of himself a little surprised he hadn't burst into flame yet, but that proved to be a mistake. Because no sooner had he spoken than Lucy blinked and pulled black, a crimson blush staining her cheeks.

"Ahm! Sorry!" She half stammered, though he could still see her pulse fluttering wildly at her neck, and pulled her hand away to start cleaning up the remains of their lunch, "We should probably get going if we're going to see anything else today!"

There was only one thing Natsu wanted to see at the moment, but he leaned back and plastered a smile on his face, "Sure thing!"

He was even mostly genuine as he helped her clean up. But nothing would shake the image of that look from his mind. Or the fiery ache in his groin.

The air between them was dense. Electric. It was difficult for Natsu to concentrate on the task of cleaning with as worked up as he was. His nerves felt like they were tingling, like the ache of a memory was just hovering out of reach. He wanted to follow after it, just as he wanted to chase after Lucy's rosy lips with his own.

He stood up, tossing their stuff away and adjusting the scarf around his waist. He flashed Lucy a wide smile, taking some of the heat out of what had been charging between them.

"Captain?" He asked, offering her his arm again so they could return to town.

She eyed his elbow, seeming to pause for a moment, and Natsu quickly crushed the flare of injured feelings at her hesitation. He dropped his arm so not to force the issue to make her uncomfortable and pointed on ahead, his smile not wavering. He jumped ahead a few steps, a laugh bursting out of him, "Come on, don't drag yer feet now Cap'n!"

"You're gonna show me your dance moves at that competition, right?" Natsu smirked at her, "Win the crew a nice, fat payload!"

A smile drifted over Lucy's face, grateful that the charged and awkward air seemed to be disappearing.

"Only if ya lend us those siren-like pipes in the singing competition!" Lucy teased back.

Natsu pouted at her, his arms crossing over his chest as he walked backwards, "Ah, I'm not much good at singing."

"Liar," Lucy smirked at him, catching up to the red faced merman and walking side by side with him. There was still a tell-tale tingle between her legs, an itch that absolutely begged to be scratched. But she was able to ignore it for now.

"I hear you sing at night when everyone else is gone and asleep," Lucy smirked at Natsu, who looked startled over being caught, "You have a voice which could enchant sailors and lure them to their doom."

Natsu's blush brightened, "I ain't that good." He mumbled, "I wasn't born a merman ya know. Zeref and Mavis are a lot better."

Lucy chuckled, "That just makes me more grateful I've never run afoul of singing merfolk then!"

"Luuuucy!" Natsu whined and she burst into laughter.

"Well it's true!" She protested as they pushed their way through the crowd to where a large space had been cleared for the various competitions, and smiled at the rather harried looking attendant, "Are there still openings for the dance competition?"

The woman gave her a smile that was meant to be enthusiastic, but came up a few hairs short thanks to the exhaustion lining her face, "Yes ma'am! But you gotta hurry if you wanna sign up. It starts in a few minutes."

Lucy grinned and bent over to scrawl her signature and held the quill out to Natsu with a challenging smirk, "How 'bout it sailor? You wanna see if I'm right or not?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes a bit at the challenge, and he grabbed the quill from her, "Alright! Where do I sign up for the singing?" He demanded.

The woman behind the table twitched like she was repressing a laugh and pushed a different paper at him, "Singing is tonight." She warned him as he scrawled his signature down, "Right before the professional concert."

"Good enough for me." Natsu agreed readily, "Me an' the rest can cheer for the cap'n then!"

Natsu dropped the quill and turned towards the captain, smirking over at her, "I'm ready to see that fancy upbringing of yours cut a rug out there Captain."

Lucy smirked back at him, dropping her finger to his chest where his collar was popped open, her finger tracing against hot skin up to his collarbone.

Natsu's eyes widened at the sensation, his mouth going dry at her saucy smirk.

"There's nothing fancy or _proper_ about the way I dance," She purred, her eyes alight with mischief. She took a step away from him and turned to accept a paper from the woman at the table, not seeing the conflict or desire warring over his face when she turned away.

"Hold onto your fins Sailor, I'll blow you away," She smirked over her shoulder as she swept away to join the other dancers.

Natsu's mouth went dry, his head nodding dumbly after his captain. His fingers clutched at the air, eyes traveling after her as if in slow motion.

"Wow," He breathed out, numbly following the rest of the crowd to take his seat in the audience.

The competition was large enough Natsu recognized several faces in the audience, having been attracted to the contest.

Gray was sitting with Juvia, Cana and Wendy. They talked among themselves and Natsu shoved his way through the crowd to join them.

"Hey flamebrain, you by yourself?" Gray noted when Natsu drew close without Lucy.

"Where's the captain?" Cana asked when Natsu flopped down next to his little sister. He grinned in response and opened his mouth but was stopped from saying anything when he caught sight of Sting and Rogue stomping over to him.

"Eh, what's the matter with you two?" He asked, pleased they were joining them for the festival but a little confused by their cross expressions.

"That weird metal dragon is the matter!" Sting burst out, and Natsu had to smother a laugh, "He kicked us off the ship! Said he needed to make repairs and that we needed to keep our grubby paws off!"

"Yes, then he sent us out into the festival to distract us and kill some time while he worked," Rogue muttered.

Natsu grinned at the twins. They didn't know who Gajeel was, but he had no doubt he knew who they were. After all, in Natsu's time Gajeel had carried his guilt over what happened during his time aboard the Phantom Lord. His memory didn't quite recall when the twins were hatched, so he suspected it was close or around the time he had been cursed. Which meant Gajeel wouldn't have known them either.

"And that's all he said to ya?" Natsu asked, although already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Sting grunted, flopping down beside Natsu and keeping his shoulders hunched, "Why? Should he have said something else?"

Natsu shrugged and leaned back in his chair, looking out at the field, "Guess not."

"Oi!" Cana huffed, flicking him on the shoulder, "So where's the captain?" Her eyes narrowed, "You two didn't go and have a fight didja?"

Natsu shot her a broad smirk, "Not even close. Captain Lucy decided she wanted to participate!"

"She what?" Gray exclaimed in surprise, drawing a curious look from Juvia.

"Is it strange for the captain, Lucy, to dance?"

"Just rare that's all." Cana cackled, "Lucy doesn't act like it most of the time, but she's got a wild side to 'er." She grinned broadly, "If the captain's feelin' saucy enough to dance then she's definitely got some steam to burn off!"

"No kidding." Gray snorted in amusement, "I wonder what got her so rowdy."

"Who cares?" Cana smirked as she got up, "I'm gonna go put a bet on her."

That prompted a clamor of voices asking Cana to get bets for them too as coin pouches were thrown her way. Even a wryly smirking Levy chipped in, much to Natsu's amusement.

"Captain's that good huh?" He asked her, and Levy nodded.

"Oh yeah." She breathed, "Lucy was brought up learning all the regular formal dancing, but when she turned fifteen she started rebelling more openly. I lost count of how many times we got into places we had no business being, and she traded lessons with people her father would've had a heart attack over her even knowing about."

Juvia cocked her head slightly, a new competitive look in her eyes, "Really? Perhaps I should also join this competition."

"Well if you're going to do it you ought to hurry," Gray encouraged her, "They'll be closing registration soon!"

Juvia gave Gray a blushing smile before she got up to do just that. Natsu blinked at the goddess's retreating back, not having much memory of Juvia wanting to show off before. He eyed Gray, who was stubbornly looking out at the dance floor and not at any of his crew mates.

"Hey frostbite, do you happen to like—" Natsu was cut off when an announcer with an odd looking pumpkin head walked into the arena.

Gray gave Natsu a somewhat panicked look before his gaze cast angrily down at the arena. Natsu's eyes narrowed, the announcer's words a distant buzz in his head.

Something worrying and cautious bubbled in Natsu, carrying a sense of dejavu. But usually when it hit him he felt a sense of excitement for a new memory. This time however, Natsu could feel a sense of worry.

" _Gray, she's a goddess. You're a mortal,"_ Natsu lowered his voice, gripped in a loop that didn't seem to shake from him, " _You need to take care. Mortals weren't meant to mix with the divinity, especially not the gods they follow."_

Gray stared at Natsu, startled by the expression on the others face and the deep thought in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, there's nothing between Juvia and myself," He muttered, "Nothing at all."

Gray glanced at Natsu, his expression torn as he considered his words. A hand raked up through his hair and he found himself speaking before he even realized it, as if opening up to Natsu in a way he hadn't done to anyone before. Not to Juvia in his prayers, and not even to Lucy.

"I know Juvia and I pray to her, but I wouldn't say I'm as devout to her as much as you believe," Gray murmured, his eyes following after the path the goddess had taken, "I'm grateful, but I don't hold her to a pedestal. I don't know why, but somehow I can't."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the sudden burst of information, lowly spoken to him where the others couldn't hear over the announcer. Still, he got the impression that he was being told something in confidence, so he remained silent and crushed the urge to mock Gray. Sensing the others sincerity, he just leaned in closer.

"If not for Juvia, I wouldn't be here. I get that, but my true devotion has always been to the captain of Fairy Tail," Gray glanced at Natsu, and for a moment it felt like something was passing between them.

Something tickled at the back of Gray's mind as he looked at Natsu's familiar eyes and the set of his jaw. The reassuring look on the dragons face said something which put him at peace, "I just want to know who she is."

Natsu smiled at him and leaned forward on his elbows, "You'll like what you find out snowflake."

Natsu wasn't sure he believed Gray's intentions for Juvia were entirely _pure_ , but he let it go as the weird little announcer excitedly introduced the first contestant. It wasn't his business and there wasn't anything he could do about it anyway. Weird deja vu or not he couldn't exactly stop Gray from breaking his own heart if he was too stubborn to be careful.

He watched the various dancers flow across the stage with a hint of boredom. Some of them weren't bad, but though he could appreciate the dances the one he was really waiting for was Lucy.

"And now, we are down to our final two contestants!" The announcer called, "But don't think we haven't saved the best for last!" He held his hands up, "Some of you may recall our next performer. The debutante that defied all the rules and made her fame and fortune on the open sea has returned! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Captain Lucy Heartfilia!"

Natsu sat forward as the crowd erupted into thunderous applause. It died down as the first notes of the music started and Lucy strutted onto the stage like she owned it.

His jaw dropped at the new outfit she was wearing, wondering just where she'd gotten that costume, and couldn't resist trailing his eyes over the miles of skin she normally covered with her captain uniform. It was decent in the sense it covered all the important parts, but the way it did teased and taunted. It invited the looker to see just what was underneath and find out how far that tanned skin went.

She smirked at the crowd as the music changed, and with it her movements. The strut vanished and Lucy's movements changed from challenging to sensual in the space of a moment. She curled her fingers, inviting her audience to join her dance as she moved and twirled across the stage. Her every movement spoke of a wildness that could not be tamed, of a strength beyond normal perception, of a gentleness that couldn't be matched.

And Natsu's blood burned anew at the sight of it.

He watched, utterly enraptured by the pulse and best of Lucy's body singing to her own rhythm. It felt like there was a fog taking over his mind, a sense of familiarity so powerful when he watched her move that he couldn't look away. He couldn't breathe or think. There was a pull on him that wouldn't budge. Lucy moved and twisted, her body shifting through steps only she knew.

But he knew them too. Natsu could feel it in his bones. There was a yearning to join her, the vague thought of a starry sky bright overhead and a roaring fire at his feet sprang to his mind.

There was something sacred about the dance that spoke of every small joy in life. The ferocity in her steps caused a thrum of desire to burn in Natsu, tearing him apart as it heated through his stomach. It was a desire for life, adventure, exploration, and most of all it was a desire for her.

"Lucy," He breathed out, completely awestruck by her. There was a tremor that ran up his arms, and her wild movements beat to a drum in his heart. This was a dance meant to be done with a partner.

No one else seemed as affected at Natsu, although he couldn't bear to look away. In the forgotten part of his mind, he knew it was a piece of home. And as the dance came to an end, with Lucy panting, golden hair spilling out in a long wave behind her and chest heaving from her exertion, Natsu's breaths came just as hard.

He got up quickly, ignoring the sounds of his crew mates calling him back, and he confusedly marched out of the seating to stalk out around the arena. There was too much energy to burn in him, a pulse that was too powerful for him to sit and linger.

He paused as he passed the entrance Lucy had vanished into to get ready, part of him wanting to march in there and show her just how much he'd liked her performance, but the rest of him resisted.

As much as he wanted to he knew he didn't have the liberty to. He was not her lover, and she'd made it clear earlier that she was reluctant to bridge that gap. At least for now.

His blood was burning though, and he needed to work it off.

He thought vaguely of the place they'd had their picnic. It had been quiet and alone there. With everyone at the festival it was a safe bet it would still be alone as long as he kept to himself.

Mind made up, he headed back in that direction. He wasn't sure what he would do exactly when he got there, but just having the destination helped.

Unfortunately, by the time he got there he'd managed to go from wound up and tense to a near frenzy. The whole way he hadn't been able to stop replaying Lucy's dance in his mind, and he was practically vibrating with need. He growled softly and extended his senses, not eager for an audience, and itching to punch something. Even if it was just a rock or tree.

However, his own actions once he had assured himself he was alone surprised even him.

Instead of punching the nearest object he flung himself into a dance. A dance he knew instinctively went with Lucy's. The partner she'd lacked.

####

He moaned softly as he twisted and turned to the rhythm he could still hear pounding his eardrums, his mind's eye able to supply clearly just what the dance _should_ be like.

His eyes slipped closed as he lost himself to the image. The pounding of his heart, the crackle of the fire, and the scorching in his veins as he moved with an invisible figure. It was her song for him. Their song. The one that spoke of their love and vibrated down to his bones. Written by the goddess herself.

He groaned as he could feel her against him, her skin in contact with his as they demonstrated to everyone just what they were to each other. A strangled cry tore from his lips as he felt her brush against his aching need and wrap herself around him.

 _"Does my Champion need something?"_ She breathed sultrily into his ear, her fingers snaking between them to caress the hard ridge.

 _"Lucy!"_ He groaned thickly, pulling her into a heated kiss that tasted of starlight and honey and only made him burn hotter.

She responded in kind and in moments the dance had devolved into one far older and more primal than them as hands slid across flesh and clothes were pulled away to make room for hungry tongues and hungrier mouths.

He could feel her heat as she stroked him and he buried his fingers sinfully into her the way no other had ever done, or was permitted to do. And the feel of her as he slid into her was beyond description. All heat, and wet, and incandescent pleasure as they moved against each other in a frenzy heightened to the breaking point by the dance they'd shared.

He could feel her pressing into him, her legs tangling over his hips and her arms wrapping against his shoulders. A guttural moan ripped from his throat, knees coming into contact with the lush grass beneath him. He ravaged her mouth, her clever and perfect lips melting against his.

They came together in that moment, joining together in such a way Natsu saw the heavens themselves. She was all there was, all there ever would be. And she had picked him out of all others.

Together they chased their pleasure, their dance more feral and primal in nature than before. Her hands fisted in his hair, demanding in her kisses as she drank him in. He was powerless to stop her, unable to deny her anything as her hips found his, their love burning between their hearts.

" _You are mine, my love. Now and forever, I cannot give you up."_ She whispered in his ear, her blunt teeth biting into his flesh and drawing a hungry groan from him.

Her possessive decree left him aching and full of heat, the tremble in her voice as she came near her peak enough to make him unravel. Natsu's fingers dug into the grass, his thighs trembling as he was completely taken over by the emotions driving him and the invisible force consuming him.

" _Yours my Lady. Forever, I swear it."_ He promised, the vow shaking from his lips. His back arched at the feeling of nails clawing erotically across his belly and down his spine, a hungry snarl ripping from his throat.

She came undone in his arms, her body tightening around his like a vice, her warm, crushing heat choking him from the inside out and dragging him to heights never experienced before.

Natsu came, shaking and with a hoarse shout. His breathing came out ragged as he was forced to endure the mind taking pleasure that robbed him of all sense.

His chest heaved, his body emblazoned and spent. Sluggishly, Natsu blinked, his mouth gasping for breath.

"What—..." He panted, sense slowly returning to him. Natsu's eyes travelled down his chest, seeing where his shirt had been ripped open, red lines that were already beginning to fade drifted over his abdomen and down below his waistband.

His pants were also open, his softening member hanging out and beading from his last act. Natsu looked at his shaking hands, panting as he saw how deep he had dug them into the grass.

"What happened," Natsu gasped, not sure what had taken over him so powerfully. That had been more than just a fantasy. It was like a memory. But this one was... different. It was as if he had lived it again. For the first time since all this began, he felt a flicker of uncertainty, panic and a bit of fear for the unknown. He had never felt more out of control of himself than he had in that moment.

He glanced at the fading claw marks across his chest.

It wasn't just his mind, but now his body seemed to remembering.

There was an itch to his body though, as if he could tell he hadn't been entirely satisfied by the extremely hot undertaking. It had been a memory after all... but he just wished he knew what it meant.

-::-

On the other side of Crocus Lucy wasn't thinking about anything except the wild need tearing through her.

After her performance she'd twitched impatiently through Juvia's sea dance, unable to focus on anything except the raging heat within her and Natsu. She'd been watching him as she danced. She wasn't sure how she'd picked him out of the crowd, but she had. And the moment she'd locked eyes with him everything else had fallen away.

The dance had taken on a quality that she'd never felt before as she moved and twirled tauntingly. It hadn't taken her long to realize she was dancing for _him_ and she couldn't stop herself.

The realization alone had sparked a fire and a passion in her she hadn't known existed. She'd _wanted_ him. Wanted to see those dark, hungry, eyes up close. Ached to feel his body against hers, moving in time as the partner she'd never realized she needed.

It hadn't diminished as her dance ended either and he'd leapt to his feet, his expression one of wild desperation barely held in check, and all but sprinted from the square. For a moment she'd thought maybe he was going to rush up to join her, but he hadn't, and she hadn't been able to decide if that was a good thing or not.

As it was, it had been all she could do to keep herself relatively still while they ended the show and announced the winners. By the time she'd congratulated Juvia on the win, for the goddess had truly outperformed her by incorporating her water magic into her dance, she was fairly vibrating with excess energy.

She'd given a quick excuse for needing to rush back to the ship and put her costume away before Natsu's competition to get away. She'd needed the space to breathe and gather herself.

Except such had proven impossible as Natsu's hungry gaze danced before her, and before she'd quite realized what was happening she'd begun dancing again, immersed in that gaze as this time... oh this time it was perfect.

She'd moaned raggedly as the dance devolved into something much more primal, something she'd been aching for since she'd first set eyes in the merman. At the same time Natsu had lost himself to the wild need thrumming in him, she'd felt his hands over her skin, his teeth nipping playfully at shoulder before he'd descended further to suck on her breasts.

And now... now she clung tightly, wild pleasured cries tearing from her throat, as she rode her lover in a frenzy.

" _You are mine, my love. Now and forever, I cannot give you up."_ She whispered in his ear, her blunt teeth biting into his flesh and drawing a hungry groan from him.

His burning hands gripped her body, fumbling with pulling more of her clothing off. His mouth was hot against her, teeth toying with her bottom lip and taking her from the inside out.

He filled her up, stretching her in a delightful way, his heavy body framing hers. Lucy scraped her nails down his back and across his chest, loving the sensation of him there with her.

She would tear apart the world if anyone took her Champion from her. There was no other love more strong or pure than she had for him. There could be no one to ever replace his bright smile, his sense of justice. Or his love.

" _Yours my lady. Forever, I swear it."_ Natsu growled back, a snarl of pleasure darkening his face and making his body tremble. Powerful thrusts drove into Lucy as she soon toppled off her edge.

The heat broke, leaving Lucy panting as she sagged against her mattress, exhausted by the thorough lovemaking she had just experienced. It affected her in such a physical way her body throbbed in lingering pleasure.

Slickness between her legs was proof enough of what she had just felt, and Lucy gasped, utterly surprised she had such a vivid fantasy of her crewmate.

But the hunger still bubbled within her, unsatisfied. She craved him, his touch, his heat, that smiling mouth whispering kisses into her skin or his perfect body pressing into hers as if trying to become one.

####

She groaned a little in annoyance. Damn the man to the tenth hell! _Why_ did he have to be so attractive? And why was she so weak to it? Hadn't she promised herself she wasn't going to do this? Wasn't that why she'd pulled away when they'd almost kissed earlier?

And now he was invading her fantasies with his perfect body and sultry smiles exactly the same way he'd invaded her life.

Not wanting to think about it anymore she pulled herself out of bed with a swear. Her body still tingled and twitched from the vivid fantasy. To the point it really felt like she'd just had the best sex of her life. And she was still hungry for more. For the real thing.

She shook her head a little as she got dressed again, knowing her crew would be wondering just what had taken so long, and hoped she would at least be able to look him in the eye for his singing competition.

* * *

 _ **Ahem. WE WARNED YOU ALRIGHT? So you guys didn't make your cut off this chapter for the sneak peek, but we hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway! Drop us a line to let us know what you though! See you guys Wednesday!**_


	20. Scallywag

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! I won't hold you back from the chapter, but I ask that EVERYONE read the A/N at the end. We've... got some things to discuss.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

 ** _Scallywag_**

 _A name that is used as an insult to someone_

* * *

Satisfied there were no visible indications of what she'd been up to for the last half hour, Lucy trotted out of her cabin and back down the gangplank in a rush to go meet up with the others. She vaguely remembered they were going to get dinner at their favorite seafood place before the singing contest, and silently thanked the various gods that she'd been there often enough to know her way no matter where she was in the city.

Maybe Levy's lessons really were sinking in.

The thought made her smile as she trotted up to the restaurant just in time to see Natsu walking up from the other direction with Gray and Juvia.

Her heart stopped for a moment as their eyes met, and heat rushed to her cheeks so hot she thought it was a minor miracle she hadn't combusted or something.

He smiled at her, his expression warm and smile so bright Lucy thought it could rival the stars.

She almost gasped at the way the smile only seemed to grow as he separated from the others and took big strides over to her. "Captain!" He grinned, looking somehow happier than he had before the competition.

"Ah! Natsu," She managed to burst out without sounding too high pitched, "I'm glad you're here, you ran off right after the dance!"

Was it her imagination or did his cheeks redden just a bit? He just shrugged and set his hands on his hips, "Same could be said for you m'lady."

The way he drawled that low 'm'lady' made her body tingle from her head to her toes. His sly smile and flirtatious eyes glimmered in such a way it made her almost think he knew what she had been up to.

It was the exact same thing her fantasy Natsu had growled. But he couldn't possibly know that.

"I had to change, what's your excuse?" Lucy asked, her lips curling up and deciding to play his game.

"Your dance was... inspiring," Natsu grinned back at her, "I wanted to try it out myself. And I really worked up an appetite, let me tell you!" He continued, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

He froze after a moment though, his arm going stiff around Lucy. Slowly, his head craned towards her, nose twitching.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" Lucy questioned warily.

He swallowed, somewhat thickly, and gave her a very strange look. It was heated and intense and brought back _far_ too many memories of her recent fantasy, and she could tell he was struggling a bit to clear his throat.

"Oh no, I'm fine," He croaked a bit, fist pounding on his chest.

Lucy's eyes followed the motion automatically, and she had to bite back the urge to gasp at what she saw there.

One of the buttons on his tunic was just slightly undone, giving her a view of the tanned muscle underneath. And the faint, red lines marring the skin there. Her mind immediately jumped straight to the part of her fantasy where she'd been scratching her nails over that very same skin, and she struggled not to react. Again.

 _'Don't be stupid Heartfilia.'_ She scolded herself, giving herself a severe mental shake, _'He wasn't actually there. He probably just scratched an itch. It's just a coincidence.'_

The vision dancing before her eyes faded and she congratulated herself on not making an idiot out of herself as they moved to join the rest of the crew.

"That was one helluva dance cap'n!" Cana called cheerfully, already at least three deep into her cups, "Where'd you learn it?"

Lucy laughed as Natsu handed her a tankard, pleased for the distraction, even if it _was_ related to the problem, "Nowhere really." She replied, "I just picked up a bunch of stuff over the years and it sort of developed from there."

"It was a very good dance." Juvia complimented, "If you'd had a better backdrop you would've won."

Lucy shrugged a little, "Maybe, but you had the better performance anyway. And we took the first and second place slots no matter what. I'm happy with that."

She nudged Natsu a little with her elbow, a sly smirk curling her lips, "Of course, we're still counting on this one to take the singing contest by storm!"

"What?" Wendy exclaimed excitedly, "You entered the contest? Natsu why didn't you tell us?"

Natsu flushed a bit and shrugged as the mounds of food came out for them, "Didn't really get a chance. And it's not a big deal anyway."

"Sure it is." Lucy grinned, "You've got the voice of a siren. You're going to sweep that contest!"

Natsu grunted and edged himself closer to the table, looking down at it solidly, "It's not a big deal. Don't get your hopes up for a big show captain. My voice is pretty rough for a siren."

"I'll be the judge of that then." Lucy replied firmly, and raised an eyebrow when Natsu retaliated by sticking his tongue out and then bursting out in a snort of laughter that was joined by the rest of the crew.

Lucy snorted a bit and let it slide. They were celebrating after all.

They finished up their dinner just as it was starting to get dark. The streets were still just as thickly crowded as they were earlier, and Natsu took to carrying Wendy on his shoulders so she could still look at everything.

Her small hands were balanced in Natsu's hair as they walked, her older brother keeping her well balanced with each step he took.

"Hey there's an exhibit or something going on over there!" Wendy called out, pointing over everyone's heads. She shot a happy smile at Natsu, "Can we check it out?"

Lucy considered it, not wanting Natsu to be late for his competition, but also not wanting to deny the adorable little dragon a fun time. Still, they had plenty of time if they made it quick. She smiled a bit as Natsu glanced at her, silently asking permission even now, and nodded slightly.

"We've got a little time." She agreed, "We can take a peek."

Wendy cheered happily, and Lucy blinked as Natsu abruptly started plowing a path through the crowd towards their destination with all the discretion of a wrecking ball. Groaning, she followed close behind the two dragons and the path he cut, not eager for them to get separated in this mess.

For his part, Natsu knew he had attracted quite a number of dirty looks from onlookers, but he didn't pay any attention to them. Instead his eyes were focused on ahead at what appeared to be a zoo exhibit of some sort. There was something off about it, and unease churned in his gut the closer they got.

His brow furrowed and he and Wendy got into the area and looked around at the animals gathered. Many of them looked sick or ill, and his frown deepened. They pushed through the people tapping on the bars or glass of the cages, frowns covering both their faces, until Natsu stopped by a tank. His eyes went wide and, and even from behind Lucy could swear she saw the color drain from his face.

"Natsu?" She asked, confused over what he could have seen.

"It's... it's an Exceed!" Natsu managed in strangled disbelief at the sight of the sad blue feline sitting in his cage.

"A what?" She asked in confusion and followed his gaze to where a dejected blue mercat of all things was floating in a water tank that didn't look like it had been properly cleaned in ages.

"Hey Flamebrain!" Gray called behind them as the others caught up, "What's the holdup?"

"We're gonna be late for your contest." He said and glanced between Natsu and the exhibit, not yet seeing the problem, "What's going on?"

Juvia, however, gasped in horror as soon as she caught a good look at what Natsu was staring at, and rushed over, "Happy!"

The little mercat perked up at Juvia's exclamation and in seconds his face filled with a hope so painful it hurt to watch, "Lady Juvia?"

Juvia surged forward, ignoring both nearby people and the man running the show, "Happy! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Happy sniffled and set his paws against the glass of the tank, "I got caught in a net!" He wailed, "Ma and Pa sent me to find you! All the creatures left the abyss and... and..."

"It's alright Happy." Juvia soothed, "I already know. Give me a moment to get you out."

"Hey now! What're you all doing next to my catfish?" The man running the show rumbled, stomping over towards the gathered group, "Get your paws off the glass, you're agitation' it!"

Juvia's eyes glowed with a barely leashed rage, her hand lifting up in anger, " _Your catfish_?" She hissed furiously, "Happy does not belong to you! He's sad, and in pain, and you have thrown him in a filthy tank like he is nothing more than an animal!"

"Juvia," Gray set his hand over hers, to stop the goddess from drowning the man in his own fluids as punishment. His eyes were cold as he glared on ahead at the ring master.

"Hey! What're you doing?" The ring master shouted, "Hey cut that out!"

Juvia and Gray turned in unison to see where Natsu's hand was pressed flat against the surface of the tank, melting the glass away straight into the side, and in an instant the goddess had paled.

"Natsu wait!" She burst out, but it was too late, and the sea water in the tank exploded from the side and soaked them all.

Natsu, having momentarily forgotten one very crucial fact about the spell, squawked as the diluge of ocean water soaked him and Juvia down to the bone. They both collapsed to the ground as their tails burst free, revealing a muted version of Juvia's divine form and Natsu's natural one. A gasp pulled from the crowd around them at the unexpected sight, and Juvia couldn't contain a small wince as she heard a reverent, "The Tempest's children."

Meanwhile, Lucy reached out with reflexes honed from hundreds of battles, and caught the surprised Exceed just moments before the cat hit the ground himself. She tucked him securely under an arm, and eyed the crowd narrowly as she signaled her crew to come help the merfolk out.

"Mermaids!" The showman exclaimed greedily at the sight of the two disoriented mermaids. "You'll make excellent additions to my show! Keep the cat! How much for these two!"

"NOT for sale." Lucy snarled furiously, stepping up to the manager, her hand straying to her cutlass, "Gray, Elfman, get these two back to the ship."

"Aye cap'n." Gray growled, giving the showman a murderous glare as he bent down to gently scoop Juvia into his arms.

"I'll pay you two times what they're worth!" The man blustered, "Three!"

"You should shut up." Lucy snapped as she handed Happy over to Levy, "Because the more words come out of your mouth the more I want to punch it in."

Her eyes narrowed as the man's hand twitched, as if he was going to reach for a weapon, "That would be an incredibly stupid move." She purred dangerously as she pressed the business end of her cutlass under his chin, "Unbelievably stupid in fact. Don't you know better than to threaten a pirate crew? Especially in full view of their captain?"

"You're threatening me!" The man squealed despite the way his face paled with terror, "Everyone here is witness to it! You've destroyed my property and are threatening me! I'll have you thrown in prison for this!"

"There isn't a magistrate in this city that will persecute Captain Heartfilia for this." Levy spoke up, her expression almost as frigid as Gray's, "They are all beholden to the Navigator, and _you_ have seen fit to terrorize innocent creatures with your cruelty for the sake of making a jewel." She huffed indigantly, "Hardly a fit offering for the goddess."

The man gulped as there were frowns and nods all around.

"Yeah." Someone from the crowd spoke up, "That's right. Everything here is supposed to be an offering for the goddess!"

"That's right!" An older woman spoke up, a disapproving scowl on her face, "She delights in freedom and enjoyment! Laughter, fun, and revelry are what bring our blessings back every year! Your... wagon... is hardly a fit display!"

The crowd began to mutter, and Levy nodded at Lucy as she caught sight of the local law enforcement approaching. Lucy nodded back and flipped the man a coin as she sheathed her sword.

"For your broken tank."

Natsu grumbled indignantly as he was dragged around over Elfmans shoulder, scowling as his elbows dug into the man's meaty back.

"Sorry Juvia," Natsu called to the sea goddess, who didn't look at _all_ mad about her current position in Grays arms, "I can't believe I forgot!"

"It's okay Natsu, you just did what came naturally to you. I would have done the same thing if I was in your spot." Juvia grinned at her upside down friend.

"Still, this is damned embarrassing." He grumbled, fishtail twitching in Elfmans hold.

"Hey, quit your floppin' around Natsu! Be a man about it! I can't get a good hold on ya if you keep moving! Your scales aren't easy to grip!" Elfman grumbled back at his misbehaving crewmate.

"I'm literally a fish outta water! Floppin' is sorta what we do!" Natsu grouched back.

His eyes travelled over to where Lucy had reclaimed Happy and was drying off the cats fur as best she could, only to gasp in surprise as the feline's tail vanished and fluffy wings sprouted from his back.

"Amazing!" She breathed in awe, far less angry than she had been while waving a sword in the face of the ringmaster.

"Thanks for that save!" The Exceed exclaimed as he took to the air, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along!" He grinned brightly at them, "My name's Happy!"

Lucy smiled at the excitable feline in bemusement, "It's nice to properly meet you Happy." She replied, "Though I'm curious... I've never even heard of an Exceed before. What are you exactly?"

"We're messengers for the gods!" Happy explained, "We're not really very powerful most of us, so we make ourselves useful to the gods in other ways. My family's been serving Lady Juvia for three generations now!"

"Their anonymity is deliberate." Levy murmured, "In times past they lived on the mortal plane at all times, but because they're almost made of magic many were killed when an evil wizard drained them to fuel his experiments. To protect them, the Spirit King rescued the survivors and declared they would become his personal messengers. The idea caught on, but we kept them out of mortal sight until their population grew back to a sustainable size. By then mortals had forgotten about them and it was easier to just keep them to ourselves."

"Wow." Lucy murmured as Juvia looked over the blue cat as best she could from where she was.

"Are your parents alright Happy?" She asked anxiously.

"Oh they're fine!" Happy assured her, "Ma and Pa led everyone to Miss Yukino's kingdom when the abyss went crazy. We felt you return after the Sea King's meeting so they sent me out to find you, but I was too slow."

His ears drooped a little at that confession, "I tried to find you after that, but I got caught."

"You did very well." Juvia assured him, "I'm proud of you. And when all this is over, I'll recommend you for promotion to personal messenger."

Lucy hid a smile as Happy seemed to swell under the praise, his eyes wide and shining with excitement.

"Really?"

"Really." Juvia confirmed, "It takes a lot of courage to brave the sea at the moment. Any god would be proud to have you at their side."

"She's right," Natsu spoke up, smiling up at the cat that was circling overhead. He grinned crookedly, a laugh pulling from his throat, "You came such a long way all by yourself! Any god would be proud to have you as their wings!"

Happy smiled back, swooping down and landing on Natsu's head.

"You're sorta nice! Thank you for saving me from the tank, although you got all wet!" Happy tugged at Natsu's cheeks, ignoring the mermans faint complaints.

Lucy smirked at their antics and shook her finger at the merman oozing over Elfman's shoulder, "Now you may be all wet now, but you won't be for long! An' don't think this gets you outta your singing either!"

She jerked her head at Elfman, "This'll do Mr. Strauss." She said once they'd made it out of the immediate crush of people, "Miss Strauss! Kindly run back to the ship an' fetch these two some spare clothes. I'm not minded to trek all the way back to the ship and miss the chance to collect our winnings!"

"Aye Cap'n!" Lisanna grinned as she abruptly transformed into a large bird and flapped off, "I'll be back afore they're dry ma'am!"

"Set those two down there." Lucy ordered, waving her hand at a stack of crates, "Natsu can dry himself and Juvia out while we wait."

She smirked as Natsu groaned a little and began blowing hot air at Juvia to dry her out, "We're gonna be pickin' splinters outta our butts."

"And who's fault is that?" Lucy snorted, "Relax, Lisanna'll be back in a minute. After the last time I had Mira make up some ready to go bundles for you two. Just in case."

Sure enough, no sooner had Natsu gotten then dry than a package dropped at his feet as Lisanna landed primly. He pounced eagerly on the package, a small smile escaping him at the way the crew had moved into a protective semi-circle around them, and in moments he and Juvia were properly dressed again.

"You two ready?" Lucy cocked her head back at them, and nodded in satisfaction at the sight that greeted her eyes, "Excellent. Hustle now ya bilge rats! Double time, let's go!"

"I don't suppose I could just toss myself over the side of the pier?" Natsu joked as he got up, absently helping Juvia to her feet as well.

"Sure. If you're giving up? Quitter." Lucy taunted.

She could practically see the gears churning, his eyes going dark at the challenge, and had to bite back a laugh at the slightly comical look. He stepped into her personal space, a wicked smile flashing over his face.

"I've never quit on anything in my life." He rumbled, "Bring it on then, I'm going to sing your bloomers off," Natsu growled.

"Promises, promises," She laughed.

* * *

 ** _Okay guys that's the chapter! Now, there's some things Mslead and I want to address before you all get to your preview. First and foremost is the tone we've been getting in some of the reviews lately. We're not sure what's got people's panties in a knot recently, but we're seeing an increase in people cursing and shouting about this, that, or the other and jumping to conclusions about what we will, and won't, be doing regarding certain ships and the like. And we don't really appreciate it. So I'd like to remind everyone of a few things:_**

 ** _1\. This is a VERY long story. As long, or longer, than Parallels, and we're not even halfway through it yet. Character development is still happening. Ships are still being set up. People's depths are still being revealed. Keep your shirts on. We'll get to other ships and relationships in due course._**

 ** _2\. Backing off of number 1, this is still a Nalu story. We have not hidden this fact at all. It's in our summary. So yes, Natsu and Lucy will get the lion's share of the attention. That's how the story is set up. If we'd set it up to be a Gruvia or Gajevy or Jerza we'd tell you that too. If you're not happy with your other otp taking the relative back seat to Nalu then this may not be the story for you. Sorry._**

 ** _3\. Finally, don't mistake this for us being upset over speculation. That's not the case at all. We LOVE speculation about our stories and where you guys think we might go with it. We also LOVE seeing your screaming enthusiasm. It makes us happy to know you enjoyed a chapter so much. Nor do we mind criticism if you have a legitimate gripe. All we ask is that you extend us the courtesy of being polite, and ASKING us if you're concerned about the direction of the story, or a ship, or unclear on anything in general. If you're signed in, there's a fair chance one of us will respond. Even if it's just to let you know we can't answer due to potential spoilers._**

 ** _Now that we've cleared that up, there's a couple of things I wanna address specifically for last chapter as well:_**

 ** _1\. We apparently confused several people about the whole reality vs. not for our sex scene last chapter. We're sorry about that. It wasn't meant to be that confusing. To try and clear that up a bit, Natsu and Lucy were reliving a really vivid memory at the same time. There's an actual reason why beyond their shared history, but we won't get to that until much later in the story. I promise we don't pull that particular stunt in detail again though, so just enjoy the frustration of them being so close but so far away for now. And do look forward to more coherent moments between them later!_**

 ** _2\. Backed off that, I'd like to remind everyone that in THIS lifetime Natsu and Lucy aren't in a relationship yet. And yes, technically Natsu's transformation into a merman counts as a rebirth since he lost all his memories. So the fact that they were in one in previous lifetimes has no bearing on their current one. Neither have been obligated to be faithful to a person they didn't even know existed, and cheating is inherently not possible at this point. Neither do returning memories obligate anything from anyone. If Natsu wants his queen back he's gonna have to court her all over again in this lifetime._**

 ** _3\. And last, give Juvia a break guys? Seriously, we're not sure how you guys read Juvia joining the dance competition as her trying to one up Lucy out of spite or something, especially when they literally just talked things out and apologized to each other already, but that was not our point at all. Nor was the fact that she won a slam on Lucy and her skills. That was us trying to show Juvia was coming out of her shell a bit and attempting to integrate with the crew and have some fun. It was also about her trying to further mend bridges in her own, somewhat clumsy, way in an atmosphere where they aren't fighting for their lives or the fate of the world. Literally, we just figured that with her waterbending Juvia would probably put on the better performance overall even if Lucy's was the hotter one._**

 ** _And that's it from us this chapter. I really hope this cleared a few things up for some folks, and we can all enjoy the remainder of the story with fewer glitches. I wanna give a very special thanks to everyone who reviewed as well. Good, bad, or indifferent you guys knocked it out of the park this last chapter, and more than earned your preview! So go forth and enjoy and we'll see you Sunday! :)_**

 _Far away, on the edge of a scarred and empty battlefield, the dark figure of Acnologia stood alone. Around him laid the strewn bodies of the mortals who had worshiped him and his ears. Their battles were delightful to listen to, but their lives meant ultimately nothing._

 _For now though he paid no attention to the war around him. Instead his eyes were on a lacrima rolling in his hand._

 _It had happened, for just a few minutes, but he had felt it. A glimmer of her magic. Of the one who had tried to escape him centuries ago._

 _At first he wrote it off as a one off. Occasionally those who summoned celestial spirits almost gave off the same vibe. How many times had he followed after the wrong source in the past?_

 _This time however, it was accompanied by another divine pop of magic snortly after._

 _One that had been unmistakably the Tempest._

 _The wretch who ruined Acnologia's plans for revenge in the past. She was on land and somehow had managed to keep her tail for however brief a moment._

 _He scowled as he contemplated the situation. As much as he despised the Tempest he knew better than to underestimate her. Even before she'd thwarted his plans four centuries ago, he'd been wary of her. She'd been the one to create the many and varied creatures that guarded the abyss after all, and had proved herself a canny and ruthless protector for millennia._

 _It had only been pure luck that he'd discovered she'd left the sea for the first time since their battle. Pure luck and exquisite timing._

 _He would've thought that once she'd discovered her precious prisoners were gone she would return and stay. Was it possible she didn't know yet?_

 _He wasn't sure, but whatever the case was he could hardly let this go. His princess was waiting for him._


	21. Chantey

**Thanks everyone for your kind words regarding the chapter! Notes at the bottom, but we won't bog it down! Enjoy your chapter! - Mslead**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

 _ **Chantey**_

 _Song sung together by sailors or pirates in unison, while they work_

* * *

Lucy smirked as she settled down in the same seat Natsu had used to watch her performance feeling entirely smug about things for the moment.

Her usual curse about being on land had come into play, but as far as she knew, the fallout had been more good than bad this time. Something she was positive she could thank Levy for. Her friend had slipped away while they were hauling Natsu and Juvia out of the crowd, and by the time she'd rejoined them there was a pronounced change.

The tent where Happy had been held captive had been swarmed with priests and city guards and the man himself clapped in irons. It had been wonderful to watch. It had been even more so when he'd gone nuts over the sight of them and had started screaming about how they were the real culprits only for the High Priest himself to snort derisively.

"Don't be absurd." The man, Freed, had said loudly, "Lady Heartfilia and her crew are well known to us as devout worshipers of the Navigator. Furthermore, they show proper respect to the Tempest and her children. As is evidenced by the fact two of them are part of her crew. To even suggest buying a mermaid is tantamount to sacrilege. You're fortunate you weren't struck down where you stand for that insult!"

It had been entirely satisfying. Moreso because he'd proceeded to apologize to both Natsu and Juvia for the insult on what was meant to be an open and joyous festival for all, and extended an offer for royal treatment by way of apology.

They'd turned it down, but Lucy suspected that they'd earned more than a little blessing from Juvia for it.

"Thanks for that back there." She muttered as Levy settled down beside her.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Levy said with a saucy wink. She swung a leg over her knee, booted heels scraping against the floor. Her shoulder shrugged and she poked her friends shoulder, "Try not to get too caught up on what's going to happen and enjoy the moment. We have to pick our fights."

"True," Lucy smirked at Levy, "But I think this one was worth the effort for the disrespect to my crew."

"Can't deny you that Captain!" Levy laughed, bending forward and curling her hands together. Gajeel approached from a step behind, dropping heavily down in the seat next to Levy. Her slender hand made its way into the crook of his elbow, the man looking all too pleased with himself by her touch.

"Gajeel, I'm surprised you're not competing in the competition," Lucy smirked at the god. He gave her a sour glare that on anyone else would have been mistaken for a glare. Lucy however knew Gajeel well enough to recognize it for it was. A pout.

"I missed the sign ups fixin' _my_ damn ship!" Gajeel grouched at her, "Can't you go a week without scratching her up?"

"Yours, mine. Details," Lucy snorted and waved her hand at the god, "I'm giving you work, so don't complain."

Really the Fairy Tail could get a scratch on its paint and Gajeel would act as if she'd scuttled her ship. Although the damage they sustained from Charybdis was significant, Gajeel had managed to repair it to nearly brand new. His skills really were beyond compare.

And Lucy was beginning to realize that even though her crew mates and friends were gods... it hadn't changed much about them at all.

The same announcer from before moved out onto the arena, drawing their attention before Gajeel could snap out a grumpy reply. The competition began and the stadium was filled with sea shanties, rousing ballads, and the occasional off pitch melody.

Lucy listened to every song, enjoying each moment as it bled into the next. However she was more excited for what Natsu was going to come up with.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait much longer. After a hauntingly beautiful sad sea song the announcer came back on stage and announced Natsu's entry with much excitement, but little fanfare and no mention of the altercation from earlier. Either he hadn't heard about it yet, or he was downplaying it out of respect to the Pirate Queen's wishes.

Either way, Lucy was grateful.

She leaned forward as Natsu stepped out, still dressed in his regular clothes, and smiled at the audience. He waited a few beats before opening his mouth and Lucy felt her heart stutter.

Whatever his protests to the contrary, to her ears his voice was sweeter than the finest honey. She didn't recognize the song. It was ancient, and in a language she didn't understand, but it didn't matter. He had poured himself into it, and every motion and syllable evoked a feeling.

Feelings of loss, and longing. Of discovery and triumph. There was the sense he was searching for something he could never find. It pulled at her heart as she watched him passionately sing his story. There was no accompaniment, but he needed none. His voice cut through the air and enraptured the senses without needing anything else.

She couldn't take her eyes off him as his song shifted from one of endless longing, to a surprised discovery, and finally... to love.

That was the only word she had for what she felt in her heart. Love. He was singing about finding love. And the realization had her nearly in tears as she experienced all of it with him.

As the final notes of the song came to a rolling end, Natsu's eyes opened and locked on Lucy. It was like his gaze had picked her out of the crowd, pulling away only when the audience began to cheer and the announcer spoke to him.

Gajeel grunted from across the way, his eyes turned towards Lucy. She blinked in surprise, not having expected him to look at her after a song like that.

"You seemed pretty caught up in the Salamander's pipes Blondie," Gajeel observed.

"He's got an amazing voice," Lucy defended herself, although she was unsure from what.

"I guess," Gajeel grunted, not willing to admit Natsu was good at anything. He frowned and turned his eyes towards where Natsu was laughing sheepishly to the little pumpkin-man and running off the stage.

"I haven't heard that song in centuries," Gajeel said, his voice quiet and almost hard for Lucy to catch.

Gajeel recognized the look in Natsu's eyes. His captain was beginning to know, or at least suspect the truth. Because the last time Gajeel had heard that song, was on the day Natsu steered them right into the path of an angry god.

The calm moments right before the storm. A moment in time with Natsu and his queen, together when they thought they were alone. When they thought they were finally safe. Gajeel hadn't been out of Natsu's range, but his captain was so smitten and in love that Gajeel could have thrown an entire cannon at his head and he wouldn't have noticed.

He wasn't sure his captain would notice now.

Despite this Lucy not being much like the gentle and beloved, if mischievous, princess that had captured Salamander's heart in an instant, or the one who had accepted his proposal, it seemed the attraction was starting all over again.

And that, more than anything, was what worried him.

He didn't know the full story of the Celestial Princess, the very first of Lucy's past lives when she was a goddess. Jellal and the older gods were very close mouthed about it. All he knew for sure was that something terrible had happened to her that had caused her to fall and be reborn as the Lucy he'd known four hundred years ago. The same Lucy who had also had something terrible happen to her once her memories had begun to unlock. The surge of power that had accompanied them had attracted Acnologia's attention.

And now the cycle was starting again.

He didn't think he could handle watching it again. Once was already too many times.

Sure, there were plans in place. Contingencies. The other gods were aligning themselves with the heavens to fight against one of their own, but that didn't stop his unease.

Or the gut feeling that Natsu's song might well be another portent of the storm to come.

He scowled slightly as Natsu was named the winner, and all of Fairy Tail cheered around him, the uneasy feeling in his gut growing. It made him itch. As if his skin was a little too tight, and he twitched restlessly with the need to do something. Even if that something involved picking a fight with Salamander.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked lowly as the crew got up and surged towards Natsu to congratulate him.

"I got a real bad feelin'." He muttered back, "Storm's comin'."

Levy frowned, her hand raising up to gently settle against his arm. She knew the pain in his eyes. The heaviness in his heart. At the time Levy hadn't known him much at all, staying out of the affair of the gods as much as she could get away with.

But she had always kept an eye on Gajeel while he was mortal. He was intelligent and had often prayed to her. And furthermore, his intelligence coupled with his sharp instincts were a deadly combination.

"He's not going to let it go, is he?" Levy asked.

The way Natsu looked at Lucy, it was as if he wanted to pull apart her secrets.

It wasn't love, but Levy knew there were only so many steps between curiosity and love. And Natsu was already halfway there.

Gajeel didn't respond, but Levy took his silence for enough confirmation. The horizon overhead was filled with storm clouds, the past looking into the present.

This wasn't a storm they could avoid. The best they could do was prepare.

Levy hoped it would be enough.

—::—

Far away, on the edge of a scarred and empty battlefield, the dark figure of Acnologia stood alone. Around him laid the strewn bodies of the mortals who had worshiped him and his ears. Their battles were delightful to listen to, but their lives meant ultimately nothing.

For now though he paid no attention to the war around him. Instead his eyes were on a lacrima rolling in his hand.

It had happened, for just a few minutes, but he had felt it. A glimmer of her magic. Of the one who had tried to escape him centuries ago.

At first he wrote it off as a one off. Occasionally those who summoned celestial spirits almost gave off the same vibe. How many times had he followed after the wrong source in the past?

This time however, it was accompanied by another divine pop of magic shortly after.

One that had been unmistakably the Tempest.

The wretch who ruined Acnologia's plans for revenge in the past. She was on _land_ and somehow had managed to keep her tail for however brief a moment.

He scowled as he contemplated the situation. As much as he despised the Tempest he knew better than to underestimate her. Even before she'd thwarted his plans four centuries ago, he'd been wary of her. She'd been the one to create the many and varied creatures that guarded the abyss after all, and had proved herself a canny and ruthless protector for millennia.

It had only been pure luck that he'd discovered she'd left the sea for the first time since their battle. Pure luck and exquisite timing.

He would've thought that once she'd discovered her precious prisoners were gone she would return and stay. Was it possible she didn't know yet?

He wasn't sure, but whatever the case was he could hardly let this go. His princess was waiting for him.

The thought of her pulled a smirk on his face. He vividly remembered Jude's report, and memory, of Lucy's beautiful reaction to the arranged marriage. He hadn't been sure then that she was his princess, but the display had been both delightful and encouraging.

Now it wasn't something he could ignore.

If he had any hope of making her his he needed to move quickly. Before that accursed champion of hers resurfaced again.

He tossed the lacrima slightly, and glanced around, checking for any sign of his counterpart. However, the Titania was fully occupied several hundred miles away. Perfect.

He smirked again as he activated the lacrima, "Mard Geer."

"Lord Acnologia." The demon greeted politely, "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"There's been a stirring in Crocus." Acnologia growled, "I believe my bride is beginning to come into her memories. And she's not alone. I sensed the Tempest nearby."

A dark look of pure malice flickered across Mard Geer's face, "I shall send Jackal at once." He purred, "He will retrieve your bride unharmed for you. And as for the Tempest..." His eyes glittered with a hatred Acnologia could only appreciate, "We will remind her why even one demon gate is not to be trifled with."

Acnologia respected the bloodthirsty nature of his demons. Motivations like revenge often saw the best results. It was part of the reason Acnologia was even interested in aligning himself with demons. Once upon a time they had proved themselves to be his most devout followers, long before he had even come into his own power as a god. At the time his magic had mutated his human acolytes into power hungry monsters, a thing which had horrified Acnologia at the beginning.

Until he realized how they could serve him to bring more war, bring him more _power._ At least until he was forced to seal them away when their ambition outgrew that of the gods and resulted in a war which plagued humans for centuries afterwards. A result that suited Acnologia just fine even if the other gods could not see the value. A minor setback.

After their sealment into Tartaros, he considered them worms hardly deserving to be in the same room as a god such as he, even if he had been the one to accidentally create them. However if the end result saw the Creator being thrown from his throne it would be more than enough for him to lie with his former enemies.

"Don't forget our mission. It comes as no surprise that the Tempest is on that particular island. If she has truly discovered that the demon gates have escaped the abyss then that can only mean she is trying to gather help from the Navigator." Acnologia grunted in irritation. In fact that was very likely the case. Juvia would hardly ignore her duties either, which meant she would be trying to recapture the gates.

If they were killed without Tartaros being freed, the demons would die permanently this time.

"Eliminate the threat of the Navigator," Acnologia smirked into the lacrima, "lay a trap for the goddess and force her to expose herself. Mard Geer, elevate yourself to the rank of god. Take her powers and lead us to the temples."

"And how do you suppose we take on a God? She will be powerful in her anger. And any trap that will be strong enough to lure her attention may cause her to become invoked," Mard Geer murmured, but was interested in the idea of godhood.

Acnologia smirked, his eyes cold as he stared into the lacrima.

"We use what I stole from the Creator's older brother," he tugged free a cord that was wrapped around his throat. Dangling from the leather cord, was a golden key broken at the handle.

Glittered in the red light cast by the war around. Fires warmed the metal but he looked at it with such icy reverence that he could frost over even the hottest volcanoes.

"The Celestial Spirit Kings magic," he smirked.

Mard Geer's eyes widened in awe, "You possess _that_ magic?" He breathed, "How?"

Acnologia glared at the key for a long moment, "I took it from the Celestial Princess's Champion after I killed him." He growled darkly.

Took it for the indignation of interfering with Acnologia's suit for Lucy's hand.

He remembered well when the young goddess was born, how very lovely she'd been even as a babe, her light shining brightly in a way her brother simply did not. If Jellal's presence had been the eternally patient dark between the stars, Lucy had been the stars themselves.

And it had grown the older she got. Though he hadn't appreciated it until much later. It had been a genuine surprise to him when the goddess had come calling on her uncle as he was discussing the finer points of a war with the Creator, and discovered the bright child had grown into an exquisite young woman.

He'd fallen in love on the spot. Her bright light beckoned to his darkness, teased it into a gentleness he'd never known he possessed before that moment, and he'd been unable to resist. He would never forget how he'd eagerly attempted to woo her in those early days, before he'd found out the horrible truth.

He scowled at just the memory of that awful day. The day the Celestial King had explained that he could never win his daughter's hand. Not because he would be averse to giving it if Lucy held him in the same regard he did her, but because Lucy's heart had already been stolen.

By a _mortal_ of all filthy things.

That was bad enough, but the humiliation of finding out that many of the other gods had known while he'd made a fool of himself was far worse. That they _approved_ of the match was intolerable.

How they could possibly approve of such a terrible match was beyond him. As beyond him as understanding how his beautiful star could lower herself to giving herself to such filth.

At first his denial had reared its head. Surely when the princess saw him, she would tire of her mortal affair. After all, he could never hope to give her everything Acnologia could. They came from different worlds that did not touch.

Perhaps the mortal gave her interesting perspective, but it was nothing more than a novelty.

So he held onto the humiliating hope that given time, he could turn her head.

Nothing had been worse when the gods gathered at the festival to honor the eclipse. It was held by mortals in their honor, and Acnologia had planned to give the Princess the gift of his hand in respect to that.

The Celestials, even among gods were considered royalty. They came first, sparking the first signs of life with the Spirit King guiding the spots of life which would come to decorate the world and the Creator forming them.

Water, ancient and ever patient bubbled up afterwards, giving way to the Tempest. There were gods more ancient than he, but that meant little. Acnologia held the power. He ruled over one of the strongest forces imaginable. The rage of man.

Weak little creatures, hardly worth the effort it took to pit them against one another. But he was one of the most powerful and everlasting of the gods. A fire and darkness to match the spark of Lucy's light. Perfection.

There would always be destruction just as there would creation. She was perhaps an even better counterpart to him than Titania would one day become.

But that day he saw something that made his blood go cold and rage build in his heart.

The mortal, the first one who had earned the title of 'champion,' sat next to Lucy by a bonfire.

He sat there making shadow puppets in the flames, entertaining children as if their happiness was worth the time. Perhaps for a maggot it was, but his place was under her feet.

He laughed with her, acting like he was deserving of his spot by her side. He wasn't. He never would be.

And Acnologia had made certain of that.

Or he thought he had anyway.

It had shattered him when Lucy had been killed instead of her obnoxious father during his attack on the celestial kingdom. He truly hadn't intended for that to happen. However, he'd patiently waited for her rebirth, quietly enduring the scorn and derision from the other gods as he did.

He knew they didn't see. They didn't understand. The Champion had had to die to free Lucy from his influence. He had not expected the Celestial King and Jellal to both side against him. He hadn't wanted them involved. They were Lucy's family after all. However, they'd crossed the line when they'd declared that no matter what he would not have Lucy's hand.

In an instant they'd gone from his future in-laws to obstacles that had to be removed.

So remove them he had. With prejudice. Unfortunately the result had been Jellal was the only Celestial remaining alive besides the Creator himself.

The other gods hadn't understood that. To them he'd murdered two of their most beloved. A view Jellal had been only too quick to capitalize on no matter what Acnologia had said otherwise.

He hadn't minded though. Because he'd known Lucy would one day be reborn and when she was he would accomplish what he hadn't before and show everyone the truth.

That had been his plan until that accursed Champion had resurfaced again to stop him with that ridiculous ship. And now he could tell events were in motion to thwart him _again._

His grip tightened on the lacrima enough that it started to creak under the pressure, and Mard Geer raised an elegant eyebrow.

"That's quite an expression you have on your face Lord Acnologia." He said mildly, "The history of that artifact must be even more intriguing than I thought to put it there."

Acnologia transferred his glare to the demon, "That is one thing you'll be left to wonder about for eternity." He growled and the key shard glowed briefly before appearing before Mard Geer, "Use it well."

"It will be our delight to pass this power through our ranks Lord Acnologia." Mard Geer purred as he picked it up, "Our absolute delight."

* * *

 **And that's it for the chapter! We really appreciate everyone being so nice, especially after we had to address some of the comments in the previous chapters. For those who apologized, you guys were not the ones who were rude with your reviews. We're referring to those shippers who were angry enough to swear at us or get fed up and imply we weren't handling the characters correctly.**

 **We understand how frustrating it can be when you are wanting to see something in particular. Keep in mind it's a slow burn fic and there are lots of chapters. If you don't want to sign up for that, then that won't hurt our feelings although we do hope you'll stay to enjoy the story!  
**

 **Anyway, you guys blew us out of the park with your reviews, and I hope you had some more answers to your questions revealed in this chapter! Have a great day guys and see you Wednesday!**

* * *

 _The goddess stared at him in confusion, her hair cascading in beautiful waves over her shoulder. The tips of which lightly tickled at his bare stomach, drawing his attention away from his dream as it faded into the aether._

 _"Juvia?" He asked, shaking his head as he took in his surroundings. He was on the deck, but under the shaded overlay leading into the kitchen._

 _He groaned and shook his head, "Oh damn. Is it time already?"_

 _Juvia nodded solemnly, her expression apologetic. He sat up, shoving himself upright, regretting his decision not to disappear into his quarters for a quick nap._

 _"You can do it Gray, I know you don't like this part of your rank, but you're the best person to do it," Juvia murmured, hands settling against his shoulder and chest._

 _"How do you know that?" Gray couldn't help but ask, his eyes narrowing to the goddess giving him assistance._

 _Juvia smiled back when he finally stood up, "Because you care about this ship, the captain, and her crew. You'd do anything to protect it."_

 _"I've known you for a very long time Gray," Juvia settled her hand over his thumping heart, "You're just as much a part of the ocean as I am. And I know you are the best one to handle this."_


	22. Powder Monkey

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with a very late Wednesday update! A couple of quick notes at the bottom. Enjoy your chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

 _ **Powder Monkey**_

 _A crew member whose job during battle was to run back and forth from the ship's powder hold carrying black powder for the guns._

* * *

 _The first time he met the Captain, Gray was convinced the man was insane. He also wasn't sure why anyone would follow the man, he was a terror on two legs. He also didn't seem particularly sharp sometimes, with his loud laughter and stubborn attitude for running headfirst into trouble._

 _How could this be the ruling Pirate King? The man that could strike terror into the hearts of hardened sailors with a single glare._

 _He was an idiot._

 _Gray snorted a little in disbelief at his own naiveté as he swabbed the deck, swirling the mop between two hands as he watched the water curling on the wooden planks in a firm reminder that there was far more than he seemed. He supposed he really only had himself to blame for his current spot. Captain Natsu of the Fairy Tail was the Pirate King. He had almost ruled for two hundred years by the time Gray joined his crew as a young boy, and now it was getting close to the anniversary mark._

 _No idiot could do that. Just like no idiot could inspire generations of sailors._

 _It was a dream for any sea faring sailor to want to sail on the Fairy Tail. Gray had especially wanted every opportunity for the adventure and riches associated with this crew._

 _Not that he'd really believed half the stories told about Captain Natsu Dragneel, but the temptation had been too much. The chance for riches alone, riches that could help his little mountain town far more than anything else he could do, had made poking the legend worth it._

 _Though he hadn't really planned on it becoming his whole life._

 _But somehow it had turned into more, and now he had been with the ship and captain for years. He had made this life one he couldn't imagine living away from. This crew had become a family that stayed with him when he found himself missing the snowy mountains of home. And the captain himself only seemed to make his place more firm on the bearings of Gray's position._

 _Gray still thought he was an idiot, but he had a certain amount of respect for the man who was always ready for the next fight or adventure. Natsu had become like an older brother to Gray, always looking out for him and keeping his back safe. When he was a young boy, Gray would often struggle with his knots, but the captain would kneel down beside him for hours and help him get the most complicated ones done. When he'd finally finished the hardest knot, the captain had roared with delight and shown everyone aboard the ship no matter how much it embarrassed his cabin boy. From the simplest task to the most difficult, the captain had guided him through each step. Sometimes in infuriating ways that made him want to knock out his captains teeth, and other times in ways that left him breathless and inspired nothing but awe._

 _Gray glanced up at where Natsu was looking at a map upside down, on purpose by the looks of things as he knew it infuriated the dragon next to him. It was a little known fact that the captain's legendary Quartermaster, Gajeel the black dragon, former Quartermaster to the Phantom Lord, was sweet on the Navigator. And as such, tended to get offended when maps were read incorrectly._

 _Natsu of course knew, and so did Gray, though that had been more by accident than anything. But it was still pretty funny to see how Natsu feigned ignorance over the way he held the map._

 _He apparently was the only one who found it funny though, because Gray heard a derisive snort nearby. He glanced over his shoulder, frowning at the sight of an angrily muttering crewmate._

 _"Got a problem swabbin'?" He asked lowly as he shifted to more fully face his crewmate. It was an older sailor, Jones. They'd signed on together about the same time, but Gray couldn't really say he was fond of the man. Even as a brat kid there had always been something about Jones that had set his teeth on edge._

 _"Problem ain't with swabbin' an' you know it." Jones grumbled softly in reply._

 _"Then what's the problem?" Gray asked as he sloshed his mop in the bucket again, feigning disinterest._

 _He wasn't sure what it was, but something about the way Jones was acting had sent up a red flag. It was too angry. Which was... weird. Natsu might've been kind of an idiot, but he still ran a tight ship, and treated the crew exceptionally well. Better than any of them had any right to expect really. Even the cabin boy, often the most abused and harassed person on a ship, was healthy and happy. Hell, Natsu was even teaching his current one how to navigate when he wasn't jerking the Quartermaster's chain._

 _"Problem is I'm wonderin' how our cap'n became king." Jones growled, "Just 'cause he's a dragon don't mean he rules."_

 _Gray rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot." He decided, "Cap'n's king because he's the best. Just 'cause he looks like an idiot, and acts like one, doesn't mean he is. No way could an idiot do what the cap'n's done for as long as he's done it and survive."_

 _"Aye you'd think so." Jones agreed, surprising Gray a little, "But when's the last time you saw him actually doin' any of the stuff his reputation says he can hm? When's the last time we had a raid for more than just pittance?" He scowled, "We could be raidin' treasure galleons an' we're sittin' here!"_

 _Grays eyes narrowed sharply at the tone, his fingers tightening on the mop. This kind of talk wasn't just worrisome, it was mutinous._

 _He swallowed hard, his eyes dark at the lingering threat, "Take care Jones. You don't want the captain to overhear you say something like that. Talk like that could be confused and you don't want to discover how the captain got his reputation do you?"_

 _The captain was not a ruthless man unless he had to be. But there was no mistaking that he had enough force to back up his threats. If there was one thing Gray knew it was that their captain was not one to be trifled with when his anger was roused._

 _They were exceptionally lucky that Natsu was quick to anger but just as quick to forgive._

 _Betrayal was not something he took lightly however, going as far as to consider each of his crewmates a member of his own nest._

" _I think he spread those rumors hisself," Another sailor agreed, "Think he's even a real dragon? Never seen any wings on him or nothin'."_

 _Gray snorted at their idiocy. Maybe the captain never sported scales or wings, but Gajeel had. And more than once. And it was obvious to a blind man they practiced the same type of magic. As for their last grade, it was only a matter of time before they scored something large. Just because the captain did not always share his plans with the crew at large did not mean he was not thinking about where their next pay off would come from._

 _Perhaps it was not as simple as it was for some people to have faith in the captain. But Gray found that he had faith in spades. Natsu set his life down for each crew member, and had done so many times for each of them. That was a kindness Gray wouldn't easily forget._

 _And so he would keep a sharp eye on Jones and his mutinous talk, no matter how much of it was probably just hot air and griping._

 _-::-_

 _The mutiny had been real._

 _Gray hadn't believed it at first. He'd heard grumblings since that day swabbing the deck, but he hadn't really thought anything would come of it. However, he couldn't deny it as his crewmates started demanding to know when they were going after their next big score._

 _"That ain't happenin' for a while." Natsu frowned at them, "Alvarez got hit hard by the tsunami. An' most of the ships out right now are relief for the disaster."_

 _"Who the hells cares!" Jones demanded, "That's no call to stop us from gettin' paid!"_

 _Natsu's frown turned into a scowl, "Mind your tongue Jones." He snapped, "You know the code. In times of disaster, relief ships are to be left alone. We only hunt again when cleanup's done an' everyone's prosperous."_

 _"That's bull!" Jones shouted, "We're pirates! Why the hell should we care what happens to a bunch of landlubbers in Alvarez? Those ships are ripe for the takin' an' you're too cowardly to go after 'em!"_

 _Gray felt his blood grow cold as ayes chorused around him. Not universally, but more than a few. Enough. And too many. But what really pissed him off was the look on Natsu's face. Torn between hurt and shock, the captain had clearly been caught on the back foot this time._

 _"Godsdamnit you're a moron." Gray growled loudly enough to draw attention, and crossed his arms as he glared at Jones and the others at his side, "We care because if Alvarez ain't prosperous then they're not gonna have ships for us to feed on! We care because those're innocent lives suffering!" He stalked forward into Jones' face, "How would you like it if that was Magnolia? Or Crocus? Or anywhere your family called home?"_

 _"You're a fool Fullbuster." Jones sneered back, "We don't prey we don't get paid. How's that family of yours gonna survive if you can't send any money back? It's the cap'n's duty to see we get paid!"_

 _He looked around, "Our captain's failed us!" He declared, drawing his sword dramatically, "I say it's time for a new king! One who'll look after his crew!"_

 _All around him the sailors who sided with Jones drew their weapons and trained them on Natsu, whose expression was darkening by the moment like storm clouds about to break in the horizon._

" _Are you really going to do this?" Natsu growled, the captains hands balling into fists, "You know just as well as I that yer sorry asses still get paid even when we haven't hit a ship. This is greed talkin' and if you let it do the thinkin' for you, there won't be a place for you on the Fairy Tail."_

" _I think you'd be gettin' it wrong_ _ **cap'n**_ _. " Jones sneered at Natsu, "There ain't a place for you, or your crew on my ship!"_

 _Immediately Gray knew things were going to go poorly. From one breath to another, Natsu went from angry to pissed. Because if there was one thing every member of Fairy Tail knew, it was never to threaten the Captain's crew._

 _The captain drew his sword and lunged forward in a neat motion, the flash of silver in his hand hooking under Jones hand and throwing his cutlass away and into the air._

 _It was like that simple motion caused the dam to break and everyone surged into action. They converged on Natsu, the crew turning on one another as they fought to contain their captain. The man handled himself fine, but he still fought with an edge to sympathy, aiming to just disable his rotten crew._

 _As such he didn't see the edge of a dagger until it was almost buried deep in his gut._

 _Gray however, saw it, slamming his hands against the deck to cause a path of ice to slide over and under their captains feet. Natsu lost his balance, looking up just in time to see the knife sail away from his vulnerable side._

 _Natsu stared at the blade in shock for a moment before looking up at Gray and smirking, "Thanks for that Frostbite!"_

 _"Don't call me that!" Gray huffed irritably. It had been his nickname ever since the captain had first seen his ice magic, and it drove him nuts._

 _"Heh. After that move I might just call you First Mate." Natsu replied as he got back to his feet, "Let's clean this up first though!"_

 _Gray watched in awe as red scales began appearing over Natsu's body, his hands morphing into something that resembled what he imagined a dragon's hand might, and wings and a tail sprouting from behind him._

 _"You really_ _ **are**_ _a dragon." He breathed as Natsu bared his fangs and slapped down another attacker with a casual smack of his tail._

 _"Aye." Natsu growled, his voice somehow deeper and huskier than before as he lunged at a terrified Jones and grabbed him around the neck, "You want to mutiny and threaten my nest on my ship?!" He demanded as he lifted the human off the deck, his grip tightening furiously, "I should turn you into ash!"_

 _Fire erupted around him causing several of the crew yelp and step back, though the flames didn't seem to be harming the ship whatsoever. Gray stared in mingled shock and horror, not sure what to do next, until a heavy hand dropped on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise and found Gajeel standing there, similar scales of a darker metal color covering him._

 _"Think you can freeze the ones on Jones' side?"_

 _Gray stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, still stuck on the realization that if Natsu and Gajeel were really dragons then Gajeel's demigod status might be real as well, "Uh..." He shook himself a little and frowned, "Aye sir." He managed, "But my control's not fine enough to discriminate. I freeze a group, it'll be all of 'em."_

 _Gajeel smirked and nodded, "Good 'nough fledgling." He growled and waded forward to their captain's side, "Oi! Salamander! I got a better idea!"_

 _Natsu's grip didn't waver but he glared back at Gajeel, listening intensely as they spoke in low voices Gray couldn't hear._

 _The captain nodded, throwing Jones on the deck in front of Gray, "Let me show you what a proper Fairy Tail pirate looks like." He snarled._

 _He walked to the side, yanking Jones arm upright, gripping his forearm with a clawed hand. His burning grip was hard on the man, ignoring the whimper of pain from the rough treatment. Jones Fairy Tail Mark was branded on his skin just under where Natsu held, but the firmness of his grasp made it so he couldn't flinch away._

" _Freeze them where they stand Gray. Gajeel, strip them of their marks," Natsu growled, showing precisely the reason he was the king to begin with, "Throw them overboard when you're done. If they're fast enough, the Tempest may have mercy on them and push them to shore. Or perhaps they might even be rescued by some of those aid ships they were desperate to raid."_

 _His hand smoked on Jones arm, giving him an angry brand to magically remove the mark of their crew. It would scar, leaving behind a reminder of what he had done. It would serve as a warning to other crews that Jones was a mutineer._

 _Once they were stripped of their marks, they were dropped one by one off the side of the ship. They were luckily bouyant thanks to Grays ice, although Gray couldn't say he liked that option much either for them._

 _When they were finished weeding out the mutineers, the crew was still in one piece but sadly thinner than before. Natsu turned towards Gray, a crooked smirk flashing over his face to hide the pain behind his eyes, "Not bad freezerburn. Maybe you're not so much a fledgling anymore."_

" _You were decisive, and acted accordingly to a Quarter Master," Natsu grunted, "I've been keeping Gajeel too busy running the ship. I've been needing a new First Mate since Rob retired."_

" _We can't do it all alone," He stuck out his hand, his smile widening, "what do you say, First Mate?"_

 _Gray smiled back, his heart jumping in shock as he reached out to shake his Captains hand..._

"Gray? It's time to wake up."

"Gray!"

Gray jolted away, his head shaking and his heart in his throat. He looked into deep, deep blue eyes, mouth going dry at the sight of Juvia hovering over him.

The goddess stared at him in confusion, her hair cascading in beautiful waves over her shoulder. The tips of which lightly tickled at his bare stomach, drawing his attention away from his dream as it faded into the aether.

"Juvia?" He asked, shaking his head as he took in his surroundings. He was on the deck, but under the shaded overlay leading into the kitchen.

He groaned and shook his head, "Oh damn. Is it time already?"

Juvia nodded solemnly, her expression apologetic. He sat up, shoving himself upright, regretting his decision not to disappear into his quarters for a quick nap.

"You can do it Gray, I know you don't like this part of your rank, but you're the best person to do it," Juvia murmured, hands settling against his shoulder and chest.

"How do you know that?" Gray couldn't help but ask, his eyes narrowing to the goddess giving him assistance.

Juvia smiled back when he finally stood up, "Because you care about this ship, the captain, and her crew. You'd do anything to protect it."

"I've known you for a very long time Gray," Juvia settled her hand over his thumping heart, "You're just as much a part of the ocean as I am. And I know you are the best one to handle this."

Gray turned, his eyes falling on the reason for his doubts.

Bora stood by the railing, barred from re-entering the ship by a stone faced Elfman.

It was time to maroon their former Master gunner.

Gray scowled at the sight of the man. Maybe it was the weird dream he'd had, but something about Bora reminded him distinctly of Jones, and he had the sudden urge to freeze him solid and shove him overboard without another word.

However, despite the severity of the crime, this wasn't a case of mutiny and the formalities had to be upheld.

"Is everyone assembled?" Lucy asked, her voice nearly as cold as his ice magic. No one said a word and she nodded at him, "If you would kindly recite the charges Mr. Fullbuster?"

Gray's frown deepened as he stepped forward and straightened his back, "Let it be known that the accused, former Master Gunner Bora, stands before us charged with negligence for failing to properly secure his cannons." He said strongly, his voice carrying to the whole ship, "The result of which was the near fatal hit that did knock Quartermaster Cana Alberona over the side of the ship suffering injuries that would've led to her death had Former Captain Natsu Dragneel not acted quickly and decisively to affect a rescue."

His glare intensified at the nervous looking man, "Upon that rescue, it was learned that Quartermaster Alberona was severely injured and it was, again, only due to Former Captain Dragneel's action that help was found to save her life and heal her of her injuries. Are there any who deny this?"

Silence reigned over the ship.

"Upon the crew's safe arrival at Tenrou Island, Captain Heartfilia personally administered discipline to the accused for dereliction of duty in the form of demotion, withheld pay, and menial labor. Are there any who consider the captain's actions unjust?"

Silence once more covered the ship and Gray looked at Lucy. Lucy scowled and stepped forward.

"Former Master Gunner Bora, in the time since your discipline, you have shown an utter lack of remorse for your actions. You have been heard, by many witnesses, including myself, to state that had Quartermaster Alberona not been attending her own duty at the time she never would have been in danger." Her scowl deepened, "That is an attitude I cannot condone. Ever. The Fairy Tail is our home, but she only operates best when everyone performs their duties to the fullest. A lesson you seem to have forgotten."

She stared had at him for a moment, "Does the accused have anything to say in his defense?"

"This is too severe Lucy!" Bora protested, his face twisted in anger and taking a step forward. He was yanked back by a firm hand on his shoulder, Elfman's unimpressed expression unmoving.

"That's close enough," Cana said sharply, her expression unfriendly, "I'd say you've done enough now. You'll do well to remember to address her as _Captain_ if ya wanna keep your tongue!"

"This is all your fault," Bora turned his angry gaze into Cana, "You couldn't have been tied down like ya should've, couldn't ya you dumb bitch?"

"Maybe I should toss you overboard after smacking you around with a cannon first Bora and show you who's the real bitch?" Cana purred back at him.

"Enough," Lucy spoke up, "Bora you've done nothing to argue your case or show remorse for your actions. Even if Cana had been secured with a lifeline, the crew was tied up without a way to escape if the cannon turned towards them!"

"You're hereby stripped of your title as Sailor. You'll stay in Crocus and catch the next ship wherever you may need to be taken." Lucy said coldly, "I've already spread the word among the other captains." She continued, "There will be no more work for you among us. And you should consider yourself lucky that we are pressed for time and unable to maroon you on a deserted island as you deserve." She glared frostily at him, "Enjoy your life Bora. Because if you breathe even a word against Cana or anyone else on my crew again, you will not get to keep it."

"Mr. Fullbuster, escort Bora off my ship," Lucy turned away.

Gray nodded, stepping forward to grasp Bora around the arm. He dragged the protesting man off the ship, knowing it was better him than Lucy. Or even anyone else on the ship. They wouldn't have as much patience as him.

Not that he was chock full of patience.

He was doing all he could to just keep Bora on dry land and not throw him off the railing. Gray shoved him off the gangplank, Mira tossing over Boras clothing and knapsack to land on the dock.

"Weigh anchor!" Cana shouted, causing the crew to stop their watching and get to work. Their attentions were taken away from Bora, business starting up as usual, without a sailor.

"Shove off!"

The festival was over. Their supplies were fully stocked. It was time for Fairy Tail to save the world. Gray just wished it could've begun on a less sour note.

He prayed silently that this wasn't a portent of things to come.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it! A little more insight into Gray's past. No major announcements for this chapter, so I'm gonna leave it here tonight and go crash into bed lol. I do wanna give a quick shout out to all of our gorgeous reviewers! You guys were absolutely amazing, and some of your speculations were very interesting to read! Alas, you guys didn't quite make the 30 review mark this chapter, so no preview this time. I'm sure you'll grab it for next time though! G'night and we'll see you on Sunday! :)**_


	23. Feed the Fish

_**WARNING: First part of this chapter is a little racy but it's not in a place that's good to leave purity marks. Proceed with caution if that's not your cup of tea, I believe it's just in the beginning part of this chapter and a little past the flashback. Enjoy!** _

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

 _ **Feed the Fish**  
_  
 _Meaning that an individual or group of individuals will soon die_

* * *

 _"Captain Dragneel!" Lucy laughed, "You can't possibly be serious! My father would have your head!"_

 _"What your father doesn't know won't hurt right?" Natsu grinned back as he grasped her hand, "On my honor princess, no harm will come to you aboard my vessel."_

 _"The honor of a pirate and scoundrel?" Lucy grinned, "Surely you jest! You would be charged with kidnapping the royal princess! And I should be obliged to teach you a lesson you will not soon forget!"_

 _"Oh?" Natsu purred, "And just what sort of lesson could a princess teach a pirate?"_

 _Lucy smirked a little at him, "Should I show you?" She asked, and nodded behind him, "Or perhaps you would like to ask Leo that for yourself?"_

 _"You called princess?" Leo purred at her, his eyes sparkling mischievously at the stunned Natsu._

 _Lucy took one look at Natsu's expression and burst into laughter, "No, I think Captain Dragneel has quite gotten the point." She flicked Natsu's nose playfully, "And perhaps next time he'll remember that a princess has other duties besides looking ornamental. No matter how friendly he is with the monarchy!"_

 _She gently tugged her hand free and turned to go before pausing to look over her shoulder, "There's a banquet this evening Captain. I expect you to be there." She smirked flirtatiously at him, "Perhaps if you're good, I'll consent to a trip aboard your lovely ship afterwards. Maybe even a tour of your cabin."_

" _A banquet is hardly a good place for a pirate to roam," Natsu purred back at her. His expression relaxed into a fond smile, his hand reaching out for her as she slipped from his grasp, "You sure you want my company princess?"_

" _I would be bereft if you were not at my side Captain Dragneel," Lucy responded back, her eyes hopeful for his company. Although it was clear she fully expected him to go._

 _There was hardly any suspense there._

 _Ever since that fateful day he found her, she had been able to turn his head with her silver tongue alone. His heart had belonged to her for even longer than that though. Natsu couldn't say where or how he knew this, he just believed it to the core of his being._

 _She was his friend first and foremost, and the love of his life shortly after. He couldn't deny her anything._

" _I'll be there princess, and I'll behave just for you," He promised, his heart yearning after her, "Count on my attendance."_

 _Lucy watched him depart, broad shoulders turning away from him as he thumped his way back towards the ship where his laughing crew was waiting for him and blowing kisses._

 _She smiled at his back and his blushing neck before turning away. There was plenty for her to do before the banquet, and she was looking forward to seeing her dragon prince tonight._

— _::—_

 _The banquet had been dull, with dull painted faces and dull music. Natsu, who looked absolutely dashing in his finest coat and slacks, seemed like he was getting ready to throw himself off the nearest bridge. Something Lucy couldn't really blame him for. She might even join him if she had to listen to another unsubtle bid for her hand._

 _Taking pity on him, she lured her dragon off the banquet floor with quiet smiles and encouraging laughs. It always amazed her how easily she could pull his attention. His eyes were smokey with desire at her promises, and her heart raced at the feeling of his warm hand in hers as she lead him away._

 _Away from prying eyes and puffed up nobles. Away from anyone who would judge them._

 _Before Lucy even realized, his scalding hot mouth was on hers. Ravenous hunger tore through both of them, and Lucy's back quickly pressed into a slick marble wall as his hands fisted into the gorgeous folds of her blooming gown._

 _His chest pressed into hers, powerful thighs pressing between her legs. Their kisses were ravaging, desperate in their passions. As if they were two lovers who had been apart for far too long._

 _Lucy cried out as his strength hoisted her up, mantled her into his body and carried her up into her room where they could find true privacy._

— _::—_

Lucy gasped brokenly as a sudden knock on her door woke her up from where she had been napping. Her legs twitched with remnants of pleasure, arousal pulsing through her body as if it were her very blood.

"Captain?" Levy asked from the door, jarring into her thoughts. Lucy could still feel her dream Natsu's hands on her, like it was a physical caress, pressing into her center to trail into her warmth. Lucy bit her bottom lip and squeezed her legs together in frustration.

"Yes Levy? What is it?" She demanded, trying, and failing, not to sound irritable and desperately wanting to fall back into her fantasy, silly though it was.

She winced a little at her own tone as the door opened and offered up a smile as Levy stepped in, followed by a scowling Gajeel. Startled out of her irritation, she raised an eyebrow as she hastily stood up, silently cursing the fact she'd just been caught napping.

"Ah, what can I do for you?" She asked, pleased her voice came out more normal that time, though she couldn't stop herself from twitching a little as phantom lips trailed over her neck to bite down gently, and equally phantom fingers rubbed against her.

Stupid dream.

"Gajeel wanted to talk to you about something." Levy replied as Lucy sat down at her desk and crossed her legs tightly.

"Is that so?" Lucy replied and gestured to a bench for them to sit on, "What's on your mind?"

"You are blondie." Gajeel grunted, his eyes trained on her in a way that was honestly a trifle unnerving, and leaned forward, "You an' the fact you're cap'n of a boat that has her original cap'n aboard."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, the phantom sensations mercifully fading away as she focused on him, "I was wondering when that would come up." She replied tensely, "Have you talked with Natsu about this?"

Gajeel snorted and crossed his arms as he leaned back, "Yeah, I talked to Salamander. He says he passed the title on when he got some of his memories back. Says our Fairy Tail sank and it ain't right to take her away from her current captain when she's doin' a fine job upholdin' the code on her own."

"And what do you say?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel's scowl returned, "I say Natsu's still my cap'n."

Lucy cocked her head at him, "A captain who isn't in charge of this ship." She replied evenly, "Who willingly gave up any chance he had of reclaiming the title without a fight immediately after remembering he even had the title in the first place."

Gajeel growled softly but bobbed his head reluctantly, "You gotta understand blondie... I sailed with Salamander for over a century. He did a lot for me. Includin' open my eyes about my former cap'n. I can't give that up."

Lucy frowned at him, "I wouldn't ask you to." She replied and shook her head when he opened his mouth to respond, "No. Hear me out. I understand you and Natsu go back a long ways. I know you're loyal to him. And I respect there are reasons why. I won't ask you to disregard those reasons for me. What I need to know is if you can still obey my orders."

Gajeel blinked in surprise and Lucy stood up to approach him, "Regardless of what Natsu is to you Gajeel, I am the current captain of this vessel. And if you truly want to join it I need to know you'll obey my orders and not disregard them at a moment's notice because I'm not Natsu and never will be."

Gajeel's eyes narrowed, looking at Lucy in consideration. It was like the wheels in his head were visibly turning. He straightened and nodded, "I'll respect my Captain's orders. And he wants me to defer to you."

"Ain't got much of a choice in regards to that. Salamander won't leave, and you're callin' the shots now," Gajeel raked a hand through his hair, "He trusts your judgement, which is good enough for me."

He glanced at Levy, who was giving him an approving smile, "And Lev follows you too. Anyone those two follow has gotta be worth it I suppose."

"Even though I don't get it, why he's sitting on the sidelines with as much years sailing under his belt that he's got, I'll respect it," Gajeel grunted at Levy.

"Just don't forget that he came first, use him if you've got him," Gajeel turned back towards the door, "Alright, Captain Blondie?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, wondering how he could possibly be so stubborn. However she was grateful for the allowance. The last thing she wanted was to have to throw a god off her ship. Shipwright or not, Gajeel would make a dangerous enemy if not taken seriously.

"Follow my orders when I give them and we'll get along just fine Mr. Redfox," Lucy replied.

The god just observed her over a shoulder, giving a short nod before seeing himself out.

Levy gave Lucy an apologetic smile, "He'll come around. Dragons can't just give loyalty when they don't see actions in motion. Once you have it though, they will lay down their lives for you."

"You have Natsu's already, but Gajeel has always been set in his way. Fire moves, but metal needs to be warmed up first yknow?" Levy touched Lucy's shoulder.

"I just hope the warming doesn't come at the cost of lives." Lucy sighed, and eyed her friend, "If you don't mind me being honest for a moment... I'm not at all happy about any of this Lev." She crossed her arms, "I know I agreed to it, and I argued hard for you to give us the temple locations because that was the right thing to do. And it still is. But I can't help hating the feeling I'm being jerked around by forces beyond my control."

Levy shot her friend a wry smile, "I hate to break it to you Lu, but you _are_ being jerked around by forces beyond your control." She spread her hands at Lucy's annoyed look, "Well it's true."

She sighed a little and curled her hand around Lucy's, "I promise this won't be like your father's control Lucy. No matter what happens." She smiled, "You have much of the pantheon rooting for you, and while that may be a small comfort it does count for a lot."

Lucy snorted a little, but smiled back, "I suppose it does." She agreed and nudged Levy playfully, "Though it would be nice if you gods were a little less cryptic."

Levy laughed a little, "Ah, but Lu... where would the fun be in that?" She shifted into a more comfortable position, "So... mind if I ask what we interrupted?" She grinned, "You sounded pissed."

Lucy felt her cheeks burn at the reminder, echoes of the phantom sensations returning, and Levy burst into laughter.

"Ooooh! That good huh?" She grinned wickedly, "Who was it? Natsu?"

"What!" Lucy squeaked, remembering those hot, phantom lips burning an erotic path down her chest. It was hard to even think about the way sharp teeth glided over her breasts or the way it felt for burning hands to roam under her gown.

"Why would you think it's Natsu?" Lucy stammered accusingly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Levy smirked back at her, "You two have been thick as thieves lately, and it doesn't take a fool to see how—"

Levy frowned, suddenly cutting off in the middle of her sentence. She swallowed hard, her hand shaking as it settled against her throat.

"Levy? Are you okay?" Lucy asked, her immediate concern overriding any embarrassment she felt over her friend's accusation.

Levy nodded, clearing her throat, "Oh, uh, wow... I just got a weird feeling. Almost like—"

She stood up abruptly, choking this time. She coughed, stumbling towards the door as she went to get fresh air. Lucy frowned and followed after her friend, who swayed to the railing for support. She clutched at it, her breath coming in ragged pants.

"Levy?" Lucy called, this time in real alarm. It attracted the attention of her crew, Gajeel striding over in obvious concern.

"I'm fine it's—" Levy couldn't even begin her platitude as a sudden invisible force seized her and Levy crumbled to her knees, a scream wrenching from her throat, " _No! No!_ _ **NO!**_ "

Her eyes snapped open, glowing with a bright orange light. Her chest heaved and she rose to her feet, rushing to the edge of the ship, "I can't stay here. I have to go. I have to go."

She muttered it continuously, tears prickling at her eyes as the orange light began to grow brighter and take shape over her body.

"What's happening?" Lucy demanded, scared for her frantic friend and a little alarmed over a rogue god on her ship.

"She's bein' invoked!" Gajeel growled and rushed over to grab Levy before she could do anything else, "Lev you gotta stop!"

"No Gajeel!" Levy cried, frantically struggling against his hold, "Let me go! He's destroying Crocus! Their blood is running in the streets! I have to help them!"

"You go back there an' you'll be captured or worse!" Gajeel snarled, his own power flaring as he struggled to contain her, "If they capture or kill you it's all over! They'll know the locations, and there won't be a way to stop them!" He stared down into her pained eyes, his own heavy with sorrow, "And if I lost you, it would destroy me."

"Gajeel..." Levy whimpered, "I can't!" Tears trailed down her cheeks, "Please! They're my city! My people! Crocus is where we came together! I can't abandon them! Please Gajeel! They're crying for me! I can hear them! I feel their blood! They're desperate prayers! I have to answer!"

"Then answer them without going." Gajeel growled firmly, "You walk into that trap and we're lost! So navigate your way around it! You can do it! Think! Find a way to channel that power to save them at a distance!"

Levy stared at him wild eyed for a moment, tears streaming down her cheeks, before she took a slow breath and nodded, "Right... distance..."

She closed her eyes and Lucy watched with bated breath as the dark orange aura around her flared only to immediately turn away as it flared too brightly for her to look at. When it faded she warily turned back to look to find a no longer glowing Levy falling into Gajeel's arms unconscious.

-::-

Meanwhile, back in Crocus, Levy's High Priest gasped as he felt his goddess' presence and power flood him. Freed jerked away from the altar where they'd been desperately praying, ignoring the alarmed noises from his fellow clergy, and tore into the inner sanctum. Driven by a desperate need and knowledge he'd never possessed before, he stumbled to a lacrima and pressed his palm to it.

Immediately it flared to life showing him hundreds of screens of information he couldn't hope to comprehend in a thousand lifetimes. Uncertain what to do, Freed surrendered himself to the goddess' will and his fingers skipped over the screens with supernatural speed and ease.

In moments lines of script magic coursed all around him and across the city as magical defenses he'd never known even existed flared to life.

Freed panted and looked around, the sounds of explosions tapering off as the script magic worked. He closed his eyes as relief shot through him. Stumbling away from the lacrima, he was driven by the need to see if everything was okay. An urge he quickly surrendered too as his body began to move, and although the sensation was strange he wasn't unprepared for it.

Almost all the gods had High Priests they could use as a proxy. Although rarely used, Freed had known before today there could be a time where the Navigator could extend her will through him. The fact that she had now, in their desperate hour, filled him with unspeakable gratitude. He smiled a little to himself as they moved past the other clergy, and politely retreated to the back of his mind.

Though that did not prepare him for what was to come.

She looked through his eyes the moment he burst free from the temple to look at the red stained streets. He dropped to his knees, shock that wasn't his own tearing through him.

There were casualties. Heavy ones, and grief both human and not clawed at his throat, but the temple still stood, protected by the goddesses magic, and those alive were taking refuge in it. The city remained in one piece, its attackers driven away by its shields.

It was a disaster. His eyes pricked with the goddess's tears, and he couldn't help reaching out in a mental brush to hold her as close as he could. The streets ran with blood yes, but it could have been so much worse. Many people were still alive even if the demons that attacked them were frustratingly close.

They would lose interest once they realized they couldn't breech the city any longer. And while they had their fun at the time being because of how little of a military establishment Crocus had, there would be no point in trying to wait the citizens out.

Not if they wanted to come after the Navigator. The city was now safe. Protected by her goddess.

There was a moment of stillness at his thoughts, and then a soft sigh and a gentle caress of acceptance. With that, Freed felt her presence leave him, the safety of her magic remaining in place.

"Thank you my lady." He murmured reverently and climbed to his feet unsteadily. He stumbled back inside, exhaustion kicking in now that the moment had passed.

"High Priest Freed!" A voice called urgently, "Are you alright? You were... glowing."

Freed smiled tiredly back at the younger priestess as he rested against a pillar, "I'm fine." He replied, "Just tired. Lady Levy borrowed my body to erect the defenses. Go gather the others. The city is safe now, but there was a lot of damage and even more casualties. I want food, shelter, and healing set up for the refugees. And I want teams out sweeping the city for survivors. Coordinate with the palace."

"Yes sir!" The priestess replied, and started to rush off before hesitating uncertainly, "Um, are you going to be alright there?"

"I'll be fine." Freed insisted and waved his hand at her, "Now go! I'll be along."

Though he fully intended to get a nap as soon as possible.

-::-

Back aboard the Fairy Tail Lucy knelt next to her friend worriedly while Wendy examined her, "Is she going to be alright?" She asked Gajeel anxiously, "That light..."

"That was her bein' invoked." Gajeel replied grimly, "By blood sacrifice. I dunno what happened back at Crocus but it had to be bad." He rubbed a hand absently over Levy's head, "Good thing she worked out how to help without goin' herself."

"But will she be alright?" Lucy persisted.

"Physically she'll be fine." Wendy replied softly, "Her body is strained, but it's healing itself. A side effect of being a goddess in mortal form I guess."

Gajeel smiled down at her, "She's just tired fledgling." He rumbled gently, "Nothin' to do but let her rest. She might wake up a bit heartsick, but she'll recover. Her people are safe an' the city was protected. Much as it hurts she knows the Spirit King'll take care of the ones that died. An' there's not much more a person can ask for."

Lucy smiled at that and nodded, "Then I leave you to take her back to her quarters." She replied, "Thank you Gajeel."

"Aye Captain," Gajeel glanced at Lucy, his expression softer than it had been before. He scooped up Levy in his arms, curling her smaller form into his chest. Levy curled herself into him, his expression guarded but relaxed.

Lucy walked over to him, settling her hand against his shoulder. Gajeel gave her a look of faint surprise and she smiled at him, "Don't worry about her Gajeel. You said it yourself. The best way we can avenge Crocus is by finding those temples and kicking some demon ass."

The look he gave her seemed slightly more receptive than it had been before, and he nodded once before taking her leave.

Wendy gave Lucy a worried look, and she knelt in front of their healer, "Don't worry, everything is okay now. We've got this. If there's one thing I know Fairy Tail can do, it's kick some rear," She smirked at Wendy, "Now come on Wendy, I think Happy needs some help settling into his cot. He needs some breakin' in as the ship's mouser."

Wendy nodded and went off to do ask Lucy asked. Yet no sooner was she gone did a soft grunt catch her attention from above.

Glancing overhead, she spotted Natsu watching her from above. His slanted eyes were dark, sharp and calculating. A look that had her raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not bad Captain, you handled having a goddess melt down on your ship pretty well," He grinned at her and swung down.

Lucy smiled back at him, "Thank you." She replied, "Though I'm sure you'll forgive me if I hope it doesn't happen too often!"

Natsu laughed, "Can't blame ya there!" He cocked his head slightly, "I saw Gajeel comin' outta your cabin just before it happened. Everything alright?"

Lucy's lips twitched at the question, "As much as it can be when Gajeel's convinced you should still be the one calling the shots." She replied in amusement, "He's promised to follow your order to defer to me at least. Perhaps something more genuine will come in time."

Natsu huffed a little, "I told him it was fine! You're a good cap'n, an' I like you. That's good enough for me."

Lucy laughed softly, her cheeks heating a little at the compliment, and flicked his fringe playfully, "You only say that because I saved your life my dear dragon merman."

"Maybe." Natsu agreed, "But you gotta admit... that's a pretty good reason to trust someone." He paused and caught her hand, "And I do trust ya Lucy. A lot. Even with my memories scrambled still I've seen a lot in my lifetime, and you're somethin' special."

Lucy felt her cheeks heat a little more and smiled at him, "That reminds me... how are your memories doing? Any new ones?"

"A few." Natsu admitted easily, pleased by her response to his words, "Nothing like on Tenrou though."

"Well every bit helps!" Lucy replied, "I'm sure at this rate you'll get all your memories back really soon."

"Sure," Natsu agreed. His smile was easy on Lucy, spreading to his eyes and gentle at the corners. He took a lingering step into her space, hovering there.

"About Gajeel, want me to kick his thick, metal skull in to get the message across?" Natsu's grin turned a little sharp around the edges. He cracked his knuckles for emphasis while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"He may be a god, but I can kick my own crew around if I need to, thanks," Lucy smirked back, turning around to glance over where Gajeel had taken Levy away, "I'm sure it'll work out."

Natsu frowned, stepping to Lucy's side. His arms crossed over his chest, eyes slanting towards her.

"Are we still talking about Gajeel?" He asked.

Lucy ghosted a smile back at the sharp man, somewhat happy he was able to pick up on the weight of her words and their subtlety, "Perhaps."

She almost jumped when his warm hand landed on her shoulder. There was a heaviness in the force, although he didn't seem to notice. His eyes drew on ahead with an easy smile on his face that relaxed her in a way she couldn't quite explain.

"I don't know if it's going to be okay," He said truthfully, "What happened in Crocus was only the beginning, and all that tells me is that they're headin' our way whether we like it or not. But we're ready for 'em, right Cap'n?" He turned towards her, complete faith in his eyes, "You're not in this alone Luce, even if we look to you as our leader. I trust ya and ya judgement."

He paused to consider her thoughtfully, "If I didn't, you would know." He nodded to her, "We might be having a different conversation about Gajeel."

"What, you'd stage a mutiny?" Lucy arched an eyebrow, and Natsu flinched back. For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of confusion and hurt on his face, and uncertainty there as if she had accidentally touched a live nerve. However, it passed before she could react to it.

He shook his head and snorted, "Against you? Never. But if I thought you were flounderin' then I'd help ya. You ain't a green gill captain. You can do anything."

Lucy smiled back at him, "I appreciate that." She replied honestly, "And I'm glad to know I've got you watching my back. That means a lot."

-::-

Leagues away Jude scowled as he watched a cloaked figure slide into the seat opposite him, "This had better be worth my time." He growled, "I have little patience for my time being wasted."

"Oh I assure you, this will not be a waste of time." The figure purred, "Is the room secure?"

Jude studied the figure for a moment before raising a hand. A moment later guards slipped outside and latched the door closed.

"It is now." He replied, "The proprietor of this establishment is well known for his discretion. No one will approach without my say so. Now take off that ridiculous hood and explain why I'm here."

The figure hesitated a moment before pulling the hood back, revealing a handsome, if hard, face.

"I begin to understand Captain Heartfilia's aversion to visiting her father if this is how you normally are." Bora smirked wryly, "I've met sharks more personable. Fortunately, I have a certain fondness for sharks, and my own bone to pick with my dear former captain."

"Your point?" Jude scowled, not at all in the mood to word fence with this pirate. After what had happened when he'd informed Acnologia of Lucy's refusal of the arrangement, he wasn't feeling even slightly charitable towards pirates of any kind.

Jude leaned back a little in his chair, "I understand the Destroyer is your patron god." He said instead, "And I understand he's on a mission involving the demon gates. As well as certain ancient artifacts." He studied his nails, "It may be that I can give him some information pertaining to that and Fairy Tail's quest. For a price."

Jude watched Bora, unimpressed by the man's sauve outward appearance. He tapped his fingers on the wooden surface of the table, his eyes narrowing, "How do I know your information is even worth the effort?"

He leaned forward and crossed his fingers together, "I'm a businessman, and if you don't make an attempt to show me there is value to whatever nonsense you're spouting, then you're just wasting my time."

Bora grunted, as if understanding Jude's request and leaned forward.

"The Destroyer has just sent his forces to Crocus where Captain Heartfilia stranded me. I was able to escape off a fisherman's ship just as those demons started their attack," He smirked, "Now you don't have to listen to me, but what would your patron god have to say if you ignored knowledge that could bring him closer to his bride?"

"You've already failed in securing Lucy's hand for him once, haven't you?" Bora asked, voice low.

Jude fell silent at that, weighing his options carefully.

The Pirate was shrewd, although he supposed he could expect no less from his daughter's dirty crew. Jude pushed over a jug of ale across the table and an empty tankard.

"I'm listening."

* * *

 _ **You made your sneak peek so thanks to everyone for dropping us a line! Get ready for some shenanigans soon! Kytrin will see you on Wednesday! As for the people who want to know when this fic is updated, it's roughly on Sunday and Wednesday EST. Depending on what time of day we can get to our computers. By no means is it set in stone, but that's kind of how it is. Anyway, enjoy your sneak!**_

* * *

 _"It's always just been out of her reach," Juvia said sadly, her eyes turning to the sea, "She is a stranger to me every time I see her."_

 _"Every time? Are reincarnations really that different?" Gray asked her, leaning against the railing and crossing his arms. His eyes met hers, and Juvia bit her lip._

 _"For the gods they are. Life shapes us in different ways, different paths affect us the same as it would any mortal. Perhaps even more so, since we come from a place a mortal can't reach without help." Juvia gave him an amused look for his questions._

 _"Mortals however, their souls often travel in similar paths as they did in their original life. Different choices are made, but their personality and essence..." her eyes met his, capturing him in their depth. Gray swallowed as he felt pulled to her like the tides in tandem with the moon._

 _"—are the same."_

 _Gray felt his heart race, heat rising in his chest and blood to thaw out the frost in his body. Juvia was standing before him, baring her heart out to him over the loss of her friend. He struggled to focus._

 _He had to bring her some comfort and snap out of her sirens call._

 _"You've found your friend before right?" Gray asked her suddenly, startling the goddess into nodding. She gave him a curious look, her eyes narrowing._

 _"Then have faith that one day she'll remember who she is," He thumped his fist over his own chest. He gave her a smile, "I know I couldn't forget you."_

 _Juvia stared up at him, heartbreak clear on her face, "I wish I believed that."_


	24. Hearties

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your Wednesday chapter! Sorry it's a bit late, didn't get a chance to work on it until this evening lol. Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end for notes!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24**

 _ **Hearties**_

 _Friends, fellow comrades or sailors_

* * *

" _Three cheers for Frostbite!" Natsu roared out in the dimly lit pub. He stood on top of a table already groaning under the weight of ale and food, his expression bright and joyous, "Without whom our sorry asses would have been singing with the sirens!"_

" _Cap'n, stop you're drunk." An equally red faced Gray groaned and tugged on Natsu's belt. But he couldn't help but be a little proud over their last score. Just off the waters of Bosco, he had managed to trick an enemy pirate ship into following him right into the rocks. Of course none of them had realized they had been walking on a ledge made out of ice before they made contact._

" _No you are!" Natsu slurred back, argumentatively._

 _He was stopped from getting into a fight further with Gray, when a sudden gust of rain blew open the door to the pub. A woman was silhouetted there, long hair falling in curled waves around her face._

 _Gray was almost trampled when Natsu climbed over him and kicked a bread roll into his lap. His captain looked happy, as if he were greeting an old friend. Even if his friend was looking a little annoyed. Although by the way her lips were pressing together, Gray wagered she was trying not to smile._

" _Juvia, it's been decades!" Natsu exclaimed and dragged her inside, "Why're you all wet? You bring the rain with ya or something, thought you carried that thing around Igneel got ya to keep you dry?"_

" _Yes, well I'm not afraid of a little water Captain Dragneel. I'm actually here on busin—," The woman yelped as Natsu dragged her in and forced her into a seat directly next to Gray._

" _It's always business with ya Miss Thundercloud," Natsu smirked and headed to his seat to finally flop down. His cheeks were still a little red from the alcohol but it seemed to be burning out of his system rapidly, "Why don't ya tell my First Mate all about the little job ya got for us?"_

 _"What?" Juvia half yelped, "Are you serious?"_

 _"Unfortunately, he probably is." Gray drawled and flashed her a friendly smile, "I feel I should apologize for him, but since you're his friend..."_

 _"Yes, I know." Juvia sighed, though there was a distinctly amused tone to her voice as she looked up to get a proper look at him only to fumble to a halt, "Oh! Uhm, you're... ah, you're Natsu's First Mate?"_

 _Gray's smile widened, something about her sudden bout of nerves was adorable, "That's me." He confirmed and held his hand out, "Gray Fullbuster. It's a pleasure to meet you Juvia."_

 _"The pleasure's all mine." Juvia murmured, a set of matching red streaks appearing on her cheeks as she put her hand in his and he deftly turned it to kiss the back of her hand._

 _Natsu raised an eyebrow at the exchange, but Gray ignored him as he signaled for a drink for Juvia, "So..." He said with a grin, "What brings you here looking for Cap'n Pyro over there?"_

 _"What?" Juvia asked, and then blinked as if waking up, "Oh! Right!" She turned her attention to the now distinctly amused looking Natsu, "I've received word that something strange is happening to the lighthouses along the Alvarez coastline. According to the ships passing through the lights keep going out at seemingly random intervals, but the keepers swear their lights are on and their equipment checks out."_

 _She frowned slightly, "If it was just one, I would dismiss it as an unfortunate tragedy, but it's happened to three different houses now. Already there have been six reported wrecks against those rocks, all of them carrying valuable cargo. The local merfolk are friendly with the land dwellers there and have been helping retrieve the sunken goods in exchange for a portion of the cargo, but even before they get there items are being picked out of the wreckage."_

 _Gray frowned, "That sounds systematic. Do you know what was taken?"_

 _Juvia shook her head regretfully, "Unfortunately no. But pirates are suspected to be involved somehow. I'd like Fairy Tail to investigate the situation. You are, of course, entitled to anything you find providing the usual exceptions."_

 _Natsu gave Juvia a once over, a crooked grin flashing over his face. Especially the way he could see Juvia giving Gray a smile he had never seen on her face before. It seemed the goddess was interested in his First Mate. Which could mean one of many things if they weren't careful._

 _Juvia was as patient as a steady trickle, and there was hardly anything that could outlast her. Water never lost, melting away frost and dousing flame. The only thing more eternal were the stars themselves_

 _And while she was his friend, he had never seen a goddess in love before._

" _Juvia, why do you need us for this?" Natsu drawled, "Surely you're more than capable of taking care of it yourself? What makes this a job suitable for a bunch of rowdy pirates?"_

" _Captain!" Gray protested, but Natsu held up a hand to silence him before he could start._

" _Relax Fullbuster, I ain't sayin' no. Juvia and I go way back," His lips twitched at a joke only he knew. Nearby Gajeel groaned and rubbed his temples._

" _But when the sea goddess comes knockin,' it ain't no regular request," Natsu gave her a wicked smirk, ignoring how the rain seemed to lash angrily outside over Natsu spilling the beans, "No matter how she bats her eyes at my First Mate."_

— _::—_

Gray watched Galuna come into view, the island inching closer and closer to them by each drifting wave. It had been a while since they last visited the sacred island of the dragons, and this time by ship.

He looked towards port, watching Juvia looking at the island with her pale hands clasped before her on the carved railing of the ship. Blue eyes glanced up sharply, sensing Gray's eyes on her. A soft smile filtered over her face and she stepped towards him. Every movement was fluid and graceful, causing his tongue to shrivel up into his throat.

He knew he was courting trouble just thinking about her.

Despite what he'd told Natsu in Crocus he was well aware that his thoughts towards the goddess were more than borderline blasphemous. She was not for the likes of him, and he knew it, but despite that he couldn't seem to resist her. There was just something about her sad smiles that made him ache to wrap his arms around her and shield her from whatever put that sadness there.

She simply wasn't meant for it.

He wasn't sure why he believed that, but he did. With every fiber of his being. The Tempest was meant to smile, and often.

Much like she was doing now.

His heart thumped as she stepped up to him, his eyes unconsciously trailing appreciatively over her body, and immediately scolded himself for looking at her in such a way no matter how beautiful she was.

"Is everything alright Gray?" She asked curiously, and Gray felt himself flush a bit.

"Everything's fine!" He replied hastily, and smiled at her, "I just noticed you watching the island."

Juvia smiled back and glanced over at Galuna, "Ah, yes. This island holds many memories for me." She replied, "One of my oldest, and dearest, friends used to live here."

"Really?" Gray asked curiously, "Did something happen to them?"

Juvia sighed a little and dipped her head, "Yes. She was killed a long time ago by the Destroyer. And though I sometimes see glimpses of her in her reincarnations... I fear my friend is lost forever."

"Reincarnation? Is that a thing?" Gray gasped, his eyes wide as the shocking truth smacked him in the face. He always had suspected, but it was another thing to have it confirmed by a goddess.

She let out a loose giggle and nodded, "Yes. My friend was a goddess, so her life wasn't easy to extinguish. She's reborn every now and then, but she was never able to fully grasp what she was in the past."

"It's always just been out of her reach," Juvia said sadly, her eyes turning to the sea, "She is a stranger to me every time I see her."

"Every time? Are reincarnations really that different?" Gray asked her, leaning against the railing and crossing his arms. His eyes met hers, and Juvia bit her lip.

"For the gods they are. Life shapes us in different ways, different paths affect us the same as it would any mortal. Perhaps even more so, since we come from a place a mortal can't reach without help." Juvia gave him an amused look for his questions.

"Mortals however, their souls often travel in similar paths as they did in their original life. Different choices are made, but their personality and essence..." Her eyes met his, capturing him in their depth. Gray swallowed as he felt pulled to her like the tides in tandem with the moon.

"—are the same."

Gray felt his heart race, heat rising in his chest and blood to thaw out the frost in his body. Juvia was standing before him, baring her heart out to him over the loss of her friend. He struggled to focus.

He had to bring her some comfort and snap out of her sirens call.

"You've found your friend before right?" Gray asked her suddenly, startling the goddess into nodding. She gave him a curious look, her eyes narrowing.

"Then have faith that one day she'll remember who she is," He thumped his fist over his own chest. He gave her a smile, "I know I couldn't forget you."

Juvia stared up at him, heartbreak clear on her face, "I wish I believed that."

Gray felt his chest constrict at the expression and wondered what could have put it there. Surely that was far more pain than the loss of a friend should warrant? The thought seemed vaguely wrong for some reason, but in an instant he was also certain he was right. Juvia loved her friend certainly, and missed her, but this sharp pain was more.

It was more intimate somehow. Deeper. And directed at him. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he was certain of it as soon as the thought came to him.

Was it possible she'd known a past version of himself or something?

The very thought was odd, but considering what he'd just learned about reincarnation he believed it.

And if that was the case... he didn't remember her.

Without thinking he grabbed her hand and curled it to his heart, "Juvia, did you know a past version of me?"

He had to be sure. This was important. Vital even. He wasn't sure why, but everything in him was screaming this was the most important thing he ever did.

Juvia's eyes widened in shock, "What? Gray…"

"You did didn't you?" He asked softly, "It wasn't just your friend you were talking about was it?"

Tears gathered in her eyes and her lips trembled as she slowly nodded, "Yes." She breathed, "I knew your past self. He was dear to me. More than I can say."

Gray's heart shattered as tears began to trickle down her cheeks, the tears of a goddess, for the grief of her loss. The pain of losing _him_.

He pulled her into a hug, guilt tearing through him, "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair as her tears morphed into equally heartwrenching sobs, "I'm so sorry."

He pulled back a little and smiled at her, "But don't think that because I can't remember the details, the past me is gone. It just means I have something to work towards, and we can make new memories in the meantime." Unconsciously his thumb caressed her cheek, "And for you, I would do much more than that."

"And how would you even know what the past you was like?" Juvia smiled wetly as she pulled back a little, a flicker of hope curling into her eyes. She leaned into his touch, a light sigh that spoke of the sea breeze gentle against his palm.

"Mortals stay the same in their lives, right?" Gray smirked at Juvia, using her words back at her, "Maybe because we don't live on some fancy cloud mountain sipping ambrosia and eating nectar." He teased

Juvia laughed, her eyes beginning to sparkle with a light that caused the sadness to recede. He felt a little guilty for asking Juvia that question, having a feeling that no matter what the goddess said about the consequences of too much knowledge, she wouldn't deny him.

Especially knowing now that he had a past life.

One where he and Juvia, the goddess he sought refuge in whenever he was upset or lonely or running from his curse, were close.

"Besides, I don't need the memories of my past to show the way to my future," Gray lifted his chin, "Let's make new ones, alright?"

He held his hand out to the goddess, who accepted it with a smile that seemed to grow. Grays heart beat hard in his chest, as if trying to escape.

"Together with Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"Where else?" Gray smirked back.

Juvia nodded, her unrestrained happiness breaking through enough to stop Grays heart right where it was trying to make a mad dash out his throat. She took a hesitant step towards him, a hand drifting over his chest.

He felt a pull towards her, magnetic in the way only they knew. Now Gray wasn't sure what to think, this beautiful, vulnerable goddess in his arms, seeking out a friend and a ghost from his past.

All he knew for sure was that he wanted her.

He surprised himself with the thought, blasphemous as it was, but he also couldn't deny it. Or how much he wanted it. A want he saw reflected in Juvia's eyes. And when exactly had they gotten so close anyway? He didn't know, and he didn't really care as his gaze dropped to her gorgeous mouth. The air between them thickened as he leaned closer, or maybe she did. Their breath mingled and his lips had begun to graze hers, when he almost jerked away as Cana yelled from across the ship for Juvia's attention.

"Ah! Coming Lady Cana!" Juvia called, a flustered blush heating her cheeks as she pulled away, and smiled back at her, the moment gone. She smiled back at Gray one last time and disappeared after Cana and into the bustle of the ship.

He looked after her lingeringly, conflicted on how to feel. But Gray didn't allow himself much time to think on it as the ship was getting ready to dock.

Nearby Natsu was busily coiling rope around his shoulder and forearm, his eyes locked on the familiar island.

He caught Gray staring and immediately his face sank into a scowl.

"Oy, frostbite! What're you starin' at me for? Quit jawin' off with Juvia and get ready to drop anchor!" Natsu barked.

Gray snorted at the acerbic dragon and thumped off to the chains, "Aye cap'n." He grunted without thinking.

He never noticed the startled look that crossed Natsu's face as he left.

-::-

Lucy tried not to fidget nervously as they landed on the beach, Igneel and a number of other dragons already waiting for them.

"Lord Igneel..." She began only to be stopped when the dragon let out a deep chuckle and shook his head.

"None of that princess." He chuckled as he shifted down to his human form, which looked remarkably like Natsu save for the deep red of his hair, and strode over to them with smile, "To honorary nest, I'm just Igneel. There's no need for formalities."

Lucy smiled at him as the dragon kissed her hand and patted it before turning his attention to Natsu, "So, I understand you've finally started regaining some memories in that empty head of yours. It's about time."

"Oh yeah, fat lot of help you were on that dad." Natsu huffed, a scowl that didn't fool Lucy at all crossing his face, "I mean what kind of jerk just leaves their son hanging for four hundred years like that?"

"The kind that knows better than to make an amnesiac try and force their memories brat." Igneel growled back, deftly evading Natsu's swipe, "And you're still rusty."

"I'll show you rusty!" Natsu snarled as he tackled his father and they collapsed into a tangle of limbs and blows.

From one side Igneel's queen, a lovely white sky dragoness, sighed and plucked them apart with her foreclaws, "Act like drakes later." She scolded, "Or have you forgotten our guests are here on rather urgent business?"

Natsu was all grins as he dangled from her claws. It seemed there were some things he missed out on because he no longer had legs of his own. The simplicity of being able to wrestle with his father for example.

"Sorry ma, you're right" Natsu smiled at his mom in such a brilliant way that even the old dragons eyes seemed to soften. Her son had always been all grins and sunshine, but it had been a while since she saw him so whole again.

Even as a hatchling he had been subdued, searching for something behind his ever present smile.

He had only been whole when he sailed on his ship, with his crew, and with _her_.

Grandine's sky blue eyes fell onto Lucy, assessing the mortal woman who drew such a stark comparison to her son's princess from the past.

She seemed more confident than the girl of four hundred years past though. More sure of herself in her skin, no longer suffocated by the chains of the monarchy and the responsibility of a kingdom.

The way she held herself was familiar, strong but more bold. Her smiles were still kind, but there was a hardness to her that hadn't been there before. It seemed time had seen to changes.

She set her husband and son down next to the captain, shifting down into her smaller form and opening her arms to an excited Wendy

"Mom! We've had so much fun! Thank you for letting me go with them!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Like we could actually have stopped ya." Igneel snorted and ruffled Natsu's hair. He turned towards the twin dragons and dragged them into rough hugs.

His eyes dropped to the dragon lingering behind Lucy, a fangy smile erupting over his face, "Well I'll be damned! Is that you Gajeel? It's been a while since I saw that vile look."

"Fire king," Gajeel grunted and approached the drake. He accepted the rough handshake and clap to his back, "You've been talkin' to my old man again."

"Course, it's been a while since the nests in the east have seen yours to the west. But it hasn't been _that_ long," Igneel gave Gajeel a weighted look, "You plan on stopping by there during your time aboard the Fairy Tail?"

"No," Gajeel's response came too fast, too quick. His eyes averted from Igneel and he cleared his throat to change the topic, "The temple Fire King, you know where it is?"

"Not the public temple." Levy interjected as Igneel went to open his mouth, "We've heard you live there. We're looking for a different one."

"Aye." Igneel replied slowly, "Natsu conveyed as much once your course was set for here." He spread his hands a little, "To be honest we don't know. The temple itself is dedicated to the celestial family, and though we've done much to restore the temple to its former glory, we tend to keep out of the inner sanctum as a sign of respect."

"Complicated with that is that we can't read much of the writing." Grandine spoke up, "It's ancient even by our standards, and dedicated to deities dragons don't primarily worship."

"I see." Levy hummed, "That will make things somewhat more complicated."

Igneel inclined his head, "You are, of course, welcome to investigate the temple. I would be delighted to host you all for however long it takes to locate what you need. Only the usual restrictions apply."

"For the non-dragons among us..." Lucy said wryly, "What exactly are the usual restrictions?"

Igneel studied her intently for a moment, "Under no circumstances is anyone not a fully acknowledged member of this nest permitted into the rookery." He replied gravely, "You may be my son's friends, and considered part of his nest, but our young are far more precious to us."

Lucy nodded, "That's more than reasonable." She agreed, "Is there anything else?"

Igneel smiled brightly at her in such a way part of her wondered if she'd somehow passed a test, "Only that you keep out of personal lairs unless invited, and if you need someone currently in the rookery, you ask a member of the nest to get them. Otherwise the nest is open to you."

Lucy nodded again and wondered why such an emphasis had been placed on the rookery. She wasn't particularly familiar with dragon culture, but it seemed like an unusual emphasis. Had something happened in the past?

Natsu looked at Lucy and the obvious confusion on her face. She was curious, of that there was no doubt but manners, and a sense of decorum, was preventing her from asking what was on her mind.

He would have to explain to her some of the finer details of his nest culture when they had a chance. They would have plenty of it when they explore the island, a task he was looking forward to greatly.

It had been far too long since the last time he had been further in the island besides the cove. After all he was still merman and that meant he could easily dry out when he was not submerged in water. It made trips home a little tricky.

He found himself looking forward to explaining his culture to his captain. Something about sharing that private part of himself with her only made him more excited for the future.

Although the special attention paid to where they kept the nests eggs did give him a grim pause.

There was nothing more sacred to dragons than their young. The emphasis his father put on it was only a fraction of how they felt. It was why his former Quarter Master had still never returned back home to his old nest.

Six hundred years later and he had never gone home.

Gajeel had suffered a long time for a crime he had never committed. Nothing besides trusting a man who took advantage of him. Natsu dragged his palm over his nose and chin. His eyes were sharp on the rest of the crew, considering the thoughts his father was contemplating.

This was a crew he had gotten to know, but he still didn't know them as a whole. Not like he did the original crew of Fairy Tail. Even then there had been bad apples, there always were.

Bora had been proof enough on Lucy's crew. But he trusted his captain and those she trusted he gave the same courtesy.

"Thank you for your trust in us Igneel," Lucy inclined her head to the dragon. She was well aware that dragons had a reputation for being rather secretive and not extremely friendly with outsiders. It was a rare opportunity to have a dragons trust, and Lucy found herself not wanting to be on the other end of a giant fire breathing lizard's rage and suspicion.

Igneel inclined his head in return, "Now, if you'll follow me..."

Natsu joined Lucy as they fell into step behind Igneel and began walking towards the temple, "You did good back there."

"Thanks I guess." Lucy replied with a shrug, "It's not like he was asking anything weird or unreasonable."

Natsu cocked his head slightly, an amused twitch tugging at his lips, "One of these days you need a crash course in dragon culture."

"You mean you aren't a crash course all by yourself?" Lucy drawled, "May wonders never cease."

There were several distinct snorts all around them, and Lucy blushed a little as she was reminded that dragons had much better hearing than she was really used to.

Natsu, however, just burst into laughter, "I suppose I am." He purred, "But you don't know the half of it."

Lucy quirked an amused eyebrow at him, "Really?" She purred back, "Then I suppose there's just one thing for me to do..." Her grin widened at his expression and she shifted her gaze, "Hey Wendy! Would you be on board for a few lessons on dragons?!"

This time the snorts turned into roars of laughter all around them.

Natsu snorted, his cheeks rounding out in a pout over Lucy's teasing, which caused everyone to start laughing harder. After a moment of prolonged sulking, he too erupted into laughter.

They spread out into the temple once they arrived, Igneel leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in a way similar to what Lucy had seen Natsu stand.

He was watching the exploring crew, the very picture of a relaxed man but Lucy knew he was ready to strike at a moments notice if he needed to.

Hoping the rest of her crew behaved and didn't accidentally stumble into a dragon's personal lair, Lucy followed Natsu and Levy further into the temples center.

Natsu hummed a song under his breath, the sound deep in his throat. He settled his hand against a wall, fire erupting along the path to fill inscriptions that were carved into the very walls.

They glowed with a fiery light, the inscriptions flowing forward to illuminate the entire corridor leading into the inner sanctum.

"Not sure what they say, but magic makes it do that," Natsu said as an explanation. He looked up at the ceiling, which was painting with ethereal stars, swirling overhead like an inky canopy.

"Igneel wasn't so happy about us being in this part of the temple. It wasn't our goddess who ruled here and he said it would be disrespectful to wander into holy ground without the proper offerings," Natsu explained as they went further in, "Course I never paid him any mind. I used to sit in these corridors all day long when I was little until ma found out and skinned my tail."

He trailed off with a merry laugh, drifting off into that familiar humming once again.

"I can't blame you! It's beautiful!" Lucy breathed, a look of pure delight covering her face, "I can even see the constellations!" She grinned as she pointed to the ceiling, "Look! There's Leo!"

Natsu stopped humming to peer up at the ceiling, "Hey you're right!" He grinned at her, "I never noticed."

"The people who built this place must've loved their goddess very much." Lucy mused wistfully as she gently touched a carving, "This isn't the usual attempt at flattery and bribery to turn her head favorably towards them. These carvings are an expression of gratitude and devotion."

"How can you tell?" Levy asked softly with an odd quality to her voice, but Lucy didn't notice as she continued stepping carefully down the corridor.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucy asked absently, "It takes tremendous skill and magic to imbue carvings like this. Anyone who did it would have to be an enchanter of rare power. That's the sort of thing a Magnolia temple might afford, but not of this scale and detail." She smiled over her shoulder at Levy, "This was done by someone devoted heart and soul to their goddess over the course of many years. Like your Scholisticate."

She looked back up at the carvings, "If you look you can even get a sense of..." She trailed off as her attention diverted from the starry canopy above to the inscriptions themselves. She frowned a little at it, something about it tugging at her, though she couldn't quite place what.

Up ahead Natsu started humming his song again, pulling Lucy's attention away from the inscription. She hastily moved back over to join him, but her eyes kept straying to the glowing text.

"What's that song you keep humming?" She asked curiously in an effort to divert her attention.

"Hm?" Natsu asked, and frowned a little, "I'm not sure really." He admitted after a few moments, "It's a tune I've always known." He grinned, "Ma always thought I made it up when I was little."

Lucy smiled at that, "Sing it again?" She asked hopefully, "It's lovely."

Natsu grinned at her and began singing it again.

Lucy closed her eyes and smiled, "It's truly beautiful!" She sighed happily, "And I'm not sure why, but it reminds me of a poem my mom taught me when I was little."

"What poem was that?" Levy asked curiously.

Lucy hummed thoughtfully, her eyes slipping shut for a moment, unaware of the faint sparkle of celestial light illuminating her, _"Son of darkness and daughter of light!"_ She spoke slowly, _"Dancing merrily among the heavens bright! The stars they bring both day and night! Our fields to tend, our souls to mend, guided by that heavenly light!"_

She jumped as there was a grinding sound on one of the far walls, and gasped in shock as it slowly opened, revealing a dark chamber within.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! Alas, you guys missed your preview threshold by ONE, so no preview this chapter. I do wanna thank everyone who did review though! You guys were awesome, as usual, and I enjoyed seeing your reactions and theories. I hope to see more for this chapter! You guys have a good night... I'm going to bed now. See ya Sunday! :)**


	25. Walk the plank

**_Yoooo everyone! It's ya girl Mslead! I'm bringing you your Sunday update! I hope you guys like it!_ **

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

 ** _Walk the plank_**

 _A punishment which entails someone who walks over the side of the ship off of the plank. Their hands are often tied so that they cannot swim and they drowned._

* * *

Natsu abruptly cut off his humming, jolting backwards at the opening slowly appearing before them. He swore in shock, paying no mind to the holy grounds.

Levy smacked his shoulder for the sharpness of his tongue, but she too was staring at Lucy with a guarded expression.

"Lucy, how did you do that?" Natsu asked, his brows pulling together at the center. He took a step towards her, hesitantly as she blinked. She seemed to be shaking off the strange pull that was lingering over her.

"Do what? The door?" She asked, her mouth working without an explanation. She cleared her throat and shook her head, trying and failing to come up with a reason.

"No one has been here in at least a thousand years. That's how old _I_ am," Natsu's eyes were locked on her, "and the dragons before me even longer than that. I've explored these halls up and down since I was little and I _never_ found that."

"I don't know?"Lucy asked, swallowing a bit at the intensity behind his intuitive eyes. She couldn't explain why or how she knew, just that she did.

"Just luck I guess?"

"That's one heck of a lucky streak, huh Lu?" Levy asked, giving her a smile that didn't quite touch her eyes.

Natsu just nodded, not seeming to buy it but having no other explanation besides dumb luck, accepted it.

It didn't explain how Lucy knew the words to a song Natsu made up when he was a hatchling though. More luck?

He cleared his throat and stepped ahead to the door frame. His hand glowed with magic, flames dancing in his palm to illuminate the dark passageway Lucy opened for them.

"Looks like we would have been lost without ya Cap'n," Natsu gave her an easy smirk over his shoulder, "You found something before the Navigator. That's wild!"

"Uh, maybe I had help?" Lucy glanced uneasily at Levy.

"Not from me." Levy replied tightly and Lucy winced a little.

"I'm sorry?" She offered, not really sure what she was apologizing for, "I really don't know what happened there."

Levy paused and sighed deeply, "No, but I suspect I do." She shook her head at Lucy's worried look, "I'm not mad at you Lu. I promise. I just wasn't expecting what just happened is all."

Lucy cocked her head slightly at her friend, "Is this one of those things I'd be better off not knowing about as a mortal?"

Levy's lips twitched, "Yeah probably. At least for now." She patted Lucy's arm, "Let me know if you get any other moments like that though okay? No matter what it is. It's important."

Lucy silently blessed the relatively dark corridor as all the blood rushed to her cheeks, her mind immediately going back that intense aftermath from her dance. And all the nights afterwards.

She'd kept as tight a lid on it as possible, but ever since that night she'd been visited by her shockingly realistic fantasy lover. Every night she'd stifled her screams of pleasure in her pillow as he'd teased and tormented her with an expertise born only of long practice only to be left frustrated afterwards because no matter how much it was, it was never enough.

And because of it, every day she'd had to fight harder and harder to be able to look Natsu in the eye professionally instead of grabbing him and ripping off his clothes to see if he was really that talented in real life.

That was something she absolutely did _not_ want to tell Levy.

She could hear the teasing already.

It was probably unrelated anyway and contributed only to being trapped on a ship that got smaller by the day with an extremely attractive man that was not hers to make a move on.

Sexual frustration was most certainly a bitch.

"Uh Luce are you ok?" Natsu asked, his sharp, very very sharp eyes picked out in the dim light. His head cocked at her, and she almost cursed as she forgot once again the extreme differences between dragons and humans.

"I'm fine! Come on let's just go Alright? We've already been on land for too long, any longer and I start getting nervous," Lucy grumbled.

Their luck had been holding out for longer than it seemed like on land, and she attributed that to the several divine presences on board the ship. Lucy knew in some way that the Tempest had always kept watch over her ship and the people on board. Gray himself said his family's curse could be warded off by the sea. Juvia herself being nearby probably aided in her protections, although Lucy suspected with Acnologia and his demons looking for them that could change quickly.

Natsu just nodded and lead the way, stepping further into the inner sanctum.

At his steps, a line of intricate script magic written in a language too old to describe, flared to life as he crossed over. Natsu jolted, looking around himself in surprise.

"Don't be afraid Natsu, you're okay," Levy raised a hand, "these runes aren't meant to curse you for stepping into the goddesses sanctuary like mine were. We are welcome here..."

Lucy squinted at the runes that floated overhead and began to fade away as if burning away through the air. She got the impression that Levy might have fudged the truth a little, the script reading to her in a way that was familiar.

Her mind couldn't catch up all the way as the ancient text disappeared, but she was able to make out the solitary word _Champion_ burning there before it burned out of existence.

"What's a Champion?" She mused aloud, and Levy's attention instantly diverted to her.

"What?" The goddess asked sharply, and for the first time Lucy felt a flutter of nerves.

She scolded herself for being ridiculous. Hadn't she and Levy literally just talked about this? Irritated with herself for her nerves she straightened up.

"I asked what a Champion was." She replied, and waved vaguely at the air where the words had been, "I recognized that word, but I've never heard of it."

Levy pressed her lips together, "A Champion is exactly that." She replied as she made her way to the altar where a carved three dimensional globe floated, "They're the mortal personifications of their god's ideals and beliefs. Often they act as the god's right hand and carry out their works on the mortal plane."

"How come I've never heard of them?" Lucy asked even as something tugged at her mind that this was very familiar.

"Because they're incredibly rare." Natsu replied, "In order to become one you have to be part of that god's clergy and pass a series of extremely difficult tests."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him and he flushed a bit, "What? It's an old story for dragons. Gajeel's ma is Metallicana's Champion. Story goes Metallicana fell in love with her after she proved she had what it took to represent him. That's how Metalhead came to be."

"Interesting." Lucy mused, "All gods have them?"

"All gods have the _potential_ to have one." Levy corrected with a smile, "So far, none of my clerics have passed all my tests. Though Freed has come the closest. Of all of us a true Champion has only happened three times in history. To different deities."

She nodded at the floating orb, "However, that's not important compared to this."

"That's what we're after huh?" Lucy asked, "How do we get to it? Surely it can't be as simple as taking it?"

"Not for anyone not authorized to be here." Levy confirmed, "I was friends with the goddess here. She was a good woman, gentle and caring, but she wasn't a pushover, and her temper was legendary."

"Sounds like fun," Natsu looked back at Levy, "I always knew her as the unnamed Goddess, who was she and what happened to her?"

Levy looked sadly at the orb floating innocently over its pedestal, "We don't call her by her name any longer. Out of respect for what was done to her and her family. The Destroyer has taken a lot from the gods for a long time."

"Another goddess too, huh?" Natsu clenched his jaw, anger sparking in his chest. He set his hand on Levy's shoulder, Sorry she had lost a friend to Acnologia's endless madness.

"Someone's gotta do something about that bastard," he growled and looked up at the beautifully painted ceiling.

"I always wondered who she was and why she was forgotten," Natsu mumbled, "I'm sorry Levy."

"Don't be, she was never the type to let a little thing like death get her down," Levy laughed out around wet tears. She looked on ahead, "but she was a clever woman, and knew there were many dangers to the piece her temple was entrusted with. It could only be retrieved by those she trusted the most, but never by divine hand."

"Her most trusted spirit could retrieve it for her," Levy glanced at Lucy, who was giving her a look full of apology over the still sore memories.

"Oh! That would be the leader of the zodiac then!" Lucy said with enthusiasm. She fumbled for her keys and Levy watched with amusement.

Natsu grinned, standing still with a patience he was not known for.

In truth there was another dear enough to the goddess that could handle her precious items. However the goddesses Champion was not a viable option at the time being.

And though things were progressing faster than she'd ever dreamed they would, it would be some time before her friend's Champion was ready.

"Open! Gate of the Lion!" Lucy called, oblivious to Levy's thoughts, and smiled at Leo appeared.

"You called princess?" The spirit purred happily as he materialized only to gasp as he realized his location, "What?!"

"I take it you're familiar with this place?" Lucy asked, and Leo frowned.

"Yes. Far more than I like to think about." He growled softly, and eyed Lucy, "I suppose you're wanting me to retrieve the staff piece?"

Lucy nodded with a small frown of her own, a little troubled by her spirit's reaction, "Yes. Levy said it had to be done by the goddess's most trusted spirit. You know why we have to do this right?"

Leo scowled at the piece, "I know." He replied, "The king has kept us informed."

He reached out and picked it up, weighing it in his hand for a moment before turning and presenting it to Lucy, "Please be careful princess?" He asked softly, "I know better than you what this thing represents. I fought in that original war."

"At the side of your goddess no doubt." Lucy sighed, her heart aching at the realization Leo must've lost his goddess too, "Leo I'm sorry..."

However, the lion shook his head and tugged lightly at a lock of her hair, "Don't be." He purred gently, "My Lady is not gone. She merely lacks her memories. One day I'll see her again. Just promise me you'll be careful. I would not lose you as I did my Lady."

Lucy's heart melted at the honest concern in her normally flirty spirit's eyes, and she smiled, "I'll do my very best." She promised.

Leo nodded and shifted his attention to Natsu, "I expect you to help her keep that promise." He growled as his form began to dissolve, "We will not be happy if you don't."

"Eh, me? I still don't know how we know one another!" Natsu called after the sparkles even as they faded into nothing, "and he's gone."

He sighed and turned his attention to Lucy, a smile curving over his lips, "Well anyway, that cat ain't wrong. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to my Captain."

Natsu closed the distance between them, hand settling into Lucy's crown. His smile softened, "you didn't ask for any of this. And that Acnologia destroys everything he touches. He's not getting you."

His eyes hardened and a flash of seriousness settled his jaw. Natsu leaned into Lucy's personal space, and though she was surprised by his sudden encroachment, she didn't flinch away.

"This I promise you, we will win. He'll never hurt you."

There was a weighty silence between them, as if there were unspoken words filling the space in between. Lucy couldn't help but lean into his touch, not knowing exactly when his calloused touch drifted through the locks of her hair to cradle her cheek.

His warm touch against her skin reminded her of the quiet nights they spent together while the sun was just beginning to dawn over the ocean. How he was about to get off his night shift to get a couple of hours of sleep before morning call.

How they spoke into the silence, forging a quiet but strong friendship in those moments where it was just them. Just Natsu and Lucy, not the feared Pirate King of myth and fantasy, or even the Pirate Queen who was ruthless and a slayer of men.

They were just themselves, laughing at silly jokes and at nothing. Sometimes saying nothing at all as Lucy edged in close to him during those silent mornings where the fog was still rising up over the sea. Just him, a shared blanket, and the warmth between them.

She smiled up at him, leaning into his touch, "I believe you." She replied quietly, "Though don't start thinking I'm going to let him screw you over again either!"

Natsu flashed her a fangy grin, "Yes ma'am!"

Lucy grinned back and reluctantly pulled from his grasp, "C'mon. We should let the others know we've got it and get out of here before something happens."

Natsu nodded, dropping his hand with equal reluctance. Unfortunately, his captain was right. They were still racing against the clock, and the sooner they got away from his nest the better. The last thing he wanted was to attract unwanted attention to it.

Lucy curled the spear piece into her satchel and nodded to Levy as they made their way back to the main part of the temple.

"Did you find it?" Igneel asked as they reappeared, pulling his sharp gaze from her slightly jumpy looking crew. It seemed they were somewhat unnerved at having dragons watching them so closely.

"We did." She replied, "And I can't thank you enough for helping us."

Igneel inclined his head, "It was no trouble. Will you be staying tonight?"

Lucy shook her head, "No. Now that we have this the race is truly on. We can't afford to linger anywhere lest the enemy finds us."

Igneel nodded, "You are undoubtedly right about that." He growled, "In that case, may the wind under Metallicana's wings speed you on your way and carry you safely through the storm."

Lucy smiled at him, "Thank you Igneel. We'll take all the help we can get." She turned her attention to Gray, "Pack it up!" She bellowed, "We have what we came for! I want us back on the ship in ten minutes!"

"You heard the cap'n!" Gray shouted, "Move it you dogs!"

Natsu took the opportunity to sidle over to his dad and pull him into a goodbye hug, "Do me a favor dad." He growled lowly, "Contact Metallicana's Champion."

Igneel raised an eyebrow at that, "You think there's going to be trouble?"

Natsu shrugged uneasily, "Dunno. Maybe not. But if that bastard ever works out we were here it could spell trouble for the nest. More trouble than the nest can handle alone."

Igneel frowned a little and nodded, "Your instincts have always been sharp." He agreed, "I'll send the message."

"Good," Natsu murmured and hugged his father tight once more before turning to his mom and embracing her hard. She swept him into a circle, his legs catching air as he suffocated in her embrace.

She set the dizzy man down and Natsu stumbled back with the rest of his cross-eyed siblings to join the rest of the crew.

Gajeel's eyes were locked on a member of Lucy's crew who was lingering the last, obviously fascinated by the nest. His eyes narrowed on him, his shoulder rolling as he followed the crew member out with the rest of the crew back onto the beach.

His nose twitched as they began to file back onto the gangplank, Gajeel waiting last as the anxious looking crew member seemed to bounce up and down as if he couldn't wait to board again.

Making a decision, Gajeel grabbed the man by the back of the neck and threw him off the plank, harshly landing him several feet away from the sand.

Natsu looked up at the sudden display from Gajeel, the god watching the human scramble to stand up in the slippery sand. Lucy jolted to her feet, her eyes wide and furious at the sight of Gajeel manhandling one of her crew.

"Redfox! What're you doing? Leave Mash alone, we don't have time for you to be pickin' fights with the crew!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu grasped Lucy's wrist and frowned, his head shaking, "Wait, Gajeel will never just attack for no reason. He has a cause."

"Mash, was it?" Gajeel grunted, nodding his thanks to Natsu for whispering in Lucy's ear. Her hand was resting on her whip but she hadn't drawn it which meant she was open to reason.

"Empty your bag," The god thundered, his red eyes glowing with the heat of a divine forge.

"What? No!" Mash clutched his bag to his side, burning away precious moments by stubbornly clinging to his satchel, "What reason do you have for throwing me off the ship and asking to root through my stuff?"

"Yes," Lucy asked, her eyes hard on Gajeel and then on Natsu, "What reason is that?"

She wouldn't have Gajeel bully her crew as he saw fit. And Mash was well liked on her ship thanks to his fun stories and gentle smiles. He was a good guy, a tad greedy at times, but he was a pirate and she could hardly blame that.

"Smells like sulfur," Gajeel growled as explanation.

She felt Natsu practically go to stone next to her, and his face darken in such a dramatic way it seemed to crush all the joy from his face. His pupils seemed to disappear in the emptiness of his eyes, and his fangs bared into his lip.

"He _what_?"

"Natsu, What does that mean?" Lucy asked, setting a hand on Natsu's arm to stop him from marching over to Mash and outright pounding his face in. She was fast enough, because no sooner had she grabbed his wrist did he lunge forward.

"The rookery has open vents to an underground volcano to keep the eggs warm as they get ready to hatch," Sting snarled from behind Natsu. He looked just as furious, if not more so than Natsu for some reason.

"The gases from volcanoes smell like sulfur," Rogue hissed.

Lucy paled at the implication, and turned to Mash, "Open your bag sailor!"

"Cap'n I didn't do nothin'!" Mash protested, "Ain't my fault I picked up a little stink while I was looking for your relic!"

"Liar." Sting growled, "The nest isn't built that way."

Lucy motioned him to calm and stepped up to Mash, "There's a very simple way to prove your innocence." She said tightly, "Open. Your. Bag. That's an order."

Mash shook his head frantically, backing away from his irate captain, "Cap'n please! This is my stuff! I swear it! You know me! You've known me for years!"

"Be that as it may, I'm not interested in spoiling our good relationship with the dragons over something easily proved. Your bag sailor! Now!"

Mash dithered and hesitated, looking at the rest of the crew in supplication before Lucy lost her patience and pulled the bag from him.

Immediately her heart sank as she felt the intense warmth coming from it and flipped it open to reveal two carefully packed eggs. Perfectly smooth and round, the two bronze eggs were about the size of a newborn baby, and maybe it was her imagination, but she swore she could feel the tiny occupants staring at her.

Unnerved by the sensation, she carefully closed the flap and handed the parcel over to Natsu, "I am truly sorry." She managed around her fury and disgust, "I..." She shook her head, "There aren't words. I'm sorry."

She took a calming breath, "I will, of course, turn him over to you. And I hope this doesn't sour our friendship any." She met Natsu's eyes firmly, "I did NOT endorse or encourage this at all. I swear it."

"You're gonna hand me over to them?" Mash asked in horror, "Cap'n you can't! That ain't part of the code!"

"You know what else isn't part of the code?" Lucy roared, her temper finally snapping, "Kidnapping children! Or how about endangering innocent lives? Even more pertinent, how about fucking up one of the most valuable alliances we've ever had? How about that sailor?"

She pulled him to his feet, heedless of the water, or the audience, "You heard Igneel when he laid down the rules of conduct he expected!" She shouted, "You were there! I know you heard him! We were not to go near their unborn children! And what did you do? You did exactly that!"

"They're just a couple eggs!" Mash protested, "There was a whole room full of 'em! It's not like they woulda missed them!"

"You bastard!" Sting roared furiously as he lunged for Mash only to be beaten to it as Lucy's fist connected with Mash's jaw with an audible crack.

"Those are children!" Lucy snarled darkly, "And you took them!" Her chest heaved as she glared at the stunned Mash, "You had better hope and pray to whatever gods you worship that you didn't kill them in the process! Because if you did, and the dragons leave you alive, there won't be a place you can go I won't find you! You hear me? If either of those children are harmed in any way I will _ensure_ you pay for that with your life!"

Natsu watched Lucy carefully, his arms curled around the eggs, keeping them warm in his hold. His eyes snapped towards Mash who was clutching at his face from where Lucy had struck him.

"Eggs," Natsu whispered, "Are the lifeblood of a nest. One hatchling in a clutch belongs to everyone in the nest. We are raised together as brothers and sisters, no matter who sired them. They're our next generation, the pride and wealth of any nest. Our children take decades, sometimes centuries to hatch."

"But that doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" Gajeel hissed at Mash, "Because our children don't cry or move, they aren't alive right? They are merely decorative things to look at, with pretty shells for you to hollow out and use as lanterns to light the paths of your glass cities."

Gajeel grabbed Mash and hoisted him into the air by his neck, "I lost an entire clutch of eggs to a man like you. Someone I trusted, and lead directly to my home. If it weren't for Salamander I would have lost my mind and died from guilt alone centuries ago." His grip squeezed threateningly, "Nest is what ties a dragon to their sanity. You endanger that, and you lose any right to breathe."

He dropped Mash back into the sand, "Wasn't your fault Captain Lucy. We know it wasn't under your orders. It's the look in his eyes that tells it all."

Gray stepped forward at Lucy's nauseous nod. Without being told, he and Cana grasped Mash and shoved him to his feet. Cana used a card to summon ropes, tying Mash's wrists together.

Mash struggled in fear, but Grays grip on his arm frosted over to stop his movements.

"Don't make it worse for yourself than it already is," Gray snapped.

"Get him out of my sight. Take Rogue as an escort to the lair entrance with Natsu. Do not enter though, their trust in us was betrayed. We will have to earn back the chance to win their trust back if it's even possible," Lucy said with stiff lips.

Natsu looked back at Lucy, who was pale faced with anger and fear. Not fear for what kind of retribution would fall to her crew, but on his opinion. Natsu's eyes widened, especially as he saw the weight of Mash's crushing betrayal in the line of her shoulders.

"Lucy, this doesn't affect us in any way," Natsu said softly, "Thank you for standing up for us, you would make a damn fine Queen."

Lucy blinked at his words, but Natsu was already turning away, hurrying the eggs back to the rookery to make a quick count on them and to make sure the rest of the eggs were undisturbed.

Levy settled under Gajeel's arm, her hands pressing into his side.

Lucy could hear her mutter sweet things to calm his troubled mind. It seemed her bad luck had struck once more, and Lucy was beginning to wonder if perhaps she had made a poor judgement with some on her crew.

She was just glad Gajeel had caught Mash before they sailed away. She wasn't sure how long dragon eggs could last on their own, but the rapidly cooling eggs in Mash's hold were already worrisome on their own.

* * *

 _ **You guys knocked it out of the park with your reviews! Man guys I am impressed! So I decided to pick out a VERY special sneak peek for you guys! And for the people who are a little confused over the timeline and want the flashbacks put in chronological order - sorry guys! We wanted to make it a little like Lost where you have to piece together what happens when. I hope it's not too confusing! Anyway, we'll see you guys Wednesday! Thanks again for your reviews!**_

* * *

 _Natsu smiled once the heat fell off and the dragons separated back to their lairs. He approached Lucy, his head and tilted to her, "Thank you Luce. It really does mean more than we can say."_

 _"It's not often we have guests come here either, so thanks for keeping the crew honest," Natsu gave her a crooked grin. Really the last thing they needed was an angry nest of dragons bearing down on their ship from above to rip it apart._

 _That was unlikely to see them off any time soon._

 _Lucy gave Natsu a relieved smile, happy that despite the earlier rage on his face, he had never once been furious with her. The guilt over Mash was subsiding as he settled a hand on her back._

 _Warmth leeched into her, comforting Lucy with his touch alone._

 _"Come on Captain, there's no need for a tribunal. Let's head on out before Igneel makes you stick around for dinner," Natsu's hand drifted higher to wrap around Lucy's shoulders. He drew her into his side as they walked, "Although I wouldn't mind."_

 _"Easy sailor, are you getting fresh with your captain?" Lucy grinned back at him._

 _Natsu paused and turned to look at her, "And what if I am?" He asked softly, "Would that be such a bad thing?"_

 _Lucy's eyes widened in surprise at the serious look in his, "You're... serious?"_


	26. Hang 'Em from the Yardarm

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! I know it's a tad late, sorry about that, it was a hectic day so I only just got to it lol. Anyway, go enjoy your chapter, and I'll see you at the endnotes!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26**

 ** _Hang 'Em from the Yardarm_**

 _Type of punishment served to a prisoner_

* * *

 _"So this is the one hm?"_

 _"My Lord Igneel." Lucy smiled, sinking into a respectful curtsey, "It is an honor to meet you at last."_

 _"The honor is all mine princess." Igneel chuckled as he gently caught her hand and brought it to his lips, "Any queen who can turn my son's head so thoroughly is surely the most remarkable of women."_

 _Lucy laughed, "I'm not so sure I would agree with that." She grinned, a sparkle of mischief lighting in her eyes, "I've found Natsu's attention is often diverted by shiny objects or the prospect of a fight." She flicked her hair lightly, "Perhaps he mistakes my hair for gold?"_

 _"Luuuucy!" Natsu whined beside her, "You know that's not true!"_

 _"Then my hair doesn't remind you of gold?" She teased, "I'll have to remember that."_

 _Igneel burst into full throated laughter at the slightly horrified expression on Natsu's face, "Oh I like you!" He chuckled, "There hasn't been a queen born yet, besides his mother, capable of putting that expression on his face!"_

 _"Obviously they weren't trying very hard then." Lucy smirked, but immediately eyed Igneel curiously, "Natsu has a particular mother? I thought he said dragons were raised collectively?"_

 _"Ah... a quirk of dragon culture." Igneel explained happily, "You see, we dragons do raise our children collectively, but we also acknowledge our blood ties. Family's far too important for us not to. Natsu is mine and Grandine's son as well as a son of the nest."_

 _"Fascinating." Lucy breathed, "Tell me more of your culture?"_

 _"Well... has Natsu mentioned drakes to you yet...?"_

" _Daaaaad," Natsu whined, embarrassed already. He grumbled and flopped down on a chair nearby, but couldn't help but be secretly happy over how well they were getting along._

 _Even if it meant he was promptly ignored in favor of gossip. Igneel explained the hierarchy of their culture to Lucy. Drake's were the rulers of the nest, and Igneel was the ruling Drake of their nest, while Natsu was also a Drake. He went on to explain that was not always the case, and while Drake's were typically dragons which were exceptionally stronger than normal dragons and thus were looked to as leaders, the females of the nest were respected in every aspect of their culture._

 _Lucy was absolutely awed by the explanation, her eyes alight with wonder over Igneel's easy acceptance of her and sharing of his knowledge._

—::—

Lucy looked up at Igneel, shame in her eyes over the ordeal she had caused within his home. She felt like bowing her head in disgust and guilt, but kept her chin up.

Nearby Natsu stood next to Igneel with the other dragons of their nest. Gajeel remained standing with the crew of Fairy Tail, but she suspected it was more to stay by Levy's side than a show of solidarity.

"Lord Igneel, I apologize to you for the actions of Mash. He violated the rules set forth by you, and as his captain I will share the same punishment you see fit to give him." Lucy felt like she was about to swallow her tongue. Igneel looked coldly furious, and the parents of those eggs, a silver and gold couple, looked like they were inches away from biting her head from her shoulders.

If it weren't for Natsu standing in the path between them, then Lucy believed they would have done so without as much as a tribunal.

Igneel stepped towards Lucy, his eyes falling over her, "It's the mark of a good leader to take fault when the actions of those under her care brings shame to the rest."

"But we will not punish you Captain Heartfilia," He growled, shooting the angry couple a pointed look, "The eggs are both unharmed and accounted for. We will let this matter go, under the condition that the man you call Mash stays here."

He reached out and gently tapped a claw under Lucy's chin even as she looked at him in surprise, "My son tells me you already loosened some of his teeth with a strong right hook. He was very impressed by that, and how strongly you argued to show respect to our hatchlings."

"I'm not sure you were aware, but Sting and Rogue of your crew were rescued from pirates who raided their birth nest long ago. They were not born from one of our dragons, but it is not our way to turn away young in need of warmth and protection." Igneel took a step back.

Lucy's jaw almost dropped onto the floor when Igneel himself bent at the knees into a bow, one that was reflected by Natsu, his siblings, and even the growling parents of the rescued eggs.

"At the cost of one of your own nest, you defended our kin and had them returned safely to us. You treated this with the respect and weight it deserved Captain Heartfilia," Igneel looked up at her, a wry smile on his face, "By saving not only my son, but the eggs under my care, you have cemented our trust and have earned your own place in our nest."

Lucy gaped speechlessly at the dragons for a long moment, "I..." She gathered herself and bowed back, "I thank you for this tremendous honor Fire King Igneel." She managed, "Truly. Though I'm not sure if I'm worthy of such trust."

Igneel cocked his head slightly, "Why would you not be?"

Lucy smiled a little sadly at him, "Because it was my judgement that allowed Mash to join the crew. That trusted him to follow your law. I'm to blame for the fact he was even able to get close to your eggs, never mind steal them."

A toothy smile curled around Igneel's face and he lowered his head to her level, "And yet, the moment you found out about it, you did not hesitate to act. As my son tells it, your first reaction was to protect your nestmate, but once you learned the truth your focus turned to protecting the little ones and dealing with the thief." He gazed benevolently at her, "No one could have done better. Not even I, the mighty Igneel, could have."

He shifted down to his human form and took her hand in his, "If there is one thing I have learned in my centuries leading a nest it is this... you can ultimately control no one but yourself, and it is your own reactions to that which you cannot control that determine the type of leader you are." He smiled as he took his hands away, "That is why you've earned my trust. And why we will fly to your side should you ever have need to call."

Lucy smiled back at him and nodded, and curled her now cupped hands to her chest, "Thank you Igneel. And if you ever need us, for anything, we will come as fast as the winds will carry us."

Natsu smiled once the heat fell off and the dragons separated back to their lairs. He approached Lucy, his head and tilted to her, "Thank you Luce. It really does mean more than we can say."

"It's not often we have guests come here either, so thanks for keeping the crew honest," Natsu gave her a crooked grin. Really the last thing they needed was an angry nest of dragons bearing down on their ship from above to rip it apart.

That was unlikely to see them off any time soon.

Lucy gave Natsu a relieved smile, happy that despite the earlier rage on his face, he had never once been furious with her. The guilt over Mash was subsiding as he settled a hand on her back.

Warmth leeched into her, comforting Lucy with his touch alone.

"Come on Captain, there's no need for another tribunal. Let's head on out before Igneel makes you stick around for dinner," Natsu's hand drifted higher to wrap around Lucy's shoulders. He drew her into his side as they walked, "Although I wouldn't mind."

"Easy sailor, are you getting fresh with your captain?" Lucy grinned back at him.

Natsu paused and turned to look at her, "And what if I am?" He asked softly, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise at the serious look in his, "You're... serious?" She asked, her heart thumping in her chest, "But isn't your heart taken? By your queen?"

Natsu's expression softened, "Aye. I had a queen once." He replied, "And maybe a part of my heart will always belong to her." He curled a finger through a lock of her hair, "But Lucy... I don't remember her. I know nothing about her at all. And if she had the lifespan of a dragon I would have heard about her before now. The fact I haven't means she's long gone."

"Even so, I know you miss her." Lucy replied, "I saw the look on your face when you realized there was a queen you'd built your nest for."

"What I miss is the idea of her." Natsu corrected gently, "It takes something special to capture a dragon's attention, and I'm sorry I can't remember her to honor that." He met her eyes, "But that doesn't mean my heart belongs to a memory I no longer have, and may never have, forever." He tucked her strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm allowed to find love again."

Lucy's heart leapt straight from thumping to pounding wildly, "I... Natsu... I..." She fumbled uncertainly, and sighed, "I can't." She bowed her head, "I want to... but I can't."

"Why not?" Natsu asked with a slight frown, not certain if he should be upset or not, "Do you not see me like that?"

She did. He was positive of it. Her scent did not lie after all, and he'd detected the mouthwateringly sweet scent of her arousal many times over the past few weeks around him. He was even smelling it now. There was no way he'd read that wrong. Although he supposed attraction _was_ different from emotion.

Lucy's shoulders tensed, "I can't because I'm cursed!" She exclaimed, "All Heartfilia women are."

Natsu frowned, uncomprehendingly. His head tilted slowly, as if unable to really process her reasoning, "Cursed?"

Lucy didn't elaborate at first, but he waited, knowing he didn't really need to ask again beyond the first question. It was fairly self explanatory.

His captain sighed and shook her head. Her voice lowered so she wouldn't be overheard. Natsu took a step away from Lucy to give her some space while she gathered her thoughts.

"It's just something that's always been with us. None of the women in my family will have happy lives with men, or be safe while on land. That's the way it has always been," Lucy muttered, her eyes lifting to meet his.

"And Acnologia's marriage proposal probably doesn't help matters, huh?" Natsu gave her a crooked grin.

"No it doesn't," Lucy said between gritted teeth.

Natsu nodded and lifted his hand to her cheek. His smile was gentle on her, his fingertips brushing her skin lightly, "I'm not the type to run from a fight captain. Curse or not, I'm not going to play it safe if it meant missing out on something that could be great."

He dropped his hand, his smile not faltering, "But I can't blame ya for everything you've been through. I know I fought like hell just to get my legs, so I know what it's like to be livin' with a curse of my own. Even if they're different."

"Just let me know if you ever feel like rollin' those dice," Natsu growled, his face soft and patient, "I ain't goin' anywhere Cap'n."

Lucy smiled at him and leaned up to plant a lingering kiss on his cheek, allowing herself the luxury of feeling his body pressed against hers for a moment, "See that you don't."

She pulled back to stare at him, her eyes dark with hunger, "Maybe, when this is all over, we'll find a way to break my curse. And then..."

Natsu shivered a little at the look in her eyes, his own blood heating in response, "On that day, I would make you my queen." He growled darkly, "And give you everything you've been missing so far."

He leaned forward a bit and grinned teasingly, "Though if you keep looking at me like that... I may be forced to test the boundaries of that curse of yours."

Lucy smirked back at him, "That might be an interesting experience." She nudged him, "We should go now though. We've stayed on land far too long for my liking."

Natsu bobbed his head and curled his arm back around her shoulders as they started walking again, his mind already whirling with possible plans. He would never push beyond her boundaries, but he wasn't one to let his intended queen go thirsty either if he could help it. It was merely a question of how far he could push her curse.

He supposed he would just have to find out. Slowly and carefully.

She had told him no, but then also gave him a clear direction on what she wanted. Which was fine, he would go slow and feel her out, especially as he didn't know the boundaries of her curse.

He liked Lucy, more than he could remember liking anyone in his early life or in the past four hundred years. He was cautious not to mess it up either. He knew there had been a cage around his heart for a long time, a lingering sadness that had followed him for a while shortly after he woke as a merman.

But he felt like it was finally unlocked and beating once again. And if Lucy wanted to wait, he would wait until the ocean itself dried up.

Still, his own issue with legs and a tail did claw at him. His own curse wasn't far away, and his legs were only a temporary solution. When this was over, Natsu didn't know how long Juvia would wait before returning to the sea.

It was something to think about as well. His eyes lingered on her as they walked and he resolved to think about it later. For now he would simply enjoy the moment.

This time they made it to the ship, walking up and thumping onto the gangplank. Natsu released Lucy as she got into 'captain' mode and began to bark orders. He grinned back at her, flashing a quick salute before running off to help Sting weigh anchor.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the tension began to drop from Lucy's shoulders as they got underway, and sent the various deities aboard a silent thanks for the relatively quiet stop. Egg theft aside, retrieving the relic had gone smoothly this time. Though he doubted it would remain that way for long.

-::-

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, "You've been quiet since before we left Galuna."

Gray looked up from where he'd been ostensibly keeping a look out after their departure from the island, and shot his captain a pout as she swung herself nimbly into the crow's nest with him, "Being nosy again cap'n?"

"Friendship privilege." Lucy sniffed haughtily and flashed him a grin before sobering up, "Seriously though, what's on your mind? You've been brooding since we left."

Gray contemplated the horizon for a moment, "Do you believe in reincarnation Lucy?"

"Well sure." Lucy replied with an ease that had him looking at her in surprise, "It would be a little ridiculous for the gods to create a brand new soul every time someone's born wouldn't it? And how ever nice the afterlife might be, I'd hate to be stuck there for eternity." Her lips twitched in amusement, "Can you imagine how bored I'd get? Think of the destruction."

Gray gawked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter, "You? Cause destruction in the afterlife?" He chuckled, "Aye. I could see it if you didn't get any excitement any other way. That would be a piss poor paradise for you though."

"True enough." Lucy agreed in amusement, "Now tell me, why do you ask?"

Gray shook his head, "Just a conversation I had with Juvia." He replied and looked down at his hands, "She all but confirmed I knew her in a past life. I think... we were close."

"That bothers you?" Lucy asked curiously, "I would think you'd be thrilled over knowing your goddess."

"Aye." Gray agreed, "I just wish I knew more about it. I can't remember any of it. I told Juvia it didn't matter. That we would make our own memories."

"So what's _really_ bothering you?" Lucy asked, "The possibility that your other self might've been closer than you think he should be?"

Lucy glanced down the nest where she could see a tiny blob of pink hair gesturing wildly at Gajeel near the edge of the ship. A ghost of a smile flashed over her face, knowing where Gray was coming from.

It was one thing to know the person you were interested in had ghosts in their past. It had to be another thing entirely to know that ghost was you though.

"Maybe? Ugh, I don't know!" Gray mumbled, his fingers taking into his bangs and pushing his hair back. He gave Lucy a sullen look, even as his captain laughed and pushed at his shoulder.

"It's not right, she's a goddess Lucy. I shouldn't be having the thoughts I'm having," Gray groaned, "But she's all I'm thinking about! She's sweet and kind, a little awkward and dopey, but—..."

His expression softened into something Lucy had never seen before.

Her eyebrows raised at his tender expression, her hand raising to settle between his shoulder blades, "Then don't worry about it."

"You care for her Gray," Lucy made sure to word it carefully. Even mentioning the possibility of him loving his goddess could spook him away from ever getting closer to her.

"I think the only thing that's stopping you is your fear," Lucy grinned at him, "You really like her, and I saw you looking at her with that dumbstruck expression on your face even before you found out she was a goddess."

"Only your sense of propriety being around new crew stopped you from going after her, and then finding out she was a goddess," Lucy grinned, "But she's real sweet, and I think she likes you too. So maybe you ought to try your luck?"

"Luck?" Gray laughed, lifting his cursed arm up to Lucy's eye level, "I'm afraid I don't got a whole lot of that!"

Lucy snorted a little, "Neither one of us do." She agreed, "But Gray, your curse isn't connected to your heart like mine is. You're free to love however you want. You should take advantage of that."

"Lucy..." Gray began, his heart aching at the old pain on her face, but whatever he was going to say was cut off as he spotted a blob on the horizon that shouldn't be there.

On instinct, he surged to his feet and snatched up his telescope.

"What is it?" Lucy asked as she peered at the spot too far away to make out properly.

"Trouble." Gray growled, and began ringing the alert bell, "Ship!" He cried, "Off the starboard stern! All hands prepare for action!"

Lucy snatched the telescope from him as he shouted to the rest of the crew and trained it on the ship, "It's coming in fast." She reported, "And its sails are black."

She handed the telescope back and swung down from the crow's nest as the crew moved to ready battle stations.

"Captain!" Cana called, "Crew is ready for action! What are we looking at?"

"Pirate ship." Lucy growled tersely, "It's a rogue flying black sails, and it's coming in fast off the starboard stern."

"How fast?" Natsu asked, his expression tense.

"I'd estimate at least twenty knots." Lucy replied as she strode over to Juvia, "Can you gift us some fog Juvia? It's still far enough away we may yet be able to lose it."

"I can if Levy helps," Juvia gave her a tense nod. She lifted her hands, a mist growing around the ship. Levy joined next to her, scribbling out the word "fog" through the air.

Soon the ship was wreathed in a light fog. It didn't provide a lot of cover, but it would protect the crew from any fire they would come under.

Lucy lifted her hands to keep the crew silent as their ship moved through the water. It was no use hiding if they had already been spotted, but there was still hope to shake the other ship if they managed to get beyond the horizon. They would have a better advantage either way.

Natsu waited where he was crouched, his senses straining for any shifts to the fog as well as the approach of the enemy vessel.

The one disadvantage of the fog meant they couldn't see their enemy either.

Still they had enough dragons onboard, covered at each edge of the ship at Lucy's silent command to give them a clear enough signal when an attack started.

Natsu raised a fist to Lucy as a shadow shimmered into his field of vision. He held his breath, eyes narrowing when he spotted a small glimmer through the fog.

He could hear the creaking of a spring, like the sound of a harpoon being pulled back.

Jolting upright, Natsu whipped his head towards Lucy. "Captain! Get down!" He roared.

He jumped for her as the spring snapped, what looked like a strange claw shooting out from the haze at Lucy. Natsu tackled her down, the metal claw latching around his extended wrist.

The thick chain jerked Natsu around by his arm, hurtling him to the edge of the ship as it retracted, trying to draw him off the Fairy Tail and towards the enemy ship.

He growled, gripping at the railing to try and stop himself from being pulled over, the wood straining under his grip. Natsu felt slim arms grab him hard around his middle, and he looked over his aching shoulder to see a blond head of hair pressing into his back.

"Natsu hold on!" Lucy strained against him.

"What do I look like I'm doing?" Natsu joked between bared fangs.

He could feel Lucy's grip on him slipping, even as she tried to reach for her keys without letting him go. But it was a losing battle, and they both knew it. Even with the members of the crew running over to help them there wasn't enough time. Even with Natsu's grip slipping.

Lucy wasn't letting go either.

Natsu grinned, rather appreciative of the captain for her stubbornness. He lifted a leg to give him some separation from the railing, long enough to reach out and shove Lucy off him, "Sorry Cap'n, they ain't gettin' you too!"

The pause in his grasp was enough, and Natsu yelped as he was jerked overboard and directly onto the other ships deck.

Nausea set in at once, Natsu moaning when the chain was reeled in.

"Natsu no!" Lucy called out, but there wasn't time to do anything as the ship loomed closer.

"Brace for impact!" Gray shouted as the other ship scraped up against them with a sickening crunch. The impact was enough to unbalance all but the most seasoned, and was followed immediately by the whistle of lines clattering onto the deck.

"Boarding lines!" Cana cried.

"I got them!" Lucy cried as golden sparkles formed around her, leaving her in a tight eastern outfit with Cancer's symbol on the chest, and bearing a pair of short swords. In a flash she darted forward, deftly slicing through the lines as fast as she could.

It was not enough to stop the boarding though.

She growled softly in the back of her throat as the clash of magic and steel began. The first battle of the war had begun.

* * *

 ** _And that's a wrap! To avoid confusion, I'd like to note that from here on in we changed the flashbacks up a bit, so unless we specifically note the flashbacks are dreams or memories then assume they're not actually being remembered by the respective person as of yet. Additionally, we are officially halfway through the story! Congratulations for getting this far! Time for the main part of the roller coaster to get started! Also, I wanna give a mega shoutout to everyone who reviewed! You guys seriously knocked it out of the park again! I'm in awe, and super impressed! Thank you all so much! Here is your well earned reward. Enjoy, and we'll see you Sunday! :)_**

 _Jackal for his part had rushed Lucy the moment she dropped, grabbing her and peppering her down with as many bombs as he could muster to keep her flat. She screamed from the explosions tearing at her stardress, her teeth gritting together._

 _She spotted a flicker out in the ocean, and she summoned every ounce of her willpower to wrap a hand around Jackals ankle._

 _"That's not going to do you any good," Jackal sneered at Lucy, "what did I tell you about touching me? Talk about stupid!"_

 _He snapped his fingers, the explosion ripping through the nerves in her hand. Lucy bore through it though, riding through the pain._

 _"Call me stubborn," Lucy smirked at him, her grip tightening._

 _She bore down, her fingers crunching together, "Titania give me strength."_

 _Lucy shifted herself, throwing her weight to the side and using every ounce of her stardress to jerk Jackal to the deck and throw him through the railing._

 _The demon smashed into the wood, tumbling into the choppy waters down below._

 _"You threw him overboard?" Bora yelped, "But how?"_

 _Lucy shot him a disgusted look and settled back against an intact section of railing to rest, "And that, right there, is proof you're a moron." She replied, "Not that we needed more." She glanced at Gray and smirked, "How long d'you think that jerk will last against Natsu and a pissed off goddess?"_

 _"I give it five minutes." Gray drawled back, "If they're slow." He grinned at her smirk, "You?"_

 _"Put me down for two." She replied instantly, "Usual bet?"_

 _"You're on."_


	27. Bilge Rat

_**Hope everyone had a good Mothers day! Here is your chapter from me! Mslead! Quick note before we begin, there may or may not be a chapter this Wednesday. Kytrin usually posts the chapters on Wednesdays and she will be on the move, so that leaves it up to yours truly. However because I work weird hours during the week, I may not be able to get it up in time. So just be patient, you'll definitely get your update on Sunday and I'll certainly try for your Wednesday update. Just don't be alarmed if it doesn't show up in your inbox!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27**

 ** _Bilge Rat_**

 _A rat living in the bilge of a ship. It is considered the lowliest creature by pirates, but many pirates take to eating the animals to survive. An insulting name given by a pirate._

* * *

"Water slicer!" Juvia shouted as she arced a fresh wave of water blades at her opponent along with her boomerangs.

The fog they'd shrouded the ship in had long since burned away, unsustainable as it was without constant focus in these weather conditions, but it had proved unnecessary. Fairy Tail had launched itself into the fray with an abandon that fully lived up to her memories, following after their enraged captain with a devotion that brought back even older memories.

"Ice make hammer!" Gray cried out behind her and she spun around just in time to see a giant hammer of ice crash painfully into an opponent that had snuck up on her, "You alright?"

"I'm fine!" Juvia replied as Gray fought his way to her back, "I wasn't expecting so many though!"

"Yeah, they spared no expense on this one." Gray growled as he glared up to where Lucy had traded her twin swords for the raw strength of Taurus as she tore through the ranks in a bid to reverse the tide and board the other ship. Both to get back Natsu and to deal with that treacherous slime behind all this once and for all.

Natsu, for his part, was being held captive towards the rear of the ship. He was face to face with a couple of men who were looking far too satisfied with themselves.

The first was a familiar figure, Bora. Natsu wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into the man's throat and _pull_ for another betrayal to his captain. What was more concerning though was the man he was speaking to in the lacrima he held.

Natsu had only seen the man once before in Magnolia, but he recognized Jude Heartfilia immediately. He groaned as they discussed payment and bartered for a deal. Natsu suspected Lucy had been the original target of Bora's attack had Natsu not interfered.

Although he had to say he was getting tired of being put into these situations. Lucy was going to kill him, how many times had she been forced to rescue his sorry tail at this point? Some former pirate king he was.

Granted, Natsu's strategy of leaping before looking often saw him screaming as he tumbled down slippery slopes. Natsu's jaw locked as he panted into the wooden paneling. His knuckles cracked as he fought to push himself upright but was betrayed by his own body.

The other man with Bora though took concerning straight to worrying. He had sharp claws and black speckled markings along his face, the tip of his nose, and over his arms. His sandy hair fell over a cruel eye and Natsu couldn't help but feel a sharp sense of danger from him.

This man out of everyone else on board the ship was the true danger.

He did nothing though as the battle raged between the pirate bands. At least, not that Natsu could see. He just watched as the two sides fought. It seemed that as long as they were stalemated the man saw no reason to join the fray.

Unfortunately, the stalemate was bound to fail.

Natsu wasn't sure just how long it had been. It was hard to keep track of time when he was both trying to keep an eye on the enemy, and every little motion had his stomach rebelling violently against him. It didn't really matter though. The stalemate was doomed from the beginning for the simple reason Fairy Tail was the one fighting. And Lucy was both savage when she fought, and an inspiration to her crew.

It was a combination that had no doubt won them many raids over the years, but this time he feared it would backfire.

However, before he could muster the strength to so much as gargle a shout, let alone a coherent warning, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia landed solidly on the deck.

"Titania grant us strength." Lucy breathed as she stalked forward, looking every inch an avenging angel. She flashed Natsu a grin as she approached.

"That's enough loafing about for you sailor!" She called, "Gray, do something about those chains will you?"

"Aye cap'n!" Gray replied as he knelt to freeze them solid.

Meanwhile, Lucy's gaze was locked on the paling Bora, her expression murderous, "Bora!" She shouted, "You are going to _pay_ for this!"

However, before she could reach her treacherous ex crewman, the man next to him stepped forward at the sight of Lucy, the smirk on his face growing, "Get back worm, deal with mop up."

He fished out a lacrima from his side pocket, lifting it up to Lucy's face, "Is this the one you want my lord?"

A dark, crushing presence seemed to emerge from the crystal, suffocating them in the very pressure from the small object. Natsu groaned, forcing his hands apart with Grays help.

Juvia stepped forward in a flash, shoving Lucy behind her as the weight of evil eyes landed on her, "Get behind me captain!"

It seemed too late though, as Juvia was just a fraction of a second too slow.

" _Why Jackal, it seems you have found my bride. And in the company of trash."_ A dark voice, one that struck a familiar cord down to the pit of each of them.

" _Tempest, how fascinating to see you here. And weakened?"_ the voice of the Destroyer rumbled with the weight of wars behind it, of fires and brimstone and the cries of those lost to the blade.

" _How opportune. Kill the goddess Jackal to take her place and bring me my bride."_

"Like hell!" Gray snarled, jerking to his feet and dragging Natsu up with him.

" _Jackal, those two men,"_ The Destroyer's hated voice burned through the air, the pressure of his presence alone was almost overwhelming.

" _I want to see their faces."_

"No!" Juvia gasped, fear tinging her eyes.

Jackal raised an eyebrow at the request, but obligingly shifted the lacrima away from Lucy to Natsu and Gray. There was a moment of silence before the aura around the lacrima began to press down on them like a physical weight. Natsu hissed at the sensation, struggling to glare up at the fury mounting through the air.

It was like an oppressing miasma.

 _"You!"_ The Destroyer raged, his fury stifling enough to make Lucy's knees buckle, _"You will not interfere Champion!"_ The god roared, _"Not again! Never again will you take what is mine! I will see your bones scattered and your soul fed to Tartaros itself you and your brother! Kill him Jackal! Kill them both!"_

"With pleasure my lord." Jackal purred as he tucked the lacrima safely away, taking the horrifying aura with it, and flung his arms out with his thumb, index, and middle fingers outstretched. In an instant both Natsu and Gray were engulfed in a pair of transparent orbs.

"Time to die!" He cackled insanely, "Now which one of you should go first? Any preference my lord?"

Juvia gasped, her hand lifting snap a blade of water at Jackal, not waiting for Acnologia's response.

She didn't take into account Bora's flame to meet her water, counteracting the magic and causing a burst of steam between them. Juvia swore, knowing the damage was already done now. She couldn't react in time as a demon's clawed hand snapped out from the fog, clamping down on her face. Juvia's eyes only had a split second to widen before an explosion tore through her, dropping her hard on the deck.

The fog cleared, and Jackal smirked as he stood over the felled goddess. Blood pooled under her head, pooling in a shimmery light that was almost gold.

Jackal grinned at Gray and licked the golden blood from his fingertips, "Tasty."

Gray stared in shock, unsure what had caused Juvia to panic in such a way to mount an attack, but the numbness of it was starting to wear off to boiling rage as he stared at her prone body, still on the deck.

He lunged at the barrier with a snarl, "You bastard!" He raged as he unleashed his ice magic, but to his shock it had no effect whatsoever on the orb.

Jackal burst into laughter, "Stupid worm!" He cackled, "There's no way you can escape my curse!" He grinned wildly, "You're already dead! All I have to do to make it reality is will my pretty bombs to explode!"

He was cut off, however, as a loud whip crack sounded, "Earth wave!"

Jackal and the others looked up just in time to watch Lucy's whip impact the deck with the force of a cannon shot, rocking the boat and sending splinters flying everywhere in a straight line to Jackal. Startled, the demon gate leapt to the side, and directly into a charging Lucy's kick.

Caught off guard twice in a row, Jackal choked a little in shock as the force of her impact sent him flying.

"Forget about someone?" She growled as she rushed to Juvia's side and frowned, "Sorry about this Juvia." She muttered as she hoisted the goddess up and pitched her overboard, "But you're better off down there."

She looked up as the orbs around Natsu and Gray both popped, dropping them back to the deck and lunged for Natsu just as the merman's tail came back with a vengeance, "Overboard with you sailor!"

Natsu yelped as Lucy threw him in an over the shoulder carry and tossed him in the sea after Juvia.

Gray landed on the deck in a crouch, Lucy turning angry eyes on Jackal, "Deal with Bora." She snapped, "I'm going to deal with the demon."

"Deal with the demon?" Jackal mocked. His lip curled, a twisted smirk flashing over his face and transforming it into something cruel.

"I don't think you're in a position for that," Jackal pointed at Lucy. She glanced down at herself, freezing at the sight of strange targets on her body.

"If you touch me, you go boom," Jackal smirked at Lucy, "And you hit me quite a bit, didn't ya Blondie?" Jackal growled at Lucy, "Shame, I'll have to give you a little bruised to the boss man. Consider it revenge for taking away my chance to be a god!"

He snapped his fingers and the bombs went off, explosions bursting the skin wherever she had been touched. Lucy screamed and dropped to her knees, unable to grit her teeth through the bursts.

"Captain!" Gray shouted and raced towards his captain, only to be distracted by the flames of Bora.

"You punk." Gray snarled at the annoyance. He wasn't particularly powerful, but Jackal was and he was using Bora as a particularly irritating distraction with his timely interferences, "Your flames aren't anything compared to that flamebrain's!" He snarled and hurtled himself forward.

Jackal for his part had rushed Lucy the moment she dropped, grabbing her and peppering her down with as many bombs as he could muster to keep her flat. She screamed from the explosions tearing at her stardress, her teeth gritting together.

She spotted a flicker out in the ocean, the passing flip of a ruby tail, and she summoned every ounce of her willpower to wrap a hand around Jackals ankle.

"That's not going to do you any good," Jackal sneered at Lucy, "What did I tell you about touching me? Talk about stupid!"

He snapped his fingers, the explosion ripping through the nerves in her hand. Lucy bore through it though, riding through the pain.

"Call me stubborn," Lucy panted smirking up at him, her grip tightening. She bore down, her fingers crunching together, "Titania give me strength."

Lucy shifted herself, throwing her weight to the side and using every ounce of her stardress to jerk Jackal to the deck and throw him through the railing.

The demon smashed into the wood, tumbling into the choppy waters down below.

"You threw him overboard?" Bora yelped, "But why?"

Lucy shot him a disgusted look as she settled back against an intact section of railing to rest, wincing painfully as her wounds started to make themselves known, "And that, right there, is proof you're a moron." She replied, "Not that we needed more." She glanced at Gray and smirked, "How long d'you think that jerk will last against Natsu and a pissed off goddess?"

"I give it five minutes." Gray drawled back, ignoring Bora's indignant shouting over being ignored, "If they're slow." He grinned at her smirk, "You?"

"Put me down for two." She replied instantly, "Usual bet?"

"You're on." Gray chuckled, "Keep an eye out for me cap'n? It seems I need to finish taking out the trash."

"Hop to sailor." Lucy grinned and eyed the waters where Jackal had fallen.

-::-

Beneath the water, Jackal was finding himself in a world of trouble.

The impact alone had knocked the breath out of him, but no sooner had he regained his senses than he was hit with a wave of fire and boiling hot water.

"Aw, how nice of the cap'n to give me a chance to play too!" Natsu smirked darkly, "I gotta remember to thank her when I get back aboard."

"Indeed." Juvia agreed as she materialized next to him in her divine form, completely healed and a look of cold fury on her face, "I shall have to thank her for this as well!"

Natsu smirked as Jackal paled and tried to make his way back to the surface only to find himself caught the moment he'd gasped for air as a water whip lashed around his ankle and dragged him back into the depths.

"Oh you're not leaving that easily." Juvia hissed as she dragged him closer, "Not only did you escape your prison, the prison I was in charge of, you threatened my friends and my darling Gray. That will not go unpunished. Natsu!"

"Got it," Natsu smirked, speeding towards Jackal. He let out a jet of fire, engulfing the demon. More ties of water trapped Jackal, keeping his body pinned.

Natsu closed the distance, his fists slamming into Jackal with crushing force under water. The fury on his face was unmistakable, and it was clear he had heard every one of his captain's screams.

And he wanted to pay that pain back to Jackal in kind.

The explosions Jackal attempted let off were ineffective against Natsu. He had learned from watching Lucy and for every explosion he devoured it.

Until they no longer came.

Juvia's eyes narrowed when the still seething Natsu backed off, dragging Jackal's body further down.

"He's dead," Juvia murmured, her lips curling up in thought.

"Yeah, that's what happens when someone decides they want to hurt our crew," Natsu growled.

Juvia just laughed at his sullen expression, "You misunderstand me. The demons of Tartaros have always returned as part of a cycle. It has been almost impossible to keep them down."

"With Tartaros still trapped in the abyss, it seems their death is a permanent one," Juvia lifted her hand to Jackal, tapping a slender finger against his forehead.

His body burst into a shower of bubbles, fading back separately into the sea.

"Come, lets go back to the captain and Gray. They're no doubt worried," Juvia held her hand out to Natsu.

He looked at Juvia, his eyes narrowing.

"I heard what Acnologia said to Jackal," Natsu said, "He knew me. He knew _Gray."_

Juvia sighed, "I know."

Silence stretched between them for a moment and Juvia looked down, "My spell of protection seems to be growing weaker by the day. I don't wish for it to break prematurely though, please Natsu. Be patient."

"Patient ain't my strong suit." He admitted, but he took her extended hand. He wasn't happy about it, but also knew there was little he could do to actually get answers.

Acnologia had looked at him directly in such rage, Natsu had been certain he would be killed by just the force of the glare through the crystal. His presence had been immense and overwhelming. His hatred for Natsu ran deep.

And he had called him Champion.

Three Levy had said. Three Champions in all of history. All to different gods. One they knew about, but nothing was known about the other two. Was it possible he had been a Champion in the past?

The thought was vaguely disturbing. Admittedly he'd had a long life, but he'd always followed Metallicana and later Juvia when he thought about gods at all. And anyway, hadn't Levy said being a priest was a requirement? There had never been a time he could recall where he'd had the kind of patience needed to be a priest to any god.

 _'But you don't exactly remember everything do you?'_ A little voice whispered in the back of his head, _'Your memories are still scrambled.'_

Well that was true enough, but even so he vividly remembered leaving on his Journey even before he was really supposed to. So when could he have been a priest? Juvia was hiding more than what he originally thought.

He bit back a sigh of frustration as they reached the surface, wishing for the millionth time that he could just get some straight answers about everything already. He said nothing however as Sting and Rogue swooped down to carry them back to the ship.

"How's Lucy?" He asked as soon as Sting had a grip on him.

"Not great." Sting replied grimly, "The hits were deliberately non-fatal, but she took a serious beating. Wendy says she'll be down for a few days at least while she recovers."

They were dropped onto the deck, Juvia's resting on Fairy Tail's deck as she manipulated the water off her to reform her legs. Natsu had to lay there for a bit longer, using his flames to dry off, his tail receding quickly and the scales drifting away from his body.

"You lose more clothes than Gray," Cana laughed at Natsu's sour face. The only thing remaining on him was his scarf. The fabric had strategically fallen over his crucial parts, but the merman didn't seem to mind or care.

He only grunted in acceptance as she threw him a pair of pants and he crammed himself in them. Standing up, he took a quick stock of the ship and her crew. Everything looked alright and the boarding lines were all gone. Not that it mattered, it looked like Boras ship was well on its way to joining Jackal in Davy Jone's locker.

Juvia wrapped herself up with a grateful smile and looked around, "I'm afraid things have gotten more dangerous. Acnologia has seen Lucy, and furthermore he's seen Natsu and Gray."

"Me? What do I have to do with this?" Gray asked, his eyes locked on Juvia. He had never even met the Destroyer before, but he had felt that incredible hatred.

"Your ancestor that was cursed by the Destroyer," Juvia murmured to him, and Gray suspected by the meaning in her eyes there was more to what she was saying, "The hatred he has for him is almost as powerful as the hatred he has for Natsu. Your ancestor was the one who stopped Acnologia's last plan."

"He will be blinded by his rage," She murmured, "It's imperative now, more than ever that we retrieve the rest of the staff at the temples."

"No kidding," Cana muttered, "But how do we go about it? Our Captain is down right now."

"All this travel ain't gonna be good for her either," Gray groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and nodded to Elfman in thanks for providing him with a shirt.

"Levy where's the next temple?" Natsu called out to their navigator. She was still pale and sad from the incident in Crocus, but since visiting Galuna she looked in better spirits.

"It's in the Midrean sea," Levy looked at them, confused over the relevance.

Natsu nodded and worked the buttons of his shirt up, "Thats not too far off from here."

"Weren't you listening? We need to get the captain off the ship! She's injured, and we could come under attack again by more of Boras men!" Cana protested, "That slime was working for Lucy's old man!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her, "Maybe. But I'd rather us take our chances with the Heartfilia fleet than make ourselves sitting ducks for an angry god out to kill a third of the crew and steal the captain as his bride."

"So long as we are at sea, Lucy is safe from Acnologia, right?" Natsu glanced at Juvia who nodded back at him. His eyes snapped to Cana once it was confirmed, "Wendy is a healer that can even bring back someone even from the verge of death."

"Lucy's wounds are non-fatal, and she wouldn't want to risk the fate of her crew by dropping anchor on land just to have her injuries tended," Natsu responded back, this time turning to Gajeel, "What's concerning me now is the state of the ship. How is she?"

"We ain't takin' on water, but she'll need repairs," Gajeel replied. Natsu nodded in consideration and his lips pressed together.

"Can we get to Midrean sea?" Natsu asked, causing Gajeel to nod again.

"There's an outcropping off islands nearby, we will need to dock for repairs there, but we'll be fine until then," Gajeel grunted, "But are you sure Salamander, Blondie is?"

Natsu snorted out on a loud laugh, surprising everyone on board. His smile broadened over his face and he rolled his eyes, "What? Are you guys really worried about the captain? Come on, you know a couple of smacks like that from Jackal ain't nothin'. Have a little more respect for her. She just needs a bit of rest first."

Cana stared at him for a long moment before a smirk curled her lips, "Damn right!" She agreed, "That woman's a terror in battle! Plus..." She curled an arm around Wendy, "We got the best damn healer around patching her up! Remember what she did for me?"

"Aye, I remember." Elfman grumbled, "And you haven't shut up about it since!"

"Now brother, it was a miracle." Lisanna soothed, "You can't fault Cana for being happy about it!"

"Yeah, but does she have to bring it up _all_ the time?"

"That ain't the point!" Canna snapped, "An' one more comment outta you will see you gettin' an up close and personal view of my card magic!" She took a breath, "Point is, Wendy saved me when I was set to make a one way journey to the Locker! The cap'n's gonna be fine!" She nodded at Natsu, "Until then... I'll follow ya lead Cap'n Dragneel."

"Aye." Gray agreed with a smirk, crossing his arms, "Only person worthy of being Acting Cap'n while Lucy's down would be you."

"But Gray, you're First Mate!" Lisanna protested, "Command should fall to you!"

Gray shot her a smile, and shook his head, "Should maybe, but that'd leave another vacancy. Besides, Flamebrain ruled the seas for centuries, an' captained the first Fairy Tail. Can any of you think of anyone more qualified to lead until Lucy's back on her feet?"

"Well when you put it like that, I don't see how we can refuse." Mira replied, and slowly agreement rippled around the crew until all eyes were on Natsu expectantly.

He swallowed a lump at the show of faith, "Just so you know, Lucy's still my cap'n. And once she's out of bed, she's cap'n again. I don't want anyone thinkin' otherwise."

"Heh, trust me Pyro..." Gray replied, "If we thought for even a second you'd do that, we never would've agreed to this. Now what're your orders?"

Natsu took a breath and nodded, "Right. Levy, plot us a course to the nearest islands Gajeel needs to make repairs! I want us underway five minutes ago! Anyone not immediately doing a task stay sharp! I don't trust that bastard not to have more ships hanging around. Gray, set up a pairs watch in the nest. I want two sets of eyes on the horizon at all times until this is over."

"You heard the man!" Cana bellowed, "Get moving you dogs!"

* * *

 _ **Alright guys! You earned yourself your preview! All my important notes are at the top of the chapter so make sure you check it out! Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews everyone, you did such a great job you made me proud! Here's to the next update which might be on Sunday if I can't get it up on Wednesday!**_

* * *

 _"As it turns out, I do have a masseuse in my shirt!"_

 _Lucy raised an eyebrow at that and Natsu arched a saucy eyebrow at her, "What? it's true!" He laughed at her disbelief, "You don't believe me? Even if I didn't have a crazy amount of sisters in my nest, I'll have you know my sister and brother under the sea outright demanded I learn."_

 _"How does that work exactly with tails?" Lucy asked, but more believing now._

 _"Hey, our fins get sore same as your feet," Natsu grinned and crooked his fingers, "Now c'mere Luce and roll over. Your acting Captain is going to take care of you so he doesn't have to bark orders anymore."_

 _"Awww, you're only giving me a massage because you don't want to be in charge?" Lucy teased, but slowly rolled over onto her stomach obligingly. She was glad she was wearing something lighter this time and hoped Natsu would be able to work around it._

 _"You bet," Natsu purred back, "I put captaining behind me four hundred years ago. I'm more than content to swab the deck and have adventures and if it means treatin' ya like a princess so I don't have to do it anymore then I'm about to roll out the best finery."_

 _"And who said romance was dead?" Lucy laughed into her pillow, Natsu moving in next to her._

 _His hands, so very warm against the coolness of her skin sent a shock through her body. She shivered at the feel of his large hands against her back, his strong fingers beginning to press into her back._

 _"Trust me princess," Natsu bent down to her, his voice a soft purr in her ear, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."_


	28. Coffer

**CHAPTER 28**

 _ **Coffer**_

 _The treasure chest_

* * *

 _Natsu groaned, a ragged breath pulling from his chest as he flopped down on the temple floor. He pulled at the bracers on his arms, unbuckling them with trembling fingers, "Ah, hell... damn it."_

 _He got them off in a hurry and tore his tunic off, rolling back to sprawl over the icy marble floor to cool his feverish body. Natsu stared up at the starry ceiling before him, somewhat grateful for the inner peace of the sanctum so none of the priests or acolytes could see him in his current state. He had only recently become the Champion for the goddess, it wouldn't do for anyone to start doubting him._

 _Not that it mattered, they already were uncertain of him. He was the very first Champion but had never achieved priesthood. Natsu was far too impatient to sit still for the processions and studying required for the role, going instead for a more active role as a temple guard, then warrior, working his way up until he was able to compete for the honor as Champion._

 _No one could deny his faith and love for the goddess, there was no lacking of spiritual belief, but some people believed he was lacking as Champion. Not that he paid them too much mind anyway. The only one he didn't want to disappoint was the goddess, especially since she had selected him out of thousands of more qualified candidates. Or the people who looked to him for help._

 _There had never been a Champion selected by any god before. There wasn't a precedent for it, although people had expectations. Still, he was supposed to be serving as the Lady Lucy's avatar on the mortal coil._

 _Not be wrecked by a rough cough and sweating in a miserable ball on the altar floor._

 _Despite his elevated status, Natsu was still just a mortal, and he was just as prone to human weakness or illness. But his duties had called him out to offer aid to a nearby sea port during tsunami season, and now he was paying the cost for giving up his gear to more desperate families._

 _A ragged cough shook his shoulders and he rolled over to push his aching body up. Coming back from training had made him light headed, but there was still no excuse for him to be drooling like an idiot at the Lady Lucy's altar. If the High Priestess caught him, she was going to drag him around by the ears._

 _He froze at the sound of a footfall behind him and Natsu groaned, "Lady Spetto, I'm sorry I'm just heading to my room-"_

 _A round of hard coughs drove him back down a couple of inches, his head throbbing from the exertion he was putting on his body. He shook his head to clear the black spots from his eyes._

 _"You will do no such thing." A soft voice he recognized instantly replied, and he blearily looked up to find him staring into the concerned eyes of his goddess, "Not under your own power anyway."_

 _"My lady..." He croaked and struggled to sit up only for her to roll her eyes and gently push him back to the floor._

 _"You are utterly ridiculous my Champion." She grinned at him, "I think that's one of the reasons I like you so much. Now come on. I can't have you dying from pneumonia on me now."_

 _She rested her hand against his chest and in the blink of an eye Natsu found himself tucked safely into his own bed with Lucy beside him. She grinned impishly at him and with a flick of her wrist had a fire going. She got up and dropped some kind of incense into the incensory on his personal altar for her, lighting it with the fire she'd created._

 _The smoke immediately soothed his aching head and fever, and he felt himself start to relax, "'S nice." He mumbled, "What is it?"_

 _"An herb from the celestial realm." She replied as she put a kettle of water on to boil, "It'll help cleanse your spirit and strengthen you." She held up a fat packet of tea, "And this will do the same once you're healed." She sat back down next to him and opened up a jar of a sharp smelling paste that seemed to clear his head, "That was really ridiculous what you did you know. I appreciate you wanted to help, but I'd rather not lose you so soon Natsu."_

 _She caressed a lock of hair out of his eyes and to his surprise began massaging his chest with the salve. When had he even lost his shirt? He couldn't remember, but found he didn't much care. The salve smelled good, and mingled nicely with the incense. And the massage was relaxing. He hadn't been taken care of like this since his mother had died, and it was a nice change._

 _Without meaning to he began to drift off, never noticing the way Lucy's hands sparkled with holy light as they worked, only smiling sleepily when she leaned over to kiss his forehead, "Rest now my Champion."_

-::-

Natsu looked down at the can in his hand, shaking it for a moment before prying it open. It had a V-like symbol engraved on the lid, so Natsu knew it came from Virgo.

He grinned, glad he had trusted his nose and drew out the soft smelling herbs. Natsu's fingertips sparked on the herbs and he rolled them into a cone shape, breathing softly on the plant to encourage it to start smoking.

He put them in a gilded metal sphere, watching as the smoke drifted in pure streams out of the holes. He set it in the far corner of the room before he approached the bed where his captain was resting. Her eyes were closed, but Natsu knew she was awake. There was no way he could have taken her by surprise in her own chambers, even while injured.

Natsu scooted up next to her and settled his warm hand over her forehead, brushing her bangs from her face.

"Incense?" Lucy asked softly, not bothering to open her eyes.

"It helps clear my thoughts, calms me down a bit," Natsu grinned, watching her lips twitch. He slowly drew his hand away, "Figured it would be nice for you since you're probably sore as all hell."

"I can't say you're wrong. Relaxing is a good remedy for that," Lucy laughed quietly back at him.

She opened her eyes, such soft brown ones that Natsu felt something in his gut wrench and melt. He dropped an elbow onto her bed so his fist could support his chin.

"You saved my life Captain," He grinned wryly, "Again. You ever going to get tired of doing that?"

"Maybe if you stop jumping in the way of attacks obviously meant for me," Lucy retorted, but didn't hide her wink, "We can call it even."

Natsu snorted and shook his head, but Lucy abruptly grabbed his forearm with such force that he froze.

"Natsu I need you to be very honest with me," Lucy gave him an urgent glare.

He bobbed his head once, a little afraid based on the seriousness of Lucy's look alone.

"How long did it take for you and Juvia to beat up Jackal?" Lucy demanded.

Blinking, Natsu cocked his head at her, unsure of the relevance. He shrugged and cleared his throat, "Uh, I don't know? A couple of minutes? Not long at all after we realized you threw him in the water."

Lucy clapped her hands together and smirked with victory, "Yes, I win! Gotta remember to collect from Gray!"

"You made a bet with Droopy Drawers on how long it'd take us to deal with Jackal?" Natsu asked in amusement, "Seriously?"

"You're surprised?" Lucy asked cheekily, "We're pirates after all."

Natsu burst into laughter and conceded the point with a nod, "So how much did you win?"

"Just the usual fifty jewel." Lucy grinned, "Honestly, I don't even spend it. I just keep it in a pouch for our next bet. I'm pretty sure he does the same."

Natsu laughed again, "I'll have to get in on that next time." He grinned, "Sounds like fun!"

Lucy nodded and winced as she reached over to get a sip of tea.

"How're you feeling?" Natsu asked, his expression sobering at the sight of her pain.

"I hurt everywhere." Lucy groaned as she sank back into her pillows, "Your sister was able to patch me up easily enough, but she says there's only so much she can do at a time to help the bruises and strains along." She sighed, "At least it means I'll be back on my feet properly in a few days instead of weeks."

"That's a mercy." Natsu breathed, and hesitated, "I... don't suppose you heard about me being acting cap'n?"

Lucy nodded and smiled, "I heard. I'm glad. I trust you to take care of the ship and crew while I get better. Thank you."

Natsu smiled back, the tension bleeding from his body at her easy acceptance, "So, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Besides what you already are?" Lucy asked wryly, "Not unless you have a masseuse hidden in your shirt or something."

Natsu barked out on a laugh, his eyes glowing with mischief, "As it turns out, I _do_ have a masseuse in my shirt!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at that and Natsu arched a saucy eyebrow at her, "What? it's true!" He laughed at her disbelief, "You don't believe me? Even if I didn't have a crazy amount of sisters in my nest, I'll have you know my sister and brother under the sea outright demanded I learn."

"How does that work exactly with tails?" Lucy asked, but more believing now.

"Hey, our fins get sore same as your feet," Natsu grinned and crooked his fingers, "Now c'mere Luce and roll over. Your acting Captain is going to take care of you so he doesn't have to bark orders anymore."

"Awww, you're only giving me a massage because you don't want to be in charge?" Lucy teased, but slowly rolled over onto her stomach obligingly. She was glad she was wearing something lighter this time and hoped Natsu would be able to work around it.

"You bet," Natsu purred back, "I put captaining behind me four hundred years ago. I'm more than content to swab the deck and have adventures and if it means treatin' ya like a princess so I don't have to do it anymore then I'm about to roll out the best finery."

"And who said romance was dead?" Lucy laughed into her pillow, Natsu moving in next to her.

His hands, so very warm against the coolness of her skin sent a shock through her body. She shivered at the feel of his large hands against her back, his strong fingers beginning to press into her back.

"Trust me princess," Natsu bent down to her, his voice a soft purr in her ear, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Lucy shivered at the tone of his voice, "Is that a promise?" She asked a little breathlessly, gasping softly as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Natsu rumbled back as he worked, his warm hands soothing away the aches as he tenderly massaged around the worst bruises and carefully unknotted muscles.

Lucy groaned a little incoherently, caught somewhere on a knife edge between pleasure and pain as he worked the knots out, "I'll take it as a promise then." She mumbled during one of her more coherent moments, "You owe me a romancing when we lift my curse."

Natsu chuckled softly as he slid his hands down past the small of her back to massage her legs, "Is it only romance that triggers the curse?" He asked curiously, "Or is it anything?"

"Hmmm..." Lucy hummed, jerking slightly as he tickled her a little before he soothed it, "It happens when we fall in love, and we intend to spend our lives with that person." She sighed, "Something inevitably happens when we do. Our loves die, or there's a scandal, or they get drunk on power and money like my father. Married or not makes no difference either. A lot of us try to avoid falling in love, but it never works. Heartfilia women are too passionate not to."

Natsu thought about that as he worked his way back up her body, "Do you know if there's a way to break it?" He asked softly.

Lucy looked over her shoulder at him, "Sure. Meet the criteria of the curse."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and she shrugged, "That's what we were told centuries ago. My ancestor went to the Lover and asked what we'd done to anger her. It turns out we did nothing. Someone else put the curse on our line. And the only way to break it is to fall in love with the intended target. The only problem is, we have no idea who that was supposed to be."

"Well that's dumb, and also impossible," Natsu frowned, finding fault on the family curse for many reasons.

"So this mystery god cursed your entire family line because one of your ancestors spurned them?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, "And yet this god makes no effort to push themselves in your life?"

He shook his head, "And overkill at that. What, do they want the entire Heartfilia family line to fall at their feet? Talk about creepy and gross," He chuckled.

Lucy giggled a bit at his reasoning, cutting off with a happy groan when his fingers pressed into a more sensitive spot.

"Well I do have Acnologia inserting himself in my life, maybe he's the one who cursed me," Lucy pointed out.

Natsu made a noise of displeasure and his fingertips dug into her side, drawing a low keen from her throat. She glanced over her shoulder to see a flicker of amusement flash over his lips. His expression was considering, eyes slow as the caressed down her back.

"Well that would follow," Natsu allowed, "He's mucked up everyone's lives, wants to marry you, and he doesn't seem interested in stopping any time soon."

"Hmph. I say we kick him out and get a new Destroyer then." Lucy huffed, "Because there's no way in the seven hells I'm going to ever fall in love with that creep."

"Well said!" Natsu chuckled, "Though I'm not sure how we would ever do that. Unless you know of a god killer around?"

"Sorry no." Lucy replied, her lips twitching at the idea of a god killer, "Maybe we should ask Levy or Juvia. I'm sure that conversation would go over real well!"

Natsu laughed quietly at the idea and he leaned over, "You never know." He breathed into her neck, "I think they wouldn't mind getting a new Destroyer in the ranks."

Lucy shivered and arced into his warmth, "Natsu..."

Natsu growled softly at the tone, his blood heating in response, "I'm here Lucy." He breathed, "Always."

His mouth watered as the honey sweet scent of her arousal filled the air, but his strokes remained steady. He'd promised her. And he would not break his promise until she showed him she was ready. And though he could taste her want, she had made no move otherwise. So neither would he. No matter how badly his body screamed at him to.

Though he couldn't really hide his reaction either.

He was glad she was face down in the bed though. That certainly helped. Natsu swallowed, tasting her wants and desires on the roof of his mouth, a steady drum beating in his chest with every breath, every press of his hands and every musical sigh from Lucy.

He could see the issue with her fears on their relationship. Or lack thereof.

Natsu was of the opinion that no matter how many steps they took, eventually if they were to fall in love then they would drop into the trap of her curse regardless if they did anything to trigger it.

Because he already knew just by knowing Lucy in all of her ups and downs, that if he fell for her, it wouldn't be something he could recover from. She already consumed his thoughts, his waking moments and his dreams. Every night when he closed his eyes he saw her in one way or another. Either as a goddess with a kind heart and powerful spirit, or a princess with a gentle hand and childish spirit of adventure.

And in those dreams he was in love with her. Deeply, and with such an aching pressure he thought he would drown in those feelings of longing. But when he woke up, those feelings evaporated, the memories of his strange dreams faded and all he saw was Lucy in this moment, his emotions swelling anew. She was practically perfect, and he had harbored quite a bit of a crush on her even before his dreams started. He would follow his captain anywhere.

Perhaps it was almost too late for him anyway, he sounded already like a fool in love.

He pulled his hands away from Lucy's back and supported his ankle over his knee to cross his legs. He smiled at her, looking at the way she pouted when she realized he was finished and she slowly turned back around.

"So Captain, not to spoil the talk about completely justified god-killin,' but I thought I should run the sea party with ya," Natsu grinned at her pout.

"I'm actin' Captain right now, but they're your crew and I'm not gonna throw them into certain danger without your say so," Natsu's smile widened at her sour expression.

"Thank you," Lucy sighed and sat up, smiling as Natsu reached over to adjust her pillows and helped her sit up straighter, "Who have you picked?"

"Well me and Juvia obviously and Sting," Natsu looked at Lucy, "Don't want to take a school of floppin' humans down there, and Sting ain't a stronger swimmer than a merman, but he's leagues better'n goin' down there with some of these."

He picked up one of Lucy's delicate ankles for clarification and dropped it back on the mattress.

"Levy is gonna plot out our next path, Rogue is gonna help Gajeel with repairs to the ship, and Gray is gonna pine after Juvia," Natsu drawled.

Lucy snorted out a laugh at that last, "And she'll pine after him too no doubt." Lucy replied, "And in their mutual pining they'll miss the completely obvious."

Natsu grinned at her, "Pretty much!"

She shook her head a little, "Well, nothing we can do about that." She smirked, "Except maybe lock them in the brig until they come to their senses if they get too obnoxious." She considered his plan for a moment, "I like your crew choice. Make sure you have Warren on standby though. I'm not sure how far his telepathy extends underwater, but he's your best shot for calling for backup if you need it down there. Have you alerted your brother yet?"

"My next stop." Natsu replied, "This ain't Alvarez territory, but last I heard Zeref was pretty friendly with the Queen Regent. He should be able to let her know to expect us and smooth over any potential problems."

Lucy nodded approvingly, "Excellent. I wouldn't be surprised if we encountered another gate after this, so the more precautions we take the better."

Natsu nodded thoughtfully, somewhat impressed by Lucy's caution. Perhaps it was a side effect of her curse, or her father, but she was far warier in general than he was. Certainly she was a more thorough planner than his general charge in punching and assume it would all turn out right style.

It was a refreshing change.

A polite tap on the door of the cabin pulled him out of his thoughts and they both looked up in time to see Mira poke her head in, carrying a tray of food and drink, "Sorry Cap'n, but Wendy said you'd be getting hungry soon. Side effect of her healing."

Right on cue, Lucy's stomach let out a gurgle, and she laughed, "Seems our healer was right. Thanks Mira."

Natsu grinned and stood, "I'll take my leave then cap'n." He bowed slightly, "I'll let you know what my brother says later on."

"You do that sailor." Lucy smiled, "I expect a full report when you have one."

Natsu nodded, his heart fluttering a little at the prospect of more time with her later, and flashed Mira a grin as he stepped nimbly around her.

"He's certainly gotten much better with his legs, now hasn't he Captain?" Mira asked, a sly smile growing on her face a she helped prop Lucy up on a pile of pillows, "I wonder what else he might be good at?"

"Oh hush!" A red faced Lucy tossed a pillow at her. The laughing Mira ducked around it and fled her room in giggles.

Lucy flopped back down into her pile and dug into her meal, still blushing herself. She couldn't help but wonder those questions herself.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reviewing! Sorry for the late update, I wanted to get this out to you as soon as I could, work has been crazy but thanks again to everyone who let us know how they liked the chapter. You totally made your preview, so enjoy it! Next chapter will be the last one of ACT 2.**

* * *

 _"Natsu!"_

 _The shout of warning almost came too late, and Natsu jerked into a deep squat as part of the rigging snapped loose and swung just over his head._

 _"Where's your head at!" Cana called out to him, staring at Natsu over the near miss. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind of the new memory rolling around in it, his hand creeping up to his forehead._

 _"Natsu!" Cana repeated._

 _"Sorry!" Natsu burst and got back to what he was doing. They were tying up the sails for repairs, and he needed to be paying attention while that was done or he could end up getting brained._

 _"Was it another memory?" Wendy asked, Happy in her arms as she approached._

 _"Yeah, I think...?" Natsu frowned, shaking his head. He had been awake when he got it, and the timeline was right..._

 _But Lucy had been there and Gray, exactly like some of the odd dreams he had been having as of late._


	29. Lily-livered

**Hey everyone! No major notes this time. It's the end of ACT 2, starting next chapter we move into ACT 3! Hold onto your butts because things are starting to pick up.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 29**

 _ ** **Lily-livered****_

 _weak or cowardly._

* * *

 _The sun burned overhead, beating on the bare shoulders of sailors tossing barrels overhead and sacks of flour and rice on their backs. Natsu surveyed the progress from where he stood, not wanting any of his crew to get sticky fingers and start picking at the food before it was properly loaded and counted._

 _Metalicana only knew he would have absolutely stuck his nose in the barrel of preserved fruit if he was left unsupervised._

 _He squinted up at the sun, finding it was even a little warm for him today. It didn't help that the market place was completely filled to bursting after all. He could hardly remember a time when it was bustling so much, not that it was ever slow, but he never had to fight for standing space while shopping._

 _It was making it damn near impossible for them to resupply._

 _It was a good thing he wasn't super sold on the idea of manners, so he had been able to shove his way through to give his crew enough room to carry their loads._

 _Natsu had heard the news, though he hadn't believed there was any reason for all the fuss. The royal family was out shopping. Big deal. He was the fire prince but no one ever rolled out the red carpet for him. And he could_ _ **sit**_ _on people if he was so inclined._

 _Humans could be so silly with the things they got excited about, and he almost wanted to see for himself to know what all the fuss was._

 _"Cap'n, we'll never be done at this rate." Gray said as he shoved his way through the crowd to join him, "The guards have everything slowed down to a standstill."_

 _Natsu rolled his eyes, "What's the big deal with this stuff Gray?" He asked, "Why do people care their drake and his queen and hatchling are out shopping?"_

 _Gray's lips twitched into a smile, "It's 'cause they don't see 'em often." He shrugged at Natsu's confused look, "It's true. Royals, they just don't mix with common folk much. It's rare to see 'em, an' folk get excited when they're around. They like to put real faces on the names."_

 _Natsu frowned a little at the idea the royal family was so isolated people were actually excited to see them. It made no sense. Why would they do that? How could they effectively lead anything if they didn't interact with people?_

 _"It's got to do with security too." Gray supplied at the confused look on his face, "Humans don't have drakes like dragons do. Anyone can be a ruler under the right circumstances." He shrugged, "Some folks... they make those happen. By killing the current ruler."_

 _"Humans are weird." Natsu huffed in disgust. Though he had to admit he was even more curious now. If they only came out rarely, there was a fair chance he'd never get another opportunity. Granted, he didn't expect them to be interesting, but he could sorta understand the curiosity now._

 _Gray burst into a laugh, "True." He agreed, "But at least we're not boring." He cocked his head at Natsu in amusement, "You wanna go check it out? I can take over here for a while, and Gajeel's face is scary enough to part crowds."_

 _Natsu huffed, but didn't argue the point. He_ _ **was**_ _curious now, and hell it would at least be something to do for the sake of saying he'd done it if no other reason. With that thought in mind he hopped down from his perch and began shoving his way through the crowd._

 _Besides, if he could scare the guards some then his ship would be in better shape._

— _::—_

 _Natsu found himself on the edge of a huge clearing, his eyebrow raised as he spotted three richly dressed humans inspecting some apples. Did they really need this much space alone to pick out their own produce?_

 _Silly._

 _Rolling his eyes, Natsu turned to walk away when a small noise from across the clearing caught his sensitive ears. He looked up just in time to see a small hatchling, no more than five in human years, break the circle and stumble into the clearing chasing after an errant ball._

 _Natsu watched the small boy with a grin, thinking the harmless playing nothing but fun. At least not until the nearby guards descended on him in a drove._

 _They didn't attack him, but they certain were aiming to intimidate him into compliance. His blood boiled at the fear on the little one's face and stepped forward to lend his voice, and possibly his fists, to the child who seemed too scared to speak. At least he would have, had a slender hand not stopped the guards rampage. One of the women had her fingers resting on her guards forearm. With her other hand, she lowered her hood which sent cascades of long, gold-spun hair falling over her shoulders and down her back._

 _She whispered something to the guard and the man backed off. Natsu watched, utterly entranced by the woman and her soft beauty, as she smiled at the child and gave him one of her perfectly picked apples for his troubles._

 _"Are you alright little one?" The woman asked gently, and the child blushed as he shyly reached out and took the apple._

 _"Yes ma'am Princess Lucy." He replied, "I'm sorry I ran in here. I just wanted to get my ball."_

 _"That's perfectly alright!" Lucy laughed, "I can hardly fault anyone having a little fun. No matter what Captain Regis here says." She winked at the boy and a ripple of laughter rolled through the crowd._

 _The boy grinned at her, and she rocked back on her heels, "So what's your name?"_

 _"Lucy, we should get going!" Her father called and Lucy looked up, "Just a moment father!"_

 _"Tom your royalship." The boy replied brightly, "I'm Tom!"_

 _"Well Tom, would you like to help me pick a few more apples before I leave?" Lucy grinned, holding out her hand to him, "Maybe we can even get a basket for you to take home! Would you like that?"_

 _Natsu chuckled as the hatchling excitedly took the princess's hand and she led him over to the orchard with a smile. So that was Princess Lucy huh? He'd heard rumors of her beauty, and kind heart, and it seemed they were all true. And he had to admire the way she'd so cleverly deflected her over-zealous guard. The man bore a pained look that was only proper for a man who had tried to intimidate a hatchling._

 _A ripple of movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention away from the princess and he frowned as he looked over at it. There was a man standing along the edge of the crowd. He looked normal enough, but there was something about him that had Natsu swallowing back a growl._

 _Across the way, the king sighed and waited patiently with his wife while the princess collected a few more plump apples with the child. Natsu wasn't paying attention to the royal family anymore as he instead began to weave his way through the crowd. This time his movements were more calculated and measured, wary of trouble. He frowned as he walked, steady and slow so not to spook the curious man._

 _His attention was not focused on Natsu moving through the crowd though, and the dragon frowned when the man took a step towards the family. Natsu stilled when the guards noticed the man, and they stepped forward to intercept him._

 _The man moved in a flash, daggers being flung to be buried in the throats of the guards. They dropped to their knees without fight, gurgling their final breath. The man smirked and raised his hands, a field of magic flaring up around them, "No Celestial Spirits can breech this barrier to come to your rescue. At least not in time. Your majesty."_

" _You are unworthy of the throne!" He shouted, "And when I am done killing your Line, it will go to your successor instead! As it should've from the start!" The man lunged forward, magic propelling him forward in an deadly arch._

" _Father!" The princess screamed in terror, and Natsu felt his body become seized with a force he almost couldn't control. He had already been on his way to intercept the assassin, but at Princess Lucy's terrified scream he couldn't help but rush it._

 _Natsu vaulted himself with a jet of flames, hurtling over the crowd to plant his feet directly into the back of the assassin. He landed in a crouch, driving the man face first into the dirt._

" _Whoops, looks like I got some trash on my boots," Natsu growled, rising up and stepping off the assassin, "Disabling their magic before going in to fight? You're a coward."_

 _"You bastard!" The assassin snarled as he lunged at Natsu only to be knocked back down by a flaming fist to the face._

 _"A coward_ _ **and**_ _you suck at fighting." Natsu snorted as more guards rushed the area and grabbed the would be assassin. He turned to the family and bowed slightly, "Are you alright?"_

 _"We're quite fine thanks to you good sir." The king replied as he stepped forward, "I would have the name of our rescuer?"_

 _Natsu grinned at him, "Captain Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail." He purred, flourishing his hat a little in another bow._

 _"You're the pirate king!" Lucy breathed in awe, "The one who wrote the code all pirates must abide by or face your wrath! But what are you doing here?"_

 _"Merely passing by princess." Natsu replied with a shrug, "My ship docked to resupply today and I was curious about what could be so exciting about the royal family going shopping." He smirked slightly, "Turns out these things are more exciting than I thought!"_

 _"Well, regardless of your motivations, you've done us a great service this day Captain Dragneel." The king replied, "For that we owe you a debt. Please, how can we repay you?"_

 _Natsu cocked his head at the king, "There's not a lot my crew an' I need your highness." He replied honestly, "Just a resupply before we're off on our next adventure."_

 _"Then that shall be my payment." The king declared, "From this day forward, the Fairy Tail will have a safe haven in our port, and all expenses for resupply will be paid for by the crown." He smiled, "It truly is the least I can do for you saving our lives. I would also extend you, personally, a standing invitation to join us at the palace whenever you're in port."_

" _That's very kind," Natsu grinned crookedly and shook the Kings hand, "We're here for a couple of days. I don't suppose the royal family would like a tour of the first pirate ship?"_

 _The king looked a little uncertain over the idea of bringing his family onto a world renown pirate ship, but at the way Lucy sprang forward with poorly hidden excitement, the decision was made for him._

" _A chance to see the Fairy Tail?" Lucy gushed, "We would be delighted! The rumor says you don't allow strangers aboard your ship!"_

 _Natsu chuckled and extended his arm for the excited princess, she took it at the elbow in a perfect hold, her chin lifted with absolute grace._

" _Did your research, eh princess?" Natsu grinned at her, "You're right about that. Fairy Tail is my home, I don't like anyone boarding if they ain't invited first."_

" _But you are_ _ **always**_ _invited." He gave her a roguish wink._

— _::—_

"Natsu!"

The shout of warning almost came too late, and Natsu jerked into a deep squat as part of the rigging snapped loose and swung just over his head.

"Where's your head at!" Cana called out to him, staring at Natsu over the near miss. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind of the new memory rolling around in it, his hand creeping up to his forehead.

"Natsu!" Cana repeated.

"Sorry!" Natsu burst and got back to what he was doing. They were tying up the sails for repairs, and he needed to be paying attention while that was done or he could end up getting brained.

"Was it another memory?" Wendy asked, Happy in her arms as she approached.

"Yeah, I think...?" Natsu frowned, shaking his head. He had been awake when he got it, and the timeline was right...

But Lucy had been there and Gray, exactly like some of the odd dreams he had been having as of late.

Originally he thought the dreams were just an odd reflection of his current life and past one. Memories of past and present meshed together to kind of force a new thought. Perhaps he missed command? Perhaps his hidden desires were finally invading his dreams?

He thought they would go away now that he had reluctantly assumed command, but now they had gotten worse, flashing to his mind during the day instead of at night.

Like his memories had.

Gray and Lucy.

Was it possible he'd known them in the past? The idea seemed preposterous, but unless his brain was getting seriously scrambled, he couldn't think of anything else. He couldn't imagine the odds of them being reborn identical to their ancestors like that, but what did he know? Gods were sometimes weird, and they generally did things for a reason.

Maybe there was something special about Gray and Lucy? Acnologia knew them, Juvia was hiding something...

"You're not sure?" Wendy asked with a puzzled expression, pulling him out of his thoughts again.

"It's weird." Natsu admitted, "It feels like a memory, but some of the stuff in it seems impossible?"

"More impossible than a war god trying to destroy the world because he's cranky?" Wendy asked skeptically, "That seems pretty far fetched brother."

Natsu laughed and ruffled her hair, "Well, put like that, you have a point."

It still bothered him that he couldn't be sure if it was really a memory or some bizarre daydream, but there was little he could do except wait and see if any other memories filled in around it.

Though he rather hoped it was the real thing. Weird or not, it was a good memory, and part of him hoped it would prove true. The thought of meeting a princess Lucy left him feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

He shook the thought off, however, as Gajeel clomped up, "Everything's about ready cap'n." He grunted, "An' Levy says we're in position."

"Right, it's time then," Natsu picked up Happy from Wendy's arms and settled the mouser on his shoulder, "You ready for another dip buddy?"

"Aye sir! I've got a great sense of direction in the air and under sea! If we go further than Warrens telepathy then I'll zip up here for help!" Happy cheered.

"So cool!" Natsu grinned back at Happy and cleared his throat, "Alright we are heading out! Keep your eyes peeled for any danger comin' 'round the cove! Mr. Fullbuster has got the wheel while I'm gone!" Natsu barked.

"If you run into trouble you can't squeeze out of, you get out of here! We will be fine under water, your priority is the Captain and the staff piece we already have!" Natsu growled, "Under no circumstances are you to dock on land or bring the Captain on land! Are we understood?"

"Aye sir!" The crew chorused back.

"That's what I like to hear!" He shouted back and nodded to Juvia who was getting ready for the dip into the water. Natsu was following after her lead, stripping himself of all but his scarf.

Normally he would have left it behind, but since he gave the crew the order to leave if necessary Natsu didn't want to risk losing it.

He tied it twice around his waist, securing it with a box knot and nodding when it was tightened to his satisfaction.

The others nodded back and as one they dove into the depths. In an instant, Natsu felt his tail ripple back into existence as both the water and Juvia's divinity hit him. He twisted around to look at his brother, but Juvia was already on it as she waved a hand at Sting and he was suddenly able to breathe.

"The blessings of my children." She informed the dragon, "From now on you will have as little trouble swimming and breathing in the depths as they do." She smiled, "All you lack is a tail."

Sting chuckled a little, "I think I'll forgo that if you don't mind."

"Understandable." Juvia agreed, "Now let's go."

The two dragons nodded as Juvia called up a couple of porpoises and they grabbed hold, "So what's this queen regent lady like?" Sting asked curiously, "I didn't even know there _was_ a queen ruling this area."

"There wasn't until recently." Natsu replied, "Yukino's husband got himself killed in a raid on some humans a couple years ago. Their son is still a nestling, so she took over ruling until her son's ready."

"Doesn't that make things awkward?" Sting asked, "Since she doesn't have abyss powers?"

Natsu shrugged, "Probably a little yeah, but there's not much anyone can do about it. She's a good ruler according to Zeref, and she was smart enough to start making friends with her neighbors, unlike her idiot husband."

"Sounds like you didn't like him at all."

"I didn't." Natsu growled, "He was a jerk. And I hated the way he treated his queen. He definitely wasn't worthy of her."

Sting raised an eyebrow at Natsu's vehemence and wondered just what had happened to this queen to get that sort of response. Now wasn't really the time to delve into it though, not if he wanted Natsu's head properly in the game.

"So where exactly is this temple located anyway?" He asked instead.

"I'll show you that once we get there." Juvia replied and glanced over her shoulder at him, "Sound carries far in the water. I would not have our enemies pick something up because we were careless. Besides, Levy has far more accurate instructions. Her directions were clear but I'm afraid you will have to just follow me for now."

"That's fine Juvia," Sting grinned at her, doing his best to keep up. It wasn't as hard because he was a dragon, and Juvia's spell was helping tremendously but he was still slower than those with tails. He was lucky for the additional help from the dolphins.

They passed deeper into the Midrean sea until they arrived at the gates of an underwater city that was far more beautiful than anything Sting could remember seeing above land.

Pearly gates opened to them, and a woman was floating before them with two guards waiting at her sides. However her expression was kind as she spotted their approach and she lifted her hand in a friendly wave, "Natsu!"

"Yukino!" Natsu released the dolphin, swimming on ahead to greet her. He grabbed her in a hug, the guards looking baffled and somewhat alarmed over the treatment of their queen. She didn't seem concerned though so they remained stiff by her sides.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, someone didn't tell me your city would be on the way," He glanced over at Juvia, who stared back without remorse.

Yukino laughed, "Well your brother warned me that you were arriving in my ocean, and knowing where you were going it only made sense."

She nodded to the guards to give them signal to depart, and after one more unsure look they left.

"You know where the temple is?" Juvia asked sharply, her expression drawing down between her eyes.

Yukino looked at her, a soft gasp pulling from her throat and she bowed her head in reverence, "Ah! Lady Juvia, my apologies for not greeting you!"

"I do not know the exact location, but my husband had the powers of the abyss before he died, and he suspected it's location," Yukino looked up at her, "My late husband was many things, but he was a clever old codfish."

"I see." Juvia hummed, "That is troubling. I had not thought anyone other than the Navigator able to divine even an approximate location of one of the temples."

"If it helps, I think it was only possible due to several factors unique to my husband." Yukino offered, "I'm not sure anyone without abyss powers, relative proximity, and access to our library would be able to locate it."

"That is reassuring." Juvia agreed, "Nevertheless, the fact that anyone came close once means it might happen again."

Yukino bowed her head in acceptance, "That aside, is there anything I can do to assist your mission?" She asked, "Whatever you might need is at your disposal."

Juvia smiled, "As it happens, we could do with some shelter for the night if that's not too much trouble."

"We could?" Natsu asked at the same moment Yukino said, "Of course!"

"We could." Juvia confirmed, "This temple is... temperamental about who approaches when."

Rather like its owner Natsu thought as Yukino happily gave instructions to her guards, and flashed Juvia an innocent grin when she shot him a glare.

"Please follow me." Yukino told them with a smile as they set off, "There's plenty of room in the royal wing for all of you to have your own suite if you like. Your public temple is also available if you would prefer Lady Juvia."

"Thank you, I think I would like to pay my temple a visit." Juvia replied, "It's been too long."

"Of course." Yukino nodded and glanced at one of the guards, "Please go and fetch Sorano. I'm sure she'll want to escort the goddess herself."

The merman nodded and swam off, leaving them alone.

"I gotta say," Sting mused as he looked around admiringly, "Your city is absolutely beautiful Lady Yukino."

"Thank you." Yukino smiled at him, "We've put a lot of work into making it so. It's just a pity we don't get more visitors to admire it."

"Why not?" Sting asked curiously, "It's nice here!"

"It's too far north." Natsu replied, "A lot of folks don't like coming this far up. Especially in winter."

"He's right." Yukino sighed, "In our northernmost territory the ocean itself can freeze in winter, and it's perpetual dark for six months of the year and light for the other six. For all its beauty, that sort of extreme doesn't appeal to many."

"And it's their loss it doesn't." A new voice spoke up, revealing a mermaid every bit as snow colored as Yukino, down to the flukes on her tail, surveying them. She wore a talisman bearing the mark of the Tempest around her neck, and a tattoo over her arm with the same.

She swam over to Juiva and bowed lowly and gracefully, "My Lady, you honor us with your divine presence."

Juvia drifted over to Sorano, her hands hovering by her sides when she approached the mermaid. A smile softened the goddesses face, reaching out to touch Sorano's cheeks, "It is my honor to be here."

"You must be my new high priestess outside of the royal family," Juvia smiled at her, "I am very familiar with your prayers, they have been beautiful enchantments for centuries and have kept me company in the abyss."

Sorano looked a little embarrassed, but very proud of herself for the accomplishment and praise from her goddess. She stammered something not quite intelligible, but sank into another bow and gestures towards the ocean.

"Allow me to escort you to the temple my Lady?" She asked in reverence.

"Hey let me go too! I haven't been to the Tempest temple up here in ages and the last king didn't like us poking our noses into _his_ waters!" Natsu cheered, partially overjoyed at the idea of getting to see one of Juvia's biggest temples and partly a little annoyed over having been unable to see it before thanks to the kings grudge.

"Yeah yeah," Sorano grunted, unimpressed, "Just keep up ya guppy!"

Yukino laughed as Natsu sped off with a gurgling Happy in his arms and left her alone with his brother.

"Ah, well then I guess there's no catching up to them now," Sting snorted and gave Yukino a bit of a helpless look, "I don't suppose I could bother you for a bit of guidance your highness?"

"Of course!" Yukino laughed and grasped his ankles, lifting them up to inspect with caution, "With these things holding you upright you might break something otherwise."

"Hey now!" Sting laughed as he flailed from the sudden tipping, "Watch it! I need those to balance!"

"Sorry." Yukino replied, not sounding particularly sorry at all, and released his ankles, "I just don't understand how you get about with those things. They look so fragile."

"They're stronger than they look your highness." Sting smiled, "And I'm a dragon on top of it. I'll be fine."

Which was a bit of an exaggeration. He could see and breathe down here fine, but he was somewhat concerned about kicking something accidentally. Even being a decent swimmer, he flailed compared to these people.

Still, there was little he could do about that. He would just have to be careful.

"Well enough Sir Dragon." Yukino smiled, "Then allow me to show you to the palace while the others are occupied."

"Thank you Highness." Sting breathed, "That would be... much appreciated."

* * *

 **Alright everyone! You made your sneak peek even with the late update, good job everyone I'm really impressed! Anyway, Kytrin isn't feeling well so the tumblr update won't be happening, but she should be feeling better soon! Thanks everyone for your kind words and reviews. This is officially the end of ACT 2. We'll be moving onto Act 3 starting on Wednesday! We'll see you for the next update :)**

* * *

His heart hammered in his chest, nerves unlike anything he had ever felt before thrumming through his body and shaking him down to his knees.

He had never been afraid of anything before, but in this big, lonely temple he felt that nervous ache of terror.

Natsu didn't like to be alone, and he had found a home here in the one person he could never have. Ever.

And yet here he was, willing to risk everything for the goddess he loved more than his very life. She loved him too, Natsu knew it to the core of his being. Her whispered words of adoration when they were tangled together in Natsu's chamber. The way he pressed his lips under her ear and breathed his promises into her skin. He knew it was real.

The goddess had more than one opportunity to beckon a willing mortal into her bed, but she didn't. She picked him, again and again...

She had been so kind to him since the very beginning and Natsu didn't want to ask for too much from her. But looking around in his large, beautiful room... it only hammered home how much he missed her.


	30. Scuttlebutt

**Hey guys! Kytrin back at last! Sorry for being away, but moving and then sinus infections take precedence over pretty much... everything lol. No major announcements so enjoy your chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 30**

 _ **Scuttlebutt**_

 _A term used to describe gossip, but originally the drinking fountain on a ship._

* * *

Natsu swam back with Juvia and Sorano, both of them this time opting to swim instead of traveling by dolphin or teleporting through currents. Juvia's magic had a tendency to upset Natsu's rather fragile stomach.

He was pleased to see how Juvia's temple was kept in excellent condition despite her absence in recent times. The goddess herself was overjoyed by the care Sorano took in caring for it too, and it showed as she took the time out to bless the temple and those who were praying to her.

She took a moment to reveal to Natsu that she had always heard the prayers of her people despite her exile and silence, but it was more like a din in the back of her mind. She could aid in their prayers from where she stayed in the abyss, but she never personally answered prayers.

His had been particularly interesting to her because of their past, and only then did it catch her attention.

It was amazing to see how Juvia's presence sunk joy into the hearts of those praying to her and Natsu felt a sense of respect for the gods and the endless job they had before them. Helping those who prayed to them.

They didn't ask for much in return either, just a sense of gratitude or token. Even Gajeel and Levy helped, it seemed that was all that the gods did. The thought had him frowning as he swam through the chilly waters, unbothered by the temperature as they made their way into Yukino's castle.

Where would that leave Acnologia? Did he help his patrons?

It didn't seem like it, but how could they dethrone the god of destruction and leave nothing in his place?

Would The Lady Titania become the solitary goddess of war and take on the mantle of destruction? Natsu doubted it, everything had a balance in the world, and that meant there would always be an Acnologia.

Always a god of destruction.

After all the terrible things he had done, the gods had their hands tied in many ways to rid themselves of him.

It was strange to think about really. The gods were so incredibly powerful, and yet they were bound and hemmed in by their own rules for the sake of the balance of the world. To keep creation from spiraling into chaos.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as they entered the palace. Easily on par with Zeref's though it was, Natsu was still mightily impressed with it's beauty. The cold related magic that was so prevalent in these waters was reflected in the architecture as glacial blue, snowy white, and rainbows reflected from clear prisms appeared everywhere.

The overall effect was stunning and he couldn't help pausing for a moment simply to look.

"This way." Sorano called impatiently, though there was a smug looking smirk on her face at his reaction, "Yuki's probably waiting for us in the meeting room now."

"Aye." Natsu called distractedly and swum over as she led them further inside only to nearly crash into her when she stopped abruptly.

"What happened then?" A young voice asked eagerly.

"And then... Metalicana let out a mighty roar!" Sting growled playfully as he pounced gently on a squealing merboy, and roared as quietly as he could, causing the child to laugh excitedly as he wriggled in Sting's grasp.

"The roar was powerful enough to shatter the enchantment holding his Champion imprisoned and release her. The moment she was free she spread her wings wide," His wings appeared on his back, "And let out a roar of her own defiance! She would not allow innocents be abused! But she didn't have room to change fully into her dragon form. So she drew her twin swords and lunged for those who would dare harm those under her protection!"

A flash of movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked up, "Oh, hey!" He grinned, "You're back quick."

"And miss the end of my favorite story?" Natsu grinned over at Sting, watching the intimate way Sting was sitting with Yukino and the young prince. Now that was an interesting development, "Don't let me stop you!"

Sting nodded to his older brother and picked up the young pup and swept him through the water, smiling when he shrieked and laughed.

"The tide of the battle changed in that moment, Metalicana's champion leading the kings of the dragons against their enemy wyverns until they were able to regain the ground in their nest and push out the invaders!"

"Yaaaay!" The little boy cheered and clung excitedly to Sting as if he was holding onto all the answers, "And then what? What happened next!"

"That's it," Sting laughed and bounced the little merpup on his knee, "They all lived happily ever after, at least until their next adventure!"

The boy turned wide eyes onto Sting, swimming up to grasp his face with two chubby hands, "Another! Tell me another story!"

Sting just laughed and glanced at Yukino, who rolled her eyes with motherly exasperation and collected her protesting child from Sting, "Alright guppie, I think that's enough excitement before bed. I think our guests need some rest after their long trip."

Yukino's son looked crestfallen, but didn't protest too much over the night being cut short. He was wiping his own eyes with his fists and trying to clear them from sleep, "Aw, but ma I'm not tired…"

"Sure you aren't," Yukino hummed and glanced back at the amused looking Sting, "Now tell our guests thank you and goodnight."

"Thank you for the story Mr. Sting, night, night!" The boy called, waving at them as Yukino tucked him into her arms and nodded at a servant, who gracefully swam forward.

"Pray, show our guests to the suites arranged for them, and see to their every need." She commanded, "And see that they join me for breakfast in the morning."

"As you command my lady." The merman bowed and gestured with his hand, "If your Radiance and my lords would please follow me?"

"I'm sure Natsu and Sting would be delighted." Juvia smiled, and inclined her head at Yukino for the offer of hospitality, "However, I must decline for this evening. There are a number of things I must yet attend to that I've been unable to in recent weeks, and now is the best time to do so."

Yukino nodded, "Of course. The suite will remain open and my staff at your disposal should you need them."

Juvia smiled and looked at Sorano, "Let's return to the temple. I want to lay the groundwork for protection against the abyssal creatures while I have the chance."

Sorano nodded solemnly, "That would be much appreciated my lady."

Juvia nodded and the two women swam off, leaving Natsu and Sting behind.

Natsu smiled at Yukino, "Thanks for everything." He told her, "Really."

"It's my pleasure Prince Natsu." Yukino replied with a warm smile and dipped her head at Sting, "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

She nodded at her lady-in-waiting and the woman swam over as Sting and Natsu were escorted out and to their rooms.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder as they left, raising an eyebrow as he saw Yukino's gaze fastened to Sting's back. A slow smirk crawled over Natsu's face when she realized he had caught her staring and she swiftly turned around and swam away.

He snorted out a stream of bubbles in a rough laugh once they were in their chambers. Sting glanced at his older brother, frowning at the madly giggling merman. Natsu laughed even harder at the baffled expression on his face and shook his head.

"I think the queen may have eyes for you little brother," Natsu gave him a crooked grin, "you seem to interest her."

"What? Hardly." Sting stared at Natsu, trying to hide how his thoughtless comment flustered him, "I'm not even royalty, you're Igneel's blood born son and adopted by the Alvarez royal family undersea," Sting spread his hands in a wide gesture, as if that explained everything.

Sting felt himself pinned under Natsu's stare, slightly unnerved when his older brother flashed him a shark-like smile and swam on a tight circle around him.

"But you're not opposed to the idea, are you?" Natsu purred back at Sting.

"Yeah but—!"

"Don't pull that royalty garbage with me, what are we? Humans?" Natsu snorted at Sting, "You're a powerful dragon my pa adopted. You were laid in Metallicana's own nest! You don't need to be blood to be royal."

"Besides, Sting I'm never going to take the throne from my father," Natsu said quietly.

There was a stillness in the water between them, almost like there was no current in the ocean at all. Just still water.

"Natsu, what're you say? Of course you will!" Sting protested.

Natsu gestured to his tail, "What, did you really think all this time that you _wouldn't_ be taking the throne from my old man? Sting I have a permanent fish tail attached from the waist down, I'm not even a real dragon anymore."

"But your scarf! And Juvia can—"

"Juvia can't stay out of the water forever brother." Natsu grinned at his glum looking brother, "Don't worry about it. I miss my wings, I miss being a _dragon_ but I'm grateful to be alive and I won't miss the throne."

"You can have that job, drake or not," He grinned at Sting, "So don't count out being with the sea queen just yet."

"Maybe." Sting conceded, still unconvinced that the queen was interested, "But I'm not giving up on you breaking your curse eventually!" He smirked back, "Or do you really want to try and convince me you don't want that for the Cap'n's sake?"

It was Natsu's turn to blush, "That's not... I..." He swished his tail violently and shot Sting a sulky glare, "Alright, you got a point. It ain't that easy though. I'm not the only one with problems."

"Aye." Sting agreed, "She's got a god with an unhealthy interest in her after her. An' I don't know about you, but I have no idea how we're gonna fix that."

Natsu shook his head, "We'll figure somethin' out."

The brothers shared a look before the servant paused before a set of ornate doors, "Your rooms Prince Natsu." He said with a bow, "I'll see someone attends to your needs as soon as I escort Lord Sting to his suite."

Natsu nodded and clapped his brother on the shoulder before heading inside. It was a nice enough suite, beautifully appointed and proof of their status in Yukino's eyes. It even had a hot bath situated over a thermal vent. However, as he swam over to the bed he couldn't help wish he was back on the Fairy Tail tending to Lucy right now. She was bound to still be sore, and a very large part of him wanted to just curl up around her and soothe her aches with his warmth.

He shook his head a little at the melancholy thought as a servant came in with a large tray of food, "Pardon m'lord." She bobbed, "The queen thought you might be hungry."

His stomach growled a bit and he grinned at her, "She was right. Thanks. Just set it on the table."

The mermaid smiled and did as she was told before taking herself out when he confirmed there was nothing else and he sighed, a wave of melancholy settling over him. Sting's reminder of the captain had him thinking about her, and how much fun she would have seeing this place. It made the lovely room feel too big and cold and lonely by far.

He shook his head again as he grabbed up a boiled lobster and bit into it. He would just have to make this trip a quick one. Then he could get back to her.

-::-

 _His heart hammered in his chest, nerves unlike anything he had ever felt before thrumming through his body and shaking him down to his knees._

 _He had never been afraid of anything before, but in this big, lonely temple he felt that nervous ache of terror._

 _Natsu didn't like to be alone, and he had found a home here in the one person he could never have. Ever._

 _And yet here he was, willing to risk everything for the goddess he loved more than his very life. She loved him too, Natsu knew it to the core of his being. Her whispered words of adoration when they were tangled together in Natsu's chamber. The way he pressed his lips under her ear and breathed his promises into her skin. He knew it was real._

 _The goddess had more than one opportunity to beckon a willing mortal into her bed, but she didn't. She picked him, again and again..._

 _She had been so kind to him since the very beginning and Natsu didn't want to ask for too much from her. But looking around in his large, beautiful room... it only hammered home how much he missed her._

 _They would always be apart for times. That was the fact of life, as a Celestial, she had more to do than the other gods. She was powerful and had hundreds of thousands of followers. Each one of them she cared for as well._

 _Natsu smiled at the reminder of Lucy's kindness, snorting a bit as he wondered what her followers would think over her love of mortal romance novels or how she enjoyed to write herself. Or how shy she was about letting anyone see her work, claiming she wasn't enough of a muse to be any good at it._

 _Or how furious and embarrassed she was when she found out Natsu smuggled a copy of her story out and got it published. Or how happy she was when she found out how many people loved it._

 _Natsu knelt in front of his altar to her, drawing a knife along his finger and dropping a few drips of his blood into the lit incense._

" _Lucy, are you there?_

 _"For you? Always." Came the familiar answer as she materialized in a shower of gold sparkles with a smile she reserved just for him. She waited just long enough to become solid and stepped forward to kiss him softly, "Tell me true, did you call for a reason or just because you missed me?"_

 _Natsu grinned at her teasing, trying to swallow back the butterflies, "It can't be both?"_

 _She laughed merrily, "I suppose it can!" She agreed and leaned back against her altar, "So, what does my Champion desire of me today?" She grinned._

 _"The pleasure of your time." Natsu replied honestly, "I have something I want to show you. And later... a question to ask."_

 _The intrigued looking goddess nodded and he held his hand out to her. She slid hers into his without hesitation and something in him both relaxed and tensed further. Such trust. He hoped he would retain it after this._

 _"Where are we going?" She asked, and he smiled as he kissed her hand and tucked it into his elbow, "Not far." He promised as he led her through the temple and out into the sacred gardens beyond, unspeakably grateful that she trusted him enough not to simply peek into his heart to get her answers._

 _"Natsu this is nothing new." Lucy said after a moment as he led her through the beautifully laid paths, "I adore these gardens, but I know every inch... of... them..." She trailed off with a gasp as she laid eyes on the cozy gazebo he'd set up for them, "Natsu..."_

 _Natsu grinned, a feeling of pride swelling within as she took in the fairy lights glowing in the setting sun and the scent of lavender filling the night air around the table intimately set for two and fairly groaning with food and drink. It had taken ages to set up without tipping anyone off, but every bit of it was worth it._

 _"C'mon." He grinned, leading her forward, "This is only the beginning."_

 _He'd had to trade and barter with the Exceed for several moons before they would lend him a few enchanted tools they normally reserved for the gods only on Magnolia._

 _Nothing major, but Natsu always loved to break the rules._

 _As a mortal, he didn't have much in the way of magic. Only the Spirit King's sacred key that he kept tied around his neck was what he guarded, no real magic of his own besides what he possessed from becoming Champion._

 _But he had called in every favor he knew with every magical creature he'd met over the years just to make this happen. He'd even begged the Ladies Chelia, Levy, and Juvia for help._

 _The three goddesses had been very amused._

 _He guided Lucy to the gazebo, remembering just in the nick of time to pull out her chair. Lucy gave him a narrowed and suspicious look over his rarely seen manners, but he flashed her a wolfish smile and dropped a wet kiss to her cheek with a disarming laugh._

 _Thoroughly distracted now, the goddess laughed and rubbed away the smear on her cheek. Natsu was acting very mysterious, but she settled down and put the thoughts from her head. He was obviously nervous about something._

 _They ate together, laughing about everything they had missed since the last time they saw one another, which wasn't much really, but even a few days was more than enough. When they were finished, Natsu grinned at her and held out his hand. He could see the amusement in her eyes as she accepted it and he let out a sharp whistle. Suddenly, the tools he borrowed from the exceed burst from the bushes and from behind the the trees and dangled from branches, pulling a sharp gasp from her._

" _They're a little dramatic," Natsu grinned back at her._

 _He swallowed hard, praying he had put enough thought into this with Levy and hoping her knowledge and skills with script had been enough aid so he didn't come across like a complete idiot._

 _The tools the Exceed lent him transformed into instruments and began to play a song of his own creation, and suddenly his throat felt too tight. He summoned every ounce of courage he was known for and pulled Lucy into a dance._

 _She gamely went along with him as he knew she would, the spirited dance forming between them as naturally as it always did. He was her partner, her hand on the mortal plane. They were connected in a way that was hard to explain and impossible for anyone but them understand._

 _But then he surprised her and twisted her into a deep dip. He grinned as he began to sing, his voice soft but carrying loud enough to be heard over the music, "Son of darkness and daughter of light, dancing merrily among the heavens bright! The stars they bring both day and night, our fields to tend, our souls to mend, guided by that heavenly light."_

 _He pulled her back up and smiled, "The lord of stars, strong and bold, he carries the hopes and dreams of men. Holds them until they're born again. And what am I? A mortal born. A simple soul, lost and torn, praying for peace and heaven's light. Then what do I see? A goddess there, standing upon her altar bare. She held me close and dried my tears, mending my soul and heart throughout the years."_

 _He dropped his hands and stared at her intently, his heart pounding with emotions he both could and could not name, "To my goddess bright I gave this pledge, your Champion I'll be, your mortal edge. Ne're did I think upon that day, more than my life I would give away." He pressed her hand to his chest and dropped down on one knee, "Daughter of light you are my life. My heart you took so long ago, and now I cannot bear it, I have to know..."_

 _He pulled out the betrothal necklace he'd had crafted for her and presented it to her, "Would you answer this humble mortal's prayer, and gift him the one thing he should not dare? The gift of being this mortal's wife, and to love him throughout all our lives?"_

 _Lucy's eyes stung with tears as she raised her hands to her mouth, stunned by the beautiful proposal. Natsu had always possessed a gift for singing, but to hear him compose such a song just for her. Just for this? He had gone to such trouble for her, to show her truly how he felt, and it melted her heart._

 _He was no mere mortal. He was so much more. And she had won his heart. She had not truly dared to dream it so, knowing as she did so well how painfully short mortal hearts and attentions were. But his attention had never wavered, and now he was risking it all to ask her to be his wife. Her ridiculous Champion, who shared so much with her, and reminded her of the simple joy to be had in his world._

 _Unable to speak, she dropped to her knees with a choked sob and wrapped her arms tightly around him as she nodded frantically, "Yes!" She managed after several tries, "Yes Natsu! Oh my love...!"_

 _Tears of joy cascaded down her cheeks as she pulled him into a warm kiss, "My Natsu." She breathed against his lips, "My love." She smiled, "I would make you my husband, my eternal Champion. Gladly would I do this."_

" _Lucy," Natsu laughed, his hands reaching up to palm warm paths against her cheeks and through her hair. He clutched her to him, happy beyond belief that she said yes._

" _The only thing I need in this world is you, nothing else," Natsu grinned at her, "In a thousand lifetimes, I will come back to you. I promise you, when it's time for me to join the others in your garden, I'll come back to you. Even if it takes me my entire life, I will find my way back to you."_

 _Lucy laughed and shook her head, her fingers curling into his pink locks and looking into his warm eyes, "I couldn't bear to lose you. Even temporarily Natsu. I can claim your spirit, turn it into one of my creatures and have you join me in the stars. You can remain my champion at my side, not a celestial spirit, but a celestial. You don't need to die."_

" _Stubborn goddess," Natsu laughed, willing to do anything she desired. He would give up his very mortal soul for her in a heartbeat if she asked for it, "Very well, you can do whatever you desire on the day of our marriage Lucy."_

 _He gestured for his fiancée to turn around, unable to stop his smiles as he looped the necklace he carved for her around her slender throat._

 _She turned around look at him adoringly, her eyes filled with stars._

" _Forever Natsu?"_

—::—

"Forever," Natsu breathed, his eyes coming to a slow open.

His breath hitched as the world came into focus and he found himself staring up at the magnificently sculpted ceiling of his guest rooms. A dream. It had been a dream.

Except it didn't feel like a dream. Like everything recently, it had the feeling of a memory, and he didn't doubt that was what it was this time either. A memory of another life. A life he'd had before. One where he'd been happy, and in love, and... with Lucy.

His breath hitched again as the memory of Lucy's ethereal beauty flashed in front of his eyes, and his eyes stung with tears as his heart shattered. His beautiful goddess and their happiness was gone. Shattered. Why? What had happened? What could have possibly torn them apart?

The answer came in a moment.

Acnologia.

Who else could it have been? The god who destroys. The god who was obsessed with his love.

A sharp pain stabbed through his head, releasing the choked sob he'd been trying to swallow back as he curled tightly on his side, the throbbing pain getting worse.

What was happening? Another memory cascade? If so, he welcomed it. He was tired of not understanding. Tired of memories that made no sense. And most of all, tired of the questions the gods in his life refused to answer.

The throb increased, making it feel like a hot poker was stabbing him through the top of his head, but he welcomed it. He buried his face in a pillow to muffle the sounds of pain that rattled in his throat, and growled at the pain instead.

He wasn't afraid of it! Whatever secrets were buried behind it, he wanted them. He wanted it all! He was a Champion damnit! And the Pirate King! As if in answer to his challenge, the pain throbbed sharply, feeling like it intended to split his head open, and suddenly and endless stream of images cascaded before his eyes.

More intense than the first time had been by far, he struggled to breathe as he caught glimpses of living as a human hatchling with a kind mother who wove beautiful cloth and scolded him not to stomp through the kitchen garden. Of a strong and brightly smiling father who tilled the land and taught Natsu how to hunt and fish.

He saw war and suffering, his human father setting sail on a ship and never returning. And a grieving boy's earnest prayer at a temple he hardly recognized due to how it gleamed and shined.

He saw her, his Lucy, answering his prayer the way he instinctively knew only Lucy could. Tears streamed down his cheeks unnoticed and unchecked as the years blurred and he dedicated himself to her, heart and soul. His wild, merciful, tempestuous, gentle, goddess. Oh how he loved her!

Natsu's fingers fisted into his hair, curling into his pillow to smother himself so he wouldn't scream at the unloading of a lifetime of memories.

He could remember the challenges he underwent to become Champion, how he had been an absolute failure in studying to be a priest but somehow been accepted despite his energetic nature.

The memories of arguing with Leo over the naming of his stars, to meeting the Celestial Spirit King and Prince themselves.

The years of fighting for his Celestial Princess and pushing himself at every moment to be worthy of even being in her presence. It had been too easy, frighteningly so, to fall in love with her. At first it had taken him by surprise, because he always loved the goddess.

But his love had taken on a new quality.

His boldness in his love was never masked, Natsu made no effort to hide it and Lucy had trusted him with her own heart. Precious and pristine, she put it in his very mortal hands with all the care in the world.

He remembered up until Juvia and Levy, laughing with Lucy and gathered together, congratulating them on their engagement until the memory went foggy and dark and suddenly he was reborn again as a dragon.

Two lifetimes crushed into his mind as he remembered recruiting a grim looking Gray on his ship, as just a small boy and how quickly he shot up to his role as one of Natsu's closest crewmates as the years passed. He could remember easily how Gajeel would pine over letters and books, his thoughts consumed by a goddess he loved but could never speak to.

And he remembered the exact moment when he found Lucy again, reborn as a mortal, a human princess into a royal family that loved her very much. Natsu had felt like something had snapped back into place, as if he were becoming whole again.

His princess was sweet, kind and gentle, different from his goddess but still so very perfect. His soul recognized hers, and he felt the ache to be with her as strong as ever before.

Natsu felt grief unlike anything else bubble within him as he knew, he knew without the memories showing him that something terrible happened again.

It was like the gods were mocking him and Lucy, watching as history repeated itself. Acnologia had wanted Lucy once more, having discovered her in her mortal form despite neither of them having their memories. The god of destruction had been furious and jealous they were drawn together in a way he never would have with Lucy.

And he had threatened her, forced her to pick his hand over the safety of her kingdom. Lucy had accepted and sealed her fate, but Natsu was unwilling to lose her. His betrothed was not going to be lost to the god of destruction...

Natsu had tried to stop Acnologia, going so far as to steal Lucy away aboard the Fairy Tail.

He couldn't help but let out the roar of grief and rage that boiled with him, the glass and crystals of the beautiful undersea palace shaking under the force of his anger. Acnologia had come after his ship, uncaring if Lucy was on it in his desperation to enact revenge on Natsu. The ship had been smashed, Lucy thrown upon the rocks without protection. He had killed her again and Natsu had been left alive.

He leapt up, Tail swishing angrily as he stared at where his legs had once been with new eyes. Gray. Gray had paid the ultimate price for him to live, to call Juvia.

It had been so _pointless_!

"JUVIA!" He roared out, furious beyond words and needing answers. At the lack of response, and faintly remembering she was putting up shields for the abyssal creatures, Natsu lunged for a shell on his side table and snapped it in half.

Without pause, he dug the sharp edge into his palm and sliced it open, uncaring of the shock of pain as a stream of blood bloomed out in a cloud in front of him, " _ **JUVIA!"**_

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, and it helps slot in another piece of the puzzle. I want to give a special shout out to everyone who reviewed, you guys rocked and made your preview, and a hug to everyone who wished me well. It really meant a lot to know you were thinking of me, and I love you all for it. Be assured that I'm much better now. My sinus infection is on the mend and should be kicked in the butt permanently in another day or two. But enough about that, you guys enjoy your preview and we'll see you on Sunday! :)  
**_

 _"I am not taking visitors today sir, please speak with my secretary and she'll find time in my schedule for a meet," Jude grunted without looking up._

 _Jude was jerked away from his desk by the back of his chair and tossed straight into a wall. He yelped in pain and looked up, shoving the broken pieces of the chair from his body._

 _Standing before him stood Acnologia himself, in his mortal form and looking coldly furious._

 _"I would take more care when you speak to your betters Jude, however I will let it go for now, I still have need for you," Acnologia smirked at Jude._

 _Jude gasped when Acnologia dragged him up by his collar, his furious eyes dark on him. A slow smirk flashed over his face, "I have located your daughter. And more importantly I have located where you need to send your next ships."_


	31. Hornswaggle

**Wow! You guys came all out for this last chapter! We must have made quite the impression on you. I think you'll like this new chapter if you enjoyed the last.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 31**

 _ **Hornswaggle**_

 _To cheat  
_

* * *

In a moment a worried looking Juvia appeared in front of him, "Natsu what's wrong?" She asked, "Has something happened?"

"I'll say something happened." Natsu snarled as he straightened up, fury gleaming in his eyes, "I _remember_. And I've got a few questions sea goddess."

"Natsu!" Juvia exclaimed in shock at the tone of his voice before her eyes narrowed, "Remember who you're speaking to!"

"Oh I do." Natsu rumbled, the fire in his eyes increasing, _"I'm speaking to the one who_ _ **let my beloved die again**_ _!"_

"What?!" Juvia exclaimed and her eyes widened with horror, "What do you remember? Tell me Natsu!"

 **"TELL ME WHY YOU LET HER DIE!"** He roared, **"I WANT THE TRUTH THIS TIME!"**

"Natsu... it wasn't that simple." Juvia tried only for Natsu to slam his bloody hand down on the side table.

 **"No!"** He raged, "You don't get to slither out of it this time!" He straightened his spine and glared at her so harshly the cold water around them began to boil, "I am Natsu Dragneel, Champion to the Celestial Family, Keeper of the Key of the Spirit King, and sworn protector of creation! I have a _right_ to my answers! And by all that is holy you _will_ give them to me!"

Juvia recoiled a little at his ferocity, uncertain of what the enraged Champion was likely to do. His devotion to the Celestials was legendary, as was his power. Not even Metallicana's Champion had ever bested him in straight non-magical combat. And now that ire had been turned squarely on her.

The water shimmered around them, lending to a new presence neither had noticed.

"I told Uncle it would've been better to explain everything to him from the beginning." A mild voice interjected. Both participants turned to find a blue haired young man smiling softly at them, utterly undisturbed by the fact he was at the bottom of the sea.

"Prince Jellal." Natsu breathed in surprise.

"Hello Natsu." Jellal replied, "It's good to see you properly again. And it's King now." An old grief lit his eyes, "Father was killed by Acnologia over a millennia ago."

"W-what?" Natsu's eyes went wide at the weight of the implication. He felt like a rock was dropping in his gut and cold hard panic gripped at his very soul.

"How? How did it happen?" Natsu whispered, feeling himself grow numb at the enormity of what Jellal was telling him. Nearly the entire Celestial family was gone?

As much as he hated to admit it, Natsu knew it was true. Lucy's temple, Natsu knew the sorry state it was in compared to the brilliance it once shone with. The dragons had done their best, but there were some parts of it no one could access.

No one spoke of the Celestial Prince or even the princess anymore. Only the king, which made sense since Jellal had taken over the mantle.

The enormity of his own failure would have been enough to drive Natsu to his knees, but he grit his teeth and lowered his head, "Jellal I'm so sorry, it was my job to protect everyone. I can't remember how it happened, but I failed. I couldn't stop him."

His fists trembled at his sides, but he felt Jellal's hands settle over Natsu's shoulders, "It wasn't your fault. You took measures to protect us before you died. You just didn't take into account that we were unwilling to let you make that sacrifice. Acnologia found his way in through our family."

Natsu swallowed, seeing Jellal's grief in his eyes and knew there was a story there. He didn't look further into it though, his eyes instead lifting onto the quiet Juvia.

"Why haven't the gods done anything about Acnologia? After he killed Lucy and the Spirit King the first time why couldn't anything be done? Are the lives of the gods worth so much you will only fight him when he threatens to lock you in Tartaros?" He growled.

"I understand the first time, but the second time she was killed, you were friends with us. You were even there the day she was killed, Gray gave his life and only then you did something," Natsu spoke hoarsely, the heat out of his eyes but his jaw still locked with anger.

"You knew who she was then, you knew he would come for her, but you didn't do anything."

"I did what I could!" Juvia replied, torn between anger and hurt at his accusation, "I sped you on your way! I turned the tides for you and blessed your ship with speed and stealth! I had no wish to see my friend die again! But it wasn't until Gray sacrificed himself that I was invoked!"

"So you had to sit around and wait for an invocation?" Natsu demanded, some of his heat returning, "Is that it? Otherwise you just watch the mortals suffer and die?"

"It's not something we enjoy doing." Jellal spoke up, dragging Natsu's attention back, "We simply don't have a choice."

"But why?" Natsu asked, pleading with his god for an answer, "I just... tell me why?" Hot tears slid down his cheeks, "I can remember her Jellal, as she was. She is so beautiful and pure and... and my last memory of her is asking her to marry me. And then I found her again, just as perfect but it was taken away, and I don't understand _why_."

Jellal met his gaze with a pained one of his own, "Because if we do it'll destroy your world." He replied, "You must understand. The mortal world rests on a delicate balance. Exposure to our raw power breaks that balance though. We found that out with the demon gates. The world was lashed with floods and war and calamity for millennia after. You call it the Dark Time, it was just beginning to end in your first lifetime."

"When we discovered what we'd done, my father and uncle made a new law. Strictures were placed on us all. We may appear as ourselves in our own realm of divinity, or another's, but we cannot walk the mortal world freely unless our powers are tied. Dampened to a level that will not harm what we labored so hard to create."

He sighed, "It's only through invocation, through answering prayers and the sacrifice of blood, that we're permitted more. And only for the purpose of answering the invocation." He nodded to the stricken Juvia, "Had Juvia acted in any other way it's very likely she would've caused a hundred years of rain and destroyed everything in a massive flood."

Natsu frowned but accepted the explanation by nodding. He knew how much Juvia had loved Gray, she still did if the four hundred years of isolation spoke of anything.

"I'm sorry Juvia," he apologized, letting go of his anger and smothering back the rest of his tears. He locked his jaw and looked up after letting the rest of his tears drift away.

"He won't get another opportunity to do this again. I won't let him stalk Lucy into another lifetime. I don't give a shit about the balance. He's hurt us for the last time," Natsu vowed.

"After this, we aren't going to mess with this bastard again. He's hurt her for the last time," Natsu glanced down at his hands, "Hell he's done damage to all of us and I remember it all."

He gave Juvia an apologetic look, "I am sorry though. I didn't understand the consequences of what would happen. I just have difficulty understanding why Lucy and I can't—" the _be happy_ was heard, even if he didn't put voice to it.

"Why we keep missing one another," Natsu looked down. How could he possibly call himself champion when he failed to protect her on two separate occasions. His queen. He felt the grief of her loss two times over Like fresh daggers in his heart.

Juvia sighed and took his bloody hand in hers, plucking a stream of seaweed from a vase to bind up his palm.

"I understand better than you may believe, but please Natsu you cannot tell Lucy what you know, or Gray," Juvia murmured, cutting him off when he opened his mouth wide to dispute her.

"She's right Natsu. Juvia cast protective spells on each of you, to hide you from Acnologia you could not know him. Once you do, even if you retreat to the sea he could find you," Jellal murmured, "the more you remember the less of a veil covers you."

"You're lucky the only one he really looks for is Lucy and I interrupted his curse on you which is why it's not as critical that your memories remain forgotten," Juvia murmured, "Haven't you noticed why we are always attacked shortly after leaving land? Gray and Lucy are only shielded from their curses when they remain in the ocean."

Natsu nodded in acknowledgment, his heart sinking despite knowing he already couldn't run to Lucy and sweep her in his arms. She hadn't wanted that just yet anyway, and he wouldn't force the matter.

"How did you know to come here anyway my Lord?" Juvia turned her attention to Jellal.

"Once Natsu invoked his title as our Champion, I knew things would only escalate if I remembered his temper properly," Jellal smiled.

Natsu huffed a little growl as he blushed a bit and Jellal chuckled, "It's true old friend. There are reasons you matched my sister so very well." He held out a small box, "Here. I saved this for you. You can't show Lucy yet, but I thought it might bring you some comfort until you can."

He smiled affectionately at Natsu, "I want you to know that I'm still very proud to call you my friend, Champion, and future brother-in-law. Now that you remember properly you need only call as you used to and I will do all I can to help you."

Natsu swallowed a fresh lump in his throat as he nodded and took the box. He cracked it open and felt his heart constrict at the sight of Lucy's betrothal necklace laying there. As pristine as the day he'd presented it to her.

"Jellal..." He said thickly, not certain he was really worthy of his god's praise, "Thank you."

"It's I who should be thanking you Natsu." Jellal replied, "You saved my life that day a thousand years ago, and despite the setbacks, my sister will finally have a chance to reclaim her divinity. That means more to me than I can express."

He bowed his head and rested his forehead against Natsu's, "The blessings of the stars be upon you my friend. The heavens stand ready to fight with you whenever you need us."

He pulled away and cast a look at Juvia, "If you don't mind, I'll attend to your children on the way out." His lips twitched upwards in amusement, "It would not do for them to remember things they ought not at this juncture."

Juvia nodded, "Thank you my lord. I would not have had time to attend both that and the protections."

Jellal nodded and vanished between one heartbeat and the next, only an outline of gold motes marking where he'd been the moment before.

Juvia's eyes turned to Natsu while Jellal cleaned up the mess he made. Natsu dragged his hand over the case, drawing out the necklace he had carved for Lucy.

He swam back to his bed and settled down on the edge. Juvia dropped next to Natsu and drew her arm around his shoulders.

"Enough moping Natsu, it's not like you," Juvia reached over to set hers over his knuckles and push his hand down. Reluctantly he put the necklace back in the box and let Juvia close it for him.

"To get through this, we need all of you, Champion and Pirate King," Juvia smiled at him.

Natsu nodded and shot her back a crooked grin, thinking back to Lucy who was counting on him up in her bed.

He didn't need to act as emotionally compromised as he was. Natsu laughed and set his hand on top of Juvia's head, "be careful what you ask for."

Of course, getting his head back in the game was considerably easier said than done, but he hadn't spent years as a Champion for nothing. Though not easy for him to do, he did remember how to meditate, and was able to spend the remaining hours until dawn both resting and sorting through his raw memories.

It hurt. Far more than he would ever admit. However, by the time he was done everything was more or less back in place, and though his heart still ached the pain wasn't quite as sharp, and he had achieved a sense of peace and purpose.

He left his room the next morning more determined than ever that he would not let down his goddess again. They had, by the will of the gods themselves, been given another chance. And this time he would see it through.

"You alright?" Sting asked around a yawn as they swam towards Yukino's private dining room, "You look like you're about to set fire to something."

Natsu snorted a little at the understatement. Meditation or not he was spoiling for a fight.

"Didn't sleep worth a damn." He replied, "Some more of my memories came back last night."

"Yeah?" Sting asked, a curious eyebrow rising, "They must've been doozies for you to have that look on your face." He smirked, "Try not to blow the palace up alright?'

Natsu flashed him a cocky grin, "Aw, c'mon! Would I do that?"

Sting shot him a flat look in response and after a moment the brothers burst into laughter.

"But think of how beneficial it would be!" Natsu cackled, feeling absurdly better despite Sting not knowing the details, "I could introduce them to skylights!"

"Pretty sure they don't need any of those around here." Sting drawled as they swam into the room to find the ladies waiting for them.

—::—

Jude rested at his desk, going over reams of paper from the south Alvarez sea. He was in a terrible mood, furious over how Bora and that demon Jackal had sunk one of his beloved ships. It was a set back he hadn't much cared for, but as his god demanded the sacrifice of his fleet, he was willing to give it.

After all someone had to reign his stubborn daughter in.

He stamped an application and put it to the side, dragging another one towards him as he began to read. He could feel someone join him in the room, heavy steps not loud enough to force him to look up.

"I am not taking visitors today sir, please speak with my secretary and she'll find time in my schedule for a meet," Jude grunted without looking up.

Jude was jerked away from his desk by the back of his chair and tossed straight into a wall. He yelped in pain and looked up, shoving the broken pieces of the chair from his body.

Standing before him stood Acnologia himself, in his mortal form and looking coldly furious.

"I would take more care when you speak to your betters Jude, however I will let it go for now, I still have need for you," Acnologia smirked at Jude.

Jude gasped when Acnologia dragged him up by his collar, his furious eyes dark on him. A slow smirk flashed over his face, "I have located your daughter. And more importantly I have located where you need to send your next ships."

"The Midrean sea, both above and under," Acnologia growled and tapped Jude's nose with the edge of the rolled up map, "I have only an above ground estimate based on the one below. But below the waters, I know precisely where my enemy lays."

"I thought you couldn't detect them while they were at sea," Jude dared to ask. Acnologia hummed and dropped him flat on his back onto the desk.

"Normally yes, but the Champion. I saw his face, I sense his anger. There was a small gap in his protections, just for a second." He smirked, "That was all I needed."

"Torafuzer is in the area, so make sure he responds. And ensure the weight of the demons slow Fairy Tail down from above as well. They will have a goddess under the ocean with them, so have them use caution," Acnologia growled, "I want them all dead save your daughter. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord." Jude replied struggling off his desk to kneel at the god's feet, "It will be done."

"See that it is and I will reward your success beyond your wildest dreams." Acnologia growled, "However, I will not look kindly on another failure. Father of my bride or not."

Jude felt a shiver trail down his spine and nodded, "Understood my Lord."

Acnologia grunted and stalked out of the office without another word, leaving Jude shuddering in the wake of his departure. There were times he wondered what had possessed him to start following the Destroyer in the first place. He'd certainly never had the inclination until after he'd married Layla.

The memory of his lost wife hovered before his eyes for a moment, and his heart ached over what had been, and what had been lost. However, it faded quickly as he climbed to his feet, and by the time he'd touched the map all sense of grief and nostalgia was gone.

He perused the documents carefully and opened a drawer containing his lacrima, "Torafuzer." He called into it, "Our Lord has a job for us."

-::-

"So what is it we're looking for?" Sting asked as they swam towards what looked like the wall of a trench.

"The entrance to the temple." Juvia replied, "According to Levy it's been made to look like the side of the trench itself. However, that's only the start. We won't even be able to see it unless we solve the riddle protecting it."

"Riddle?" Sting asked, "What riddle?" He glanced at Natsu, "Was there a riddle on the last one?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, but that was because the room was spelled to open if the holder of the celestial keys sang a particular passphrase deliberately to the wall. Without that we never would've known it was there. And even then we had to get Leo to hand us the artifact."

"Wow..." Sting hummed admiringly, "Levy's good."

Natsu opened his mouth to correct Stings assumption that it had been Levy to open up the door, but decided to hold his tongue. Ignoring the fact it had totally been by accident, it had been a very telling moment.

"Yeah, any person who could open that is incredible," Natsu said instead, swimming forward to the wall and darting from side to side.

"If the last one was connected to the celestial spirits, then it makes sense that this one has something to do with you Juvia," Natsu grinned back at her and dug into his bag, "And there is one person who knows all about the Tempest even more than the goddess herself!"

"Hey frostbite!" Natsu shouted into the lacrima he had withdrawn from his bag, "Fullbuster! Icicle di—"

" _What do you want Natsu?!"_ a red faced Gray appeared in the screen.

"Your eyes Gray, we aren't having any luck finding the entrance to this temple," Juvia gave him an apologetic look, "Although I don't know why we couldn't have just asked nicely."

"Because I'm an animal," Natsu grinned without remorse and held up the lacrima to the wall, "What do you see?"

" _A whole lot of dark water. Natsu What do you expect for me to see? I'm looking through a ball at the ocean floor. I don't have crazy fish eyes y'know,"_ came Grays dry response.

"Oh of course!" Juvia spread her arms out, a glow shimmering over her body and she floated closer to the wall. It cast a bright light for which to see by and Gray let out a low whistle.

"Hey what're you lookin' at buddy?" Sting asked the lacrima with a shit eating grin that was mirrored by his brother.

"He liiiiikes her," Happy teased.

" _Shut up ya weird cat!"_ Gray barked at Happy, plowing on ahead and looking at the wall with a critical gaze.

" _Wait, Natsu drop me lower to the left a second,"_ Gray murmured.

When Natsu did, Gray made a sound of amazement. There etched on the wall looked like a spiraling design. " _Have Juvia touch the center of that and Natsu send a warm current towards her. It's one of the symbols of frost, you must be in a really cold place."_

"No kidding!" Happy chattered and Sting snorted, collecting the cat in his arms.

"Juvia I'll give off the light. I think I understand what Gray is saying. If you can maintain a cold water current and Natsu makes a warm one, they will naturally flow together and open a door, right?" He asked Gray.

" _Glad to know there's at least one dragon with some brain between his ears,"_ Gray smirked.

"Hey! You got somethin' to say frost for brains!" Natsu shouted as Sting deftly plucked the lacrima from his brother's hand, "Come down here and say it to my face!"

"Beat him up later brother." Sting replied firmly, "We've got a job to do right now."

He nodded to Juvia and shifted Happy to his shoulder, ignoring Natsu's grumbles as he did, "Alright let me know if this is enough Gray."

He raised his free hand and white light began to glow from it, gradually spreading over Sting's entire body.

 _"That's good."_ Gray confirmed, _"But your area of effect is smaller than Juvia's. I need you to get closer to the spiral."_

"Can do." Sting replied and swam closer.

"That's perfect." Juvia replied, "Try not to move." She glanced at Natsu, "We'll probably only get one shot at this before defenses activate. Let's not miss."

"Right." Natsu nodded, a frown of concentration on his face, "Let's go!"

Juvia nodded back and thrust her hands forward, creating a visible current of water that dropped the temperature at least another fifteen degrees. It impacted the spiral and a blue outline appeared around it.

 _"Do it Natsu!"_ Gray called, _"Hurry!"_

Natsu growled as he sucked in a breath, "Fire dragon's roar!"

The roar traveled along the edge of the cold current, curling around it as it warmed the outer edges.

There was a moment of hesitation as the hot and cold hit simultaneously, and suddenly red lines appeared alongside the blue, circling and twining around into a display that took up half the cliff face, outlining the shape of a door as the two lines filled one side each. They watched in anticipation as the two lines reached for the center and finally connected, turning the entire outline gold.

With a flash and an audible crack the doors began to grind open.

"Hey would ya look at that, frostbite got it right. Who would have thought?" Natsu smirked back at Gray and swam in.

Where Juvia swam, glowing lights began to form around her body. She was illuminated by the glowing lights. She blinked in amazement, reaching her hand out to touch the small bulbs of light.

"This place is very curious," Juvia noted, "I wonder who was responsible for its creation. It's gorgeous."

"You don't know?" Natsu asked her, somewhat surprised she didn't know who built something so complicated in her ocean.

"If I were to hazard a guess, it would have been the ancient race that the merfolk were born from, but they died out at the end of the war with Tartaros," Juvia gave him a shake to her head, "None of the gods save Levy were permitted to know where the pieces of the staff were."

"There must always be a balance, huh?" Natsu grunted, still a little bitter over the 'balance' that had robbed his goddess of her life. When they got their hands on this magic stick of sealing, Natsu was going to use it to cram Acnologia into the tiniest jar he could find. Then he would dump it in the deepest volcano.

" _What's his deal?"_ Gray asked Sting.

The dragon snorted at the man's observation, "Eh, I don't know. Maybe he's molting. He always gets a little irritable around that time y'know."

Natsu shot Sting a murderous glare over his shoulder and tapped a hand against his scarlet tail. There were still a few scars remaining from when the pirates had captured and harvested from his tail, but under the water it was hard to see.

He really wasn't looking forward to this seasons molting though. Ignoring that was the obvious irritation he felt for a number of reasons he couldn't easily overcome with just one talk.

They approached a wide entrance, intricate script written in it. Juvia's eyes cast over them and she frowned a bit "Interesting..."

"Interesting how miss Juvia?" Happy asked, swimming to her side.

"Unfortunately it looks as if both you and Sting must stay outside. Only gods, champions and my children are allowed within the inner sanctum, and only one of my children or a champion can remove the key piece from the altar." Juvia murmured, translating the text somewhat poorly.

"Are you sure? You don't sound certain," Natsu drawled, looking at Juvia with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not Levy!" Juvia hissed back at him, red faced, "all I know is just that we are okay to go in and Natsu has no choice but to get the key."

"But he's half dragon, will that be enough?" Sting asked, worried for his brother.

Natsu waved him off, unable to quite hide how rapidly his heart was thrumming in his chest, "don't worry Sting! It'll be fine, I've got enough merman in me."

* * *

 _ **And that's all for the chapter! Thank you everyone so much for your reviews everyone, we really appreciated everyone coming in to drop us a line and scream your theories! Sorry about the late chapter, Memorial Day Weekend shenanigans and a wedding took me, Mslead, out. But you'll get Kytrin for your next update! Thanks again for your thoughts :) We love hearing your theories!**_

* * *

 _"I'm not going to leave you to fight a demon by yourself!" Sting snapped back at his older brother, who bared his fangs back at his stubborn nestmate._

 _"Yes you are, because if this gets into their hands, then Lucy is as good as dead and so is everyone on the ship!" Natsu snarled back at Sting, "Juvia is a goddess in her element and I've spent the last four hundred years training to fight underwater! You aren't going to be much help in this fight, but you can help the crew in the air because you must realize that if we are being attacked here, then they're mounting an assault on the ship!"_

 _"Please Sting, keep her safe," Natsu growled at his brother, softer this time. Imploring._

 _"If we aren't back in an hour, leave to the next temple. We will catch up if we have to," Natsu met Stings reluctant eyes._

 _Sting spat out an oath as he gripped the staff piece tightly, "You had better not die." He snarled as white scales rippled over his skin and the white dragon took his place, "I won't forgive you if you die brother."_

 _Natsu swam back a bit and grinned up at Sting, "Don't worry. Dyin's the last thing on my mind."_


	32. Old Salt

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your update! Apologies for being a bit late with this one. I was a little too brain dead after work yesterday to do proper justice to the chapter editing. I hope you all enjoy now! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 32**

 ** _Old Salt_**

 _Experienced pirate or sailor_

* * *

"You're still angry." Juvia observed quietly as she and Natsu swam through the temple. Sting's light had quickly been lost to sight by the turns within, but balls of bioluminescent plankton lining the corridor took care of that.

Natsu's tail lashed more harshly than was necessary, "Yeah. I am."

"Natsu..." She began, and he shook his head.

"No." He replied and met her gaze firmly, "I meant what I said last night, I'm sorry I yelled at you. And I get you didn't have a choice. But that won't stop me from being pissed about all this." He dropped a hand on her shoulder, "We're still friends Juvia, and you saved me. But all these secrets..."

She smiled sadly and nodded, "I understand." She replied, "I just hope one day you can forgive me."

Natsu cracked a wry half grin at her, "Just help me make sure Lucy gets out of this mess alive and regains her divinity. That'll go a real long way."

"I'll do everything I can." Juvia promised, and Natsu felt something in him relax a little, easing the tension between them.

"Good enough." He replied and looked around, "So, where's this staff bit anyway? All I see are tunnels."

"That way." Juvia pointed confidently, "That's the direction towards what would be my inner sanctum. If it's going to be stored anywhere it would be near there."

Natsu nodded, "Let's go then!" He grinned, "I'm all fired up!"

He swam eagerly down the tunnel, grinning at how bright the tunnel became the closer they got, and felt the knot of tension in his chest loosen a little more. They were nearly there. It would mark the halfway point, and though that brought them, Lucy, closer to danger it also meant they were halfway done too.

He glanced back at Juvia who remained close behind, making his way to the threshold into her inner sanctum. It didn't take long for Natsu to charge on ahead of her though, his impatience to get a move on overwhelming any sense of safety. She gave him a somewhat fearful look as he swam through the entrance, but he surged on without even pausing. It seemed champions were welcome in all sanctums.

The room was large, with spiraling sapphire pillars that held up a sea foam ceiling, and Natsu grinned up at it, his eyes trailing around the beautiful sanctum. He had to admit, the ancients could really design a place.

In the center, he saw a floating piece of the key. A curved handle that connected to the shaft they already had. Natsu grinned and swam towards it, hesitating only for a second to wait for Juvia.

She nodded once to him, encouraging him to take that step.

"You are a Champion Natsu, you can take it now that you remember yourself," Juvia nodded to him.

Natsu gave her a crooked grin, supposing if he could talk the game then he had to back it up. He reached out and grasped the handle, feeling a strange hum of energy from the magical key, but it did nothing to harm him.

Drawing it to his chest, he swam back to Juvia and held it out.

"Success." She breathed as she grasped the piece and tucked it securely away, "We should hurry back. I don't think we want to linger here very long all things considered."

Natsu nodded grimly, "Aye."

As one they turned to swim back, but as they traversed the corridors back to the entrance Natsu couldn't shake the feeling something was already very wrong. A feeling that confirmed itself a few moments later when their way was blocked by a blob of black seawater.

"Torafuzar." Juvia breathed in horror and reached out to grab him before he could swim any closer, "Stay away from the black water!" She hissed, "Torafuzar is capable of creating toxic water anywhere and fighting flawlessly within it. Swimming in there will kill you in a few minutes!"

"The same few minutes Sting and Happy probably don't have?" Natsu demanded, "We've gotta get them out!"

"How?" Juvia asked, "If either of us goes in there we'll be immediately poisoned! And I'll remind you that I'm _composed_ of water! Metallicana was the one to beat Torafuzar in the war because of my weakness to him!"

"Then we'll burn it out instead." Natsu growled as he grabbed the artifact and summoned his magic, throwing a flame around his body to cut through the sludgy waters.

"Then allow me to provide a distraction at least!" Juvia growled grimly, water currents forming visibly around her hands.

He nodded and wished briefly that Gajeel was here. As his father's son he would have been perfect in a fight like this, his iron scales an easy deflection to the poison. There was no time for wishes now though. He would just have to make do.

With that thought in mind, he plunged headlong into the dark waters.

The effects to his body were immediate as Juvia warned. Still he swam through it, his teeth gritting as he tried not to breath in the noxious currents around him. He found Sting and Happy, dragging his arms around them and shooting up to the surface as fast as he could manage.

He almost sagged with relief as he realized the demon had a limit to the scope of his poison water. They hovered above the dark mass, Sting blearily coming back to his senses with his head over water.

Natsu panted tiredly as the scraps of poison that had gotten through burned away, keeping Happy above the surface and his arm hoisting Sting up enough to keep him afloat until he could gather his wits and swim himself.

"Natsu!" Sting coughed up a lungful of black water, his body quickly recovering.

"Scales! Now!" Natsu barked, "We're under attack and you need to get Happy back to Lucy!"

He shoved the part of the key they recovered into Stings confused chest, "You've gotta get this to the ship before that bastard down there gets hold of it!" Sting stared at him and growled.

"I'm not going to leave you to fight a demon by yourself!" Sting snapped back at his older brother, who bared his fangs back at his stubborn nestmate.

"Yes you are, because if this gets into their hands, then Lucy is as good as dead and so is everyone on the ship!" Natsu snarled back at Sting, "Juvia is a goddess in her element and I've spent the last four hundred years training to fight underwater! You aren't going to be much help in this fight, but you can help the crew in the air because you must realize that if we are being attacked here, then they're mounting an assault on the ship!"

"Please Sting, keep her safe," Natsu growled at his brother, softer this time. Imploring.

"If we aren't back in an hour, leave to the next temple. We will catch up if we have to," Natsu met Stings reluctant eyes.

Sting spat out an oath as he gripped the staff piece tightly, "You had _better_ not die." He snarled as white scales rippled over his skin and the white dragon took his place, "I won't forgive you if you die brother."

Natsu swam back a bit and grinned up at Sting, "Don't worry. Dyin's the last thing on my mind."

Sting bobbed his head and flapped his way out of the water, his foreclaw cradling Happy and their relic protectively. Natsu dove back down as the spray from the take off hit and scowled at the black blob. No doubt Torafuzar had already tracked down Juvia while he was gone. He had to get back to her, the question was how? Even with his flames he'd felt the sting from that poison.

He balled his fists and coated himself in fire as he dove back into it with a growl. He would just have to beat this jerk's ass before it took effect!

He gritted his fangs, braced for the sting he knew was coming, and frowned a little in confusion when it didn't appear as quickly. What was going on? On the way out he'd felt the poison until he'd burst out of the cloud of black water altogether. Now, he was already over halfway back and it was only just now starting to go from irritating itch to painful.

The though shoved itself from his mind as he caught sight of the demon bastard himself and Juvia trading blows. Without a second thought he dove for the demon, his fists blazing, and landed a solid blow on the shark-like back.

It knocked the demon flying, though it didn't do nearly as much damage as he'd hoped it would. His flames were reluctant to respond in this goop.

"Interesting." The demon said as he straightened up, "I thought my curse would smother your magic entirely merdragon. It seems I was mistaken."

Natsu smirked, careful not to draw a breath from the water, and pounded his still flaming fists together to create a massive fireball around Torafuzar's floating form. The attack was, again, weaker than it should've been, but it still singed more than a couple of the demon's scales in the process.

"Very well then." Torafuzar replied, "I shall end this quickly for you."

Natsu swung into attack after attack, his body rapidly flagging in areas. Juvia assisted where she could, trying to draw Torafuzer's away from his enemy.

However her attention was divided, her eyes began to glow in the middle of the fight, something Natsu could remember seeing many times in his first lifetime, but only a handful of times in the present life.

Levy had been the most recent example.

Juvia was being invoked.

"Yukino's city!" Juvia cried out, "They're being attacked!" She flared at Torafuzer, "Call off your assault on them, we are the enemies you wish to find!"

"You are just the tip of the iceberg," Torafuzer growled, "My goal is the key. Provide me that and you won't have the blood of your innocent followers on your hands, don't and the Abyssal monsters I have befriended will surge up like the tide and crush the whole capital!"

Had he been allowed to settle himself on that line, it might have come across as very dramatic and impactful. However in this case it didn't work.

Natsu's fist slammed square into the demons face, teeth bared down into a snarl, "Shut up!"

He glared over his shoulder at Juvia, "Answer your prayers! I'll take care of this freak." He panted.

"I think his cloud is starting to lose its effectiveness, despite his appearance I don't think he's used to fighting in the ocean," Natsu smirked at Torafuzer and rubbed his chin with the back of his hand, "You're a freshwater fish, ain'tcha?"

Torafuzar scowled at him, "I assure you, my black water is more than enough to deal with you."

"Yeah?" Natsu smirked, "Then how come it's getting clearer in here?"

Both demon and goddess glanced around, and sure enough the cloud around them was slowly dissipating, streaks of ocean blue could be seen through the murk.

"Salt water against carbon..." Juvia breathed in sudden enlightenment, before straightening up, "I should have known." She shook her head, "I'll leave him to you Natsu!"

She vanished in a bright flash of light, but Natsu paid little attention to it as his gaze never left Torafuzar, "So that's the trick huh?" He asked, "Salt water cancels out your water. You know that ain't real bright when you're fighting in the ocean."

"Perhaps." Torafuzar replied calmly, "But my curse has not dissipated yet. And the concentration is still high enough to kill you by exposure alone!"

Well Natsu didn't doubt that for a moment. He could still feel the sting of the poisonous water against his skin and scales. If he didn't beat this jerk into the ground soon he would have to retreat to recover. And that was simply not an option.

"We'll see about that buddy!" He snarled, his fists igniting again, much easier this time, and lunging for the demon.

-::-

Above the surface, Gray swore violently as the ship pitched terribly onto one side. Gajeel and Rogue were off getting supplies for the ships repairs, and a few smaller jewelry sized lacrima to stave off motion sickness for the dragon slayers.

As it turned out, they had gained a bit too much trouble in the light of day, and they could really use their help. Unfortunately even with Warren they weren't able to get a message out to the dragons. Although Levy seemed convinced Gajeel knew and was on his way back.

He had an interesting connection with the Navigator after all. Still, even with that Gray wasn't sure they would make it in time.

Gray formed a lance of pure ice, using the force of his magic to jettison it into the ocean where a sea serpent looked like it was trying to drag him down.

"Loose those cannons! Get this thing off us!" Cana barked nearby to a pair of frightened looking sailors, "Let's show 'rn why you don't mess with Fairy Tail!"

Despite her bravado though, Gray could tell she was worried. He was doing his best to lead, but with Lucy laid up in bed and Natsu a thousand league under the sea, they were outgunned.

A sea serpent was terrifying for the crew to deal with. They were absurdly powerful, unrivaled in sheer strength save for the dragons and perhaps the might Kraken.

Out of all the dragons on their ship, he monster decided to strike when they were _all_ gone!

Of all the rotten luck.

And their luck wasn't ending there.

"Sails!" Romeo shouted from the crow's nest, "Coming in off the port bow!"

"Damnit!" Cana swore, "How many d'you see?"

"Two... no three!" Romeo looked down, looking distinctly pale, "Three sets of sails!"

"Son of a bitch!" Gray snarled, "Those bastards spared no expense this time!"

"How did they even find us?" Macao demanded from where he was using his fire magic to manipulate several ropes at once, "I thought Juvia said we were safe at water?"

"Well something must've happened!" Gray shouted back, "Now where the hell are those cannons? We need to turn this fish into sushi before those ships arrive!"

"Cannons ready!" Jet cried.

"Fire!" Gray shouted, and all at once the cannons erupted. The creature roared, but when the spray cleared all that could be seen were a few bloody scratches in the great beast's hide.

"Damnit!" Gray swore, "Load up for another round!"

Jet and Droy moved to comply, but they'd barely gotten started when a line of white hot breath impacted the serpent.

The crew looked up to find a pissed off looking white dragon bearing down on them.

"Sting!" Gray called as Sting flapped over to one side and carefully took hold, "What happened? Why aren't you with Flamebrain and Juvia?"

"A demon attacked them underwater." Sting rumbled as he opened his foreclaw to reveal Happy holding the relic, "Happy, get to Lucy's side and stay there." He looked at Gray, "I'll deal with the serpent. You focus on those ships. I'll help you out there when I can."

"You got it." Gray replied, not having time, or inclination, to argue when at least one of his desperate prayers had been answered.

Happy hopped obediently out of Stings claw, a little wide eyed over being carried by a dragon and immediately dropped to the deck and rushed to the captains quarters. No doubt where their Captain was beginning to stir from her rest if she hadn't already. Unfortunately for her, the quarters were barricaded from the outside for her safety, and that didn't make escape easy if she didn't want to scuttle her own ship.

Happy wiggled through a manhole sized window, not disturbing the magical barricade in the slightest. Gray winced a bit as he could make out the faint sounds of his captain swearing up a storm.

"Hard to port!" Gray shouted back at Macao, "Let's give those sailors somethin' to think about while Sting takes care of our pest control problem!"

He glanced over to see the great white dragon taking off back to the roiling waves where an angry sea serpent coiled its body beneath the waves. Sting let out another blast of magic, roaring out a laser straight into the water. It kicked up a rush of water that sprayed the deck while simultaneously pushed them away from the violent beast.

The Fairy Tail crew let out a whoop and holler, grabbing ropes and unfurling sails, hoisting others up. Gray watched with pride as the sea turned to their favor, sending a quick prayer of thanks to Juvia as the currents bent to their whim and they angled themselves towards their enemies.

"Fire!" Gray bellowed once they got into range, "Long distance mages, follow the volley!"

-::-

Beneath the waves, Natsu chuckled as they heard the echoing scream of a sea creature in severe pain, "That one of yours?" He asked Torafuzar between pants, "Sounds like he's not havin' a good day."

Torafuzar scowled, "I'm certain my pet can handle anything your puny ship throws at him. He was created to guard against us after all."

"Heh, I think you're underestimating my little brother." Natsu smirked, "He may not be a drake, but that won't mean anything against your pet." Fire erupted all over him, "Now how about we finish this so I can go show my brother how to properly barbecue a sea monster?"

"You still intend to fight?" Torafuzar asked mildly, "Diluted or not, my black water has been coursing through your blood all this time. You can barely keep yourself upright and will surely die shortly. If you attack now I'll only kill you before the water does."

"You done talking fish face?" Natsu smirked, "'Cause I'm ready to start punching."

"As you wish." Torafuzar sighed, bringing up his arms, "I will endeavor to make your death swift."

Natsu grit his fangs as he gathered the last of his power together. As much as he hated to admit it, fish face was right. He was scraping the bottom of the barrel. If he was going to win this he would have to do it in one shot.

He growled softly at the thought, "Metallicana, Jellal... give me strength."

Warmth seemed to surge through him in response, and his eyes nearly glowed as he sucked in a breath, "Fire Dragon King's Roar!"

Torafuzer was caught off guard, not having expected Natsu to take a sudden lungful of noxious water into himself just to cast his last spell. He was caught off guard and the blast caught him square in the chest, and in moments he was consumed by the flames that burned like the earth's core, burning hot even under water by the sheer force of Natsu's will.

Natsu gagged at the last second, his hands rushing up to close around his throat even as Torafuzer fell through the water, utterly defeated and destroyed. He wobbled, vision growing murky even while Torafuzer dissolved into bubbles that floated away. Natsu struggled to keep his eyes open, staggering upright before he too slowly sank.

His body slumped forward as the dark water receded. The sheer amount of power it took from him to summon fire underwater was staggering on a normal day, but he had fallen at absolute zero as far as magical energy went. If he were a normal merman, he would have surely perished within the first five minutes.

Luckily he was part dragon and that did wonders to help him last as long as he did...

But he had reached the end of his rope.

Natsu's head hit the ocean floor, dazed and not knowing how he had gotten there.

-::-

Back on the Fairy Tail Lucy gasped mid swear as a sharp pain clutched at her heart.

"What?" She breathed, confused by the sudden pain, and vaguely alarmed that she might've hurt something.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked in concern, "You look really pale."

"I... I don't know." Lucy panted, dropping to her knees, "I feel... weird."

Happy yelped in alarm as she suddenly glowed a bright pale gold and a powerful surge of magic shot out of her, rocking the ship as it vanished seamlessly through the window. He rushed to her side and carefully caught her as she collapsed to the deck after that.

"Lucy?" He called, "Lucy!"

She didn't respond as he urgently checked her pulse, which was reedy and thin, "Lucy what's wrong?"

He glanced towards the door, and carefully laid her down, "Don't worry Lucy, I'm going to get help! Just hang on!"

He hastily summoned his wings and made for the porthole he'd come in through, unaware that in the exact moment the magic had appeared every god in every corner of the heavens and earth had stopped in shock.

Jellal, and every celestial spirit, straightened in shock as the surge of achingly familiar magic filled their senses, tears coming to many of their eyes.

Makarov nearly tumbled off his throne as he felt the same, joy and grief warring within him.

Erza staggered where she was supervising a battle plan, and she rubbed her hand over her heart as her gaze was drawn west, a prayer to the Creator that this would not spell the end of their hopes forming on her lips.

Acnologia grinned fiercely from the battlefield itself, his gaze unmovably planted west, and reveled in the knowledge that the light would soon be his.

Below the waves, Natsu also gasped as that achingly familiar, and yet impossible, tingle enveloped him, "L'shy?"

"I'm here my Champion." Lucy smiled at him, somehow looking exactly as she had the last time he'd seen her, "Though only for a moment."

She brushed her fingers through his hair, "You seem to have gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble haven't you my love? Though I don't know why I expect anything less from you."

"L'shy, wha-?" Natsu tried only for her to cluck her tongue at him.

"None of that now." She scolded, and bent down to kiss him. At least, that was what his feverish mind thought it was at first, but then he felt a burn spread through him as she sucked sharply. He coughed and gagged against her hold, but she held him tightly as she continued the suction, until finally she lifted her head and spat out the poison that had been invading his system.

"There." She grinned in satisfaction, "That should take care of the worst of it. Your sister can finish the job once you get back to the ship." She reached out and helped him sit up, "How are you feeling?"

"Really confused." Natsu admitted, "How are you here? Did you get your memories back?"

Lucy's expression dimmed and she shook her head, "No. This is, for lack of a better word, an echo. The Lucy back on the ship isn't ready to become a goddess yet, and though we're similar we're not the same anymore." She caressed his cheek, "I'm sorry for all the pain you've been through Natsu. And for the pain that might yet come. That was never my intent for you."

Now that he wasn't on the verge of dying any longer, Natsu could feel her hand just a ghostly caress. Almost as if it weren't really there, "We're in this together Luce."

"Besides, I ain't the same anymore either, got too many memories for me to have come out the same way again," Natsu settled his hand over hers and leaned his head around to press his lips against her palm. His heart clenched, yearning for the real thing.

He met her eyes and gave her an exhausted smile, "I love you. In every lifetime Luce, what's a little more adventure along the way?"

"Your spirit has always stayed the same Natsu," Lucy grinned at him, "Your awakened memories are the reason I'm here, your call to my brother pulled on my echo. Just a shade of my magic."

"Be patient Natsu," she touched his chin and smiled at him, "I'll remember who I am soon."

She leaned forward, this time to draw him into a kiss but before they could come together, she dissolved back into pure light and magic. A trail of starry magic shot away like a comet, rocketing back to the surface.

Natsu watched, his hand reaching out for the stream where she had been.

"Lucy," He mumbled, "thanks for saving my tail. Again."

"Gotta make it up to that girl," Natsu laughed quietly. He dragged his aching body up to the surface. He moaned, drawing himself up to the surface to find his way back to the ship.

He really owed Lucy one hell of a massage.

After a bit of fumbling and crooked swimming, he arrived at the skeletons of ships floating in the water like bloated corpses. He swam through the thrashing bodies of pirates that attacked his crew, cutting a path towards it.

In the distance he saw a gutted sea serpent, long and huge hung on the craggy bluffs that frequented and marked this part of the ocean. Too small to be proper islands, they nevertheless made good spears it seemed. Sting's work no doubt.

He had to admire his brother's thoroughness, and idly wondered if sea serpent tasted any good. Probably not.

Relief flooded him as he spotted the Fairy Tail in the distance. She looked a little worse for the wear, but there wasn't any smoke or tilt or any other sign that perhaps she'd taken damage serious enough for her to take on water. No doubt Gajeel would be pissed though.

Well, the Metalhead could just be pissed. Natsu was just glad to see her in one piece.

He hastily swam up to the side, "Oi!" He called up, waving his arms as he tried to get someone's attention, "A little help down here?"

A few moments later and Sting's head poked over the railing, followed closely by Gray's and Cana's.

"Bout time you showed back up Flamebrain." Gray smirked, "You missed all the excitement."

"The hell I did!" Natsu scoffed, "I was busy fighting a demon gate!"

"Yeah you do look a little uglier than usual." Gray smirked as Sting pulled out his wings and flapped down to get him, "Though it's kinda hard to tell."

"You wanna start something Frostbite?" Natsu snarled as Sting carried him back aboard, "C'mon!"

"What? Against you?" Gray grinned, "That'd be too easy. You're a fish out of water."

Natsu opened his mouth to respond when Cana slapped them both over the head, "Cut it out you two! We have other things to worry about."

Natsu snapped his mouth shut and frowned, "Yeah, how's Lucy?"

Cana raised an eyebrow that he even knew meant something had happened to her, and though he knew it probably had to do with the echo of his goddess saving him, he couldn't stop a frission of fear at her words, "Wendy's in with her now."

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter! I hope you guys all enjoyed the various fights! Alas, you guys were one shy of your preview (which I suspect is due to the last chapter being a tad late thanks to the holiday), but I want to give everyone who reviewed a huge shout out and thank you for your reviews. They were a lot of fun to read, and some of the theories you guys had put me in stitches lol! I can't wait to see how you react when you find out what happens! We'll see you guys Sunday!**_


	33. Polaris

**ATTENTION:**

 **THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER GUYS! It's twice as long as the previous ones and by far the longest the story has had so far. It clocks in at over 8,000 words. So... I THINK YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. Also, beware the purity marks in this chapter for some dirty things. #### Beware there is a little bit of smut after the last purity marks, but there were some plot critical things in there, so just skip to the present day if that bothers you.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 33**

 ** _Polaris_**

 _The star Polaris, often called the "North Star", is treated specially due to its proximity to the north celestial pole. The pole stars were used to navigate because they did not disappear below the horizon and could be seen consistently throughout the night._

* * *

 _She watched._

 _Not that it was out of the ordinary for her to partake in such an activity, but more and more recently she had begun to focus her attentions. Always the humans and the lives had fascinated her, but never had she been so curious over the life of one mortal man._

 _At first she hadn't paid him much mind. He was a regular supplicant, surprisingly not asking for much save the usual thanks for guiding his parents souls into their next lives. And not even that was him asking for anything for himself._

 _She had watched the energetic mortal since he was a young boy holding back trembling tears when his father passed, up until his adulthood. She had watched him fail over and over and over again as he attempted to join the priests of her temple as an acolyte. It was a requirement for those who wished to try and conquer her test to become champion. Only her champion protector was permitted to try the test alongside her clergy._

 _But his restless nature got the better of him each and every time, even though he excelled in the combat portion of his studies._

 _Eventually her high priest had to gently tell him it was not something in the cards for him, that he did not have the temperament for prayer and ritual._

 _Instead of cursing her for his failure though, he stayed his course. The man studied the sword harder than ever before, learning combat in every art he could hope to master and dedicated himself as a temple protector._

 _Eventually his hard work paid off, and he was permitted to try for the champion test. The first non-priest to ever attempt it. And he passed._

 _But Lucy had been curious about him, wondering how steady his faith was in her, how far he was willing to go._

 _She had come down to the mortal plane and refused him the title he earned. She could still remember the way the young man had looked at her with hurt and disappointment, his expression dejected for a moment before he took a breath and summoned a smile on his face._

" _I'm sorry Lady Lucy, I'll do better next time and I won't let you down. I promise," He had looked at her with a smile that felt genuine._

 _Lucy had been fascinated after that, and decided to invoke the second part of his exam without telling him. An exam he had also passed with flying colors._

 _Without knowing it was one of her spirits, Gemini had disguised itself as a child in danger, being attacked without remorse by a disguised Leo. Natsu had stepped in to protect Gemini without pause or fanfare, attacking Leo despite not having a drop of magic in his veins despite his own incredible strength and abilities._

 _After that, She had declared him her champion._

 _But now her focus remained on him even as he performed his duties, tied to her heart as he did what she desired on the earthy plane._

 _Normally her scope was wider, but she watched only him. She peered into her mirror pool, smiling as Natsu erupted into laughter over something a parishioner told him. She felt a small jab of envy over the one who had put that smile on his face but shook it off._

 _She was being ridiculous, but she couldn't look away from him._

 _"If you stare into that mirror any more intently, I fear it may catch on fire." An amused voice chuckled and Lucy looked up to see her brother lounging in the doorway. He pushed away and walked over to peer at what had captured her attention so thoroughly, "Ah I see. Your Champion is what's captured your attention."_

 _He flashed her a knowing smirk and she aimed a kick at him that he dodged with the ease of long practice, "What?" He grinned, "Surely you aren't embarrassed to have been caught watching over your own Champion hm?"_

 _He leaned forward, a shit eating grin curling his lips, "Or is it possible my little sister has a more personal interest hm?"_

 _"Jellal..." Lucy growled in warning, "Keep talking and I'll-" She paused when his hands wrapped around hers._

 _"Go down there and visit him." He interrupted with a smile, "He is your Champion after all. You should get to know him better. I know it would make him very happy."_

 _"But... I... he's mortal!"_

 _"So?" Jellal chuckled as he pulled his hands away, "He's also your chosen, and our family's protector on the mortal plane. That makes him something more than what he seems doesn't it?" He gently tugged a lock of her hair playfully, "Don't tell me you don't want to."_

 _Lucy glanced at the mirror, torn between smacking her brother and doing what he suggested, and felt her heart flutter as she watched her Champion laughing with a small gaggle of children, letting one ride around on his shoulders, "I..."_

 _"Go have fun Lucy." Jellal encouraged her, "Don't worry. I'll take care of things while you're gone." He smirked, "And maybe in him you'll finally find someone worthy of that heart of yours."_

 _Lucy stared at her brother for a moment before she stuck her tongue out at him, unable to deny her desire to rush down to the mortal world and investigate what her Champion was up to._

 _She faded out in a glimmer of sparkles, reappearing just behind Natsu and watching the man stop as he sensed her presence._

 _He turned around with the most blinding smile she had ever seen in her life and her heart fluttered again. It was a thing of absolute beauty, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he clutched the child's legs around his shoulders and sank into a deep bow._

 _The children let out squeals of laughter as they tried to be respectful to the goddess and bow as they had been taught by their parents, though most of them did a rather poor job of it._

 _However any solemnity they had vanished as the children all burst into excited laughter when Natsu flashed Lucy a sly smile and wink, "My lady! You're here!"_

 _Lucy laughed at how Natsu kept his bent over position, the child squealing with joy over being held upside down for so long. At least until Natsu lifted himself up and uncurled his legs, hoisting him into the air in one motion._

" _Such mischief from my Champion! Is that what you do all day?" Lucy asked with a smile of her own, "These are the children of my priests are they not?"_

" _Yes my lady, they are. But they're also kids, and they need exercise and fun outside of all those stuffy scrolls!" Natsu grinned back at her without a shred of remorse, especially as he just admitted he took the kids from their studies so they could play a little._

" _Does the high priest know about this?" Lucy gave Natsu a smirk._

" _Not if you don't tell him." He grinned back at the goddess._

 _Lucy laughed as his cheek, "And risk my champion's health so soon?" She teased, "Perish the thought!" She grinned at the children, "What were you supposed to be studying anyway?"_

 _The kids looked at each other, suddenly shy about being spoken to directly by the goddess, and the oldest shyly dug his toe into the dirt, "S'pposed to be learning the stars." He mumbled._

 _"From a scroll?!" Lucy gasped, "Why ever would you do that when you can see them every night?"_

 _"Kids ain't allowed to stay up that late." Natsu replied, "It interferes with their sleep."_

 _Lucy blinked a little in surprise at the idea, and then smiled, "Well, if that's the case then I have an idea!" She held out her hand to the boy who had answered, "Come on!"_

 _The boy took her hand bashfully and Lucy shot Natsu a wink as she led them all into the open chamber just outside her inner sanctum._

 _"You sure about this?" Natsu asked uncertainly, "Normally the kids aren't allowed in here..."_

 _"Why not?" Lucy asked reasonably, "They can't get past the door into my rooms unless I let them, and I rather like the idea of having more people around." She flashed a little girl a wink, "Makes it less lonely you know?"_

 _The children giggled and clapped excitedly over the idea of being allowed so close to the goddess' rooms, and Natsu chuckled lightly, "Alrighty then Lady Lucy, whatcha got in mind?"_

 _"A little bit of magic!" Lucy laughed as a ball of darkness formed in her hands, she twirled her hands around it as it grew, "Now, as you know.. in the beginning my father and uncle were surrounded by nothing but blackness." She released the orb and it shot up to the center of the ceiling and spread out until it covered everything around them._

 _The children gasped as the lights even vanished, "The darkness was their home and they were happy, but after a time my father longed for something different. Something new. So he concentrated his power and a great ball of fire appeared!" The sun dramatically exploded into existence overhead, startling the enraptured children, "Surprised by the strange light, my father and uncle were at first frightened of it, but soon they became curious. The light didn't hurt them for it was made of their own magic, but it was warm and inviting all the same. Fear was soon replaced with curiosity and they began to wonder what else could be created with their magic..."_

 _Lucy smiled as she wove the story of creation for her audience, a little surprised at how much she was enjoying teaching the young mortals, and cheerfully brought each of the stars into existence before their eyes as she hung the multi-colored lights on her ceiling, until the black wasn't really black at all, but a bright tapestry of light and color against a dark backdrop._

 _She smiled at the sight of all the enraptured young faces as she brought her story to a close, and wondered if this was the same joy her priests felt when they taught. She smiled as she spotted her clergy standing at a respectful distance and nudged her champion a little._

" _Don't look now." She giggled, "But we have company."_

 _The children tore their eyes away from the magical tapestry at that and in moments they'd surged over to their parents chattering over each other a mile a minute about the great lesson they'd had from the goddess and showing off their new knowledge as they talked about their favorite stars and the stories behind them._

" _It seems you young ones had quite a lesson." Her high priestess chuckled, "Have you children properly thanked the goddess for taking the time to give it?"_

 _As one the kids came back and lined up to bow to her, "Thank you for the lesson Lady Lucy!"_

 _Lucy laughed happily at their little display and nodded back, "It was my pleasure!"_

 _She lifted her hand to the ceiling to cause her new creation to disappear now that her presentation was over. However she was stopped by a rough hand lightly looped around her wrist._

" _Wait, my lady would you leave it up?" Natsu asked her, his eyes soft on her and hopeful. He didn't look even a little hesitant, and Lucy was surprised he had been bold enough to touch her. Mortals rarely were gifted the opportunity unless the god offered first by extending a hand._

 _She found she rather liked the feel of his warm hand on her skin and the recklessness of his spirit. Although she suspected other gods may not be as amused as she._

 _Although she supposed he was unafraid of the consequences as well. His loyalty was deeper than any Lucy had seen before, but it was only to the Celestials. No other god had earned Natsu's faith._

 _Perhaps that was why her champion was so reckless around her? Because he trusted her._

" _The canopy is beautiful, Princess," Natsu smiled at her, "Everyone coming to pray would enjoy being able to see your stars in the day."_

" _Besides, what better way is there for those who are seeking guidance from the stars than to look for Polaris," Natsu grinned and crouched next to a child, pointing up at where the northern star twinkled overhead._

 _Seeing the sense in his words and how he helped the gathered kids pick out her trusted guard in the stars, Lucy smiled at his energetic way of teaching the children._

 _She raised the stars to paint them against the ceiling, an illusion of magic glowing around them as the stars shimmered in the celestial heavens. The kids cheered in happiness as they became part of her temple, and began to learn in a way Lucy was proud to have helped guide them through._

 _Soon it was time for them to depart though, their lesson flying by as the high priestess collected them so they could be safely returned to their parents._

 _Waving farewell to the children, Natsu grinned at their backs and then turned to Lucy, "Thank you for that princess."_

" _It was nothing, I quite enjoyed it." She laughed back with him and Natsu took a step towards the goddess. He was certainly worth the visit, and as much as she would deny it to Jellal, Lucy found herself admiring her champion._

 _He wore a deep read tunic that was tied around his waist with a black and gold sash. It was parted open at the neck, giving her a delightful peek of his strong chest. His deep, clever eyes watched her from under a fringe of rosy hair, head canted towards her._

 _His arms were bare save leather bracers that covered the tops of his forearms. He looped a thumb into his sash and gave her an expectant smirk._

" _So m'lady, are you going to tell me why you really came down?" He asked. At her surprised look he barked out a laugh, "We are not deeply connected yet, but I_ _ **do**_ _serve you, and I can tell there was some other reason you wanted to play hooky from divine duties."_

 _Lucy laughed softly, and inclined her head in acknowledgment, "Actually, I came down because I wanted to spend some time with you." She admitted calmly, and cocked her head slightly at him, "You're my champion, and though I know your heart and prayers, I don't really know_ _ **you**_ _all that well. I would very much like to change that."_

 _Natsu's expression morphed from expectant to surprised to delighted as she spoke, and when she was done he beamed happily at her, "I'd really like that princess." He replied softly, "Did you have anything special in mind?"_

 _Lucy shook her head, color tinting her cheeks, "Not really. I kind of came down on impulse."_

 _Natsu chuckled, and offered his arm, "Then allow me." He replied, "I know a great place to eat. It's run by a family friend, and offers a great view of the water. We can talk there."_

 _Lucy smiled happily and took his arm, "That sounds wonderful!" She shivered a little and the glow of celestial light seemed to shake from her skin as her clothing changed into something less divine goddess and more mortal priestess, "Will this do?"_

 _Natsu swallowed a bit and nodded, "You look beautiful anyway, but yeah... that's good."_

 _Lucy laughed a little at him, but held back from teasing him too badly, "Lead on then my champion!"_

 _"It would be my pleasure my lady." Natsu purred, and Lucy felt a shiver of pleasure and heat course through her at the sound. Oh yes, she was looking forward to this. And perhaps, if he was as interesting as she hoped, she could look forward to more._

 _As Jellal suspected, Lucy more than enjoyed her time with Natsu. The man was clever when he wasn't being crass or rude, but always held a tender spot for anyone who needed help._

 _Lucy found herself more and more coming up with reasons to go down to the mortal world. She coincdentally timed it with when he had off with his duties, and often he had her rolling in laughter with his offhand remarks._

 _Other times he would have her distracted by a gaze that seemed to stretch on forever and a sly smile framing his mouth._

 _More and more she found herself wanting more than just simple companionship from her Champion though. They had moments that she couldn't describe, where he would touch her hand as he showed her how the humans lived. Or how he would laugh and climb the highest branch, balanced on it with a long bow in his hands to have an archery competition with Sagittarius. Even funnier were his wrestling competitions with Taurus, which despite Natsu's magical disadvantage, always seemed to outwit the burly spirit._

 _This time Lucy had come early, her heart filling with an unknown feeling as she sensed Natsu becoming aware of her presence like he always did when she was on this plane._

 _Their bond as Champion and goddess had gotten stronger over the months of them spending time together, and Lucy smiled as she approached the training arena where he was holding dual swords and flaring them in a silver blur._

 _She didn't interrupt him as he moved through his stances. She'd learned better than to interrupt a warrior's training by surprising them back when she was still learning the ways of the dagger from Cancer. One close call and a very sharp lecture from her father had taught her that lesson abundantly._

 _So she nodded her head at her other warrior monks on the sidelines and moved to join them. A young one, not more than twelve, hastily moved to stand from where she'd been sitting on a bench, but Lucy waved her back down with a frown when the girl winced._

 _"You shouldn't move like that when you're hurt." She scolded mildly, "It'll only make things worse."_

 _The girl's cheeks reddened and she looked down, "Sorry m'lady." She mumbled, "I was tryin'ta show m' respect."_

 _Lucy's heart softened as she recognized the girl and she smiled as she dropped a hand down on her shoulder and sat down on the suddenly expanded bench, "Brandish right?" She asked, "The girl from the Alvarez Sea?"_

 _The girl looked up in surprise and Lucy's smile broadened, "I thought so." She rummaged around in the bag she'd taken to carrying whenever she visited the mortal realm, "I've heard your prayers for your family back home you know." She told her as she pulled out a small jar of salve, "So have my father and brother. It's a good thing you do to pray for their protection and well being."_

 _Brandish stared at her in awe, "Will you... will you answer my prayers?"_

 _"To the best of our ability yes." Lucy replied, "But just like you, we cannot see all ends. We can't always predict what the outcome of something will be." Her lips twitched, "It's a hazard of free will. That's why we ask you all to try to take care of each other too." She pressed the salve into Brandishe's hands, "And why I will never be upset if you should choose to tend your own hurts instead of following protocol."_

 _She winked playfully at the girl and looked up to see Natsu had finished his display and was watching her with a broad grin, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have a champion needing my attention."_

 _She brushed her hand over Brandish's forehead, leaving a silent blessing and headed off. The small jar of ointment she'd been holding still pressed into her young priestess's hands._

 _Natsu crossed his swords, sheathing them along his back and striding towards his goddess with purpose. There was an excited twinkle in his eyes as his long strides ate up the space between them. His cheeks were flushed, and his chest heaved with breath after his practice but made no effort to slow down._

 _He rushed to the goddess, his hand reaching out for her but freezing through the air as if remembering himself. Lucy observed the aborted movement, a touch disappointed at the way he seemed to stop himself._

 _Still, that didn't stop_ _ **her**_ _appreciation any. Her eyes swept down along his body, bare from the waist up. She enjoyed the sight of his sleek body, strong from the constant effort he put into his training. Lucy was pleased to see his eyes travel over her too._

 _Natsu always tried to keep his reactions to a minimum, but she had begun to pick up on his tells. The slight tightening in his jaw, the way he swallowed before his lips parted._

 _The quick dart of his eyes down to her mouth, back to her eyes, and down once more._

 _He wanted her. Lucy could tell._

 _Her Champion sank to his knees, hair falling into his eyes as he knelt before her. For all intents and purposes, it looked as if he were showing his fealty, which Lucy knew in part was true. However she knew that wasn't precisely what she was seeing._

 _His lips curved up at the corners, a wry smirk hiding by how his head was bent. He met her gaze, dark eyes meeting hers as that smirk turned somewhat teasing, "My Lady." he purred._

 _"Rise my champion, it doesn't suit you to be at my feet," Lucy replied, her heart beating quickly at his sly smiles. Just those two words he spoke were full of soft promises and a world of intent._

 _And it was a call she fully intended to answer._

 _After all, what kind of goddess would she be if she refused so decadent an offering?_

 _She smirked a little at him as he climbed back to his feet, heat and that fluttery feeling rising higher in her as she watched that powerful back ripple. She wondered idly if he was doing it on purpose. Looking at him it was hard to say, but she would enjoy finding out._

 _"What brings you here so soon my lady?" He asked softly once he was on his feet, the image of propriety spoiled by the heat burning in the back of his eyes._

 _"I can't arrive early to my own festival?" She teased with a gesture to where the temple was practically covered in spring flowers and offerings for fertility and prosperity in the year to come._

 _It was a festival dedicated to her and Jellal alone of all the gods. For despite their uncle's ability to create from nothing, it was she and her brother who presided over life and death. And on days like this, when the earth was beginning to stir, and cried out for their touch, a darker, wilder, aspect of her arose._

 _It was on days like this she longed to run, to taste the blood offered her, to feel the thrill of the hunt, the rush of the dance, and the ecstasy of a mate. To pour that wildness into the land at the height of everything and bring forth a new year._

 _"The festival is yours my lady." Natsu rumbled softly, his eyes darkening as he picked up on some of the tempest stirring within her, "You are welcome here at any time."_

 _Her smile took on a slightly more predatory tone, "Run with me Natsu." She breathed, "I want you at my side."_

 _Natsu looked faintly surprised for only a moment before his smile grew across his face, his eyes trailing over her._

 _"Yes my lady," he grinned, unable to stop the giddy smile that flashed over his face that was far from proper._

 _He adjusted the bracers against his wrists, falling into step with the goddess and laughing quietly, "I'll be at your side for as long as you desire."_

 _Lucy could see the promise in his eyes that went beyond that of her champion. Of feelings and desires that held nothing to the rank he owned. To his faith in her as a goddess._

 _No, what she saw in his eyes owed entirely to his desire in her. Not as his goddess, but as someone he desired. As if she were a normal woman._

 _"Try to keep up Natsu," she said low to him, waving her hand when he hopped over the training fence after discarding his bracers._

 _Lucy let out a squeak of surprise as he took off without warning, her eyes widening as she realized her Champion had_ _ **dared**_ _to cheat and get a head start._

 _He let out a roar of laughter as he raced on ahead, the giggling goddess chasing after her intrepid champion as he sprinted into the wilderness and disappeared in the brush, swords jumping on his strong back._

 _Lucy followed after him, relishing the hunt and the chase. Her heart throbbed with emotion as she realized no one else would think to make her runs as fun as this._

 _They ran together in a chase that left even them wondering just who was chasing whom. They laughed as they caught each other, and just as swiftly let go so as not to end the fun. Her magic flowed over and through him, lending him speed and stamina that he could keep up as she took them from land to land. The waking of the earth beneath her feet matched the pounding of her heart, and by the time they met her brother and his new betrothed, she was fairly glowing with energy._

 _"Brother!" She breathed with a broad grin, her cheeks flushed and her body tingling._

 _Jellal grinned broadly back at her, his own skin shimmering with gold and warmth in his eyes, "Sister!" He brushed a strand of her hair, "You have chosen?"_

 _"Aye!" Lucy laughed giddily, and bobbed her head at a happily smiling Erza, "My champion, Natsu." She laughed, curling her hand around Natsu's arm, "Natsu, my Uncle - the Creator's Champion, and brother's love, Erza!"_

 _An equally flushed Natsu stepped forward and sketched a bow, but he was having difficulty holding himself still, "Pleasure." He rumbled thickly to the other human._

 _"Same!" Erza laughed, just as drunk on the god's power as he was, "I'm honored to meet the first champion! We must meet and spar sometime!"_

 _Natsu grinned back at her, "Sounds great sister!"_

 _Lucy brushed her hand along Natsu's side, "It's time." She breathed at him, her high from the run morphing into something darker and more primal, "Are you sure you want to remain with me?"_

 _"Always." Natsu affirmed, his expression darkening at the look on her face, "Nothing will tear me from your side."_

 _"Natsu speaks true." Erza told Jellal, "You have all of me, and I will not forsake you."_

 _"Then let us dance." Jellal growled softly._

 _The two mortals were led into a clearing that existed nowhere in the mortal realm and yet seemed to encompass all of it. Giant trees of all varieties grew around them, fairy lights dancing in a colorful display among their branches. The grass beneath their feet was thick and soft, sprinkled with flowers that had no description save beautiful. Music, deep and wild, filled the air, though the players could not be seen, and sent shivers over both their bodies. Erza and Jellal fell out of sight, disappearing into their own world._

 _Lucy smiled as she led Natsu into the clearing, her costume transforming from ethereal guide to the dead to earthy giver of life, and every aspect of him ached with want._

 _"Dance with me." She breathed, pressing close to him, and he was only mildly surprised to find his own clothing had changed to match hers, "Let us renew the land."_

 _He groaned softly as he took her in his arms, acutely aware that there would be no hiding his desire, "Lucy..."_

 _She flashed him an impish smile as she began to move, and suddenly all else fell away as his senses registered nothing but the music and her._

 _His heart throbbed with emotion, his body twisting and curling around her, thrumming with the push and pull of her magic. He could hardly feel the earth beneath his feet as she filled him to the brim with the essence of renewal._

 _He was overwhelmed by her senses spilling into him, he could feel the prayers of people pouring into her, their rejuvenating sacrifices, the way each drop of magic poured into her in a continuous stream._

 _####_

 _Natsu groaned against Lucy's throat as he succumbed to the impulses that were overcoming him. He let loose a throaty hiss, twisting his goddess into a spirited dip. Her brown eyes glittered like the stars, her hand lifting against his cheek and stroking down to his chin._

 _He pulled her up, falling back into the dance as they twisted and turned with one another, fleeting touches that stroked against bodies loosely clothed. Natsu hissed in surprise as he felt Lucy's hand slid under the new clothes he wore, the edge of his tunic riding up under her touch._

 _Her cool touch sent electricity though his body, a shudder running through him and a band of heat stretching taut in his gut._

 _Lucy gave him a smile, so coy and teasing, Natsu thought he may lose his mind. Unable to stop himself when the last cords of the song ended, he pulled her into a gentle kiss, fully intending on wiping that smirk off her perfect lips._

 _It was hesitant though, new, and barely a taste of what both of them wanted. But it did the trick, Lucy wasn't smirking any longer._

 _The hunger stretched between them, Lucy licking her lips to taste him. Natsu felt her grip tighten in him, and throwing caution to the wind he grasped her firmly and pulled her back into another kiss._

 _This one was all consuming, hungry, and filled with a dark fire that fueled his passionate nature._

 _His goddess answered in kind as she tore his shirt open to run her hands hungrily over his chest and stomach, "More." She moaned as the broke apart, and Natsu was helpless to resist._

 _He pulled her into another savage kiss as he slid his hands along her body in ways he'd only dreamed about before. She growled her approval as he slid his hand to her chest and squeezed gently. The sound of it went straight to his groin, and in seconds he pulled it off, exposing her to his hungry sight._

 _"Lucy..." He groaned incoherently and descended on one hard nipple, pulling a heated cry of pleasure from her._

 _She writhed and bucked under his touch as he sucked and teased for what felt like a small eternity, unable to get enough of the taste of her, before switching to the other one. When he finally pulled away, she was flushed and panting, her nipples red and swollen and practically begging him to return. He went instead for her mouth, eagerly pulling her into another kiss, and pulling her tightly against him._

 _He ground his aching need against her hips, letting his hand slide daringly up the flimsy scrap of short cloth covering her thighs, and nearly lost it on the spot when he discovered she wore nothing underneath._

 _He brushed his fingers over her groin, not quite daring to go further until she reached down and pushed his hand into her most secret place. Needing no further encouragement, he slid his warrior hardened fingers against her silky folds, pulling a scream of ecstasy from her throat in the process._

 _Natsu despite not having any magic of his own, felt the surge of renewal from her. He was amazed by how responsive she was at his touch, but his connection with her flared in response to her pleasure and helped guide his hand instinctively._

 _He shrugged off the remains of his torn tunic off, descending down onto her lips with a hungry fervor. He couldn't get enough of her, the taste of her fueling every burning inch of him._

 _She consumed him and Natsu felt everything fall away. The ritual, the magic, her divinity and his mortality. It was just the two of them, heat coiling between them._

 _Lucy was just as responsive, something deeper forming between them besides the cause of fertility. She gasped at his attentiveness, his thick finger sinking into her core to massage and bring her to a precipice of pleasure while a rough thumb pressed into her folds. She writhed and moaned, unable to remember a time this has been as good._

 _That was because it was Natsu. He was focused only and her and his experience with her. He wasn't caught up in the appeal of being with a goddess. Never had she felt closer to another person._

 _They had barely even done anything yet._

 _Her hands clawed at the sash at his waist, Natsu pulling away enough to let her leave angry little marks against his stomach in her haste to get his pants to slacken. He didn't seem to mind though, his eyes darkening to the color of the night itself._

 _He chuckled softly, and caught her impatient hands, bringing one hand up to his lips to kiss her palm. Smiling at her expression, he pulled back a little further and pulled off his sash, grinning at the way her eyes locked on his groin. Deciding to tease a little, he slowly pulled open his pants, groaning softly in relief as he did, and wriggled out of them._

 _Her eyes remained locked on him, and his grin widened at the way she licked her lips._

 _"See somethin' you like m'lady?" He purred roughly as he discarded the unwanted fabric and descended back on her._

 _"Yessssssss..." Lucy moaned as they finally touched everywhere skin to skin, "Natsu..."_

 _Her hips rocked demandingly against his, and he couldn't resist her. He caught her legs in his hands and curled them around his hips, "I love you." He declared fervently as he rubbed himself against her dripping slit, "Forever."_

 _Her breath hitched at the words, a fresh wave of heat coursing through her. It wasn't the first time a mortal had uttered those words to her, and it wouldn't be the last, but Natsu had once more defied the norm. Her other worshipers, they meant their words as much as her champion had, but never had they ever forgotten she was a goddess, and that they had been chosen for the festival. Something they could easily lord over the other mortals._

 _Natsu didn't care. He saw only Lucy. His beloved who had answered his prayers. Who had been his friend and succor. Who had painted her temple with stars to teach the children. Who laughed and loved and sometimes embarrassed herself. He loved all of her, completely and without restraint._

 _And it was enough to bring tears to her eyes._

 _"Natsu..." She breathed, and shifted so he was aligned with her entrance, "Please."_

 _She felt his love for her, pure and steady through their strengthening connection. It was an unexpected, but not unwelcome side effect of their partaking in the festival together, but Lucy was overcome with the sensation. It was unwavering and true, she could feel it even if his actions already hadn't showed it._

 _He bent over her, his hand cradling her cheek and thumb brushing under her eye. Natsu smiled at her, something warm and gentle that filled her up with emotion._

 _Lucy's head fell back when he brushed her tears away and slowly sank into her. She heard a soft grunt from him, the pull of his breath and the way his heavy chest felt pressed into hers. She let out a keen of pleasure at the sensation of him filling her so thoroughly, grasping onto his broad shoulders._

 _She could feel his hot breath on her throat, his powerful body flexing against hers to stop himself from moving and give her a moment to catch her breath._

 _This was what she needed, her ankles locking together around his hips. Her heels dug into his ass and jerked his hips forward, slamming him in the last inch._

 _Natsu caught himself on the ground, an almost feral sounding snarl drawing from his throat. He gave Lucy a cross look that seemed like he was on the verge of unraveling and brushed his nose against hers, nudging it into her cheek, "Impatient."_

" _Maybe, but I_ _ **want**_ _you," she smirked back at him, taunting him with her coy smiles. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled up at the corners._

" _Oh you do, huh?" Natsu dragged his rough hands up her thighs and along the swell of her rear. He drew out enough to make her gasp in frustration._

" _Who am I to deny you?" Natsu smirked at her, the very picture of mischief._

 _Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but it came out as a gargled scream as he slammed back into her. The expression on his face changed from mischief to heat and the next thing she knew he'd captured her lips in a ferocious kiss as he did it again._

 _She cried out into his mouth and he growled softly as he peppered kisses along her jaw to bury his face in her neck._

 _"Lucy..." He moaned thickly as he moved against her, "Gods Lucy..."_

 _Lucy's lips twitched upwards as a distant part of her registered the old joke, but it was immediately pushed aside as they settled into a rhythm that was as timeless and ancient as she was._

 _Time ceased to mean anything as the frenzy of renewal crashed over her again. She could hear her people's prayers, taste their pleasure as they honored her and Jellal in the most primal ways possible. The smoke from their bonfires, the sacrifices, and blood, they'd given. She could feel it all as Natsu stroked her._

 _She could feel every inch of him caressing every inch of her, the friction and frenzy driving her to heights she'd never dreamed existed. She could taste his love most of all. Rich and sweet and intoxicating as he touched, licked, and teased her, his control shattered under the onslaught._

 _And then, just as she could stand no more, he brushed a finger against her clit._

 _For one heartbeat the world stopped. She teetered on that precipice, the divine energy that had been building throughout the day sizzling just under her skin. She looked up at Natsu, the power building to dizzying heights._

 _Then the world shattered into incomprehensible pleasure as life was renewed for another year._

 _Natsu sagged over Lucy, breathing heavily against her skin. He dragged his lips over her throat, leaving loving and lazy marks scattered over._

 _He blinked, and one moment to the next he found both him and Lucy no longer in the gardens. Instead he was in her chambers on her bed, still buried inside her and hard._

 _He gave her a drowsy smile body still sparking with pleasure that just wouldn't leave him. Slowly he parted from her and rolled over onto his back, "Privacy now?"_

" _The ritual is over," Lucy purred back to him, leaning up on her side to trace a finger over his chest, "That is, if you wish to stay?"_

" _I do," he grinned and drew her hand up to his mouth to nip at it, "I think you'll find I have a bit of an appetite once I find something I love."_

 _####_

" _I look forward to this voracious hunger then," Lucy giggled, tracing her fingertips over a raised scar on his throat. They took a moment to catch their breaths after the ceremony, and Natsu looked at her with such warm affection it was a wonder to her how she had been blind to his love for so long._

" _How did you get this?" She asked, tracing her hand over his strong neck, eyes trailing over his muscular chest and the scattered love bites and hickies she had left behind._

 _He swallowed and breathed out, her hand moving with the motion, "I was playing with my dads knife when I was little. Nicked myself trying to be brave."_

 _"Did you now?" Lucy laughed, leaning in to kiss the scar, "Somehow I can totally believe that. Reckless champion that you are."_

 _Natsu chuckled and pulled her closer, "Isn't that one of the things you like about me?"_

 _"Mmmmmmm... yes." She agreed, "Though sometimes you get a little carried away."_

 _Natsu grinned unrepentantly at her, "That's just part of my charm."_

 _"Charm is it?" Lucy asked, and abruptly swung her leg over his hips and pulled herself on top of him, "I may have to teach you a new definition of charm then."_

 _She caressed his lingering hardness, a common side effect of the ritual, and gently positioned herself so he was pressed against her and rocked teasingly._

 _"Is that how you're going to teach me?" Natsu gasped at the contact._

 _"Maybe." Lucy smirked, "Positive reinforcement never hurts." She bent over and kissed him lingeringly, "Though I think lessons can wait until later."_

 _"Definitely." Natsu groaned, as she pressed her hands against him, and a refreshing surge of energy ran through him. Much like the ones she'd given him during their wild run. His aches and exhaustion soothed away, along with the marks of passion she'd left on him, though it did nothing to his lingering euphoria._

 _"Aw, I'm going to miss those." He pouted, though he was grateful for the surge._

 _Lucy leaned forward and wrapped her lips around one of his nipples, sucking hard for a moment, "You'll get more." She promised darkly, and slid up his body to his neck scar, "Though, this intrigues me." She trailed her tongue over it, "Such a dangerous place to have a scar. So very near your lifeblood. And so visible."_

 _She pulled back and looked at him, "I think I shall claim it." She told him, "A mark to show you belong to me, no matter what lifetime you're in." She smiled, "After all, a champion is so very hard to find. I have no wish to lose you now."_

 _Natsu shuddered at the sensation of her tongue swiping along his scar, a smile drifting along his face as he felt the trickle of magic against his skin where her mouth caressed._

 _He also knew this was her way of telling him he cared for her. She was a goddess, she couldn't tell him she loved him. Perhaps she couldn't even love a mortal, as fragile and fleeting as their lives were in comparison. But even though his life was just in the blink of an eye next to hers, the fact that she wanted to find him in his next life warmed him from the inside out._

" _Take from me whatever you want Lucy," he groaned when her blunt nails scraped over his chest and nicked against a nipple._

 _He would take whatever brand she gave him gladly into the next life. In all his lives._

 _And Lucy backed away, looking into his warm eyes. Her thumb pressed against his scar, a happy smile drifting over her cheeks._

" _I will my champion." She promised and pressed her forehead into his, "I won't lose you quite so soon."_

 _Her heart throbbed with a very mortal emotion, and having no other outlet for it, descended back on Natsu to further express it._

-::-

Lucy opened her eyes, blinking from one moment to the next and feeling an odd sense of drowsiness overtake her.

She was in her bed, the scent of the sea heavy in the air and the gentle rocking of her ship grounding her from what had been one of the most erotic dreams of her life. And with her sailor! Gods Natsu really was doing a damn fine job of wiggling under her skin.

"Hey you're awake," the devil himself spoke besides her bed and caused Lucy to jolt into her pillows in surprise.

Natsu sat besides her bed, shirtless and damp, with a towel draped around his neck as he attempted to mop at his rosy hair. He looked exhausted, completely drained of magic, but his eyes were concerned on her.

"Happy said you just dropped, you okay Captain?" Natsu asked, drawing the towel sharply off his neck when he leaned forward.

The motion caught Lucy's attention, and she felt her blood run cold at what that small movement had drawn her eyes to.

There, on his neck, was a scar. Hardly noticed before, if she ever had, but now holding far more weight than Lucy thought was possible.

Without realizing it, her hand reached out through the air. Just before her fingertip could graze his warm skin though, his hand caught hers around the wrist.

"Hey you okay?" He asked her with deep worry.

"Yes, Natsu I'm fine!" She swallowed and shook her head, "You look like you've been through hell and back."

Natsu pouted at her observation and Lucy couldn't help but smile at it.

But it didn't distract her from her burning questions. Or how long he had that scar beforehand.

"I don't remember you having this? Is it recent?" Lucy asked, thinking herself sly as she gestured towards the scar across his throat.

She wasn't expecting the suddenly sharp look on Natsu's face, or the way his eyes searched hers. It lasted for just a split second before his face opened up into a wide smile.

"Gods no Luce, I was born with it. It's a birthmark, not a scar." He gave her a cheerful look.

A mark for every lifetime?

Lucy fought back a wince as her head throbbed for a moment, but it passed quickly and she smiled back at him, "I see. I guess I just never noticed before now."

There was a part of her, a very large part of her, that wanted to blurt out what she'd just been dreaming about, but the rest of her held herself back. As intense and detailed as it was, she had no way of knowing it wasn't just a dream. For all she knew it was just her feverish imagination putting things together.

Though, given what had been going on lately, she was starting to doubt that was the case.

Imagination didn't give her dreams so intense they felt real.

Imagination didn't give her sights, sounds, and smells. Or sensations that lingered long after she'd awoken.

Imagination didn't create a connection to the waking world that had every instinct in her screaming it was important.

Still, it wasn't something she could just blurt out to Natsu. Not without proof that what she was starting to believe was real. Though she was honest enough to admit she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be real or not. Either possibility was... staggering.

So she smiled at Natsu and kept her mouth shut, and instead did her best to assure her worried sailor, and maybe champion, that she really was fine.

"Honestly Natsu." She huffed, "I'm really fine now. I don't know what happened, but all its done is left me tired." Her stomach growled, "And hungry."

Natsu chuckled at that and stood, "Well far be it for me to stand in the way of a lady's stomach." He grinned, "I'll go an' tell Mira you're up and wantin' food."

"Thanks." She replied sincerely, "Would you mind sending Levy my way too? There's some things I wanna talk with her about."

"Sure thing cap'n." He replied easily, "I gotta take a shift in the nest anyway. I'll be back after?"

Lucy couldn't help smiling at the hopefulness in his voice, and nodded, "Yeah. That sounds good."

When he walked to the door and paused at the entrance with a smile on his face, for a moment she thought she saw her champion standing there instead.

They were one and the same for a moment, blurring what could be a past over her present.

She knew in that moment that she was screwed.

* * *

 **SEE ADDITIONAL NOTES AT THE VERY BOTTOM ABOUT OUR NEXT PROJECT.**

 **I'm just gonna moonwalk on outta here. ALRIGHT GUYS! You did so well with your reviews, we really appreciate it! I hope this chapter was everything you guys wanted and more. We're creeping into endgame, slow but surely.** **Anyway, here is your Sneak Peek! You guys earned it!**

* * *

 _He was intriguing and ridiculous with his bright smile and stubborn refusal to give up. He exasperated and enchanted her at every turn, and though she'd tried resisting mightily she'd known deep down that he'd captivated her the moment he'd sung on the ship that one lonely night._

 _"So what's up Lu?" Levy asked, pulling her from her thoughts, "I can tell you've had something on your mind lately as much as you keep trying to get me to talk."_

 _Lucy frowned a bit at the understatement, but let it go, "Can you make sure we're not overhead for this?" She asked, "I don't want this conversation leaving this cabin yet."_

 _Levy raised a surprised eyebrow at that, well aware that thanks to Gajeel's work eavesdropping on the captain without her noticing would be difficult anyway, and equally aware that Lucy knew that too. Whatever this was about, it had to be something special._

 _She nodded thoughtfully and got up to sketch out a quick enchantment to ensure privacy before rejoining her, "Okay Lu. No one will be able to overhear anything now. What's wrong?"_

 _Lucy bit her lip a little, "Lev... I need you to tell me something honestly. Is it possible Natsu's not the only one getting back memories?"_

* * *

 **Also just so you know, for those of you who are returning readers, you may have noticed we're getting to the point in the story where we will start posting a smaller story we wrote. This one is called Empire, and it will update on the same schedule of Tempest, so you'll get four updates from us per week if you chose to follow both stories.  
**

 _ **EMPIRE**_ _Lucy Heartfilia always one day knew leading a gang was going to put her life in danger, however when a strange pink haired man breaks into her house in a hospital gown with no name, no history and with the strangest abilities she had ever seen, Lucy realizes that it wasn't just her past she had to worry about catching up to them. She would do anything to protect her family and their Empire. NALU_


	34. Savvy

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! No major announcements this chapter, so I'll let you guys get on with the chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 34**

 ** _Savvy?_**

 _A question asking, "Do you get it?" or "Do you understand?"_

* * *

Nailing down Levy turned out to be a harder task than anticipated, and Lucy was honestly surprised by how much the ship tended to rely on her upper crew. She had always known that, but always having been so busy herself meant that there was little time to worry about it.

Now that she was bed ridden, with an additional two days of sentence tacked on thanks to her dramatic passing out from the ships coddling doctor, Lucy only had all the time in the world now.

Natsu swung by to keep her company, but as he was acting Captain he was often pulled out on the ship. And Levy was kept busy with the navigation. Whenever Lucy did have an opportunity to speak to her, it was only for a handful of minutes before someone came demanding help from her.

Losing such a crucial member of the crew meant lots of duties had to shift around to people who didn't normally do them. Specifically Natsu's normal job when he wasn't captaining. Keeping the ship running and doing his normal job had been barely acceptable before they retrieved a staff part, but now they were stretched out thinner.

They needed to dock and take stock of supplies and get their bearings, but with Acnologia and his fleet after him, there wasn't enough time before they were attacked.

Any time spent on land would be too long. But it seemed they wouldn't have a choice. They would have to risk it and dock soon. Natsu had Levy working on their path, some place difficult for their enemies to find.

So by the time Lucy managed to corner Levy to get enough time to talk to her about her crazy dreams, she was almost ready to tear her hair out.

They hadn't stopped either, increasing in intensity and frequency.

She could remember different things, like princess gowns and a roguish pirate, or a goddess and her champion causing mischief to her priests. She could also remember the taste of Natsu, as if the man himself had been on her. As if his lips and hands had mapped out a path into her soul and branded themselves there. She couldn't escape that ghostly touch.

It was maddening. And almost enough to make her want to chuck her caution to the winds and tackle the real thing curse or no.

The sensations haunted her, and only heightened the growing attraction and affection she'd already begun developing for the man.

Because, dreams or not, he had captivated her.

He had since that first moment he'd spoken to her in his tank what seemed like a lifetime ago.

He was intriguing and ridiculous with his bright smile and stubborn refusal to give up. He exasperated and enchanted her at every turn, and though she'd tried resisting mightily she'd known deep down that he'd captivated her the moment he'd sung on the ship that one lonely night.

"So what's up Lu?" Levy asked, pulling her from her thoughts, "I can tell you've had something on your mind lately as much as you keep trying to get me to talk."

Lucy frowned a bit at the understatement, but let it go, "Can you make sure we're not overhead for this?" She asked, "I don't want this conversation leaving this cabin yet."

Levy raised a surprised eyebrow at that, well aware that thanks to Gajeel's work eavesdropping on the captain without her noticing would be difficult anyway, and equally aware that Lucy knew that too. Whatever this was about, it had to be something special.

She nodded thoughtfully and got up to sketch out a quick enchantment to ensure privacy before rejoining her, "Okay Lu. No one will be able to overhear anything now. What's wrong?"

Lucy bit her lip a little, "Lev... I need you to tell me something honestly. Is it possible Natsu's not the only one getting back memories?"

Levy's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before settling into a more speculative look, "Of course it's possible." She replied, "Mortals are reborn all the time. Generally, the spirit king is very good about ensuring they start each life with a clean slate, but there are some circumstances where the memories aren't buried as deep, and could be remembered if the right stimuli present themselves."

She eyed her with a look Lucy wasn't sure she could place, "Do you think you might be remembering something?"

"Yes," Lucy decided to speak honestly, "I do. My dreams are filled with memories with Natsu, things I don't remember us ever doing, or places I don't remember visiting. And they're too real to be dreams. They linger in a way dreams don't."

"There are familiar faces and they're exactly the same, only the circumstances around them are different." Lucy pressed her hand onto the bridge of her nose, "I remember the spirits and, and they call me... Levy they call me-"

"-The Celestial Princess," Levy filled in, speaking what Lucy was so hesitant to say.

Lucy froze, having no idea how Levy would have had an idea on what her title had been. Not unless...

"It's true?" Lucy asked, her voice sounding hollow even to her own ears. Levy reached out and grasped her hands, pulling them into her chest to calm her captain.

"Gajeel and the Master are going to be upset with me, but if you're starting to remember than there is nothing we can do," Levy frowned, "The wards Juvia placed on you long ago are beginning to fail. It's expected with as much as you and Natsu have begun to remember."

"I don't understand Levy, what are you trying to say?" Lucy asked, her voice tight.

Levy took a pacifying breath and her grip against Lucy's hands tightened by a fraction.

"The reason you keep dreaming about Natsu as your Champion is because he _is_ yours. In every lifetime, he has always been yours." Levy murmured, "You are the goddess of the stars and life. Older than me or even Juvia."

"You picked Natsu out of all the mortals to be the protector of the Celestial family, but no one expected how deeply you two would fall in love. Nor for Acnologia's jealousy to try and tear you both apart." Levy lowered her gaze.

"We are unclear how Acnologia waged war on the Celestials. We only know it cost your Champion his life to keep the heavens intact, and yours by accident. Acnologia had no intention of killing you." Levy's face fell, "He was after your brother."

"Natsu is still technically on his second life, but you are on your third," Levy dropped Lucy's hands, "But Acnologia found you both, and cursed your family line."

Lucy gaped at her friend in shock, "I... what?" She managed, "I'm what now? And Natsu is... And that bastard Acnologia..."

She stared at Levy uncomprehendingly for several moments before a thought tugged at the back of her mind, and her shock turned into a scowl, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" She screeched and unconsciously started pacing, "I mean... I'm a reborn goddess? Levy that's huge news!"

"It's not exactly something you want to arbitrarily drop on someone Lu." Levy replied, wincing as her friend started cursing a blue streak under her breath, "And you're not a goddess. Not yet."

That stopped Lucy short and she looked up in confusion. Levy sighed, "You're the Celestial Princess reborn yes. But until you regain all your memories, and with them the knowledge of how to access your divinity, you're just like any other mortal."

Lucy thought about that for a moment and dipped her chin in acknowledgment, "But still..." She looked down at her hands, "I'm supposed to be the most powerful goddess in existence? Levy... I can't even keep my own father from making my life miserable! How am I supposed to be any kind of deity?"

Levy's heart twisted as Lucy's panic melted into despair and she hastily got up to hug her friend, "Lucy, you underestimate yourself." She soothed, "You don't see it yet, but you will make a wonderful goddess." She smiled, "Your life experiences will only make you understand the mortal world better. I know that's how it's been for me."

"But..." Lucy protested only for Levy to knock her lightly on the head.

"Hey now, which one of us is the deity at the moment and which isn't?" She asked with a grin, "Trust the Navigator."

Lucy let out a watery laugh and smashed a pillow in her friend's face, "Trust you? I swear you navigate me into more trouble sometimes..." She teased.

"Ah, but you always have fun don't you?" Levy chuckled, relieved to see Lucy was starting to calm, "And really, don't worry about it. You'll remember how all this works when the time comes. Until then, just enjoy things as they are."

Lucy nodded slowly, her heart rate subsiding to something a little more normal, "Yeah... I can do that." She frowned a bit, "What about Natsu though? Should I tell him?"

Levy hesitated a little, "That's up to you Lu." She answered at last, "I won't stop you or anything. He's been your lover and beloved for a very long time now. Just be aware that if you talk to him, it could trigger your memories faster, and the more you remember the less Juvia's protections will hold."

"And that's a bad thing I presume?" Lucy asked, her fingers curling into her palms. She settled down, feeling more in control than she had before.

"I should say so," Levy sighed, swallowing tight and pulling her legs up to her chest. There was caution simmering in her eyes. Caution and worry.

"In all honesty, I sense the protection on Natsu has all but disappeared. The reason we aren't under constant siege from Acnologia is because you are the one he wants, not Natsu. He hates him, but would rather have you, Natsu may not even be cursed to fall under his Sight." Levy murmured. Her eyes cast along to Lucy, "But I suspect Acnologia is still looking. The timing of the attack so soon after Bora's was too suspect. Too close to Natsu separating on his own."

"He was almost killed," Lucy filled in the blanks, realizing the demon had gone after Natsu and sent a spray of monsters in a radius to him to try and hit the Fairy Tail.

"Why aren't we being attacked now then? Aside from that bastard has a one track mind like a shark?" Lucy growled.

Levy looked up, "I believe we have your brother to thank for that. I sense the Spirit King's magic. Faint but potent enough to recognize his shields. He's attempting to fill in the cracks in Juvia's spell, after all it has protected your entire family line until now."

"He is?" Lucy asked, surprised the Spirit King himself would do that for her. And that Juvia's magic has been powerful enough to keep her family safe for centuries.

"Aye Captain, But it's just a temporary fix. Natsu is your champion. It's unprecedented, but he's always had a deep connection with you. A bond, so to say," she reached forward and poked at her chest, "A mortal who could sway a goddess. It means the more he remembers—"

"—the more it appears I am as well," Lucy rubbed her temples. It only made perfect sense after all.

"How much do you think he knows?" Lucy asked, suddenly anxious and not quite knowing why.

"Why Captain, are you suddenly embarrassed?" Levy teased and reached forward to pinch her cheek. Her smile turned sly, "Or maybe you're shy?"

Unbidden, an image of Natsu curled around her, his heavy body pressing into her and whispering kisses falling down the back of her neck flashed through her mind.

Lucy blushed and attempted to outright smother the goddess with the pillow this time.

"Shy? Me? Never! What do I have to be shy about! I've already seen the man naked with that fish tail of his!" Lucy burst, snorting at Levy's flailing limbs.

Levy popped her head up at the protest, her grin still on her face and bandana crooked on her forehead.

"Then talk to him. It's only a matter of time before the protections break, the best we can do is draw it out," Levy gave her a soft smile, "You're the one that needs to decide if you want to risk it."

"Besides, right now— your family's curse has no effect at sea," Levy gave Lucy a sad smile, "That's where your ma met your pa, right?"

"Aye." Lucy replied slowly, "He joined her crew dreaming of adventure an' fortune. She always said those were some of the happiest years of her life."

Levy nodded, "It wasn't until after he returned to land for a while that things started to change right?" She asked softly, "A little bit at a time, until finally he was unrecognizable from the man your ma fell in love with. I bet he didn't even worship the Destroyer before it began."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, "You...you think Acnologia deliberately twisted my father into the man he is now?!"

Levy shrugged, "I have no proof." She replied, "But it wouldn't surprise me. He's spent as much energy in making sure your line's curse remains active as he has wreaking havoc on mortals."

Lucy felt sick at just the thought. It would explain _so much_ about her parent's relationship. How had she never realized the possible connection before?

She knew the answer to that immediately. She had never realized Acnologia was the one behind the curse before. That revelation had been much more recent. If it was possible, she would hate the Destroyer even more now than she already did.

Levy shook her head, "It's the past Lu." She reminded her gently, "There's very little we can do about it now. However, my point remains. As long as you're on the water, your curse doesn't apply." She smiled, "And I wouldn't put money on Natsu being so weak willed to succumb to it anyway."

Lucy smiled a little at that and nodded, "I'll remember that. Thanks."

Levy nodded and took the enchantment down, "I'm sorry all this is happening so suddenly for you Lu." She smiled, "But I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy about it. I'm looking forward to you remembering our history."

Lucy's heart swelled a bit and she grinned, "Knowing you, it mostly consisted of you getting me into trouble. Thanks though Levy. For everything."

Levy nodded and sighed as someone shouted for her, "I should probably answer that." She said wryly, "Do you want me to send Natsu in to you?"

Lucy thought about it for a long moment, really thought about it, and nodded slowly, "Yes. I think I do."

It turned out Lucy really didn't need to have Levy call for Natsu, because no sooner did Levy open the door than a loud crack and explosion reach their ears. A hysterical scream, followed by laughter from the crew reached Lucy.

She raised her eyebrows, Levy twisting to the side as suddenly Natsu as Gray went rolling down the steps to her cabin, Natsu flat on his back and a dazed Gray sprawledon hischest.

"Ah! Gray!" Juvia poked her head around the corner, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Gray groaned and hoisted himself up, elbow digging into Natsu's solar plexus. The dragons eyes bugged out and he let out a raspy sounding growl.

"I'm okay too, thanks for asking Juvia," Natsu sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't." Juvia said sweetly to Natsu, who grumbled at the response.

"What's going on out there!" Lucy demanded, causing both men to snap to attention.

"I was helping Rogue dry out some of the gunpowder that got drenched from the sea serpent Captain, looks like it was a little drier than I expected," Natsu said, looking unimpressed. It seemed he suspected a prank, and looked like he was seconds off from tearing into a quietly chucking Rogue and outright laughing Sting.

"I was collateral damage Captain," Gray reported.

"I see." Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Gray, go tend to the powder." She smirked evilly over his shoulder at cackling dragons, "I'm certain our resident dragon twins will be more than happy to help you inspect each and every barrel for moisture before assisting you with inventorying our supplies."

"Aye cap'n!" Gray smirked, "I'll see we get right on it. I'll check with Cana and Mira to make sure we don't miss anything either."

"Very good." Lucy nodded and reached out to grab the back of Natsu's vest before he tried to tackle his brothers, "You stay here. You can beat up your brothers later. We've got something to discuss first."

Natsu blinked and looked over his shoulder at her, "We do?"

"Aye." Lucy replied firmly, her decision settling in her gut, "We do."

Natsu and Gray glanced at each other and shrugged before Gray moved out and signaled Cana while Natsu followed Lucy back into her cabin.

"So what's wrong cap'n?" Natsu asked, uncertainly standing at attention.

Lucy eyed him for a moment, her lips twitching in amusement, before she shook her head, "Nothing official sailor." She replied, and gestured for him to join her as she sat down, "This is personal."

Natsu's demeanor relaxed, but he still regarded her curiously as he joined her. Now that she knew what she was looking for, she could see the wheels turning in his head. There was a depth and knowledge there that hadn't been there before. Even with his returned memories from Tenrou. If she hadn't been confident he would never hurt her, she would've been a trifle unnerved by it.

She leaned back a little and studied him for a long moment, "I know this is going to be personal, but I have to ask... how much do you remember?"

Natsu blinked a little in surprise, curiosity warring with speculation on his face as he cocked his head slightly, "All of it Lucy." He replied quietly, "Every bit."

Heat flooded Lucy's cheeks and she shifted nervously, "I see."

He leaned forward and covered her hand with his, "What's wrong?"

Her heart melted a little and she looked down at their joined hands, "I'm... starting to remember too."

Natsu stilled, his hand curled around hers. He looked at her, a little uncertain but with a smile that was open and honest. She felt a surprising thrill through her at the unspoken words between them.

He tilted his head to her and grinned crookedly, "Scary, huh?"

That simple admission had something in Lucy relaxing in a way she almost couldn't describe. Natsu felt the things she was afraid to bring to voice. It made her feel infinitely better about her circumstances for it to be put in such a concise way.

"Did it hurt when they came back?" Lucy asked, nervousness curling through her as she couldn't help but ask.

Natsu threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter that startled Lucy. She remembered just the reason why she liked the unpredictable man. He never ceased to surprise her in every aspect. Even this one.

"Like a _bitch_ captain!" He laughed, "But it was over as soon as it started and I was too pissed off when it was happening to care!"

That surprised a laugh out of Lucy and she rolled her eyes at his coarse language, pleased he hadn't seemed to change despite gaining his memories.

"I'm not sure what to make out of it all," Lucy swallowed and looked at Natsu, "You're in those dreams I have. Often."

"I'd certainly hope so," Natsu gave her a sly grin that caused a ripple of heat to surge within her. She blushed red, her mouth falling open in surprise.

"Sorry Captain," Natsu grinned, not sounding apologetic at look, "I was already fallin' head over heels for you _before_ I got my memories back."

"So you've said." Lucy smiled, and shifted a bit, "The things in my memories Natsu... I..."

She struggled a little, trying to find the words to express what she felt, and to her surprise a look of understanding flashed across his face. He raised her hands and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"They're memories." He murmured gently as he lowered their hands, "Nothing more. No matter how good they are, they're still memories. This is the life that matters now. I meant what I said before, and I'll stand by it. I'll wait."

"Is that really fair to you though?" She asked softly, "You've been so devoted to me for two lifetimes..."

"It is." Natsu insisted, "Because though those lifetimes matter a great deal, they're not this one. They're not Lucy Heartfilia, cursed pirate queen. And this is the lifetime we have to live in now."

He grinned crookedly at her, "It's not like courting you again would be a chore either."

Lucy blushed a bit and nudged him lightly, "I'm pretty sure you've been courting me since that night you spied on me chewing out my father."

"That?" Natsu scoffed, "That was me bein' a friend an' getting to know you. You haven't seen a proper courtin' yet if that's what you think."

"Then, when this is over, I look forward to it." Lucy smiled, "I want to see you sweep me off my feet."

"You'll get that and more besides." Natsu promised with a hint of a growl, "I promise you that."

Lucy laughed a little, a shiver working its way down her back at his tone, "It's a promise then." She agreed and gently reached out to touch the scar on his neck, "Thank you." She murmured, not really sure what exactly she was thanking him for, but needing to say it.

Natsu grinned, his hand settling over hers against his neck. He met her eyes, "Don't know why you're thankin' me for. I was your champion long before I was your love. I was your friend before I was your sailor too. No matter what lifetime, you'll have me in whatever capacity that means."

"Somehow that feels like you got the short end of the stick," Lucy muttered, and Natsu leaned forward. His forehead pressed against hers, his hand settling against her crown.

"Quit being a weirdo and overthinking it princess, we've been friends in every lifetime at the very least. I'm not about to jump ship on ya now," he grinned and pulled away.

"Just lead your crew Lucy, and get better alright?" Natsu grinned at her, "I'm a retired captain. I'm too old for these little shits."

"But you're not too old to be one of the little shits I see." Lucy smirked at him at the way he swept up and rolled his shoulders.

"It's more fun to be part of the chaos than try to quell it." Natsu admitted.

He laughed and ducked the pillow Lucy threw at him. He swept it into his arms, his eyes gleaming at her.

"Looks like the Captain is feeling _much_ better!" He purred, lifting up his new weapon with an air that could only mean terrible things for her.

"Oh no Natsu, don't you dare! That's an order!" Lucy shrieked, scooting back.

"There's one thing you should know about me Cap'n, I'm a pretty insolent bastard." He pounced on the bed, swinging wide and lightly nailing his princess on the side of her head.

"Treason, mutiny or blasphemy don't matter to ya, do they?" Lucy yelped, fumbling for a pillow, "Fine then! How about punishment then!"

* * *

 ** _And that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! As I said before, no major announcements this chapter. Though I want to give a huge shout out and thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys ricked awesomely, and definitely more than earned your preview! Thank you all so much!_**

 ** _Also, I saw a lot of eagerness for Empire (which we're thrilled about), so I thought I'd let you all know that Mslead is currently working on what will be the future cover for Empire, and we'll start posting that one once it's done. You all enjoy your preview and we'll see you Sunday! :)_**

 _"I was careless with your ancestor. I thought the worst he would do was take his life. I never suspected his entire line would suffer," Juvia settled her hand over the markings on his arm, "This punishment was meant for me. I'm sorry you've suffered for it."_

 _Gray stared at Juvia, not sure how he felt about what he was seeing now. The goddess had always protected him, hadn't she? She had done the best she could, even while operating under the weight of grief to try and protect those she cared about._

 _He wondered again about this mysterious ancestor of his that Gray suspected wasn't really an 'ancestor' at all and the relationship he had with Juvia. Gray had begun to suspect he had his own past life, the strange dreams he had been having seemed to align too well with events unfolding around them._

 _Memories of Natsu as his captain, teasing and getting him into all sorts of trouble flew to his mind. The fun they had, the companionship. The endless adventures and the love of the sea and the woman who owned it._

 _"Juvia it's not your fault—"_


	35. Run a Rig

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your update! Apologies for it running late. Mslead has been invaded by a herd of relatives and didn't get a chance to post yesterday lol. Don't worry, Wednesday update will be on time. No major announcements so enjoy your chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 35**

 ** _Run a Rig_**

 _Play a joke or a trick on someone_

* * *

 _"This is your home?"_

 _Gray smiled in amusement at the goddess's awed expression, "Yeah. It's not much by most standards, but you can't beat the scenery."_

 _In truth, he was more than a little awed himself. It had been five years since he'd last set foot in this valley, and the little village that had once driven him insane now seemed cozy and cheerful._

 _It had grown over the intervening time, not much, but enough to be noticeable, and the streets seemed far more welcoming than he remembered. Had he really been such an angry brat that he couldn't appreciate the beauty of his own home?_

 _Knowing the answer to that was an unequivocal yes, he just shook his head and held his hand out for her, "C'mon. Let's head down there. My family's waiting."_

 _Juvia nodded and slid her hand in his with a smile, "You told them about me?" She asked, a slight blush tinting her cheeks, "What did you say?"_

 _Gray flashed her a cheeky grin, "You'll have to find that out for yourself!" He teased, and leaned close, "I didn't tell them anything I shouldn't though."_

 _Her lips turned upward at that, "Do you think they would mind so much if you did?"_

 _Gray raised an eyebrow, "Mind? No, probably not. But that's your secret to tell, not mine. Dad will love you either way so I didn't think it mattered."_

 _"So you've said." Juvia laughed, "What of the rest of your family?"_

 _Gray scratched the back of his head, "Mom'll probably be glad I'm courting a lady serious enough to bring her all the way back here. Lyon and Ultear will be obnoxious brats though."_

 _Juvia bit her bottom lip, nervous for reasons she couldn't quite voice. She had no idea how Lucy had done this before. Not that she could ask for advice on the matter anyway. Besides her champion's family had been gone long before they became lovers._

 _She was a goddess though! It was ridiculous for her to be anxious about this! Of all people she had nothing to fear from them, but honestly she could say she had not done anything more terrifying in her life._

 _She squeezed Gray's hand, her arm wrapping around his for support to soothe her anxiety._

" _Juvia come on, relax!" He laughed, drawing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side._

 _They crunched together through the snow, and Juvia had to admire his perfect balance._

 _In truth, she loved Gray deeply. She had a bit of a reputation for being temperamental and as frosty as the icy seas, but Gray had been kind and gentle and... ever since Natsu introduced him to her, she couldn't stop thinking about him._

 _She had been aware of him of course, Gray was one of her devout followers and she listened to his prayers and guided him where she could. However she had never met him before._

 _But she had never met anyone who had so much resounding faith in her. Nor someone who could readily set aside her divinity and help her with simple tasks either._

 _She wanted to make him her champion, but had no idea how to do it. He would have to be one of her creatures, born from the sea, and she couldn't tear him from his family. She wouldn't._

 _She was ancient and powerful, but not like Lucy had been or even The Creator when he chose Erza as his Champion._

 _Metalicana's champion, the only other one to ever exist, was a dragon born from dragons. She could be his champion._

 _The celestial family though — all life belonged to them. They could pick anyone._

 _She repressed a sigh as he led her to a warm looking house. It had a fresh blanket of snow, but that didn't detract from the coziness one bit. Built of the sturdy wood that surrounded them on all sides, it had been stained a warm honey brown. Under the shelter of the front porch she could see paintings on the door and carvings with different colored wood in the lintel itself._

 _It was unexpectedly beautiful, and Juvia found herself smiling as they approached._

 _"This is where you grew up?" She breathed._

 _"Yeah." Gray grinned as he looked around, "I'd forgotten how nice this place was." He glanced at her, "The locals built it for my great-great-grandfather and his wife after they saved the village from an avalanche. We've been the local go to wizards for ice magic ever since."_

 _"Don't lie to the lady Gray." A haughty voice said, and Juvia blinked as a young man about Gray's age with white hair sauntered around the side of a large oak tree, "We're the 'go to' wizards because we're the best."_

 _"Remind me to introduce you to the cap'n." Gray muttered with a roll of his eyes and sighed, "Lyon, this is Juvia. The woman I've been talking about in my letters." He gestured irritably to Lyon, "Juiva... my brother Lyon."_

 _"A true delight to meet you." Lyon purred, bowing at the waist with a smile, "I see for once Gray's claims were actually on the mark. You are every bit as beautiful as he said."_

 _"Whaddya mean for once?" Gray snapped, "I've always beaten_ _ **your**_ _butt haven't I?"_

 _Lyon smirked, "In the past maybe." He conceded, "But it's been five years. Do you even remember how to use ice magic sailing around on that rowboat of yours?"_

" _Rowboat!" Gray echoed, already gearing up to take a swipe at his brother, "Listen you arrogant prick, maybe I oughta show you how it's done since all you've been doing is sitting on your tail at home!"_

 _He was immediately undercut from his threats as Lyon settled an arm around a confused Juvia's shoulders and began to steer her inside away from Gray, "And this is our humble home my dear Juvia. Come let me guide you away from that brute and out of the cold. Gray is such a savage sometimes."_

" _Huh? Wait really it's no problem!" Juvia looked helplessly over her shoulder at Gray as Lyon slammed the door in his face, leaving his brother out in the snow and away from his lover._

" _Wait! Lyon you bastard!"_

—::—

Gray shuddered as he glared down at the map that Levy has unfurled before them.

"Are you sure this is the right location?" Gray asked, his voice bitter and thick.

"I'm afraid so Gray, I'm sorry. I wish it weren't true," Levy said apologetically.

Juvia looked over her shoulder to see where they were going, a sharp gasp pulling from her throat.

"But this? This is in the mountains!" She gave Gray a wide-eyes stare. "Isn't this your...?"

"Home." Gray spat like it was the most vile curse he could think of.

Natsu frowned a little at the tone. The Gray he knew hadn't ever spoken about his home like that. What had happened to make him react like that?

"Am I missing something?" He asked Lucy, who was watching Gray with sad eyes. She sighed and shook her head.

"Gray..."

"It isn't fair Lucy!" Gray burst out, "Why does it have to be there of all godsdamned places? Huh?!"

"I very much doubt the gods would have expected the last four hundred years to actually happen." She replied softly, "They buried these temples thousands of years ago. How could they have possibly expected events would play out like this?"

"But they're _gods_ Lucy!" He replied, his voice strangled on grief and rage, "Shouldn't they have..."

Lucy laid a hand on his trembling shoulder, "If they could do that, don't you think they would've prevented your curse in the first place? Prevented _all_ of this in the first place?" She turned him slowly and met his eyes fiercely, "It doesn't work like that and you know it. Hell, we've been _living_ it for the past few months! I know what it looks like to you, but this isn't them being malicious or laughing at you. You know that."

Gray's eyes slid away, "I know that." He muttered, his fists clenched tightly, "That doesn't mean I have to like it though." He turned his back on the meeting, "I'm going to take a turn in the nest." He mumbled and stomped off.

Lucy sighed as she watched him go and held out her hand to stop Juvia from following after him, "No. Leave him be for a bit." She told the sea goddess, "Trust me. He won't want company until he's had a chance to blow off some steam."

"But... I don't understand." Juvia exclaimed, "Why is Gray so angry about having to go home?"

Lucy stared out at the water for a moment, "Because he doesn't have a home to go back to there." She looked at Juvia's stricken expression, "There was a war. Gray's hometown and several others were caught between two armies trying to cross the mountains to get to each other. Between them, they razed the town to the ground, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Only a handful survived."

She gripped her arm, "He blames himself for that. If he'd used his cursed arm and invoked the destroyer's magic, it's possible he could've saved his village. But the price would've been his own sanity. So he didn't. And he's lived with that ever since."

Tears filled Juvia's eyes and she looked up towards the nest, her hands covering her mouth. She slowly lowered them to her chest, feeling as if her heart was breaking for Gray.

Acnologia's curse on Gray was by far one of the crueler ones she had seen. For every ounce of happiness he had, Gray would suffer something worse by twice. He would be protected only when he was at sea, but his home was landlocked.

Where he grew up meant he was only a magnet for bad luck and horrible events to rain down on him. It was a wonder he hadn't been chased from his town.

Instead it seemed that Acnologia had advanced onto him on his own, torturing him to get back at her.

It wasn't Gray's fault at all. He had been just a mortal thrown in between a battle of gods, and Juvia didn't know how to make it better for him. The man who always had so much love and faith in his heart for her, was suffering in such a way it broke Juvia to see him like this. She curled her hands into fists and tightened her jaw.

"This was Acnologia's doing. Like everything else," Juvia swore.

"That guy sure has a way of screwing everyone over," Cana sighed.

"I'm gettin' real tired of his games," Gajeel growled, "Alright then. We ain't got time to think about that. Who is our away team for this?"

Lucy looked at her crew and sighed, "I can't make Gray come with us. It'll be too painful, but we won't have anyone else to guide us."

"We'll get by without Gray," Juvia insisted, looking at Lucy firmly. The woman watched her for a moment before she smiled in agreement.

"We do things better by the sea of our pants anyway," Lucy admitted.

"Alright then, I'll go with Natsu and Juvia when we land. Gajeel you need to get started working on repairing the staff, Levy you'll have to get ready to get us out of here in a hurry okay? Us being out on land won't end well," Lucy grit her teeth.

"Isn't it a bad idea for you to be out on land though Captain?" Natsu asked, concerned about her safety.

"I'm not sitting this out," Lucy replied, "Besides you're cursed just as much as I am. It doesn't matter who goes out on land we're cursed either way."

"We have to risk it," Juvia insisted, "Much as I hate to admit it, we aren't going to find anyone better equipped for this."

She looked over at the crows nest where Gray sat alone. She bit her bottom lip and turned away once she said her piece. Her arms wrapped around herself, remembering a time when the brooding on Grays face was replaced with loud laughter and joy.

She had failed her love. Terribly.

"I hate to start rainin' on y'all's parade, but the Fairy Tail ain't gonna make it to the port nearest them mountains without repairs." Gajeel growled, "She's taken two good thumpin's already from the last two relics. We need at least a week or two in port to get her refitted. Mebbe more."

"To say nothing of our supplies." Cana sighed, "Cap'n, I hate to say this, but we're not in good shape. We're not going to be able to save anything if we kill ourselves trying to get there."

Lucy crossed her arms and frowned down at the map, "Alright. We'll make for Harjeon then." She tapped the map, "It's the nearest port to us. We'll do a full resupply and refit." She eyed the various gods speculatively, "Is there a way any of you could do a kind of suppression on Gray's and my curses for the duration?"

Gajeel scratched his chin thoughtfully and shook his head, "Naw. Not us. Only ones who could pull somethin' like that off would be the Spirit King an' Gramps. That'd also mean a good sacrifice though blondie. We're talkin' somethin' real personal to ya."

Lucy's heart clenched a little as her thoughts drifted over to the one thing besides her keys that would probably fit the bill, "We'll keep that thought in reserve then." She said tightly, "Maybe Gray and I can just stay on the ship the whole time."

Gajeel shook his head, "Not possible cap'n. Fairy Tail needs to be dry docked for a bit. I need to get a proper look at how bad that damn sea serpent damaged the hull down there. We ain't taken on water, but I ain't gonna trust it otherwise."

"I'll call Jellal for you." Natsu offered, "You can talk about it with him directly."

Lucy sighed and nodded. Juvia's magic on them was fragile now, barely clinging together with how their memories were returning. She didn't know how Jellal was able to help Natsu without requiring a sacrifice, but she suspected it was a result of him being a champion.

"Alright Natsu. Call him, Juvia will you get let Gray know what's going on? He will need to get something in mind to sacrifice," Lucy murmured.

"Levy you keep the course, Gajeel man the wheel. Cana keep the crew tight, you heard Gajeel. Our old girl isn't in the best of shape right now," Lucy gave her a crooked smile, "Now come on Natsu. Let's get you what you need to summon the Spirit King."

Juvia watched them go, knowing they would need a lot of materials and time to prepare that particular summoning. She looked up at the nest, hooking her fingers in the ropes and began her ascent. Rope climbing still wasn't something she was good at, but for a mercy she managed to get up to the nest in one piece and haul herself into it all the same.

"Gray," Juvia looked at the sullen man, who didn't seem like he was altogether happy to have company.

She nestled into a spot next to him, hands settling on her knees, "Lucy told us what happened to your village."

"She also mention it was my fault?" Gray crossed his arms and stiffened his shoulders. Juvia could see the heartbreak in his eyes, but she grabbed his arm in her firm hold to pull away from his body.

He yelped a bit in panic when she handled his cursed arm, reaching out and unbuckling his bracer, tossing it to the side.

"This is not your fault Gray. You were wise never to use this magic, this curse would have destroyed you," Juvia snapped at him, "Acnologia wanted nothing more than to make you suffer for something I did a long time ago."

Gray looked up at her with a frown, "Something you did?" He asked, "Why the hell did he curse my whole family for something _you_ did?"

Juvia winced a little at his tone, but couldn't fault him for it, "Because..." She sighed, "Because your ancestor sailed with Natsu on the original Fairy Tail. After Acnologia caught up to them for disrupting the wedding, he got Natsu to safety on an island. I think his plan was to get help for his captain and try to rebuild from there."

"But he never got the chance." Gray supplied, his frown still there, but less sharply angry and more considering, "I guess Acnologia happened?"

Juvia nodded, "Yes. He cornered your ancestor while Natsu was still grievously wounded. I was occupied trying to save as many of the crew as I could. I didn't realize the problem until..." She sucked in a pained breath, "Until he sacrificed his own life to invoke me."

"He loved his captain." She whispered, "They argued all the time, but I've rarely seen greater faith in a mortal than he had for Natsu. And he was one of my most devout worshippers, but the faith he had in Natsu far surpassed it. No matter what insanity Natsu got them into, he had faith there would be a way out. Even at the end, he willingly sacrificed his own life to see his captain live. They were closer than brothers, and he was confident he would be reborn while Natsu was still alive and have the chance to be part of his crew again."

"It was that invocation that gave me the power needed to save Natsu. To cast the protections I have. And it was doing so that led to your family's curse. Acnologia would not abide my total victory, so he took his revenge on you, on Natsu, and on Lucy." She bowed her head, "I'm sorry."

"I was careless with your ancestor. I thought the worst he would do was take his life. I never suspected his entire line would suffer," Juvia settled her hand over the markings on his arm, "This punishment was meant for me. I'm sorry you've suffered for it."

Gray stared at Juvia, not sure how he felt about what he was seeing now. The goddess had always protected him, hadn't she? She had done the best she could, even while operating under the weight of grief to try and protect those she cared about.

He wondered again about this mysterious ancestor of his that Gray suspected wasn't really an 'ancestor' at all and the relationship he had with Juvia. Gray had begun to suspect he had his own past life, the strange dreams he had been having seemed to align too well with events unfolding around them.

Memories of Natsu as his captain, teasing and getting him into all sorts of trouble flew to his mind. The fun they had, the companionship. The endless adventures and the love of the sea and the woman who owned it.

"Juvia it's not your fault—" Gray began, only for Juvia to settle her fingertips over his lips.

His heart thumped when she edged into his personal space, those fathomless deep eyes watched him, gentle but intense.

"It's Acnologia's fault. He caused this to happen when he became short sighted in his duties. But when we defeat him, I might be able to break this curse on you when he is gone. Should you refrain from using it." Juvia poked his cheek and gave him a firm look, "Under no circumstance will you use it."

"This will do more than change your mind Gray, it will corrupt your very soul and spring forth a demon who is a slave to the Destroyer like the demon gates," Juvia lowered her head and pressed her lips against his skin. The sharp intake of breath which escaped him left every inch of his being shaking, like warmth was trembling into his body.

"I love your soul Gray," Juvia smiled up at him, expression earnest.

Gray smiled at her, "Then I'll do everything I can to keep it pure for you." He replied softly, one hand tugging absently on the sword pendant around his neck.

The movement attracted Juvia's eye and she looked down at it, "What is that pendant if you don't mind me asking?"

Gray looked down at it and chuckled sadly, "It's a family heirloom." He replied, "It belonged to my father, and grandfather before him. I... inherited it... after..."

He broke off and took a steadying breath, "It means a lot to me."

Juvia nodded solemnly, "Then I hope it's not the only treasure you have." She said gravely, causing him to look up at her sharply, "Natsu has agreed to contact Jellal, the Spirit King, for aid for the three of you. Especially Lucy. There's no way we can hope to remain undetected for long for ship's repairs or to get to the mountains with Acnologia looking for you on land."

She lowered her eyes, "The price of such a blessing will be something of great personal worth to you at the very least."

Gray felt his heart constrict, but nodded steadily enough. He understood the rules of sacrifice. Better now than he ever had before really. Such a protection, even temporary, would not come cheaply.

"I'll think about it." He replied, unwilling to commit to giving up his pendant at the drop of a hat.

Juvia smiled and nodded, "Then I'll leave you to your watch." She replied, "No doubt Natsu and Lucy are still preparing for the ritual."

She turned to go, but Gray caught her wrist before she could leave, "You're welcome to stay if you want."

Juvia caught sight of his rosy cheeks and the subtle press of his lips together, before she nodded and settled down next to him. Her knees tucked up to her chest and her head fell lightly against his shoulder.

"It's a beautiful view," Juvia murmured and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze.

"Yeah," Gray looked at her, his heart pounding in his chest, "It's beautiful."

* * *

 ** _And that's the chapter! I hope you guys all enjoyed the gruvia! We've got more coming! I also wanna give a big shout out to all of our reviewers. You guys totally rocked it and made your preview! Congratulations! As a bit of an apology for our posting shenanigans lately, here's an extra long preview. Enjoy, and we'll see you Wednesday! :)_**

 _"Lord of Stars, keeper of souls, and bringer of life, hear our call." He intoned formally, unable to get away with his more informal summoning habits under the circumstances, "We beseech thy counsel and thine aid in this time of uncertainty and need."_

 _He slid a recently sanctified dagger across his palm and dropped the blood that pooled onto the altar, "We pray you accept the sacrifice of blood and hearken unto us."_

 _"Oh, I haven't heard that invocation in centuries!" Levy breathed with a nostalgic sigh, "I'd forgotten how elegant it was!"_

 _"Aye." Juvia agreed, "You don't think about how much the traditions have shifted until you hear one of the older ones again."_

 _The stars overhead seemed to twinkle more brightly, and the wind picked up and swirled around them, motes of magic filling the air as the wind coalesced behind the altar and glowed brightly before fading away to reveal a smiling young man with blue hair and an intricate tattoo._

 _He radiated power and strength in a way none of the other gods in their crew did apart from the time Levy had been invoked, and instinctively all the mortals knelt in reverence._

 _"A formal invocation Natsu?" Jellal asked as he took in his surroundings, only for his gaze to freeze on Lucy's form, "Lucy..."_


	36. Shipshape

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! A quick note before we get started, there's a spot or two in the second part of the chapter that, ehm, isn't entirely work safe? But it's literally only a couple lines and vague so I don't think we really need to worry about purity marks. Just be mindful they're there.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 36**

 ** _Shipshape_**

 _The ship is managed and clean, everything is under control_

* * *

Natsu was seated close to the bow, hoisted up on the railings to where the hull was connected to the edges of the ship. He had his back turned to the sea and his eyes remained closed, an incense burning just below him on the deck.

Gray thumped towards him, the dragon not even moving when he approached.

"You done dickin' around sailor?" Natsu drawled at Gray, his left eye creaking open to eye him with a hint of boredom, "I've just been sitting here makin' a dent in my ass for the past three hours waitin' for ya to decide whether or not you wanted to figure out how to grow gills when we were getting the ship repaired."

"Hey, It wasn't something I could just decide now! That would be like you giving up your scarf!" Gray responded hotly to him.

Gray watched his other eye open, the dragons slitted pupils catching him in their sight and bearing down on his with an ancient weight he wasn't expecting from the old Pirate King.

"And how would you know my scarf is important to me Fullbuster?" Natsu asked slyly.

Gray blinked in surprise, confusion flickering over his face, "Well, you never take it off."

"It's what enables me to have legs." Natsu replied wryly, "Of course I wouldn't take it off."

Gray frowned a little, "Well, yeah, I know that." He replied, sounding puzzled at his own confusion, "But it wouldn't be your talisman if it wasn't important to you right?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a little, "For all you know, Juvia created my talisman out of coral and turned it into a scarf." He smirked slightly, "Try again."

Gray frowned, his fists unconsciously clenching, "I don't know alright?" He finally growled, "I just know the damn thing is as important to you as my pendant is to me!"

Natsu leaned back, a grin curling his lips, "You're right."

Gray blinked at the easy reply, "I... am?"

Natsu nodded, and gently caressed the scarf, "You are. Dragons may be raised communally, but we still know who our own parents are. It's traditional for our blood parents to give us a gift of their own scales imbued with Metallicana's blessings on our hatching. Usually it's a blanket or similar, but dad was more practical with mine."

Gray absorbed that for a moment and moved to sit down heavily next to Natsu, "There's no way I could possibly have known that." He said slowly, and shot Natsu a look, "Not even the fact the only one you trust with it is Lucy should've told me that."

Natsu cocked his head at him, "If you've got somethin' to say, then spit it out."

Irritation crossed Gray's face, "Was I your first mate four hundred years ago?" He demanded, "Am I the one Juvia keeps referring to? The one that..."

"Was a complete pain in my ass at my every waking moment?" Natsu smirked, "Or was so star struck over Juvia's? The one that was so stubborn he'd fight a sea serpent with his teeth if he could?"

"Oh wait, that's all stuff you did last week," He drawled.

"Natsu," Gray snarled back at the mischievous dragon, not at all in the mood for his stupid sense of humor.

"Yeah yeah, fine. You were my first mate," Natsu gave Gray a sharp look, "You saved my life a long time ago and sacrificed yours and your future with Juvia to ensure it. Damned if I know why."

His eyes narrowed on Gray, looking none-too-pleased by the thought, "What I find interesting though, is your stubbornness even through this life. You went out of your way to help me in your past life, and it seems that's stayed the course in this lifetime too."

"What makes you say that?" Gray demanded, wanting to tear the man's scarf from his legs so he could at the very least watch the smug man flop around like a fish out of the water on the deck.

"Because you made your way back to the Fairy Tail. Back to Lucy's side to protect her, just like you promised me long ago," Natsu said calmly, "I don't think that's a coincidence. Do you?"

"I don't get it," Gray mumbled.

"Yeah me neither, you have a chance with Juvia and she isn't even cursed to prevent you from falling in love with her. Why are you stopping yourself from pouncing on her?" Natsu demanded.

"She's a goddess!" Gray snapped, "And weren't you the one who warned me off of pursuing anything with her back in Crocus anyway?"

"Yeah, that was before I remembered it was possible." Natsu waved his hand negligently, "Hell I didn't even remember _you_ at the time Frosty." He canted his head slightly, "But you know, now I do remember. And you'd be an idiot not to take her up on what she's offering."

Gray scowled, "And what would you know about it?"

"I know because I've been there." Natsu growled lowly, his gaze locking on Gray's, "I know what it is to watch your goddess's every move and _want_ but not dare to touch. I know what it's like to have her slightest touch burn into your skin and the memory alone torment you in bed at night. I _know_ Gray. More than you could ever imagine."

Gray's expression shifted to one of surprise, "Lucy?" He breathed, "But she's not..."

"She was." Natsu cut him off, "Once. A long time ago. And she will be again once she regains all her memories. And then, as now, I will be her Champion. And maybe one day, if I'm super lucky, her lover."

Gray found himself taken aback by the fire burning in Natsu's eyes, "I love my goddess. More than words could ever express. And I was fortunate enough that she loved me back. Your goddess is inviting you to take what I feared I would never have! And if you don't accept it you're an even bigger fool than I have ever been."

Gray froze at Natsu's fierce commentary. He was speaking the truth. He could see the lifetimes in the dragon's eyes, the happiness over being given another chance with his goddess.

His own memories had holes in them. He didn't remember who he was or where he had been in a previous life. But maybe that didn't matter in this case. He steadied himself, not willing to fall apart now that they had come so far.

"It's not that easy," he grumbled.

"Yeah it is, do you think she will tell you no?" Natsu barked, "Come now Fullbuster, ya know her better'n that!"

"Do I though?" He protested

Natsu smirked, his eyes narrowing, "Yes you do!"

"Just think about those quiet moments with her and how you felt during those times. How your mind could have been racing but she steadied your tide." Natsu grunted, "A single touch was all it took from her to soothe all your worries away."

"Give her the chance to do it for you again." He said softly, "You already sacrificed too much."

"Don't throw away another chance before you lose it to a dolphin spraying you in the face." Natsu spoke from experience.

Gray raised his eyebrow at the dolphin analogy, but he figured he got the point well enough. And maybe there was some merit to the Pyro's words, but before he could dwell on them long they were interrupted by Lucy and all their resident gods, plus half the crew, approaching.

"Is it time?" She asked Natsu softly, and he nodded as he hopped down.

"Now's as good as any." He replied, "Short of sanctifying the whole ship there's not much more we can do. Are you ready?"

Lucy took a deep breath, her hands tightening around the compass curled in them, and nodded, "Yeah. I am."

Levy laid a steadying hand on Lucy's arm, "Remember Lu, this is only a conversation."

Lucy nodded and gave Natsu a firm look.

Natsu smiled at her and shooed Gray off the railing to go stand by Lucy before turning to the impromptu altar he'd set up and kneeling before it.

"Lord of Stars, keeper of souls, and bringer of life, hear our call." He intoned formally, unable to get away with his more informal summoning habits under the circumstances, "We beseech thy counsel and thine aid in this time of uncertainty and need."

He slid a recently sanctified dagger across his palm and dropped the blood that pooled onto the altar, "We pray you accept the sacrifice of blood and hearken unto us."

"Oh, I haven't heard that invocation in centuries!" Levy breathed with a nostalgic sigh, "I'd forgotten how elegant it was!"

"Aye." Juvia agreed, "You don't think about how much the traditions have shifted until you hear one of the older ones again."

The stars overhead seemed to twinkle more brightly, and the wind picked up and swirled around them, motes of magic filling the air as the wind coalesced behind the altar and glowed brightly before fading away to reveal a smiling young man with blue hair and an intricate tattoo.

He radiated power and strength in a way none of the other gods in their crew did apart from the time Levy had been invoked, and instinctively all the mortals knelt in reverence.

"A formal invocation Natsu?" Jellal asked as he took in his surroundings, only for his gaze to freeze on Lucy's form, "Lucy..."

"Yeah the circumstances, were pretty demanding this time around." Natsu began, shooting Jellal an apologetic look, but trailed off at the look on his face. The powerful god looked as if he were frozen, unable to tear his stunned gaze away from and equally stunned looking Lucy.

If she didn't believe who or what she was prior to that moment, she certainly did now.

Natsu huffed and reached out for Lucy's hand. She accepted it hesitantly, her eyes flickering back and forth between Natsu and Jellal.

"Captain, this is the Celestial Spirit King, your brother Jellal," Natsu reintroduced them, "He is the leader of the heavens and the only one who can help us."

"Wait? My brother? I thought he celestial spirit king was my fath—" Lucy whispered but cut herself off when Natsu slid her hand in Jellal's.

She felt a shock of magic travel through her, something indescribable as she felt it quiver through her chest and spread through her veins.

"Lucy, there will be time to answer all your questions soon," Jellal said with a thick emotion, "But it is so good to see you again. Sister I've missed you..."

Jellal saw his sister getting overwhelmed but shook his head, "Don't worry Lucy. I know you don't remember me right now. That's fine. I'm here to help you now where I can." He pulled his hand from hers and dropped it against Natsu's shoulder.

"Now what do you need from me Champion?" He asked.

"Protection." Natsu replied instantly, "Juvia's are wearing off, more and more each day. Worse, thanks to the bastard's curses, none of us can walk on land and the third relic is in the mountains."

"More than that the ship is in need of repair." Lucy joined in, recovering her voice at last, "Gajeel thinks we'll need to be in dry dock for a while after our last two encounters with Acnologia's fleet. If we stay in one place for that long..."

Jellal frowned thoughtfully and crossed his arms, "Yes, I see the difficulty. Such protections are possible, but will require great sacrifices to do so. Even so they wouldn't last forever."

"We know." Lucy replied, and took a breath as she held out the compass in her hand, "I'm... I'm prepared to sacrifice my mother's compass for this."

Gray sucked in a breath and looked at her in concern, "Lucy, are you sure?" He breathed, "That and your keys are your only keepsakes from her."

Lucy's eyes shimmered but she nodded firmly, "Mom would want me to." She met Jellal's eyes, "I don't remember my celestial mother. If I even had one. But the one I do remember was a good woman. She loved me with everything she had, and I know she would want me to do this to break our family's curse and find happiness. That would mean far more to her spirit than my clinging to a memory."

Gray stared at her for a moment and stepped up beside her, pulling off the pendant around his neck, "You're right." He told her softly and held out the pendant with a stubborn look, "I will offer no less a sacrifice. This pendant has been in my family for generations. It belonged to my father, and is all I have left of him."

His hand shook slightly, "My family has suffered under that bastard destroyer's curse for centuries. I want it to end! And if that means giving up the last tie to the remains of my family I have beside my magic... I'll do so without hesitation."

Jellal studied them both solemnly, and bowed his head, "Such passion." He murmured, "Such determination." He looked up and smiled, "I would expect no less of my dear sister and our champion's most devoted follower."

He nodded, "Even one such sacrifice is more than enough to power the protections you long for. However, as I said, there are still limits. Nothing short of a life given would give you more than a moon. And once invoked they cannot be turned off."

Lucy glanced at Gajeel, who shook his head.

"Moon ain't enough time for repairs and a trip t' the mountain cap'n. We'd need at least half that if not a whole moon to make sure Fairy Tail's fighting ready for the next fleet attack."

"Then I propose a split." Jellal suggested, and looked at Juvia, "One sacrifice to you now. Your lingering protections would have more strength beneath the waves, and reinforced they should last for as long as Gajeel needs. Provided we don't have another episode like Natsu's. Nor will their curses hold sway there. They could rest in peace until the time is right." He looked back at Gray and Lucy, "Then, when you're ready to storm the mountains for the relic piece, another sacrifice to me then. I will do all I can to ensure you're hidden from Acnologia's sight until you retrieve the relic and return to the sea. Will that do?"

"There's a chance this may not work though," Gajeel warned them, "This magic often can be affected by outside forces. As you are now it will work, but the more your memories return..."

He looked specifically towards Lucy in that moment, "Your returning memories will be especially powerful."

"Because of what I was?" She asked, hesitant.

Jellal nodded and settled a hand over his sisters forehead, "The strongest goddess. Even more powerful than my wife. She misses you by the way." Jellal said softly with a small smile, "She also sends her regards."

Lucy wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she just swallowed and nodded, "Ah. I wish I could remember her."

"One day soon," Jellal allowed, turning towards Juvia, "Have we an agreement?"

"I believe we have." She allowed but looked a little hesitant, "To do so though they will have to return to the sea with me while the ship is docked."

"I'll leave Cana in charge then." Lucy frowned over at Gajeel, "Ya better not add anything weird to my ship!"

"It was my ship first princess," Gajeel grouched at her.

"And that's where you're both wrong!" Natsu said gleefully, "It was my ship before any of yours!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at his childishness and smiled at Jellal, "We'll reach out to you again when we are ready to head to the mountains. Thank you... Jellal."

"You're welcome Lucy," Jellal bowed one last time and glanced at Natsu, "Keep her safe?"

The champion put his fist over his heart and bowed his head, "With my life."

"I certainly hope it doesn't come to that. Again." Jellal spoke dryly before he disappeared in a glowing golden shadow.

-::-

 _"And just what's gotten into you?" Gray panted with a chuckle as he slowly descended from his high, and rocked his hips slightly where he was still joined with his tempestuous goddess, "Besides me that is."_

 _"I believe you've been hanging around Natsu too long if you're making comments like that!" Juvia laughed breathlessly as she settled down beside him and let him pull her into his arms, "Mmmmm... this is nice."_

 _"Nice yes." Gray agreed, kissing the top of her head, "But you haven't answered the question. What's going on?" He traced his thumb over her cheek, "You've been wound up about something for weeks. It shows in the water, and in bed. Please talk to me Juvia."_

 _Juvia hesitated for a long moment, and looked down at his chest where she was idly drawing on it with her finger, "I want to make you my champion." She admitted, "It's a desire I've had since before you introduced me to your family. After... I've tried to find a way, but I can't."_

 _She held him tighter, "You have to be one of my children, a merman, before you can even test to be a champion. Only the celestials have free reign over who they may choose. The rest of us are confined. Metallicana is confined to his dragons, Levy is confined to her scholars, Erza is confined to her warrior women, and I... I cannot choose outside the merfolk."_

 _Gray gently brushed away her gathering tears, "And maybe that's for the best." He replied calmly, "I would probably make you a terrible champion."_

 _Juvia surged upright indignantly, "What are you saying? You would make a wonderful Champion! You're devoted to me, and you're brave and passionate! I'm certain you would pass the tests!"_

 _"I'm not." Gray replied, as he shifted to look at her better, "Juvia, I love you more than I can express, and I wouldn't hesitate to fight and die for you, but I'm not a good fit for your Champion. Someone like that would need to embody all of your aspects right?" He shook his head, "I don't do that. I've never done that. I have none of your calm, or your patience. And aren't champions supposed to be dedicated to only their deities and no others?"_

" _I don't mind sharing," Juvia smiled, dragging her arms around his broad shoulders and pressing her nose into his cheek. However he didn't seem to share her humor and collected her wrists to look her in the eye._

" _Gray, there is no one in this world that knows my blessing and prayers better than you," Juvia murmured, having trouble understanding where his doubts were coming from._

" _That may be true," Gray murmured and he smiled at her, "But that's because I love you Juvia. I always respected the sea before I met you, but I only learned about you in detail once we became friends and then more."_

" _My dedication and faith, it's always been to the Fairy Tail and my Captain," Gray tucked a lock of blue hair behind her ear, "To the fight and excitement and stupid the ass adventures Natsu always drags us into."_

" _My love and faith for_ _ **you**_ _come from a different place. They come from my heart," Gray pressed a kiss into her temple, hating the look of disappointment on her face, "That's not enough for a champion."_

 _Her grip around his middle tightened and Juvia curled against him, her face buried into his side. He could feel her upset, feel it in the waters rocking their ship and the way she held herself together._

" _Juvia..?"_

 _She shook her head and clung to him tighter, looking up at him instead with watery eyes, "I know, you're right Gray." She sniffed._

" _But I don't want to lose you, not to the cycle of reincarnation. There's no telling when I'll see you again, if you ever even return to my waters," her bottom lip wobbled, and Gray gathered her in his arms, hating how vulnerable she looked._

" _It's lonely in the abyss," Juvia murmured, her fingers threading together with his, "You're the first time in a long time I've been able to see the sun. It's not fair I'm going to lose you to something like mortality."_

 _Gray smiled warmly at her and lifted her hand to kiss gently, "I may not have the qualities needed to be your champion, but I do have faith in you. I'm sure that if there's a way to keep me by your side, or find me again, you'll discover it." He bent his head and kissed her lips tenderly, "And until then I'll gladly remain your lover and beloved."_

 _Juvia smiled and nodded as she snuggled up to him, "It's a promise."_

"Gray..."

 _Gray smiled and bent to kiss her again as he snuggled closer to her, kissing her softly._

"Gray!"

 _Gray ignored the voice and began trailing his fingers along Juvia's spine, contemplating another round now that he'd gotten his breath back._

"HEY FROSTBITE!"

Gray surged upwards with a shout, and only the fact that he was the first mate, and therefore had a cabin of his own, kept him from cracking his head on anything, "What the hell!" He exclaimed, "Where's the fire?"

"I got your fire right here!" Natsu cackled as his hand ignited, and cackled more as Lucy swatted him, "We're ready for Juvia's invocation."

Gray blinked stupidly at her for a moment before remembering that Natsu had offered to call his brother and have the proper supplies sent up for the invocation instead of them improvising as they had for Jellal. He'd gone to take a nap while they'd waited, but it seemed they'd arrived faster than expected. Or he'd slept in. He wasn't really sure which.

"Right." He replied, "Give me five minutes, and I'll be above decks."

Natsu snorted and stuck his tongue out at Gray, "Hurry up frosty, we'll be down there for a while, so don't forget to grab your pack."

He thumped back up the stairs, scarf trailing behind him. However before he could completely disappear back above deck, he stuck his head back down with a wicked smirk, "Sorry to interrupt your dream, sounded like it was good!" He teased.

Gray went totally red in the face at that and Lucy gasped as the cackling Natsu jumped up the last few steps to escape onto the deck and avoid Grays wrath.

"I'm going to kill him!" Gray coughed around his burning cheeks.

"You can kill him later Gray, I promise," Lucy sighed and shook her head, heading up the steps, "Really you two fight like cats and dogs."

Gray began to grumble mutinous things under his breath, but merely nodded at Lucy as he got ready. The moment he got above deck he was going to throw that oversized carp back into the ocean.

Still, he wasn't wrong. The dream he had been having was sad and beautiful. He didn't bother with putting a shirt on, knowing that it was only going to be a matter of time before he would have to remove it because of their underwater environment. He did put on a loose cover around his waist and his bag over his shoulder.

Becoming Juvia's champion.

He would have to become a merman like the spell would temporarily invoke for him. This would have been the fate they could have together, but still Gray wasn't sure it was something he would be a good match for.

No one denied his faith and love for the Tempest.

The Lady had always been the goddess he prayed to, but had it been a reflection of his feelings or genuine faith? He wondered...

The more he thought about it, the more he suspected it had more to do with his own feelings than it ever had to do with how he worshiped. His first calling was to the spirit of adventure, of the fight on the open seas and the power of learning control over his magic. His captain had been the one he always held faith to.

That was the path he followed.

And now he wondered if that path perhaps didn't include Lucy, or if it had been a path set for him long ago from his past life. A line mapped out by Natsu, to keep Lucy safe.

Those thoughts armed, Gray walked out of his quarters and onto the deck. He stared at where Lucy, Juvia and Natsu were gathered. He could see the dragon turned with his arms crossed, the familiar looking emblem emblazoned on his arm. The one he shared with Gajeel. Gray frowned, hand lifting to his chest as if feeling like that mark was supposed to be on him as well.

"Feelin' the shades of the past?" Gajeel rumbled softly as he walked up to join Gray and cast him a knowing glance.

"Aye." Gray replied after a moment, "The more I learn, the more it feels like my past has dictated my present."

Gajeel eyed him consideringly, "Ain't that the way it always is though?" He asked, pulling Gray's look towards him, "The past always dictatin' to the present. Fact you can't remember it don't make a difference."

Gray thought about that for a moment and huffed out a chuckle, "I suppose you have a point there. Thanks Gajeel."

"For what? Pointin' out the obvious?" Gajeel snorted, "You ain't awake yet brat. Now get yer butt over there an' get t' work! I ain't leavin' the Fairy Tail in this state any longer than I gotta, so quit dawdlin'!"

Gray snorted back, his eye catching the warmth in the dragon's eyes he was trying to hide, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Maybe you can install a Pyro-proof lock on my door while we're gone."

Gajeel flashed him a toothy grin, "I like your ideas runt."

Gray rolled his eyes and stepped forward. His chest still felt strangely bare, but he felt a bit better about everything now, and he supposed that was what mattered. Besides, Lucy had promised to replicate the emblem before this insanity had started. He trusted she would keep that promise once it was over.

Because, no matter what, she was a fine captain, and whether his past had nudged him along or not didn't matter now. Because now he would gladly follow her wherever she led.

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter my loves! I hope you all enjoyed! Real quick, I've noticed a bit of confusion about Lucy and Gray's memories, so let me try to clear that up a bit. As of now, Lucy and Gray are both aware they're regaining their memories, but they don't actually have most of them yet. Further, they both have problems of things fading when they awake. It's like when you wake up from a dream and can talk about what you dreamed (assuming you remember it), but a couple days later the details have faded or are gone entirely. In this case though, the more often it happens, the more things start to stick for longer. Hence how they both became suspicious but uncertain before confirmation from others. I hope that helps a little!**_

 _ **On another note, I wanna give a big shout out to all of our reviewers. You guys really rocked it hard and managed to scrape 30 reviews in just two days lol! For that, I present... humor. Enjoy your preview and we'll see you Sunday!**_

 _Natsu grinned and took her hand, pleased by how readily she reached out for him. She grinned when he pulled her along, watching as Natsu showed her the throne room and parlor._

 _"And this my lady is where the Kings of Alvarez pass on their legacy to their progeny through the ancient rite of tail slapping," Natsu said solemnly when they swam into the impressive room._

 _"Tail... what?" Lucy tried, her eyebrow lifting towards Natsu, whose lips were twitching at the corners._

 _"Ah Yes, Tail slapping. There's no sport more beloved or important down here, except for maybe Coral Curling," Natsu sighed and settled his hands on his chest, "I remember the Great War. The shortage of coral, the plagues in the reef!"_

 _Lucy snorted at his obvious dramatics and shook her head, "Oh yeah, the coral droughts huh?"_

 _"Must have been terrible," Lucy patted his shoulder with false sympathy._

 _"Yes, we had to use sea sponges instead. Like barbarians!" Natsu wiped a fake tear_


	37. Overhaul

_**Hey guys it's Mslead, I'm back! Please enjoy your chapter, it's a long one!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 37**

 ** _Overhaul_**

 _To gain upon in a chase; to overtake._

* * *

Natsu let out a whoop of joy as he swam in a tight circle, doing a flip around and settling down in front of the two newbies with their tails. It was hilarious watching them try to figure out how to swim now that they didn't have legs, and he couldn't help but take a little glee out of their swearing.

After all they had made fun of him and teased relentlessly when he was learning with his legs.

Still he held his hands out to Lucy when she nearly swam into a patch of coral, not wanting her anywhere near the sharp edges. He pulled her away with a smile and held her hands tenderly, "None of that. You don't want to leave any scars on that pretty golden tail of yours."

Lucy's eyes travelled over Natsu's unusual tail. It didn't seem like it was a normal merman Tail, showing the striping and webbing of a dragon in many areas. Her tail and Grays looked mostly normal in comparison, although Juvia had commented that her golden coloring was exceptionally rare and very sought after.

She hadn't realized the tails coloring flow were a sign of beauty for merfolk, but it seemed to make sense for them. Her eyes travelled over a patch of bare scales on Natsu's Tail, right over one of his stripes. She remembered that spot had been particularly skinned when she rescued him from the pirates. She was a little sad to see remaining scars on his tail from his harvesting.

It was a wonder he trusted humans at all after that.

He didn't seem to pay it any mind as he flicked his tail, pulling Lucy along with him, "Feel the current and let it carry you where it can. You have a strong tail, so you can use it to go places you wouldn't normally!"

"Like this?" Lucy asked, trying to mimic his movements, and gasping a bit as she kicked too hard and rocketed into his chest. Natsu caught her with a yelp when the top of her head crashed into his chin.

His arms secured around her though and he grinned at her, his eye watering, "Yup! That's exactly it, hell Luce I won't complain about your little stick legs ever again! Damn you got a hell of a kick!"

Gray looked up from where Juvia was helping him get used to his own dark blue tail with a cross between awe and horror, "You complained about her legs?" He asked, "And lived to tell the tale?"

Natsu looked between them in confusion, and Lucy blushed, "He hasn't annoyed me enough to warrant a deliberate Lucy kick."

"Lucky man." Gray muttered and eyed Natsu, "The last guy that pissed her off enough to earn a kick left a dent in her cabin door."

Natsu blinked at her and grinned, "I gotta see that sometime!"

Lucy laughed a little, "I'm sure you'll annoy me enough someday I'll be happy to demonstrate on you." She flicked her tail a little, "Now, let's try this again?"

Natsu beamed at her, though he kept his arm around her shoulders as she jerkily moved forward, "Relax." He told her, "You're thinking about it too much. Swimming is natural. As natural as breathing."

He pressed himself along her side, and shifted against her, "See? Just follow my movements."

Lucy nodded held onto his shoulder tightly and attempted to mimic his movements. Bit by bit, as they made their slow and patient way to Zeref's kingdom, she started to relax and even enjoy the experience.

By the time their escort had set up camp for the evening, the trip back being a lot longer than the trip out with two newbie swimmers, Lucy was exhausted but grinning broadly as she and Gray swam slowly around the camp on their own.

"How was that?" She grinned to Natsu and Juvia.

"That was wonderful!" Juvia exclaimed happily, "You're both naturals!"

"I'm starting to actually like this." Gray grinned as he glanced down at his tail, "It's a lot easier than trying to keep your legs together for the same motion." He rubbed a bit at his lower back, "Though not completely."

"You'll get used to it." Juvia promised as she led him over to a place to sit, "Rest for now."

"Begging pardon m'lady." One of the guards said diffidently and held out a small jar, "Me ma works in the palace kitchen. When she heard I was comin' to help retrieve the cap'n an' her first mate, an' they was gonna be swimmin' the whole way, she told me to bring this."

He wriggled a little in an approximation of a human shuffle as Juvia took the jar curiously, "It's her special ointment. Works wonders on strains. Thought maybe it'd help."

Juvia smiled brightly at him, causing him to blush, "What a wonderful gift!" She exclaimed, "Thank you! That was very kind of you!"

The guard's face burned even brighter, revealing how young he really was, and he hastily swam back to his giant seahorse mumbling disclaimers.

"So how's that work down here?" Gray asked, inspecting the jar curiously, only for Natsu to snatch it out from under his nose.

"Same way it does up there dummy." Natsu snorted, and gently nudged Lucy where she was absently rubbing at her back too, "Lemme show ya."

"I was unbelievably sore when I started walking on land the first couple of days, not used to using those muscles. You two ain't used to swimming like this," Natsu slid Lucy's hair over her shoulder to get it off her back. He watched the golden hair float through the water, smiling a bit when some of it got in her face.

"Everything you think of that you do above the surface you can do below," Juvia took a dollop out of the jar from Natsu and swam behind Gray.

She massaged her fingertips into his back, the warming gel tingling and sinking into the aching muscles. He let out a groan of surprise, a blush working over his face as she kneaded it into his skin.

"Ughhhhh, damn that's great stuff," Gray shuddered.

Lucy blinked and turned towards Natsu, whose lips whispered against the back of her ear, the current bumping him closer to her.

She could practically feel his smile in her skin as rough fingertips pressed into her back, seemingly knowing precisely where to touch.

Her tail flashed through the water in an arch of light and shimmering scales, surprised by her own actions by that simple touch.

"Easy Lucy, you're a little knotted up but this should hold until we get to where we're staying," Natsu laughed, "And you'll have plenty of time to get to feeling better about swimming. We will be here a little over a moon."

"If you keep massaging me like that I'll stay under the water forever," Gray groaned to Juvia, who giggled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't test me Gray, this is my dominion." Juvia smiled at him and then looked back at the bashful young knight, "My blessings to you and your mother for such a kind gift to ease the burdens for my companions. The generosity is much appreciated."

"Train well Lord Knight, I look forward to seeing you in my temple one day perhaps," Juvia smiled and motioned for the rest to follow her.

"Can't wait to say hi to Zeref, Juvia will you be staying in the palace with us or returning to the temple? And what about you Gray?" Natsu asked, the implication that they were welcome to stay together there, but also knowing Juvia had her own temples...

And Gray might want to join her in one of them.

Gray glanced at Juvia, who looked between them indecisively for a moment, "In truth, I would prefer the comfort of my temple." She admitted, "I of course mean no disrespect..."

Nastu waved her off, "Nah, I remember these days remember?" He grinned, "I know about gods preferring their sanctified ground. It's no big deal."

Juvia relaxed and looked at Lucy and Gray, "You are, of course, welcome to stay in the temple as well if you like."

Lucy immediately shook her head, "I appreciate the offer Juvia, but I'd prefer the palace. Most temples just feel weird to me. I'd never get any sleep. So far Levy's the only exception to that."

Juvia nodded understandingly, "That's to be expected." She replied and looked at Gray hopefully.

Gray didn't miss the look and decided to throw caution to the wind, "I wouldn't mind staying." He replied, "I get invited to stay at temples even less than palaces. It'd be fun."

Juvia grinned broadly at him and Natsu chuckled softly under his breath, "'bout time Frostbite."

-::-

Natsu swam through the palace gates, grateful to finally be home and rest his aching tail. He knew the others were practically tied in knots with as little experience as they had in swimming. After seeing Lucy curl to the side a couple of times, he realized that they were in a bit of pain and had pulled Juvia to the side to get her to summon them some dolphins.

It was a hard trek for experienced swimmers, it was only thanks to Fairy Tail's pure stubbornness that they hung on as long as they had.

Juvia apologized without pause over how she hadn't thought to get them sooner. And also shifted to scolding them for not mentioning something to her sooner.

When they parted ways at the ocean center, Natsu reached out to take Lucy's hand to pull her along now that the dolphins had taken off.

"It's a bit of a workout if you're not used to it captain I guess. But it's not too hard for dragons," he grinned at Lucy, who gave him a jealous pout.

"Rub it in why don't you?" Lucy grumbled when she looked at the beautifully decorated gates opening up for Natsu.

"I'll rub something to you later." Natsu smirked back at her, the grin on his face impish. Lucy's mind plunged straight into the gutter until he held up the salve the guard gave them earlier, "How about it?"

"You're doing that on purpose." Lucy huffed, unable to keep a grin off her face as his went completely innocent looking.

"Why Cap'n!" He gasped, "I have no idea what you could possibly be insinuatin'! My motives are as pure as snow!"

"Sure they are." Lucy drawled dryly as they swam up the path, "You couldn't possibly want anything other than getting knots out of my back."

"Oh but I do want nothing more than that." Natsu purred, swimming close to her ear, "A very _thorough_ massage is the best kind don't you think?"

Lucy shivered at his tone, and the slightest brush of fang against her earlobe. He pulled back with a smirk that was pure sin and made her want to simultaneously kiss him senseless and smack him.

She was saved from deciding which option was better though by the appearance of Zeref and his now very heavily pregnant wife. She smiled broadly at them and awkwardly swam over to greet them, flailing a little as she tried to stop. Fortunately, Zeref reached out and steadied her with a smile.

"Hello Captain Heartfilia." He greeted, "I'm pleased you were able to make it down here without too much trouble."

"Please, I insist you call me Lucy after everything." Lucy replied, "And thank you so much for your hospitality. I was starting to worry I'd be stuck sitting in a rowboat for a moon!"

Zeref shook his head, "It's a pleasure." He replied, "It has the benefit of getting my brother home in time to see his nephew born."

"Niece." Mavis spoke up with a grin that told Lucy it was a long standing joke between the couple.

"Yes dear." Zeref replied in amusement.

Lucy giggled a little at that, "You've trained him so well!"

Mavis giggled back, "It only took a couple of centuries." She replied, looping her arm around Lucy's, "I could teach you how if you like."

Zeref shook his head as Mavis led the captain off to gossip and turned his attention to Natsu. He regarded him thoughtfully for a moment and then pulled him to a rough hug, "It's good to see you again in person brother."

Natsu laughed and slapped his brother on the back, embracing him tight.

"It's been far too quiet without me down here, eh?" Natsu gave Zeref a happy grin, pleased to see his brother after so long as well. So much time had gone by already, Mavis looked like she was ready to give birth to their heir any day now.

"It has," Zeref admitted without remorse or pause. He released Natsu and pulled away to eye him more closely, "As much as I have missed you though, I can tell this journey has helped you in many ways. You no longer look incomplete."

"Did I look like I was missing parts of myself before?" Natsu asked with a wry smile, but knew it was true. Zeref was shrewd, and so was often right with his observations.

"It looked like you were functioning with a part of your heart broken. Without the truth depth of your passion," Zeref looked over to where Mavis was laughing with Lucy, "I'm glad you found it. Found her."

Natsu rubbed a hand along his arm, a soft smile melting over his face as his eyes were wrapped wholly on Lucy.

"I found her, but she's not mine," He corrected, "I laid my feelings out for her, it's in her court. But I know she feels it too. I can't explain it, but in my gut I know. Every touch we share, I can _feel_ it."

"I don't think she notices it yet though." Natsu smiled at her dreamily, "The pull. I feel it to her, it's hard to stay away."

"Seems like staying away is all you two are doing with one another," Zeref snorted, "Perhaps the Renewal festival to honor the Spirit King will raise your spirits. The season is arriving soon."

Natsu jolted at the reminder, doing the math in his head as he remembered when that was supposed to take place. With as long as they had been out on sea it almost slipped his mind!

"I... forgot about that." He admitted, a flicker of worry coursing through him. With as tight as his bond to Lucy had gotten over the years, the season affected him almost as much as it did the celestials themselves. Jellal had liked to tease that it was because of how much time in bed they spent together.

Something that was... probably not far wrong.

"Something wrong Natsu?" Zeref asked in concern.

Natsu shook himself and flashed Zeref a reassuring grin, which did nothing to distract his brother if the bland expression on his face was anything to go by, "I'll explain later."

Getting into his sudden worry about what the season would do to him wasn't something he wanted to bring up with Lucy nearby.

Zeref raised an eyebrow, but nodded agreeably, "Come on then." He smiled over at the ladies, "I know you must be tired and hungry. I remember what it was like for Natsu when he first got here, and Mavis and I took the liberty of preparing a small feast."

"Family and friends only." Mavis assured Lucy at her suddenly worried look, "And it only counts as a feast since we weren't sure what foods you might like down here."

Lucy relaxed a bit and smiled back, "Thank you, that sounds lovely." She allowed Mavis to pull her along, "So have you decided on a name?"

"Not yet." Mavis sighed, "We can't seem to find one we both like."

"Still?" Natsu asked, shamelessly eavesdropping, "Sis you're about to pop!"

"You don't have to remind me." Mavis sighed, rubbing her belly absently, and leaned close to Lucy, "Zeref wants a noble name for his heir, but I prefer something more natural."

Lucy cocked her head slightly, "What about the seasons?" She suggested, "August for a boy, and Summer for a girl?"

Mavis stared at Zeref and he blinked back at her, "It has a simplicity that is regal enough of its own, while still being natural."

"I like them," Zeref agreed.

"Well in that case, I hope you have a girl!" Natsu laughed, knowing full well he would have taken great joy in having his little niece named after him. No matter how unintentional.

"I'm afraid you are out of luck Natsu, August will be here soon to give you his reasons." Zeref smirked.

Zeref opened his arms to Mavis, wrapping them tenderly around his wife the moment she saw an opening to him. He guided the heavily pregnant woman into their private quarters for their dinner.

Natsu trailed behind them, his eyes following the golden curve of Lucy's spine down to the shimmering flashes of sparkling scales. Gods she was he most distracting thing he ever laid eyes on.

He hardly even noticed when they sat across from one another, trying hard just to keep his dopey smile from drifting into his face when he wasn't paying attention.

The food was piled on before them, but Natsu wasn't finding himself very hungry at all. His mind was already in his bed. Cold and empty.

And he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like filled with Lucy. Natsu could remember the times they had curled together, just quiet moments either lying beneath the stars or the blue sky.

Or when Natsu would be trying to take a nap in his hammock, a headstrong princess would slither into the lion's den so they could both be rocked to sleep by the oceans currents.

The thought kept him occupied all through the meal, though Zeref and Mavis did an admirable job trying to cover it. Still, he wasn't entirely sure it was enough if the concerned glances Lucy was casting him were any indication. She said nothing however and chatted happily with the monarchs as she made her rather hilarious way through the various sea delicacies.

"I don't think I could eat another bite." She groaned after a while, "Thank you." She grinned at Zeref and Mavis, "That was an experience I won't soon forget."

"I don't think we will either." Mavis laughed, "But at least we have a better idea of the things you like." She smiled, "I promise we'll make sure the chefs know from now on."

"I appreciate that." Lucy replied, casting a wary eye at some of the less palatable offerings.

Natsu grinned, "Aw, you mean you don't want Jellyfish heads on a regular basis?" He teased, "C'mon, they're practically like the sea's version of gelatin!"

"Considering it was still twitching when they brought it out... no." Lucy replied dryly.

The three merfolk laughed, and Mavis stretched a bit, "My love, I'm afraid I must take my leave. Our daughter is being especially energetic tonight."

Zeref immediately wrapped an arm around his wife and glanced at Natsu, who waved him off, "Don't worry about it." He promised, "I can show Lucy around. You two go relax with the hatchling."

Zeref nodded and signaled the servants as he got up. Natsu just grinned and held his hand out to Lucy, "C'mon, lemme give you a quick tour, then I promise we'll get that massage in."

Natsu grinned and took her hand, pleased by how readily she reached out for him. She grinned when he pulled her along, watching as Natsu showed her the throne room and parlor.

"And this my lady is where the Kings of Alvarez pass on their legacy to their progeny through the ancient rite of tail slapping," Natsu said solemnly when they swam into the impressive room.

"Tail... what?" Lucy tried, her eyebrow lifting towards Natsu, whose lips were twitching at the corners.

"Ah Yes, Tail slapping. There's no sport more beloved or important down here, except for maybe Coral Curling," Natsu sighed and settled his hands on his chest, "I remember the Great War. The shortage of coral, the plagues in the reef!"

Lucy snorted at his obvious dramatics and shook her head, "Oh yeah, the coral droughts huh?"

"Must have been terrible," Lucy patted his shoulder with false sympathy.

"Yes, we had to use sea sponges instead. Like barbarians!" Natsu wiped a fake tear.

Lucy giggled and Natsu erupted into peals of laughter. They made their way through the tour, Natsu making up stories for the rooms they visited, each one more outlandish than the other. 'And this is where a giant goldfish with a hook for a fin and a fake eye came to Zeref asking for him to be his bride! That one may or may not have actually happened, but you should definitely ask him about it!'

When they were done with the tour, they were laughing with one another like a pair of silly drunks while they leaned on each other. Natsu helped her swim straight as he guided her to the spare room across the hall from his.

"Come on giggle-gills!" Natsu laughed, tears pricking at his eyes. He wrapped an arm around her and steered the crookedly swimming Lucy into the bedroom.

She flopped gratefully onto the bed and curled her arms around the spongey pillow, "Oh this is delightful!"

Natsu grinned and slid into a chair across the bed. His eyes closed and he gripped the armrests. Lucy peeked over at him, watching how he stretched out, his body tensing and relaxing as his tail unfurled in a shimmer of flashing ruby. She hid a smile in the blankets, unable to help herself from thinking how he cut a very nice image.

Though there was that small frown that had been there off and on since shortly after they'd arrived, "What's wrong?" She asked curiously rolling over to get a better look at him, and unable to resist silently marveling over how freeing the lack of clothing was.

Though it was still weird to _know_ she was naked and yet all the important bits were covered.

She'd never thought about it before the transformation, but scales covered rather more of a mermaid's body than she'd realized. Even her breasts. Though past her tail they felt less like actual scales and more like leathery skin. It made her hands itch with the urge to explore more of this new body of hers, but she hadn't had a chance yet.

She reminded herself that she could do that later and focused on the startled looking Natsu.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Natsu, I've seen that frown on your face no less than five times since we got here. Something is bothering you. What is it?"

He shook his head a little and smiled, "Don't worry about it." He shifted a bit, "Shall we get to that massage?"

Lucy frowned a little and sat up instead, "Does it have to do with me?" She asked, "About your feelings for me?"

Natsu hesitated and sighed, "Luce... I meant what I said." He insisted and smiled affectionately at her, "I'll wait as long as I have to. I'll court you for as long as you need." He shrugged a little, "Just... you can't expect me not to feel a little lonely when I've got a big, cold, bed waiting for me."

Lucy sighed and bowed her head, "I'm sorry Natsu." She apologized, "I don't want it to be this way. I have dreams nearly every night of you making love to me and holding me. It's driving me insane. And even before that I was attracted to you." She blushed, "I am right now. Even when you're ridiculous and a brat there's just something about you..."

A tear formed at the corner of her eye and melted into the water, "I just... I couldn't stand it if my curse hurt you like it did my father!"

Natsu stared at her, uncomprehending and swam towards her, pushing off his chair to settle next to her on the bed.

"Hurt me like your pa? How did it hurt your old man?" He asked, setting a gentle hand on the back of Lucy's head.

She scrubbed angrily at her eyes and lifted her chin, her lips tightening around the corners as she steered herself.

"My parents used to be so happy together, back when they were always together on the sea, but when my father no longer had to stay out for his merchant business and began to build a home for my mom to retire on when she had me, he began to change," Lucy's voice waivered, "He had never been particularly religious, but he always paid offerings to the Creator."

"But he stopped doing that, it was like something in him began to warp and turn ugly. He no longer went out to sea with my mother, becoming more and more hungry for money," Lucy said softly, "And eventually he began to worship the Destroyer. Wealth, power — it all means the same thing."

Natsu frowned and pulled his hand away from Lucy, bending his head down to her eye level, "And you think your mothers curse did that to him?"

"The Heartfilia luck when it comes to men has always been too poor for it not to have been tied with that bastard," Lucy growled, fingers curling into a tight fist.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Natsu said quietly, reaching out to hold her shoulders. His tail curled under his body, bubbles floating through the currents as he kicked through the water to get comfortable, "That asshole has been screwing with you for too long. Talk about not being able to let go, jeez."

His hand shifted up and he cradled Lucy's cheek. He gave her a broad grin and bumped their foreheads together, "You don't have to worry about that with me if that's what stopping you, my bond with my goddess can't be influenced by outside forces. Not even Acnologia."

He scooped up her hand and pressed it into his chest, "My faith was carved out long before him. I was chosen as your champion in my past life, and that's followed me into the next one. You are far stronger than Acnologia. Even if gods cannot kill other gods, you are a Celestial, so have faith in the magic you cast in me that has lasted thousands of years."

"Besides, Acnologia can't do shit to me when we're underwater," He slammed his fist into his open palm, a fierce grin on his face, "And after we get the last pieces of the key, we'll kick his ass anyway!"

Lucy's heart pounded as she stared at him in awe. That was... right. Somehow in all the fuss and excitement about finding relics and returning memories and fighting the demons... she had forgotten they were also fighting Acnologia himself.

They were fighting the god that had cursed her family and been the source of so much misery!

And they certainly had no intention of losing to that bastard! Not until he'd paid for everything!

Joy unlike any she'd ever known bubbled up inside her. Freedom. She would have her freedom when this was over! She could go anywhere, be with anyone. The prospect was so overwhelming she wanted to cry.

Except she wanted to smile more.

A smile slowly blossomed across her face. Wide and happy and maybe a little drunk with giddiness. She beamed up at Natsu like she was just seeing the sun for the first time in far too long, and gave into an urge she'd had since she'd first heard him speak. She curled her hands around his shoulders and pulled him into a hungry kiss, pouring everything she felt in that moment into it.

Natsu flailed a little in surprise at the sudden kiss, but he quickly recovered and pulled her close, returning her kiss with the ardor of a man who had been too long deprived. It was like stars were bursting behind her eyes, a sense of golden light spilling inside her heart and flooding her nerves. It was as if she were returning home, his warmth surrounding her like a blanket.

She moaned under the weight of it, and before she even realized they were moving she felt her head hit the pillow as Natsu moved over her.

"Natsu!" She panted when they finally broke for air, and groaned softly as he twined their tails tightly together and gently ran his hands down her sides.

"Gods Luce..." He panted, resting his forehead against hers, "Reality's so much better'n my memories."

"Yeah," She gasped breathlessly, her hands twisting into his pink locks. Her eyes burned with desire and she bit her bottom lip. The memory of his firm mouth against hers filled her senses. Soft and Smokey, like the burning of a campfire on the beach. He tasted like just a hint of spice and cinnamon, something she was able to pick up on even under the water.

Her lips grazed against his, coaxing him back into another lingering kiss with her. He laughed into it when she rolled them over, pushing her tail against his to drive their hips together. She could feel the brush of his fins against hers, grazing and gentle.

She pulled apart, watching his chest heave and eyes lock on hers. Natsu's hands settled onto her hips, his palm drifting around to cup her rear.

Lucy let out a quiet laugh and bent over to press her forehead against his, grinning back at the mischievous smirk on Natsu's face, "Better than my dreams."

"I wouldn't want to let you down," He wiggled his eyebrows, "Maybe we should practice more?"

"I think we maybe should," Lucy grinned, sinking back down into his embrace to draw her lips against his.

For the first time in her life, she felt something in her settle. Like something in her was finally coming to rest, almost as if she were returning home.

"But you're not getting out of that massage just yet," Lucy reached up and plucked at his nose. The smile that broke out over his face was positively buoyant.

He smirked at her and surged up in a rush, never once disturbing their tangled tails. He flipped them around in a tight roll and relaxed his fins, letting hers slide free of his.

She thought perhaps his tail might have been shining with a more vibrant hue of ruby, wondering if perhaps mermen were similar to some other creatures that showed off their physical attributes to draw a woman's attention. Like peacocks.

Or idiots in a tavern.

Except she found Natsu's tail beautiful with its deep shade, unable to stop herself from reaching out to him and running her hands over his smooth scales. Her fingers dug into his tail, massaging lightly in some areas and rubbing over others. Natsu's breath caught, expression torn as he let her explore his tail. No doubt she found the changes a little unusual from legs.

However when her fingertips began to press in areas that were more sensitive than others, he almost choked on his tongue at the band of fire it sparked in his gut.

He swiftly collected her wrists in her hands and lifted them away from his tail.

"I think that can probably wait for right now Luce," Natsu growled, voice thickening. He released her hands and lowered his hands to her own tail, "let me show you how it's done."

Lucy raised an amused eyebrow at his tone, "From the sound of it, I think I was doing pretty good on my own."

Natsu chuckled huskily, "Aye cap'n." He purred, "But you're still gettin' used to this body." He leaned over and kissed her lingeringly, "Much as I would love to show you how merfolk pleasure each other... might be a good idea for you to get used to havin' fins first." He smirked a little, "I can wait a bit longer."

"I'm not sure _I_ can." Lucy huffed, but there was a smile on her face as she rolled onto her stomach and pulled her hair out of the way, "But alright sailor. We'll play it your way. For now."

Natsu's mouth went dry at the sight of that lovely expanse of skin and scattered gold scales. So similar to a dragon's scales and yet so different. His groin throbbed at the thought of touching such perfection and being allowed to do so however he wanted. He resisted the urge to rub at the small patch of scales just above his back fin at the small of his back and instead laid his hands gently on Lucy's.

He kept his touch gentle as he began kneading her flesh, wincing a bit in sympathy at the knots he felt in her spine. It was a wonder she could move at all as knotted up as she was, and his ardor slowly faded to something manageable as he focused on bringing her a different kind of relief.

It made him glad he'd insisted on not going further though. Especially with Lucy still unconsciously moving like a human. Between that and the strain there was a real chance she could've hurt herself.

He smiled at her back as she made noises somewhere between pain and pleasure as he worked. Stubborn woman. It was both one of her more exasperating and endearing traits, and he couldn't resist leaning down to kiss the back of her neck once she'd finally begun properly relaxing.

"I love you." He whispered, unable to keep the declaration to himself.

"Mmmmmmm... love you too." She mumbled, more than half asleep and curled her hand around his, dragging it insistently to her chest, "Stay?"

Natsu's heart throbbed at her sleepy confession, his fingers curling light around hers.

"For as long as you want," he smiled at her.

* * *

 _ **Sorry guys! No sneak peek this time, we didn't make our cut off! Don't fret though, the next chapter will be out here soon, and I think you'll like it. Back into the plot! Look out for Empire, we have that cooking in the pipeline and it'll be out as soon as I draw a good picture for it. The only one I have for it is Natsu getting- well you'll see.**_


	38. Mutiny

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! A couple of things at the end, but for now enjoy your chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 38**

 ** _Mutiny_**

 _When crew gang up against the Captain of the ship or other authority_

* * *

Natsu smirked at the guards in front of him, a sort of nervous, frenetic energy bursting through him. He let out a growl and jolted forward, riding a current to meet the guards halfway. Training with the guard had always been a good way for him to kill time when he was living under the sea.

However he was doing this as more a distraction than anything else.

It was the time of renewal as Zeref had warned. Natsu was always a bit excitable during this time, but now that his memories, and consequently his bond with his goddess returned, he was suffering a bit from a one track mind.

An abundance of energy because of the change in the season ran through him. That was how it would normally affect his goddess and bring about a new change to the harvest and fertility of the earth.

He wondered if Lucy would remember it at all, or if she didn't would she affected by it? More than likely not, after all the push and pull of the season was muted to mortal senses.

Natsu grinned as he disarmed the two guards and tapped their swords lightly against the back of their fins, "Nice try fellas!"

Somewhat pleased he had managed to burn off a little bit of energy, he let them go. He was supposed to meet up with the others in Juvia's temple. Now that Lucy and Gray weren't hobbling around like a bunch of baby seals any longer, they could get some work done around the ocean.

Namely helping repair some of Juvia's temples and push back the monsters creeping up from the abyss.

"I see you're in fine spirits brother." Zeref commented in amusement, "More so than usual this time of year." He smirked, "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you haven't been back to your bed since you got back would it?"

Natsu flashed his brother a fangy grin, "It may be a contributing factor." He allowed.

And truly it was.

Lucy had refused to let off exploring while she'd gotten used to her new body, a task he'd only been too eager to assist her with over the past few nights despite the frustration it left in him. More than once he'd had to slip from her bed after she'd fallen asleep to deal with the fire burning through him. He only hoped he was able to hold it together until she no longer needed his massages for any reason than because she wanted one.

At least she was more agreeable about it now. A talk with Juvia on their second day had driven home the kind of damage she and Gray could do if they weren't careful. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that Mavis was giving her tips when he wasn't looking. Her touch had been a lot bolder and more confident last night, and the two women had been as thick as thieves.

"Hmmmmm... I thought it might." Zeref chuckled and slung an arm over Natsu's shoulders, "However, I need you to re-direct that energy away from beating up my guards to something more productive."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Zeref pulled his arm back and regarded his brother seriously, "Something's come up." He replied, "It concerns Juvia, and she's asked we meet at her temple to discuss it."

"Well lucky for you, I was about to head out there myself!" Natsu gave him a crooked grin despite the seriousness on Zeref's face, "Mavis on bed rest?"

"In theory, but I know when I head back here I'm going to find her up and building a pyramid or something," Zeref sighed and shook his head, "Come. The temple isn't that far."

Knowing they had only but so long before The Tempest herself came to get them with a whirlpool, they hurried out of the palace grounds to take a pair of dolphins to the center of the city. There stood Juvia's magnificent temple, just as beautiful as Natsu remembered it. He rubbed his hand along the snout of his dolphin, laughing as it nuzzled him with a series of clicks before darting off.

They went inside, swimming past those praying at the temple and the priests who looked strangely anxious.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the worried creases on their faces, but chose not to stop and ask. No one stopped them as they headed into the center of the temple where Natsu knew the others were waiting.

He turned the corner with Zeref, his heart arresting in his chest as he caught sight of a beautiful glimmer of golden scales. Lucy was looking at a fabric scroll, embossed with a print woven into the fibers itself so it wouldn't run in the water. She had her back turned towards him, but the very sight of her pushed all thought from his mind.

Heart throbbing with a giddy sort of happiness that hadn't faded in the slightest since the day Lucy kissed him, Natsu practically floated over to them.

"Hey!" Lucy grinned as she looked up from her reading, "Did you have fun beating up the guards?"

"I only gave them a couple slaps on the tail." Natsu grinned, curling his hand around her waist and dropping a kiss on her lips, "They'll get over it."

He peered over her shoulder, ignoring Gray's gagging in the background, "What're you reading?"

"Information on the abyssal creatures." Lucy replied, shifting the scroll so he could look too, "After Charybdis I've been curious what else we might face, but haven't had time to research it yet."

"It's good that you are." Juvia spoke up, her expression grim, "Because you're going to need as much information on my former guards as possible."

Natsu looked up alertly at that, "What's happened?"

"Cultists." Gray growled shortly, his expression one of tightly leashed rage, "We found out about them last night."

"Cultists?" Zeref asked incredulously, "Here?"

"I'm afraid so." Juvia sighed, "Cultists or fanatics. There's little difference. My absence since the gates escaped has been necessary, but it hasn't been without consequences. Some of my children are seeing the attacks from my former guards, and my lack of intervention, as a sign of my wrath. Of those, some are attempting to appease me with offerings, but others are taking a more violent approach."

Gray crossed his arms and scowled, "A group broke in last night. We're not sure what they were after exactly, but they were headed for the library. If I hadn't bumped into them and turned them into blocks of ice there's no telling what they would've done."

"The noise of the fight was enough to wake the priests and the rest of us before things got out of hand." Juvia said, "I've ordered a lockdown of everything but the outer temple as a precaution, but it worries me that the situation has deteriorated so much that they would risk violating my temple."

"Where are these cultists now?" Zeref asked, a faint growl to his voice, "I would very much like to question them."

"Packed in ice in a closet that no one but Juvia can get into." Gray shrugged, "She says they'll stay alive in there until we thaw them out, but we thought it was more important we let everyone know before we started asking questions."

"And now is the time to start asking them since we are all gathered," Juvia said swiftly. She touched Grays shoulder, and lifted her hand.

She flicked her wrist, fingertips curling towards her body. A swirling pool of water funneled before them, and a pair of frozen mermen appeared in the tunnel, dropping down while slowly rotating to the floor.

"Gray, if you would do the honors?" She asked.

"I would really rather not, but since you ask so nicely Lady Juvia," Gray gave her a dry look, and punched his fist into his hand.

A rush of magic was the only indicator that something was happening, and he relaxed his stance when the ice faded away a moment later.

The mermen shook their heads, disoriented by their surroundings and by the audience keeping them hemmed in without escape.

Juvia swam forward, her eyes deep and angry, just as mercurial as the tides.

"You know who I am mortals?" She asked softly, her normally smiling face devoid of all humor.

"The Tempest!" They breathed, sinking into a scraping bow that left their noses touching the floor, "To be graced with your presence! Such an honor!"

"I am not pleased with you." Juvia rumbled, her voice taking on a quality that shook Natsu and Gray down to their cores. A sharp reminder that after the Celestial family, there was no older god than the ancient sea itself.

"You risked coming into my home, defiling my temple to raid my sacred texts. To what purpose? What do you hope to gain by inciting my wrath?" Juvia twitched her finger, a surge of water knocking their heads together and forcing their chins up so they would look her in the eye.

"Those books are not for mortal eyes. Those secrets belong to the gods alone." She said sharply, "Explain."

The first of the men, looked up from where he was kneeling, his eyes slanting from Juvia to where Zeref floated nearby, "It is because of him m'lady!"

"Excuse me?" Zeref asked, his voice quiet.

"The Tempest bestowed your family with the power of the Abyss, but those monsters have been escaping while the royal family does nothing but prepare for the next royal heir that will do nothing like their father," The man snapped.

"So we were coming to the library to get that power for ourselves! To overthrow the monarchy and give the Alvarez kingdom back to the people! We will kill those monsters and banish the royal family into the abyss!" The second barked.

"What?" Natsu snarled, reaching out and hauling the two men up by their hair.

"Natsu, don't." Zeref growled, laying his arm over his brothers and pushing down to get Natsu to lower them.

"Zeref!" Natsu protested with a snarl, but Zeref shook his head, his expression dark.

"Release them Natsu." He repeated, "We will deal with their intended treason later. For now they belong to the Tempest."

Natsu growled but slowly did as his brother asked.

"You are both fools." Juvia informed the mermen frostily, "Had you bothered to investigate the situation even slightly you would have learned that my Guardians have not been sitting idly about." She leaned closer, the blazing fury in her eyes a direct counter to her cold tone, "Or did it not pass your feeble minds to wonder how you were still alive to complain when all my monsters have fled the abyss?"

The two mermen gaped at her in shock, "But... the attacks! Whole villages have been razed!"

The first protested, "While they do nothing!"

Juvia looked up at Zeref who nodded, "It's true. We lost three villages before I could evacuate the outer territories and bring them inside protections. That was shortly after I informed you of the situation. The kings and queens agreed unanimously that since we could not keep the monsters in the abyss we would invoke the protections laid into each city. It's been our hope the protections would hold out until you were able to deal with the demon gates and turn your attention back to the monsters."

"I see." Juvia nodded and sat back, "A fine plan. How fare the people?"

"A little cramped, but mostly fine." Zeref replied, "We've kept up our emergency supplies, so there's enough food to feed everyone for another year." He smiled faintly, "I did want to convey my thanks for the protections you put up around Yukino's city by the way. We were having difficulty working out an array that would allow the rest of us to help power her protections."

Juvia nodded and looked over at the two trembling men, "So it seems your fears and angers are misplaced. Did you really expect to steal my magic to go on a fanciful mission to destroy the guards of the abyss?"

"You planned to steal this magic to harm others and proclaim yourselves heroes when the royal family trains their entire lives to carry this burden." Her eyes narrowed at them, "I should turn you into sea foam for your wretchedness or curse you."

"But I do not lightly do those things, and I recognize that this comes from a place of frustration," Juvia straightened when she glared at the men quelling in fright, "Curses only bring sadness and pain. And there should be none of that in my domain."

"I'm sorry Lady Tempest! Please allow us to make up for our sacrilege!" The first man begged, tears filling his eyes and disappearing as quickly int he water.

"Very well, you wish to make amends?" Juvia's eyes flashed to them, her hand lifting to the pair of mermen who nodded. She lifted two fingers together and her eyes followed a pulsing white.

" _To those who seek the embrace of power, let the sea guide blades in this hour, protect the royals whom do good, both now and evermore as you should."_ Juvia chanted, a curl of magic twisting around the two men, " _A burden of magic which is grand, from father to son passed hand from hand."_

"I'm sorry, what just happened?" Natsu blinked as the spell settled on the mermen.

"I granted them their desire for power to protect their loved ones," Juvia's eyes narrowed at them, "But with a cost. You, nor any family member of yours, will ever be able to lift a hand against the royal family. You are to serve and protect them as penance, as they have served and protected you."

"This is a generational spell, and so long as the royal family continues to act in my will and do good, then you will be unable to harm them." Juvia said calmly, "In the unlikely event that changes, you will be freed from my spell."

"Lady Tempest," Zeref said in shock, somewhat scandalized by the sudden spell. A sentiment that was mirrored by the two mermen, "I understand forgiveness but they were just planning my demise!"

"That is true, they were," Juvia turned her gaze towards Zeref, "Would you have me kill them to make them martyrs and cause further division? Perhaps divide my worshipers into two branches to create a war state centered around religion? Or lock them away forever while we await retribution or another incursion on my temple?"

"They have the capacity to be great allies to your family Zeref, I encourage you to nurture that connection. They may yet prove to be your closest allies in the future." Juvia smiled.

"It's a smart plan." Lucy spoke up thoughtfully, "As long as these two bear their 'curse' then you can use them as proof that the royal family is acting in the best interest of the people, and in accordance to the goddess's wishes." She smirked, "I rather doubt you'll have any mutiny after that."

Zeref paused and eyed the pair speculatively, "You... have a point." He admitted, and offered Juvia a bow, "I apologize if I caused any offense."

Juvia's smile widened and she shook her head, "There was no offense." She assured him, and shot Lucy a pout, "And it's not a curse."

"Yeah it kinda is." Lucy replied in amusement, "But comparatively speaking, it's a nice one, and everyone gets something out of it."

"Indeed." Zeref agreed, "And one can't ask for much more than that." He eyed the two still shocked mermen, "Though, despite that, I am rather loathe to allow you near my wife and unborn heir so soon all things considered. I may have faith in Lady Juvia's magic, but my faith in you is more than a little lacking. Therefore, until you can prove you're actually worthy, you'll be working with the regular guards. Perhaps in a century or two your merit will earn you direct access to the royal family."

Natsu snorted at that, but swam over to the pair, "C'mon you bottom feeders." He grumbled, "I'll take ya to the guards."

The two mermen scowled a little at the insult, but left with Natsu obediently. It seemed their encounter, and subsequent 'cursing' had knocked all the wind out of their sails. A few moments later Natsu swam back in.

"Zancrow's takin' 'em back to the palace." He reported, "I explained the gist to him. He's gonna find out if they were working with anyone else, and look at their family situation too. See if anything needs to be done on either front."

Lucy nodded approvingly, "So what now?" She asked, "Generally where there's smoke there's fire. And while we dealt with this problem the only permanent fix is dealing with your monsters."

"I never liked calling them monsters," Juvia admitted, "They're as much my children as the merfolk are, perhaps just not as pretty. That's why I gave them names after all. Besides they aren't monsters in the Abyss. Everything is beautiful there." Juvia smiled at them.

"It is?" Natsu asked his brother.

Zeref nodded, a faint smile flickering over his face, "Yes. Although not even you could survive down there to see it unless Juvia was protecting you the entire time. It's not suitable for merfolk, but quite a marvel nonetheless."

"We just need to lure them back to their home," Juvia gave them a hopeful look, "Which means going to the outer villages and guiding them down. They are the ones which will be closest."

"I'm not sure those destroyed villages will be happy to see them saved," Gray pointed out to Juvia.

"I know, but I can't indiscriminately hunt down all of the abyssal creatures and punish them equally. They have a right to life just as anything else does, and being out of the abyss confuses and hurts them too," Juvia murmured

"They should calm down enough to lure them away though," Juvia murmured, "The renewal festival is all about life after all, even they will settle for it to celebrate in their own way."

Lucy blinked and glanced over at Natsu, who was suddenly getting very red in the face.

"Renewal festival? It's already started?" She asked Natsu, who was scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "Why didn't you mention anything?"

"Well It wasn't really relevant?" Natsu questioned back to her.

"How is that _not_ relevant?" Gray demanded, "Pyro, Lucy's the _Celestial Princess_. I'm pretty sure if anyone should know it's her!"

Behind Natsu Zeref's jaw dropped.

"Gray I'm not anything of the sort yet!" Lucy huffed, her cheeks flaming a bit, "Jeez. You know that won't be a thing until I get all my memories back!"

"And yet you show more of your personality each day." Juvia giggled.

Lucy's cheeks turned redder, "Juvia! There was nothing wrong with my personality before!"

Juvia laughed outright at that, "No. But I can see your old mannerisms starting to awaken." She smiled, "It makes me very happy to see."

Lucy shook her head, obviously giving up on understanding Juvia, and looked at Natsu, "Seriously, though... why didn't you say something?" She grinned, "Even before all this started it was my favorite festival."

Natsu swam close to her and curled around her, his mouth pressing into her ear, "Because I'm bound to you." He growled softly into it, "You chose me to be your partner for the renewal every year for over a decade."

He nipped lightly at her earlobe, "I _feel_ the season Luce. It burns in me as hot as my fire. I long for the hunt. The dance. The ecstasy. The feel of your power under my skin. I want it as much as I want you."

He pulled back slightly, enjoying the flushed look on her face, "But this is a little more important than that." He shrugged, "So yeah, I didn't say anything." He smirked, "Besides, the festival proper hasn't started yet, and won't for another week."

Lucy's jaw dropped open, her cheeks burning red and a flicker of heat that seared through her body seemed to set her nerves aflame.

His rough words, growled in her ear and said with such a firm hold left her shivering, an aching throb pressing into her core and almost making her whimper with desire. The flame, once lit, stubbornly refused to go away, even as he put some distance between them. Smiling from one side of his face to the other, Natsu looked absolutely oblivious.

Juvia had her face hidden in her hands, "I feel like I just saw something indecent."

"Yeah me too," Gray muttered, his face completely red.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. This is coming from the guy that regularly walks around the deck with his bits flopping around," Natsu barked back at Gray.

Zeref cleared his throat and looked at everyone, "Clearly I am missing a few details my brother neglected to mention."

"So why don't we finish our plan with the Abyss and then tackle the new issue with the Renewal festival, hmm?" Zeref asked.

Natsu smiled and nodded, hanging back a bit as everyone filed from the room. He snuck closer to Lucy, who was still sporting a beautiful rosy hue across her cheeks.

He slid his hand down across her back, stopping his fingertips just at the small of her waist. She didn't have a backfin like him, but he found the little tender spot he was looking for anyway.

He lightly pressed his thumb against that spot and Lucy let out a sharp gasp, a sound that seemed to strangle on a whimper and a hiss. Her eyes flashed up to his, and he could see a blush traveling down across her full chest.

"You are certainly worth the wait Luce," He growled and swam on ahead with a backwards grin to her.

If there was one thing he had loved doing around this time, it was teasing his goddess until the time of the Renewal. It always amused him to see how increasingly frustrated and wound up she became until they began the ritual.

And with his pirate queen, Natsu was certain he would suffer for it.

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed thoroughly! I would like to give a huge shout out to all of our reviewers for your wonderful reviews of last chapter! You guys rocked it really well and have more than earned your preview! As a side note though, there will be no mer-sex in this story lol. We invite you all to use your very active imaginations to work out the logistics of how that would work! Also, if you missed the announcement, Mslead and I are in a Voltron fan contest, so if you're a fan of Voltron I invite everyone to read our assorted one-shots for it.**_

 _ **And that's it! Love you guys, and we'll see you Sunday! :)**_

 _He yelped when the darkness encroached on him next. Grays eyes widened as they parted to look around one another._

 _Curling her hands forward in a wave that spilled out from her wrists beyond to her fingertips, he watched bio-luminescent algae and flora glow._

 _It illuminated the cavern they inhabited, filling every crack and crevice with a light that Gray found enchanting._

 _"Welcome to the Abyss Gray," Juvia encouraged him with a smile, "You are one of the few mortals to ever find your way down here. An impressive task."_

 _"This is... not what I was expecting." Gray admitted, watching in fascination as an entire coral tree lit up in bright blue, illuminating the dark around it._

 _"This is only the beginning." Juvia smiled as she led him forward, "Most believe the abyss to be a place of cold darkness, bereft of life and able to contain only the most bizarre and twisted of my children." She smiled, "As you can see they're only partially right."_


	39. Challenger Deep

**Happy Sunday everyone! Mslead here to bring you your weekend chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 39**

 ** _Challenger Deep  
_**

 _The **Challenger Deep** in the Mariana Trench is the deepest known point in Earth's oceans.._

* * *

"And that's the current situation ladies and gentlemen." Zeref concluded as he leaned back, "The goddess has asked we not harm her children, so we must take care not to."

"Quite a problem you've laid at our doors Sire." One of his generals mused, "But if the creatures themselves are confused and in pain out of the depths we may be able to use that to our advantage." She glanced up from the map table to where Mavis was staring at the map with a thoughtful frown, "What input have you for us your Majesty?"

Mavis blinked and smiled at the assembled officers, "Tell me your thoughts first?"

"I'm thinkin' bait o' some sort." One of the older generals growled, "If the beasties're confused an' hurt then we give 'em somethin' nice. Somethin' that remind 'em o' home an' makes 'em feel safe."

"Agreed." The first general replied, "Perhaps if the goddess would consent to return to the abyss for a time? Surely they would trust their home is secure if she's in residence?" She glanced diffidently at Juvia, "Is there something you could use to call them Lady Tempest?"

Juvia nodded, "Yes, but in their agitated state they may resist. They simply don't trust their home is safe."

"Then we shall need to gentle them first." The third general mused, "If we were to gather our best singers to sing songs of peace and homecoming perhaps we can lure them back to their doorstep. Once there, the Lady's presence alone may well be enough, and if not perhaps she would consent to raising her own voice in song?"

"Aye!" The first exclaimed excitedly, "That could work. Promises of food and shelter and all the things they want but can't find above. Then once they're there our Lady can keep them soothed until they believe it."

"There is a time limit." Zeref reminded them, "Our Lady has her own duties to perform with the gates escaped and cannot remain indefinitely."

"Of course not." The general agreed, "But the Renewal is coming up. The blessings of new life and prosperity for the coming year have always brought peace and tranquility for a time after it. Perhaps all these factors combined would be enough to convince them to remain where they are rather than venture out again."

"Then we have a plan in place. If we time it correctly we can lead the majority, and clean up those who are lingering behind," Juvia smiled serenely, "I look forward to hearing your voices."

"Begin gathering the supplies to lure them home," Mavis nodded to the generals, "Let's make this as smooth as possible."

"I'll let Natsu know what's going on. As much as he denies it, he has an excellent voice on his own," Zeref mused, "And he's always more energetic this time of year. It'll be good for him to throw some of that into his voice."

"Dismissed," Zeref gestured to his generals, all of them parting ways.

He waited a moment once they were gone for him to glance over at Mavis and wrap his arms around his wife. Any day now she would be ready to give birth to their baby. A child born on the Renewal was considered exceptionally lucky. Blessed by the Celestials. However such a thing rarely happened.

Still though, Zeref was amused by the idea that a celestial was nearby.

Speaking of which, he needed to get his errant brother and his goddess in training. That was if he didn't catch them making out behind one of the ornate suits of armor again.

No sooner had he entertained the thought however, did the devil himself poke his head in with his customary grin.

"Is all the boring stuff over with now? Can we come in?"

"You know you could have come in as well," Juvia chided lightly. Natsu just grinned and shook his head, "Maybe, but it's not really my scene."

And in truth, Natsu already knew his days under the sea were numbered. He never had any claim to the throne under the sea, nor did he have any intention of claiming the dragons seat of power.

The only one he wanted was a place by Lucy's side. Whether she regained her memories or not.

Zeref shook his head in exasperation, "Yes Natsu the so called boring stuff is over." He drawled, "We have a solid plan to lure the abyssals back down to their home."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Lucy asked, and Zeref smiled.

"Actually yes." He replied, "We plan to use siren song to gentle them enough they can hear Lady Juvia's own song. For that, we'll need Natsu's help." He eyed Lucy, "Can I prevail on you to help protect our singers when the time comes?"

"Of course!" Lucy replied with a smile, "Aquarius is unbeatable under water, and I'm certain some of the others will be able to help too. Ares has a very effective binding attack and Leo's light might help deter without harming."

"Excellent." Zeref nodded, "That will be a tremendous help."

"What about me?" Gray asked.

Mavis giggled a little at the ice mage, "Why you'll be joining Juvia of course!" She exclaimed.

"I will?" He asked at the same moment Juvia asked, "He will?"

"Well of course!" Mavis replied factually, "The Renewal is the key to convincing the abyssal creatures it's safe to remain home. So the better it goes the greater the chance of success!"

Gray turned bright red, "You... want me to participate in the Renewal with Juvia?"

Juvia blushed brightly at the prospect, "Ah, uhm, I'm not certain I can ask that of Gray." She demurred.

"Why not? Many of the gods do it to honor the Renewal and the Celestial Family? You two have done it before," Natsu smirked at Juvia, who looked so close to killing him that Lucy was concerned the goddess might turn him into a clam.

"We have!" Gray burst out, this time everything on his face going red from the waist up.

Juvia covered her face and gave Natsu a scandalized glower, "Natsu! That's not just something you wave around and announce!"

"You gods have been too tight lipped about our past," Natsu grinned at them, once again not showing even a hint of remorse. Juvia for her part looked as if she was about to die of embarrassment, clearly not up to date on how much Gray remembered.

"Juvia you haven't participated in a Renewal in over four hundred years. I think there's a reason for that," Natsu pointed out, "Besides Mavis is right. Lay it all out on the table, I already told Gray a while ago who he was."

Lucy tugged at Natsu's ear and linked her arm with him, "I think you've dug your own grave deep enough thank you."

She looked at Mavis and Zeref, "I think these two have a bit to work out. Let's give them a moment."

"An excellent idea," Zeref groaned and pulled an arm around his amused looking wife's waist.

Juvia watched everyone practically flee the war room, Lucy dragging a cackling Natsu in her wake while she was left with the slack-jawed Gray.

"Gray, don't let what Natsu and Mavis said bother you. You don't have to participate in the Renewal with me. I know you are a private person, and to ask you to do that with me when we aren't even together is too much," Juvia twisted a long lock of hair between her fingers.

"Was what he said true though?" Gray asked, finally finding his voice again.

"About us being together?" Gray tried again when his first question only earned him a blank stare.

Juiva blushed but nodded, "Yes." She admitted and eyed him curiously, "How much do you remember exactly?"

Gray shrugged a little, "Not much really. Bits and pieces from dreams." He crossed his arms, "I know Natsu was my captain four hundred years ago, and that we were lovers, and I turned down being your champion. From what we talked about I know you were in love with my past self. What I don't understand is why you haven't said anything."

He held up a hand before she could reply, "Besides the protections." He told her, "Why didn't you say something when it was clear the Pyro and the Cap'n were getting theirs back?"

"Because I wanted you to love me in this lifetime for yourself. Not because of your past." Juvia replied seriously, "A mortals heart can change with each lifetime they experience while we gods remain much the same. It's as inevitable as the tides. The differing times, places, and experiences shape the same soul into making different choices. I didn't want to influence you."

She stepped up to him and brushed his face gently, "The Gray I remember four hundred years ago is very like the one before me, and yet there are differences. He had a home in the mountains and did not labor under a curse. He didn't carry the burden of guilt you do." She smiled, "And yet you are the stronger of the two of you. Perhaps you don't smile as often, but I believe you would persevere in situations your past self could not."

She pressed her hand to his chest, "And small though the differences may be, to you they are significant. So I remained quiet to see if I was fortunate enough for love to happen twice."

Gray swallowed at the way she looked at him, his hand settling over hers. He let the touch take him to a memory from a dream, of a time where she smiled at him with all the adoration in the world.

He almost buckled under the weight of it, and pulled her hand from his cheek.

"The reason you returned to help Natsu after four hundred years," Gray murmured, "Was it because of me?"

Juvia gave him a sad smile and nodded for a moment, her arms wrapping around herself. She bowed her head, chin lowering to her chest, "I wish I could be selfless like the Titania and say, no. That I did it because I wanted to help a friend— but that would be a lie."

"At least not the whole truth," Juvia looked at him apologetically, "I saw you in the back of Natsu's mind when he prayed, and that's what drew me out of my self-exile long enough to answer his prayer."

"I was stupid in ignoring him, and before I even realized it, 400 years had slipped away because of my grief," Juvia sighed, "So in a way, Yes. Had Natsu not met you that day on the ship, I doubt I would have answered his prayer. He was a painful reminder of who I lost..."

Gray swallowed, wondering just how deep a relationship he had with this goddess had been. Enough for her to withdraw from her friends and fall into a depression to last centuries.

"Didn't you think you would be able to find me? Like Lucy and Natsu?" He asked

Juvia gave him an incredulous stare, "And look at how well that worked for them. A goddess and her _champion_ , a pair bonded over time and space."

"It's so rare to even find a reborn mortal, I had given up hope that it could happen. Especially with your curse keeping you in Acnologia's clutches. It would have taken a miracle to find you again," Juvia trembled.

"And miracles are beyond the purview of gods?" Gray asked wryly, "You really should have more faith in your fellow gods. Acnologia might be a bastard, but they all aren't."

He shook his head, "But that's neither here nor there." He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Look Juvia, I'm not going to lie... this is weird." He met her gaze, "I like you. A lot. I won't deny that. I mean hell, I took you out on an unofficial date when you signed on! So yes, I'm interested. But the rest of this?"

He gestured around him, "Where do I even begin? First, you turn out to be my patron goddess." He ticked off one finger, "So I have to deal with the fact I'm attracted to a goddess, which I think technically is supposed to be blasphemy of some kind." He ticked off two more fingers, "Now I'm finding out that not only am I the reincarnation of the guy you were in love with four hundred years ago, but that you two were apparently in a serious relationship. One you spent four hundred years mourning to the exclusion of all else!"

"I mean, I'm really interested in you, and I would love to do the renewal with you, but I don't know what to think of all this. I really don't!" He gave her a helpless look, "I'm not even clear about if you love me or the memory of me! And no matter how much I like you, I'm not going to break my own heart because you can't see past my previous incarnation!"

Juvia studied him for a long moment, forcing down her knee jerk reaction to really think about what he was trying to say. This was important. Vitally so. And if she wanted even a remote chance of having Gray in her life again she would have to tread carefully.

"I do see past your previous self." She replied slowly and gave him a small smile, "That was why I appeared as a mortal at first and forbade Natsu from saying anything." She floated closer to him, "I wanted the chance to get to know you for you, as a mortal, and for you to get to know me the same way. I never intended to tell you. At least, not until we'd had more time to get closer."

She spread her hands helplessly, "But then the gates broke out, and things have been difficult since. And for that I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to muddy the waters between us, but I had little choice."

Gray blew out a breath and nodded, "I know." He said quietly, "Just so much has happened lately..."

Juvia held out her hand, "Come down to the abyss with me." She said, "In all this time the last time we had alone to talk outside the crow's nest was in Magnolia. Let's take some now." She smiled, "Let me show you the real me, and you can show me the real you. No pressure. Renewal or not I believe our plan for my abyssal children will work."

"Jeez," Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking hesitant at the idea of going into the crushing darkness, but he reached out and accepted her hand. Despite everything, he still liked and trusted her.

He slid his hand in her grasp, noting her delicate fingers brushing against his. Snorting, he reached out and took a hold of hers, their fingers weaving together.

There was a shimmer of magic, where from one moment to the next Gray found the world melting away. The ocean deepened in color and their surroundings morphed. Juvia murmured something, her wrist flicking through the air as something settled over him.

At once the world fell away, transforming to something he couldn't recognize. There was pressure all around them, relieved by the magic Juvia cast over him.

He yelped when the darkness encroached on him next. Grays eyes widened as they parted to look around one another.

Curling her hands forward in a wave that spilled out from her wrists beyond to her fingertips, he watched bioluminescent algae and flora glow.

It illuminated the cavern they inhabited, filling every crack and crevice with a light that Gray found enchanting.

"Welcome to the Abyss Gray," Juvia encouraged him with a smile, "You are one of the few mortals to ever find your way down here. An impressive task."

"This is... not what I was expecting." Gray admitted, watching in fascination as an entire coral tree lit up in bright blue, illuminating the dark around it.

"This is only the beginning." Juvia smiled as she led him forward, "Most believe the abyss to be a place of cold darkness, bereft of life and able to contain only the most bizarre and twisted of my children." She smiled, "As you can see they're only partially right."

"How does that work?" He asked curiously as a school of bright white fish flickered by, "I mean, we're so far down..."

"Partially by magic." Juvia admitted, "This is my realm and except for the Creator my will rules here. But all I did was expand on what would've happened naturally."

She pointed along the bottom edge of the cavern they were in where the wall glowed a dull red and moved sluggishly while strangely beautiful creatures grew around it.

"The thermal vents provide warmth and a hint of light." She explained, "However, away from the vents it gets very cold and very dark very quickly, so the creatures themselves adapted and created their own light. That was the basis."

She grinned as she led him out of the cavern and to the gate of what appeared to be a massive, and massively thick, underground bubble anchored firmly on top of a wall surrounding an enormous palace.

"And this is what I created with that." She smiled, enjoying his stunned expression.

"A giant bubble?" He asked, "But how?"

He pressed his hand against the side and found it was both slightly rubbery feeling and very sturdy. It gave slightly when pressed, but showed no signs of popping. Though more startling was the light that rippled from it.

"That's the magic." Juvia laughed, "I created this place to be my sanctuary, and if necessary my fortress. The bubble is one of my protections, also serves as my primary source of light inside."

Gray looked beyond it and his jaw dropped as he saw all manner of creatures and plants swimming and growing freely within. They were, all of them, variations of creatures he would expect to see further up. There were fishes and corals and even a sting ray and sea turtle swimming lazily around each other. They were all similar to their upper counterparts, but each of them sported some form of glow.

There was even a forest of giant kelp and other plants all outlined in bright green with their leaves turned towards the bright light of the bubble.

And sitting in the middle of it, almost looking tiny in comparison, was Juvia's palace.

It was a beautiful thing, with an sort of reddish brick that Gray has never seen before. It looked as if the castle itself had emerged from the stone itself.

He felt strange in this place, but enraptured by its beauty. This was not a place he could survive in long term, and even if he were physically capable this place had a certain ethereal quality that was so different from what he was used to that it was haunting.

There was a beauty to it that could enchant a sailor to stay forever.

It was the same magic the Sirens used to draw their voices from. Gray was sure of that.

Juvia snapped her fingers in front of Grays face. Her lips curled into a warm smile. She linked her arm with his, aiming to steer him in the correct direction.

Gray looked all around him, his eyes swiveling round to see all the sights before she could be dragged away fully.

After all, when would he be gifted a chance like this again?

He smiled as she led him into the palace, seemingly determined to show him around, and decided that even if he wouldn't want to stay here forever, he would enjoy his visit. Not even the pyro would ever be able to say he'd visited the abyss like this.

And that alone was more than enough reason to make the trip worth it.

The gorgeous goddess, who had more than halfway captured his heart, was a particularly lovely icing on the cake.

* * *

 **And that's the wrap for your Sunday update! Next chapter should be a little longer. Unfortunately we didn't get enough reviews for a sneak peek, but we appreciate everyone who did review! Maybe next time! Hope you guys enjoyed this one, we will see you on Wednesday when Kytrin brings you the new chapter!**

 **I'm sure you guys have noticed by now, but we changed our screen name from Mslead to Mslead-Kytrin. This used to be my solo-posting account, but since Kytrin has co-written the majority of the stories on this page, I figured it was time to make it obvious there are two of us.**

 **If you guys are fans of Voltron, Klance and are thirsty for more content, Kytrin and I are participating in The Voltron Games 2018 for the Green team, check out our one-shots if that's your thing! You'll find them on our profile. Or ignore them if that's not your style!**


	40. Cave Diving

**Hey guys! Kytrin here, and I'm truly sorry for the incredibly late chapter. It's been a crazy week with work, Voltron Games, and Pathfinder for me and this inadvertently fell by the wayside yesterday and Wednesday lol. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 40**

 _ **Cave Diving**_

 _Underwater diving in water-filled caves. It may be done as an extreme sport, a way of exploring flooded caves for scientific investigation, or for the search for and recovery of divers lost while diving for one of these reasons._

* * *

 _"Happy Birthday Lucy!"_

 _Lucy beamed as the whole crew cheered, each calling out birthday wishes in their own way, "Yay! Thank you momma!"_

 _Layla laughed softly as she held out a brightly wrapped box, "Well, go on, open your present!"_

 _Lucy eagerly tore into the paper, sending bits of paper flying everywhere to the amusement of the crew, and gasped in surprise as she opened the box, "Keys momma? Really?"_

 _Layla smiled and nodded, "Yep! You're old enough to start learning celestial magic now. Everyone helped chip in too!" She pointed to each of the silver keys, "This is Lyra, this is Crux, this is Horologium, this is Pyxis, and this..." She pulled out a pair of keys from behind her back, "Well I'm sure you already know who these two are."_

 _Tears welled in Lucy's eyes, "You're giving me Cancer and Aquarius?" She breathed, "But momma..."_

 _"They volunteered." Layla replied as she deftly strung the keys on Lucy's brand new key ring, "Cancer is a good spirit to learn on once you've mastered summoning your silver spirits, and Aquarius will help protect you at sea." She grinned, "If you can win her favor."_

 _The newly anointed five year old sniffled and tackled her mother in a tight hug, "Thank you momma! I promise I'll study real hard!"_

 _Layla laughed and dragged her arms around her daughter. She cradled herself into her mother's hold, happy to have earned herself some of the magic and companionship her mother was reknowned for._

 _She had no intention of letting her mother down, so she would train every day until she was strong enough to call forth the spirits and fight alongside them like her mama._

— _::—_

Lucy shook her head to clear her mind of the memories from her past. Her hands curled around the glittering keys dangling in her fingers. She smiled, thumb brushing against the smooth stem of Aquarius' golden key.

It had taken a long time to earn the trust of the mercurial mermaid, who sometimes would turn whirlpools and tides against her contracted, just as much her enemies. Something she would surely be tempted to do now. Because, Natsu for his part was acting absolutely pitiful over the plan to have him sing with the sirens instead of fight with Lucy.

"Remind me why can't we use Lyra with Lucy instead?" Natsu whined, draping himself over his exasperated brother's shoulders.

"Because your fire magic isn't exactly the most subtle, and we don't want to drive off the abyss monsters. Or hurt them." Zeref snorted at Natsu, throwing his heavy arm from his shoulders, "Besides you have an excellent voice. No need to deprive your maiden from hearing it?"

"Lucy has heard it plenty." Natsu grumbled, his cheeks turning red.

Zeref burst into laughter at that and nudged his brother, "I'm not sure I even want to know the details of _that_ little brother!"

Natsu's blush intensified and he shot his brother a scowl, "It wasn't like that!" He huffed, "I was... singing at a contest in Crocus."

Singing a love song he'd written for Lucy over a thousand years ago. Only he hadn't remembered that at the time. He was just grateful it hadn't been his proposal song. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have heard the end of that from the crew if he had.

"Did you now?" Zeref purred teasingly, "And how long did it take you to win?"

"That's not the point!" Natsu complained.

"No." Zeref agreed, "The point is that you want to be by Lucy's side now that you've won her favor." He regarded Natsu with amusement, "You want to show off a little for her before the renewal."

He regarded his sulking brother evenly, "I understand Natsu. I really do. But we can't take any chances for this. Even if Lyra could sing underwater, which not even Lucy's sure of, you're still one of the finest voices in the sea. We need you for this."

Natsu felt a surge of guilt run through him, his Champion's pride tangling with his urge to be the one to fight for Lucy for a change in this lifetime, "Yeah." He sighed eventually, "Alright."

He didn't like it, but he would do it. And he would do it so well Lucy wouldn't even have a chance to fight!

Galvanized by the thought, he straightened up and swam over to join the other sirens.

One of Zeref's generals looked up from a lacrima, "Everyone's in place across the ocean sire. It's now or never."

"Alright!" Zeref called, "I want sirens out in front with magical defenders covering them at all times! Infantry, take up defensive positions around the defenders! Remember, we want this to be as bloodless as possible! Do not use deadly force unless given no alternative!" He nodded to his generals, "Let's take this nice and slow."

"Yes sir!" They saluted and broke up to their respective commands.

Natsu groaned again, not liking how he had gotten dragged into this. Unlike other sirens, Natsu didn't particularly care to sing in public. For him it was something he liked to guard closely and share only with those he was closest with.

He did not have any desire to sing in front of an audience.

Not for the first time he cursed how he lacked fine control over his magic under water. Sparking a flame under water always took a tremendous amount of magical energy. Usually that meant he either had to go at full speed or absolute zero. And this particular job would mean they needed a more subdued rate.

It was why he spent most of his time underwater training in physical and weapons skills. Natsu glanced over at Lucy, who gave him a thumbs up and looked completely smug over their positions.

He stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to smile wider as he darted out to where he needed to be positioned.

"Sirens! Are you ready?" Zeref called out from his position near the abyss. Down below in the darkness, Juvia was waiting there with Gray and he held his inky trident over the yawning darkness.

The crowd murmured in response and Zeref nodded, "On my signal!"

He twitched his wrist, angling the trident so its teeth were biting into the darkness. A narrow cone opened up through the dark, a flashing signal to Juvia down below to begin.

At once the goddess began to sing, only her voice echoing from the dark. Natsu swallowed at the way the sweet sound echoed down to his very soul and cleared his throat, lifting his voice to join hers as the other sirens followed his lead.

Lucy gasped at the symphony of music that washed over her, entrancing her by the sound of their voices alone. She almost forgot to summon Aquarius in her distraction, only spurred on by Zeref gently prodding her with the blunt end of his trident.

She blushed a bit, shooting Zeref a grateful look, and pushed her key forward, "Open, gate of the Water Maiden!" She hissed, not wanting to disrupt the song in any way, though at the moment she was pretty sure nothing short of an earthquake could do that.

Aquarius appeared without any of her usual dramatics and shot her summoner a smirk, "It's about time you started developing some taste." She jabbed, though it was without its usual heat or volume, "And found that boyfriend of yours."

Lucy smirked back as she invoked the stardress magic, which for once flowed over her without any argument, "He's hardly just a boyfriend." She replied, "And thank you."

The temperamental mermaid gave her a sharp look before huffing and turning her attention to the sirens, and the massive shadows appearing in the distance, "No he's not." She agreed after a minute, "Leo's been insufferable since your champion got his memories back."

Lucy raised a curious eyebrow and Aquarius rolled her eyes, "Your man was born under Leo's constellation. In both lifetimes. That damn cat is ridiculous in his pride."

Lucy hadn't even been aware that was a thing, but wisely kept her mouth shut and just smiled. She wasn't about to disrupt whatever had Aquarius in this mood if she could avoid it. Though it seemed she needn't have worried. For whatever reason Aquarius was unusually focused. Maybe it had something to do with the situation. Or maybe who they were doing this for. Whatever it was, Lucy was glad she wouldn't have to fight her own spirit this time.

"Get ready." The celestial mermaid hissed as she tensed, the first of the shadows resolving itself into a massive sea dragon.

The dragon swam in a spiral, it's large body coiling with such power it changed the currents themselves. The sirens continued their song, but they were soon buffeted by the multi-colored body of the creature.

Natsu threw his arms out to steady the mermaids on his left and right, his eyes wide in awe at the dragon sailing over their heads.

They didn't waver in their song, but the currents around them shifted. Natsu almost didn't need to turn around to see Lucy's arms raised, the powerful currents of Aquarius' magic swirling around them.

Her stardress allowed her control over the water, and Natsu felt the pressure of the goliath's movements ease from the shell of protective water around them. Grinning and unable to stop himself from looking, he tossed Lucy a grateful look.

With the lure of their music, and the promise of a warm home, the giant sea dragon slithered back into the abyss. And with it they weathered through their first hurdle.

Afterwards, they began to attract more and more of the abyssal creatures, the swarms of them being drawn to the call of their goddess and the encouraging song of the sirens.

The occasional one, skittish, confused and hungry, would break off, only to be herded back into the crowd where it eventually joined the others.

By the time they were finished and the last trickle of the monsters died down, Natsu's throat was sore and aching. Finally when Zeref gave the signal, the sirens broke their ranks and took their well deserved rest.

He swam over to an exhausted looking Lucy and positively cranky Aquarius, flashing them both a tired smile, "You both look like hell." He rasped

He winced at the sound of his voice, a far cry from the enchanting quality it normally held. He definitely needed to go a day or two on voice rest, something which would be difficult under normal circumstances. As many had pointed out before, he liked to chatter.

"Speak for yoursel.," Aquarius sniffed.

Natsu grinned regardless, his hand reaching out to slide his fingers through Lucy's hair, "You ran yourself ragged."

"You did too." Lucy smiled tiredly over at her spirit, "Thanks again for the help. I don't think we could've done it without you."

Aquarius snorted, but didn't look entirely displeased by the comment, "And you better remember that next time missy."

She fixed Lucy with a glare, "And you better not summon me or Scorpio for a while after this got it? We have a date coming up and I want no interruptions!"

Lucy crossed her arms and returned the look with one of her own, "Barring an emergency, you've got a deal."

Aquarius harrumphed but didn't argue as she vanished in a cloud of gold motes.

"That went way better than I expected." Lucy snorted and leaned tiredly into Natsu as she turned her attention to Zeref, "Is that all of them?"

Zeref nodded with a smile, "Yes. They've all returned. Goddess willing they'll remain down there this time."

"All things considered, I think she's willing." Lucy laughed and looked up at Natsu, "I don't know about you, but I'm all for something to eat and some sleep."

"I think we all are." Zeref agreed, and signaled to his generals, "Let's go home."

—::—

The next couple of days found Natsu and Lucy sleeping in to recover over their joint effort with the abyssal creatures. During that time, Natsu kept his comments and quips to a minimum as his throat was still very sore. However he wasn't unable to keep himself from occasionally making a smart remark.

They also spent a great deal of time together, even if it was in companionable silence.

Natsu took Lucy out to the sea gardens by his favorite bluff, whispering to her how he found his private little place. She was awed by it, the long kelp glowing at the edges by a strange sort of magic, kept alive by that.

Today his silence was broken by both of their recovery, and he was excitedly swimming circles around Lucy. She would have thought he was critically injured by how he was reacting.

It was funny how he thought his voice being silent was a legitimate injury by how he acted.

"Natsu! Relax!" Lucy giggled at his flashing tail, taking a swipe at it as he dropped past her vision.

"Come on Lucy! I've got the best thing to show you today! Let me show you." He cackled at the way she rolled her eyes.

"You have more secret places you like to hide around in? I thought we had found them all?" Lucy asked, curious over what was clearly his favorite.

"Not like this!" Natsu grinned and held out his hand, his other holding a basket of some kind, "I had to wait until the tide was just right. I promise, you won't want to miss this!"

Lucy smiled as she slid her hand into his, the familiar tingle of warmth erupting in her belly as she did. Somehow, despite the hunger they both felt, they'd managed to keep the wildfire between them confined to a few touches and some rather intense kisses. Natsu had admitted privately that he didn't want to take it further during the days leading up to the renewal out of respect for her own traditions.

Even if she still couldn't remember them, the consideration had touched her, so she'd agreed. And she was glad she had.

For despite the frustration between them, she couldn't remember a time she'd had more fun as she'd really gotten to know her quirky dragon champion. Though, she had to admit to herself if no one else, she wasn't sure how much more of his teasing she could take.

She shoved the thought to the back of her mind as he guided her away from the palace and up towards the nearby island.

"Uh, we're not heading to land are we?" She asked nervously.

"Naw!" Natsu laughed, "I'd be beached if we did!" He smiled softly at her, "Trust me Lucy. I won't let anything hurt you."

Lucy blushed a little and smiled, "I trust you."

He beamed again and carefully guided her to what looked like a little crack in the submerged rock. Up close, it was just big enough to swim through without any difficulty, though they had to go one at a time. Once inside, Natsu grinned again and guided her through a twisted passage that opened suddenly into a wide sea cave.

"Natsu!" Lucy breathed in awe as she looked around, the whole of the cave glittering with little sparkles of light overhead while the bottom was covered in sand with flowing sea grasses, the odd coral that could withstand being out of the water, and a small colony of clams.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, "It's like an underwater view of the stars!"

"Aye," Natsu agreed, his hand reaching out to grasp hers gingerly in his own. He guided her towards his favorite place to sit. Large stones, smoothed out by the tides when the water rose allowing him a perfect seat.

There was enough room for two, but he never allowed anyone else to accompany him.

Not until now at least.

"I never knew why, but when I first woke up under the sea, not knowing where I came from or understanding what I was — this place brought me a sense of comfort," Natsu swam to the wall, his hand laying flat against the shimmering wall.

"I understand now why that is though," Natsu grinned back at Lucy, "Can you tell why?"

For a moment, she didn't know why at all. However the more she looked, the more familiar the place became.

"The temple in Galuna," she whispered, recalling the beautiful ceiling painted with the very stars. It tickled a memory at the edges of her mind, of young voices and hushed awe.

"Right you are captain!" He grinned back at her, absurdly pleased she guessed correctly.

He leaned forward to kiss her softly, "I'll never forget that day." He purred, "And I hope soon you'll remember it."

"I already do." She replied with a smile, "I dreamed about it I think. You were playing with the children at the temple. You'd just become my champion and I was curious about you. Jellal was being a brat but told me to take the day off, so I went to see you, and somehow I wound up painting the temple ceiling with stars to teach the kids." She grinned at him, "You were the one who asked me to leave it up. I'm glad you did."

Natsu's happy expression broadened into one of pure delight as she spoke and he laughed as he pulled her into a hug, "You remember!" He pressed his forehead against hers, "I didn't know it then, but that was the day I fell in love with you the first time. What other goddess would spend time with children like that after all?"

Lucy felt her heart melt at the admission and she kissed him softly. He purred happily into their kiss for several moments before pulling away to hold up his basket.

"C'mon Luce I have more in here for you!"

"More than just food?" Lucy laughed as he pulled out a blanket, and flicked it open, bubbles scattering everywhere.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" He winked cheekily at her as he got everything settled and set up. He led her down to the blanket and curled around her as he settled on it. She smiled as she let him curl her into his arms and watched as he dug into the basket for a small thin object.

"A long time ago I asked you to marry me." He said softly, "The first mortal to ever dare even consider such a thing with a god." He smiled down at her vaguely alarmed expression, "Oh don't look so worried, I know you're not ready for that now and neither am I, maybe not for a while either. I wanted to give you something to prove that one of these days I want to give you back your betrothal necklace though."

Lucy felt her heart pound at the proclamation. Plans for the future. He was making them. He was daring to dream beyond the moment. To beyond their uphill fight. And she startled herself with how much she wanted it.

He opened the slim case and she gasped again at the little silver key that rested there.

Her fingertips traced over the silver key, her eyes wide as she stared at it in awe before she gathered her senses and picked it up.

"Is this for me?" She breathed to him, hardly daring she could accept a gift so grand from him, "Where did you come across Canis Minora?"

"I'm a dragon by nature Lucy, we like collecting things. I found this little guy at the bottom of the sea," He laughed quietly, drawing his hand around hers, "I kept it for ages, knowing it held great magic, but unable to use it myself."

"When I met you, I knew it had to be yours, eh?" He grinned, expression growing bright, "Just didn't know when would be the best time to give it to ya if I even had the opportunity."

"And then my memories came back, and the Renewal came up, I knew it would be perfect to do this," He grinned at his love, "I usually gave you a gift. An offering."

Natsu curled his hand around Lucy's, his forehead falling against hers, "You're not a goddess, you're not a princess, but you're a kick ass Captain, my friend and I love you."

"So I make this offering to one _Captain_ Lucy Heartfilia, May she never fall ill and have me cover for her again." He laughed.

Lucy burst into laughter, "Aw, did the new Fairy Tail crew scare ya Pirate King?"

"Immensely." Natsu shivered, "Frostbite and Metalhead got nothing on Cana and Mirajane! All they gotta do is smile!"

Lucy cackled a little at that, but had to agree. Her crew could be pretty terrifying at times. It was what made them so effective.

"Don't worry." She smirked, "I'm not planning on getting stuck in bed like that again." She caressed the slim key happily, "And I love this. Thank you."

Natsu beamed proudly at her as she slid it onto her keyring where it seemed to clack happily with the others and settled back to snuggle with her, and feed her choice tidbits of the meal he'd packed. He firmly ignored the increasingly insistent burn in his belly to do more, and focused on enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

This was good as it was, and he was content.

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! I'd like to give a shoutout to our amazing reviewers for all of your lovely comments! You guys have definitely earned your preview this chapter! I hope you guys can pull out all the stops and make the review for Sunday given the shorter timeframe. Apologies again for that. Love you guys, and we'll see you Sunday!**_

 _The captain had all the treats he could think of, exotic fruits, fresh and glistening on silver trays. Small treats that looked like a rare find of chocolate, and tiny sausages that were uncomfortably cute. Although that alone wouldn't save them from Natsu's appetite._

 _"Human food is the best" Natsu sighed, scenting it from where he was standing. However to his credit, he remained where he was standing, eyes slowly drawing back to Lucy._

 _Which spoke highly of her appeal and the draw she held over him. It was hardly a simple task to pull a dragon's attention from their meal, but she was turning his head quite soundly._

 _He ran a hand over her shoulder and arm, not quite touching her but just grazing over her skin._

 _"Shall I run and heat you that freshwater bath you've been achin' for Captain?" He purred._

 _"That sounds heavenly." Lucy purred, and trailed a finger down his chest, "And put yourself in it while you're at it." She smirked, "It's big enough for two, and I'm minded to get a proper look at you with all the right limbs in place."_

 _Natsu shivered at her words and moved quickly to obey._


	41. Loaded to the Gunwales

**WARNING: This chapter is mostly smut. You won't miss anything if you skip it. Avert thyne eyes**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 41**

 _ **Loaded to the Gunwales**_

 _To be quite drunk_

* * *

Lucy sighed with relief as she stepped back onto the Fairy Tail's deck with the others. Her time underwater had been interesting, to say the least, but she was more than a little grateful to be back. As delightful as Natsu's family was, especially his new nephew August born on the Renewal itself, she doubted she would ever really get used to being underwater like that.

How Natsu had handled it was beyond her. Maybe the amnesia had helped.

"Status Mr. Redfox." She ordered as she shook off her wobbliness and got used to having actual feet she could function in again.

"Ship's ready for ya cap'n!" Gajeel smirked, looking far too pleased with himself, "All damage repaired an' as much of a refit as we could manage in a moon."

Given the smirk on his face Lucy had to wonder if any of her original ship remained. Though she wouldn't complain too hard. Gajeel knew what he was doing, and she had yet to be disappointed in his work.

"Supplies are in good shape too cap'n." Cana reported, "Mira worked her usual magic and kitted us out with enough provisions for another six months if need be." The quartermaster smirked, "She's got a few treats just for you waitin' from what I hear."

Lucy laughed, "I look forward to them!" She replied, "But for now, I'm for a fresh water shower and drying out properly."

"Everythin's ready for ya cap'n!" Romeo spoke up with a smile, "Levy said you'd be back today, so I got your cabin ready ahead of time!"

"Good man!" Lucy laughed, ruffling her cabin boy's hair a bit, and tugged lightly at Natsu's vest, "C'mon sailor."

She ignored the stares and wolf whistles around them as Natsu slid his arm around her waist and walked with her to her cabin.

Natsu grinned when she dragged him into her bed chambers, drawing the door shut behind him with his heel. He watched her slide an arm behind him and slide the deadbolt shut.

He arched a saucy eyebrow at her, watching when she flashed a smile that only spelled danger. His unsuspecting heart did a little flip, his pulse weakening and pounding in turns.

Of course when he turned his chin, he caught sight of something else that made his grin explode over his face. Mirajane had truly outdone herself with the spread she prepared for them. No doubt there was one waiting for Gray in his cabin as well. One he would no doubt share with Juvia, as those two had become increasingly close during their time spent on the abyss.

The captain had all the treats he could think of, exotic fruits, fresh and glistening on silver trays. Small treats that looked like a rare find of chocolate, and tiny sausages that were uncomfortably cute. Although that alone wouldn't save them from Natsu's appetite.

"Human food is the best" Natsu sighed, scenting it from where he was standing. However to his credit, he remained where he was standing, eyes slowly drawing back to Lucy.

Which spoke highly of her appeal and the draw she held over him. It was hardly a simple task to pull a dragon's attention from their meal, but she was turning his head quite soundly.

He ran a hand over her shoulder and arm, not quite touching her but just grazing over her skin.

"Shall I run and heat you that freshwater bath you've been achin' for Captain?" He purred.

"That sounds heavenly." Lucy purred, and trailed a finger down his chest, "And put yourself in it while you're at it." She smirked, "It's big enough for two, and I'm minded to get a proper look at you with all the _right_ limbs in place."

Natsu shivered at her words and moved quickly to obey. Despite his best efforts, Lucy had felt awkward in her mermaid body, constantly trying to move in ways she simply couldn't. He was certain she'd enjoyed their time together while underwater, but he was eager to see what she had planned when she was comfortable in her skin. He could sense she was boiling over, the Renewal's magic thrumming in her despite how muted her senses were to it.

He hastily stripped down to his scarf, aware of her eyes following him keenly, and wandered over to the water closet Gajeel had somehow crammed into her cabin only to find Romeo had already filled the tub. All it needed was his special touch.

Nearly giddy with eagerness, he dunked a hand in and warmed it up just as she walked in, bare as the day she was born and looking like a dream.

"Now this is much better." She purred as she prowled up to him and reached out to caress him, "Everything where I expect it, doing what I want it to."

"Lucy..." Natsu groaned and pulled her into a heated kiss, the first they'd shared above water. He found immediately that despite the lingering taste of salt on her lips, she tasted vastly different above water.

The sweet taste that had so addicted him below the waves was positively intoxicating above them as the constant salt around them could no longer interfere. It was like all the best parts of food above water in one.

The press of her body against his and the caress of her lips whispering sweet promises into his very soul called to him. He was a slave to her very touch, drawing him in.

She had that effect on him, and soon his desperation mounted. Hands lifting, his fingers twisted gently into her hair, even as she guided him backwards.

She grasped his scarf, tying it around his forehead where he sometimes kept it. Lucy had plans for his strong neck, plans that involved her teeth and tongue. Plans that did not take the fabric of his magical scarf into account.

Natsu found himself guided back into the tub, blinking in surprise as he realized he was on his back in the warm water with Lucy climbing in after him.

His mouth watered at the sight of her, water beading from her arms, along the curve of her breasts and against her stomach. Eyes traveling along the path of those drops, he unraveled.

Water sloshed between them, Natsu surging up to drag her down with him, kissing her as if he were a man starved of air. She straddled him, her legs hooking around each side of his waist as she ground down into his stomach. He hissed at the sensation, feeling boiling heat pooling in his gut at the sight of her gyrating against him. But her mouth was on his, just as eager and attentive. She nipped at his bottom lip as punishment for his distraction, a growl dragging from him in retaliation. Steam rose from the water in soft puffs.

It wasn't a suitable position for them to do any real fun, but Natsu felt the tension threatening to boil him alive if he didn't get relief soon. The Renewal was over, but the pent up magic they did nothing with still sizzled beneath their skin, and he was still a spirited and hardy man on a normal day.

With a naked and gorgeous Lucy sitting astride him, the weeks of pent up frustration felt like they were splitting him apart at the seams.

Lucy pulled back with a smirk and reached for her sponge and soap, "Let's finish this bath." She purred, "I've got plans for you."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu smirked, entranced by the way she was moving, "Like what?"

"Oh... you've been a naughty dragon champion." Lucy growled huskily as she rubbed the sponge over her breasts, apparently not kidding about cleaning up, "My dreams were bad enough. They only left phantom touches. But you... you've been teasing me for the last moon."

Her eyes glittered down at him with a sparkle of power buried in their depths that almost startled him, "The renewal was not nearly enough revenge. I couldn't do what I wanted to you then." She leaned forward and scrubbed the sponge along his chest, the texture making him jump as it brushed across a nipple, "But now..."

She laughed softly, somehow sounding all the more dangerous for it, and Natsu felt a line of fire go straight down his spine and to his already aching groin.

He opened his mouth to respond, but it came out as a squeak and then groan when she abruptly leaned forward and sank her teeth into his birthmark before laving her tongue over it, "I suggest you be a good boy and keep still while I work." She purred into his ear as she curled a soapy hand around him and began stroking, "It would be better that way."

The sound that escaped him was dragged out of him from his gut. Hands gripping the edge of the tub and hardly able to contain himself, he did his best to lay still. As Lucy ran the sponge in agonizing swipes along his chest, over his neck, shoulders, and down his back, his body trembled.

Lucy's mouth was like fire, chasing after the wet trail of the sponge and leaving his body inflamed at the feeling of her blunt teeth scoring love bites into his skin.

And every pull of her hand sent another jolt scattering through his senses, stroking him into madness.

"Lucy," He growled, a warning in his voice as his shoulders lifted up an inch. Lucy's hand landed firm on his shoulder, pushing him down with more strength than he suspected her to have. He grunted, a lazy smirk flashing over his face as his gaze met her glowing one.

Someone was certainly riled up.

"Misbehaving already?" Lucy purred to him, giving him a slight squeeze that left his body stuttering and mouth falling open in pleasure.

"Beggin' your forgiveness Cap'n," He gasped, trying and failing to hold still with her hand greedily pumping against the place he was burning the hottest.

He bared sharp fangs and his head rolled back, Lucy's mouth claiming his throat once more as it slowly made its way up to his. Her lips branded into his, kissing him with enough passion he could barely remember how to breathe. The air was hot around them, their bath steaming from his body, and a flush was working over Lucy's body.

They parted only briefly in their ravenous kiss, stolen sips of air keeping them fueled as Lucy's hands roamed over his body.

He was impressed by her ability to multitask, the sponge making its way over his body with efficient swipes. Until when Lucy was satisfied, she abruptly broke away from him.

An agonized whine escaped his throat, mind reeling from the pleasure his captain had showed him now. He couldn't remember a time Lucy had taken such control, or had been so rough with him, but he enjoyed it. Natsu was hardly a delicate flower, he liked to play a little rough.

She stood in the tub and stepped out, looking pleased with herself if a little flushed. Natsu followed the line of her body, sitting up when she beckoned him. He rose up out of the water and stepped after her, his eyes a melted copper with desire.

Lucy chuckled at the look on his face, "Don't worry sailor. I won't leave you hanging for long." She dragged his hands to her hips, "Now, how about you dry us off, so we can move somewhere more comfortable?"

"Aye cap'n." He growled back, pushing his urge to push her against the bulkhead and take her where they were back. It seemed she was determined to take her revenge, and he wasn't about to spoil her fun now.

Though that wasn't going to stop him from getting a little of his own revenge in. He raised his temperature, the water on him steaming off in an instant, and began moving his hands to do the same to her.

He worked slowly, and deliberately, as he traced his palms over her curves, savoring every single one and the delightful way she shivered at the hot touch, "That good cap'n?" He rumbled hotly, "Don't need t' cool it off any do I?"

"Ah, no." Lucy gasped, arcing into his touch, "No, that's real good sailor."

Natsu grinned as he leaned in to kiss her fluttering pulse, "Good."

He continued his slow way up as he pressed dry kisses against her skin, until his hands curled around her breasts, "Gonna have to be thorough with these ma'am." He growled softly, "Don't wanna miss a spot."

He crouched a little before she could reply and buried his nose into her bosom. He smiled against her skin at her sharp gasp as he trailed his hands over every inch of her, pausing only to press kisses into the soft flesh before abruptly sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Lucy immediately arched her back and gasped as her fingers tangled into his hair, "That's not dryin' sailor!"

Natsu pulled away with a smirk, "Beggin' your pardon cap'n." He rumbled as he rubbed his thumb over the hard nub, "I wanted to be sure they were clean first."

He chuckled a little at her glare but continued his work until everything above her waist was dry. That task done he dropped to his knees without preamble and began running his hands over her butt and legs, saving the junction between her legs for last. Once he was done elsewhere he parted her thighs a little and began gently running his fingers over her most delicate skin.

The spicy scent of her arousal filled the air as he did, and he groaned as he leaned in to take a greedy lungful of it. In every lifetime she'd always smelled incredible, but this one was by far his favorite. He trailed a finger lightly along her slit, enjoying the way she shivered and grabbed hold of something.

"Don't think this part's supposed to be dry cap'n." He grinned darkly up at her, "I'd best make sure it's well lubricated eh?"

"Wha-?" She managed only to cry out sharply as he buried his nose into her groin and trailed his hot tongue over her folds before coming up to suck softly on her aching clit.

Lucy legs buckled at the sudden curl of those burning lips pressing into her core. Her legs wobbled, Natsu's arms reaching up to support her with ease.

Natsu curled her up, supporting her trembling legs with his shoulders. He growled in delight, relishing in her unique flavor as she rolled off his tongue. The soft mewls, sighs and gasped he dragged from her only galvanized him.

Snarling quietly, he pulled away from Lucy enough and lightly scraped his fangs into her inner thigh. He grinned into her leg, loving the way it felt for her hand to dig into his hair.

He stood up at once, hoisting her up and drawing a startled cry from his delightfully sinful captain. He flipped them onto her bed, rejoicing in the advantages of her status as captain. The larger bed would make this much easier than rolling around on than a small cot. He grinned down at Lucy, his loves' shimmering eyes narrowing at his mischief.

"I'm not the only naughty one," Natsu growled back at her, "I think you might have forgotten how I've been tormented by the ghost of your hands too Cap'n, or the pull of your Renewal."

"All's fair in love an' war," Lucy purred back, pulling him into a fierce kiss.

He let out a raucous laugh, curling her legs up around his waist. They shared the same joyous air, his hand falling across her chest to treasure this moment. Despite the fire pulsing through his veins, he wanted to worship her and bring Lucy to the heights of pleasure. Things she might remember, but had never felt in this lifetime.

She laughed with him and in a swift move that caught him off guard, tumbled them over so she was perched on top.

"Much as I like the feel of you on top of me sailor... I'm not quite done with you yet." She leaned over and kissed him passionately, "You'll get your chance later."

Natsu grinned up at her and relaxed as he stretched out under her, "I'll take ya up on that." He rumbled, "I got a lotta time to make up for."

Lucy grinned at him and pulled him into another kiss before slowly starting to work her way down his body. He groaned softly as she sucked and nipped at his earlobes and neck before making her way down to his chest where she proceeded to spend what felt like an eternity teasing and tormenting each nipple until he was whining softly with every twitch.

Only then did she release him with a wicked grin and moved further south, her tongue seemingly determined to explore each and every dip and curve in his belly until she reached his groin.

Unlike in the bath, when she curled her hand around his weeping shaft this time she didn't stroke. Instead, she tightened her grip to steady him and promptly shattered his wits as she ran her tongue up the underside before sucking him into her hot mouth.

In no lifetime could he remember her ever having done this to him. As a goddess of life and fertility she'd always been focused on creating new life, which precluded this. And as a princess she'd never been so daring. It seemed she'd developed an entirely different sort of education and sensibilities as a pirate queen. And gods it was amazing!

He could do little more than groan incoherently as she sucked and teased him, hints of teeth scraping along him only heightening the sensation. He lost himself in it, drowning in the pleasure she was giving him, and it was only the tight grip she had on him that kept him from exploding then and there.

The torture of it all had Natsu's mind whiting out. He bit his bottom lip, swearing under his breath. He pulled himself up onto his elbows, his heart stuttering in his chest when he saw Lucy bent over his body and drawing him in with each tight suck.

The sound which escaped him was wholly indecent but he gripped tight into the sheets as she tested the grounds of his experience.

Threatening to fall apart at the seams, he grunted when Lucy hummed out a maddening song around him. He could feel himself popping at the stitches, the band of flames which seared his gut stretched tighter and tighter until he couldn't think at all. It was a pleasure that bordered on the sweetest agony.

"L-Lucy," He panted, eyes hazy and unable to think beyond the moment, "please..."

Lucy's eyes flashed gold on him, quite enjoying the sight of this mighty dragon laid low by her. She had seen him in many states, both in her memories and in her waking moments. But nothing like this.

His powerful body flexed, muscles twitching beneath tanned skin as he struggled not to buck into her. But he strained into her, the ache in her stomach burning into a liquid that was had only been encouraged by his devious tongue earlier.

She was dying to feel that body against hers, to finally come together with the man who had invaded her heart so thoroughly and make true in all the dark promises his eyes whispered to her in the heat of their most wicked moments.

She pulled away with a final lick that left him whining in frustration as she crawled back up his body, "Such a good dragon." She purred as she dipped her head to pull him into a deep kiss, "You look like you enjoyed your treat." She grinned as she sat back, entirely enjoying his dazed expression, "I'll have to be sure and remember that."

She reached between them and curled her hand around him again, "But now I think it's past time for what we really want."

She watched with pleasure as he divined her intent and his eyes widened at the same time his hands snapped to her hips as she lifted them up. She smiled at him and let out a breath as she carefully sank back down on him. She hissed a little as he started to stretch her, having never actually gotten this far with anyone before, and in a flash he pulled her up as he sat up and repositioned them both.

"Easy Luce." He purred into her ear, curling his arms around her, "No need to rush this bit."

He smiled at her and nuzzled her softly as he guided her back down, and she sighed in relief as he began slipping inside her gently.

"Gods Natsu." She groaned as the relief quickly morphed into the purest pleasure, and tightened her grip on him as he slowly filled her. It felt completely different to their stolen touches as merfolk, more intense, and just right in a way that made her want to weep in joy.

Natsu seemed to agree with her as he tightened his grip once he was buried fully in her and gently rolled her under him.

"I've missed you Lucy." He growled, "So damn much."

She smiled at him as he started moving slowly, intending to be gentle with her first time, but the intention was shattered as she cried out softly when he pulled out of her and began sliding back in.

He couldn't remember a sight more beautiful and the need to see it again overwhelmed him.

Fingertips pressing into the soft skin of her thighs, he lost a bit of his hard won control. Her eyes were hazy, mouth slack and hair fanned out around her head like a halo. The long strands fell delicately over her breasts, and Natsu almost lost himself completely just to the sight of her.

Thrusting into her, he felt the world fall away. It was just him and her, making love. Everything important to him narrowed down to just Lucy and this moment with her.

The bed creaked and groaned it's protest over the rough treatment, and Lucy's sharp cries filled his ears. He moved faster, encouraged by her heady moans and her legs coiling around his waist.

Heels digging into the backs of his thighs, Lucy jerked him into her harshly, their bodies slapping together. It was wet and indecent, Natsu catching himself on his forearms but wasting no time in ravishing her smirking lips.

"M-more," Lucy's fingers claws into his back, her head tossing back as his sharp fangs gently found purchase against her sensitive breasts. Her fingers twisted into his hair and pulled his head up, being mindful of the scarf around his head. She didn't want to be careless and ruin their fun if it came loose and he suddenly sprouted a tail.

"Come on Natsu," She panted breathlessly into his ear. Blunt teeth worked into his tender lobe, drawing a throaty snarl from him, "show me what being reborn as a dragon did for you."

Smoke curled from the corners of his mouth, his body tensing at the challenge. The desire for his fire, for the hunt and show of strength. Natsu flashed his fangs, chest heaving and he bent to latch his mouth onto her throat.

"As my queen wants," he growled.

He shifted his angle and pulled her hands over her head, effortlessly holding her down with one hand as his other curled under her butt and pulled her upwards. He growled hotly into her skin as he sped up, pounding harshly into her, pulling a pleasured scream from her lips.

"Yes!" She cried out, bucking and twisting against his hold, eager for more, "Gods Natsu!"

He chuckled darkly as he crushed their lips together, pleased by her reaction, and lowered himself so he was rubbing over every inch of her, covering her in his scent and the scent of their lovemaking. There would be no doubt to anyone whose queen she was. Not now, not ever again.

He buried his face back into her neck, keening softly as the pleasure between them began to overwhelm him. He'd been deprived of this, of her, for far too long. He needed her. He loved her. He worshiped her. She was his queen. His goddess. And gods he would do anything for her.

It seemed she heard him, in the depths of her slowly awakening divinity, as suddenly the bond between them flared to life in a way it hadn't since she was a goddess. Their hearts connected and mingled and for a moment he felt her own wild need and love as though it were his own.

She was teetering on a razor's edge, and with a gentleness at odds with the roughness of their lovemaking, he pressed his forehead against hers and growled lowly. Unlike his other growls, this was a growl of love and devotion. Shared only between devoted couples. One that vibrated through them both and shattered her world into blinding pleasure as she screamed out for him.

He had a single moment to savor it before the feeling of her shattering in his arms broke the coiled band in his belly and his own world dissolved into endless waves of molten pleasure tearing through him and leaving him breathless.

It took several moments for Natsu to catch his breath from where he was holding himself up. His arms trembled, feeling as if his strength had been sapped from his body.

Lucy smiled at him, looking every inch the divine goddess he knew she was, even if she was missing the glow and power.

It seemed now that they had consummated Renewal was over, the glow of magic had left her eyes.

He laughed breathlessly and rolled to the side. Slowly he bent out of her, wrapping her in his arms and pressing his lips into her temple.

"I love you Lucy," he smiled at her, drawing a lock out of her face and behind her ear.

She curled into him, arm throwing around his sleek waist and drawing herself close to him. Lucy curled her chin to his shoulder, staring into his warm and drowsy eyes.

"I love you too Natsu," she purred, watching her sailor drop off slowly to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Mslead here, just to let y'all know, we made it to the finals for the Green Team in The Voltron Games! It'll be over soon though, so here's hoping we beat out the Black Team! By the way, you did incredible! You made your review cut off even despite the late chapter! Color me impressed!**

* * *

Lucy assured him their union would be blessed. He didn't need a blessing, all he needed was her.

Natsu wasn't ignorant to the angry and jealous gazes of some of the gods though. Many hated him for daring to propose to Lucy. One in particular concerned him. Acnologia.

He was particularly worrisome. His desire for Lucy bordered on the obsessive, and while Natsu would readily admit his love for Lucy was deep and encompassing... if she refused him, he would respect her decision.

Acnologia did no such thing.

He came by the temple often, and since finding out about the proposal, had come every day.

Natsus eyes narrowed on the man glaring at him from the pews. That dark, murderous glare didn't even flinch away from Natsu.

"Here again today Acnologia? I've warned Lucy not to come, you will not find her here," Natsu muttered, knowing the war god could hear him, "I've kept her temple protected from you. You can't breech her inner sanctum, and you can't get to the celestial realm either."

"You underestimate me boy." The god rumbled in response, his voice sounding to Natsu as if he was speaking in his ear, "The princess will be mine. One way or another."


	42. Blow the Man Down

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your Wednesday update! I hope you all have had a fabulous 4th of July (if you celebrate it) and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 42**

 ** _Blow The Man Down_**

 _The Captain's command to get rid of a person_

* * *

 _Natsu sat at the edge of the outer sanctum, grinning as he watched the High Priestess giving a lesson on the Goddess. His grin widened when she smirked over where she could see the champion hidden, though she didn't pause in her lesson to those seeking to pray._

 _He adjusted the swords against his back and double checked the sacred key he had tied around his neck. It was warm, as always a gentle reminder of the considerable power the key held. He guarded it above anything else. His life was forfeit to it should it need to be given, although he had always taken care in its protection._

 _He was no longer a stranger to being Champion. He'd worn that badge proudly over the years, honing his skills and strength into something that could challenge the most powerful creatures._

 _There were those who were always after the key. But Natsu knew it was safer with him than anyone else. A drowsy smile flickered over his face as his attention wandered, remembering how just last week his goddess had agreed to marry him. It would be on the solstice, when she would be at the height of her magic. Natsu was unsure why it was necessary, but she always seemed to enjoy celestial events._

 _He knew he had attracted a lot of attention. His proposal to Lucy had turned many heads in jealousy, and just as many in celebration, but the Celestial King and Prince both approved of him and his devotion to Lucy. And that was all he truly cared for._

 _Lucy assured him their union would be blessed. He didn't need a blessing, all he needed was her._

 _Natsu wasn't ignorant to the angry and jealous gazes of some of the gods though. Many hated him for daring to propose to Lucy. One in particular concerned him. Acnologia._

 _He was particularly worrisome. His desire for Lucy bordered on the obsessive, and while Natsu would readily admit his love for Lucy was deep and encompassing... if she refused him, he would respect her decision._

 _Acnologia did no such thing._

 _He came by the temple often, and since finding out about the proposal, had come every day._

 _Natsus eyes narrowed on the man glaring at him from the pews. That dark, murderous glare didn't even flinch away from Natsu._

" _Here again today Acnologia? I've warned Lucy not to come, you will not find her here." He muttered, knowing the war god could hear him, "I've kept her temple protected from you. You can't breech her inner sanctum, and you can't get to the celestial realm either."_

 _"You underestimate me boy." The god rumbled in response, his voice sounding to Natsu as if he was speaking in his ear, "The princess_ _ **will**_ _be mine. One way or another."_

 _Natsu's temper flashed as he glared back at the god, "That is Lucy's choice. Not mine and not yours. And she's made her feelings on the matter clear destroyer. You should stop this before you embarrass yourself more."_

 _And indeed, embarrassment was a light word for what had happened. He hadn't been there, but Lucy had shown him her memory of the event, too torn between fury and tears to speak. In a way, he would've felt sorry for the war god if the events that had followed hadn't happened. He well understood the awkwardness of speaking to Lucy, the fear of laying your feelings bare. And to Acnologia's credit his initial approach had been wholly sincere._

 _He just hadn't known about one very important detail. Him. And Natsu sympathized with any man who approached a woman for courtship only to find out that not only was he refused, but he was far too late to have even a prayer of winning her heart._

 _It was what had followed that had dried up any ounce of sympathy Natsu might've possessed._

 _Because instead of accepting his loss as gracefully as possible and withdrawing, he'd become enraged. Natsu vividly remembered the memory of him shouting at Lucy, demanding to know what a mere mortal had that he did not. Of daring to lay his hands on her. Just thinking about the last one had his blood boiling, and he silently thanked Jellal and Erza again for their intervention._

 _That alone would've been bad enough, but the god had refused to give up. Instead harassing Lucy every time she stepped out of the celestial realm no matter who scolded him for it. A habit that had led them to this very moment._

 _"I hardly need to." Acnologia replied as he slowly got up, "Because you see champion, while you may have ensured I cannot reach my princess... you've left yourself wide open."_

 _Natsu tensed and he throttled back the urge to go for his swords as he narrowed his eyes at the god, "You would dare even consider spilling blood on her sacred soil?" He growled, "And you consider yourself worthy of her?"_

" _I hardly consider spilling the blood of a mortal a crime," Acnologia responded, beginning a slow advance towards Natsu._

 _Natsu's fingers tensed with the promise of a fight bearing down on him. However he refused to be the first one to draw his blades on the sacred soil of his beloved. Still, his eyes flashed to the high priestess, who had gone silent at the presence of a god in their midst._

 _He signaled to them to leave out the side, afraid there was going to be a fight and innocents would be hurt. He didn't want any to fall by Acnologia's blade. She nodded, quietly shepherding Lucy's followers out in the middle of the prayer._

" _Your life is but the length of an insect. She will forget you by a moon," Acnologia hissed back at Natsu. His eyes fell over the mortal in disgust._

 _Natsu watch the war god draw his blade, a calm sort of serenity rushing over him. He kept his arms crossed, aware that the High Priestess was quickly moving people out and not wanting Acnologia's attention drawn to them instead of him._

 _His chances of winning against a god were vanishingly slim. Especially the god of war. Acnologia was powerful, strong and never inclined to show mercy._

 _But Natsu was not a slouch in combat, and despite not having any magic of his own, he could give Acnologia something to think about._

 _Natsu surged to the left, avoiding the flash of Acnologia's sword. It buried deep into a pillar, locking the sword into the support. Natsu bared his teeth and slammed his shoulder into Acnologia's chest. He parted him from his sword, Natsu grasping the handle and spinning it free. He sliced across the gods middle, hoping to gut him where he stood._

 _A thin line of golden blood dribbled from his abdomen, Acnologia having dodged at the last moment. Natsu flipped the sword back and stood up, "I didn't think it would be that easy."_

" _Still, hoping for a headstart," Natsu grunted, dancing back a few steps when he saw Acnologia's face transform from shock to rage._

 _"You won't find it that easy!" Acnologia snarled, swinging his blade around for another strike, and Natsu quickly found himself far too busy fighting to mouth off anymore. It was abundantly clear why the Destroyer was so feared across the mortal realm. In moments Lucy's pristine sanctuary was in shambles, and he feared Acnologia was only getting warmed up._

 _Aware that his beloved would not remain in the celestial realm for long while her family's sacred ground was violated, Natsu broke off his fight with Acnologia to sprint to the High Priestess's quarters. Specifically, to a particular tablet that connected magically to everything in the temple._

 _Ordinarily, he paid it little mind. The High Priestess was as devoted to the celestial family as he was, and she was a vigilant guardian of the temple. However, with her busy elsewhere, he was the only option left._

 _He hastily pressed his thumb against the edge of a blade and smeared it across the stone, "I invoke thee in the name of the celestial family." He breathed, painfully aware of Acnologia's step behind him, "Secure thy children and bade no one enter thy grounds lest there be word from the Spirit King, his High Priestess, or his champion. Please, keep them safe."_

 _Immediately the clarion sound of bells tolling wildly reverberated throughout the temple as runes lit up in a bright gold along all the walls. This would alert any who hadn't been in the sanctuary that there was a serious problem and to get to one of the shelters immediately. No doubt it would also alert Lucy and her family, but only the Spirit King would have the authority to override the lockdown and enter the temple. It would prevent Acnologia from entering the celestial realm and going after Lucy himself._

 _"Locking down the temple already?" Acnologia mocked, "Are you so unsure of yourself in battle mortal?"_

 _"Uncertainty against you doesn't enter into this war god." Natsu replied as he brandished his swords again and smirked, "I'm just ensuring you're denied the prize you so desperately crave."_

 _Acnologia's eyes widened as he realized what Natsu had done. Fury transformed his face and darkness began to overtake the walls of the temple._

" _I will destroy you!" Acnologia roared. He rushed at Natsu, only to be tossed backwards by a glow of brilliantly golden light._

 _The light dimmed, swathing over Natsu's body and filling his eyes with divine magic, the key at his chest shone with the very pulse of the Spirit King's heart. His swords were drawn, eyes narrowed in anger, "I may be destroyed, but I will not allow you to touch Lucy again!"_

" _The Celestial King's magic?" Acnologia bore witness to the magic, his lips pulling down into a furious snarl. He watched the worthless mortal advancing towards him, daring to have his double blades drawn and looking to do a god harm._

" _But how!" The Destroyer demanded, throwing up his guard just in time for Natsu's sparking blades to scatter along his. He poured his own magic against the weight of Natsu's attack, leaving them equally matched._

 _Natsu didn't respond, but knew Acnologia discovered the answer when his eyes landed on the key bouncing at his chest. It brimmed with divine magic, his eyes pulsing in time to the power hidden in the key._

" _The divine King's power. The gateway to the Celestial Realm and power reserve of the king himself. It weakens gods and draws you to the height of a god walking on mortal soil," Acnologia observed, "But temporarily."_

" _It will burn you up from the inside out. You will die regardless, and I will pluck that key from your corpse to bypass your wards and go to the celestial realm myself!" Acnologia smirked, but grunted when he was displaced and forced to change his footing by Natsu's strength._

 _"Not if I kill you first!" Natsu snarled as he landed a solid punch on Acnologia's face._

 _He watched in satisfaction as the god staggered back, but didn't wait around for the immortal to recover as he followed up with a kick he'd learned straight from his goddess's hands. With his augmented strength it was more than enough to send Acnologia flying painfully into the wall. He winced a little over the damage done to the temple, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Lucy and her family would just have to rebuild later._

 _He brandished his sword, silently praying for guidance, and channeled the divine power roaring through him into the blade before swinging down in what would've been a devastating blow had he been aiming to hit. As it was, the motion unleashed a fiery gold crescent blade that crashed straight into where the still stunned Acnologia was._

 _Acnologia himself roared with pain at the impact, but though he emerged from the blast bruised and bloody in a dozen places, it wasn't nearly enough to take him out. Natsu's scowl deepend as he shifted and rushed his opponent._

 _He'd just proved he_ _ **could**_ _hurt the god. Now it was time to kill him before he did more damage._

 _"I hope you enjoyed that." Acnologia snarled as he pulled up his sword in time to block Natsu's next blow, "Because it's the last time you'll ever score a hit on me."_

 _Natsu narrowed his eyes, but didn't get a chance to respond as he was blasted through a window and into the courtyard beyond. He groaned a little as he picked himself up, already starting to feel too warm for comfort, and spun just in time to parry a heavy blow from his enemy._

 _"That all you got little champion?" The Destroyer taunted as they pressed against each other for dominance._

 _"Not even slightly asshole." Natsu replied as he strained, only to abruptly leap back, causing the god to stumble slightly. He smirked as he leapt back in, intending to land a shot to the back, only to find himself blocked again._

 _"I'm the god of_ _ **war**_ _runt. I know all your moves."_

" _All of them?" Natsu panted back, smirking fiercely at the god. He grasped Acnologia by the wrist and twisted under his arm. Gambling on a prayer, he threw his back to Acnologia and forced his sword up._

 _Natsu grinned fiercely as he felt Acnologia's body seize up. Blood, hot and golden splattered out across Natsu's face, his sword slicing clean through bone and tissue. He widened his stance and twisted away doing his best to ignore Acnologia's screams as he was separated from his limb._

 _People were screaming and running. They prayed all around them, but Natsu had no choice but to tune them out. Praying to the gods was no doubt putting the Celestials in a panic. They would be unable to access their own temple, but as their Champion his highest priority was their safety._

 _Acnologia dropped to his knees, screaming his pain and fury as his arm dropped from his body. It was freed by Natsu's blade and the champion couldn't help but smirk fiercely even as the fever began to overtake him._

 _Natsu was running out of time, the key glowing bright against his chest. He could feel shadows at the edges of his vision threatening to overtake him. The key would allow him to kill the god of war right then and there. He would just have to be quick._

 _A shimmer of light echoed in his vision just out of the corner of his eye as he stood over the bloodied Acnologia with his sword raised. He stopped when a familiar voice shouted._

" _Natsu! What're you doing!" Jellal shouted from behind him. Natsu turned at that moment, distracted._

 _Acnologia took immediate advantage as he plunged his sword into Natsu's gut._

 _The champion screamed in agony as he staggered back, blood and celestial light both pouring from the wound. Jellal rushed forward just as Acnologia staggered to his feet and raised his sword again, and pulled Natsu out from under the blow before it could hit._

 _"Stupid!" Natsu coughed angrily as Jellal laid him down, "I coulda finished him!"_

 _"Oh hells Natsu!" Jellal breathed in horror as he realized what he'd done, what Natsu had been trying to do, "Hold on! I'll get you help! Erza and Jade are on their way..."_

 _Natsu scowled and shoved at Jellal as hard as he could, which did nothing to move the celestial, "No stupid! Get back!" He rasped, "Get back to Lucy!" He tugged at his key, "Hurry! He's gonna..."_

 _He trailed off as the darkness encroaching on his vision blanked it out for a moment. He was so tired, and it hurt so badly. He ached to rest. Just for a moment. Was it getting colder? That was weird... hadn't he been too hot a moment ago?_

 _A violent shake jostled him and he groaned as he reluctantly pried his eyes open again to look at Jellal's worried face, "Go." He rasped, the memories returning, "Save her."_

 _He tried to speak again. There were so many things he wanted to say. Promises he wanted to make. He wanted to see Lucy one last time. But his chest seized painfully as the pulse of magic from the key he carried faded away. And this time when the darkness claimed him he didn't have the strength to fight it._

 _His hand squeezed around the key, his body frighteningly cold. He could hear Jellal screaming, distant from him. His very spirit rose up, squeezing the key in his grasp. No matter what happened, Acnologia would not have a gateway to the celestial realm or untethered access to the Spirit King's magic._

 _Perhaps he would have even survived with Jellal at his side. But he was their Champion first. Their protection was his priority. Lucy would not be endangered._

 _He gasped his last breath, using the last of his strength to force the key to shatter in his grasp, and it took away his spirit as it did. Acnologia let out a roar of fury, one that echoed up to the stars as the first Champion departed the mortal plane._

 _His last thought was of the proposal song he'd composed, and the look on Lucy's face when she'd said yes._

 _Above the stars, Lucy let out a scream of horror as she felt Natsu's spirit pass. His soul appeared before her, burning bright like a flame and ever light as it kissed against her fingertips. She wept, cursing her champion's foolishness in preventing her from aiding._

 _But Acnologia could not be reasoned with, and Lucy gasped as she felt the Celestial Realm quiver and shake. Her father, weakened by the destruction of his key, looked up in shock next to her as Acnologia rode along in the gate made by her brother's attempt to return. Hijacking the Celestial's gate was the largest taboo of their realm._

 _Natsu's mortal body laid along the stars, brought by Jellal, even as his spirit flared angrily in Lucy's hands. At this rate he would not know peace._

 _Acnologia's eyes fastened onto Lucy, splattered with the blood of her love and his own. His stump of an arm bleed heavily, golden splashes on his clothes and painting the heavens with their contamination._

" _Acnologia you dare come here after killing our champion! You defile our home in the pursuit of your own vanity!" The Spirit King thundered, "Release my son, or you shall have war with the heavens!"_

" _War?" Acnologia's eyes gleamed, his true divinity taking over him in a sweep of power. He threw Jellal away and grasped at Natsu's body, plucking the damaged key from around his neck._

" _Why that's precisely what I want Spirit King. If you won't give me your daughter, then I will take her by force!" He roared, "And if it means staining the heavens gold with your blood, so be it!"_

 _"You will not touch my father!" Lucy shouted furiously, tears cutting tracks down her face, "And you will pay most dearly for what you've done to my brother and my beloved!"_

 _Acnologia paused as he regarded the furious goddess, his expression softening a little with regret, "I am sorry it has to be this way Lucy." He told her, "But really this is your own fault. Had you not clung so tightly to that filthy mortal I could have courted you properly."_

 _Lucy's expression darkened as she called her zodiac soldiers to her side, golden armor enveloping her form with a thought as she drew her signature weapon, "You_ _ **dare**_ _attempt to place blame on me?" She hissed furiously, her divinity flaring angrily, and pointedly reminding the war god that the princess was also the commander of her father's army and no stranger to combat herself, "You_ _ **dare**_ _speak thus of my beloved champion?"_

 _"Allow us Princess." Leo growled darkly, light shining from his fist, "He's not worth dirtying your hands over."_

 _"He's not worth a lot of things." Lucy snarled, "And for his insults I will finish what Natsu started and relieve him of the rest of his limbs!"_

 _"My fight is not with you Princess." Acnologia replied evenly, "Agree to become my wife and I will call off this war."_

 _"I. Would. Rather. Die." Lucy snapped, "Pisces! See to my brother! Leo, Taurus, Virgo, and Aquarius with me! The rest of you protect my father!"_

 _She gently kissed the fiery soul still in her grasp, "Be at peace my love." She whispered to it, "I will see you again one day."_

 _She lifted her hand up and letting Natsu's soul go. She guided it under Leo's star, to follow that of his father's spirit which came to her decades ago. To the nest of dragons, setting him on his path anew._

 _She watched Pisces help Jellal up, his right cheek stained with bloody gold from a sword strike by Acnologia._

" _Very well. I see I will have to punish my future wife," Acnologia flipped his sword in his grasp, "You made a mistake by declaring war on me. It only makes me more powerful!"_

 _Jellal struggled in Pisces hold, trying to shout out a warning to his sister as Acnologia raised a glowing fist. It held Natsu's broken key in it, dampening down on the magic of the Celestials. He could use the force of its magic without concern over being burned alive._

 _Lucy still fought, matching Acnologia even as her spirits were swatted away like insects. She motioned to her brother to get help from their Uncle, and much to Jellal's displeasure, half blind and weakened by the spell, he gated away to do just that._

 _Unfortunately it left the weight of the fight solely on Lucy, who battled Acnologia, step by step. But the power in the remains of her father's key was truly dangerous, and she felt her strength being sapped._

 _She held the god of war at bay, pushing him back until she began to overpower him, fighting to keep her advantage._

" _You truly are incredible my lady," Acnologia grunted, arm trembling to keep himself upright, "I would say we are more closely matched than I thought. Both of us fighting while handicapped!"_

" _Don't flatter yourself, if you didn't steal that key you would have been lain to waste by now," Lucy snarled back at him._

" _Perhaps, But you are lacking something your champion was not." Acnologia smirked at Lucy, who frowned without understanding._

" _You fancy your mortal wretch as a child of the stars and your champion, but war touched him from a young age. He was doomed to die by the blade and he knew his weaknesses. You however have none, and rely on your strength and skill," Acnologia smirked, "Your_ beloved _champion was a child of war."_

 _Knowing he was distracting her but unsure why, Lucy took a step towards him, pressing down on his sword with both hands to drag him to his knees. It hardly mattered now if she felled him here._

 _Acnologia grunted, struggling to stand but unbalanced due to his arm. He smirked at her still though, arm trembling with the effort to keep her at bay._

" _He knew his weaknesses, his terrain, and the best way to hurt his opponent," Acnologia smirked, abruptly dropping his guard and twisting to the side. Lucy's sword cut into the heavens, cleaving the Milky Way in two._

 _Unbalanced, Acnologia kicked her legs out from her and flung her sword away. He smirked at her and glared back at the exhausted looking Spirit King._

" _If I take this throne from the king, then the heavens and spirits belong to me," Acnologia smirked at the mighty king, who glared back at the war god._

 _His sword morphed into a spear, raising it up at his side, "Just one strike, and Lucy, the heavens, and the throne upon up high will all belong to me, your brother will fall next just as swiftly."_

 _He lifted the broken key to the King, "Kneel."_

" _You will have to kill me first," the Spirit King thundered back._

 _Acnologia grinned back, mad and pleased by the response, "Then I suppose I will oblige you your majesty!"_

 _He threw the spear forward, not seeing the shimmer of light materialize before the king. Lucy formed there, gasping as the spear struck her straight through the center. Her attempt to save her father costing them both greatly._

 _And costing Acnologia his very prize._

" _No!" Acnologia roared, watching Lucy collapse to the ground, the goddess felled by his own hand._

 _Lucy gasped as she clutched at the spear impaling her and dropped to her knees, golden blood dripping down her chin as she coughed wetly. At once, her spirits and her father cried out in denial and surged towards her, but it was far too late._

 _"To... protect... my family..." She panted around the pain, "I would do anything. Even die." She smiled beatifically, "I understand now... Natsu."_

 _"Lucy please..." Leo wept at her side, "You can't..."_

 _"Don't... have a choice... old friend." She replied and reached out to touch his cheek, inadvertently smearing it with blood, "Find me when I'm reborn?"_

 _"Always." Leo breathed, his hand clutching hers, "I swear it. The zodiac will always be at your call. No matter what."_

 _Lucy smiled at him and collapsed into his arms, unable to hold herself upright any longer, "You lose Acnologia." She smirked at the devastated war god, "And... you always will. I swear... on my last breath... never will you have me..." She choked as a surge of pain rippled through her, clutching Leo's arm tightly, "I belong... to Natsu."_

 _Her eyes drifted shut as she breathed her love's name one last time, her chest stilling as the breath that should've lasted an eternity left her._

-::-

Lucy surged upright in bed, a gurgled cry on her lips and grief tearing through her.

"Lucy!"

Natsu's panicked cry had her looking down at her side as Natsu flailed upright as well, his eyes wide and wild with fear and worry.

"You're alive..." She breathed, tears slipping down her cheeks, and before she could stop herself she pulled him into a tight hug, ragged sobs tearing from her throat.

His chest heaved, pulse fluttering in neck. Hand lifting up, it settled over her arm. He turned and looked at her, "Lucy?"

He had a dream of his final moments alive, the prayer of Lucy in his mind and the hopes that he had been able to keep her safe the last things he thought before he died. But this dream had been so odd, strange and haunting as he watched Lucy's life be snuffed out.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alive Lucy," he sat up and gathered her in his arms. His thumb brushed into her cheek, swiping her tears away and pressing his mouth into hers. His heart twisted with wretched pain and he held her close.

He soothed his hand down her spine, curling her body into his chest to keep her warm in the drafty cabin.

"I dreamed that you died, Acnologia killed you and came to the Celestial Realm. He fought me after injuring Jellal and came after my father. But he-he-"

Natsu's face fell and he gave her an apologetic look. He bent his forehead towards hers, eyes closing, "A memory? I dreamed of it too just now, and I got to say it wasn't my favorite."

Lucy choked on a wet laugh, torn between a sob and a giggle. She gripped onto his shoulder, letting his arms pull around her and draw her into his safety.

"Yes, seems we dreamed of the same, if similar events," Lucy murmured.

She looked at him, "But the key Natsu. I don't understand what it was. Or why it was broken so badly. It seemed to affect my father."

Natsu took a moment to be awed by their shared dream, but stroked his hand down her hair as he did. Collecting his thoughts, he clicked his tongue.

"The key was bestowed upon me by your father. It was to keep the mortal plane in balance with the gods. A means of which to keep them in check I suppose," Natsu gave Lucy a crooked smile, "It uses the power of the celestial king, which has many uses and can open a door onto the heavens."

"The removal of a mortal's reincarnation line, the power to elevate a mortal to that of a god's power — at the cost of their life, a gateway to the heavens," Natsu listed off, "The power to weaken a god enough they can be killed."

His hand settled over where Lucy's was clutched over her chest.

"I'm sure you know that one," He murmured in apology.

"Acnologia has the key," Lucy smiled at Natsu and touched his cheek. Her eyes glittered, shaking past Natsu's remorse and hope filling her, "I think we have just found a way to finish him for good."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Let's go kill us a god."

Natsu's lips curled into a wry smirk, "That'll be a helluva lot easier said than done cap'n, but if the fragments still hold the power... aye. It can be done."

"I'm almost certain they must." Lucy replied, "Even shattered, my father's spirit was indomitable, and no doubt Jellal's own energy has been working to renew a key of his own since." She frowned a little, "How do I know that?"

"Knowledge working it's way back in probably." Natsu replied caressing her cheek with his thumb, "It won't be long before you get all your memories back."

He hesitated, "But you know, killing him might require a sacrifice."

Lucy's eyes narrowed and she cupped her hands around his cheeks, "Whatever the sacrifice, I will _not_ lose you again." She growled softly, "We'll find a way around it."

She poked his chest, "And if you even _think_ about tapping into the key's power like that again..."

Natsu grinned back at her, "Yes ma'am!"

He leaned over and nuzzled her neck tenderly, unable to resist caressing a hand down her bare body, "But let's think of it later hm cap'n?" He purred softly, "I'm in bed with the most beautiful, naked, queen... I'd rather savor that than talk about plans."

Lucy giggled and let him guide her back down to the mattress, "And just how do you plan to savor this?" She smirked, and laughed softly when he rolled on top of her with a grin.

"Let me show you how a drake enjoys his queen."

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! Alas you guys only got 27/30 and did not quite make the cut for the preview this chapter, but I want to give an extra shout out to everyone who did review for us! Your reactions to last chapter were awesome, and I thoroughly enjoyed reading them lol! Regardless, I hope those of you celebrating had a good 4th and got to watch fireworks and all that other patriotic jazz. We'll see you Sunday! :)**


	43. Scuttle

**Hey guys, Mslead here! Welcome to the last Act of Tempest! There are only 10 chapters left of this fic, counting this one. Welcome to your final countdown. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 43**

 ** _Scuttle_**

 _To sink a ship_

* * *

 _The wind whistled a sad shanty, blowing through billowing sails and causing an age old creak of ropes straining against planks._

 _Gray looked at his captain, who glared stone-faced ahead through his spyglass and folded it down on itself. His jaw was locked, eyes distant with rage that was barely leashed within him._

" _Cap'n," Gray swallowed, feeling a trickle of unease as he looked at Natsu's angry face, "This is suicide. Ye know this."_

"' _Course I do Fullbuster. That's why I'll be goin' in alone to retrieve Lady Heartfilia," Natsu tightened the scarlet scarf he wore around his shoulder, "I won't be havin' the rest of my crew jawin' off and put in danger. The Destroyer won't let me take her back without a fight."_

" _But Captain!" Gray retorted hotly, eyes flashing with anger at how he was being deliberately sidelined._

" _Nay that's enough of that!" Natsu grunted and smacked the back of Grays furious head, "Who is gonna lead these pack of scoundrels without me, eh? Gajeel is about as personable as a sack o' nails!"_

" _That's gotta be ya," Natsu squeezed Grays shoulder, "Go. Be with Juvia. You love her and the sea. This is where ya belong."_

" _This is only the Fairy Tail if you're on it you damned fool," Gray shot back at Natsu. He remembered when the stupid dragon had caught him when he was a child, trying to sneak on board as a stowaway to run away from home._

 _He remembered how Natsu taught him how to shoot, taught him navigation and the way of the sword. He became like an older brother over the years as Gray slowly worked his way up the ranks. At the time he had never believed Natsu or Gajeel were actually dragons. No, all he thought was perhaps he had found the fountain of youth to share with Gajeel for all the years during his travels. It was one of the rumors after all, no matter how untrue._

 _As annoying as Natsu could be though, he was fierce and steadfast in what he put his mind to. Natsu had protected Gray from attacks against enemy pirates, monsters, and even the shadows lurking in Grays own heart at times. He brought him out with laughter and smiles._

" _Don't be so dramatic Gray," Natsu snorted at the human, "The Fairy Tail is a symbol. A family. Not one person makes it whole."_

 _He twisted around in a flash, his fist sinking into Grays stomach. It took him by surprise, dropping him squarely to his knees by the sheer force of the blow. His vision swam around the edges and he was only aware of his captain catching him around the shoulders._

" _I'm sorry Gray, but you aren't coming with me this time..."_

—::—

A loud creak from the ship pulled Gray back from his musings about the dream he'd had last night and he scowled a little as he adjusted his course a fraction. For the tenth time.

"Juvia, is there any way you can do something about this fog?" He asked, "It's making staying on course hell."

And it had him on edge. He couldn't help thinking about what else could be lurking in it besides them.

Juvia shook her head regretfully, "You know I can't. My dominion is over water, not fog."

"Maybe Wendy could give it a try?" Lucy suggested, "She's a sky dragoness right?"

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed enthusiastically as he hopped down from where he'd been perched on the sails and grinned at his little sister, "Whaddya say sis?"

"Well, I could try." Wendy replied, "But this fog isn't like regular air..."

"Ah, but we don't need it to be!" Lucy smiled, "We just need something to blow it away or burn it off." She pointed at Natsu before he could eagerly volunteer, "No. Not you. Not yet. I want to be able to see, not give our position away."

She ignored Natsu's pout, and the way the others nearby started cackling, and smiled at Wendy, "Will you give it a try?"

Wendy smiled up at her with more than a touch of hero worship and nodded, "Sure cap'n!"

"Good woman!" Lucy replied proudly and dropped a hand on her shoulder, "Let's head to the prow then."

Gray relaxed a little as Lucy led Wendy away, pleased they were going to try and do something about this weird fog. Not only was it thick, and slowing them down to a crawl, but it creeped him out. It had appeared out of nowhere, rolling in like a blanket and blotting out the sun.

"I fear Wendy's attempts won't work." Juvia sighed softly, "This fog is unnatural."

"Aye." Levy agreed grimly, "The last time I saw its like was during the demon war."

"Demon War?" Gray asked, needing a bit of clarification on the importance of fog. He frowned ahead as he watched Lucy and Wendy struggling to part the misty curtains.

"Aye, when a ship is destroyed at sea by tragic means, there is a certain energy that traps the souls of the crew to the remains," Juvia said quietly. Her deep blue eyes followed the pull and push of Grays hands on the wheel.

"There were many at the time of the war when Demons set upon ship after ship. Many of those haunted vessels have passed on, but some still remain," Levy lifted a hand along the edge of the fog, "there's nothing we will be able to do but sail through and hope its crew doesn't notice us."

Gajeel hummed and approached the side of the ship where Natsu was staring into the empty ocean.

"You see that?" Natsu whispered, his eyes on a shape only dragon eyes could see. Gajeel leaned his bulky arms next to his former captain on the railing, his eyes picking out shapes Natsu's were.

"Wait a sec," Gajeel breathed, his body going stiff as he saw in the fog what looked to be a mirror sailing side by side with them.

His eyes followed the mirror, both his and Natsu's heads turning up at the same time to the sky.

There was the fairy tail flag whipping overhead, mirrored by a flag just as identical. It was torn and shredded, looking dusty and dingy. Natsu's eyes went wide, his mouth falling open as he felt his heart compress in his chest.

"Gods no," Natsu whispered.

"That son of a bitch!" Gajeel snarled quietly, his fingers pressing tightly into the railing, "That scum sucking..."

"What's wrong?" Gray asked only to stop slack jawed as the ship came into view to human eyes, and Juvia gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"He didn't!" She breathed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Is that...?" Lucy asked shakily, she and Wendy having left off their attempt the moment the other ship creaked into view.

"Aye." Natsu growled lowly, "The original Fairy Tail. MY Fairy Tail."

"But... I don't understand." Gray said in bewilderment, "Wouldn't Jellal have released these souls by now?"

"He... can't." Juvia replied, "Not until the Destroyer releases his hold on them."

"You're telling me the energy that did this belongs to that bastard?!" Natsu raged, "He cursed my ship too?!"

"The power isn't meant to be used that way." Levy grimaced, "As the god of war he's given dominion over souls lost violently in war until he releases them to the celestials."

"It was an emergency power given to him during the demon war." Juvia said lowly, "We desperately needed the manpower, and it was part of his dominion anyway. The celestials were reluctant, but agreed under the provision no souls be kept longer than absolutely necessary, and any who wished to pass on be permitted to do so immediately no matter what."

"I'd say he's broken that deal." Natsu growled as the ship approached close enough for them to make out the forms of exhausted spirits listlessly going about their duties.

"Is that... Evergreen?" Gray whispered, "And Max?"

He groaned and clutched his head as a sharp pain lanced through it, but that didn't stop him from rushing to the rail, "That's... that's Vijeeter! But..."

He dropped to his knees as the pain intensified, and beside him Natsu's fists clenched. Before anyone realized what he was doing the former captain had vaulted onto the rail and launched himself towards the other ship.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried in alarm, "What are you doing?"

"He mustn't!" Levy gasped, rushing to where Natsu had launched himself onto the ship and was hauling himself over the railing.

"The crew will trap him there or destroy him!" Juvia warned, rushing down, yanking on Grays arm to hurry.

Natsu stood up on the creaking deck, his face pale as he looked at the haunted and lifeless faces of those he called family over four hundred years ago.

They turned to him, recognition flashing in their eyes and hollow smiles curling over their faces.

" _Captain,"_ They shambled towards him, their movements slow but intent pure.

Natsu knelt and opened his arms to Laki, the ghostly wood-mage whispering something he couldn't understand as they happily found their captain once more.

However when Max looked up at the other ship, he let out an angry groan, his eyes locking on Gray. His moans became louder, and the crew shambled away from Natsu, forming a sort of barrier between their captain and former First Mate.

Skeletal arms groped through the railings, and Juvia jerked the shocked looking Gray back as they snarled and clawed for him.

"What's happening?" Lucy demanded, her voice sharp as she positioned herself between the undead crew and Gray. She could barely make out Natsu behind the crowd, but her presence seemed to only agitate them more.

"They remember Gray," Juvia gasped, her eyes wide as she whipped towards the pale faced ice mage, "And they're angry."

"What? Why?" Gray demanded, his head throbbing with the ache of boiling memories pushing against a dam.

"The Captain was supposed to go down with the ship. The crew is sailing without their command," Gajeel grunted, his eyes drawing tight at the corner. For a startling moment, Gray remembered Gajeel had been on that sinking ship hundreds of years ago.

"And I stopped that from happening," Gray whispered, a faint memory burning in the back of his eyes. Of Natsu's back and his arms over his head, holding up the mast as blood poured down his face from a head injury. Fire erupted over the ship as the captain fought to put them out as quickly as they started.

How he had the sinking feeling in his gut that perhaps his captain had been correct in his desire to go alone to begin with. Or how Gray had forced the issue.

 _He had to fix it. If anyone lived through this nightmare, it had to be Natsu. Even though Gray could see the black despair in Natsu's eyes, the soul shattering grief that destroyed his very spirit. And Lucy's broken body laying across the rocks, thrown from the ship in Acnologia's rage._

 _Gajeel, the mighty Demi-god of iron and steel laid broken and bleeding on the fiery deck. He wasn't moving. Most of the crew wasn't, but Natsu moved mechanically._

 _He was trying to clear debris fruitlessly, trying to save a doomed ship. Gray was pragmatic enough to know what would come next, but also knowing if anyone could survive Acnologia's terror it would have to be Natsu. Natsu, a dragon and long lived. He couldn't die on this ship._

"Gray! Move!"

However, distracted as he was, Gray was too slow to move when three of the skeletal crew leapt over the railing and aboard the ship to seize him. Juvia and the rest of the Fairy Tail crew moved to intercept, but they weren't quick enough for the surprisingly agile undead.

"Damnit!" Natsu swore as Gray was hauled forcefully aboard the ghost ship and hustled, none too gently, through the crowd to be shoved down at his feet.

He looked around at the expectant faces, a glimmer of vindictive anticipation glittering in their eyes, "The hell're you doing?" He demanded angrily.

The crew glanced at each other in confusion for a moment before Max nudged Gray with his foot, "Juuuuudgement." He rasped, his voice a ruin from what was probably centuries of disuse, "Caaaaaap'n."

"What?" Natsu growled at him, "You want me to judge Gray for haulin' me off the ship? Is that it?"

"Caaaaaaaaahptain goes down with the ship." Another crewman rasped, "Caaaahptain returns. Fffffirst Mate paaaaaaays."

"Pays for what you lily livered dogs?" Natsu snarled as he stormed up to the crewman's face, visibly confusing him, "Gray don't owe any o' you rats anything! Mebbe he saved my life, but he gave his own t' do it! Bet you didn't know that?" He turned his glare on Max, "An' who the hell put you in charge of this boat anyway?"

Max scowled as he pulled his sword and leveled it at Gray's neck, "Broke the code caaaaaaaaptain."

Natsu's scowl deepened and before anyone could blink his fiery fist connected with Max's jaw, sending the man flying. The rest of the crew stared at him in shock as he impacted the mast and abruptly took a collective step back from their angry captain.

"Now you listen to me." Natsu growled as he stood over Gray's body, "It ain't up to you to judge Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, or anyone else. That's my right!" He cast his glare over the crowd, "Maybe Gray broke the code when he hauled my ass out of our sinking ship, but he paid for it with his own life!"

"More than that, it's a damn good thing he did!" Natsu raged, "Otherwise I'd be trapped in this hell with you!" He pointed to the other ship alongside them, "You scalawags see that? That's the new Fairy Tail! She's captained by my princess reborn! Gajeel rebuilt her! An' Gray's her first mate! You ain't got a claim on any o' them! Least of all Gray!"

He reached down to haul his First Mate up, "Gray's been followin' my orders since his rebirth to protect Lucy. He's a good and honorable man an' if any of you brats wants a piece of him you'll have to come through me to get it!"

The crew murmured at their captains orders, knowing full well what would happen if they dared to disobey. He did not take kindly to mutiny.

One by one, the crew laid their swords down, Grays eyes wide, and his head throbbing. He gripped tight into Natsu's shoulder, his head spinning and body aching with a sudden sickness he couldn't vocalize.

He moaned in pain, unable to do anything as Natsu supported him. His vision was blurry, his arm wrapped across Natsu's shoulders.

" _I'm sorry captain, but I can't let you die here," Gray snarled over his Captains bent body. His fist was deep in Natsu's gut, the revenge from the others earlier strike now satisfied._

 _He tossed Natsu's bleeding and unconscious body overboard, diving in after him and sending a quick prayer to Juvia._

"Natsu, Natsu I'm sorry," Gray babbled, somewhat feverish as he felt himself being hoisted onto a rotted railing, "I couldn't save her. I promised—I promised I would save her."

He felt a rough hand over his forehead, steady and warm. Gray tried to shake the heavy hand off but to no avail.

Something vibrating with electricity and magic snapped around his middle and Gray blearily saw a whip tied around his middle.

"Heave him back home!" Lucy shouted out, "Come on gents! Put your backs into it!"

He heard the echoing cries of the crew dragging him back. He felt a cradle of water rising around his body to stop him from an unsteady swing into the side of the ship, and the gentle hands of Juvia helping Lucy pull him on board.

He opened his eyes enough to see his beloved bending over him with tears in her eyes and a shaky breath shuddering her shoulders.

"Juvia?" He murmured, dazed and feverish with a headache that mounted through his temples, pulsating through his body. He felt Lucy's hands on his shoulders, shoving him upright to force him into a seated position.

That had the advantage of clearing his vision as she unlooped her whip from around his shoulders. He could see through the slats if there ships railing that Natsu was still on the ghost ship, his back turned towards the crew.

Behind Gray, he could hear Lucy swearing up and down over Natsu's stupidity and their ever mounting problems.

His eyes were fastened on the dragon's back though and the way Natsu jumped onto the railing and gripped a rotted rope. It was just how he remembered Natsu standing as he bellowed his orders right before they went on an adventure.

"Listen up ya scurvy dogs!" Natsu roared, slamming his fist into his chest to get their attention, "The curse of the dead is going to lift soon, we aim ta misbehave, and Acnologia is the one to suffer for it!"

"In the meanwhile, remember my code! Fairy Tail's code!" He shouted to the gaunt faces, "Ye will only attack and pillage those aimin' to do you and yours harm!"

"The Heartfilia fleet is hot after our sails, tryin' to stop us before we can bring that bastard to his knees!" He glanced back at Lucy with a crooked smile, "Save that firecracker who bosses me about!"

"I'm yer captain in this lifetime Dragneel!" Lucy shouted back with a fierce grin, "You'd best get used to being bossed around!"

The undead crew burst into raspy howls of laughter at her declaration, "Princessss became pirate queen eh caaaaahp'n?" One of the ghouls, Evergreen Lucy thought, wheezed.

"Aye I did." Lucy answered the ghoul directly, "And I'll be mightily displeased if you don't return my dragon to me in one piece."

"I'm sure you remember, Lucy ain't a lady we wanna make mad." Natsu smirked to his crew.

There was another ripple of laughter, and Natsu looked each of them in the eyes, "I know ya been adrift an' forced t' do the bastard's biddin' without proper orders. An' I'm sorry for that. But I swear to you all, we'll get the bastard, an' then you'll have your proper rest in the stars."

Slow smiles greeted his declaration and there were nods all around as faith rekindled in their eyes.

"Orderssss cahp'n?" Max asked for them all.

Natsu smirked fiercely, "Open season on Heartfilia vessels save our legacy here. Plunder's to be taken to Tenrou. Innocents ridin' passage t' be set free unharmed close 'nough to population t' make it without harm. I want Jude Heartfilia cursing the day he ever _heard_ the name Fairy Tail!"

"Send 'em to the locker!" He roared, drawing the crimson lotus and flashing it through the air. The crew bellowed back, galvanized by the Captains warcry.

He wrapped his arm around the rope and swung back over to Lucy's ship, heels landing on the railing. He looked longingly back at his ship, watching his crew standing side-by-side. Their hands raised through the air, index finger and thumb extended.

Natsu lifted his hand back up to mirror the motion. Nearby Gajeel also lifted his hand for what Gray recognized as the Fairy Tail salute.

Max lumbered to the side as the ghost ship began to fade away. He threw something into their deck, his face obscured once more by the thickening fog.

"Foooor our legacyyyy..." his voice drifted away as the ship began to fade.

Gray looked at the smooth black box, shiny and untouched by the curse on the ship. It was magical and deeply familiar. Natsu glanced over at the little box, a smile sliding over his face as Lucy drew near the former captain.

Head throbbing, Gray reached out and touched the polished wood. He flipped the lid, revealing a burnished brass stamp embedded with a pulsating magic.

He reached out a hand, drawing the stamp out of its velvet-lined box. An intricate looking emblem, the symbol emblazoned on Natsu's was in perfect condition and carved magically in the stamp.

"This is..." Gray breathed.

And abruptly it was like the dam broke.

He grabbed his head with a scream of agony as memories flooded into his mind. Image of a childhood he'd never had, of siblings as he'd never seen them. Of the call of the sea, and the desperate desire to do something _different_ with his life.

Of finding the Fairy Tail, and something about that legendary ship drawing him in.

Of Natsu, and discovery, and lessons and proving his worth to a captain who had seen the best in him. Who had pushed him beyond his limits time and again just to prove he could.

Of Gajeel, large and terrifying, but always with a kind word or bit of wisdom for a small boy who didn't want to admit he sometimes missed home.

He remembered it all. His first raid, and how Natsu had steadied him through his shakes afterwards. His steady rise through the ranks. The mutiny and the aftermath. He remembered.

He remembered adventures uncounting filled with treasure and exotic places that skirted the edges of reality. Falling in love with a goddess, and the hope that perhaps one day he could be more than her lover. He remembered the letter. That final letter. The one that had sealed so many fates.

And he wept.

Slowly, as the pain eased and the flood of memories trickled, he became aware of two presences. One at his back, soft and warm and smelling of the sea as he was held. The other at his front. Warm in a different way as callous, battle scarred, hands held his arms tightly, bracing him and pulling him back to the here and now.

"Natsu..." He rasped, "Cap'n... I..."

"Steady on there sailor." Natsu replied, "I know what you're feelin'."

Gray looked up, his eyes finally focusing properly behind the tears, "Cap'n I'm so sorry..."

Slowly a lopsided grin worked its way across Natsu's face as he tilted his head slightly, "What're you apologizin' to Lucy for Frostbite?"

Gray gawked at him for a moment, his newly awakened memories struggling to reconcile themselves with his present, "Wha- but I..."

That was when he met the grinning dragon's eyes and found in them everything he needed. Understanding, acceptance, and a forgiveness he wasn't entirely sure he deserved, but was unwilling to fight.

"Your ugly face must've distracted me for a second." He smirked back, something deep within him relaxing as he fell back into the old familiar pattern, "Won't happen again."

"Watch it, or I'll toss ya back to the crew. I think they'll love to stuff ya in a dress or something Fullbuster," Natsu grinned and held out his hand.

Gray accepted the leg up and shook his head, a mild headache throbbing at his temples in the wake of his memories. He felt raw and a little exposed, but more grounded and settled.

"Should I be feeling left out of the memory-party fellas?" Lucy griped from nearby, bending over to pluck the stamp Gray had dropped in his attack.

"Nay Captain," Gray grinned back at her, relaxing more as the sensation of his memories calmed and gave him a better sense of serenity. Almost as if he were finding the missing pieces of himself and becoming whole again.

He swallowed, his mouth going dry as his eyes cast over to Juvia, who was red faced and staring down at the deck.

"When _your_ memories come back, there's bound to be a bit of fanfare surrounding the event," Gray muttered in his distraction, slowly forcing his eyes back to an amused looking Lucy.

"Aye, so I've heard," She tossed the stamp in her hand, "Anyone care to explain to me what this thing is and why Gray lost his mind when he touched it?"

Natsu smirked at her and snagged it from the air before she could continue tossing it around.

"It's only one of Fairy Tail's greatest treasures!" Natsu said and beckoned his head towards Gray, who nodded and pulled off his vest to expose his bare chest.

"The mark of the crew," Natsu curled the handle in his palm, his magic flickering around the brass knob, "Fairy Tail's shield."

He pressed the magic into Grays chest, pulling away a moment later to expose a dark blue mark like a fairy in flight against his skin.

"Looks like the crew wanted you to have the legacy in its entirety," Natsu grinned as Gray pressed a hand against his chest, feeling like the final piece had fallen into place. He watched as Natsu passed the brand to Lucy.

"It's yours now, the one and original," He grinned.

Lucy grinned and handed it back to him, "I'd take it as an honor if Fairy Tail's former captain would consent to marking her current captain first."

Natsu beamed happily, pleased with the idea, and held up the stamp, "Just tell me where cap'n."

Lucy grinned broadly and held out her hand, "Here. I want to be able to see it always."

Natsu cackled softly as he pressed the stamp to the back of her hand, its magic washing over the area in a tingling sensation, "Just think of the color and size you want Luce. She'll accommodate ya."

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes for a moment as the tingle intensified and abruptly the stamp let go with a pop, leaving the back of her hand branded with a perfect pink replica of the Fairy Tail insignia.

"For you mom." She murmured happily and grinned at Natsu as she held her hand out, "Alright, let's get some stamping done! Who's first?"

"I'll take it cap'n!" Cana cackled as she strolled up, "It'd be a right honor."

Lucy laughed happily and in seconds the whole crew was excitedly crowding around to get their stamps, some poking fun at others for color or location, and as the last of the fog lifted Lucy could've sworn she heard a cannon salute from within its depths.

* * *

 _ **Congrats guys! You made your sneak for this round! Congratulations! Not much more to add, so just hang on tight and we'll see you on Wednesday!**_

* * *

 _Gray hesitated as he watched Natsu strapping his sword to his hip and rolling his shoulders to swing their pack across his back. His eyes fell to where Lucy adjusted the pistols across her hips and the blades strapped to her thighs._

 _"Captain are you sure?" Gray cringed, hating how he was staying behind. Staying when he could be helping. Lucy just nodded without looking at him._

 _"Don't worry about it Gray, you've already done more than enough for me and I know the path. You and Levy drew out a map accurate enough it could lead a blind man out of the Abyss itself," Lucy snorted._

 _"I don't know about that," Levy grinned and looked back at where Juvia was moving to join the away team._

 _"Juvia, you're going too?" Gray asked, looking concerned as the goddess made her way towards the edge of the ship._

 _"Yes, the spell on everyone is weakening by the day, and I'm hoping to strengthen Jellal's by going with," Juvia explained, her expression looking resigned, "I don't know if it'll do anything but I'm hoping it will make a difference."_

 **"Alright then sailor," Lucy grinned at Juvia, "just keep up, sea legs are different than land legs!"**


	44. Run a Shot Across the Bow

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your update! Apologies for being a bit late on this one. Work was hard and I crashed just as hard before I could even think of getting the chapter up lol. I'm certain you guys will make up the hours lost admirably though! Enjoy your extra long chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 44**

 ** _Run a Shot Across the Bow_**

 _Warning shot given to another boat's Captain_

* * *

 _Juvia giggled, running through bushes that flowed with fairy lights. The bushes hung heavy with shimmering blue bulbs, flowering as she floated by._

 _They shone bright in each flaring movement, rushing in its brilliance before dimming once more in a wave. Gray ran through after her, body breaking through the brush as he was less graceful than the goddess._

 _He laughed when they rounded the bend to the outclave of the lighthouse they were docked at. Gray rushed forward, catching her around the middle and tumbling them into the springy grass._

 _A light curtain of summer rain fell on them, Juvia's laughter bouncing from her body and spilling out into the cliffs. They became soaked in the warm rain, Gray smiling with an ease that came effortlessly._

" _Juvia, you know you are the worst distraction, the captain will have my hind when he figures out you came out of the ocean to spirit me away from my duties!" Gray chided her. Juvia just giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _Oh I think ya may find your captain a lil' distracted. He's currently tryin' to swallow his betrothed princess in the lighthouse!" Juvia smirked at him._

" _Oh that devil," Gray snorted, "Slacking off!"_

" _I agree," Juvia whispered, pulling him into a sultry kiss, "We should definitely get back at him!"_

 _Gray chuckled and slid his hands down her sides, "Aye." He purred, "Show 'im how it's really done."_

"Gray?"

Gray looked up at the hesitant question and smiled broadly at the goddess standing timidly in the door, "Hey." He greeted as he stood up, "I was hoping you'd come by soon." He gestured, "C'mon in."

Juvia stepped inside, her eyes locked on his, and his heart broke a little at her uncertainty.

"You're worried." He stated calmly as he slid the door shut behind her and moved to sit on his bed, "You have been since I got my memories back." He cocked his head slightly at her, "Why?"

Juvia ducked her head, "Juvia is scared Gray will feel differently now." She whispered, "That he will be angry for her selfishness."

And if that wasn't a sign of how much this was bothering her nothing was. The last time she'd spoken in the third person like that was during their last serious argument. She'd been terrified then that he would leave her, and it didn't seem the centuries had helped that any.

He sighed a little as he reached over and gently pulled her down next to him, "You are as ridiculous as you are beautiful my tempest." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "Did you seriously think my returning memories would make me think _less_ of you?" His lips twitched with a humor that came to his face much more easily than it had before, "You already knew I'd get them back eventually."

"Aye, but I also didn't know what else could have happened to change your mind," Juvia murmured, bowing her head into his, "I'm sorry I didn't think you would be so happy with me."

Gray curled his arm around her body and pulled her close, "Don't. Enough of that, we've gone over this many times already."

"I have my memories just fine from this lifetime Juvia, and believe it or not that's what dictates how I feel and act," He cupped her cheeks in his hands to pull her gaze up to his, "I love you Juvia."

His eyes darkened with hesitation, his fingertips grazing through her hair, "I'm cursed now. Deeper than I'm afraid to even look. If there were one thing to stop us from going forward, this would be it."

Juvia smacked his hand away from her hair, giving him a look that was just as tempestuous as her nature.

"And don't you insult me by thinking I care one tick about your curse," Juvia growled back at him, surprising herself with the heat in her words.

Gray blinked at her and slowly grinned, "My Tempest indeed." He chuckled, "I should've known you wouldn't care about such a thing."

"You best believe I don't Gray!" Juvia replied, "I knew about your curse long before now, and I still pursued you." She frowned, "I only wish I knew more of it."

Gray stared down at his cursed arm for a moment, "It's a form of powerful ice magic." He replied softly, "My great-great-grand uncle was the first to tap into its power." He frowned, "At the time the family didn't know what the curse would do, or even that it was a curse."

"What happened?" Juvia asked curiously.

He sighed a little, "It was a hard year that year from what I understand.. The crops hadn't done well and the hunting was sparse. Hard times make for desperate men, and desperate men are quick to become bandits."

"A raid on the town?" Juvia breathed and Gray nodded.

"Aye. Some of the details were lost over time, but he tapped into the power to stop the bandits." A dark scowl crossed Gray's face, "And he did, froze them solid with a single hit, but there was a price."

"Gray I'm so sorry."

He looked at her in surprise, "What for? You weren't the one who cursed me. If anything, you helped." He smiled, "For all the hardships my family's suffered, we always had a sanctuary in you. Even before I got my memories back I was grateful for that."

Juvia smiled back and Gray stretched, "And anyway, cap'n," His expression twitched, "Natsu, won't let it slide. I'm certain he an' Lucy have a plan t' deal with that bastard. And I plan to be there when they do."

"Good," Juvia smiled, leaning towards him and placing her palms against his temples, "I can't say for sure what the consequences would be if you use your curse, but I can sense it is a power that will sink into your core and blacken your soul."

"The type of magic it is, there can be no other," Juvia gave him a gentle look and curled her fingers with his, "Perhaps soon we can eliminate it."

Gray nodded, taking in the sight of the beautiful Juvia with her delightful long hair curled over her shoulders and the trust in her eyes. How he earned it, he had no idea.

Never had he felt more unworthy of her, and there had been plenty of that feeling in his first life. Now he felt the flicker of shame for wanting what he did and not going through with it. The goddess had given him so much, and he had denied her time and again.

And yet there she was, waiting for him. No one could deny the steady patience of water. It could melt even the toughest ice, carve through mountains by the slowest trickle, and could simultaneously drown and revive all living things.

The patient Tempest.

"Aye, I'll do as ye say," Gray smiled at her, tugging a lock of hair between his fingers and bring the blue lock to his lips, "But first, what say we go down memory lane first?"

"That sounds like a mighty fine plan," Juvia agreed without hesitation, a warm blush crawling over her cheeks.

-::-

"Are ye sure 'bout this cap'n?" Gray asked as they pulled up to the small port closest to the mountains that would lead to his former home.

"Aye." Lucy replied firmly, giving the mountains a dark look, "I won't ask this of you, an' I remember the way." She flashed him a faint smile, "Besides, I need you here keepin' an eye on the Fairy Tail in case things go sideways."

"I still don't understand why we can't just fly you up." Sting grumbled, "It'd be a hell of a lot faster."

"Oh aye, have a dragon fly over a human population." Natsu drawled wryly, "That's a real good idea."

Sting scowled, "Well it's not like they'd hurt us!"

"No, but it'd cause panic." Gajeel rumbled, "Humans ain't used t' seeing dragons 'round these parts. These mountains were abandoned a long time ago when the nests here were wiped out. Ain't been a dragon here since. The humans would probably think it was an attack or somethin'."

"Not something that would help us keep our heads down." Lucy agreed, but smiled at Sting, "Still, your idea's a good one. I'd like you and Rogue to stay on standby in case we need a quick escape alright?"

Sting's chest swelled with pride and he nodded, "You can count on us cap'n!"

Gray hesitated as he watched Natsu strapping his sword to his hip and rolling his shoulders to swing their pack across his back. His eyes fell to where Lucy adjusted the pistols across her hips and the blades strapped to her thighs.

"Captain are you sure?" Gray cringed, hating how he was staying behind. Staying when he could be helping. Lucy just nodded without looking at him.

"Don't worry about it Gray, you've already done more than enough for me and I know the path. You and Levy drew out a map accurate enough it could lead a blind man out of the Abyss itself," Lucy snorted.

"I don't know about that," Levy grinned and looked back at where Juvia was moving to join the away team.

"Juvia, you're going too?" Gray asked, looking concerned as the goddess made her way towards the edge of the ship.

"Yes, the spell on everyone is weakening by the day, and I'm hoping to strengthen Jellal's by going with," Juvia explained, her expression looking resigned, "I don't know if it'll do anything but I'm hoping it will make a difference."

"Alright then sailor," Lucy grinned at Juvia, "Just keep up, sea legs are different than land legs!"

"So you've mentioned," Juvia pouted at Lucy as she swept off he ship trying to be as graceful as possible.

Lucy smiled fondly at the goddess, secretly quite grateful for the company. As much as she wanted to spend some time with just Natsu, this was hardly a pleasure trip and the divine backup was appreciated.

It didn't hurt that she'd grown quite fond of the sea goddess during the course of their voyage.

She paused as she neared the bottom of the gangplank, the familiar trepidation of going onto land stirring in her gut. She knew she would be protected, at least for a while, and they'd prepared for as many contingencies as they could think of, but the fear she'd carried her whole life wasn't easily dismissed.

"Trust your brother."

She looked over her shoulder as a warm hand dropped onto her waist and Natsu smiled at her, "An' if that still makes ye nervous, trust me. Human, dragon, or merman I'm still your champion."

Lucy smiled warmly at the unspoken promise he wouldn't let anything happen to her and took a deep breath as she took that final step off the ship for her longest duration on land since she was a child mourning her mother and learning whole new reasons to hate her father.

Natsu hopped down after her a moment later, and he slipped his arm around her waist again, "I ain't losin' you again." He murmured and kissed her temple, "Twice was two too many times."

Lucy smiled softly, her heart melting at the declaration, and nodded to Juvia, "Let's get this over with. I want us done and back at sea before anything can even think of happening."

—::—

Natsu looked around, his hand fisted around the reins of his mount. The giant riding cat ate up big strides of land, its paws crunching through snowy drifts as it moved quickly overground.

He glanced over at Lucy, where she was sitting on her own feline with Juvia's arms wrapped tight around Lucy's waist and looking completely green in her cheeks.

"What's the matter rain lady?" He called to the sick looking goddess, "Can't take the speed?"

"Perhaps what I can't take is Lucy at the reins. She seems to have forgotten I haven't ever ridden on anything over land faster than my own two feet!" Juvia whimpered into Lucy's bodice.

"I think maybe Juvia needs to get out of her comfort zone!" Lucy barked out a laugh that held a rougher edge to it. Her smile didn't quite meet her eyes, and Natsu could sense her discomfort.

The curse and her worry over Gray were apparent. In truth he was thinking about it too.

He remembered a cheerful, snowy village that laid nestled between two great mountains in the valley. It was cozy and held some of the most beautiful sights Natsu could remember.

He wondered how it would look, and if they would even have an opportunity to fix any of the damage done by Acnologia. They were working against a clock on Lucy after all.

He didn't have long to wonder as they rounded a bend and got their first look down at the little valley that had birthed Gray. A shocked gasp escaped him and he immediately reigned in his mount just so he could absorb what his eyes were telling him.

The valley that had once delighted him so was a ruin.

He could still see the marks from spells. Earth gouged in rifts too precise to be natural, shattered stone, and splintered tree stumps. He read it all easily. Where the armies had come up from either side, beaten paths still visible even after all this time, and met.

He could see where the panicked residents had desperately tried to hide behind defenses meant to protect them from wolves and bears, not men. He had no doubt they would've desperately tried to keep out of the way, and failing that, would've tried to hunker down in the hopes that the two monsters on their doorstep would leave them unmolested.

Except, of course, it never worked that way.

The town would've been rich in loot, and a good staging ground for launching an offensive down the other side. A downside to straddling a mountain pass such as this.

The conclusion was almost inevitable. Gray took after his people. Hardy, temperamental, and stubborn to a fault they would've refused to submit when the monsters turned on them. Preferring to fight than be abused.

And the knowledge shattered his heart.

Natsu didn't have the power or scope of skill to fixed what had broken. There was nothing to be done about the hollowed out town that had once been filled with cheerful faces. These people would be rightfully wary and ravaged by war. Natsu's chest clenched with anger.

Gray hadn't deserved to be cursed for standing up against Acnologia. He gave up his life, and even through each lifetime still had followed through with his orders. Natsu had seen the ghosts of the past haunt their way into the present, with Gajeel and the lost eggs of his nest, with his own curse...

But he had never seen such a widespread cause of destruction.

This had affected hundreds.

Juvia's mouth was covered by her palm, her eyes wide at the village. All of its splendor was gone, scraped out by the troops that had aimed to flatten their spirits.

"I've never been this far in, but by the accounts Gray told me, we're in the right place," Lucy cringed, her eyes dark and a slight shake of anger to her hands.

"What about his siblings?" Juvia spoke up, "Gray mentioned he had them in this life as well!"

Lucy shook her head and pushed her riding cat back into motion, "They don't have the best relationship according to Gray. His sister, Ultear, was a powerful mage, but she got captured by troops one night and tortured. Gray managed to free her, but she bares a heavy scar across her back from the incident."

"And his brother, well, Gray's mentioned he's been cold ever since that incident," Lucy murmured.

Natsu didn't know what to think of that, also knowing Gray sent most of the money he made out at sea on to his family. He hadn't changed in that regard once over the years.

He suspected perhaps Grays own fear and guilt over being unable to protect his family or town is what kept him away. And his sibling's anger might just be the result of losing their brother to the sea.

"He should have come with," Natsu grunted and clicked his tongue to encourage his cat to follow Lucy's. She looked over her shoulder at him, but he didn't elaborate.

Instead they took the narrowed path into the village. The buildings were strong like their people, many of them still standing even centuries later from when Natsu had last seen them. But many others were torn down and replaced with other, more temporary shelters.

It was difficult to build in this area, and these people didn't have enough resources.

"Is there nothing we can do to fix this?" Juvia asked quietly as they started making their way down to the valley, "These poor people..."

Natsu shook his head sadly, "Even if there was a sacrifice large enough for something like this, what could realistically be done?" He asked, "These people are as wounded as the land, and it would take much more than simply restoring their valley to take their pain and suffering away."

"They need a champion." Lucy said quietly, "Someone that can rally them and give them hope. Someone who can prove their claims aren't empty words and push them forward when their own fear would hold them back." Her hands tightened around her reins, "And they need friends. Long-term friends who would help them rebuild their home to its former glory."

"Such a thing would take years." Juvia replied, "Decades even. And of the three champions, only two are still mortal, and only one is still known as a champion."

"Aye." Natsu agreed, "And if I have to track her down at her nest myself when this is over I will."

"Do you think she would?" Lucy asked, torn between hope and doubt, "She's a dragon champion, not a human one."

"She's still a champion." Natsu replied, "And all champions are dedicated to serving regardless of species." He glanced around thoughtfully, "Besides, these mountains are prime nesting grounds. If a friendship between dragons and humans can be built..."

A prospect that would be tricky at best. Draconic mistrust ran deep, and for good reason. Setting something like that would would be quite a challenge. Still, the reward would be worth the effort if it could be done. He would have to have a talk with Jade and Erza when they were done with the immediate crisis. He was sure that between them they could come up with something.

"Dragons so close to humans though?" Lucy asked, speaking his thoughts aloud. He smiled, knowing she was thinking about their time in the nest and the various obstacles that had presented, "Sting would be happy to hear you eating your words."

"I'm sure he would, but it'll have its own difficulties. This town has no patron god either, it's too remote for it to be worth it for most," he frowned, "Shame. It's a little frosty, but the summer season is beautiful here and never gets too hot. Not to mention the natural springs, ores, and precious minerals around."

"It _is_ beautiful, even with the war having wrecked it. I often wondered why no god would claim it," Juvia murmured into Lucy's back, "Its too far from the ocean for me to lay claim to it, and Levy was always better suited to larger cities with access to transporting books."

"What about Gajeel? Or Metalicana?" Lucy asked, her eyes flashing towards Natsu.

"Dragons," Natsu quirked a smirk back at Lucy, drawing her back to the previous point, "Dragon god draws dragons in. And many dragons don't like sharing. The last thing we would want is the dragons trying to push the humans off the land they've settled for hundreds of years. It'll have to be something very special to make it work."

"Seems like the only god that has managed to touch this place was War itself," Juvia frowned, hating that of all of them that Acnologia would be the most successful.

They finally made it through the town, earningthemselves distrustful glares from the gaunt looking populace that remained.

They didn't make it more than a couple of paces within the towns limit until a wave of birds, icy and swift began to circle around them, forcing their cats to stop where they were moving. It was a form of ice-make magic, and clearly they had been watched from one of the rickety looking rooftops their entire descent down.

The cats hissed at the birds, large paws lifting to try and swat at the intrusive creatures.

"What is this?" Lucy growled, her hand drawing towards her pistol, aiming for that rather than her magic to keep an element of surprise around her. Despite the magic rampant on her own ship, many people never possessed a drop of it in their blood.

"Familiar magic," Juvia noted, her eyes following the crystalline wings of birds scooping up and down around her.

She slid slowly off the back haunch of the cat, keeping her hands raised as one of the birds broke off and began to tightly circle her.

"Juvia, what're you up to?" Natsu grunted, his eyes flashing to the bird looping dangerously close to her head.

"Trust me," Juvia murmured and walked slowly in front of the two big cats, her arms still raised.

"We are simple travelers that are seeking passage through the mountain pass," she called out. Her eyes searched through the gathering crowd, aiming to pick up on the trail of magic, "May I speak with your leader, Lyon?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at Juvia, who pointedly did not look at him. He could see the tinge of nerves at her temple where she tried to hide her anxiousness.

A guess then.

Gray was close lipped about his family in this life, so Juvia was making a gamble based off the magic and the natural cycles of life in reincarnation that were usually met. If Gray was here, so would his older brother Lyon. At leas, in theory.

The crowd murmured, and for a moment Natsu thought they would turn their blades to them.

At least until a familiar, but icy voice rose from the back of the crowd.

"Step aside."

The crowd parted with a quick ease, and a cloaked man stepped forward. His eyes were frosty with distrust, but reminiscent of Gray's. He held himself in much a similar way, but he turned his attention towards Juvia without much fanfare.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name? We don't get many friendly visitors," Lyon spoke, lifting his hood to yank from his face. From just under his eye, across his cheek to his chin was a scar that cut just across the corner of his mouth.

It seemed he had known a bit about war in this time.

"Forgive me for the impudence, I only know you by reputation," Juvia spoke smoothly, not at all flustered by his appearance. Or if she was, she hid it well.

"My name is Juvia Lockser, I sail aboard the Fairy Tail. This is her captain, Lucy Heartfilia and fellow sailor Natsu Dragneel." She bent her head.

Recognition sparked in Lyon's eyes, followed immediately by a wariness that Natsu noted skirted on the edge of fear.

"I see," Lyon spoke slowly, his voice deliberately calm and quiet as if he were testing the waters, "We've never had the honor of playing host to my brothers captain."

"Is he—...?"

"Dead?" Lucy spoke up, understanding at once where his sudden tension came from, "Nay, be at peace. We did not come here to bring you tidings of his demise. We are searching for an old relic beyond the borders of your town and Gray—"

"Did not see it fit to visit his family," Lyon cut her off with an impatient wave of his hand. The birds disappeared in a shower of snowflakes and he visibly seemed to relax, "That damned fool, counting his curse like it were the plague."

"That was hardly the only reason." Lucy replied firmly, "And you may lay the blame for that at my feet if you wish. As my first mate it was needful he remain on the ship." She sighed, "Though being here now I wish I'd insisted he come and found an alternative."

"You wouldn't have succeeded." Lyon reply dryly, though there was a twist of a smile curling around his lips, "My brother is as stubborn as a mule when he's so minded." He studied their little group, "Though that is perhaps something we can discuss later. Come. You must be freezing out here, and I would like to hear more about what brings my brother's captain so far inland."

Lucy studied her first mate's brother for a moment, but though he was not precisely welcoming them with open arms, it was probably the warmest welcome they were likely to get under the circumstances. She glanced at Natsu and Juvia and smiled when they both nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Fullbuster." She replied, "We would be delighted to speak with you further."

"Lyon." Lyon replied with a definite smile that time, "My brother may be an idiot, but I'm not foolish enough to hold you responsible for his actions." He smirked, "Our sister would have my hide if I did."

He nodded to the locals, who silently stepped aside to allow them through. There was little warmth in most of their eyes, nor did they drop their weapons, but it seemed that Lyon's acceptance of them had helped ease any overt hostility. And for that she was grateful. She had absolutely no desire for any conflict with these people.

Lyon noticed her glances and sighed, "Awful isn't it?" He asked, "It's been ten years and we still haven't made any headway on rebuilding."

"If it wouldn't be prying, might I ask why?" Lucy asked, "Surely traders would be interested in a pass so convenient to the port?"

"In times past maybe." The ice mage answered, a scowl crossing his features, "It was through trade that our town grew as big as it did. However, after the war that razed the town we were left with nothing to trade with and only the most basic means of survival. Not that it would've mattered. The conflict itself ensured the traders either focused on supplying one army or another or vanished altogether."

"Idiots." Natsu snorted scornfully, "A smart trader would've helped the town back on its feet and then reaped the benefits of the goodwill that would've followed. Sure there might've been less profit for a while, but you can't buy that kind of reputation and standing."

Lyon blinked at him for a moment and a slow smile worked its way across his face, "You're more than you seem Mr. Dragneel." He replied, "And you're right. Such a person would've had great influence here." He sighed again, "I suppose it doesn't matter. At this point, the trade routes have shifted and no one even remembers us as a waypoint anymore."

He trailed off as a cozy looking house came into view. Tucked away as it was it had clearly been spared the worst of the damages from their taste of war, but ten years of hard times were starting to show in the wear and tear of the place.

Still, the lights inside flickered invitingly, and as she slid off her mount Lucy was suddenly very eager to be inside where it was warm rather than talk more out here where the cold had begun to seep into her bones.

Lyon lead them to an outcropping where they could shelter their and water their cats. Natsu clicked his tongue to them and guided them into a sort of makeshift bedding of hay that had been laid out to keep the ground from frosting over.

Once they were settled, Natsu slid his thumbs into his belt as they stomped their way into Lyons home. They kicked off snow from their boots so not to track it inside, but swiftly shut the door to keep the warmth from escaping.

"I'm back," Lyon called out, sweeping his cloak off his shoulders and heading further inside. He glanced back at his guests, "Make yourselves at home by the fire. I'll round up my fiancé and sister."

They made themselves comfortable near the hearth, Natsu sneaking out handfuls of flames to snack on when they weren't paying attention. He waited for the fire to rebuild each time before swiping another flicker, but that didn't seem to slow him down much. It was a strange thing to see, and Lucy quickly realized Natsu had very poor impulse control when it came around to an open flame.

She was distracted from chiding him when they were soon joined again by a tall woman that walked with a slight bow to her step and another woman with pink hair curling around her face. The former watched them with a familiar frostiness, but the latter looked much friendlier.

Lyon joined them soon after, his hand supporting under his sister's arm, "Captain, this is my sister Ultear and my fiancé Meredy."

"Well met Captain Lucy." Ultear replied with a small smile as she waved for Lucy to sit back down, "And welcome to our home."

"The pleasure's ours." Lucy replied as she sat down, watching as Lyon helped Ultear to sit and then sat down with great dignity only for his fiance' to shatter it by plopping herself onto his lap.

"Meredy..." He sighed long sufferingly only to smile as his intended bride leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Don't make me use my magic on you." She smirked at him, earning a chuckle from her future sister-in-law.

"Meredy would you be kind enough to bring some refreshments for our guests?" Ultear asked, "I'm sure they would quite like something hot in them after trekking through the snow."

"Sure thing!" Meredy chirped as she hopped up and smiled at the three, "I'll be right back with some warm cider for you!"

Ultear smiled fondly as the exuberant young woman bounced out, "She's a breath of fresh air in this family." She said softly and shook her head a little as she focused back on Lucy, "Now, what brings you all the way out here and with my youngest brother not in tow? Lyon assures me he's not dead, but this is far out of your usual haunts captain."

Lucy frowned thoughtfully, "The short explanation is that we're hunting for an ancient relic, and time is of the essence. The rest is rather a long story."

"I would encourage you to make the time," Ultear said firmly, but not unkindly, "No matter what map my idiot younger brother might have drawn you, this is a treacherous season and the terrain has changed since the last time Gray was here."

"You will need an escort through this terrain, and not many will be willing to offer it despite your relation to Gray," Ultear sighed.

"In fact I'm afraid that your relation to Gray may work against you," Lyon shook his head, "There are some in the village less sympathetic to his curse."

"It's unfortunate I cant guide you myself but I'm not as mobile as I used to be," Ultear winced as she shifted in her seat, cringing as she had to remain bowed over like an older woman.

"Luckily I can do the task, but I will not leave my injured sister and fiancé alone. Not without good reason," Lyon said quietly.

Natsu glanced at Lucy and then at Juvia gave an encouraging nods, "Very well. I'll give it to you straight."

"The Destroyer has turned his attention towards us," Natsu said calmly, "And we aim to kill him."

Lyon blinked and shoved his way to his feet, looking enraged by the suggestion, "Kill the Destroyer? You believe yourself good enough to fell a god?! One older than the hearts of man itself?"

Ultear raised a hand, a shrewd smile flashing over her face.

"Why didn't you lead with that?" She asked in amusement, pushing her brother back down, "Of course we will assist."

"We will?" Lyon asked, looking taken aback by the certainty in her gaze.

"We will," Ultear confirmed, "I don't know about you Lyon, but any chance to save Gray from that curse and bring his sorry rear home is a chance I'm willing to take."

"What more can Acnologia do to us?" She grasped her brother's hand, "I am a cripple, our brother is an exile, and you are trapped here playing leader to a bunch of villagers who would sooner slit your throat and watch you bleed out."

"Only the fact that you are our last remaining ice mage stays their hand and keeps us safe," Ultear murmured, "But this is a real opportunity to change the hand we were dealt and bring Gray home."

Lyon frowned in hesitation, clearly afraid for his family as he knelt before his sister and took her hands in his.

"What about you? And Meredy?"

"Don't think of me as so easily taken brother, I have plenty of magic left in me to keep us both safe," Ultear smacked Lyon light against the back of his head, "After all, I can still tie you up in knots if I must."

"Over achiever," Lyon grunted.

He sighed, seeing the sense in his sister's words despite the fear around the new change. He rose, turning towards them and keeping his chin lifted.

"Very well, any enemy of the Destroyer is a friend to the Fullbuster clan," Lyon sighed, "We will help you bring Gray home. He needs to be back to attend my wedding after all, and I don't much care for a ceremony at sea."

"I promise I'll do everything I can to get him here." Lucy promised fervently, "And thank you."

"No, thank _you_ Lucy." Ultear replied as Meredy walked in with a tray, "It makes me happy to know that Gray did not exaggerate about you one bit in his letters home."

A smile drifted over Juvia's face, "He still writes home?"

"Every chance he gets!" Meredy replied brightly, "We have a hard time writing back though. The only port we know you come back to is Magnolia, and it can be weeks or months before he gets a letter." She frowned sadly, "We're not even sure if Gray knows that Lyon proposed."

"Don't worry." Lucy grinned as she accepted a hot mug gratefully, "I'll see to it he finds out when we get back to the ship. When's the wedding?"

"Springtime!" Meredy replied happily, "When the valley's in bloom, but there's still a little snow in places. If the gods are kind the weather will be clear and it will be beautiful!"

"Oh that sounds beautiful!" Juvia gushed, "I'm certain Chelia would be delighted to bless the day for you!"

"I hope so!" Meredy blushed, curling her hand around Lyon's, "I want to be as light and happy as possible!"

"I'm certain it will be." Lucy replied and looked at Ultear, "And once we finish our current quest, I'll ask our ship's healer if she would come take a look at your wound. She possesses a rare type of healing magic and can work wonders on most injuries."

Ultear perked up with a smile at that, "That is a truly handsome offer! I would be glad to accept!" She glanced at the window and frowned, "It's getting late. It would be best for you to remain here tonight and depart with Lyon in the morning for your relic."

Lucy grimaced a little at the delay, but nodded, "Thank you, we will."

"May I ask why you're in such a hurry?" Meredy asked curiously, "I overheard your objective, but I can't imagine why speed is so important if you're being stealthy?"

Lucy glanced at Natsu, who nodded in agreement, and leaned back, "That's the really long version of the story I mentioned." She replied wryly, "And it begins with me. Or rather, a past incarnation of me. You see, about two thousand years ago..."

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! No major notes for you this time, so I'll just say thank you to all of our amazing reviewers! You guys totally rocked it hard and earned yourselves a nice preview! Enjoy that my loves and we'll see you all on Sunday!**_

 _"Agh!" Natsu finally cried in frustration, "Why the hell is this so difficult? We got the right spot!"_

 _"You have to be patient!" Lucy replied, "We'll find it! We know there's something here or Levy wouldn't have sent us out here."_

 _"We'll never find anything around this white crap cap'n." Natsu protested, and ignited his fist, "I'm gonna melt it!"_

 _"You're what?!" Lucy yelped, "Natsu if you do that-!"_

 _But it was too late. Natsu plunged his fist into the nearest drift and watched it instantly turn into water. Which then proceeded downhill straight towards Juvia in a miniature waterfall._

 _Juvia let out a shriek of surprise and threw her arms up, flashing a slice of water up to cut through the drift of snow and water before it could bury her._

 _the goddess panted, giving Natsu a look that bordered on a crazed glare. He gave her a sheepish grin in apology, not having expected the mini avalanche he caused with his impatience._

 _"You need to be more careful!" Lucy hissed at Natsu, "Your fire could bring the whole mountain down on us!"_


	45. Coaming

_**Hey guys! Mslead here! Sorry about the late update!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 45**

 _ **Coaming**_

 _A surface that prevented water on the deck from dripping to lower levels of the ship_

* * *

Natsu settled his palm flat against the flank of his riding cat, rubbing his palm behind its ears and over its head. He grinned, looking out at the early morning that began to drawn and gleam over the early morning snow.

He thought it was beautiful, but still felt a familiar twinge of loss as he looked at the fascinating sunrise glowing red over the fresh powder. This had been a welcoming place in the time past four hundred years ago. How often did he remember Gray's family opening their doors to their crew when they came to visit the beautiful mountain village.

It had been a place of quiet and relaxation back then, with springs the locals could relax in, and a valley grove with plenty of spices and medicinal herbs to keep any healers shelves stocked for long to come.

If he hadn't had Tenrou Island back in the day, he would have considered coming here.

"You ready to go?" Lucy's voice drifted up from behind him and Natsu jumped, startled from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah," he grinned back at her, "where's Lyon and Juvia?"

Lucy crunched through the snow, her hands tugging on her gloves and meeting Natsu's eyes. He noticed a honeyed gleam in them, of a magic sparkling in their depths and trying to emerge.

"They're inside," Lucy commented, coming up on the other side of Natsu's cat.

At his intense stare, she blushed and looked away, "Stop it sailor, your gawkin' ain't polite."

"When have I ever cared about polite?" Natsu asked, reaching a hand out to caress her cheek and pull at the lock of hair framing her face, "You rememberin' again?"

"How could you tell?" Lucy asked.

"Your eyes are glowin' a little with magic." Natsu replied gently, "What'd you remember?"

"Nothing big." She replied, leaning into his warmth a little, "It was Jellal and I." She smiled softly, "We were helping father create spirits."

She smiled as she brushed her silver key, "I remember now why I've always loved Canis Minor so much. He was my first creation." She leaned over and kissed him, "And you gave him back to me."

Natsu chuckled and curled his arms around her, "How could I do anything less?" He purred, "He's part of your nest."

Lucy giggled softly, pressing herself against him, only to be distracted by the crunch of snow under a foot. She looked up in time to see Meredy grinning broadly at them while Juvia blushed and looked anywhere but them and Lyon stared at them in shock.

"What?" Lucy asked, her cheeks heating.

"You... really are a celestial?" Lyon asked, "You weren't exaggerating?"

Lucy frowned a little, "Of course not. Why would I do something like that? The story's already insane enough as it is!"

Meredy giggled, "Don't mind him." She told them brightly, "He's just not used to having his worldview shattered. It's a common problem up here."

Lucy shrugged a little, "Try it from my perspective." She replied, "Here I thought I was an ordinary, if cursed, mortal. You want to talk about something that changes your worldview..."

"Dare I ask how many meltdowns you had?" Meredy asked in amusement, and Lucy couldn't help grinning back.

"I might've raised th' roof a few times." She admitted as she pulled away from Natsu, "We ready to go?"

"Er, yes... yes of course." Lyon replied as he composed himself, "Apologies for the delay. I... had to ask the Lady Juvia a few questions."

Lucy could well imagine what kind of questions he'd asked. They were probably identical to the ones she'd half shouted at Levy what seemed like a lifetime ago. However, she said nothing as she nodded and gave her cat a gentle ear rub before vaulting onto its back.

Natsu swung up onto his cat, settling down with a steady sort of comfort. He was still a little out of practice with riding, but the previous day of travel had helped tremendously.

He looked over at Lucy and where she was giving Juvia a helping hand up onto the cat. Lyon for his part was positioning himself at the front.

Ignoring the strange, bear-like mount Lyon had, Natsu was more worried about that gleam in Lucy's eyes.

She would regain all of her memories soon, Natsu could sense it. And once that happened, no amount of protective spell would keep Acnologia's at bay.

Although he knew Lucy could fend off the god of war, they would still be at odds in a long term fight. Natsu twisted the reins in his palm and pulled them to his hip.

Acnologia had weapons at his disposal, and apparently the Spirit King's key. That put any fight directly in his favor.

They had to hurry.

—::—

It didn't take long for them to quickly understand why they needed a guide. With as dense as the snow was over certain parts of the land, many landmarks looked completely the same. However to Lyon's sharp eyes, he was able to tell the difference between one snow laden tree and the one next to it.

Lyon bent over the map drawn out, a derisive snort coming from his throat, "the line work is beautiful on this map. I doubt my brother had anything to do with that."

"Aye, he doesn't have the best writing, but he certainly has an eye for design," Lucy agreed.

"Gray has excellent penmanship!" Juvia protested, causing Natsu to snort out a laugh.

"Probably better' mine, but that ain't sayin' much!" Natsu barked, but dismounted as they made it to a river so they could relax and water their cats.

"You all are so rude to him!" Juvia's cheeks puffed out, not liking the teasing. Lucy laughed and pulled her into a hug, soothing the temperamental goddess.

"Love can blind us to the faults of our beloveds," Lucy grinned at her.

"Like you and Natsu?" Juvia asked slyly, causing Lucy to blush over how expertly the goddess had turned things around on her.

Lucy looked over at where Natsu was currently making faces at his riding cat.

"Perhaps," she allowed.

Lyon looked at the map, his eyes squinting against the position of the sun overhead, "the location you gave us should just be at the base of the mountain coming up. The valley runs right into it, and you'll find a lot more wildlife around. It's much warmer the further down we get."

"That's not encouraging for the trip up considering we've got snow down here already." Lucy sighed, "How long do you figure it'll take us?"

"To get to the mountain itself?" Lyon peered in the direction of the mountain rising over them, "Maybe another hour if we move slowly. But if this place holds true to the other two temples you spoke of then getting to our destination will only be the beginning of our trouble."

"Aye. I was afraid you would say that." Lucy grumbled as she set out a ration of food for her cat and rummaged into the saddlebags for some of the food Meredy had been kind enough to pack for them.

"It won't be as bad as you think captain." Lyon replied, "I can clear us a path easily enough. That alone should keep you lowlanders from fainting from exertion up here."

Lucy eyed him, not sure if she should take offense over the implication she couldn't handle a mountain climb, but decided to just be grateful instead. There was no denying she was out of her depth up here with the biting cold and the thin air. It made her long ferociously for her sturdy ship and the sun bouncing off the waves.

She pushed the thought aside and handed a bag of pastries over to Natsu for warming and eagerly tucked into a wedge of cheese and an apple instead, "So who's temple do you think this was?" She asked idly, "If the town has no patron gods... who would've been out here?"

Juvia frowned a little as she copied Lucy's motions, "I'm not certain." She muttered, "But there's something about this place that tickles my memory."

Natsu toasted the pastries, nearly burning them when Juvia distracted him.

"Eh? Really like what?" He asked curiously.

"Natsu focus!" Lucy chided, plucking one of the rolls back from his hands and blowing on it. He blinked and flashed her a sheepish smile in apology before he passed them around.

Juvia took hers with a grateful nod and bit into the steaming bun, "I can't explain why. But I get the feeling that this town did at one point have a patron god. But perhaps only thousands of years ago. Prior to the death of the Celestial Princess."

"Huh, talk about old," Natsu chewed loudly around his pastry.

"No kidding," Lyon agreed, "my family has lived in this town practically since the first stone was laid. We have no known record of a divine temple."

"The god must have moved on or not had enough followers in the area to stay," Juvia noted, "it was a challenge just to visit the temple, so only those very strong and healthy could have made the trip."

"None of this sounds fun," Lyon grunted, "We should probably hurry soon after we eat. You are clearly on a deadline and if we want to get back to the town before dark then we need to get through the pass in the next hour."

Lucy nodded solemnly and made short work of the rest of her meal. The others followed suit and it wasn't long before they were back in the saddle. Their mounts must've sensed their urgency because it seemed they made better time than before and it wasn't long before they were kissing the feet of the mountain.

"Alright, this is the place." Lucy muttered as she stared at the map, "Let's fan out and look for a sign of some kind. If this place is like the others we'll know it when we find it."

The others nodded, and they split up, though they were careful to remain within sight of each other as they looked. However, despite their diligence nothing turned up. The snow down this far wasn't as bad as it would soon get, but there were still icy patches and lingering snow drifts a foot or more deep. Which made digging around for a sign difficult.

"Agh!" Natsu finally cried in frustration, "Why the hell is this so difficult? We got the right spot!"

"You have to be patient!" Lucy replied, "We'll find it! We know there's something here or Levy wouldn't have sent us out here."

"We'll never find anything around this white crap cap'n." Natsu protested, and ignited his fist, "I'm gonna melt it!"

"You're what?!" Lucy yelped, "Natsu if you do that-!"

But it was too late. Natsu plunged his fist into the nearest drift and watched it instantly turn into water. Which then proceeded downhill straight towards Juvia in a miniature waterfall.

Juvia let out a shriek of surprise and threw her arms up, flashing a slice of water up to cut through the drift of snow and water before it could bury her.

The goddess panted, giving Natsu a look that bordered on a crazed glare. He gave her a sheepish grin in apology, not having expected the mini avalanche he caused with his impatience.

"You need to be more careful!" Lucy hissed at Natsu, "Your fire could bring the whole mountain down on us!"

"Sorry captain," Natsu mumbled an apology, his hands cramming themselves in the loops of his belt so they wouldn't be put to poor use again.

Lucy flicked the back of Natsu's ear, but was distracted by Lyon making a sound of surprise.

Right where Natsu had plunged his fist into the snow, was a mark of red magic burning into the mountain face. It still shone in the very stone, but Lyon was lifting his hand to touch against the gleaming mark.

"My, look at this," Lyon gasped, his palm running against the warm rock, "I think Natsu stumbled across what we were looking for."

Juvia blinked as she watched Natsu's magic spiderwebbing up the mountain face. She drew in close to the symbol branded in the rock, curious to see which god whose temple this belonged to.

However she drew back, stunned at the sight.

"This is the symbol of the Destroyer," Juvia whispered.

"The what!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, "That jerk has a temple out here?"

"He must've once." Juvia murmured, a thoughtful look on her face as the red magic Natsu had inadvertently unleashed spider webbed all over the rock and trailed onto another one that Lucy would've sworn hadn't been there a moment ago.

It turned out to be the first of many as it revealed itself to be only a starting marker for what seemed like a never ending line of stairs.

"I... remember..." Juvia breathed as she stepped onto the first of the stairs trailing up into the mist, "This was Acnologia's very first temple ages ago." She rubbed her hand over the marker and sighed, "He was very different then."

"What was he like back then?" Lucy asked as she followed the goddess onto the stairway. However much she might dislike the god personally, she wasn't going to quibble about raiding his temple for a relic. Not if it kept it out of his hands.

"He was a gentle soul before it blackened." Juvia replied, "He was originally a mortal. The first mortal to ever ascend to godhood." She glanced at her friend, "He created fighting you see. Back then, the world was very young, and we were still bestowing our gifts onto all creatures. There had never been conflict before. Not until that day."

Her eyes took on a faraway look, "In those days Acnologia was a simple hunter. He took only what he needed from the land to survive and to help his fellow mortals do the same. It had never occurred to him, or anyone, that the free will we blessed mortals with could also cause chaos."

"What happened?" Lucy asked softly.

"A member of his tribe decided he was entitled to more than his fair share." Juvia replied softly, "He tried to take the portion given to an elder by force, claiming he had the greater need as a 'productive' member of the tribe."

"Acnologia didn't like that?" Lucy asked, hardly able to wrap her mind around the idea of an Acnologia not lusting for blood and things that did not belong to him.

"Aye. He stepped between his kinsman and the elder and demanded the portion be returned. It was in the argument that followed that Acnologia struck the first blow of what would become the first fight." She nodded at the stairs they were climbing, "Later, this was where he built his temple, to train other mortals how to fight that they might protect themselves and their loved ones against those who abused their blessings."

"Doesn't seem to follow with what we know about that bastard," Natsu grumbled, hardly daring to believe Acnologia would teach anyone anything if it didn't benefit him in some way.

"It May come as a surprise to you, but he was kind once upon a time. At one point I imagine you two might have actually been friends," Juvia explained when they began to follow up the steps.

Natsu settled his hand over the magical lines, noticing how each pulse drew more magic from him to keep the runes lit. A test of endurance then, he supposed that made sense from the standpoint of a god that respected power above all.

Still his gut twisted with the idea that he could in any way ever be in good spirits with the bastard that took such pleasure in trying to ruin their life.

"Please Juvia, I think I'll be sick if you say something like that," Natsu scowled.

Juvia smiled, nodding back in agreement, "It is not a pleasant thought to be sure."

"I don't know why he turned out the way he did," Juvia murmured, "Perhaps because he was alone in his power, he fell so far. It hardly matters now, his sins now far outweigh any good he did in his past."

"Agreed." Lucy huffed as she paused to suck in a breath, "Do we know... how far these stairs go?"

"Quite some ways." Juvia replied, dropping a hand on Lucy's shoulder to bless her with as much of a boost of endurance as she could. Which, sadly, wasn't much under the circumstances, but it at least gave Lucy her breath back.

"You're not used to this altitude." She smiled, "Truthfully, I'm not either, but I've at least got my divinity to help."

Lucy cracked a wry smile, "Thanks for that." She breathed gratefully, "I'd hate for us to lose out just because of this."

However, despite her determination, Lucy quickly found herself lagging behind. Awakening memories or not, for the moment she was still utterly mortal. Mortal and used to life at sea level. Mountains with their thin atmosphere and difficult terrain were no longer familiar to her. Nor was she a thousand year old dragon with nearly supernatural endurance, or a goddess with magically renewing stamina.

After her third stop for air in less than fifteen minutes she finally accepted the inevitable and summoned Horologium. She hated doing it, but there was no other way she was going to be able to keep up with the rest at this rate.

"Sorry about this." She had the spirit tell Natsu.

Natsu snorted a bit on a laugh, his knuckles tapping light on Horologium's glass. He settled a hand flat against the glass, Lucy's hand settling against his.

"Don't worry about it Captain, we're almost there. Ya can see us soon," Natsu grinned at the pouting blond, "Come on clockman, we are burning daylight while Lyon sits on his ass in the cold down below."

Together they made the last of the trek, the temple built right into the side. It was a might construct, untouched by time or the elements.

Natsu whistled, his eyes wide at the sight of such a beautiful temple belonging to a god as evil as the Destroyer. He had seen the temples for Acnologia in other cities, but those had been cold and empty constructs.

Natsu settled a hand against one of the fences, almost hearing the echoing voices of mortals training in the empty halls.

There was a pop of magic behind Natsu, the sound of Lucy's spirit disappearing and leaving her standing in place. He grinned at her, moving around one of the pillars, "got to say, I like these digs. He had some good taste."

"Too bad he's terrible," Lucy shuddered and walked forward, "Come on let's hurry and get out of here. Forgotten temple or not, I don't want Acnologia figuring out we are here."

Juvia nodded and frowned when they looked around, "If the pattern holds, we need to find the inner sanctum. I doubt Acnologia will figure out we are here, I was completely unaware of that hidden temple under the sea."

"If there's one thing I've learned... never count on things going right on land." Lucy muttered, "Let's get this over with. I want us back on the ship with as much margin of error on our protections as possible."

Natsu nodded in agreement and they headed inside.

Inside proved to be as much a surprise as the outside. Filled with intricately carved beams, and inlays of different colors of wood, or very rarely gold, it was a thing of clean lined beauty. It felt a little like walking into the indoor version of an outside temple, and without the sort of clutter some other temples boasted it gave of a sense of both wonder and contemplation. Ideal for an ancient austere god devoted to fighting and protection.

It made Lucy wonder just what had happened to cause such a radical change.

She brushed the thought side however, in favor of looking for the inner sanctum.

"Juvia, I'm not familiar with this kind of temple... do you know where the inner sanctum was?"

Juvia looked around thoughtfully, "He would have constructed this shortly after his ascension so he would have still been thinking very much like a mortal at the time." She laid a hand on a pillar, "You can see it in his homage to the Creator here."

"So if he was thinking like a mortal he would've put the inner sanctum somewhere logical to a mortal mind." Lucy mused, "He wouldn't have been as concerned about keeping it away from his followers."

"Well if it was me, I'd put it somewhere near the main training hall then." Natsu shrugged, "I mean, what would be the point of putting my room somewhere hidden and a pain to get to when I'd always be training?"

Lucy blinked and smirked at her lover, "I think you may be onto something there. Let's see if there are any places that connect the worship hall and the training yard!"

They dashed off, their hopes rising for the first time since they'd started their overland trek.

As their luck held, it didn't take them long to find the Destroyers sanctum once they located the training hall. Natsu's gut reaction proved correct when they pushed open a sliding door out of the old styled training grounds and came across a magically charged room.

"This is it," Juvia nodded, hanging back.

"How did you guess it?" Lucy asked Natsu, turning towards him with curiosity. Her love just shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"It's just what I would do y'know? The dragons have a similar set up, the drakes stay close to where they're needed. It doesn't make sense to hide yourself away from the people who will need you," Natsu shrugged and glanced at the two women, "I still don't get why gods have their inner sanctums so far. But I guess it makes sense if someone is constantly trying to break down your door."

"Aye, sometimes the distance is needed," Juvia gave Natsu a fond smile, "A god's power is naught to be trifled with, and even mortals can be affected if they draw too close. Those Acnologia trained here became known as demons because of their considerable strength. Possibly due to their proximity to their god."

"Huh, well that's fun to know," Natsu glanced back at Juvia and stepped into the Destroyer's room. He glanced back at Lucy, who looked a little hesitant over going into the gods inner sanctum.

"I'll grab the piece and come out," Natsu grinned at Lucy, leaning out to peck her with a warm kiss and smile, "no need to push our luck eh?"

He didn't wait for a response before ducking back inside to retrieve the third piece of their sacred key.

* * *

 **Sorry guys! We didn't make our cut off for the sneak peek, but thank you to everyone who DID review! Your next chapter will be up on Wednesday!**


	46. Aye, Aye

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your, belated, Wednesday update! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 46**

 ** _Aye, Aye_**

 _A crew member says this to the Captain, meaning "I will get that done right away!"_

* * *

 _Lucy smiled broadly as she practically skipped through her morning routine, eager for the day to begin. The preparations for her wedding had finally begun and she was nearly giddy with excitement. Her father had been a little reluctant at first. Because no matter how much he personally liked Natsu there was no denying her dragon was a pirate._

 _That had been before Natsu changed things completely. When King Jude had voiced his concern to the couple her beloved had simply smiled and calmly informed them that by their standards he was also a prince. A fact that had taken even her by surprise despite her time spent with Igneel._

 _She'd never made the connection that Igneel being called the fire dragon king actually translated to royalty. Dragon culture being so vastly different from human in so many ways. However, it seemed this was one thing there was consensus on. Igneel was, in fact, a ruler. Not just of his own nest, but of all fire type dragons. As the most powerful of them by default he dealt with any issues that affected fire dragons as a whole. And as not only his direct heir, but the one showing the most promise of following Igneel in strength, Natsu was in every way royalty._

 _It was a little mind boggling when she thought about it, but never for a moment was she upset at the revelation. And it had certainly had the intended effect. Her father had been swift to jump on that and cram it down his noble's throats when they tried to raise objections. It had been quite entertaining to watch actually. And not just for her._

 _Queen Grandine had arrived two days prior, and though the sky dragoness was far too polite to actually do so, Lucy couldn't shake the feeling she was biting back laughter every time she turned around._

 _"Good morning Grandine!" She greeted happily as she joined the dragoness for breakfast, "How are you this morning?"_

 _"Very well child." Grandine chuckled, "You look to be in high spirits today. Is there a human wedding tradition happening?"_

 _Lucy grinned at her, "Nothing exciting by dragon standards, but today's the day I get fitted for my dress." She replied as she helped herself to a hearty meal, "It's important for us that a bride be dressed in the best finery her family can afford."_

 _"Hm, rather like having ones scales burnished for a special occasion then." Grandine mused, "That's often what we do when we wish to declare a bonding."_

 _"I think that may be the simpler thing." Lucy laughed, "But I guess they don't have much in the way of dragon sized and shaped jewelry."_

 _"Such a thing would be difficult yes." Grandine agreed in amusement, but frowned a moment later as the light abruptly dropped, "That's strange... I hadn't tasted any storms coming this morning."_

" _Really?" Lucy asked the dragon, sweeping over to the window and peering outside at the rolling clouds over the sea, "Heavy clouds indeed, they came on so suddenly!"_

 _She looked at Grandine with concern, her hands settling near her waist, "Do you suppose Natsu will be fine out on these seas?"_

" _Yes sweet girl, he will be," Grandine settled her hand on Lucy's shoulder, although the corners of her eyes were tight with worry. She could see how the celestial maiden ached to take up her keys and rush out to possibly aid her betrothed, but also knew it was not possible for her. Not until she married Natsu would she be released from enough of her duties to free herself from the shackles of the castle walls and her duty to the people._

 _Still, the darkening clouds concerned her._

" _Be at peace, The Tempest watches over the Fairy Tail and will keep her path swift until Natsu returns to you," Grandine pressed a light kiss into the crown of Lucy's golden hair._

" _Now go, you have a fitting to attend to do you not? A beautiful gown for my son to gawk over, Yes?" Grandine laughed at the way Lucy's cheeks burned red. She nodded quickly and sank into a curtsey before bobbing her head and straightening._

" _Then you must come with, my mother and father are attending a council meeting with the lords and ladies, and I need another set of eyes," Lucy smiled at her, good mood returning as she continued her spirited steps down the hallway. Helpless to deny her new daughter-in-law something as simple as a fresh set of eyes, Grandine laughed and followed her at a more sedate pace._

 _For the princess's privacy though, she lingered just outside the door to wait for her to be fitted into her new gown. With as excited as Lucy was, it was bound to be quite the thing to see._

 _And it truly was. Lucy ran her fingers over the beautiful white gown, her heart beating against her rib cage with every breath she took. It was perfect, with gorgeous stones sewn into the gossimar fabric, and layers of tulle and satin for her skirt. Her bodice was embroidered with twisting and gorgeous threading, shimmers of gold and silver flashing in the light._

 _She spun in her mirror, pleased with the result and turned to the door to call Grandine back in._

 _Only to stop at the sudden dark figure which stood behind her, too close for proprietary or for her to react in time._

 _Her keys rested on the side table near the dress she had worn prior. And she gathered her skirts to swiftly turn around and glare at her intruder._

" _Who are you!" She hissed at him, eyes falling over the handsome face and dark eyes of the intruder. He was tall, with long hair that fell down his back and various tattoos which spiraled over his skin. He was cloaked, and Lucy noticed he seemed to favor his left side where it appeared as if he was missing a part of himself._

" _Fear not Princess Lucy, I have not come to harm you," The man rumbled, stepping towards her even as she made moves to get away from him, "My name is Acnologia, the Destroyer, the god of war, fire and power"_

 _Lucy swallowed, every instinct in her screaming that something was amiss something was not right about this. Her eyes flashed towards her door where she knew Grandine was standing just outside._

 _However if this truly was a god paying her a visit, there was nothing her mother-in-law could do to stop him. Acnologia had a reputation for being ruthless in getting what he desired and didn't hold a high opinion of anyone who worked against him._

 _She couldn't put Natsu's mother at risk, and without her keys she had to play this more canny than her sharp tongue typically allowed._

 _Lucy swept into a curtsey, never taking her eyes off the god._

" _Apologies for the suspicion m'lord Destroyer, I was startled," Lucy lied smoothly, "To what do I owe the pleasure and honor of your personal visit?"_

 _"I have come to see you princess, that I might present my offer of honorable courtship and marriage." Acnologia replied evenly bowing his head and presenting her with a prettily wrapped box, "You may not realize it, but you are worthy of being a goddess, and I would be honored if you would consent to be my queen."_

 _Lucy gaped at the god in shock. He was asking for her hand in marriage? She could hardly believe it. Was this some kind of joke?_

 _"Just what are you playing at sir?" She demanded, torn somewhere between stunned, horrified, and outraged, "If you're truly a god then you should already know that my hand is not free for the asking!"_

 _Acnologia stared at her with enough genuine shock she began to feel some remorse for her outburst. It seemed that god or man she'd caught him by surprise. Though how a god could be caught by surprise she had no idea._

 _"Your... hand is not free?" Acnologia asked stiltedly, as if he couldn't believe his ears, and abruptly his expression darkened, "To whom is it promised?"_

 _Lucy felt her temper start to rise, annoyance at his presumption flashing through her, "That is hardly your concern." She replied tightly, "My affairs are exactly that, my own. I regret that I must turn down what was clearly a heartfelt approach, but you presume too much if you think you can accost me in my dressing chamber the day I am trying on my wedding dress, and demand aught of me!"_

 _Her eyes narrowed, "Now, kindly take yourself away before I call for the guards. I am not free for you or anyone else to pursue."_

 _Acnologia drew in close to her, fire and smoke burning in his eyes, "Do not mistake me for the lords that you may easily dismiss Princess, I came to you cordial and polite, with gift in hand and my heart extended to you. I did not come here to be humiliated and dismissed without even a show of respect."_

 _Lucy blinked at the turn of his temper, realizing perhaps her mouth and sharpness of her tongue may have run away with her in the face of a god. However she held still and met his eyes._

" _I apologize for any offense you may have taken, however it does not change my stance. I am promised to another man whom I love very much," Lucy said calmly, "I must insist on your departure, otherwise the guards—"_

"— _will stain your pretty little bedchambers scarlet with their blood," Acnologia cut her off, his expression unmoving. He stalked away from her, and in that moment Lucy quietly reached her hand up to sneak her keys to hide behind her back. She tucked them into the sash at her waist, her mouth going dry. His god was every ounce as violent and angry as he was rumored, and she had just offended him._

 _She did not doubt the gods ability to punish her guards with a merciless ferocity either._

" _Your betrothed," Acnologia spoke up, "He is not here, is he?"_

 _At Lucy's silence, the god took it as confirmation and he smiled, "He isn't. Is he? How foolish, leaving his bride unguarded."_

" _I am hardly unguarded sir," Lucy snapped back coldly._

" _Perhaps not," He allowed, "But you are not married to him yet, and still his claim could fall through on you."_

 _Acnologia turned towards Lucy, "I will bring war to the very doorstep of your kingdom Princess. I will flood the streets of your hometown with blood as the innocents weep for mercy."_

 _He took her chin in his hand, a cruel smile flashing over his face at her wide eyes, "Your parents will be torn asunder, you will be hunted down where not even your precious betrothed will find you — save for the day I bring his severed head to you, wrapped neatly to rest on your lap."_

 _Lucy stared at the god in shock, at how he seemed to relish in the fantasy of ruin and destruction. Of how he seemed to live for the domination and power he was holding over her head._

" _All can be avoided, if you marry me," he purred._

" _Even if you were content with letting your people fall to war and your home crumble, I doubt you will want to suffer the loss of your soulmate," Acnologia hissed, lip curling in disgust, "because you should know Princess. Deep in your heart, you know me. You know what I will do to him when I find him. And you know I will delight in seeing your champion fall."_

 _"You are every bit as foul as your reputation suggests." Lucy whispered back, sickened at his words, "That you would even_ _ **consider**_ _the murder of innocents for the sake of forcing my hand... that you would even force my hand in such a way." She shook her head, "There aren't words for brutes such as you."_

 _"Call me what you will princess." Acnologia replied, not at all apologetic, "War itself is brutal, and I will not hesitate to do what I must to ensure my victory."_

 _"You go to far." Lucy replied, bile rising in her throat at what she was about to do, "And yet I am aware you will not hesitate to follow through your disgusting threats against my family and kingdom." She glared at him in disgust, "So though I would sooner lay with a viper than consent to be your wife, I am left with little choice but to accept."_

 _A look of pure delight crossed his face and Lucy's already frayed temper snapped._

 _"Do not mistake this destroyer!" She snapped furiously, "I do this only for the sake of those you would wantonly slaughter!"_

 _"And yet my tactics worked did they not?" Acnologia smirked._

 _"Aye." Lucy hissed, "You have successfully forced my hand. Congratulations destroyer, you have forced a woman you profess to love into the position of betraying her own heart for the sake of her people. And in so doing have earned her undying hatred. I hope you are happy with that." She stepped up to him, "Just as I hope you will be happy with the knowledge that your bride to be does not come to you willingly, and when you force her into your marriage bed you will be no better than any other rapist!"_

" _We shall see about that when the time comes Princess," he took her wrist in his hand, yanking her towards him, "But know this. You have pledged yourself to the god of war. There is no longer any escape for you from me, in any lifetime. You will marry me."_

 _He smirked in victory, his magic whipping up around them in a dark funnel. Lucy gasped at the sensation of the magic curling around them, looking towards the door for fear of the family she would leave behind._

 _As if summoned by her thoughts alone, the door opened to reveal a concerned looking Grandine._

" _Lucy darling, did your hair get stuck on a button?" She called out, but froze at the sight of the god getting ready to steal her daughter in law away._

" _No!" Grandine roared and rushed towards the god, only to be thrown back by an arch of powerful magic. The dragoness slammed into Lucy's dresser but quickly climbed to her feet._

 _Too late however, Lucy's eyes spoke an apology as the god disappeared with his reluctant bride._

—::—

Lucy gasped as she woke from a cold sweat, her hands trembling as the memory washed over her and shook her from the inside out. The fear from her dream lingered like the plague, and she couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was something very wrong burgeoning on the horizon.

Natsu stirred from her sharp movement, a drowsy sound dragging from his throat. His arm laid comforting and warm over her middle, and he pulled his head up onto her hip.

"Lucy?" He asked, half awake but with growing alertness, "Wha's the matta?" He slurred.

"Natsu!" She gasped and laid her hands on his cheeks and jerked his face up to hers. He yelped at the motion and struggled to balance himself with his cheeks mashed together, but it did an excellent job in waking him up.

"I had a bad dream," She whispered to him, her eyes glowing with the faint light Natsu associated with her wakening divinity, "It was the day Acnologia took me away from you. When I was preparing for our wedding day."

"Oh hell." Natsu breathed, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "That's not gonna happen this time Luce. I promise."

"No." Lucy shook her head, despite automatically relaxing into his embrace, "I mean, I'm glad it's not, but that's not the problem."

Natsu frowned a little, "I don't understand."

Lucy took a breath, trying to organized her scattered thoughts, "That dream wasn't just a dream or a memory." She told him, aware she sounded a little crazy, "It's a warning."

"A warning?" Natsu asked, "A warning of what?"

Lucy shook her head, "I don't know. But Natsu I swear I'm not kidding about this. My memories... some of them were more than just that. Things have happened afterwards related. I had a dream about meeting Igneel and dragon culture the day we visited Galuna." She met his eyes, "It was the day you introduced us when I was a princess."

"Yeah okay, but you knew you were going to Galuna by then right?" Natsu asked, not really doubting her, but not really sure what to say either.

Lucy shook her head, "Please trust me on this Natsu? I _know_ something is very wrong. And that memory was a warning."

Natsu smiled at her, "Trust was never a question cap'n. You say it's a warnin' it's a warnin'. What do we need to do?"

"We have to get back to the ship." Lucy replied as she flung the covers off, shivering a bit in the cold, and got up to get dressed, "Right now."

"Now?" Natsu asked, though he was already getting up to pull his clothes on, "But you remember what Lyon said about travel at night on the way back down the mountain right?"

"We have to risk it." Lucy insisted, "The longer we stay the worse it'll get."

She bent over to grab her boots and hissed a little as her head throbbed, rubbing it irritably as she sat back down to pull them on.

Natsu shot her a sharp look when she shook her head, knowing they were out of time. If her memories were returning with a certainty and feeling she wouldn't question, then it was only a matter of days at most before her memory fully returned.

A scream from outside shook Natsu from his thoughts though, and he jerked upright from where he was tying up his own boots.

He sprinted to the window and looked outside, just in time to see Meredy being dragged outside by her hair and screaming bloody murder.

"Shit!" Natsu swore as he rushed to the door, reeling back as a wall of ice frosted from under the door to form a barrier several feet thick. Natsu slammed into it, an angry roar bursting from his chest.

"Stay in here for your safety. They have magic sealing stones, and we can't risk you losing the piece you labored to get," Ultear's voice was muffled from the other side, "This doesn't involve you. The villagers finally want their pound of flesh from my family, and we aren't going to let them get it from you."

"Sorry, once it's safe the ice will melt, take the mountain path straight down. It'll take you to the port." Lyon hissed, a hurried whisper before his feet thumped away with his sister's to draw the villagers ire.

Natsu punched his fist into the ice, the powerful magic from both siblings holding strong against his assault, "Damn it!"

"Natsu look," Lucy was staring back out the window, seeing how Lyon had rushed to the aid of his fiancé, only to be struck down with something clamped around his wrists.

Ultear, regal and with her head held up, merely lifted her hands to accept her cuffs, not once protesting her treatment as they shoved her to her knees.

She supposed if the woman was going to meet her death, she chose to do it with her dignity intact.

"Where's Juvia?" Lucy hissed, throwing on her jacket and snatching up her keys. Already she could see Natsu considering smashing straight through the wall and ignoring whatever magical enchantments The Fullbusters might have placed over their home to withstand against war and elements.

Her question was swiftly answered when the woman was dragged out from the pen where she had been quietly tending to one of their mounts which had sustained a hurt paw on their trek. She struggled in their hold, blue hair curled in her face as she was dragged out to the front of the crowd.

"Wait," Natsu whispered, "What're they doing with her? If it was just The Fullbuster's they wanted—"

"Natsu look!" Lucy grasped at his shoulder and pointed towards where Juvia was kneeling with her arms tied up behind her back. The goddess glared up at the mortals, but in her current form was just as hindered by her magical restraints as the others. But she had seemed to notice the same thing Lucy had, that Natsu missed.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, utterly clueless to what Lucy was seeing.

"Their eyes, can't you tell?" Lucy asked him, utterly baffled that his sharp eyesight was failing him, "They are burning red like coals. They're being corrupted, the anger and darkness in their heart is being pushed to the surface."

"Lucy, I can't see nothin' like that, but I'll take your word for it," He growled and yanked his hands hard against the window panes.

He froze when there was something he did notice. Something that Lucy's divine eyes had missed. Something that was his long ago.

A broken fragment of a golden key passed from villager to villager, until the head man held it before Juvia's kneeling form.

Juvia stared at it with wide eyes, and for a moment Natsu knew he could see genuine fear in her eyes. The key which could weaken a god enough to be killed. It dangled before her in enemy hands, and Natsu could suddenly remember Gray's trusting face in his mindseye.

He let out a furious roar, bellowing loud enough to dislodge the ice from trees and make the snow laden mountain tops rumble threateningly. He let loose the warning to the crew and the sign to Sting, letting them know something bad had just happened.

"That scurvy rat!" He raged, "He knows!"

"What?" Lucy asked only for her own eyes to widen as she got a look at the glint of gold, instinctively recognizing what it was, "No..."

She stuffed the relic into her bodice, ignoring how it pressed uncomfortably against her skin, "We have to get out there and help!"

"On it." Natsu growled as he balled his fist and ignited it.

"No!" Lucy yelped before he could slam it into the ice, "Do that and you could blow up the whole house!"

"So what'm I supposed to do?" Natsu demanded, "That ice ain't budgin' otherwise."

"We'll see about that." Lucy snorted and pulled out her keys, "Open! Gate of the golden bull!"

"You called Mmmmmmiss Lucy?" Taurus grinned he appeared, "And may I say you're looking mmmmighty fine!"

"Not available Taurus." Lucy smirked, "And we have work to do!"

"Yes ma'am!" Taurus grinned as his stardress sparkled into being around her, "It'll be a real pleasure fightin' with ya properly again!"

Lucy flashed in a grin, a faint trickle of guilt working through her. He was one of her favorite spirits, though she'd never tell him that, and she didn't get to call on him often out at sea. His strength showed best on land, where she rarely was.

However, now wasn't the time to dwell on it. She flashed Natsu a grin, a flush of pleasure winding through her as he grinned toothily back and stepped aside. She raised her hand and cracked her whip down sharply, "Earth wave!"

There was a visible crackle of energy as the two magics collided, and Lucy grit her teeth against it, pushing with all her might, until finally there was a sharp crack in the ice. She pulled back as she watched the crack spiderweb outwards until it was impossible to see through the clear ice.

"Now Natsu!" She cried.

"You got it Lucy!" Natsu roared as he ignited his fist and smashed it into the center crack as hard as he could.

There was a heartbeat of stillness and then all of a sudden the ice shattered in an explosion of steam and water. They were through. Natsu grinned fiercely for a moment before turning his glare on the man with the key.

"Hey! Asshole!"

The man paled a little at the sight of an angry Natsu, but before he could react Natsu had sprinted over to him and smashed him firmly in the cheek, snatching the key fragment out of the man's hand as he did.

"Not a chance in hell pal." He growled as he turned to check Juvia, "You alright?"

He planted his feet squarely and glanced back at Juvia, who gave him a weak look, "Natsu, the key..."

Before he could register what she was referring to however, Natsu felt a shiver run over his body, shaking him from the waist down. His eyes went wide and he dropped, his legs disappearing into a tail as Juvia's weakened state made itself known.

He hissed in pain as he collapsed into the snow, his tail freezing against the ice.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out and aimed to guard his side as he frantically searched through the snow for the key fragment he dropped from his sudden collapse.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it! It's a little hard to reign this sucker in once it has a target!" Natsu growled, his teeth grinding and chattering as he searched. Fish did not do well while beached and in snow, Natsu had taken his legs for granted.

The villagers circled around them, Lucy cracking her whip to keep them at bad as Natsu's hands melted paths in the snow to find the fragment. However her eyes were on the horizon, and the black clouds which were quickly rolling towards them.

"Natsu hurry!" Lucy cried out, just as his palms closed around it.

"Got it!" He cried out and pulled the key to his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to quell his tremors as Lucy caused the earth to shake. Juvia collapsed next to Natsu, her body prone and unmoving. She was turning a dangerous shade of white. It was clear by the villagers intents, they were aiming to kill her to ascend.

Natsu warmed the key with his magic, a warmth filling him from within as he felt its familiar power drift over him and settle like an old friend.

"Withdraw," he breathed to it, feeling the magic coil like a snake, pulling away from where it had attached to Juvia and sliding back through the air to return to the key.

He felt Juvia stir next to him, her strength returning enough for her tail and subsequently his to as well. But not fast enough for dark shapes to emerge from the hills, coordinated marching with a dark figure leading the front.

"Acnologia," Lucy breathed.

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter my loves! I'd like to give a huge shout out to our lovely reviewers for this chapter. You guys were truly amazing despite having a day less to review lol. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite enough to get us more than 22/30 reviews for the preview despite the few extra hours between yesterday and now. I promise, we'll make sure we're on top of the Sunday update so you guys get a better shot next time! Until then, you guys take care and we'll see you Sunday! :)**_


	47. Chase

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your belated Sunday update! Apologies for the delay, Mslead was distracted by other things and didn't get a chance to really look at it properly before she had to crash. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 47**

 ** _Chase_**

 _A vessel that is being pursued_

* * *

"Hurry Sting!" Gray encouraged as the white dragon flapped through the air at a speed that, despite Gray's encouragement, was far faster than the human had ever dreamed a thing could move.

"I'm hurrying!" Sting growled at the human caged in his foreclaw, "If I go any faster I might miss them!"

Gray swore softly, but didn't argue as he poked his head out between Sting's claws to take a look around, trying desperately not to think too hard about what had caused Natsu to send his warning, and failing just as miserably.

They'd been warned this could happen, repeatedly. They'd been warned and they'd done it anyway. Not that there had been much of a choice, or that the gods hadn't bent over backwards to try and help, but still. They'd known something could happen to make Natsu send his warning roar, and now it had.

The only question was what exactly?

That Acnologia was involved was a given, but the possibilities beyond that had Gray's heart in his throat.

As Sting wheeled around the mountain that lead to Gray's hometown, he prayed desperately to every benevolent god out there that they wouldn't be too late to help his captain, his lover, and his friend. He'd already lost them once. He couldn't bear doing so again.

His heart clenched at the sight of the still devastated town, the guilt of all those years ago still gnawing at him, but pushed it down as he forced himself to scan for trouble.

"Gray... this place..."

"What's left of my home aye." Gray said tersely, "Keep your eyes sharp and head towards the end of the valley. My family's house is back there." He glanced up at the sky and scowled, "I don't like those clouds one bit."

And it seemed he had reason to as he caught sight of a mob standing around six familiar figures. Two of which were squaring off against a terrifying mountain of a man that had Gray's heart thundering against his ribs in recognition.

Acnologia. The bastard god who had begun all this. The one who had destroyed both his lives, and cursed his family. He was there with Natsu and Lucy, and suddenly Gray wanted nothing more than to be down there with him, to strike his own blow against the god that had taken so much.

He never even noticed the way his curse mark pulsed under his gauntlet.

"Get me down there Sting, they need help," Gray hissed, seeing how Natsu seemed to be holding a fist up, but by the way he was standing in front of a felled Juvia, he seemed to be hesitating.

"What about you? That guy looks like bad news," Sting grunted, twisting his body through the air and diving through the clouds.

"That's the Destroyer," Gray grunted, "The rest are his puppets and demons! Drop me down next to Natsu and you start taking care of his crew!"

"Aye Aye," Sting grunted and tilted his body, going into a steep, angled dive.

"Planning on using that key on me?" Acnologia purred to Natsu, drawing his sword and slowly dragging it across the snow. The tip cut a path in the ice, leaving a swath of blackened earth beneath it.

"We both know it won't work. Not if you want to prevent Juvia from being injured as well. The keys powers aren't as accurate as they used to be since you broke it," Acnologia hissed, stalking towards Natsu.

"Why don't we test it out then?" Natsu bluffed back, knowing full well he couldn't unleash the keys power with Juvia behind him. Not if he wished to have legs to stand on.

They didn't have any weapons against Acnologia. None save the one which required him to burn up his own life force. And if it meant protecting Lucy, he would gladly do it to buy them some time.

"Stand down sailor," Lucy hissed at him as if sensing the direction his thoughts were falling, "You aren't usin' that key. We'll be knocking this god's teeth in the old fashion way!"

"How adorable," Acnologia smirked at them. He advanced towards Lucy, every step an imposing one as he lumbered towards the blond woman, "Have you forgotten your promise to me my bride? The vow you made to marry your god of war? It cannot be broken."

He held his hand out to her, "Or your family and friends forfeit their lives to me."

"You're the scourge and scum that lays on the bottom of a barrel, I would not go with you if you were the last man gracing this world," Lucy snarled back at him.

"You always were fond of making me chase after you," Acnologia lifted his hand, a glowing beam of blue light shimmering in his palm, "I suppose I should kill your champion then, it might make you more agreeable."

Natsu growled and stepped forward, arm casting out to cover Lucy with his body if he needed to. He glared at the smirking god.

Natsu was so distracted by Acnologia, he completely missed the icy white tail that snuck up from a snowbank.

It swung wide, catching the god in the side and throwing him into the nearby mountain. Sting's white body emerged from the snow, large head swinging around and looking quiet pleased with himself.

"Oh sorry, my mistake. Silly me, I'm so clumsy with my landings!"

"Sting! Gray!" Lucy called out, overjoyed to see their back up.

Sting immediately shifted forms so not to cause further damage to the town, sprinted off to do crowd control.

Gray ran towards his captain, grasping his hands around her wrists, "You okay?" He turned his worried gaze to Natsu who nodded.

"We're fine, but Juvia... they used the key on her," Natsu said apologetically.

Gray shook his head, "Key? What key?"

"My father's key." Lucy growled, the brown in her eyes almost drowned out by the fiery gold, "It has the power to weaken a god to the point a mortal can kill them."

"So whadd'r'ya waiting for?" Gray asked, "Use the damn thing!"

"I can't!" Natsu hissed, "When I broke the key in my first life it shattered the accuracy. If I use it now I could kill Juvia!"

Gray's eyes widened and then narrowed, "Then I guess there's just one option left."

"What option?" Acnologia sneered as he regained his footing, "I'm still at full power as I would never lower myself like your pitiful gods, and there's no way an insignificant worm like you could defeat me without that key."

"No?" Gray smirked in reply as he unsnapped his gauntlet and let it fall to the snow, "Don't be so sure about that. Or do you really think you could survive being blasted by your own power?"

"Hah!" Acnologia laughed, "You think me a fool boy? You were too scared to use that power ten years ago to save your own town! You won't use it now."

"I _was_ scared ten years ago." Gray growled lowly, "I'd heard all my life how those cursed to bear this mark were doomed to have terrible lives. How if it was used it would take everything from me. Including my sanity. And not even my sister's torture was enough to shake that fear."

"Gray you can't!" Juvia protested, "You know what that power will do to your soul!"

Gray lifted his chin, "You know the difference between then and now?" He asked, the power in his arm flaring, "The difference is I have hope. And faith. I've learned that nothing in this world is absolute. Not even you and your thrice forsaken curses!" He glared at the god, "And I have absolute faith in my friend's ability to break yours."

He smirked as he shifted into a fighting stance, "But you know what dog? Even if he didn't... it would still be worth it. For the chance to save him and the people I care about. Because I _know_ they won't stop until they beat you. Which is more than enough for me."

Acnologia stared at him for a moment and burst into laughter, "You talk a big talk boy." He sneered, "Let's see you back that up."

"Ice Devil's Rage." Gray growled in response.

"Gray," Natsu breathed in shock as the god and the cursed pirate lunged at one another, magic flaring up between them.

"Gray you idiot!" Natsu roared, watching the magic snake up his friends arm and chest, a black stain that sank into his skin to bury through his soul.

"No," Juvia whimpered, struggling to sit up. Lucy bent by her side and helped her rise, the goddess lifting up shaky hands, "No he'll be gone if he does this..! Lucy we have to stop him!"

Lucy looked at Juvia and the way her eyes filled with tears. She grasped her friends hands in apology and shook her head, "We'll fix it Juvia. I promise, somehow we will."

"Sting! We need an exit!" Natsu roared out, sprinting towards the struggling Lyon and snapping open his restraints. He moved quickly on to Meredy and Ultear, not willing to waste the time Gray gifted them.

"Aye sir!" Sting roared back, his body shifting to transform back into his larger shape.

As powerful as Gray appeared in this form, his strikes seemed to be slowing. There was a hesitation forming in his eyes where there had once been certainty, and as he struck back against Acnologia and pushed him back, there was a longer delay in each strike.

Acnologia spat out a golden spray of blood onto the snow from where Gray had nailed him in the cheek with the hilt of an ice sword. His eyes glowed with a purple light, the darkness creeping over his body.

Each passing moment turned him more into that of a demon, and Gray let out a roar of rage that bordered on the inhuman. Natsu swore as he helped Ultear onto Stings back.

"What about Gray! You can't expect us to leave him!" She protested.

"Of course not," Natsu snapped at them and hoisted Juvia onto Stings claw, nodding his thanks to Lucy, "But with everyone here, we're just a distraction!"

"Sting, you need to get Juvia far away from here. Lucy too, get them back to the ship! I'll stay behind to help Gray. If she's gone I can use the key and stop him here," Natsu growled.

"Natsu," Lucy hissed in warning, "If you think that I'm going to leave you here, you're wrong on that front sailor."

"Lucy!" Natsu snarled, "I can't risk you!" He glared into her startled eyes, "Don't you understand that? I am your Champion! This is what I swore an oath before you and your family to do! And I'm not going to fail again!"

Lucy stared at him for a moment, stunned by how much this clearly meant to him, and laid a hand on his arm, "Last time we both failed when we fought alone." She replied softly but firmly, "And it's taken us over a thousand years to even get close to where we were before. So let's not make the same mistakes again. Let me fight with you."

Natsu hesitated, struggling against his urge to keep her out of harm's way, to keep her from _dying_ again, and the reality that she may be right.

It was a hesitation that proved costly as at that same moment Acnologia punched Gray into the side of a mountain. The momentary distraction was all the war god needed to throw out a tentacle of power straight at the group. Natsu's eyes widened and he shoved Lucy out of the way, intending to take the hit for himself, only to be taken by surprise when the attack didn't land.

In a move that left him gaping the smoky tentacle snaked around him and wrapped firmly around Lucy's middle.

"Natsu!" She shrieked in surprise and fear, flinging her hand out for his.

He lunged forward as she was pulled back into an expanding portal of shadow and smoke, desperate to get his hand around hers, but their fingers only just brushed before she was sucked inside with a scream.

"At last." Acnologia panted, "At last she'll be mine." He smirked at Natsu as he too vanished into a portal, "And once she is... I'll deal with you Champion. You and every other miserable god. The world will be reborn anew in fire and blood."

"Lucy!" Natsu raged, rushing for Acnologia, but it was far too late and the god was nothing but smoke and a cruel laugh by the time he got there.

"No!" He swore furiously into the empty space, "Damnit no!" He glared up at the sky, "You jerks are supposed to be fighting against this! So get off your godly asses and fight already!"

Without waiting for a response he turned and stalked over to where Gray was lying dazed in the snow, "Goddamnit Frostbite... you better pull through this. I ain't got an unlimited number of miracles I can pull off!"

He dragged the confused ice mage through the snow and over to Sting, "Get us back to the ship!" He snapped, "Now! I want us making full speed for Acnologia in less than an hour!"

He wasn't sure he could pull off even one miracle much less the several they were going need now. He grunted and stepped up onto Sting's claw, trying to think past the pulse of his own raging temper.

Brow furrowed, he settled Gray's trembling form next to Juvia's. The goddess was curled onto her side, weakly reaching out to brush Gray's fringe of hair.

He took a moment to sit down in Sting's claw and bow his head into his hands. It was surreal how history was repeating itself, and that sudden thought gave him a spark of clarity that broke through the red haze in his mind.

It was dangerous, unspeakably so, but perhaps the only way to defeat Acnologia was to give him what he wanted. Or at least what he thought he wanted.

His anger cooled into something calmer, instead dragging his attention to his former First Mate. The one who was willing to face his fears, his curse, and the darkness for Natsu.

"I'll fix this Gray, just keep yourself in one piece until we can put ya back together again. You got it sailor?" He growled softly to him.

His fist tightened around the key in his pocket.

Gray made a sound under his breath that sounded more like garbled curses than anything else. Natsu just settled himself down to think and plan the way back to the ship.

When they landed and herded everyone onto the ship, Gray and Juvia's being swiftly put under the care of Wendy, Natsu took control at once

Unlike before where Lucy had been momentarily relieved of command, their captain had been forcibly taken by the very god they were trying to save them from. Not a person spoke up to complain about the change. Especially not with Natsu looking as fierce as he was.

He looked every bit the fearsome Pirate King the rumors and stories had once been about.

"Levy," Natsu said sharply from the wheel, motioning for Gajeel and Cana to join them. The news about the captain had spread like wildfire. Natsu paid no mind to any of the talks.

"Where is the last part of the staff?" He asked, his voice flat.

"Magnolia," Levy spoke up, her eyes fierce, but the uncertainty on her face made her doubts clear. She wasn't sure Natsu should be focusing on the relic when their captain was missing.

She wasn't the only one who felt that way, because Cana made a sound of disbelief.

"The relic? What about setting sail after Acnologia?" Cana protested and whipped around to glare at Natsu, who leveled Cana with a look that bordered on impatience.

"Do you know where Acnologia would have taken Lucy in all of his temples all over the world? If she's even in the mortal realm?" Natsu asked her, "Because last I checked, we didn't have the time to check every island and temple, and even if we did Lucy would have been forced into marriage with that bastard by then."

"We get the one thing he's been wanting besides Lucy," Natsu growled to Cana, "The relic. Magnolia is the perfect stage for him to launch his attack against the gods. It's the home place of the pantheon, as well as the last place for the relic."

"He will be there, with Lucy," Natsu straightened up, "And we will give him precisely what he wants."

He glanced at Gajeel, "And I've got something special for you."

At the dragon gods curious look, Natsu fished around in his pocket and withdrew his broken key. Slowly, he settled it into Gajeel's palm.

"Think you can fix it?"

Gajeel frowned as he studied it intently, "Key t' the original Spirit King." He rumbled and shook his head regretfully, "Sorry cap'n. There ain't no fixin' that. It's tied to a soul that ain't there anymore. What ever happ'n'd to it after he died it ain't sustainin' that key or it woulda reformed by now. All's left is residual magic."

He leaned back thoughtfully as Nastu frowned, "But that don't mean you're outta options neither. Jellal ain't forged a key for himself yet. I reckon he was waitin' for you t' get your memories back."

Natsu perked up a little at that, "How long d'you think it would take to forge one?"

Gajeel shrugged, "Dunno. Never forged a celestial key before. That was pops. But assumin' Jellal's willin', an' I know he is, I might could have it done by the time you get to Magnolia." He shot Natsu a shrewd look, "You know we all heard that little rant o' yours."

Natsu flushed a little, but refused to apologize. His frustration with godly rules was entirely justified under the circumstances.

Gajeel snorted a laugh, "I'll head back up an' have a talk with Jellal. I expect you'll be getting back up on the way now too. We want this done as much as you."

A slow smile curled Natsu's lips at the eager glint in Gajeel's eyes and he nodded, "Get 'er done sailor." He ordered and took the fragment back, "I'll hold onto this for now. Just in case."

"Aye cap'n!" Gajeel replied and in a moment he vanished.

Natsu watched him leave and spared a brief prayer to Jellal that Acnologia would be too distracted to pay any attention to Gajeel or anything else.

—::—

Far off towards Magnolia, Lucy woke up to find herself on the black polished floor of a cold temple. Her eyes fluttered open, her heart leaping into her throat as her gaze swept around her.

Chains rattled around her wrists and ankles, locked against the wall and keeping her in place. She gasped and sat upright, drawing the attention of the god seated in a throne next to her.

"Ah, you're awake," Acnologia observed, "I wouldn't struggle too much my dear, those chains were forged from the stone heart of a dragon. You won't find those easy to break."

Lucy surged to her feet, getting yanked back down by the short chain and jerked towards the wall, "Acnologia! You rotten bastard!"

"You didn't strike me as the type to wake up cranky in the morning," Acnologia teased with a familiarity that made her blood boil, "What a curious thing."

"Excuse me for being cranky over being kidnapped and ripped from my crew!" Lucy snarled back at him, tugging fruitlessly at her chains.

Acnologia rose from his golden throne, sweeping towards Lucy and bending down to lift her chin to his face. Her eyes boiled with golden rage, his smirk flashing over his face, "You are almost ready to emerge my goddess. Soon you'll be back to full strength."

Lucy spat in his face.

"And you better be far away from me when I do," She hissed a warning, uncaring of his crushingly tight grip on her chin or the furious burning of his eyes.

"You need to learn some respect for your future husband." He growled, "It will save you quite a bit of trouble."

"Heh, or what?" Lucy demanded, "You'll beat it into me? Is that all you are? A pathetic wife beater?" She met his gaze hotly, "Then again, you're pathetic enough to force me to marry you regardless of what I want, so I shouldn't be surprised you'd stoop so low."

"I am the god of war!" Acnologia roared, "The first mortal to ever ascend! The mightiest of all gods! I struck down your father, the Spirit King himself! I am the beating heart of mortal men! I hold more power than anyone mortal or divine! And you _will_ respect me!"

"Like hell." Lucy growled back, her temper too far gone to care about his rage, "You're nothing but a coward whose only real power is in intimidation. Well guess what, you don't scare me." Her eyes blazed brighter, "Not this time."

She lifted her chin, "Maybe once I was a soft goddess, untried in battle, and an equally soft princess. But not this lifetime asshole. Thanks to you I'm Captain Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail! I'm the godsdamned pirate queen! I _own_ the fucking seas!"

A palpable aura enveloped her, "I've fought more combat than any five soldiers combined! I've fought for _everything_ in my life! And I will not submit to you any more than I did my bastard father! I would rather die again!"

She smirked, "But I won't have to. Because I know that no matter what my family is on the way. And you are going to regret everything you've ever done to me, Gray, an anyone else you've harmed. Because we are Fairy Tail, and my crew will never stop. That's not the Fairy Tail way." She grinned darkly at him, "So I hope you're ready war god, because I promise you'll pay for every one of your crimes."

Much to Lucy's surprise, Acnologia's face broke out into a pleased smile. His eyes narrowed in amusement of her rage and he released her chin.

"The arrival of Fairy Tail? Do you mean the ship I cursed 400 years ago or the one sailing under you now?" He teased, "It gets so hard to keep it straight you know?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "If there is one thing that's true, it's the persistence of that ship, in any lifetime."

"In fact, I've planned specifically for their persistence, and your rage," he wiped his face clean and swept back towards his throne.

"Even the unpredictable heart of your champion and the gods which rally at your side," Acnologia settled back in his seat, curling his fingers around the piece of the relic which had been on Lucy.

Lucy glared at him, not knowing what traps the canny god of war had laid for her family, "They know your tricks and your ploys Acnologia. Natsu won't lead my crew into one of your traps. He knows how you think."

Acnologia barked out a laugh and nodded in agreement. He settled his chin onto his hand, "The fool has worked to foil me across many lifetimes. I imagine he is well acquainted with how I work by now."

He smirked at Lucy.

"I'm counting on that."

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter guys! Congratulations to all of our reviewers for your persistence! You guys were absolutely amazing have earned your preview this chapter! I gave you an extra long one in celebration. I hope you all enjoy thoroughly, and we'll see you on Wednesday! :)  
**_

 _"You intend to give him the staff?" Jade asked in disbelief, "But why? You know what that thing can do! There was a reason why the gods sealed it away!"_

 _"Aye." Natsu agreed solemnly, "But it's also our ticket in." He pulled out his key fragment, "This thing doesn't work like it used to, but it works well enough. If he's the only god around then I don't have to hold back with it." His expression darkened, "I can finally kill him."_

 _"But why the rush?" Erza asked, "Natsu this is extremely reckless! There are a hundred ways this could go wrong!"_

 _"Because we ain't got time!" Natsu snapped, "Lucy's memories are about to pop. An' once they do I won't be able to use my key without hitting her." He scowled, "More'n that, there's no tellin' when that bastard's going to force her to marry him, and I swore he'd never touch her again!"_

 _"Then you're right." Jade replied seriously, "Taking the time to plan will do nothing but create more trouble." She nudged him, "Go. I'll have my dragons help evacuate the city. Once the innocents are clear I'll join you in that accursed temple. Gods willing, sight or no sight, this mad plan of yours will work."_

 _"The gods are willing." Erza replied and straightened up, "There are certain rules we cannot break if we don't want to destroy creation, you know this, but on my honor if you give me an opening to strike that worm... I will take it!"_


	48. Hang the Jib

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your, belated, Wednesday update! Apologies for yet another delay. I was actually having technical difficulties lol. Google docs did not want to load no matter what I did. Regardless, we're up and running now so you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 48**

 ** _Hang the Jib_**

 _Frown or pout_

* * *

Natsu hardly waited for the Fairy Tail to dock before leaping over her side, uncaring about the lack of gangplank, and tearing towards the city. The crew had their orders, and he knew they would follow them faithfully. They no longer needed him as captain. It was time for him to be a champion.

And it was with that in mind that he headed straight for the temple of one of his oldest friends.

He knew she was a goddess now, but just like him she'd been a champion first. And though it pained him to admit it, Lucy had been right back on the mountain. Fighting alone had been what got them both killed. If he had any hope of defeating Acnologia he was going to need help.

And he wouldn't get any better help than a fellow champion.

He grinned as he caught sight of her temple, both severe and beautiful at the same time, yet with just enough softness at the edges to hint at the woman underneath. It suited Erza exactly, and he felt a surge of pride for her achievement.

The crowd usually in front of any Magnolia temple was curiously absent as he pushed his way through and up the stairs. The temple guardians shifted at his approach, but did no more than twitch their weapons before relaxing again.

"The lady awaits you in her inner sanctum m'lord." One told him as he approached, "She told us to keep an eye out for you."

Mildly surprised, though he wasn't sure why he was, Natsu just nodded briefly and hurried inside. Once there he was quickly intercepted by what had to be a high ranking priest at the least, "Natsu Dragneel?"

He nodded again, a little amazed by the efficiency of Erza's clergy, as the man nodded and gestured to him, "This way." He said, his voice an oddly mild contrast to the powerful way he moved, "The lady informed us the moment she learned Lady Lucy had been captured by the destroyer. We've been making preparations since, and were told to keep an eye out for you."

"What preparations?" Natsu asked curiously, only to immediately forget his question as his guide tapped on the inner sanctum door and it swung open to reveal both his sisters in arms.

"Natsu!" Jade exclaimed happily. The female drake, large and powerful even in her human form, strode over and slapped him on the back hard enough to make him stagger, "I heard you finally unscrambled your head! It's about time!"

Natsu regained his balance and turned towards her with a smile that broke free even despite the circumstance. He threw his arms around her and thumped her on the back, "Aye, no thanks to you! Keepin' yer secrets like my old man! I don't know how you all managed it!"

"Well you rarely came to visit the Western isles! It's not like I ever saw you ya runt!" Jade bent her head to touch her forehead to Natsu's, greeting him as dragons often did.

He grinned and leaned into the touch for a moment before he backed up and blew a raspberry at Gajeel's energetic mother, but turned his attention to the red haired goddess waiting patiently for him to direct his attention to her.

"Natsu," Erza greeted with a smile and rose from her seat, striding over to him faster than he could react and crushing him into her breastplate for a firm embrace. Natsu grunted and flailed his arms about, barely managing to regain his balance.

"I've missed you," She said with fondness, her gauntleted hands smushing his cheeks together to get a good look at his face, "You appear to be in good health!"

"I guess I have you to thank for that, huh?" Natsu grinned back at Erza and rubbed his jaw after she released him, "Had a couple of close calls over the years that I wasn't likely to escape from!"

"Perhaps I sharpened your mind and made sure your footing," Erza smiled at him mysteriously, "But nothing you hadn't achieved on your own by your merit alone."

Natsu snorted at that and glanced at Jade, "So what brings you here? I was expecting Erza, but not you."

"My headstrong son visited his father's temple to give us news of Acnologia's movements after you sent him on the fool's errand," Jade smirked at Natsu, "Someone needed to visit Erza to ensure Jellal was kept in the loop of what was happening. I doubt any of you thought to inform him of what was happening."

She tapped her knuckles against his forehead, "Numb skull."

"Sorry, had a lot of things going at once," Natsu grinned sheepishly and glanced at Erza, "Is Jellal on board with the construction of a new key?"

"He is, but it's doubtful it will be finished in time to use against Acnologia," Erza replied, extending her hand towards a table Natsu hadn't noticed at first.

"We've been planning contingencies and next steps, it seems Acnologia has tipped his hand finally, allowing the gods to step in. I'm afraid he's residing in the holy ground of his temple though, where we can't interfere," Erza grunted.

"That didn't stop him from stomping all over Lucy's sacred grounds and waging war on me," Natsu grunted.

"True," Erza flicked the tip of Natsu's nose and gave him a patient glare, "But we do not have eyes inside his temple. If we charge in blindly, we can run the risk of injuring Lucy, a tactic he knows we are unwilling to risk."

"We cannot look into the divine grounds of another god, it is their domain. Attacking is one thing, but sight is another," Erza sighed, "He will also be strongest on his holy ground. This is not the best set up for us to wage an attack."

"I'm not needing a full assault," Natsu glanced back at her, "Planning ain't getting us anywhere. I say we give him what he wants. For now."

"What he wants?" Jade frowned and straightened to stare at him.

"Besides Lucy, you are referring to the staff," Erza said slowly.

"You intend to give him the staff?" Jade asked in disbelief, "But why? You know what that thing can do! There was a reason why the gods sealed it away!"

"Aye." Natsu agreed solemnly, "But it's also our ticket in." He pulled out his key fragment, "This thing doesn't work like it used to, but it works well enough. If he's the only god around then I don't have to hold back with it." His expression darkened, "I can finally kill him."

"But why the rush?" Erza asked, "Natsu this is extremely reckless! There are a hundred ways this could go wrong!"

"Because we ain't got time!" Natsu snapped, "Lucy's memories are about to pop. An' once they do I won't be able to use my key without hitting her." He scowled, "More'n that, there's no tellin' when that bastard's going to force her to marry him, and I swore he'd never touch her again!"

"Then you're right." Jade replied seriously, "Taking the time to plan will do nothing but create more trouble." She nudged him, "Go. I'll have my dragons help finish evacuating the city. Once the innocents are clear I'll join you in that accursed temple. Gods willing, sight or no sight, this mad plan of yours will work."

"The gods are willing." Erza replied and straightened up, "There are certain rules we cannot break if we don't want to destroy creation, you know this, but on my honor if you give me an opening to strike that worm... I will take it!"

Natsu looked at the goddess, his sister first before her ascension. He flashed her a crooked smile, pleased the goddess of victory was at his side on this.

He drew a knife at his belt, slicing it clean over his palm and drawing his fingers into a fist.

"An offering of life's blood to the goddess of victory then," He smiled at Erza, who looked surprised that he would do something for her, "May the wisdom of the Titania guide my mind and teach me to stay my hand or strike when I need to. May her divine might aid us in this party I'm about to run into."

Erza laughed quietly and sealed her hand over Natsu's fist. Her eyes glittered with a hazy red light but her expression was filled with amusement, "A party is not what I would call this."

"Then you've been sittin' on high with the gods too long." Natsu smirked back and withdrew his hand.

Before he could draw too far away, Erza snapped him up into a tight embrace that crushed him to her chest. Through the stinging he felt across his cheek on her breastplate, he felt a soothing magic wash over him.

"Be careful Natsu, It has been frightfully boring without you." Erza murmured in his ear.

Once released, Natsu backed up and grinned at the imposing goddess, whose visible eye seemed a little too bright.

"Aren't I always?" He grinned and began his trek towards the entrance of the temple.

"Never," Jade called back.

While unable to deny the truth, Natsu just flashed a smirk back at his fellow champions and departed back towards the common area and into the street.

Without pausing, he headed towards the towns center, waiting for the sign from the crew to get into their positions. With Acnologia nearby, he was certain the demons would come. And the moment Natsu started the attack, he would allow the demons to paint the streets red with the blood of those inhabiting the holy town.

He just hoped the combined force of Jade's dragons and Lucy's crew would be enough.

-::-

"Are you sure about this?" Lyon asked as he moved into position, "This wasn't something we agreed to."

"My dear brother, we owe them far more than this." Ultear replied as she twirled her favorite orb in one hand, standing straight and tall for the first time in a decade. Lyon's heart squeezed at the sight. After so long he'd given up hope of ever seeing his sister restored, but here she was.

It hadn't even been a question. When they'd landed on the ship in all the confusion, they'd been left standing among a bunch of pirates they only knew through Gray's letters home. For a moment he'd been afraid they would attack, but then the small dragoness, Wendy, had pushed through the crowd demanding to know if anyone was hurt.

From there it had been a flurry of activity and before he'd known quite what was happening, he was sitting on a bench watching a miracle be performed on his sister.

He bowed his head, "You're right sister." He glanced around, "And who knows, if they can pull off one miracle, maybe they can pull off another."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Ultear smirked, "If anyone can perform another miracle I think it would be these people."

"Then let's hope the Spirit King favors us all." He replied as he watched the people of Magnolia being led subtly to safety, "Because I believe we're about to start."

"He will," Ultear said calmly, her orb floating in an arc over her palm, "His sister's life is at stake. And by his will we will rescue her."

She smiled at her brother, "If this goes well, our family will be whole again. And Gray's mind..."

Gray, whose mind had shattered and succumbed to the demonic impulses and power fueling through his tattoo, was currently being calmed and sedated by Meredy, who remained onboard the ship with Sting.

Meredy's unique magic allowed her to cast a bond over herself and Gray, effectively putting them both into a state where they would not be woken until after this was all over. Lyon's comfort was that it was only a temporary situation for both his fiancé and brother.

"Perhaps we can see more than a couple of miracles performed by the grace of The Celestial King," Ultear murmured, whispering a soft prayer to him, one that Lyon quietly echoed.

 _Its time._

Warren of Fairy Tail spoke through their collective minds, his voice a whisper to remind them to shore up their ranks.

The quiet alert went to each member, and Lyon waited. That was all they could do for the time being. Wait for the storm to break.

And in the center of the town, Natsu charged for the Destroyer's temple.

However, despite what most would expect, he didn't charge through the front door, with it's many large and powerful clergy barring the way and alert for his approach.

Living with Zeref for four hundred years had bought him not only a brother, but an appreciation for less direct tactics. And he gleefully employed them now as he dropped a rock wrapped in a very special piece of paper Levy had helped him write during the journey to Magnolia into a corner out of immediate sight of the guards.

He brushed a finger against the writing on it, letting out only a trickle of power to charge it and quickly moved away. He warily kept to the outer edge of Acnologia's territory. No doubt the god was keeping an eye out for him, but there was absolutely no reason to make things any easier. He skirted the edge of one side of the temple dropping, or lobbing, similarly covered rocks as Levey had instructed and prayed frantically this would go right.

Right on cue the first ignited in a ball of fire worthy of his father, obliterating a good chunk of the wall. He grinned as the remaining papers exploded in sequence, blasting the outer walls of Acnologia's temple with all of his contained fury. It was a beautiful sight. Though he didn't linger to stare at it as figures started appearing in the smoke and dust.

Knowing that was his cue, he sprinted onto the grounds themselves, praying to Erza that the smoke would hide him just a little longer as he found an entrance and slithered inside.

He had to find Lucy.

That was the most important thing.

No matter what he could not break his promise to his goddess.

Once he found her, the battle was halfway over. Freeing Lucy would be the best use of his time and getting her to safety. Fairy Tail would be making their way through the Destroyer's defenses to meet up with him, but he couldn't count on it yet.

He eeled around a pillar, bending around and making his way towards where he knew Lucy would be kept. Acnologia's inner sanctum.

Natsu was getting awfully sick of those.

This one proved more difficult to find than the one in the mountains, Acnologia having withdrawn his most secret place to the farthest corner away from his worshipers. He paid it no mind, although he attributed it as a sign to the bastard's devolving sanity.

He pushed into the inner sanctum, thanking his champion status which allowed him the right to enter a god's domain without needing permission or a drop of divine blood.

Acnologia was no where to be seen, drawn in by the explosions and more than likely searching for him among the carnage. It wouldn't distract him long, and Natsu wasn't keen on sticking around or drawing matters out.

He spotted a blond head of hair on the opposite side of Acnologia's throne, eyes lighting up when he saw Lucy looking desperately towards the sound of the explosions.

He snuck up next to her and clapped his hand over her mouth, seeing how she jerked in his hold and attempted to kick at his instep. Natsu grinned at her ferocity, but merely growled in her ear, "Peace Cap'n, 'tis only me."

"Hush now, I gotta make quick work of your chains," Natsu breathed when Lucy's eyes brightened and her body relaxed. When it looked like she was no longer planning on murdering him, his grinned crookedly and got to work.

-::-

"You sure it's this way?" Cana asked as they sprinted through the winding streets. In the distance Natsu's rather explosive declaration of war was rattling Acnologia's temple, and she had to give the ex pirate king credit for going all out.

"Of course I'm sure!" Levy huffed indignantly, shooting Cana a glare.

The quartermaster grinned and held up her hands, "Hey, I didn't mean it like that! I've just never been to the Creator's temple..."

Levy snorted and rolled her eyes, "No, you're too busy paying homage to Chelia and Bacchus."

"I hate to interrupt, but how much further is it?" Rogue asked as he glanced around warily, "I don't like the idea of my brother in there all alone any more than he has to be."

"Not far." Levy assured him, "The Master built his temple in his sacred cherry tree grove." She pointed where the famous trees stood proudly, "See? We're almost there."

Rogue started to nod only for his eyes to widen. Without warning he shoved Levy out of the way just in time for her to avoid a sword coming for her head.

"Damnit, I missed!" A loud voice snorted in disgust as a being that could only be one of the demon gates stepped lazily around a corner, "Oh well, little bite like her wouldn't have been much anyway." The demon smirked cruelly, "Though she is a goddess, so that alone makes her worth something. Not very much though!"

"Go." Rogue growled as he planted himself firmly between the three women and the demon, "I'll deal with this."

"At the very least a god is needed to get into the temple to retrieve the artifact," He growled when Levy made a noise of protest and advanced forward, "A dragon alone can crush a demon."

"Atta boy Sailor!" Cana smirked at Rogue and tugged Levy by the back of her collar. A wicked smile tore over her face and Levy rolled her eyes when she was dragged away, "Show 'em What happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!"

Seeing she was outvoted on that account, Levy turned on her heel and sprinted next to Cana as opposed to being dragged behind her. They tore through the last yards into the temple, just as a wall of shadows erupted behind them to protect their escape from an errant attack from the demon.

Levy glanced backwards to feel a pulse of divine magic surround them through the temple walls, a smile drawing over her lips as she reached out to grasp Cana's hand.

"Whoa, someone knew we were coming?" Cana asked, looking around where she could see a golden light glowing all across the temple walls.

"Of course, the gods have all been waiting for this day Cana. Jellal has been watching day after day, however not even he watched as closely as the Creator," Levy took her hand and walked firmly through a well remembered path in perhaps the most well tredded temple in all time.

Cana didn't have time to appreciate it however. Even with the divine magic glowing around them the rattle and boom of Rogue's fight just outside could be felt. And beyond that she could sense the explosion of magics as Fairy Tail and their allies clashed with Acnologia's forces. It was more than a little unnerving to be in here and not out there fighting with her family and hurried her step.

"Wait!" Levy hissed, throwing out an arm just as Cana would've passed a tree, "This is it."

Cana blinked a little at the seemingly random cherry tree in front of them, "This?" She asked in confusion, "But..."

"Trust me." Levy replied as she laid a hand on the ancient giant and equally ancient, almost tribal, patterns began spreading over it in a brilliant green. They were oddly hypnotizing and served as a reminder just how ancient the eldest god truly was.

The green patterns quickly formed a door that split down the middle and opened to reveal a stone passageway down. Feeling more than a little out of place, Cana watched as little fairy lights appeared along the passage, lighting the way.

"Alright, let's go." Levy said and started trotting down the stairs. Feeling distinctly bewildered, Cana followed suit.

"The air smells strange down here." Wendy murmured at her side, reminding the quartermaster with a jolt that she and Levy weren't alone, "But not musty. More like... a place of green and life."

"That's as it should be young lady." A wizened voice spoke up and both dragoness and mortal jumped as they spied a tiny old man holding a staff with a broad grin on his face, "This is my inner sanctum. The place my creation magic is strongest."

"Master." Levy breathed with a smile, "It's good to see you again."

Makarov smiled back at her, "We've missed you young Levy." He replied, and immediately frowned, "We have little time for pleasantries though."

He tapped the butt of his staff against the floor, somehow causing a bone deep clang to sound, and an alcove nestled unnoticed under a root opened up to reveal the last piece of the relic.

Levy reached forward to take it, but was stopped by Makarov thrusting his staff in her way, "That relic is not yours to take." He told her gravely, "The magic I put on this enchantment is far more complex than the others."

"Then what's needed?" Wendy asked, "Please, we need it to help Lucy and Natsu!"

Makarov smiled benignly at her, "I do not bar the relic from you intentionally child. It's yours for the taking. If you can pass the barrier around it." He stared at them solemnly, "You must understand. This relic is not something to be used lightly. And when I sealed it away I did so with the intent that none save the purest reasons could unseal it. That is a magic not even I can change."

"It's not enough we want to help our friends?" Wendy exclaimed, but Cana wasn't listening as she felt her gaze drawn to the floating piece.

"No." She murmured, inadvertently silencing the young dragoness, "It's not." She paced towards it, and thrust her hand out, though she stopped short of touching it, "We have to look from a god's perspective. Is what we're doing worth unsealing the most dangerous weapon in history?"

She took a breath, closing her eyes for a moment, before glaring at the artifact, "You tell me!" She yelled at it, "I dare you to look into my heart and tell me it's not!"

She brought up memories and shoved them harshly at the magic. Memories of Lucy and Gray teasing each other. Of girl talks and taking a young Lucy under her wing. Of laughter and tears. Of adventures and far off ports. Of the people they often wound up helping. Of Igneel and his nest. Of Natsu and Lucy falling in love, and Gray doing the same.

"You tell me it's not worth it!" She cried, "That these people aren't worth it! Look at these people! This is what we're fighting for! Our family! The heart and soul of Fairy Tail! You tell me they're not worth saving! That the people we've met aren't worth helping! Acnologia will destroy all of it if we don't stop him! And we, alone, aren't strong enough! So don't you sit there behind your stupid glowy barrier and try to pretend we don't need you!"

"I haven't been able to do a damn thing to help my friends," Cana murmured, her hand flattening against the barrier. She drew a deep breath and let her anger over all the injustices that had fallen on them drift away.

"I've watched them in pain suffering, seen the gods helpless to lift a finger, but most importantly I've seen them struggle through hardship and rise to every occasion," Cana lifted her chin, "I vouch for the lives of Captain Lucy Heartfilia, Captain Natsu Dragneel, and First Mate Gray Fullbuster."

"We will fight for our friends, our family and the gods," Cana took a deep breath, "So open up damn it!"

For a moment there was utter silence and Cana thought perhaps the weapon wouldn't understand her. Wendy made a quiet sound of disbelief and sadness, while Canas heart sank from the silence which greeted her heartfelt speech.

She slowly began to lower her hand from the shield, resigning herself to the fact that the last piece of the artifact was just out of reach.

"Wait!" Levy hissed.

Startled, Cana glanced back at Levy but froze when the Master nearby chuckled at her expression.

"I believe it likes you lady Cana," He pointed towards her forearm.

She turned her arm over, blinking at the brilliantly glowing mark which had appeared on her skin. The barrier drained away into the tattoo before it faded into a deep ruby and faded under her skin.

"It seems you've been given a blessing from the fairies," Makarov laughed and nodded towards the relic sitting innocently by itself.

"Congratulations. You have won yourself the completed Lumen Historia," He continued, gesturing for Cana to take it.

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed tremendously! Alas, we were 5 short of the 30 reviews needed for a preview, but I wanna thank all our amazing reviewers who did leave us one. You guys were awesome, and we really loved watching you go nuts over the action starting lol! I hope you guys shout just as incoherently now that it has! Love you all and we'll see you Sunday! :)**_


	49. Absolute Bearings

**Hey guys, Mslead here with your Sunday update! Just three more chapters left!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 49**

 ** _Absolute Bearing_**

 _The bearing of an object in relation to north. Either true bearing, using the geographical or true north, or magnetic bearing, using magnetic north._

* * *

Cana stared down at her arm in shocked awe. She'd done it? She'd actually truly done it? It seemed impossible, but she'd witnessed the proof with her own eyes. Even now the knowledge of how to use the spell embedded in her skin was filtering into her mind as if it had always been there.

Emotions she couldn't name surged through her as she reached out and grabbed the last piece of the broken staff. Finally. Finally she would be able to help her captain. The girl she'd tucked so very firmly under her wing during their parent's brief love affair.

She'd never outright said it, but Lucy had always felt like a little sister to her, and not once had she ever been able to let go of the feeling. It had stuck even through the years apart, and surged powerfully to the fore when she'd heard rumors of a new young Heartfilia captain taking to the seas.

It was that feeling that had fueled her impassioned speech, and now she was nearly breathless with gratitude that at last she could help properly.

Maybe she would never be a goddess, or a champion, or anything like that, but it didn't matter now. She turned to the Creator, intending to thank him, only to blink in surprise at the sight of the Titania standing beside him with an approving smile.

"I'm impressed." The goddess chuckled, "You passed a trial I never could." She cocked her head thoughtfully, "You may have the makings of a champion Cana Alberona."

"What are you doing here Erza?" Makarov asked gruffly, though not unkindly.

"War has begun Master." Erza replied firmly, "My place is here."

"You cannot fight Acnologia." Makarov admonished, "You know that."

"I have no intention of fighting him." Erza replied, "That fight is Natsu's, and I've already given what blessings I can for it." She turned her gaze to Cana, "You, however, are now in possession of the last piece of the Lumen Historia. And you are down a protector."

She drew her sword, her expression steely, "Therefore, I will accompany you to Acnologia's temple. Though I cannot engage the god myself, I can, and will, cut a clear path for you."

"You will not be slowed in your mission Miss Alberona, I give you my word," Erza said without wavering, steel glinting in her eyes as she walked towards the entrance. Like Levy and the others, Cana noticed that Erza no longer had her cloak of divinity draped around her. No doubt her considerable power would have been ideal in any situation, however even in war it seemed as though her hands were tied.

Still, the goddess of Victory was fierce and held herself with the utmost confidence that bled into Cana. Erza gave her word, and she assumed it wouldn't be broken lightly.

"Come, we need to advance now if we have any hope of making it in time," Erza commanded, pointing ahead with her sword.

"Come on," Levy smiled and drew her hands through the air to conjure her magic, "with Erza here and us covering your sides, there won't be anyone who will stop us."

"Be careful when you get inside child," Makarov rumbled from the side, "Do not think to stay and linger to help in the fight. Your battle will lay elsewhere. Get the staff piece to Natsu and restore the Lumen Historia."

"Got it," Cana grunted, chafing as she was to admit it, with Gray out of commission she alone was left to carry out Natsu's orders regarding the crew.

"Get ready!" Wendy balled her small hands into fists when they approached the entrance to the temple.

"Godspeed my children," Makarov said fondly, dropping his shield to allow them out.

Erza didn't wait a beat, her sword flashing like light itself as she lunged the moment the shields went down. Her armor gleamed in the sun, a blinding goddess who cleaved down a path of enemies in a single stroke.

"Hurry!" Erza shouted over the cries and clanging of the battles that had filled the streets.

They had to make it back to the Destroyers temple.

—::—

For Natsu's part, getting Lucy out of her chains was not proving to be an easy task. He just wished Gajeel was present to bite down on her manacles, but the god of the forge was busy with Jellal.

If it were just him, he would have melted the cuffs off, but seeing as Lucy didn't have the tough skin of a fire dragon then that left his options a little limited.

"Alright Luce, this is going to get a little warm alright?" He gave her a grin and reached his arms around the chains themselves. Heating up the links themselves, he placed a foot on the wall and gave a great heave.

Lucy winced when the metal warmed around her wrist, uncomfortably hot but not painful. She grinned as the chain snapped loose from the wall.

"Can't say I'm fond of your idea of jewelry sailor," Lucy teased.

Natsu laughed quietly and began working on her other wrist, "Really? A man sails over the many seas to free his captain, but she has the gall to complain about the bracelets he's picked out for ya?" He winked, "Such standards you have!"

"Or perhaps just an eye for treasure," Lucy breathed and grasped his face once he freed her other hand.

She took a precious few seconds to grasp him close and drag him into a desperate kiss, joy for his brave actions bubbling under the surface. However along it came the fear of a trap.

"Natsu, Acnologia knows you're coming here. This is all a trap!" Lucy hissed to him.

Natsu nodded and flashed her a knowing grin, "Of course he knew we would come. We'll always come for you captain, we'll deal with it like we always do!"

He knelt down to begin working on her ankle, "Where's your piece of the staff?"

"Right here."

The speaker of the voice filled the room with his presence, sending an icy shudder running down Natsu's spine as they were joined by the god who had such a significant part in ruining their lives.

"So good to see you again Natsu," Acnologia purred, holding his piece of the staff in his one hand.

Natsu slowly stood up, giving Lucy an apologetic look as he was forced to stop his work on her ankles.

"I see you have something that belongs to me," Acnologia gestured to the pieces of the staff tied to Natsu's waist. The blade and the first part of the stem.

Natsu turned towards Acnologia, his hands curling around the key at his chest, "I don't see anything here that belongs to you!"

The power of the key was not enough to elevate Natsu as it had in the past. He could only use one of its abilities at a time. He could weaken Acnologia without trying to encompass the power of a god in his mortal body. It was the only way they would all walk out of this.

He was a dragon in this lifetime. Much older and with the memories of his past life adding to his experience. If he was careful, this might work with all of them coming out alive.

"I'll be taking those pieces now," Acnologia smirked.

"Try it," Natsu hissed.

-::-

Jellal tensed as he heard his champion's hissed challenge to Acnologia.

"It's begun." He murmured, "Natsu's engaged Acnologia again."

Gajeel scowled at the news, but didn't falter in his movements, "Cap'n will be fine. Th' others 're down there helpin'." He looked Jellal in the eye, "More important we get his key to him."

Jellal nodded solemnly, though neither god could hide the worry in their eyes. The odds of them getting the key done in time were vanishingly low if the main battle had already begun. However, there was nothing they could do about it now. To stop mid-forge would cause more problems than continuing would.

"This is the last of it." Juvia panted as she handed the final raw lumps of metal to Gajeel. Gathering the raw material from the abyss for the forging was a difficult job as each piece had to be both untouched by mortal hand and the oldest and most primal material of its kind. Only she could retrieve it, and that made it difficult.

The fact that she was doing so at a distance to maintain Natsu's legs and they had considerably less time than the year and a day the original key had taken, did not help.

"Thank you Juvia." Jellal replied sincerely, dropping a warm hand on her shoulder as Gajeel began the smelting, "How long Gajeel?"

"Ain't long now." The dragon god grunted, "You need t' start imbuin' this stuff."

Jellal frowned and nodded. He'd learned the process from his father, though he'd hoped to never need to use it, and focused on what he wanted his key to do.

Experience had taught them all much, and though he could never fault his father for how he'd forged his key, Jellal was determined that never again would a celestial champion be put in the position Natsu was.

"Guide my hand father." He murmured as he raised his hand towards the molten gold, "Though your spirit be shattered over all creation, I know your heart lives on. Guide me!"

Bright golden light flared around Jellal in an intensity that would've killed a mortal in an instant as he focused it on Gajeel's forming creation.

"Rest Tempest," Gajeel grunted as he held the burning metal steady in his forge, "Won't be long now."

He just hoped it would be in time.

—::—

Natsu grunted as he was slammed back into the wall next to Lucy, his eyes widening when he saw the razor edge of a sword sailing towards his face. He rolled out of the way in the nick of time, hand wrapping around the hilt and yanking it free from the stone.

"Sorry m'lady," he grunted towards Lucy, who was still grasping at the chains on her ankles and trying hard to free herself. The metal wouldn't give though, and as frustrating as it was for her to be unable to help, it was worse seeing Natsu fighting on his own.

The match was surprisingly even though, and she could attribute that to the key weakening Acnologia. Natsu was using every ounce of strategy he had gathered in his long life, and every bit of strength he possessed from being both dragon, merman and champion.

"Don't worry about me. Get your head in the fight sailor," Lucy growled, wishing she could at least get her keys so she could summon a spirit to Natsu's side.

Her head pounded in agony, causing her legs to wobble and drop to the smooth floor. Natsu paused where he was holding both Acnologia's sword and the Crimson Lotus. "You okay?"

"Just hurry," Lucy grunted, knowing Natsu was running out of time to use his key.

"She's almost back, isn't she?" Acnologia purred, holding his hand out to summon a new inky blade, "soon the Celestial Princess will rise again."

"But not even she, will all her mighty power can destroy me. The gift of that key alone has the power to kill a god," Acnologia purred.

"Even if I can't kill you, I'll still take the consolation prize of ripping you apart," Lucy spat.

"Ohhh, what spirit!" Acnologia laughed, throwing his sword up when Natsu charged him once more. Their swords came together in sparks, Natsu and Acnologia straining against one another to gain any ground.

Natsu's eyes flamed with fury, his rage pushing him to take a step towards Acnologia, pressing the god back by sheer force, "Shut up!"

Acnologia looked faintly surprised by Natsu's sheer determination, but lowered his swords enough to slam his forehead into Natsu's skull.

The dragon jerked back from the strike but his feet didn't give ground, a wild smile flashing over his face, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Insolent, you would have made a decent demon had the Tempest not interfered with my curse to rob you of your soul," Acnologia smirked at him, "But there is still time for that."

He twisted their arms to slam their swords into the ground and lifted up his foot to kick hard into Natsu's gut.

It forced separation between them, and Natsu panted as he stumbled back under the skylight.

He glanced back at Lucy, who was curling her arms around her head, molten gold burning in her eyes in glowing pulses. They were running out of time. He couldn't keep playing cat and mouse with this god, but it was hardly an easy fight.

Flames licked along the edges of his blades and he sank back into a ready stance.

"Just hang on a little longer Lucy!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, pointing up behind him, "look out!"

Natsu managed to twist out of the way of an arch of shadow that lashed out at him, Acnologia himself emerging from the darkness. He blocked the first strike, but the second was too quick and slid under his guard.

He lost the spare sword, leaving him with just Crimson and threw up his defense over his head. The god powered on though, sensing Natsu's imbalance and taking advantage of those strikes.

Natsu was forced to a knee, his breathing heavy as he could only endure the Gods strikes from his spot. His arms ached from the effort, giving Gajeel a silent apology for the wear he was putting on his beloved sword.

He could hear Lucy screaming and the blood roaring from his pounding heart into his ears.

But behind Acnologia, from his position on the floor he could see a glimmer of circling golden light through the skylight above.

A head of familiar brown hair ducked out of sight, and just as Natsu thought he was going mad, the glass from above abruptly shattered.

Acnologia startled at the suddenness of a new attack, giving Natsu the opportunity to roll away just as Cana, standing from the safety of the roof, held her arm out in front of her.

" _Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!_ _ **Fairy Glitter**_ _!"_ Cana shouted.

A golden ring surrounded Acnologia, providing Natsu with a precious distraction as the circle tightened around the god and exploded with a devastating force that rocketed Natsu back against the wall with Lucy.

"Nice to see ya Captain! Lookin' a bit sunny in the eyes though!" Cana panted from the skylight.

"Cana!" Lucy stared, "that spell!"

"Wasn't enough to put that bastard down I'm afraid!" Cana pulled out the last piece of the relic and threw it to Natsu. He caught it, swiftly tucking it into his belt.

"It's called the Lumen Historia! You'll need two gods to activate it! Lady Erza is fighting through the gates now!" Cana looked back, "She's making her way to you now, you just need to hang on a little while longer! The timing is going to be everything!"

"Got it!" Natsu shouted, "go give her a hand Cana! I'll take it from here!"

He held a hand out to Lucy, helping her stand up.

"It's just about time," Natsu gave her a gentle smile, "be ready."

Lucy swallowed and nodded, her head giving an insistent throbbing.

The pain had been steadily getting worse over the past few days as they'd waited for Natsu and the others to show up, but she'd stubbornly fought it off. The last thing she'd wanted was to regain her divinity and disrupt all of Natsu's plans. Because she knew he'd have them.

However, she wasn't sure how much longer she could fight it.

The pulsing was getting worse and worse. Even the slightest motion made her head throb as the memories, and more importantly, the power behind them shifted restlessly. It was like what had once been a thick wall was now the thinnest of barriers and the slightest provocation would make it pop.

Something she readily admitted to herself she was reluctant to do for more reasons than just strategic ones.

She was a little afraid of the power she could sense within herself now. And of the memories. How much would they change her? Natsu himself had changed in subtle ways as he'd regained his memories, and so had Gray. What would happen to her?

She was proud of who she was, what she'd built for herself. She didn't want to become a sugary princess or remote goddess.

 _'And you shall not.'_

Lucy started a bit at the voice sounding in her head, a voice that sounded very much like her own.

 _'Ah, you heard me.'_ The voice replied, _'Don't be alarmed. I'm you. The you that was a goddess.'_

Lucy stiffened as a wash of feeling pushed through the barrier in her mind, but it felt like nothing more than a warm hug, _'Don't fear us.'_ The voice pleaded, _'We_ _ **are**_ _you. But we are only part of the whole. Don't you remember our mother's words?'_

"I am on a journey." Lucy whispered hoarsely unaware she was drawing attention from the combatants, "The journey... is a rebirth." She clutched her head as the throbbing sharpened into a spike, "From... from who I am, to who I will become."

 _'Exactly so.'_ The voice approved, _'You will not lose yourself to us Lucy Heartfilia. You will simply become more than you are. Just as Natsu has. We will not stop you from charting your own course in the future. You know this.'_

"Maybe." Lucy chuckled as the pain receded again, "But you'll forgive me if I fight a little longer."

 _'Naturally.'_ The voice replied, and for a moment there was perfect accord as she focused back on the fight with Natsu.

In her distraction, Acnologia had engaged Natsu once more. She watched her champion wrestling with the god, Natsu taking step after step forward.

Acnologia's eyes went wide, his shoulders bowing back as the galvanized champion shoved him back to attack.

Natsu drew a dagger from his belt, sinking it sharply into the gods shoulder. Acnologia let out a roar of pain as he dropped back, sword clattering to the floor. Natsu let loose a fiery punch to the gods jaw, kicking out his ankles to slam him down.

Lucy felt her heart lift as Natsu stayed on the god, wondering for a moment of the relic would even be necessary. If he could finish this then they would never need the Lumen Historia.

Of course that was what she thought until suddenly Natsu was being flung back.

Her dragon gasped as the air was compressed from his lungs. His eyes flew open wide as the god unleashed a powerful surge of magic that was unnatural to the world.

There the god stood in a towering height of magic that was far beyond any rational scope of human mind. Had Natsu not been a Champion, the sight alone might have killed him. But as it stood he was a dragon and a champion.

A champion before a god, in full destructive power and shattering the ancient rules of the Creator to keep him contained on mortal land. Perhaps it was saving grace he was on temple grounds that kept the world from falling straight into chaos, but Lucy knew there would be repercussions and ripples throughout the world as a result of the unfettered magic.

Acnologia roared and grabbed Natsu by the throat, lifting the surprised man up through the air by the neck. The broken key could not keep up with the sudden surge of magic.

He ripped the key off Natsu's neck, the cord snapping loudly.

"You lose," he snarled.

* * *

 _ **Sorry guys! No sneak peek this time, but we so very much appreciate everyone who did review! We appreciate your interest in the story! Stay tuned for the update on Wednesday!**_


	50. Code of Conduct

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your, belated, Wednesday update! Apologies for being a little late with it, I was a little too brain fried after work to go over the chapter properly lol. I hope you all enjoy the juiciness to come!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 50**

 ** _Code of Conduct_**

 _A set of rules which govern pirates behavior on a vessel._

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy cried in alarm, jerking violently against the chains still holding her, heedless of the way they cut into her skin.

Natsu growled around the vicelike hand holding him, but no matter how he clawed and struggled he couldn't so much as shift the god's grip a fraction.

"Now, shall we dispense with the play?" Acnologia smirked as he held up the key, and Lucy paled.

"No!" She cried, ignoring the way her head throbbed as she struggled against her bonds, "Stop it!"

She wasn't sure exactly what Acnologia planned to do, but she knew it was bad. And in the back of her mind she sensed she did know. And that feeling was worse than anything she ever could've dreamed of.

Because there was a part of her going hot and cold by turns and she had no idea why, but the growing dread only fueled her frenzy

Acnologia smiled broadly, every tooth in his face showing, "I've waited a very long time for this." He purred as he pressed the fragment against Natsu's head, almost like he was unlocking a door, _"Eternity lock."_

The words reverberated through the air, and Lucy felt something in her chest clench then shatter as a pulse of celestial magic coursed through Natsu, causing him to jerk and gasp in surprise.

" _ **No!"**_

The anguished sound tore from her throat before she even realized it was building, tears cascading down her cheeks for something she didn't fully understand. Except she knew she did, and in her desperation to understand, to _remember_ why this was important, she reached into herself and tore the barrier to her memories apart with a pained shriek that echoed in the real world.

Outside the temple all fighting came to an abrupt halt as an explosion of magic surged from Acnologia's temple, shooting high into the heavens and sending out a shockwave that knocked everyone for miles around off their feet.

There was a feeling of breathless awe in the air as the power rippled around the world, and a knowing. A memory sparked by the divine itself.

The Celestial Princess, Commander of the Celestial Armies, and sister to the Spirit King himself, had been reborn.

And she was angry.

Natsu blinked in dazed confusion feeling strange and as if he had suddenly lost something. Acnologia dropped him heavily to the floor. He grunted and shook his head, a strange emptiness echoing in his chest.

Aside from that though, he felt completely fine.

However as he pushed himself upright, he caught sight of Lucy, furious and golden Lucy ripping herself free from her chains.

The stunning sight almost distracted him from what he was witnessing. The goddess herself, the Celestial Princess had broken free from the chains of her memory and not only the physical ones binding her.

"Acnologia!" She screamed in rage, her eyes a full, holy glow. Natsu jerked a bit when the Destroyer took his own dagger to hold at his throat.

"Lucy stop!" Natsu shouted back at her, uncaring of the blade held against the scar of his throat.

The furious goddess froze at both the blade at Natsu's neck and his cry.

"Your power will cause the stars to fall on the world Lucy! You need to calm your anger!" Natsu growled.

"Yes Lucy, calm yourself. You wouldn't want my hand to slip," Acnologia chuckled. Lucy froze, her expression growing pained as the glow left her eyes and settled around her.

"Natsu, he's done something terrible to you," Lucy whispered, angry tears boiling in her eyes.

Natsu flashed her a small smile, "I kinda figured that cap'n." He replied, "I mean, let's not forget who we're dealing with. But I ain't dead yet."

"You might as well be!" Lucy snapped, the tears spilling over, "Natsu, he's taken away one of the most precious things in creation! Your rebirths. If you die now you'll never be reborn! Your soul will sink to the bottom of the river of souls and never again venture forth! Not even my brother can save you from that fate!"

Natsu's expression morphed from horrified to soft at the news, "I ain't dead yet cap'n." He repeated, "And until I am, there's no point in worryin'."

"A remarkably carefree statement considering I have you at my mercy." Acnologia chuckled darkly, "All it would take to destroy you forever would be to slide the knife along your neck." His eyes gleamed with madness, "It would be so very satisfying too."

"You so much as nick his skin Acnologia..." Lucy growled, her temper flaring again.

"You would bring war on me in the mortal realm?" Acnologia asked, "And in my own sanctuary? All for him?"

"You don't want to know how far I'd go for him." Lucy replied ominously, "You think you know something of anger? Just lay one more finger on him."

"As it happens... I believe you princess." Acnologia replied cheerfully, "However, I would be a fool to give up my best bargaining chip. So we're at a stalemate."

"What do you want?" Lucy demanded impatiently.

"Aside from you?" Acnologia smirked at Lucy, his grip tightening on Natsu when her champion let loose a furious growl, "I believe you know the only thing else I desire is the fall of the gods."

"Those who turned their backs on me after morphing me into a divine monster," Acnologia hissed, "I will not have them interfere with me ever again!"

He nodded to Natsu, who glared stubbornly ahead, "Take my relic from my waist band worm and toss it to your goddess with the rest of yours. I'll have her assemble it."

Natsu merely laid still, his eyes locked on Lucy's. Knowing Acnologia had just the one arm, he resisted complying as he was unwilling to even attempt to give him what he wanted. Not without his goddess's command.

Acnologia pressed the blade harsh against his throat, his eyes gleaming with cruelty.

"Just give me a reason scum, I would sooner see you dead and have my revenge," Acnologia snarled back at him, "I would be willing to give up the staff if it meant finally washing my hands of you."

"Then do it you pitiful excuse for a god," Natsu hissed, "My life is pledged to the celestial family. I won't be used as a bargaining chip to seal them away."

Acnologia snarled in frustration and slammed Natsu's head into the floor, dazing the man and dropping his foot against his throat. He ripped the staff from Natsu's throat and tossed them to Lucy along with the one at his own waist.

"Assemble it my beloved, or I will crush his throat like a grape beneath my heel," he growled.

Lucy glared darkly at him, "I never want to hear you utter those words again." She hissed even as she reluctantly crouched to collect the items.

"Lucy..." Natsu wheezed, "Don't do it."

Lucy transferred her gaze to him, "I swore to you millennia ago that I wouldn't lose you." She replied, "And I will not break that vow now."

"But Lucy..." Natsu protested, only to cut off with a gargle as Acnologia's foot pressed a little harder.

Lucy's eyes flashed gold as she slowly straightened up, "Acnologia..." She growled warningly, "Have care lest you lose your only leverage over me."

The pressure on Natsu's neck receded, and Acnologia smirked, "We wouldn't want that now would we my love?"

Lucy visibly shuddered, "Don't call me that either!" She snapped, "I am not now, never was, and never will be your love, beloved, or anything else!"

Her grip on the spear fragments tightened as her eyes glowed with badly leashed rage, and the spear responded in kind as it glowed a golden green and the parts rose in the air. With a sound that was almost musical they circled the angry goddess and then in a flash of white light assembled themselves with a snap. Lucy blinked as the various fragments, that had looked nothing like an actual spear before, transformed into a thing of deadly intent.

It wasn't ornate, or encrusted with gems. Rather it was a thing of simplistic beauty. The shaft smooth and lovingly crafted, but hinting also at it's wild origins. The tip, more a long slightly curved flint blade than a normal spear tip, glinted in the sun sharp and deadly. The single phoenix feather tucked into the wrapping beneath the blade the only real adornment. And yet it made Lucy's blood sing. It was the sort of weapon she could remember using back when humanity lived in caves and hunted the long dead giant animals of the day.

It was the sort of weapon that spoke of the wildness when creation was young, and she and her brother had just been sculpted by their father out of the stars themselves.

It was a weapon that brought back memories of wearing furs and running with wolves for days on end for no other reason than the pure exhilaration. Memories of campfires, and watching the small, fragile, beings her father and uncle had coaxed into being tell stories.

It hearkened to the oldest, wildest, part of herself, and as it laid itself in her hands the shift was palpable.

"Bring it to me, quickly now," Acnologia said without comment to her threats and glares. He didn't bring his heel up off Natsu's throat, not wanting to release the dragon back into Lucy's hold. But he was hearing his counterpart's swift approach.

The Titania had breeched the outer and inner walls of his temple. She was only minutes away from him now, perhaps even less. And once she arrived, he would lose any hope of sealing away the gods. His only chance at that point would be risking the Celestial Princess' rage and destroying her champion.

That was an ending he could live with.

But not one he preferred.

Eyes filled with hate, Lucy carried the staff towards him and held it out for him to grasp.

"Let's get this over with," She hissed angrily, her magic sparking and snapping against her skin as she fought back the urge to obliterate the impertinent god before her regardless of what it would do to creation. It was only the fact Natsu was held hostage that she restrained herself even slightly. For there was no way she could strike without Acnologia killing him first.

And that was completely unacceptable.

"Don't, Lucy you've just gotten your life and family back," Natsu wheezed, his fangs gritting and hand locking around his ankle.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but an eternity without hope of your return is too much to bear. Acnologia will not win." Lucy breathed.

"Won't I?" Acnologia smirked and grasped the staff.

At once there was a flare of magic that blinded Natsu, enough to almost mask the arrival of Erza slamming her way into the inner sanctum.

"Lucy!" She cried out, shocked at the sight before her, but freezing as the magic of the staff took over her.

Sword clattering to the ground, Erza disappeared on the wave of magic. The distant sounds of battle halted as well, as the gods which had taken up arms fell silent.

Their magic fell into the staff as a collective, the power pulling Acnologia and Lucy together enough for a moment to have him release his hold on Natsu.

And that moment was all Natsu needed.

With a speed he would later swear was entirely due to Erza's earlier blessing Natsu rolled out from under Acnologia's foot and onto his feet. He didn't even pause to think as he sprang for Acnologia before the god could regain his footing and grabbed for the key fragment.

He hated what he was contemplating, knowing he would never be reborn, and that it would hurt Lucy. But if the alternative was this, the world burning to a madman, even briefly, then he would do whatever he had to. He'd pledged himself to Lucy and her family, and he wasn't going to fear death now.

That was the thought foremost on his mind as he wrestled with Acnologia over the key before finally pulling it away from the startled god just as he was thrown off his back.

"Stupid move." He laughed as he crawled back upright, "I got this back."

He held up the fragment and Acnologia snorted, "So what? That thing can't contain my divinity in this form." He smirked, "And you wouldn't dare use it in any other form."

"Wanna bet pal?" Natsu replied, a cocky half smirk curling his lips.

"Natsu no!" Lucy cried in alarm, "If you do that you'll die!"

"And if I don't you will!" Natsu retorted fiercely, "Lucy, you know what'll happen if this freak isn't stopped! He'll burn the whole world! Nothing will be safe from him! Least of all you!" He met her desperate eyes, "I love you more than I can ever express, and I'm sorry it's come to this, but this is our only chance to save everything your father and the Creator built. I can't let this pass by."

"Please Natsu!" Lucy begged as she rushed to him, "I can get us out of here! I can elevate you now! Just don't do this!"

"You elevate me now and it's all over." Nastu replied roughly, "A god can't fight another god without destroying the world. Destroying Fairy Tail and our family! And we'll never have the bastard exposed like this again. We run away now and there will never be peace."

He curled his fist tightly around the key fragment and pulled her into a passionate kiss, a goodbye kiss, "Promise me, when this is over, you'll find love again someday." He smiled crookedly, "You're too damn nice not to cap'n."

He pulled away and stepped forward, celestial power enveloping him as he did. It proved to be the last of the power of the former king as the key evaporated into golden motes that sank into Natsu's skin, igniting a power within him that no mortal should possess. That no mortal _could_ possess for long.

"Let's finish this." He growled as he launched himself forward, burning red-gold flames enveloping his fists.

"Work on getting the gods free Lucy," Natsu shouted, tackling the god with a renewed ferocity.

Lucy let loose a strangled sounding noise, practically seeing Natsu's very soul burning up with the force of his celestial flames. Acnologia let out a laugh of delight as he engaged Natsu.

"You've sealed your own fate Champion! There will never be another to bear the mark of the celestial family, and I will finally be rid of you for good." Acnologia laughed, summoning his sword back to fend off Natsu's attacks.

"My fate will always belong to Lucy." Natsu roared back, fist slamming into Acnologia's gut and sending him straight into the wall of his temple with devastating force.

"Even gone I know I'll be kept alive by her memories. I can go easy knowing you're dead and gone out of Lucy's life forever!" He began his assault in earnest.

Lucy watched the golden streaked flames swirl and dance through the air, Natsu letting loose explosive blast after explosive blast. Her grief was palpable, unable to stop herself from being both furious with Natsu for going against her wishes and sick with the pain of knowing what he was sacrificing to save her.

She dropped to her knees beside the staff, cradling it in her lap and curling her palm against the blade to spill golden drops of blood onto the seal. No matter what she was not going to let her beloved's sacrifice be in vain.

She was just lucky it was still malleable. It hadn't cemented or steadied over thousands of years, this one still had he signature of her own power behind it.

Natsu let out a roar of flames that engulfed Acnologia and warmed Lucy.

"You wretch!" Acnologia snarled, his body burning in pieces.

Natsu's own nature as a dragon helped fuel the magic of the key, his natural stamina and hardy nature giving him more flexibility with its divinity, but even slow he was dimming.

He slammed his forehead into Acnologia's as Lucy began to pry open the spell she cast to seal the gods. Natsu let out a roar as he rushed Acnologia, flames encompassing his entire body.

The flames seared and boiled his own skin though, not even draconic skin capable of resisting divine flames. Natsu was numb to the pain though as he knelt and poured all his power into one attack.

"Dragon Gods Brilliant flame!" Natsu roared, the mixture of flames now overshadowed by the outpouring of golden energy coming from His body.

A spiral of magic whipped out from Natsu, crushing into the helpless Acnologia, who no longer held his smile.

Natsu let out a roar as the god fell, consumed by the golden flames.

It was finally over.

Natsu dropped to his knees, watching Lucy pop the seal on the gods, a weary smile on his face as the world started to go fuzzy.

He was a little afraid of what would happen next to him. There would be no second life. No more chances for him. No more Lucy.

But she would finally be free.

That thought alone brought him a measure of peace as the celestial power burned through him, and he smiled as she broke through the seal only to immediately drop the Lumen Historia to rush to his side.

"Natsu..." She sobbed brokenly, uncaring of the lightshow behind her as the rest of the pantheon was freed, "You stupid dragon."

"Hey..." He grunted, reaching out to trail his fingers over her cheek, "It'll be alright cap'n."

"Like hell it will!" Lucy cried, "You're going to die and you can't come back! I can't face eternity alone without you!"

"And you won't have to sister."

Lucy blinked through her tears to look blearily up at Jellal as he joined them, giving Natsu a fondly exasperated look, "You are far too eager to die for your love my friend." He smiled, "I admit it's a trait we share you and I."

He held up his freshly forged key, "However, I'm not the least inclined to deal with a sad little sister for the rest of eternity, so you're just going to have to stay right where you are."

"But... how?" Lucy gasped as Jellal pressed the key against Natsu's skin, a small flare of light indicating it was working.

"I'm not father Lucy." He reminded her with a grin that was much more in keeping of the old jovial Prince than the solemn King, "My key works a little differently. It will keep his soul right where it should be. For a while at least. But a while is all we need."

Lucy blinked at him and he ruffled her hair playfully, "Have you forgotten little sister? Our champion here just defeated a god. That means he's the next Destroyer." He smirked at Natsu, "So I'm going to keep your soul right where it should be until you finish your transformation. Though I hope you'll come up with a better name than Destroyer. I think we can all agree that one's left a bad taste in our mouths."

Lucy gaped at her brother, shock warring with joy as she processed what she was being told. Natsu would live. And not only that, but he would become a god. He would be hers forever.

A squeal of pure happiness erupted from her as she nearly tackled her brother in joy, "Thank you!" She exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jellal chuckled as he held her close, "Anything for you Lucy." He murmured, "Welcome home."

"Wait." Natsu hissed, his hand drifting to the key burning on his chest. He flattened his hand over it, as if to remove it, however he did not push it off.

"I don't want his power. It's what turned him evil, isn't it?" Natsu hissed, his eyes flashing to Lucy.

"I would rather die now and _never_ be reborn than ever do what he did," Natsu growled.

Lucy released her surprised brother, equally shocked herself that he would willingly turn down divinity. She settled a hand against his forehead, "You are not Acnologia Natsu. You won't succumb to the same things he did. And even if you were tempted, we would never allow it."

"Acnologia was hardly weak willed," Natsu protested, "And he was kind before he became a god."

"But Acnologia did not have friends. Didnt have family," Juvia joined them, settling next to Lucy and giving Natsu a smile, "We might have failed Acnologia in his teachings, but we will not do the same to you."

"Do you trust me Natsu?" Lucy took his hand in hers, squeezing gently as they were joined by their other divine friends.

"Do you trust us?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked up at the scowling face of Gajeel, over Levy's sweet smile and Juvia's hopeful face. He looked to Erza, his sister's calm but intense stare begging him to stay with them.

His eyes drifted to Jellal, who merely watched and waited without judgement for his decision before falling to Lucy.

And Lucy, his perfect goddess. He would die for her. He had in the past. And he had in the present.

Perhaps now, even though it was scarier, he could find the strength within himself to live for her too. Despite facing the unknown, Natsu was willing to preform the task.

Lucy's eyes were filled with love and hope, knowing she couldn't influence his decision but praying he would choose to stay with her.

Even at his last moments, he could deny her nothing.

Slowly he nodded, drawing his hand away from the key, "I trust you with everything that is me. All of you."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as the golden flames from Acnologia soared through the air to rush towards him. He breathed them in, the flames warming him from the inside out and burning him in a way he hadn't felt before.

The transformation seared into his very bones, and Natsu's mouth fell open as he felt it boiling the mortality out of him.

* * *

 _ **And that's the chapter! I wanna first say thank you for everyone who's gotten this far with us! We're down to one chapter and the epilogue left! I also wanna give a huge shout out to our reviewers! You guys knocked it out of the ballpark this chapter! Thank you so much for all your encouraging words and everything else! We love you guys! Enjoy your very well earned preview, and we'll see you Sunday! :)**_

 _"Both of our curses are gone..?" Natsu's smile broke over his face and he reached for Lucy's hand. His eyes glittered with a divine light which had been previously absent._

 _He looked at Juvia for confirmation once again, and as she gave him a muted smile and nod, it was like a bolt of lightening struck him._

 _"But Gray..." Natsu's eyes slowly widened, "His didn't go away with Acnologia's death?"_

 _He shoved himself upright and to his feet, nearly staggering as Gray's pale and mad face floated into his mind._

 _"No Natsu, his curse was one he chose to activate. By doing so he gave himself over to the Destroyer. Much like your key, in exchange for that much power there are certain consequences," Lucy apologized to Natsu._

 _Natsu blinked rapidly, Gray's face sending a sudden surge of voices mumbling in his head and desperate prayers he couldn't untangle. He grasped a fistful of hair and breathed deeply._

 _"How do I fix him?" Natsu growled, his eyes flashing to Lucy with an edge of pleading, "I took Acnologia's power. I can make it better, I know I can!"_


	51. Tempest

**Hey guys! Mslead here! Sorry for the late update, I fell asleep before I could update last night. This is the last chapter of Tempest. It's been a real fun road.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 51**

 ** _Tempest_**

 _A violent, windy storm_

* * *

He couldn't tell if he was screaming, it certainly felt like he was though as a heat and power unlike any he'd ever known radiated through him. It boiled his blood, and burned his skin. Somehow, despite the pain, he could sense its aim wasn't to harm. He could feel the impurities that made him mortal being removed as it ran its course, leaving him feeling both incredibly clean and raw as it passed.

He gasped desperately for air as his lungs felt like they were being squeezed to death, and he turned a frantic gaze on Lucy. Had something gone wrong? He couldn't breathe!

Her eyes widening, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, gently breathing in that first life giving breath.

He collapsed in exhausted relief as his lungs unbound themselves and suddenly he could breathe normally again, "Ow."

Lucy giggled a little hysterically at his familiar whine, and she curled up against his side to hold him close, "My dragon." She purred, her anger long since forgotten in the wake of having him at her side forever, "My brave dragon champion. Thank you."

"I dare say this evens everything out very nicely." Makarov chuckled as he laid a hand on Natsu's shoulder, sending a soothing wave of healing into the new god's body, "Relax my boy, you've done remarkably well."

He turned to Levy, "Make a note my dear that should we ever have a mortal defeat a god again, it would be prudent to have a Celestial on hand."

"You mean... that wasn't normal?" Natsu groaned, though he made no move to get out of Lucy's arms.

"No." Makarov replied, "The process for elevating a mortal is different from what we just witnessed. It appears the process is far more violent for a conquered god. Though that may simply be due to which god you defeated. Fortunately, Lucy was more than capable of assisting."

Natsu wasn't sure how he felt about that, but since he was alive and in his captain's arms he decided not to care.

The elder god must've read all that and more on his face because he chuckled and turned to the others, "Alright you brats! We've still got a lot of cleanup to do! Let's help Natsu tidy up the mess his predecessor made so we can get him properly instated!"

"Yes Master!" The various gods cried out, and scattered around to do as they were told.

Juvia smiled sadly nearby and settled her palm against Natsu's cheek. Her eyes glowed for a moment and her hand reached to Natsu's waist and unlooped his scarf. She drew it away from him, and Natsu jerked in instinctive surprise.

"Peace Natsu, your curse is broken. So is Lucy's in a way," Juvia smiled at them.

"Indeed, Acnologia's curse on Lucy was for her to forever be found by him, and for her to wed to the god of war," Jellal agreed, his hand resting at Lucy's shoulder, "Her curse only remains because Lucy unknowingly gave her word as a god to allow him to do that. But all her mortal curses have been burned away."

"It seems as if your prophecy has fulfilled itself in its own way," Jellal laughed and went to join Erza.

"Both of our curses are gone..?" Natsu's smile broke over his face and he reached for Lucy's hand. His eyes glittered with a divine light which had been previously absent.

He looked at Juvia for confirmation once again, and as she gave him a muted smile and nod, it was like a bolt of lightening struck him.

"But Gray..." Natsu's eyes slowly widened, "His didn't go away with Acnologia's death?"

He shoved himself upright and to his feet, nearly staggering as Gray's pale and mad face floated into his mind.

"No Natsu, his curse was one he chose to activate. By doing so he gave himself over to the Destroyer. Much like your key, in exchange for that much power there are certain consequences," Lucy apologized to Natsu.

Natsu blinked rapidly, Gray's face sending a sudden surge of voices mumbling in his head and desperate prayers he couldn't untangle. He grasped a fistful of hair and breathed deeply.

"How do I fix him?" Natsu growled, his eyes flashing to Lucy with an edge of pleading, "I took Acnologia's power. I can make it better, I know I can!"

Lucy smiled broadly at him, "You can." She confirmed, surprising Juvia a little, and got up, "And I'll show you how."

"He can?" The sea goddess breathed, "But how?"

Lucy grinned at her, "Perhaps you didn't notice it because you've never had one, but when Gray activated his curse he put himself between Acnologia and Natsu." She looked over at Natsu, "Not only that, but he's always had tremendous faith in you, and declared such very forcefully." Her smile widened, "All the qualities of a Champion wouldn't you say?"

Natsu gaped at her, "I... he... my Champion?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes. If you make him your Champion the rules will change for him. You'll be freer to exercise your magic on him and cleanse the madness. More importantly, you've just ascended, so your power isn't settled yet." She smirked, "Miracles are something you can perform without rituals required. Healing insanity would be a snap for you."

Natsu's expression and turned from one of shock to elation as his goddess had explained the possibilities, "What're we waiting for!" He exclaimed, little fires bursting into being all over him in his excitement, "Let's go help Frostbite!"

Lucy giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him close, "Let me show you how we gods travel lover."

Natsu barely had time to blink before he felt himself being whisked away through what felt like a surge of wind, and a moment later they were standing on the deck of the Fairy Tail, "What was that?" He gasped, "I never felt that when you blinked us places before?"

"Mortals can't sense it." Lucy replied, "I'll teach you how it's done later."

Natsu nodded and stepped back from her. Resting on the deck, with Sting standing guard, were Meredy and Gray still asleep. Even in his sleep though, they could see the perspiration beaded on his forehead and his hands and feet twitching as the madness struggled against the confinement.

He crossed over to their side in three long strides and knelt next to them, "How are they?"

"They've been like this since the battle started." Sting replied, a somewhat confused look crossing his face, "But... why are you here?"

Lucy smiled, "Because the battle is over. Natsu beat Acnologia, and in the process has become the new Destroyer."

"Yeah, not using that title ever." Natsu muttered as he pressed a hand to Gray's forehead, "Lucy, how do I do this?"

Lucy knelt beside him and placed her hand on top of his, "Slide your magic along mine, just like with our bond." She instructed, "I'll guide you into the shape it should take and show you how to mold it."

She was aware of the rush of the ocean spray bursting up from the ship and Juvia joining them. The goddess went to Grays head and nestled it in her lap.

Lucy unbuckled Gray's bracer over his arm where the darkness of his curse lashed angrily in his skin. Lucy settled Natsu's hand over it where it immediately began to calm.

Gray's breathing came a little easier, and Natsu noted the change with awe.

"Now look at me Natsu," Lucy murmured, sliding her hand into his. She summoned her magic, feeling his rise in an answer.

Natsu shivered at the sensation of the rise and fall of their magic, rushing together as Lucy's touched his and morphed around his to push and guide it in the right shape.

Natsu instinctively followed, understanding and performing the spell as Lucy guided him.

It was as if it were a part of himself, just another part of his magic for him to master. But Lucy guided him carefully, curbing his natural enthusiasm so not to pour too much magic into Gray.

Lucy pressed his hand down against the tattoo, and it glowed with a bright fiery magic.

She pulled her hands away, watching Natsu's glowing eyes carefully. What came next was a bond between champion and god. She couldn't help him with that.

Natsu looked up with a soft whine at the feel of her magic leaving him, his eyes glowing with a red light. But at her nod, he smiled back at her and looked to Gray.

Gray stirred, his senses filled with the scent of the ocean and the pain of his mind receding under the soothing touch of Juvia.

He opened his eyes, seeing Natsu kneeling over him, a faint glow of magic to his eyes with Lucy and Juvia giving him twin looks of concern.

"Hey bastard, think ya have slept long enough yet?" Natsu growled at him, a relieved grin flashing over his face.

Nearby, Meredy stirred, her magic broken by Natsu's interference. She froze next to Sting, who quietly shushed her before she could ask any questions

"Not like your ugly face is the first thing I wanna see when I get up in the mornin'," Gray smirked tiredly at Natsu, who growled back at him.

"We don't have a lot of time so listen up Sailor," Lucy interrupted them, setting a hand on Gray's shoulder to get his attention, "Natsu destroyed Acnologia and took on his power. So he was able to stave off your curse for long enough."

"I can save you from this Gray, but you've got to become my Champion y'hear?" Natsu grunted to him, "You won't be mortal either. The curse mark has changed you from the inside out, frozen your mortality and lifespan. If you agree to this, you'll be a demon. The first champion who would be one."

"What? Like the crazies we fought against in all those temples?" Gray protested, looking horrified of the thought of one day bringing harm to his family and friends. Just like Natsu had feared for his own power.

"Those demons were once mortals, but they weren't given the option. That power confused and mutated them, swaying their minds the same way power did their god," Juvia spoke soothingly to him.

"Their souls were burned away by Acnologia's power, quite accidentally too," Lucy added, "you will keep your soul, because we are doing this with a gentle hand."

"The choice is yours Gray, I already made mine," Natsu looked at him, "I promise I won't become another Destroyer. We won't let you hurt anyone either."

He held his hand out to Gray and flashed him a grin, "Want to try being my first mate again Gray?"

"In the proverbial sense," Gray flashed a crooked grin at Natsu and took the new gods hand, "I've already got a captain."

He licked his lips and squeezed Natsu's hand, their promises to help him soothing his nerves as easily as Juvia's fingers combing through his hair.

He understood the weight of a Champion. He had studied religiously his entire life, and also knew the honor it meant to be picked as one.

"I promise you though. I will serve to protect you and your interests so long as I carry the banner of your Champion," Gray breathed.

Natsu's eyes flared with power, his hand on Gray's arm heating up under his touch and spreading a soothing warmth through the man's body.

"That's what I like to hear," Natsu smirked and released the power he was holding.

It was as if something was clicking down on Gray, like warmth sealing itself into his bones while frost coated his muscles and skin. It was as if his magic itself was morphing into his very being, changing him in a way he could never have expected.

He breathed out, steam rising from his throat as the fire of Natsu's divine magic met the frost of his demonic ice.

Gray felt strong, powerful. And most importantly, completely in charge of his own mind.

He sat upright, his hand turning over towards the tattoo Natsu had been holding. Before the very sight of it seemed to fill his stomach with disgust, but there was a shift to it now.

Almost like the shapes on it had turned into something calmer, less threatening. And Gray at once knew the change was Natsu's doing. A change to his curse. It had turned into a blessing.

"It won't hurt you any longer," Natsu looked at Gray, "you already paid the price for using it which was your mortality. Your magic has already consumed you and turned you into a demon, which means there may not be a place for you in the stars should you die."

"However you will find that a demons lifetime is just as eternal as a gods, and as Natsu's Champion, you will be most difficult to kill," Lucy smiled at him, "the power that you paid for is free for you to use now. It belongs to you in the service of Natsu."

Gray nodded, understanding perhaps it was not ideal but that not all of the problems they solved could be completely repaired by a wave of a hand. This was by far the best outcome for him, Juvia had given him fair enough warning after all. Now he had a chance in life. A good long one by the looks of things.

"Now what, Destroyer?" Gray asked Natsu wryly.

The dragon made a face and shook his head, "now we come up with a better name."

"You could always call yourself the Idiot." Sting teased, finally over his shock from Lucy's pronouncements and what he'd just witnessed.

"Yeah that's a good one." Gray smirked wickedly, "Or maybe the Flamebrain."

"Oi!" Natsu growled, "Watch it! I can still beat you both up!"

"Yeah sure." Gray smirked as he climbed to his feet, "Maybe we should call you the Matchstick?"

Lucy burst into quiet laughter as Natsu tackled his brand new Champion and they started a brawl that quickly dragged Sting into the middle of it, "Looks like everything's back to normal!"

"Indeed." Juvia smiled and gave Lucy a grateful look, "Thank you for saving my Gray."

Lucy shrugged a little and smiled back, "You did the same for me." She replied, "And besides, I'm fairly fond of Gray myself."

"The hell did you just call me droopy drawers?" Rang out from the flailing pile of limbs, and Lucy couldn't help giggling again.

Yep. Everything was back to normal. And she'd honestly never been happier. The horizon had never looked brighter, and suddenly she wanted to reach out and grasp it with both hands.

"I'm waiting for time to carry me." She sang softly, remembering an old song her mother used to sing. A song she now remembered being written.

"Like a tempest to the sea." Juvia chimed in, attracting the attention of the males.

"Standing strong, watching over." Meredy grinned, "Love will keep me believing."

Lucy grinned, "Through the dark, can you hear me calling? Holding on when I'm dreaming. Love is all, love is all! Like a tempest to the sea!"

She smiled happily at Natsu, who had left the fight to rejoin her, and leaned over to kiss him softly. He grinned back at her and held out his hand palm up. She stared at him uncertainly for a moment as he frowned at it in concentration before a thin box popped into it.

"All things bein' equal cap'n.." He said as he opened the box and pulled out the contents, "D'you think maybe you'd be willing to wear this again?"

Lucy's heart melted at the sight of her betrothal necklace and she immediately turned around and lifted her hair, "Nothing would make me happier sailor." She purred over her shoulder, "Now, help me put it on?"

Natsu grinned broadly as he gently clasped the necklace around he throat and curled his arms around her, "My goddess." He growled softly, uncaring of their audience, "I love you."

Lucy turned around in his arms and pulled him into a deep kiss, something in her settling into a happy balance. Yes, the world was absolutely perfect now that the tempest that had ruled their lives was over.

* * *

 _ **Alright guys! That was it! The end of Tempest and one of our longest fics to date! I hope you all enjoyed it, please stay tuned for the epilogue and our next fic Empire which we'll be posting here soon. Since we're at the end of Tempest, I'm going to give you a little sneak for Empire instead of a peak into the epilogue. Thank you so much to everyone who stuck by us while we wrote this story and to everyone who has read all of our stories. You guys make all of it worth it, and we hope to see you in the next story!**_

* * *

 _Chance._

 _So much could change in a matter of seconds as a result of chance. Kings could fall and empires crumble, all by the difference of a single moment._

 _In facility just a couple of miles away from the nearest town was where chance took a moment to smile._

 _A man in a white coat went slamming into a wall, brick and tile went crumbling under the force of the impact. He didn't move, neck broken from the force of his body hitting the unforgiving surface._

 _Quiet fell after the shuttering rasp of the man's last breath, the shadow of a man hovering over the body._

 _The white hallways shifted in color, painted red by the blaring of an alarm. The man staring at his kill, jolted at the sound, seeming to come back to his senses. A low growl burst from his throat and he disappeared around the corner._

 _Lady Luck took that moment to smile on the escaping man. A crack of lightning outside caused the alarms to die down and cameras fail._

 _And by the time the secondary generator kicked back up as a failsafe, the man was gone. His escape by a broken window on the second floor. Blood clung to the shattered glass, large pieces glaring with the light from bolts of electricity dancing from the outside sky._

 _When the building was secured, a tall man dressed wholly in black stood illuminated by the broken window. He stared out at the lashing rain, ignoring the screams of the prisoners shocked by the disappearance of one of their own._

 _"Sir, designated Salamander couldn't have gotten far. He's injured, let me send out a team for recovery," a man in a neatly pressed suit spoke by the others side._

 _Black eyes turned towards the suit that spoke, his mouth relaxed in a soft smile, "You don't know my little brother well at all if you think a minor injury like that will stop him."_


	52. Offing

**Hey guys! Kytrin here with your much anticipated Epilogue! Or series of them as the case may be lol! I hope you all enjoy your glimpses into the aftermath of the battle and Natsu's ascension. I'll see you at the end for a few final words. :)**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 ** _Offing_**

 _When looking at a sea from a shore, the part of the sea closest to the horizon is called the offing._

* * *

"Don't be such a sissy."

Gajeel glared violently over at where Natsu was sprawled out on _his_ chair in _his_ temple. The god of war was even putting his feet on the arm rests, the newbie bastard.

Gajeel swatted at Natsu's feet, shaking a set of calipers at the fire dragon, now restored to his former state. Natsu only grinned wider at Gajeel, and the iron dragon was beginning to wonder why he asked his former captain for his opinion at _all_.

It wasn't like Natsu had a lot of free time either. With Acnologia having used his full divine magic in the human world, even if it was just in his temple, Natsu was putting out lots of fires all over the world and spreading his influence as he did so. They were just lucky that the transfer of power made it so there wouldn't be another century long war.

Still Natsu made the time for everyone, even if Gajeel knew he was aching to visit the stars to see his lovely betrothed. Natsu may have been the celestial champion, but he did not at all trust himself to hold onto Jellals key in addition to his own strength. Something about the belief of possessing to much power at once.

Gajeel supposed there was wisdom in that, but even he could see Natsu was missing his beloved wife-to-be. Lucy especially had a lot of clean up to do with her millennium of absence.

"I'm not being a sissy ya damned salamander! I just can't waltz back home as if nothing happened!" Gajeel burst back at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes settled on Gajeel, flat in expression. He very clearly thought his friend was being foolish and unreasonable, all of which he wore on his face.

"What does Levy say?" Natsu dropped his boot to the floor and spun up to rise from Gajeel's chair. His hands settled at his waist, tromping down to where his divine friend stood.

"That I need to face the music and get my spanking from my ma." Gajeel grunted.

Natsu winced and clapped Gajeel on the shoulder, "Then I would listen to your wife."

"Ready?" Natsu asked with a bright smile, and before Gajeel could string two thoughts together, Natsu had transported them to the Isles of the West where his former nest had been

"Good luck!" Natsu grinned as Gajeel realized they were standing right before his father's temple in the middle of his surprised looking nest.

"Later!" Natsu cackled and took a step back, leaving the swearing Gajeel where he stood when he disappeared.

His eyes fell on where his mother, Jade, was standing with her jaw hanging open. Gajeel took a hesitant step backwards, shame coloring his face at his mother's stunned expression.

He made to leave, to flee after Natsu for the shame and guilt still gnawing in him after his family's clutch of eggs had been destroyed by his old crew. Gajeel couldn't even look his mother in the eye. He turned away to quickly blink away, only to be stopped by a warm hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see his mother's face, warm and soft as she met his eyes.

"Gajeel, it's past time we talk." Her grip tightened on him, as if afraid he would run again. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and a smile wobbled over the champion's lips, "Welcome home son."

—::—

Sting swallowed back a lump of nerves as he walked into Natsu's Magnolia temple. The place itself was still more than half ruins after the battle, but it seemed like Gray was doing a good job of supervising the reconstruction. Though he could see more than one former Acnologia cleric looking more than a little angry as they worked.

"Hey Sting!" Gray called a greeting as he walked up, "What brings you here? I thought the Fairy Tail was still helping Natsu put out fires?"

"We just got back." Sting replied, "The last one wasn't anything big. Just some border tension Levy was able to smooth over." He glanced at the still glaring clergy, "What's with them?"

"Oh, _some_ people are still pissed off Natsu beat that bastard Acnologia into the ground." Gray replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms, his voice easily projecting across the yard, "But they don't have the balls to leave either."

The priests flushed with anger and took a half step towards Gray, but a subtle shift in the new Champion's stance had them quickly backing down.

"Idiots." Gray muttered irritably, "They're still stuck in the belief that might makes right." He snorted, "You should've seen what happened when Natsu came back to claim his space."

"I bet." Sting replied, "How come he hasn't kicked them out yet?"

Gray shrugged, "He's giving 'em a chance to adjust their attitude. I doubt it'll do much good though." He frowned, "Accy was fond of feeding them too much power and it did things to them." He shook himself, "But that ain't why you're here is it?"

Sting shifted a bit, his nerves coming back, "Um, no. I was actually lookin' for you." He took a breath, "Can you help me talk to the Tempest? Please? I... I need a favor."

Gray blinked a little, "Juvia? Sure. But what kind of favor?"

Sting blushed and shuffled his feet, not able to look his friend in the eye, "IwanttogoseeYukino." He mumbled, "Without the curse."

Gray blinked as he attempted to figure out what Sting said. "Yukino? Isn't that the mermaid Queen you guys saw that borders the sea of Alvarez?"

Sting cleared his throat awkwardly and Gray flashed him a smile.

"Oh I see, and Natsu would have teased you until his lungs gave out from laughing, huh?" Gray snorted as he jerked his head to get Sting to follow him. They walked past the disapproving glares of the clergy who gathered.

However as Gray attempted to lead Sting into the inner sanctum, one of the priests barred his way.

"M'lord Champion, an outsider is not allowed into the Destroyers chambers. It is unholy, and he would be furious!" The clergyman hissed.

Gray's eyes narrowed, a frostiness to them Sting didn't remember seeing before as they glowed with a faint purple light to warn the man blocking him that he had little patience for his interference.

"Natsu is not the Destroyer and Sting is his brother, I don't remember needing your permission to go anywhere in this temple either." He spoke calmly. There was a threat to his voice that reminded Sting that this champion had quite a lot of work laid out before him.

Gray no doubt had to sleep with an eye open around those who clearly hated him. But Sting knew that wouldn't last for much longer. Natsu did not have limitless patience when it came to the wellfare of his friends after all.

The clergyman looked mutinous, but reluctantly stepped to the side without complaint, a mumbled half-apology falling from his lips. Gray nodded and pushed inside the inner sanctum. Sting blinked as he stared around the remodeled room. The black sleekness of it had been ripped away, opening up an entire wall to the cliff bluffs to the sea below.

"Since I was staying here, Natsu figured I would want a view of the sea," Gray shrugged as explanation, "So he tore down this wall by running through it a couple of times."

"Sounds like him," Sting allowed as he watched Gray walking to a pool of water in the center of the room. It seemed to connect to the tide pools below, and Sting smiled at how clear and beautiful the waters were.

"How's Gajeel?" Gray asked as he began to gather a few items from what looked like a treasure chest.

"Doing good. Last I heard he was trapped by his mother on the Eastern Isles. It seems he's spending some good family time there with his parents and Levy." Sting answered while Gray carried over what he needed and sat cross legged before the tide pool.

"Good. That jerk needs to lighten up some." Gray snorted and drew out a sacred knife from the sash at his side. He picked out a pearl from a string of beads, pricking his finger with the tip of the knife and letting it dribble on the smooth pearl.

"Pot, kettle, color black." Sting replied dryly, while Gray shot him a flat glare and dropped the pearl onto the water.

"Ha, ha. Now hush." Gray turned to the tide pool and closed his eyes.

"Hear me Tempest, I ask for your company. Please accept this as a gift and honor us with your presence." Gray murmured semi-formally.

No sooner than he was halfway through his prayer though, did Juvia herself bubble up with the pearl cradled in her hand.

"Oh Gray! It's my favorite!" Juvia gushed and flung her arms around him, soaking them both down to the bone.

"Oof!" Gray grunted at the impact, but Sting could see the affectionate smile on his lips, "Glad you like it." He grinned, "But the call's not for me."

"Oh?" Juvia asked as she pulled away, "Who's it for then?"

Gray smirked as he jerked his chin towards Sting. Juvia blinked a little as she followed the direction and abruptly smiled happily, "Sting! What brings you here? And for a formal call no less?"

Sting hastily climbed to his feet, a dark blush staining his cheeks, "Um, I wanted to ask for your help. Formally I mean." He shifted a bit, "I wanted to see if there was a way for a dragon to visit the sea without a curse."

"Something a bit more permanent than the spells normally used hm?" Juvia grinned knowingly, "I'm actually pleased to hear that. It seems you made quite the impression yourself during your visit."

Sting perked up at that, a lovesick expression crossing his face, "Yuki's been talking to you?"

Juvia laughed, "Well she _is_ one of my children!" She teased, "And as it happens I very much approve this match." She smiled, "You two are good for each other. The only problem is, how do we want to arrange this?"

She tapped her knuckles lightly against her cheek thoughtfully, "With the proper sacrifice, I could turn you into a merman, and without doing so on the fly I could guarantee your memories stayed. However, I know how much Natsu struggled living underwater the whole time. It's unnatural for a dragon and chafes badly."

"That and a distinct lack of his element." Gray pointed out, "It seems like she would be better off coming to you than the other way around."

"But she's got duties and responsibilities underwater." Sting protested, "I can't ask that of her!"

"They're duties and responsibilities that can be carried out other places besides her palace." Juvia replied gently.

"But where?" Sting asked, "The closest thing to an island we had near her water were those jagged rocks. And those wouldn't work."

"No indeed." Juvia replied, "However, there is an island that would. Provided you can get Zeref's agreement on the matter." She smiled at their baffled looks, "Tenrou island is located along the border between the two territories. It's primarily in Alvarez waters, however I doubt Zeref would be opposed to declaring the waters around it neutral territory."

Sting perked up brightly at that, "And it's already got a nest there." He breathed, "It's practically all set up for habitation."

Gray grinned and headed over towards a rough altar dedicated to Natsu, "I'll go get the Pyro's attention for ya."

Juvia beamed, "And I shall speak with both my children for you!"

"Thank you Juvia!" Sting exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

"Of course Sting," Juvia smiled at him and set her hand on his cheek, "I'm sure this will all work out well for both of you. Be at peace, it'll work out."

Sting smiled at both Juvia and Gray as they went off to do as they had been tasked. He had little doubt Natsu would mind to his living there, and speaking to Yukino through lacrimas could only get him but so far.

Soon things would be changing for them all.

—::—

On Mt. Hakobe where the gods often gathered on sacred ground, Gray stood in a steady stance across Juvia. The goddess watched him with careful eyes, her divine magic floating around her and drifting over her outstretched hand.

"What are you waiting for Gray? I'm interested in seeing your demon ice, it's earned you quite the reputation in many of Natsu's temples," Juvia teased him lightly.

Gray frowned, forming a sword with his magic and flicking it down through the snow, "Yes, it's not necessarily a good thing though. Natsu's had to come and melt the ice a couple of times when I lose my temper. Never thought I'd see the day he'd be more cool headed than me."

"You have a difficult job in managing his temples and keeping Acnologia's supporters quelled. Not to mention you are now learning what your new body can do." Juvia nodded to his hand, where the ice was sneaking up along his forearm.

Gray tamped down on the magic and nodded back to her, "I have to get better at this faster. Natsu is counting on me to get his temples under control while he mops up the world."

"Then I suggest we get started my beloved." Juvia smiled at him, "But afterwards, I will send word to Erza through Aquarius. Perhaps she may lend Natsu a hand in his new duties."

Gray smiled back at the warmth in his goddess's eyes. He still knew Juvia's disappointment in him being unable to become her champion, but now she understood much better.

They would remain together now, and even though they served in different lands, they were never very far apart

—::—

Jellal hummed from where he was sitting in the stars, Erza's red hair catching the divine light of the Milky Way. He had brought her here, as he often did when he missed the company only she brought. Perhaps he had made his movements too obvious, as he looked over the letter Juvia had sent with Aquarius.

Not addressed to him, but to _Erza_.

How amusing.

"Erza," Jellal smothered a laugh and looked at where his fierce goddess was seated on his steps and sharpening one of her many beloved swords, "I've received a message for you."

"For me?" Erza's lips twitched at the corners, no doubt finding humor in the same thing he was.

She often travelled all over the world, but this was the one place she frequented. Placed right at Jellal's side.

Or perhaps he at hers.

He wrapped his arms around her as she flipped the message open and began reading, "Anything interesting?"

"Hah!" She laughed, "A plea on Gray's behalf from Juvia. It seems Natsu's having some difficulty keeping up with both his normal duties and Acnologia's followers."

"That's odd." Jellal frowned, "He hasn't said anything."

Erza shook her head, "I'm not sure he realizes." She corrected, "Lucy would notice right away if he was stretching himself too thin. Rather, I suspect Gray's been having more trouble with Acnologia's priesthood and followers than he's been letting on. Natsu has quite enough on his plate already, his Champion wouldn't want to add to it."

Jellal relaxed some, "That's less of a problem." He agreed, "What will you do?"

Erza smiled fondly, "I'll help of course." She replied, "I can take over dealing with cleaning up Acnologia's idiocy while Natsu and Gray properly clean house. There aren't any major wars going on. The closest we've come was that border squabble a few months ago."

Jellal smiled and kissed her cheek softly, "I'll miss you."

Erza smiled and turned in his arms, "Don't think you're getting rid of me _that_ easily husband." She teased, "My brother was always extremely efficient with his duties, and I will work much better having a co-operative partner. We may even enjoy some true peace for a while."

"That would be very nice." Jellal agreed, "I would very much like to see Lucy and Natsu's wedding happen without the threat of war hanging over it."

Erza chuckled, "Indeed. How _is_ Lucy anyway? I've hardly seen her since she came back."

"She's good." Jellal grinned, "She scolded me about the system I'd put in place while she was gone, and promptly began redesigning it, but otherwise she's very happy. Thanks to the spirits help there's less for her to do than she feared, so I don't think it'll take much longer for her to set things to rights."

"Good." Erza smiled and kissed him, "I hope things settle quickly. I would very much like to do a proper renewal again." She smirked playfully at him, "Who knows, maybe if we're lucky we'll get a new Prince or Princess out of the deal."

Jellal's eyes widened and then darkened, "We could work on that right now." He growled softly, pulling her close, "I would be very happy to do so."

Erza laughed and then squeaked in surprise as her husband abruptly scooped her up in his arms, "Now wait a second, I have to respond to my letter!" She laughed, "Jellal!"

Jellal smirked at her, "You can respond later." He promised, "After we get a thorough practice session in."

He ignored the stars around them twinkling in laughter as he carried her to their bedroom. Natsu could hold out a few more hours.

-::-

Natsu rolled his shoulders as he contemplated how to handle _this_ follower.

Thanks to Erza's intervention he'd had more time to focus on cleaning up the mess called Acnologia's following. It had gotten fairly ugly there for a while as Natsu had quickly learned just why Gray had lost his temper so thoroughly. The result had been an angry god, a mass stripping of all power outside of Gray's, and pitching all but a very few of the lowest acolytes out on their ears.

He was certain that would lead to resentment and possibly trouble later, but at least it had finally shoved the new order of things down everyone's throats. That and his renaming had finally begun to garner some genuine tentative interest in this god that had taken the Destroyer's place. The Guardian would not play the same hand of cards the Destroyer did.

There were, however, a few he still needed to deal with.

Deciding not to put it off any longer he stepped from his temple and into a room that honestly was richer than his own at the moment. He eyed the occupant behind the desk and smirked as he leaned against a pillar only to raise his hand and pound on it loudly.

"Knock, knock, asshole!" He beamed, enjoying the way Jude Heartfilia nearly jumped out of his skin.

Jude whipped around, papers flying at random at the sight of Natsu standing there in his study. He watched the man carefully, who was staring at him with eyes too sharp and intense to be human.

"Who are you? How did you get into my office!" Jude rose to his feet, furious over the intrusion.

The man standing before him was broad shouldered and strong looking, possibly even a mage by the strange feeling Jude got by standing nearby.

"I don't blame you for not recognizing me," Natsu replied, his face breaking out into a lazy smile, "There's been a bit of a change in management lately in my temple, but I've been followin' up with a couple of the more stubborn followers."

He advanced forward and set his hand against Jude's chest, "You were a worshiper if the Destroyer, eh?"

"I'm not sorry to tell ya, but I killed that bastard of a god. I've taken his place." He gave Jude a light shove to push him back into his seat.

"Wh-what? The Destroyer is dead? That's impossible!" Jude protested.

Wow, talk about old news, have you been living under a clam? I assure you it wasn't easy, but it was possible." Natsu drawled, walking over to a cabinet where he could see a small and dusty old photo in a small frame.

He looked at it curiously and picked it up, thumb rubbing away the thick dust covering the glass. A smile twitched at his lips and he lowered his hand.

"The Destroyer gave you everything you have. Riches, power and influence, all taken by trampling over others." Natsu's eyes narrowed towards Jude and he stalked towards him.

"You will lose those riches earned by blood, tears and broken deals." Natsu hissed.

Jude jolted in his chair, but Natsu's hands closed around his wrists and kept him pinned in his spot, "But why! I've done nothing to you! You have the power of the Destroyer, I can worship you as I did him!"

"I don't want your worship and I don't need it either." Natsu hissed at him, his eyes flaming with barely leashed rage, "You drove your daughter away from home, forced a life of unhappiness on her and her mother, and then sought to ruin what little joy she had left by giving her hand to a man who would happily have destroyed her!"

"You are the scum that darkens the hearts of men, not by magic, but by influence," Natsu snarled in anger, but shoved Jude back when he rose, "You are lucky that she is my betrothed now. The vow you made to the Destroyer holds true for me, so for that I'll go easy on you."

"I will take away everything Acnologia used to make your life lucrative and comfortable." Natsu tossed the picture frame onto Jude's lap.

"Take that time to figure out what is truly important. And pray." Natsu growled, "Pray to every celestial willing to hear you, that you are not too late to make amends with what mattered."

Jude stared down at the photo of himself, Layla, and a baby Lucy all smiling happily for what would be the last time together, and felt something in his chest constrict in a way it hadn't in a very long time.

"Layla... Lucy..." He murmured as he traced their smiling faces, the feeling getting worse as, for the first time in two decades, the thoughts weren't immediately consumed by thoughts of profit. It was like a fog was lifting from his eyes, freeing his heart from the greed that had consumed him.

-::-

Lucy smiled happily as she stared out at the brightly decorated courtyard and people milling below. It had taken four mortal years to get to this point, but they finally had and she couldn't be happier.

"Lucy, you're starting to glow again!" Meredy laughed from behind her, "Please remember the mortals in the room!"

She turned to the pink haired woman and grinned, "I'm hardly the only one." She teased, "That celestial light looks good on you!"

Meredy flushed as she rubbed her slightly rounded belly, but smiled, "It's not my fault the renewals lately have been the best in living memory!"

Lucy laughed as she stepped away from the window, "Happy coincidence I'm sure."

"Sure it was." Levy smirked, "Now get over here before the wind spoils your hair!"

"Indeed." Erza agreed, "Everything must be perfect for your wedding!"

"It's happening." Lucy replied happily, "That already makes it perfect." She glanced around, "Uh, where'd Cana go?"

"Someone," Levy pointed at Juvia, "decided it would be a good idea to introduce her to Bacchus. Last I heard they'd challenged each other to a drinking contest and were headed down the mountain."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Cana will never forgive herself if she misses this." She huffed, "Would someone please go get her and make sure Bacchus sobers her up?"

"I'll take care of it Lucy." Erza smiled predatorily and left, and Lucy spared a brief moment to feel sorry for Cana before her groom burst into the room with a bright grin.

"Natsu!" Levy hissed, "We could've been getting dressed!"

Nastu blinked over at her, "Why would you be getting dressed? You showed up dressed!"

"Lucy didn't! We've been helping her get ready!"

Natsu shrugged, "I've seen it all before."

"And I hope you're eager to see it again later sailor." Lucy purred as she traced a finger along his jaw, effectively diverting the argument, "Because, believe me, I've missed my dragon today."

She smirked at his heated, and slightly glazed, expression, "So, did you have a reason to burst in? Or did you just want to see me before the ceremony?"

"Aye Captain," Natsu drew closer to her, warm hands settling over her waist and pulling her towards him, "I've missed you. _Bad_."

His eyes narrowed with dark intensity, promises of joy and happiness glittering in the depths of his love.

Tongue darting over his sharp fangs, he pressed his forehead against hers and let out a desperate sounding whine in the back of his throat, "By all the gods, having you here and not being able to kiss ya is probably the worst torture."

Lucy giggled, her hands pressing against his chest and pushing him away, "Soon my dragon. Be patient just a little while longer. Try not to set anything on fire."

"It's _my_ temple," Natsu blew her a raspberry, "A little fire won't hurt it!"

"Alright Natsu, now go and respect tradition!" Levy grabbed Natsu by the back of his scarf and pulled him out of the room. He whined in distress, but complied and let himself get kicked out of his inner sanctum. But not before shooting Lucy a puppy-eyed look that could sway even the Creator himself.

Not that it did him any good with Levy reinforcing the rules.

He sighed as the door was firmly closed and grumpily slouched over to where Gray and Leo were waiting.

"You didn't really expect that to go any other way did you?" Leo asked in amusement.

"You didn't exactly try to stop me ya know."

Leo shrugged, "You're not a threat to Lucy, and as funny as it was watching you whine and scratch at the door, getting inside was even funnier."

Natsu pouted and Gray dropped a hand on his shoulder, "C'mon Pyro." He grinned, "It's nearly time for it to begin anyway. Let's go get to our places."

Natsu perked up, and nodded, "Speaking of, where's Metalhead?"

"Probably still with his ma and the other dragons." Gray shrugged, "His entire nest along with Sting's and Igneel's turned out for this. From what I hear the folks in the valley are giving thanks hourly that the Creator is providing an abundance to feed them."

Natsu grinned at the mention of his brother's nest. Sting had been incredibly nervous at the prospect of starting his own as he wasn't a drake, but had plunged headlong into it for the sake of being with his queen and adopted hatchling. He still remembered the white dragon's surprise when a whole wing of dragons from Gajeel's slightly overcrowded nest had petitioned to join him.

It has possibly been one of the most comical expressions he'd ever seen on his brother's face.

And now, four years later, the nest had a comfortable mix of both nests and Sting was proving himself a talented leader. Of course, it didn't hurt that he insisted on sharing with the merfolk, who had just as eagerly set up a village in the lagoon.

It made him proud to know the island was getting the use it deserved at last. Maybe they would even pull some humans and other, more exotic, creatures in too and create a truly neutral ground.

"Natsu, there you are!" Zeref smiled as the three men exited the temple, "We were beginning to wonder."

"Loverboy decided to break tradition." Gray tattled with a smirk, "Until Levy kicked him out."

Zeref snorted a little in amusement and shook his head, "Well it's good that she did. It's time to get started."

He led them through the courtyard that was fairly dripping with brightly colored flowers and banners of all varieties. The gods had spared no expense for today, and honestly the outpouring humbled Natsu a little.

He'd never had the chance to see what the result of the preparations was the first time, and if anything, they'd gone even further this time.

He smiled brightly as they walked past his newest acolytes, dressed in a neutral black and white symbolizing balance as opposed to the angry red of the Destroyer, and waved cheerfully to the mountain folk of Gray's village he'd so thoroughly won over after restoring their home.

"There you are." Ultear greeted as the group, "I was beginning to worry."

She didn't wait for any responses as she shooed them into place, and just in time as Lyra started the music. Natsu felt his heart stutter with a sudden, and completely ridiculous, bout of nerves as Lucy's attendants took their places and the music shifted. It stopped altogether when Lucy made her appearance. Even having seen her before, nothing could've prepared him for the vision approaching him now.

She looked every inch the goddess she was, and in an instant he forgot he was anything other than the low born boy that had somehow won his way to her Championship and her heart.

A beaming Jellal escorted Lucy the last couple of steps up to the altar, his hand covering hers when he guided her to Natsu.

Natsu could scarcely breathe as Jellal slipped Lucy's hand into his shaking grasp. He felt a huge rush that told him he was unworthy of such a perfect woman. Goddess, princess or pirate queen, she was everything and more than anything else in the world.

"You ready?" She whispered to him, her hands sliding into his and steadying his nervous grasp. Tears of joy glittered in her beautiful eyes, and something within him calmed.

He felt like it was just the two of them, standing together in a precious moment. Their hands tied together as thoroughly as their fates had been.

Something in him calmed, his heart filled with love for the woman who had stirred such a tempest in his heart and left him wanting more.

"I've been ready for millennia." Natsu whispered back, his smile so broad and happy it might have burst free from his face.

"Then to our next great adventure sailor." Lucy smiled at him.

Natsu laughed back as he held her hands and turned to Makarov who was quietly waiting for them to begin those new steps into marriage.

"Aye Aye Captain."

* * *

 _ **And that's it for Tempest! It has honestly been quite an extraordinary ride with you guys, and I can only hope you all enjoyed reading our tale of pirates, gods, treasure, and adventure half as much as we enjoyed writing it. Regardless of any bumps in the road it's been a true privilege and I hope we see you all again for Empire and all of our other projects. Fairy Tail hasn't let go of us yet! Take care you guys! :)**_


End file.
